Aprendiz de Brujo
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones, observa atentamente a Harry. Y lo que descubre le intriga lo suficiente como para olvidar que el chico es un Potter. O la mascota de Albus y el causante de la caida de Riddle. UA ey dDumb/GoodRiddle. Otras parejas slash y heter.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, en primer lugar esta historia es un SNARRY, y por lo tanto se sale de lo habitual en mí. No está terminada en estos momentos (diciembre 2011) y si no suscita interés….

En fin, como advertencias, y tan como tengo planeada la trama, cuando Harry y Severus tengan sexo por 1ª vez, Harry será menor de edad todavía. Aunque la edad del consentimiento legal en España es de 13 años, y en esta trama, Harry la habrá rebasado, entiendo que en muchos lugares es a los 16 e incluso superior.

Albus Dumbledore va a ser malo, pero malo, malo. Y Riddle, un villano redimible.

Por último, acompañando la trama principal, tendremos a Remus/Sirius, y posiblemente, alguna otra pareja más. Todavía no estoy segura de con quién emparejar a Draco….

**El brujo y su aprendiz.**

**Los comienzos.**

_**El Sorteo de Harry.**_

Decir que Harry Potter había logrado sorprender a Severus Snape, es muy poco. El hombre frunció el ceño cuando Alistar, el sombrero seleccionador, no le proclamó de inmediato un Griffindor. Ver al menudo chiquillo, de negro pelo revuelto y tez pálida, casi engullida por la copa del sombrero, tensarse rígidamente, hasta que los nudillos se le blanquearon de tanta presión contra la banqueta fue algo inesperado. ¿A qué tanta duda? ¡Era un Potter, Merlín bendito! Pero finalmente, tras una larga espera, el sombrero proclamó el anhelado veredicto, y Potter, algo sonrojado y tras una mirada fugaz hacia Slytherin, desde detrás de sus gafas, se escurrió rápidamente a la ruidosa mesa de los Leones, su lugar sin duda alguna y el hombre desechó sus momentáneas dudas, enterrándolas bajo prejuicios y rencores desplazados.

Si, el mocoso no era más que un malcriado, engreído, bravucón y pendenciero como su padre, innegablemente un Potter, aunque su físico ciertamente frágil, no era el más adecuado para intimidar por la fuerza bruta a sus oponentes. No había más que verle, sentado en su pupitre, escribiendo despreocupadamente, ¡Ignorando su magnífica charla inaugural!. Aunque rápidamente, Severus se encargó de ponerle en su lugar, gracias a una lluvia de preguntas que no fue capaz de contestar; el muy insolente, aun tenía la audacia de mirarle fijamente, desde detrás de tan horrendas gafas, con aquellos ojos tan grandes y tan verdes, sorprendentemente familiares, sin duda muy parecidos a los de su madre.

Su tendencia a meterse en líos, y porque no, la feroz competición por la copa de Quidditch, - el rapaz se las había ingeniado para engatusar a su Jefa de Casa para que le hiciera buscador el equipo - hicieron que Severus mantuviera un ojo vigilante en él, aunque no era un miembro de su Casa. Después de todo, convenía conocer al rival también como a uno mismo, no?. Sus conocimientos de las materias no eran nada del otro mundo, y Severus tuvo que aceptar tras una dura lucha consigo mismo y a regañadientes, que era cierto que había sido educado por sus parientes muggles y que no sabía nada del mundo mágico hasta su ingreso en Hogwarts. Y siempre andaba ridículamente vestido con ropas exageradamente grandes, en alguna extraña tendencia de las que suelen arrasar entre los adolescentes. Pese a que todo el mundo cantaba alabanzas del Niño que Vivió, el pilluelo parecía…extrañamente humilde, inclusive tímido., Algo aun más sorprendente, considerando quien era su padre, desde luego. Pero realmente, el tema de la odisea con la Piedra Filosofal…eso hizo saltar todas las alarmas del espía.

Ningún niño de once años, ninguno, hubiera pasado semejantes trampas por sí solo. Y aunque Potter había tenido la colaboración del joven Weasley y la Srta Granger, descifrar su acertijo era algo que casi ningún mago habría hecho y aunque había sido la Srta Granger la que desentrañó el resultado, desde luego, beber la poción desconocida requería una dosis de valor increíble. O de estupidez supina. Tal vez, de ambas. Después de todo, nada aseguraba que el contenido de _**todas**_ las botellas no fuese veneno, simplemente, la confianza en unas frases escritas **por él** en un pergamino. Y la última trampa…esa, esa la pasó completamente solo, demostrando una férrea determinación de carácter, completamente inusual en alguien de su edad; salvando el último obstáculo, el espejo de Oesed plantado por Dumbledore mismo. Y aun así, pese a que era virtualmente imposible, el crio se las había arreglado no solo para cruzar el fuego mágico que guardaba el espejo, sino también recobrar la Piedra Filosofal, privar de nuevo a Voldemort de un cuerpo…y matar al ambicioso Quirrel en el proceso. Toda una proeza. ¡Increíble!. Y Severus se prometió observar aun más atentamente. Aunque el chico fuese un Potter.

_**¿Un hablante de parsel?**_

Pese al incordio materializado en la forma del rubio y vacuo "profesor" de Defensa Gilderoy Lockhart, Severus Snape se las ingenió para mantenerse vigilante y atento a las andanzas del ya famoso Trío Dorado en su segundo curso. Sobre todo visto el espectacular comienzo de año, con Potter y el pelirrojo llegando a lomos de un coche volador no registrado. Todo un desafío a las normas y al respeto, una travesura rayana en delincuencia. Y desde luego, verle caer de su escoba y ser parcialmente deshuesado por el fatuo, pretencioso y falso rubio Profesor de D.A. no fue agradable. Pero pese a todo, el chico soportó estoicamente una muy dolorosa curación. Pronto el año comenzó a desmandarse y entre tratar de localizar al monstruo que atacaba a los alumnos, la aparente indiferencia de Dumbledore por la suerte de los alumnos y especialmente la de su chico icono, y comenzar los preparativos para restaurar la salud de los petrificados (Pomona Sprout se encargaba de cultivar las mandrágoras, pero sobre él recaía todo lo demás) Severus le perdió un tanto la pista a Potter.

Por eso, el descubrir que el joven era un hablante de Parsel le sorprendió tanto interiormente, haciéndole dedicarle a…Harry una nueva mirada astuta y calculadora. El perfecto Griffindor, el Niño Que Vivió…hablando con las serpientes. Era realmente insólito que un mago con semejante talento natural – considerado erróneamente como malvado y oscuro - no hubiese acabado en Slytherin, verdaderamente muy extraño. Después de todo, esa era una de las más renombradas habilidades de Salazar. Y de Lord Voldemort, por supuesto. Además, Severus sospechaba que el Trío Dorado había estado involucrado en la desaparición de ciertas cantidades de cuerno de bicornio y de piel de serpiente arborícola africana. Weasley era un inepto, incapaz de tan siquiera comprender las instrucciones para elaborar la única poción que llevaba ambos ingredientes. Harry…bien, el chico no destacaba especialmente en pociones, de hecho, muchos de sus esfuerzos e intentos acababan en desastres; pero siendo justos, Severus reconoció interiormente, que el nivel de sabotaje que sufría el moreno era inusualmente alto. Si no eran sus Serpientes, era algún otro compañero, intencional o inadvertidamente. Y el muchacho apuntaba potencial…aunque era uno de esos raros casos que necesitaban otro sistema, y una especial atención para demostrar de que era capaz; tal vez…en el ambiente adecuado, su desempeño fuese otro. Pero ciertamente, la Srta Granger parecía capaz de llevar a cabo la tarea. Aunque no se le ocurrió nada para lo cual los tres adolescentes pudieran querer poción multijugos; era algo demasiado complicado y arriesgado para una diablura o una simple broma pesada.

Desde luego, en ese segundo año, Harry Potter se había superado a sí mismo, y el merito de la hazaña de la Cámara Secreta, pese a la colaboración inicial del Sr. Weasley, era por completo en exclusiva de Harry. Severus Snape estuvo tentado, muy tentado de examinar sus memorias mientras dormía, usando sus habilidades como legilimens; pero también supo a ciencia cierta que el joven nunca le perdonaría una intrusión semejante en su intimidad. Harry había demostrado ser realmente mucho más; al igual que la mayoría de sus serpientes, ocultaba su verdadera naturaleza detrás de una perfecta fachada, tal vez más eficaz por lo inusual de la misma; revelando un lado reservado e introvertido, muy diferente de lo que su aparente jovialidad por los pasillos y el comedor apuntaba. Más que capaz de guardar celosamente un secreto. Y de soportar no solo su fama, sino también la presión negativa de ser tachado como responsable de los ataques del monstruo, aparentemente volcándose y trabajando a escondidas para descubrirlo. La desconfianza del muchacho en los adultos que le rodeaban se hacía cada vez más patente; la tendencia a resolverlo todo por si mismo hablaba claramente de que no esperaba recibir ayuda o apoyo de nadie. Severus se preguntó si sus amigos le conocían realmente, o si tal vez, su amistad estaba basada en otra faceta de su cuidada máscara…dejando totalmente aislado al moreno de sus aparentes compañeros.

El colmillo del basilisco, que tan descuidadamente llevara el muchacho consigo al despacho del Director, ahora reposaba en una urna de cristal especialmente reforzado en las estancias privadas del Maestro de Pociones, tras dejar quemaduras en la mesa de madera del anciano mago. La en otras circunstancias mortal y grave herida sufrida a consecuencia de su lucha con el gigantesco reptil – el hombre había hecho los cálculos en función del tamaño del diente y sus cifras más conservadores eran…alarmantes - debería haber dejado mucho más que huellas permanentes en su cuerpo, pese a la inmediata intervención de Fawkes, el fénix. Tal vez, más que las meramente visibles. Pero pese a que su brazo debiera haber quedado destrozado, probablemente paralizado irremediablemente, el muchacho no parecía resentirse de tan brutal herida ni sufrir secuelas negativas aparentes por la exposición al poderoso veneno, sin antídoto conocido. Ni tampoco a la entrada directa de las lagrimas del fénix en su torrente sanguíneo. Y su enfrentamiento con Lucius…bien, realmente muy… Slytherin por su parte engañar al adulto de esa manera, despojándole del elfo y ganándose la absoluta e incondicional lealtad de la criatura. Muy arriesgado, pero muy astuto. Ya arreglaría cuentas más tarde con Lucius. Perder de esa manera un artefacto mágico de semejante calibre…una reliquia muy peligrosa en manos equivocadas y peor aún, no informarle de inmediato! ¿Acaso el hombre esperaba que quien quiera que fuese que había robado el diario, no intentase utilizarlo?

_**Lupín, una...feroz competencia?**_

Completamente convencido de que Harry es realmente mucho más de lo que aparenta, tanto como para considerarle definitivamente candidato merecedor de su atención, Severus Snape había iniciado una labor de seguimiento más intensiva y visible. Al menos, de cara a Harry. Pretextando que su reciente herida necesitaba atenciones especiales, aunque la enfermera le mandó a su dormitorio sin mucha espera, y tras varias revisiones privadas y exhaustivas por parte del hombre –con resultados claramente indignantes- acompañadas de numerosas pociones endosadas sin dilación, Harry se fue a casa de sus parientes para pasar el verano armado de un relicario transformado en ingenioso pastillero colgado al cuello en una cadenita, invisible para todos excepto para él, irrompible, imperdible y antirrobo, con dos compartimentos, autodosificantes y autorellenables con comprimidos de pociones concentradas. El Maestro de Pociones tampoco quería arriesgarse a que Harry se intoxicase con una sobredosis de sus propias creaciones, y el contenedor del pequeño recipiente de pociones restaurativas solo le dispensaría un comprimido de cada clase al día, uno en cada comida. El otro lado…bien, el otro le ofrecería un comprimido de poción nutritiva, una receta muy especial, con un suplemento vitamínico cada vez que el joven lo utilizase, hasta un máximo de tres dosis al día. No calmarían por completo la sensación de hambre, pero asegurarían un mínimo aporte nutritivo.

Discreta, muy discretamente, Severus había indagado sobre los parientes muggles de Harry entre los miembros de la Orden, sobre todo los Weasley, y esperaba que al menos el joven no regresase de sus vacaciones en peor estado físico. Cuando comprobó tras una semana que el joven usaba todas las dosis asignadas de los comprimidos nutritivos, en una pauta repetitiva, suspiró pesadamente y añadió desde el frasco al que estaba conectado el pastillero una dosis doble para la noche. Además, el objeto contenía hechizos protectores, de manera que si el chico sufría cualquier daño físico más serio que un moretón, funcionase disuadiendo a los muggles de persistir, activando un ligero hechizo repelente y además, avisándole del suceso, permitiéndole hacer un discreto chequeo en el chico. Lo cual sucedió demasiadas veces a lo largo del verano. Por desgracia, el maltrato psicológico no era evitable, pero al menos el hombre se aseguró de que Harry no sufriese más lesiones. Incluso se dedicó a vigilar discretamente al muchacho cuando este salió huyendo de su casa en el Autobús Noctámbulo y muy extrañamente, el Ministro decidió que era más seguro que permaneciera en el mundo mágico. Al estricto hombre le parecía un autentica temeridad, dadas las circunstancias, pero una terrible sospecha se estaba fraguando poco a poco en su mente; los fragmentos de evidencias que estaba recolectando silenciosamente, apuntaban cada vez más en una misma dirección. Su observación oculta le hizo apreciar un lado callado y tranquilo, estudioso incluso, usualmente poco visible del muchacho y le vio deambular por el Callejón Diagón despertando una curiosidad creciente en él.

Pese a que su ayuda a final de segundo curso y durante ese verano debía haberle puesto en mejores términos con el joven, Severus Snape había pasado gran parte del tercer curso intentando ganarse realmente la confianza del joven. Sin mucho éxito, todo sea dicho. Con la aparente confirmación de que el prófugo Sirius Black va detrás de su cabeza, tras su irrupción en el castillo y su ataque a la Señora Gorda, Snape pensó que un adulto en el que poder apoyarse debería ser bienvenido. Pero Harry esta mucho más próximo a Remus Lupín, un recién llegado, un advenedizo, que le cuenta historias de sus padres, y eso molesta sobremanera al seco y poco expresivo hombre. El lleva dos años y algo observando, atento a los signos, y Lupín ha tenido la osadía de interponerse entre ellos. No lo reconocerá nunca, pero Severus Snape esta…celoso. Por eso el ensayo sobre como reconocer a un hombre lobo. Aunque Harry no se percata claramente de ello, Severus está intentando decirle a su manera, discreta y sutil, que no puede confiar ciegamente en Remus Lupín, porque este tampoco le está contando toda la verdad. Cuando Draco regresó de Hogsmeade contando disparates sobre una cabeza voladora y haber sido atacados por un espíritu cerca de la Cabaña de los Gritos, Severus Snape sumó dos más dos. Sus intenciones eran confrontar al joven, hacerle ver lo arriesgado e imprudente de sus acciones, pero su proverbial mal genio y su falta de habilidades sociales dieron de cabeza al traste con sus firmes propósitos. Lo que debiera haber sido una charla degeneró en discusión, rápidamente espoleados los vivos temperamentos de ambos. Y Lupín volvió a llevarse a Harry de entre sus manos.

_**Y finalmente, lágrimas y sonrisas, Harry.**_

Y ahora…ahí estaba el muchacho, por fin, en el lugar en que deseaba verle, suplicando casi con lágrimas en los ojos su ayuda, sus imposiblemente verdes ojos fijos, expectantes en él. Ojos que no eran para nada como los de Lily, su madre, alegres, transparentes, limpios y sinceros. Los de Harry… eran mucho más grandes e intensos y estaban sombreados habitualmente por una profunda tristeza, escondida tras un velo de falsa jovialidad. Aquellos verdes e insondables lagos, eran los ojos de un adulto que ha visto demasiado, no los ojos jubilosos e inocentes de un niño.

Harry estaba cubierto de moretones y arañazos, además de sudoroso, pálido y nervioso, tras haber dejado al intimidante Profesor y Maestro de Pociones Severus Snape mirar en sus memorias, el único adulto además de Remus Lupín que le había ofrecido realmente ayuda útil, y actualmente, el único disponible. La sensación le había dejado algo mareado, como cuando giras demasiado sobre ti mismo, pero como prometiera, no le había dolido ni hecho daño. El Profesor nunca le había tratado como a una celebridad o alguien a quien reverenciar, solo como a otro alumno más, aunque era especialmente cáustico y mordaz con él; y era el único que había hecho algo práctico y útil para ayudarle a sobrevivir al pasado verano con sus tíos. Mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio, aun con los ojos fijos en los del adulto, Harry susurró de nuevo, lleno de angustia y al mismo tiempo contenida esperanza:

-Por favor, Profesor, tiene que ayudarme…es mi padrino, por favor…

Y entonces, el habitualmente seco e impasible Slytherin hizo algo impensable. Con lentitud, como un amanecer entre brumas, una sonrisa, cálida y suave, se instaló en su rostro, comenzando en sus labios y ascendiendo hasta iluminar los habitualmente sombríos e impenetrables ojos negros, llenándolos de afecto. Harry sonrió en respuesta, una sonrisa tímida, pero a la vez viva y radiante, que borró la negrura de su mirada, casi a punto de arrojarse en los brazos del hombre y este asintió, depositando una mano en su hombro, mientras se inclinaba, para mirar el chiquillo directamente a los ojos.

-Por supuesto Harry. Te dije que tan solo tenías que pedírmelo.

Harry le abrazó impulsivamente y el hombre le acarició levemente la espalda; finalmente habían logrado conectar y entenderse y sonrió de nuevo. El niño deshizo el abrazo, algo cohibido, y Severus tendió su mano, firme y segura, y Harry, enlazando sus dedos en la del adulto, entró, tranquilo y sereno, en sus habitaciones con él.


	2. Chapter 2

Veo que la idea de un Snarry es atractiva…

En fin, a ver qué tal sale. De momento, NO PASA NADA entre Severus y Harry. Cuando lleguemos a eso, advertiré al respecto. Nos seguimos separando poco a poco del canon. La escena original de la cabaña de los gritos en el prisionero de Azkaban, bajo un prisma un tanto diferente. Los personajes se van situando, lentamente, en el tablero de ajedrez…la partida sigue.

**ENMENDANDO ENTUERTOS PASADOS**

Severus, tras un rápido hechizo de diagnostico universal sencillo, y verificando que no hubiese lesiones graves, se encargó de dar al moreno una dosis de elixir curativo general; era algo lento y poco especifico, pero de momento tendría que bastar con eso, y cogió de su arsenal cuantas pociones le pasaron por la mente. Entre ellas, una pequeña joya de su propia invención, que evitaría que el hechizo de Harry le noquease y la tragó de un solo golpe. Harry le había permitido ver sus memorias de los sucesos que habían acaecido en el pasado del chico – su futuro inmediato para él - y para su crédito, aquel chico de apenas trece años había logrado aturdirle y dejarle fuera de combate. **¡A él!**. Bien, cierto que sus amigos habían colaborado, pero el resplandor rojizo del rayo de Harry le dijo a Severus lo que necesitaba saber: el hechizo de Potter era el autentico responsable. Tal vez había usado un hechizo defensivo, y precisamente uno que no era usado para dejar fuera de combate al enemigo, pero sus intenciones eran claramente ofensivas, y su determinación y la cantidad de poder detrás del mismo, habían hecho el resto. Impresionante. Un logro solo al alcance de expertos duelistas como él mismo, entrenados en las más antiguas artes de combate. Harry había logrado "convencer" a los hechizos de sus amigos de sumarse al suyo, inconscientemente, simplemente doblegándolos a su voluntad y poder. Y pese a que había conjurado audiblemente un Expeliarmus, el resultante había sido mucho más similar a un Stupefy. Toda una demostración de su auténtico potencial, aun por explotar.

Repasando mentalmente una vez más los sucesos que iban a cambiar, arregló la capa del muchacho, asegurándose de que estaba bien cubierto y cogiéndole de la mano para no perderle, caminó a paso vivo hacia el despacho de Remus Lupín, después de aplicarse a sí mismo el más potente encantamiento NoMeNotes de que fue capaz. Como Harry dijera, el licántropo había desaparecido, dejando la seguridad de sus habitaciones y olvidando pasar por su despacho a tomar su dosis de Matalobos. Recuperando el mapa del Merodeador, y observando en él el movimiento de los chicos, Severus bajó la capucha de la capa de Harry, le miró a los ojos y murmuró, inclinándose para estar a su mismo nivel:

-Vamos Harry, tenemos mucho que hacer...

Acercándose desde el huerto de calabazas, con el niño pegado a sus talones, Severus aguardó, pacientemente escondido hasta que vio entrar al grupo de la comitiva del verdugo en la cabaña, después de asegurarse de la identidad del hipogrifo. Con cuidado, el hombre cogió uno de los conejos que Hagrid tenía colgados de una vara y lo rellenó con una poción de color caramelo, y sin dudarlo, lanzó la presa al hipogrifo. Buckbeack pareció sorprendido, pero tragó con glotonería la inesperada golosina y en pocos instantes, tras un brillo repentino, desapareció. Severus se apresuró, seguido de Harry, que le miraba con cara sorprendida bajo su capa y con mucho cuidado, recogió del suelo un diminuto hipogrifo de plata, no mayor que un gatito, que guardó en su bolsillo. Alejándose de la zona, y llevando a Harry aun de la mano, murmuró en voz calmada, calmando la inquietud que percibía en el muchacho:

-Estará perfectamente. Esta poción se usa para transportar animales muy grandes o peligrosos de un lado a otro, con plena seguridad. Le parecerá haber dormido un rato cuando le apliquen el contra hechizo.

Harry asintió y se escurrió con el profesor hasta las inmediaciones del Sauce Boxeador. Entre los dos, colocaron en las inmediaciones del árbol una barrera mágica que impediría que Scabers o cualquier animago transformado, huyera de nuevo. Petigrew y Sirius podrían entrar sin problemas, habían usado un control de tiempo para activarla, jugando con el conocimiento que tenían de lo acontecido, y ahora, se aseguraban de ningún animago podría huir de la zona sin ser noqueado de inmediato. Solo por precaución, había dicho Severus y Harry le ayudó con gusto. Era el plan B, por si las cosas fallaban y le hizo sentirse seguro de que todo iba a salir bien.

Vieron llegar al trío, emerger a Sirius en su forma animaga, la odisea de todos con el Sauce boxeador y finalmente, entró Lupín, acalorado y ansioso, los ojos brillantes. Tras unos momentos, entraron ellos, y tras recorrer el largo túnel alcanzaron finalmente la cabaña, Severus ahora bajo la capa, Harry desilusionado en el rellano, junto a la puerta y escucharon las voces de la discusión. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos cuando Snape se recuperó de inmediato, y el Harry del pasado que estaba en la cama con Ron, palideció. Apuntando a todos lentamente, el hombre metió una mano en la túnica, y lanzó un frasco a las manos de Lupín, que por instinto, lo cogió sin pensarlo.

-Bébete la poción Remus, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Los ojos del hombre se dilataron de sorpresa y un tinte de terror hizo palidecer sus facciones. Susurrando, casi sin aliento, el hombre miró a los niños, espantado, y jadeó:

**-¡Lo olvide!** ¡Lo olvide por completo!

Abrió el frasco con manos temblorosas y tras un rápido olfateo, lo apuró en un par de largos tragos, ansioso y avergonzado. Se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a murmurar una y otra vez "¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? ¿CÓMO?" mientras Sirius intentaba torpemente reconfortarle, sin perder de vista a Snape, claramente suspicaz.

Resuelto el tema más imperativo, Severus murmuró, mirando especialmente a Harry, que le miraba con aire receloso desde su posición, relajando el brazo armado hasta que su varita apuntó al suelo en vez de a los presentes.

-¿Recuerdas…nuestras pasadas conversaciones Harry? ¿Lo que te dije?

Tras una vacilación, el moreno asintió, ante la evidente extrañeza de sus amigos y el Profesor susurró volcando en su voz toda la sinceridad y admiración que sentía por el muchacho:

-Esta tarde me lo has pedido, Harry. Y por eso estoy aquí, contigo.

Harry pareció meditar un momento la singular declaración, mascullando interiormente las palabras del hombre, visiblemente confuso. Vaciló, pero acabó sonriendo tímidamente, y Severus asintió, con un levísimo gesto hacia la puerta que hizo ensancharse definitivamente la sonrisa del moreno. Una vez más, era él el que estaba rompiendo las normas, pero eran las vidas de sus amigos y la de su padrino lo que estaban en juego. ¡A la porra con las reglas! Las sospechas del adolescente sobre las múltiples y súbitas apariciones de Hermione a lo largo del curso, y porqué no reconocerlo, una ligera paranoia, le habían hecho consultar obsesivamente el mapa del Merodeador, descubriendo que su amiga parecía estar realmente en dos sitios a la vez. Y eso le llevó a espiarla, descubriendo el uso y funcionamiento del giratiempo.

-Muchas gracias Profesor Snape.

Severus, con decisión, petrificó a la rata Scabers y la metió en una jaula sacada de los bolsillos de su túnica, sin disimular el gesto de asco y desprecio, de donde no podría escapar. No sin que él personalmente aplicase los hechizos necesarios. Finalizada esa primera labor, repartió pociones: dosis doble de poción nutritiva, un vial de elixir curatodo y además pimentónica extra fuerte para Sirius –el hombre se sostenía en pie a fuerza de pura voluntad y adrenalina – curatodo para las heridas de Harry, crecehuesos para Ron y curatodo mas un sedante ligero para Hermione. Mientras estas hacían efecto, con ojos serios, duros, pero no inflexibles, el Slytherin comenzó a hablar y le devolvió la varita al licántropo con una floritura y una levísima inclinación de la cabeza.

-Remus, acepta mis sinceras disculpas...aunque lleguen unos años tarde. Black…en el pasado, cometí el error de dejar que mis rencores de adolescencia nublasen mi juicio…eso no volverá a suceder. Espero que todos volvamos a empezar…

Remus asintió, aun aturdido por el hecho de que el hombre, probablemente había evitado que acabase masacrando a tres niños inocentes, y sus ojos se llenaron de culpabilidad y vergüenza. Sirius le confortó, vacilante, pálido y demacrado, sus ojos llenos de un brillo febril de agitación que se extinguía a ojos vistas; ahora que Harry sabía la verdad, y que Snape estaba colaborando con ellos, tal vez, tal vez, pudiera por fin descansar...

-Os aconsejo a los dos quedaros en esta cabaña...fuera se están reuniendo los dementores y no creo que… Black soporte una exposición como esa en su estado actual.

El desharrapado mago tembló visiblemente, un deje de pánico apareciendo en sus ojos azules y Remus le apretó la mano, susurrando algo en su oído. Sirius asintió en silencio y se apretó levemente contra el costado de su amigo, buscando inconscientemente su contacto y calor. Era difícil de explicar, pero entre murmullos apagados y protestas susurradas, el Profesor acabo haciéndoles ver a los adultos que era imprescindible y puso a todos los presentes bajo un fuerte hechizo de confidencialidad, de manera que los secretos de lo acontecido no fuesen revelados. Y una vez bajo este, oblivió por completo los recuerdos de los eventos de Ron y Hermione, e insertó en las mentes de todos un recuerdo falso, el que contarían después a los aurores y que actuaría como un escudo frente a posibles incursiones mentales para los demás, incluido Harry, ocultando la verdadera memoria detrás de este. Creando un recuerdo en el que Remus y Snape colaboraban más o menos tensamente en hacerles regresar, Sirius no era más que un simple perro perdido, y donde se veían separados en su vuelta al castillo en dos grupos a causa de los dementores, con Remus y su perro perdiéndose de nuevo en el bosque. Girándose hacia los tres muchachos, Severus añadió:

- Deberíamos salir de aquí cuanto antes...los dementores son muy peligrosos.

Los tres muchachos se alzaron, Ron y Hermione aun con la mirada un tanto ida, bajo los efectos de hechizo desmemorizante, y sorprendentemente, el Harry del pasado salió entre los brazos de su padrino y se acercó vacilante a él y susurró, dándole un levísimo e inseguro abrazo, las gracias de nuevo. Severus le palmeó la espalda y les animó a salir, vigilando que Ron pudiese caminar, con la ayuda de su improvisada muleta y el cabestrillo conjurados, su hueso reparado por la poción, pero aun muy dolorido y resentido de sus heridas. El viaje de regreso al castillo no fue fácil, los dementores se acercaban cada vez más a ellos, atraídos ahora indudablemente por la presencia de Harry y el hombre acabó enviando su Patronus contra ellos. Incluso Harry colaboró y vio salir de su varita el poderoso ciervo por primera vez, cuando la presencia de la masa de dementores se aproximó demasiado a los adolescentes. Severus examinó sorprendido la forma animal del Patronus, que se unió alegremente a su grácil ciervo, desperdigando a los dementores, acosándolos con su afilada y nutrida cornamenta. No era un Patronus extraño, pero aunque James Potter hubiese sido un ciervo animago, el Slytherin dudaba mucho de que ese hecho tuviera nada que ver con la forma del Patronus de su hijo. Para un ojo experto y entrenado, era evidente que el Patronus plateado no era un ciervo europeo corriente, era un wapití, un enorme e impresionante ciervo canadiense, mucho mayor y más poderoso que su equivalente europeo...y la contrapartida perfecta de su propio Patronus, si la formación simétrica en que ambos animales acorralaban a las negras criaturas no mentía…


	3. Chapter 3

**Y nos salimos del canon por completo… El Rey blanco se sorprende y el Alfil negro se escabulle entre las piezas…**

**Por si no quedó claro…Remus está tan perdido como Sirius…ninguno de los dos sospecha que son meros peones prescindibles en una complicada estrategia…**

**UN JARRO DE AGUA…CALIENTE**

Finalmente a salvo, los tres chicos fueron atendidos por Madame Pomfrey, que comenzó por Ron, ya que era el peor parado de todos, mientras Albus Dumbledore se les unía poco después. La cara de autentica sorpresa del Director al ver al Maestro de Pociones charlando calladamente con Potter, que aguardaba turno para ser examinado, sentado en una de las camas, fue grande, y los azules ojos chispearon cautelosos detrás de sus gafas.

-¿Que ha sucedido, Severus?

Con deliberada lentitud, y tras un hechizo de privacidad, Severus Snape explicó la versión censurada de los acontecimientos, dejando a un lado el hecho de que otro Harry, el que había regresado del futuro, alterando la línea temporal; aun desilusionado, e invisible bajo su capa, estaba sentado un poco más allá, detrás de uno de los biombos que separaban y ocultaban aquellas camas del resto del hospital, en una cama vacía, bajo sus hechizos y barreras protectoras para evitar su detección. Los ojos suspicaces y algo recelosos del Director escrutaron atentamente a los dos varones, el adulto Slytherin y el niño Griffindor, y por un instante, sus ojos buscaron levemente a su alrededor. Atrayendo su atención de nuevo, Severus deshizo las protecciones de la jaula y sacó una botella de su túnica, vertiendo parsimoniosamente una gota entre las fauces de la rata. Después, Albus hizo los honores y la deslustrada y demacrada figura de Peter Petigrew apareció tras su hechizo en Scabers, envuelto en cadenas y atado a la cama del hospital, aunque el hombre permaneció inerte y sumido al parecer en un sueño profundo. El anciano suspiró ligeramente, y sus ojos azules se endurecieron por un segundo, helándose, antes de sonreír afablemente, aunque con una cierta tensión en la comisura de los labios:

- Muy bien, Severus. Los aurores se harán cargo de Petigrew, y comenzaré a plantear de inmediato el caso para exculpar a Sirius de su muerte. Veré lo que se puede hacer, Harry, pero no te aseguro nada…

Tras una mirada fría de aquellos ojos azules, el Director se interesó de nuevo brevemente por el estado de salud de los otros chicos y después, salió, llevándose a Madame Pomfrey con él, charlando sobre algo inteligible para los ocupantes de la enfermería. Harry miró con ojos llenos de curiosidad a Severus, que le murmuró algo al oído y desapareció obedientemente en el baño, para retornar, momentos después, algo más sonriente de lo normal, y apretando fuertemente entre las manos una cadenita que deslizó en el bolsillo de la túnica de Hermione, que continuaba en un estado algo histérico, al darle un impulsivo abrazo, al que se sumó Ron. Cuando la enfermera regresó, y chequeó concienzudamente a Harry, el último de sus pacientes, y tras darle un par de pociones, le dejó libre de marcharse. Ron tenía que quedarse, en observación y Hermione, que aun estaba muy nerviosa, deseaba acompañarle un rato más, pero la bruja prometió que por la mañana estarían como nuevos.

Severus murmuró suavemente que él se encargaría de que Harry cenase algo y se retirase a descansar y colocando una mano en el hombro del muchacho, le guió hacia las puertas de la enfermería, mientras el moreno agitaba la mano en una última despedida. Severus Snape condujo a Harry hacia sus habitaciones particulares, y el joven se sentó cohibido y nervioso en el sofá frente al pequeño fuego. El lugar era una estancia amplia y única, con un rincón acogedor frente al fuego, un pequeño escritorio, una mesa con dos sillas y un gran lecho de aspecto mullido. El profesor le indicó el baño mientras revolvía en su armario, buscando algo y Harry abrió la puerta, tentativo. Una antigua bañera de hierro esmaltado en color blanco, con fuertes patas en forma de garras le sorprendió. En general, el baño tenía un aire...victoriano, con un espejo ovalado con adornos de plata sobre una palangana de porcelana decorada con dos jarras de agua a ambos lados y una toalla colgando de la barra de hierro con similares adornos, todo encastrado en un mueble de forja muy trabajado. El water era más convencional, gracias a Dios, y Harry observó con curiosidad que junto a la bañera había un gran cántaro de agua caliente, en un escabel.

El hombre entró y encontró a Harry mirando con ojos asombrados su baño, y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Porqué no has preparado el baño Harry?

El chico bajó los ojos con vergüenza y murmuró azorado:

-Lo siento profesor...pero no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo...

Refunfuñando, Severus Sanpe se acercó a la bañera y vertió en ella el cántaro de agua caliente y aunque este era pequeño, llenó por completo la bañera en minutos, sin que el agua humeante parase de fluir nunca.

-¿Hechizo auto rellenante, recuerdas?

Harry asintió, sonrojándose aun más de lo que ya estaba y se removió inquieto ante la mirada expectante del hombre. Finalmente, el Profesor señaló a un bulto de ropa en un escabel y susurró:

-Un pijama y ropa interior, te estarán grandes sin dudas, pero son nuevos y puedo ajustarlos para tí luego.

El hombre vertió en el agua una loción de aspecto irisado y esta se lleno de espesa espuma, cremosa como nata montada, desprendiendo un suave olor a hierba recién cortada, antes de desaparecer sin palabras. Harry se relajó en silencio, comenzando a frotarse lentamente con una esponja, disfrutando del raro lujo de un baño, y además uno tan extravagante. La espuma se sentía deliciosa en su piel, y no irritaba las pequeñas abrasiones que aun tenía. Pero finalmente empezó a sentir hambre, además de sueño y cansancio, y salió del agua, preguntándose qué hacer con esta mientras se envolvía en las gruesas toallas. Tentativo, golpeó la bañera con su varita, sin pensar en nada más que en que ver esta limpia y vacía de nuevo y ante su asombro el agua se arremolinó, hizo un sonido de succión y desapareció.

Sonriendo, vestido en un elegante pijama de caballero de seda color gris marengo con detalles plateados, que le quedaba enorme, el joven emergió y llamó suavemente al profesor. Este apareció de detrás de una estantería, pociones en mano y Harry torció el gesto. Severus agitó su varita y el pijama se encogió ligeramente, al menos lo justo para que el muchacho no se pisase los pantalones. El hombre tan solo le miró con seriedad, alzando una ceja, y con un pequeño suspiro de resignación, el joven apuró las dos pociones sin quejas ni dudas, tan solo una cierta cara de asco ante el sabor. A estas alturas, estaba más que acostumbrado a tomar todo lo que el hombre le ponía por delante y agradeció con una sonrisa tímida el vaso de agua fresca que el hombre le dio un momento después para deshacerse de los restos del sabor de las pociones. Tras enjuagarse la boca, escupió el agua en el water, y miró interrogativo al hombre que murmuró:

-Solo un sorbo, Harry…No querrás arruinar mis pociones, verdad?

Harry, obediente, tragó tan solo un sorbo de la fresca y deliciosa agua, y devolvió el vaso. El chiquillo removió los dedos de los descalzos pies y siguió al hombre. En la mesa aguardaba una cena de aspecto delicioso y Harry comió con apetito, aunque no mucha cantidad ya que pronto comenzó a bostezar. El ligero sedante comenzaba a hacer efecto en su organismo, sumado al cansancio, y los habituales efectos secundarios de casi todas las pociones curativas, somnolencia y disminución de la actividad física, se acumularon sobre el agotado cuerpo adolescente. Severus le incitó a lavarse los dientes y finalmente aseado, bostezando atrozmente, el moreno regresó, los ojos cargados de sueño. El profesor le guió hasta su cama y el chico, aunque sonrojado, se amoldó sin protestas entre las sabanas, demasiado somnoliento. Fue cuidadosamente arropado y tras un leve e inesperado beso de buenas noches del hombre en la frente, Harry se durmió placida y profundamente, sintiéndose…inmensamente protegido y amado, aspirando el suave olor de la loción del adulto, impregnado en las almohadas, una sonrisa beatifica flotando en sus labios, mientras Severus le acariciaba una y otra vez los negros cabellos. Nadie le había dado nunca antes un beso de buenas noches…

Finalmente satisfecho y seguro de que Harry dormía profundamente, Severus se dio una rápida ducha y recogió sus habitaciones a golpe de varita, devolviéndolas a su prístino estado habitual. Con destreza, transformó el sofá en un amplio y mullido diván, sacó más sabanas y mantas, acomodándose con cojines y un libro en las manos, observando atentamente la silueta del joven que dormía relajado en su cama. El hombre sonrió, y abrió el libro, sumergiéndose en la lectura del tratado de pociones, esperando que el esquivo sueño le venciese, porque en ese momento, era incapaz de ello, incapaz de dejar de mirar a cada rato hacia el joven dormido y sonreír radiantemente de nuevo, regocijándose en su contemplación, hasta que finalmente, su mente aceptó que Harry, era por fin, suyo. Completamente suyo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Y entramos de lleno en mi particular UA. El tablero de ajedrez se dispone para la partida….**

**En el bando negro, por supuesto, tenemos a Riddle, la Reina Negra, la pieza mas letal y agresiva del tablero... de momento**

**Dumbledore es a la vez el Rey y la Reina Blanca, el protector y la pieza clave de su bando, auqnue oculta celosamente su lado agresivo y deja que los demas hagan el trabajo sucio por él si es posible... Todos los demas son peones para él...**

**Severus es el Alfil... ¿Pero en que bando, Blanco o Negro?. Alfil negro simulando ser blanco o Alfil blanco disfrazado de negro? **

**Nos faltan la Torre Negra, el Caballo Negro...**

**Sirius y Remus...¿alguna apuesta?**

**Y Harry...¿Adivinais que pieza és y en que bando está? **

**EL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO **

Deshacerse de los pestilentes y pesados aurores y del inepto Ministro resultó tarea relativamente fácil, contando con el apoyo del jefe de Slytherin a su lado, silencioso y atento, sus ojos negros amenazando claramente a cualquiera en la sala a contradecir tan solo por un momento las palabras de Harry. El Ministro cabeceó, aturdido, realmente al Ministerio se le avecinaba una gran tormenta bajo el nombre de Sirius Black. Además, después de que le entregaran en bandeja de plata al autentico traidor, al culpable de vender a los Potter, los aurores habían sido tan torpes como para reanimarle para carearle con el muchacho, ignorando el hecho de que era un animago…porque no constaba en su ficha oficial. Y Petigrew…había vuelto a escapar, tras confesar llorosamente – una vez más - su delito. Pese a que el joven le tuvo a tiro, el muchacho no levantó su varita, y la rata cruzó con él una extraña mirada antes de escabullirse por el agujero más cercano. Semejante comportamiento le valió una perorata de los Aurores, hasta que el muchacho, muy calmadamente, quizás más de lo que debiera y apretando los puños, les recodara suavemente que después de todo, era **su trabajo** y no el suyo mantener adecuadamente custodiado al prisionero, haciendo rechinar de rabia los dientes de los aurores. Tras haber sido amonestado erróneamente por el Ministerio por el hechizo realizado por Dobby, el elfo; el joven no tenia en muy buena estima general a los oficiales del Ministerio. Ni al Ministro tampoco, por supuesto. Cornelius Fudge era un idiota. Si realmente creía en la culpabilidad de su padrino… ¿Por qué le había dejado completamente solo y a la merced de cualquiera ese verano en Callejón Diagón?.

Harry se cerró como una ostra y negó tercamente haber visto a su padrino, pese al asedio de todos los adultos, incluido el Director. Durante unos momentos, el Ministro valoró la posibilidad de usar veritaserum con el muchacho, realmente decidido a lograr la información que deseaba, pero el Slytherin colocó una mano protectora sobre el hombro del joven apenas vio aflorar el pensamiento en los ojos de Fugde, mirándole con su más terrible ceño. No hacía falta legeremencia para eso. Cornelius era transparente, demasiado transparente. Y cobarde. Ron y Hermione tampoco mencionaron a Sirius. Severus se había asegurado la tarde anterior de ello, borrando por completo esos recuerdos, de manera que los jóvenes solo recordaban al enorme perrazo negro, y la afección de Lupin también permaneció a salvo. El hombre incluso había salido de su mazmorra a buscar a los otros dos de madrugada, oculto bajo la útil capa de invisibilidad, apenas se ocultó la luna, y se ofreció a llevar a Sirius en forma canina a sus propias habitaciones para una rápida revisión y unas primeras curas.

Harry estaba ansioso, expectante, porque Severus le había prometido que si alguna vez le pedía ayuda, desde ese momento se iba a ocupar personalmente de él. Y mientras Sirius volvía a ser un hombre libre, el Slytherin había decidido casi unilateralmente que eso significaba que Harry iba a vivir con él. Y sorprendentemente, Harry había dicho que sí. Severus había estado tratándole todo el curso de las secuelas de sus heridas en la Cámara de los Secretos –dolores erráticos en todo el cuerpo, especialmente las articulaciones- y después de su ayuda, el muchacho confiaba en él. Muchos secretos habían sido revelados a lo largo del curso entre ambos. Pero lo peor aún estaba por llegar. Saber que estaba marcado como mortífago, que era un espía; conocer su ambiguo y extraño papel en la guerra, había sido duro de aceptar, pero el hombre había tomado delante de él una dosis de veritaserum, y dejado todas sus reservas y dobleces detrás, respondiendo a todas sus preguntas. Además, en los pocos días restantes hasta el fin de curso, Severus le había demostrado mas afecto y dedicación en privado de lo que nunca nadie había hecho y eso era más que suficiente para él.

Además Sirius, su padrino, estaba plenamente conforme con que su ahijado viviese con Snape; cualquier cosa era buena con tal de alejarlo de esos malditos muggles. Sirius había sufrido el incesante acoso de su familia, empujándole a aceptar algo que no deseaba -la Marca Tenebrosa-, y poniéndole como ejemplo de perfección a su hermano y a Severus. No era de extrañar que su relación personal fuese tensa y amarga. Sin embargo, incluso él, era capaz de reconocer que Severus era…honorable. Su visión de lo que representaban las Artes Oscuras era realmente tradicional, lejos de los disparates que algunos, sin verdadero conocimiento ni respeto por la Magia, practicaban tan alegremente. Mucho más próxima a su propio pensamiento realmente. Además, espiando bajo su forma canina, Sirius había visto lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que por seco y duro que fuese Snape, era mucho mejor que los Drusley. Y había firmado un documento, encomendando al Slytherin sesiones de tutorías privadas para su ahijado, un respaldo legal para la situación de Harry en su custodia. Sirius, bajo su forma animal y el apodo de Tizón, había pasado a ser públicamente la nueva mascota de Remus, protegida su identidad de posibles intentos de revertirle a su apariencia humana con un collar hábilmente encantado. Aunque los perros no estaban oficialmente admitidos en el castillo, el Director había murmurado con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, los azules ojos llenos de muda reserva, que dadas las circunstancias y su heroica colaboración en los recientes eventos, Remus estaba autorizado a quedarse con Tizón, y a llevarlo con él, siempre y cuando el animal se comportase educadamente. Y Sirius, en su papel de perrazo perdido, ladrador pero no mordedor, se había instalado confortablemente en las habitaciones del licántropo, donde su ahijado podía visitarles a ambos, para satisfacción de los tres.

Severus comenzó de inmediato a tratar a Sirius de los daños provocados por su larga estancia en Azkaban, y ante la sorpresa de todos los implicados, le entregó a Remus un traslador para un pequeña finquita de campo de su propiedad, en un paraje cercano a una playa aislada, una cala solitaria rodeada de bosque, donde Sirius y el podían pasar el verano, y continuar el tratamiento. Y la figurilla en que aun estaba transformado Buckbeack. El hipogrifo podía ser tanto una alarma ante la presencia de extraños como un útil medio de transporte en caso de emergencia. Sirius sufría una fuerte claustrofobia, su magia estaba totalmente desquiciada, y su mente tenía lagunas de memoria. Pasarían tal vez cuatro o cinco meses o quizás incluso un año antes de su total recuperación física y mágica, y su mente puede que aun tardara más tiempo. Los dementores tenían un efecto terrible en él, su mera presencia era suficiente para hacerle casi perder el control, (incluso aunque solo se tratase de un bogart) y probablemente, esa secuela le acompañaría en mayor o menor grado de por vida. Las pesadillas eran habituales, así como los ataques de pánico, pero Remus estaba al parecer más que dispuesto a hacer de enfermero voluntario, bajo las indicaciones del hábil maestro pocionista. Y Harry sintió crecer aun más su gratitud por Severus Snape. Porque la historia previa de los Merodeadores con él no era precisamente cordial y Severus Snape estaba ayudando a un hombre que había hecho de sus días de escuela un tormento, y el muchacho supo que era por él, solo por él, que el hombre estaba dejando atrás el amargo pasado.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño y habló a solas con Harry, en los últimos días de curso, francamente preocupado por el distanciamiento del muchacho de sus anteriormente inseparables amigos, y su creciente proximidad a Remus y Severus, recordándole la importancia de las barreras de sangre en casa de sus tíos, preguntándole si realmente quería ir a vivir con Snape ese verano, acosándole casi. Pero nada hizo cambiar de opinión al terco muchacho, que incluso tuvo la desfachatez de recordar al hombre que su padrino era inocente, Pettigrew lo había confesado ante él y los Aurores y que lo que debía hacer, era acelerar el proceso para su declaración como tal; esgrimiendo para justificar su terca decisión, la carta en que Sirius **le ordenaba** pasar el verano con el Slytherin, para mejorar sus resultados académicos. Tanto Remus como él confiaban en la palabra del otro, y en su promesa de no desear más que lo mejor para Harry. Pese a sus rivalidades de adolescencia, el sentido del honor del Slytherin y su empeño en cumplir una palabra dada eran innegables.

El anciano mago se negó en rotundo a admitir semejante arreglo, alegando que aunque Sirius era legalmente su padrino y tutor, era un hombre aun oficialmente buscado por la justicia, un prófugo. Y dejó claro que le parecía muy desconsiderado despreciar la protección brindada por el sacrificio de su madre, haciendo salir a Harry de mal humor y enojado de su despacho, realmente furioso…a buscar consuelo en Severus, tras prohibirle pasar el verano con el Slytherin. Pero el hombre tan solo frunció el ceño, furioso con el Director, y apretó los puños, abrazándole contra su pecho, dejándole desahogarse de la rabia que amenazaba con desbocarse por completo, susurrando una y otra vez que todo iba a solucionarse. Que jamás tendría que preocuparse, que no iba a regresar con sus tíos, que ya nunca iba a estar solo…

Pese a las estrictas órdenes del Director, con veladas amenazas incluidas, el hombre no cesó su contacto con el adolescente, sino que lo incrementó, de espaldas al resto de la escuela. Y el día de regreso, se encontró con Harry en la estación del tren, convenientemente disfrazado con multijugos, suplantando a su tío Vernon. Severus había comprado literalmente a Harry, ofreciendo dinero y un bono de vacaciones para sus tíos. Bien disfrazado, bajo la imagen de un respetable hombre de negocios, acompañado del sutil negociador Lucius Malfoy, también disfrazado en su papel de abogado, y presentándose en el trabajo de Vernon, le puso delante un maletín lleno de fajos de billetes muggles y el documento de renuncia a cualquier custodia o responsabilidad en la sociedad mágica o muggle sobre Harry, explicándole, que desde ese momento, él se haría cargo del muchacho, y ellos estarían libres de él para siempre. Vernon se llevó los papeles, y regresó con ellos firmados por Petunia también, feliz de deshacerse del maldito chico. Así que con la renuncia en sus manos a favor de él mismo, con Sirius y Lupin como padrinos, e incluso Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black en el papel de nuevos tutores legales en caso de incapacidad de todos los demás; las barreras en torno a Privet Drive plantadas por Dumbledore se deshicieron, rota su ancla. Y Severus apareció con Harry en el que ahora iba a ser su nuevo hogar.

El hogar de Severus, una pequeña mansión, antigua y solemne, de granito rosa adornada por mármoles exóticos, rodeada de viejos jardines de estilo romántico, llenos de fuentes, laberintos de setos, pérgolas y antiguas rosaledas aromáticas, fue una gran sorpresa. Prince Manor estaba bajo el encantamiento Fidelius, y Severus le dio su localización al muchacho, haciéndole sentirse realmente importante. Severus no había parado de forzar poción tras poción en su garganta, obsesionado al parecer con su estado de salud, y de hacer numerosos diagnósticos y hechizos curativos sobre su persona. Harry tragaba obedientemente las asquerosas recetas, sin una queja, su pecho lleno de una extraña ilusión cada vez que la luz de preocupación que llenaba los ojos negros desaparecía durante un rato al verle ingerir un nuevo reconstituyente, un vitamínico, o lo que quiera que fuese que le ofreciese el hombre.

Durante los primeros días del verano, entre estudios, visitas a Sirius y Remus y de estos al muchacho y su actual tutor, Harry había aprendido que existía una neta diferencia entre lo que el Ministerio llamaba magia o artes oscuras y la magia malvada y realmente perversa, cuya única finalidad era dañar a los demás. Que nada es absolutamente blanco o negro, en la inmensa mayoría de las cosas prevalecen los infinitos matices del gris… Y que no toda la magia que se enseñaba era realmente blanca…muchos de los hechizos y sobre todo pociones que se enseñaban en la actualidad, eran realmente y en estricto sentido, artes oscuras. Por ejemplo, el dinero que Severus había entregado a sus parientes estaba maldito, y mientras no se arrepentirán de corazón de los maltratos ocasionados, nada de lo que obtuviesen de él, les proporcionaría satisfacción real alguna. Sin importar que todo fuese perfecto y de la mejor calidad, nada les parecería bastante bueno nunca. Conociendo bien a sus tíos y a su primo, Harry se rió durante un rato, imaginándose a Dudley permanentemente hambriento, ante fuentes y fuentes de comida; o a Petunia, en boca de las vecinas por su nuevo vestido o el arreglo del porche; o a Vernon, ansiando volver a cambiar otra vez su nuevo coche… Y Severus le prometió llevarle de incognito a ver los resultados de su trabajo, si sus resultados escolares eran buenos. Sin embargo, el hechizo utilizado era técnicamente legal, pese a los perversos efectos, porque estaba catalogado como defensa antirrobo.

El hombre le enseñó que las denominadas Artes Oscuras eran realmente la fuente y el origen ancestral de la magia, las primeras y primitivas formas de expresión de esta: Esoterismo, Rituales, Lenguas Animales, Runas, Necromancia, Animagia, Magia Elemental, Magia de Sangre, Magia Sexual y otras más…todas eran ramas de la Magia Arcana o Ancestral. Le explicó que las antiguas Mansiones estaban protegidas entre otras cosas por Rituales y Magia de Sangre, haciendo imposible romper o traspasar las barreras mientras alguien de esa sangre estuviese conectado a ellas. Y que si un mago de pura sangre no tiene descendencia, mediante un ritual de Adopción de Sangre Verdadera, puede proveerse de un heredero que sea realmente, no solo de nombre, de su misma sangre, capaz de controlar y acceder a los secretos y tesoros de sus antepasados… Se le presentaron delicadamente ciertos ritos de Magia Sexual, entre ellos las más antiguas formas de matrimonio mágico, capaces de crear un vínculo de amor y afecto realmente indisoluble entre los contrayentes, y Severus le explicó que un pequeño acto de Necromancia para traer de vuelta por un rato a los espíritus de sus padres hubiera permitido saber quién era el guardián secreto de sus padres, liberando a Sirius de culpas.

Le puso al corriente de que Remus era y sería siempre considerado una criatura y un mago oscuro, el ser un hombre lobo le hacía más perceptivo y apto para gran parte de esa antigua magia Arcana. Y que Sirius…había sido educado desde niño en los antiguos ritos arcanos, y pese a que era o había sido un Auror como su padre, siempre tendía a recurrir a ella, no con malas intenciones ni ánimo criminal, sino porque era una parte dominante de su naturaleza… durante generaciones su familia había usado la magia denominada oscura sin restricciones, cultivando cuidadosamente los talentos que esta demandaba. Y que simplemente por el hecho de ser capaz de hablar Parsel, el también era un mago oscuro a los ojos del Ministerio… Harry había rumiado lentamente la información leyendo polvorientos tomos de aspecto frágil y decrépito en la biblioteca; hablando con Remus e incuso si estaba suficientemente lúcido, con Sirius, y por supuesto con Severus…y aceptado lentamente que muchas de las llamadas Artes Oscuras, eran simplemente partes de la Magia Arcana, mas impredecibles e incontrolables, tal vez menos fiables y seguras, y que como en todo, existían partes realmente malignas, pero Harry también había visto maldad en la llamada Magia Blanca.

Después de todo, ¿que era si no, un hechizo diseñado específicamente para castrar y volver impotentes permanentemente a los hombres lobo? ¿O para esterilizar irreversiblemente a las brujas después de tener un hijo squib? Incluso encontró una poción diseñada para violar con impunidad y seguridad a los muggles, al parecer muy en boga entre la alta sociedad en busca de emociones fuertes. Pero, ¿Qué impedía usarla para asaltar a otros magos, si estos después no recordarían nada en absoluto? Y qué decir de la afinidad del Ministerio por los Dementores, las más repugnantes criaturas, pura maldad, y su alegría en condenar al Beso, una suerte mucho peor que la muerte. El veritaserum al que tan aficionados eran los aurores, era una de las más tenebrosas pociones; nacida de las raíces mismas de la magia antigua, una violenta violación de la intimidad de la mente, peor aun que la Legermancia, sin defensa ni barrera posible. Pero su innegable utilidad en los interrogatorios hacia que el Ministerio dejase a un lado los escrúpulos y autorizase gozoso y liberalmente su uso. Y Harry entendió lo que Severus sobre todo, y aunque más a regañadientes, también Remus y Sirius querían decirle. No todos los llamados magos oscuros eran malvados…realmente, tan solo una pequeñísima minoría… igualmente representada en el otro bando, teóricamente y según el Ministerio, inmaculado y siempre libre de pecados…

Ninguna familia purasangre podía dejar a un lado ciertos aspectos de esta Magia Arcana, simplemente porque sostenían las mismas fundaciones de su modo de vida y renunciar a ellas significaba perder antiguas reliquias, inclusive propiedades, títulos…Incluso los Potter, llegado un momento dado, y sin haber concebido naturalmente un heredero, tuvieron que recurrir a las más antiguas tradiciones para asegurar la continuidad de la familia, adoptando en sangre a James, su padre, con ayuda de la magia…No era tan difícil encontrar un niño mago huérfano, abandonado al nacer o incluso un nacido muggle, después de todo. Y el último acto de su madre, su inmolación voluntaria y sacrificio, ignorado por la mayoría del mundo mágico, era una de las expresiones más puras y poderosas de la Magia Arcana… una defensa que no estaba ligada como el Director decía a la sangre de la familia de su madre, sino a cualquiera en amplio sentido a quien Harry pudiera llamar familia, más vinculada al amor mutuo y a la voluntad de proteger al muchacho que a un parentesco real. Así que la protección de su madre le acompañaba, incluso aquí, en Prince Manor, o en la pequeña casita donde Sirius estaba recuperándose al cuidado de Remus…los tres hombres eran ahora su familia, su autentica familia…. y el mejor escudo que Harry pudiera desear. La lectura del testamento de sus padres, largo tiempo postergada y nunca realizada por el Director, hizo brotar lágrimas de los ojos de Harry, ya que estos le encomendaban al cuidado de Sirius y Remus, prohibiendo expresamente que **bajo ninguna circunstancia** fuese a vivir con Petunia Evans. Incluso Severus estaba nombrado entre la lista de otros posible guardianes alternativos, junto con Minerva y Andrómeda Tonks.

Y cuando el muchacho que aun no había cumplido los 14 años pareció comprender realmente todo lo que le habían desvelado, por fin, Severus le había contado con más detalle lo que esperaba de él, y Harry estaba cada vez más convencido de que realmente, quería esto. Severus quería que Harry fuese su Aprendiz, honrando los arcanos ritos del esoterismo, enseñarle y cuidar de él, como su Maestro, transmitirle todos sus conocimientos. Era increíble ver como el hombre se preocupaba y desvivía por él, lejos ya de la necesidad de mantener una fachada, y por primera vez en su vida, Harry supo lo que era tener a un padre ocupándose de sus necesidades. O al menos, un pariente o algo muy parecido. Así que Harry estaba en la Biblioteca, leyendo una vez más el contrato que el hombre le había dejado. El se comprometía a dedicar su esfuerzo al aprendizaje de una o varias de las Maestrías que eran la especialidad de su Mentor, y este, en retorno, se ocuparía de él, en todos los aspecto, proporcionándole igualmente, los medios y tutores para la Maestría de su elección. Además, un Maestro no podía tener sino dos Aprendices simultáneamente, y no podía tomar un segundo sin que el primero accediese a ello. Harry ya sabía cuál era el segundo aprendiz que Severus deseaba y por él, también eso estaba bien. Era lógico, después de todo.

Harry releyó de nuevo el encabezamiento del contrato. "Lord Severus Snape Prince, Lord Prince, Maestro de Pociones, Artes Oscuras y Sanación, solicita el honor de tomar como Aprendiz a Harry James Potter, heredero de la casa Potter y la casa Black" Nadie había usado su nombre tan formalmente nunca y Harry sonrió traviesamente. El contrato establecía una relación contractual, pero también un vínculo emocional que se prolongaría posiblemente durante toda su vida. Y lo más importante no era el documento, mero reflejo legal, sino el rito que les uniría, vinculándoles a ambos en sus nuevos roles. Según Severus, Maestro y Aprendiz viven como familia durante al menos 10 o 12 años, hasta que el joven Aprendiz ha superado todas las pruebas y es considerado formalmente un nuevo Maestro. Después, como en todas las familias, el joven es libre de abandonar el hogar, pero el lazo emocional y afectivo con su Maestro permanece. La única manera de romper un contrato de Aprendizaje es la vulneración de los derechos de los participes. Si el Maestro abusa de su poder, o no cuida adecuadamente de su pupilo, este puede llevar su caso ante los tribunales y ser liberado de sus obligaciones. Igualmente, si el Aprendiz es desleal, roba o engaña a su maestro, este puede romper la relación, liberándose de sus obligaciones. Harry había releído una y otra vez los pergaminos y con una pregunta en mente, se encaminó a buscar a Severus Snape, caminando por el corredor acristalado que se abría al lado sur, un lugar esplendido para disfrutar del sol en invierno, pero excesivamente caluroso para su gusto en verano.

Con un educado repiqueteo de sus nudillos en la puerta, Harry aguardó paciente ante la puerta del laboratorio, consciente de que el hombre se perdía a si mismo dentro de sus calderos y pociones y que hasta que no le autorizara a entrar, era inútil molestarle. Minutos más tarde, la voz grave se hizo oír a través de la puerta y Harry abrió cuidadosamente, y cerró tras el sin ruido. Severus revolvía con rapidez un caldero, añadiendo una lluvia de metal molido a la hirviente poción, rodeado de fumarolas de colores, y no apartó los ojos del caldero hasta que la poción dejó de burbujear, y finalmente, quedó lista. O al menos, en un estadio en que su elaboración podía detenerse. Colocando un cristal protector con un encantamiento preservador sobre el recipiente, Severus alzó los ojos de la mesa por primera vez, y vio al muchacho expectante, silencioso, aguardando junto a la puerta. Secándose las manos en un paño y suspirando - había sido una poción difícil- el hombre avanzó y le condujo a una salita cercana, donde, tras beber un refrescante vaso de té helado, murmuró en voz suave:

-¿Querías algo, Harry?

El moreno asintió, nervioso y tras una evidente vacilación, mordiéndose los labios y mirando al suelo, el joven le miró a los ojos y susurró frunciendo el ceño ligeramente:

-Yo...me preguntaba… quién fue su Maestro...

EL hombre palideció y su rostro se llenó de furia, y Harry se encogió en su silla, sobresaltado. Suspirando, el hombre le ofreció un nuevo vaso de té helado y susurró:

-No estoy enfadado contigo, Harry. Es que no me gusta recordarle...

EL hombre dejó vagar sus ojos por la habitación, como buscando una manera de empezar y tras un rato de tenso silencio murmuró:

-Veras Harry, mi Maestro no era un hombre…honorable, y su... visión de las obligaciones de un aprendiz no coincidían con las mías. Mi elección de una especialización en Artes Oscuras no le agradó mucho tampoco, pero estaba obligado a complacerme, así que las cosas entre nosotros eran...tensas, muy tensas. Así que cuando terminé mis estudios, rompí cualquier relación con él. Y si realmente necesitas saberlo, mi maestro de Pociones fue Damocles Belby...y él me llevó a Cygnus Black para mi Maestría en Artes Oscuras. Y este a Voldemort, cuando demostré autentico potencial.

Severus se calló que el afamado hombre le había usado sexualmente, abusando de su poder sobre él, y pese que Severus podía haberle denunciado, su posición, un mestizo, sin nombre ni dinero le habían llevado a consentir la situación. Porque desde luego, el hombre había esperado a que superase la edad del consentimiento, y nunca le había forzado violentamente. Al principio usaba afrodisíacos para doblegar su cuerpo a sus deseos y más tarde, ni siquiera eso fue necesario. Severus sabía que nadie le prestaría atención a sus demandas, y aunque las admitiesen, se encontraría a sí mismo en la calle, sin recursos y sin medios para vivir o continuar sus estudios, y lo que es peor, estigmatizado para siempre. No, Belby, pese a ser un mago teóricamente blanco, era todo un ejemplo de lo que no debe ser un Maestro, y Harry no necesitaba saber los detalles. Cygnus y detrás de él, Voldemort, le habían parecido la única salida posible en ese momento al joven aprendiz. Severus tenía verdadero talento, era una promesa en su campo. Y los Black, ante la imposibilidad de ofrecer al Lord también a Sirius como era su deseo, entregaron en su lugar a Severus. Y Riddle le ofreció los recursos que tan desesperadamente necesitaba para desligarse de Belby. Su estancia en Hogwarts había estado pagada de antemano, pero Severus necesitaba además libros y ropas. Hasta la muerte de su abuelo paterno, bastantes años después, ya siendo un adulto, Severus tan solo había tenido la escasa herencia que le dejara su madre para sobrevivir, apenas suficiente para no morirse de hambre pero no para costearse los estudios avanzados que quería hacer.

Harry, aun sorprendido por el hecho de que Cygnus, el tío de Sirius hubiese instruido inicialmente a Severus en Artes Oscuras, se levantó de su silla y se sentó suavemente a los pies del hombre, que había bajado la cabeza, con vergüenza contenida. Un Aprendiz debía honrar a su maestro, pero simplemente, Severus no podía, era imposible para él tan siquiera pensar en el hombre sin sentir la bilis revolviéndose en su estomago. Su padre había sido violento y abusivo, pero era muggle y no entendía el mundo mágico, pero ser tratado así por alguien que voluntariamente había prometido protegerle y cuidar de él...era la peor de las traiciones...una lagrima rodó por las mejillas del hombre y Harry dejó de dudar. Abrazó suavemente al mago, y este le envolvió en sus brazos, dejando reposar su cabeza en el pelo revuelto del chico. La voz de Harry susurró suavemente:

-Ud no será igual que él, estoy seguro...va a ser un Maestro maravilloso, Severus...

Cuando el cerebro del Slytherin captó el significado del suave susurró del chico, su cabeza se alzó repentinamente, y sus ojos buscaron los del muchacho, brillantes, llenos de esperanza:

-¿Realmente? ¿Estás seguro Harry?

EL chico asintió y sonrió radiantemente, añadiendo:

-Sabe que sí. Ya está cuidando de mí, como…como si fuese mi padre...

Severus sonrió, asintiendo y tirando de Harry le instó a sentarse en sus rodillas. Harry tal vez era demasiado mayor para eso, pero Severus notaba que el joven apreciaba y atesoraba realmente cada gesto y cada caricia, cada demostración de afecto, hambriento de lo que le había sido tan cruelmente negado toda la vida, y después de una intensa lucha interior, había dejado de hacerse de rogar. Los ojos de los dos se encontraron y por unos minutos, ninguno dijo nada, tan solo disfrutando de la mutua proximidad, de la presencia y contacto con el otro. Harry suspiró suavemente, y alzó una mano hasta la mejilla del hombre limpiando los restos de lágrimas con sus dedos, cuidadosamente, con delicadeza, y en silencio. El hombre se dejó hacer, mirando los ojos del joven y esbozó una sonrisa. Aun no habían realizado el ritual, y Harry ya demostraba la preocupación propia de un Aprendiz por su Maestro…Tenía que dejar clara una cosa, una muy importante y le miró con firmeza, dejando que su voz se llenase de seriedad.

-No soy tu padre, Harry, y no aspiro a serlo, esa no es mi intención, te lo prometo. No pretendo usurpar su lugar...ese rincón de tu corazón nunca podrá ser ocupado por mí. La relación que tendremos si realmente accedes a esto será más bien como la de…unos primos. Seremos familia, y cuidaremos uno de otro, y como Maestro y adulto, yo tendré casi plena custodia legal sobre tí, pero incluso así, Sirius seguirá siendo tu padrino, y podrás verle siempre que quieras, y a Remus también, te lo prometo. Aunque ya no pueda decidir muchas cosas sobre tu vida, Sirius tendrá el manejo de tus bienes y finanzas hasta que acabes tus estudios de Maestría.

Harry asintió. Había leído esa parte del contrato, y estaba bien saber que Severus no pensaba apartarle de Sirius o de Remus. Sabía también que aquel tipo de contrato era ya muy poco usual, que actualmente la gente no se comprometía de esa forma, y que por eso había tan pocos auténticos Maestros. Era una de las antiguas tradiciones que se estaba perdiendo. Nadie quería dejar su vida en suspenso hasta los ventitantos años, renunciar a obtener un trabajo remunerado y una pareja, mientras que el prestigio y el fruto de su esfuerzo iba a las manos de otra persona... Antiguamente, no había escuelas formales, y los Maestros buscaban a los niños más brillantes, directamente de las manos de sus padres, los que destacasen en su especialidad, y si había acuerdo entre las partes, comenzaban a instruirles mucho antes, pero ahora, el Ministerio había hecho legalmente imposible que nadie aceptase un autentico contrato de Aprendiz antes de los 13 años. E incluso a esa edad, no muchos padres consentirían en considerarlo y aun menos adolescentes estarían realmente dispuestos a asumir el sacrificio que ser Aprendiz suponía. En las eras antiguas, era lo normal que un verdadero Maestro desease dedicar su esfuerzo a los niños con talento real en la que fuese su especialidad, y práctica habitual, garantizando que la técnica y el conocimiento no decreciesen sino creciesen con el paso de las generaciones, perfeccionándose. No existían escuelas, ni otras maneras de trasmitir los conocimientos, los magos eran pocos, vivían a veces inmersos entre los muggles y el intercambio genético facilitado al trasladar e insertar desde temprana edad a los niños entre diversas comunidades, una manera sencilla de evitar la endogamia en el seno de las familias destacadas muy apreciada.

Pero actualmente, los escasos Maestros o los magos expertos interesados en ello, optaban por elegir entre los mejores alumnos de TIMOS, sondearles y probar con pequeños trabajos durante los veranos hasta los EXTASIS y comenzar a trabajar con ellos a tiempo completo justo después de finalizar sus estudios regulares, en una versión moderna, más ligera y menos vinculante de la antigua relación, una mera relación laboral, entre un joven mago que desea profundizar sus conocimientos y un mago que puede ofrecerle un empleo con un sueldo módico, pero con la posibilidad de aprender lo que desea. Dumbledore era Maestro de Encantamientos y Duelo, pero ya no quedaban muchos magos que realmente hubieran pasado por semejante proceso de aprendizaje. Harry se relajó en el pecho de Severus y murmuró tranquilamente, confiado entre sus brazos:

-Un primo mayor está muy bien, Severus...además, también tengo a Sirius y a Remus. Tener alguien a quien poder confiar mis problemas, mas relajadamente que a un padre...quiero hacerlo, de veras que quiero...

Severus le apretó un poco más y murmuró:

-Sirius va a tener un ataque al corazón, Harry...

Harry se rió, una risa suave y fluida, que hizo temblar levemente su cuerpo sobre el regazo del hombre. Harry levantó la cabeza y denegó, sonriente, los ojos verdes iluminados, llenos de alegría:

-No, él entenderá que no puede separarme de parte de mi verdadera familia, ahora que por fin tengo una...

Severus asintió sonriendo y el resto de la tarde pasó entre charlas aparentemente intrascendentes, los dos sentados en un mullido sofá, hasta que Harry acabó quedándose dormido, la cabeza descansando en el hombro de su futuro Maestro.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno todo un cap enterito solo de Severus y Harry

Respecto al tablero de ajedrez… Remus y Sirius están por supuesto, en el bando de Harry... De cara a Harry, Sirius es efectivamente una de las Torres, aunque también puede tener actitudes de Caballo, y ser rápido y audaz, saltando a dar un golpe mortal con Remus. El licántropo es aparentemente un mero peón del bando blanco, pero veremos relucir su potencial en su autentico lugar, junto a Harry.

¿Sabeis que cada equipo de piezas de ajedrez tiene un Alfil sobre "blanco" y un Alfil en "negro"? Cada Alfil solo puede recorrer las diagonales de ese color, determinado por el color de la casilla en que se sitúan a los flancos del Rey y la Reina... y que junto a la Reina, sea del color que sea, siempre va el Alfil de su mismo color...

Severus es el Alfil Negro sobre negro... ¿Quién es el otro Alfil negro? Y nos falta otra Torre y otro Caballo..

Y efectivamente, Harry es el Rey Negro, disfrazado de Reina Blanca. Podría haber sido Reina Negra, va a desarrollar potencial para eso, pero...¿Cómo define su papel la relación entre él y Riddle, si este es la Reina Negra?

**Callejón Nocturn**

Al día siguiente, tras realizar previamente el sencillo y simbólico ritual tradicional en Prince Manor, Harry y su Maestro firmaron el contrato, como la ley demandaba, ante al menos un testigo imparcial – en este caso, tres: Lucius, Narcisa y Remus- y con la rúbrica y el pleno consentimiento de Sirius, su actual tutor legal. Harry no sintió nada raro, y mantuvo una semisonrisa todo el rato, pero Severus notó palpitar su corazón al verle realizar el corte ceremonial necesario. El Maestro, acompañado de su flamante Aprendiz de brujo, entregaron los documentos al duende encargado de las finanzas y la cuenta de los Prince, que guardó una copia en las cámaras de cada uno de los implicados y otra para registrarlo en Gringotts. Después de todo, un contrato de Aprendizaje era un tema estrictamente privado y el Ministerio no tenía por qué ser informado. Las cuentas de los Potter, con la excepción de la cuenta personal de Harry –su fondo de estudios- quedaron congeladas para él, y el manejo de sus finanzas y bienes a cargo de Sirius, Remus (Harry convenció fácilmente a Severus de incluirle en el contrato, hombre lobo o no) y Lucius Malfoy. El razonamiento de Severus era sencillo, pero claro: Si un Malfoy no era capaz de hacer que las inversiones y propiedades diesen su máximo rendimiento, nadie podía. Además, la situación legal de su padrino aun no estaba resulta, y era preferible tener todas las posibilidades cubiertas.

Lo que Harry no esperaba era la agotadora maratón de compras que siguió a la firma de los documentos en el saloncito de la mansión y al corto viaje vía Flu, al banco en Callejón Diagón. Severus compró para él un completo vestuario mágico y con algo de ropa muggle también, sencillo pero elegante, todo de la mejor calidad. Y Harry protestó sonoramente. No quería ser una carga para el hombre y… ¿Para qué necesitaba cinco pantalones de diario? ¿Y diez túnicas? ¿Y además ropa formal? El muchacho no veía la necesidad de tener tanta ropa, y estaba acostumbrado a pensar que el dinero de su fondo de estudios debía de ser cuidadosamente administrado. (No era consciente en absoluto de cuan rica era su familia y normalmente miraba mucho lo que gastaba) El hombre se inclinó muy serio sobre él, ligeramente intimidante desde su mayor altura y murmuró tan bajito que la dependienta no pudo oírle, pese a que estaba a escasos pasos de distancia:

-Requiero que tu presencia sea siempre impecable, no importa la circunstancia o el lugar, deberás estar siempre bien vestido, limpio y perfectamente aseado. Si para lograr eso es preciso que te mudes de ropa varias veces al día, así será, ¿entendido Aprendiz?

Harry, que había estado más que encantado de vestirse con las para él lujosas ropas que Severus le había dejado, procedentes bien de Draco o de su propio guardarropa, después de que el adulto quemara ostentosamente y a golpe de "Incendio" los harapos procedentes de los Dursley; bajó los ojos, levemente avergonzado, y murmuró muy bajito un "Si, Maestro". La imagen de un Aprendiz refleja el cuidado que su Maestro le otorga… así como él debería cuidar de tener siempre listas y dispuestas las ropas y cosas de Severus, en símbolo de su entrega. Era una relación de ayuda y cuidado mutuo, y él estaba siendo indisciplinado y rebelde…

Después de eso, no hubo más protestas y Harry, sonrojado aun hasta las orejas, se probó callada y dócilmente cuanta ropa quiso el hombre, dejándole escoger camisas, jerséis, capas de viaje, zapatos y botas, entre todo lo demás. Sin que Harry se diese cuenta, Severus encargó para él un nuevo baúl, más bonito, grande y cómodo que el anterior baúl escolar estandar. Un autentico vestidor miniaturizado, con múltiples divisiones y espacio mágicamente expandido interior suficiente para mantener en él ordenadamente y a salvo, ropas, libros y toda clase de objetos personales, además de sus útiles escolares; con un hechizo ultraaligerador de peso incorporado, cerradura semisintiente antirrobo, localizador y numerosas protecciones para toda clase de objetos que se depositasen en su interior, incluso una función autocatálogante, para que no perdiera nada entre los numerosos compartimentos y le fuese más fácil encontrar lo que necesitaba. Además, le compró una nueva mochila, de piel negra engrasada, sólida y práctica, resistente y prácticamente irrompible, con el mismo hechizo aligerador y cerradura, además de compartimentos especiales para diversos tipos de material, con un práctico autoexpansor de espacio interno, para permitirle cargar todo lo necesario sin necesidad de preocuparse por el volumen, peso o el tamaño del objeto.

El material escolar, libros y los mejores ingredientes para pociones, todo fue comprado y pagado por el adulto, para ser recogido más tarde por los elfos del hombre, que finalmente, le llevó al Callejon Knocturn, tras una seria advertencia sobre el sitio. Bajo ninguna circunstancia pondría Harry un pie en aquel lugar si no era acompañado por él. Que él fuese un brujo – un Aprendiz de brujo - no implicaba que tuviera su permiso para rondar a su libre albedrío por el lugar. El chico asintió muy serio y callado, sus verdes ojos dilatados levemente, murmurando suavemente un "Sí, Maestro" casi inaudible, que sin embargo hizo dulcificarse la estricta expresión de los ojos negros. Harry miraba con asombro las callejuelas y tiendas de aspecto polvoriento, sin tiempo apenas para leer los letreros de los escaparates y su Maestro, que no había dejado ni por un instante de posar su mano con firmeza en su hombro, le hizo entrar en un oscuro portal, del que se desprendía un fuerte olor a humedad. Al abrir la puerta, una multitud de pequeños ruidos llenaron sus oídos: gruñidos, chirridos y silbidos, una cacofonía procedente de la abigarrada multitud de animales que llenaban el lugar, apilados del suelo al techo, cubriendo cada rincón en las paredes y estanterías, en jaulas, peceras y terrarios. Avanzaron entre hileras de búhos y lechuzas, halcones y águilas de aspecto regio, cruzaron frente a peceras llenas de ranas, peces y tortugas, entre perros, gatos, ardillas, conejos, hurones y ratas, para llegar al fondo, donde detrás de las arañas y otros insectos, se encontraba el reptilario. Lagartos, iguanas, salamandras y gecos, crías de cocodrilos, caimanes y gaviales, y serpientes…serpientes de todos los colores y tamaños imaginables.

Harry miró con asombro escuchando los débiles susurros murmurados entre los reptiles, avisándose unos a otros de la presencia de dos intrusos en sus dominios. Entre la multitud, destacaba una voz, de tinte risueño, pero letal, que poco a poco fue haciendo callar a las demás. Las serpientes observaban y Harry se aproximó a un terrario aparentemente vacío, notando los susurros intercambiados entre los animales, la curiosidad que emanaban. Los verdes ojos exploraron la arena y las rocas artificiales, los troncos retorcidos y con decisión, el muchacho abrió el cristal de protección y murmuró en un dulce siseo:

-_Buenos días. Si me disculpa el atrevimiento…nunca había visto una serpiente como Ud._

Una de las ramas se movió, y una lengua bífida olfateo el aire curiosa, saboreando su aroma. El ahora visible y delgado cuerpo de la serpiente de color casi negro, con intensos pero sutiles reflejos metálicos verdes, se irguió y la esbelta cabeza se situó frente a los ojos del muchacho, contemplándole con sus ojos irisados sin parpados. Tras unos momentos y oscilando levemente el largo cuerpo de casi dos metros, la serpiente susurró, oscilando una vez más su lengua entre las mandíbulas entreabiertas, mostrando los colmillos como agujas que la erizaban:

-_Soy un cruce de mamba negra con ¼ de Ash winder. ¿No te doy miedo Hablante?_

Harry denegó y tendió su mano al animal, que se enroscó rápidamente por el brazo, colocándose como una extraña adición a su ropa, un largo y sibilante collar. Incluso sin su don, después un basilisco…una serpiente no era nada intimidante.

-_No, me pareces…muy hermosa._

El reptil volvió a paladear su esencia, lamiendo levemente su mejilla, reprimiendo un silbido que sonó casi como a risa, agitando nerviosamente la delgada lengua bífida y susurró curiosa, mirando de reojo a Severus.

-_Mmhh…eres una cría, apenas salida del cascarón; pero el que te acompaña…no es tu Hacedor, Joven Hablante…y sin embargo, llevas su olor fuertemente impregnado en ti…_

Harry parpadeó confuso ante el tono de preocupación que percibía en la serpiente. El acento le sonaba… femenino, pero podía equivocarse. Y murmuró, tratando de explicar en el lenguaje de la serpiente, cuál era el papel de Severus en su vida.

-_Mis…Hacedores murieron antes de mi segundo verano, ni siquiera les recuerdo. Y Sirius, el adulto al que le encargaron cuidar de mí, está mmh…gravemente enfermo. Severus le está ayudando a ponerse bien. Así que ahora Severus está cuidando de mí, y enseñándome a ser un adulto…_

La serpiente pareció meditar sus palabras y enroscándose más fuertemente en torno a su cuello, cerrando sus anillos un poco más, y situando su cabeza justo frente a los verdes ojos del chico, mirándole con lo que para ser una serpiente podía ser una mirada de inquietud, susurró:

-_Mhh…supongo que está bien…Este otro macho humano…Sirius, ¿Por casualidad es un lobo de luna, Joven Hablante? Porque también hueles a lobo…y a perro…_

Harry sonrió y murmuró denegando ligeramente:

_-No, Sirius puede cambiar su apariencia y adoptar la de un perro. Remus es el lobo, es un fiel amigo y está cuidando también de él, hasta que se ponga mejor. Y me llamo Harry…_

Severus carraspeó ligeramente, y Harry se volvió repentinamente para mirarle, repentinamente consciente de que había ignorado a su Maestro por completo, perdido en el diálogo con la serpiente. Con un ligero rubor de vergüenza tiñendo sus mejillas, el moreno alzó sus ojos verdes hasta los negros del hombre, para encontrar a este, muy serio, pero no ceñudo, observando con resguardada curiosidad la nueva e inusual adición a su vestimenta.

-¿Has terminado Aprendiz? Porque no hemos venido a este lugar a practicar tus habilidades con el lenguaje, Harry.

Ante el tono seco, Harry bajó levemente los ojos, ignorando la diatriba que su nueva amiga susurraba en su oído, lanzando miradas recelosas al hombre. Era su deber estar siempre atento a su Maestro, obedecerle, anticiparse en la medida de lo posible a sus deseos, ser respetuoso y honrarle con su buen comportamiento, tanto en público como en privado. Era su primer día y había fallado ya dos veces al hombre, obligándole a reprenderle y el muchacho sintió una honda vergüenza atenazar su garganta. Quería sobre todas las cosas, complacer a quien tanto había hecho por él…Con apenas un hilo de voz, y alzando de nuevo los brillantes ojos verdes, levemente ensombrecidos, para buscar los negros de su Maestro, el muchacho murmuró:

-Lo siento mucho Maestro. Lo hare mejor e intentaré no volver a defraudarle.

Severus alzó levemente una ceja, interiormente sorprendido de que tan leve reproche provocase tanta humildad y una respuesta tan formal. Sus cejas se fruncieron cuando el muchacho susurró algo a su sibilante compañera, y esta respondió amagando un gesto de amenaza hacia él, para ser al parecer severamente reprendida por el joven, haciendo que la serpiente se enroscase mansamente en su cuello y hombros, aunque aun le miraba con aire receloso. Habían hablado previamente de cuáles eran las reglas que regían su relación, y aunque Severus no esperaba absoluta perfección, y mucho menos desde el primer instante, tampoco se esperaba esta formalidad. Los ojos verdes parecían apesadumbrados y el hombre suspiró suavemente. No era de extrañar que Harry hubiese fracasado en sus clases, el chico no respondía nada bien a las tácticas de severidad y rudeza de su apariencia pública. Tal vez porque el maltrato de los adultos era una constante en su vida, y eso le hacía encerrarse más en sí mismo, como mecanismo de defensa. Avanzando un paso, el hombre suspiró de nuevo y le llamó con suavidad:

-Ven aquí Harry.

Con aire resignado, el muchacho se encogió levemente sobre sí mismo, visiblemente tenso, como esperando una mayor reprimenda; pero pese a todo, hizo lo que el hombre le pedía, ignorando los susurros de la serpiente. Cuando cruzó el breve espacio que le separaba del adulto, el chico se detuvo, mirando intensamente la punta de sus zapatos, y aguardó, mortalmente silencioso.

-Harry…

La cabeza del adolescente se alzó tímidamente. Con mucha suavidad, el hombre le apartó un mechón de cabello de los ojos, dejando juguetear sus manos en los bucles rizados. El pelo del chico era caótico y desordenado, pero muy suave al a tacto. Se inclinó un poco – el muchacho se relajaba casi de inmediato cuando el contacto visual era cercano – y murmuró esbozando una sonrisa:

-Harry…eres mi aprendiz... desde hace tan solo unas horas. Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

La boca del adolescente se abrió en muda exclamación, y los ojos verdes reflejaron sorpresa e incredulidad. Harry le miró, aun con la confusión y el desconcierto reflejados en su expresión, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos dilatados. Con un susurro el chico denegó con terquedad, retrocediendo levemente:

-Pero…no lo he hecho bien… y he sido…desobediente…

Severus volvió a sonreír, y deslizó su mano por el hombro hasta sujetar en la suya la mano del muchacho, ignorando a la serpiente, e hincando una rodilla en tierra para mirarle cara a cara cómodamente:

-Harry…no estoy enfadado contigo, y puedo comprender perfectamente ciertas…distracciones.

Los ojos del adolescente relucieron, y sus labios insinuaron una sonrisa. Casi temeroso, el muchacho murmuró con anhelo:

-¿De verdad Se…Maestro Severus?

-De verdad Harry…y puedes seguir llamándome Severus siempre y cuando estemos los dos solos.

El adolescente le abrazó, olvidando a la serpiente, que siseó alarmada, a punto de ser estrujada entre los dos cuerpos. Al romper el abrazo, el chico acarició con cuidado la cabeza del reptil, susurrando suavemente alguna cosa y este pareció calmarse. Con la mano enlazada a la de Severus, ambos cruzaron el umbral de una puerta disimulada detrás de una cortina, y entraron en una nueva estancia.

El lugar era muy diferente de la estrecha y abarrotada colección de animales que acababan de abandonar. Estaban en una antesala, llena de vitrinas de cristal, con…varitas. Varitas de madera, de metal, incluso una rara varita de cristal negro adornaban los expositores. Un pequeño mostrador y unas sillas completaban el lugar y una dama de aspecto elegante, alta, delgada y esbelta, surgió de detrás de una cortina al fondo de la sala. El cabello de la mujer era blanco y larguísimo, tanto que la trenza en que lo recogía, casi arrastraba por el suelo. Unas orejas puntiagudas y los ojos de color dorado delataban su raza, ya que la mujer era sin duda una elfa.

Con una sonrisa fría, pese a lo elegante de su gesto, la mujer saludó a los recién llegados y tendió la mano hacia la serpiente, susurrando algo en un idioma extrañamente musical. La serpiente se enroscó en su mano y se deslizó susurrando sin cesar hacia su cuello, donde se instaló, sin parar de emitir silbidos. La dama pareció estudiarles, mientras escuchaba el cuento de la serpiente y finalmente, con un gesto ofreció asiento a los dos varones, murmurando en un tono cantarín y etéreo:

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde establecimiento. ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?


	6. Chapter 6

La Rueda de la Fortuna da un nuevo giro…con un resultado inesperado.

**LA DAGA DE PLATA**

Harry parpadeó asombrado mientras la serpiente murmuraba en el oído de la elfa una recolección de su pequeña conversación privada, y mientras Severus inclinaba levemente la cabeza en un gesto de salutación. Cuando la dama, formuló su pregunta, su maestro tragó saliva casi imperceptiblemente y murmuró muy suavemente, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos dorados:

-Quisiera remover su traza, Milady Freya.

Frunciendo el ceño, la elfa les miro atentamente a ambos, y susurró con suavidad pero firmeza:

-¿Bajo qué autoridad? Porque el joven no es tu hijo…

Antes de que Severus pudiera contestar, Harry intervino en voz suave y baja, atrayendo las miradas de ambos adultos:

-Soy su Aprendiz…Milady.

La elfa les miró de nuevo un poco más y susurró alzando levemente una de sus cejas en un gesto de curiosidad y giró sus ojos dorados y fríos hacia el adulto; que ella supiese, el hombre tan solo había considerado a otro candidato ¿Qué había ocurrido para hacerle recapacitar su decisión? :

-¿Entiendes que es un poco…inusual hacer lo que requieres a esta edad? ¿Y qué su magia probablemente se descontrolará durante un tiempo?

Severus asintió en silencio y la dama hizo un gesto, haciendo descorrerse la cortina e indicando con un gesto que pasaran. Los dos siguieron a la elfa a la habitación, en la cual tan solo encontraron un pequeño camastro, vestido con una sabana, un perchero, un biombo de tela y unas sillas. La dama susurró que debía desnudarse y ruborizándose, Harry se ocultó detrás del biombo, hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Con timidez, se sentó en la camilla, los ojos bajos y balanceando nerviosamente los pies descalzos, consciente de que su cuerpo presentaba cicatrices impropias de un chico de su edad. Con una leve mirada a Severus, se tumbó cuando la elfa se lo pidió y esta empezó a moverse en torno a él, las manos a un palmo de su cuerpo. Tras un rato de este ritual, la dama se giró hacia Severus y murmuró:

-¿Es la Traza lo único que deseas remover, Severus?

Las cejas del hombre se alzaron y su rostro se llenó de ansiedad y preocupación, tal vez apenas visibles más que para el ojo entrenado de Harry, en la leve tensión de la mandíbula, el endurecimiento de la mirada y el gesto casi carente de expresión. Con voz muy baja el hombre murmuró mirando a Harry:

-¿Qué habéis encontrado Milady? Hice las comprobaciones usuales y no encontré nada raro…tan solo algunos hechizos de localización, algún residuo de bromas y otras… cosas, de las que me encargué yo mismo.

Severus, tensándose inapreciablemente, trajo a su mente los múltiples localizadores, los sucesivos encantamientos glamour aplicados uno encima de otro para ocultar los signos de la mayoría del abuso sufrido a manos de los muggles; otro hechizo, aun peor, una compulsión que haría que cualquier médico o medimago no viese más allá del problema inmediato, descartando revisiones y cualquier tratamiento a largo plazo. Eso sin olvidar la maldición de su cicatriz, imposible de descifrar para él. La elfa miró atentamente a Harry por un instante, y de nuevo a Severus y ante el gesto de asentimiento del mago, murmuró:

-Aun tiene sobre si, además de la Traza y los localizadores y hechizos asociados, un bloqueante de poder, además de un hechizo de compulsión de carácter especialmente… interesante y bastante inusuales.

Severus apretó la mandíbula y los puños, furioso, conteniendo la ira y la rabia. Si sus minuciosas y reiteradas exploraciones no habían encontrado nada era porque los hechizos se habían realizado bajo la más perversa forma, una que ni siquiera él osaría usar en su enemigo. Las partes más oscuras de la Magia de sangre y necromancia…lo único que no había comprobado. Después de todo… ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que podía haber usado algo así contra Harry? Sus ojos negros se llenaron de fuego, y se volvieron hacia el muchacho, mientras el mago juraba internamente vengarse de los ofensores. Harry se encogió al ver el gesto de ira de su Maestro, temeroso, y este, contuvo la rabia por su bien. Suspirando largamente, dejando ir la furia, el hombre miró a los ojos del muchacho intensamente y murmuró:

-Si pueden deshacerse, lo quiero limpio de toda magia ajena a la suya natural y al vínculo entre nosotros.

La mujer asintió y susurró:

-Sería conveniente sedarle, esto no va a ser muy agradable…y es solo la exploración preliminar… aun no sé lo que puede hacerse…

Severus denegó y murmuró sin apartar los ojos de Harry, que había palidecido levemente, pero continuaba quieto y expectante en su lugar:

-No es necesario, puedo hacerle dormir sin pociones…

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos ante la mirada de aliento de su Maestro, comenzando sus ejercicios de relajación. El hombre le había enseñado las técnicas de meditación y relajación para controlar las frecuentes pesadillas, ya que recurrir reiteradamente a las pociones era peligroso además de adictivo. Harry se transportó mentalmente en minutos a su refugio. Sorprendentemente, el muchacho imaginaba la 1ª noche en la cama de Severus, y a este, acariciándole levemente el pelo, susurrando que tenía que dormir. Nada malo podía alcanzarle mientras estaba en la cama de Severus, nada, ni pesadillas ni enemigos; era el lugar donde estaba a salvo de todo. Cuando su respiración se hizo profunda y regular, Severus susurró suavemente "Duerme Harry, duerme" durante un rato, hasta que la elfa asintió, alzando una ceja. Con un murmullo sorprendido, la mujer musitó:

-Tienes un control admirable sobre él, vuestro vínculo está desarrollado y es muy fuerte. ¿Desde cuándo es el muchacho tu aprendiz, Severus?

Girando los ojos negros hacia la dama elfa, y esbozando apenas una levísima sonrisa de orgullo, Severus respondió:

- Aunque he sido su profesor desde los 11 años, nuestra…relación, no era para nada cordial. Comencé a intentar aproximarme más seriamente a él el curso pasado. Y este año, Harry me permitió ayudarle realmente a finales de curso. Tan solo es mi Aprendiz formalmente desde esta mañana, Milady…

Lady Freya contuvo la sorpresa. Un control tan firme, devenía de una confianza inquebrantable. Lo cual era virtualmente imposible con un vínculo apenas instaurado. La elfa conocía a Severus desde hacía años, y sabía perfectamente cuál era su carácter en público. Normalmente, lo que inspiraba a la mayoría de sus alumnos era temor, si no franco terror, desde luego. Pero ahí estaba la prueba. Harry se había dormido, y no solo eso, estaba en un ligero trance, su mente flotando en algún lugar seguro. Severus acarició una vez más los rizos negros y murmuró con contenida tensión:

-¿Puedo…puedo verlo? ¿Por mi mismo?

La mujer deslizó una de sus manos hacia la que aun reposaba levemente en el hombro del muchacho y asintió suavemente. Severus susurró el hechizo y se vio catapultado a la consciencia de lady Freya, la elfa con visión de Hecatema, que le permitía visualizar la magia a su alrededor. A través de sus ojos y cuando su mente se acostumbró al remolino de colores y destellos, percibió lo que esta estaba viendo. Lo primero y más evidente, por supuesto, el aura de Harry. El aura del joven era nacarada, brillante y fluctuante, llena de pequeños remolinos donde el color cambiaba continuamente en un perpetuo tornasol. Parecía un jirón de niebla casi transparente, irisada y llena de todos los colores del arcoíris, o tal vez, una inmensa pompa de jabón, dorada y sutil, envolviéndole por completo en una burbuja. Con curiosidad, Severus alzó su propia mano, y vio su propia aura, muy similar, pero menos exuberantemente colorida, sobre un tono base más broncíneo y oscuro. Desde luego, no era la primera vez que veía el aura de otro mago o la suya propia, existían encantamientos para visualizarlas. Pero le sorprendió la madurez de la de Harry. Normalmente en niños y jóvenes magos adolescentes, el aura apenas es más que un destello a flor de piel, ya que como todo, crece y evoluciona y solo en la edad adulta se manifiesta por completo. Si tuviese que juzgar por lo que veía…podría decir que Harry era un joven adulto, pero aun desarrollando potencial.

Lady Freya se concentró y su visión se enfocó, ignorando y dejando atrás el reflejo dorado del aura natural, como si pudiese borrarlo selectivamente, y destellos de colores se enroscaron en torno al cuerpo de Harry, entrando poco a poco en foco, hasta definirse. Bajo los reflejos áureos, se ocultaban varios hechizos y encantamientos. La elfa fue murmurando suavemente que era cada uno, acercando sus elegantes dedos a cada hebra en particular, con la delicadeza con que se tañen las cuerdas de un arpa.

-Compulsiones para obedecer, aunque casi totalmente rotas…mmh este jovencito tiene una buena dosis de tozudez y un gran carácter…varios localizadores, aquí y aquí…mmmh… la Traza ha sido modificada, enviará aviso a alguien más que al Ministerio si hace magia fuera de lugar. Oh, esto es interesante…los bloqueos selectivos de poder son realmente fuertes…Severus, es un milagro que con tanta restricción el chico logre superar adecuadamente sus clases. Modificaciones de memoria, sucesivas y repetidas. Y la supresión total de cualquier respuesta física para el sexo…

La mujer deslizó la mano sobre su frente, sin rozar la piel lastimada, y tras una larga y silenciosa inspección de las hebras que se enredaban en torno a ella, murmuró:

-La maldición de su cicatriz…no es accidental, me temo. Estaba ahí antes del ataque, de eso estoy segura. Parece que pretendían hacer de él un sacrificio virginal, Severus. Vinculando su vida con la del Señor Oscuro, en una muy retorcida manera. Sin verles a ambos juntos, no puedo hacer más que una conjetura, pero parece que al atacarle, Voldemort se destruyó a sí mismo…pero Harry no debería haber sobrevivido a ese encuentro… y no tengo explicación para eso, esta maldición debió haberle matado. Ese era y aun es su objeto, su propósito…la cicatriz… una expresión del daño latente que representa, del conflicto que el enfrentamiento produjo en la magia. Algo inesperado, hizo que los resultados no fuesen los pretendidos. Y no hay garantía de que en un futuro encuentro no suceda; el hechizo original se ha distorsionado, fundido con otros y con la magia del muchacho, diría incluso que con parte de la del Lord, hasta verse convertido en algo totalmente impredecible. Es una autentica bomba de relojería plantada en su frente…una sentencia de muerte, pendiente de ejecución….

Severus había palidecido, un poco más a cada palabra, hasta parecer un fantasma, y miró con desesperación el rostro dormido del muchacho. El destino era cruel y vengativo con el joven de eso no cabía duda. Y con el también. Le arrebataba de entre las manos lo que tanto había deseado, ahora que por fin, lo había logrado. Sin apartar los ojos de la figura dormida y pacífica del adolescente, susurró:

-¿Puede…puede hacerse algo por él?

Lady Freya sacó de entre sus ropas un puñal de plata, una esbelta hoja ondulada como el cuerpo de una serpiente, afilada y reluciente, una daga ritual entre los de su raza y la dejó en las manos del hombre que dilató los negros ojos con espanto. Retrocediendo lentamente, la elfa susurró:

-Tienes tres opciones…

Severus escuchó como en un sueño las calmadas palabras de Lady Freya, tragando una saliva amarga y espesa que de repente llenaba su boca. Esa era la manera de los elfos, después de todo. La mujer había visto nacer y morir generaciones de magos, y aun vería más antes de que su hora llegase. Ver la muerte de incontables amigos a su alrededor era el precio por tan larga vida. Distanciarse de las vidas de los demás, la única manera de sobrevivir. La daga tembló entre los usualmente firmes dedos del Slytherin y este cerró los ojos con fuerza, el corazón martilleando en sus sienes por unos instantes mientras en sus oídos resonaban las palabras de la elfa, la sentencia del cruel destino. Con lentitud y suspirando, el hombre abrió los ojos y dejó de nuevo la daga de plata en manos de su dueña.

-Que los dioses nos asistan…


	7. Chapter 7

**La daga que Freya le pone en las manos a Severus mientras le cuenta que opciones tiene…es una pista sobre una de esas tres opciones. A ver, una daga ritual, un chico dormido, una maldición que ligaba su vida y su muerte a la de Riddle… no es tan difícil…**

**Sobre cómo van a llegar a tener relaciones sexuales…aun falta un poco, pero Severus no ve a Harry como un hijo. Se lo ha dicho expresamente. Ni quiere ser su padre. Aun es pronto, y quiere que Harry se sienta libre…**

**EL MUNDIAL DE QUIDDITCH**

Harry despertó horas más tarde sobre la camilla, parpadeante y cansado, con todos los hechizos nocivos sobre su persona rotos…todos menos la maldición latente en su cicatriz. Esa era una pieza de magia que se había deformado y retorcido tanto, enredándose en él desde su origen inicial, que ni siguiera la dama elfa se atrevió a intentar removerla. Estaba tan ligada a su fuerza vital y el núcleo de su magia, que el eliminarla le mataría. Su cicatriz fue estabilizada, la maldición contenida cuanto fue posible, pero seguiría siendo una amenaza, una espada de Damocles suspendida de un hilo sobre su cabeza.

Severus insistió mucho en comprarle un familiar mágico, era un regalo habitual a un Aprendiz, y ya que era un hablante de parsel, Azra, la suspicaz serpiente negra, pasó a sus manos. Pero eso no fue todo. Algunos de los hechizos no podían ser desechos, pero si transferidos, así que los localizadores acabaron repartidos entre sus nuevas mascotas, un par de inquietos hurones, vivaces y curiosos. Sin embargo, cualquiera que intentase usarlos para encontrarle, tan solo obtendría un cúmulo de direcciones aleatorias y confusas, ya que una vez en sus nuevos huéspedes, los hechizos fueron modificados hábilmente, hasta convertirlos en algo completamente inútil e inofensivo. La Traza y sus asociados había sido trasladada a una tortuga joya, que regresaría felizmente a su estanque. A ella no podía afectarle en lo más mínimo. Las restricciones de poder, ya resquebrajadas por el propio muchacho, pasaron a un viejo escarbato, que no se resentiría por ellas. Lady Freya había liberado su memoria, pero al mismo tiempo, protegido su mente de los recuerdos suprimidos; fuesen lo que fuesen, Harry debía enfrentarse a ellos en otras condiciones, no en la trastienda de su establecimiento. Sería más tarde, cuando su Maestro lo decidiese, que Harry podría acceder de nuevo a todos sus recuerdos.

El último objeto que Harry recibió, fruto de la visita, aunque no fue ese día, fue una nueva varita, una muy especial. Lady Freya inspeccionó el enorme colmillo de basilisco, el vial con las lágrimas de Fawkes y contempló los restos de sangre seca que manchaban la cremosa superficie del marfil. Tras escuchar la recolección de la procedencia de tan singulares trofeos, la mujer asintió.

-Todo lo que me queda por hacer es invocar la magia Severus…y Harry tendrá una varita como ninguna otra. Te haré llegar aviso en cuanto esté lista. El que sus varitas compartan parcialmente el origen de sus núcleos es inusual, muy inusual, pero facilitará su alternancia entre ellas.

Una nueva varita, con una empuñadura de ébano, y un núcleo múltiple formado por el impresionante colmillo de basilisco comprimido y reducido de tamaño hasta hacerlo poco más grueso que una aguja de tejer, impregnado en su sangre, y conteniendo encerrado en su interior su propio veneno y las lágrimas de Fawkes. Era bastante más larga que su varita "oficial" no llegaba a 28 cm. Esta tenía más de 35, casi 36 cm, con un recubrimiento de madera de Palosanto con vetas en espiral de incrustaciones de Nogal. Rígida, pero no inflexible, de grosor algo más que medio y sus mayores virtudes serian los hechizos ofensivos o defensivos, y la sanación. Era una varita creada por y para las artes oscuras, aunque nada impedía utilizarla para cualquier magia, y a diferencia de una varita ordinaria, no registrada e indetectable. La varita, especialmente fabricada para él, nunca respondería a otra mano, no a menos que fuese de su misma sangre. Antiguamente, todas las varitas se fabricaban así, por y para una persona en concreto. A diferencia de las varitas modernas, estas nunca pueden ser ganadas, arrebatadas o robadas a sus dueños, ni siquiera en un duelo, ni usadas en su contra, ya que contienen la sangre de su dueño y retornan siempre a él. En el proceso de fabricación, el mago ha de elegir uno, quizás dos núcleos significativos para él, en muy raros casos tres, y derramar su sangre sobre él, impregnándolo. Después, el fabricante añadía las maderas que equilibraban mejor el conjunto, siempre con ébano para la empuñadura. El resultado era una varita en completa sintonía con el mago y que no funcionaría para nadie más.

La pareja de hurones, una preciosa albina y un sable negro, Yin y Yang, correteaba por su cuarto explorando el nuevo territorio, y Azra se enroscó con dignidad en una roca calefactada de su nuevo terrario, para digerir el jugoso ratón de su cena, mientras su Maestro acomodaba a su pupilo en la cama. Harry estaba exhausto, y se dejó poner el pijama sin protestas. Apenas recordaba cómo habían llegado de nuevo a Prince Manor, pero cayó rendido tras un vaso de leche caliente con galletas, cabeceando en la mesa de la cocina. Cogiéndole cuidadosamente en brazos, el hombre le ayudó gentilmente, sentándose a su lado hasta verle dormir de nuevo, arrugas de honda preocupación ondulando en su ceño. Lo que había descubierto…eso, lo cambiaba todo. Miró el tatuaje de su brazo, contemplando absorto el color, más intenso y nítido que meses atrás. No quedaba mucho tiempo. Pronto, algo iba a ocurrir pronto…

Los Weasley le mandaron a Harry una lechuza invitándole a la Madriguera, y muy educadamente, Harry declinó la oferta. Su Maestro tenía otros planes. Y a Harry le parecían geniales. Lo único malo era que Sirius no podía venir con ellos, al menos Sirius no podía hacerlo libremente en su forma humana; pero como donde iba Remus, iba Tizón, Harry esperaba divertirse de lo lindo. Un verano libre de los "cuidados" de sus tíos, buena comida, ejercicio moderado al aire libre, descanso… y más pociones de las que el muchacho deseaba volver a ver nunca más, habían dado su fruto. Por fin, había dado un buen estirón, y su cuerpo no parecía delgaducho, sino esbelto. Su pelo estaba más largo, lo suficiente como para que el nido de pájaros indomable se convirtiera en una corta melena ondulada, mucho más manejable. Sus viejas gafas habían desaparecido, corregida su visión…pero no su nerviosismo, y el muchacho contempló de nuevo el Traslador, una vieja raqueta abollada y descordada, con cierta aprensión. Pero la mirada de ánimo de su canino padrino le hizo tocar vacilante el objeto que el negro perrazo sujetaba en la boca y Severus lo activó. Los cuatro magos aparecieron tras un breve instante en los alrededores del paramo donde se celebraba el final del Mundial de Quidditch, y con aire desdeñoso, Severus dejó caer la raqueta en el montón de objetos similares y caminó con aire de suficiencia entre la multitud.

Remus, vestido con ropa nueva y de calidad, elegante aunque discreta, con aire saludable y confiado, y su melena castaño grisácea brillante y cepillada, charlaba a su lado, llevando en la mano la correa de seda trenzada de un gran perrazo negro de pelaje lustroso aunque hirsuto y desordenado, algo flaco todavía, que caminaba moviendo el rabo como un remolino, observándolo todo a su alrededor. Con la mano negligentemente posada en el hombro de su Aprendiz, Severus Snape se abrió camino entre la multitud, ignorando las miradas de inquietud o desconcierto que se levantaban a su paso. Y Harry miraba a todos lados, lleno de asombro. Tantos magos…tan distintos… Atravesando las abigarradas tiendas mágicas, llegaron a la zona de lujo del campamento, destinada a las personalidades, políticos y dignatarios nacionales y extranjeros… y a los jugadores, rodeada de fuertes medidas de seguridad. Mostrando sus acreditaciones, los opresivos ojos negros hicieron encogerse al desafortunado auror novel, sin duda rememorando algún incidente de colegio. Sin vacilar, avanzando como si fuese dueño y señor del lugar, Severus localizó su destino entre los diversos pabellones y cabañas, y tras tocar brevemente a la puerta de una cabaña de dos plantas y sin aguardar respuesta, entró en ella.

Harry sonrió radiantemente al ver a Draco, recostado en un sofá y el rubio saltó sobre sus pies a recibirle.

-¡Harry! Ya era hora! Tenemos que dar una vuelta antes de que empiece la cena...

El moreno miró con aire suplicante a Severus y este asintió suavemente. Harry vació sus bolsillos y dos inquietos hurones, noche y día, corrieron a olfatear los zapatos de Lucius Malfoy, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras con aire travieso. Desde su cuello, Azra silbó un comentario desdeñoso y retornó al refugio de su túnica, mientras el moreno le acariciaba la cabeza a la temperamental serpiente. Azra era muy protectora de su "cría de mago" y con frecuencia le reprendía como si de su madre se tratase. Con un gesto de su varita, el rubio hombre hizo aparecer dos ratoncillos y los hurones se relamieron los bigotes, saltando sobre sus patitas, los ojos fijos en pos de tan suculento premio. Con los botines seguros entre las mandíbulas, emprendieron la retirada estratégica bajo el diván, chirriando grititos de complacencia, para devorar sus cenas a placer. Draco se rió suavemente y Tizón ladró secundándole, sacudiéndose y recobrando la figura humana.

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado…tienes a esos diablillos hipnotizados…

Remus rodeó la cintura de Sirius y la acarició suavemente, besando la mejilla del otro mago. Su recuperación había sido mucho más rápida de lo esperado… el mar y el aire libre de la playa y por qué negarlo, la compañía y abnegada dedicación del licántropo, habían obrado maravillas. Además de los litros de pociones, tónicos, jarabes y bebedizos que Severus había dispensado liberalmente, por supuesto. Nada se había escatimado, y tras un poco de persuasión por parte de Harry, Fawkes les había dado más de sus lágrimas. Todas las necesarias para elaborar los mejores elixires vigorizantes. Además de lociones, píldoras, cápsulas, ungüentos, polvos y pastas variopintas. El fénix parecía inusualmente interesado en el muchacho desde el incidente de la Cámara Secreta, y no era raro verle aparecer por Prince Manor, en una discreta visita de inspección. Los ojos azules de John Remus Lupin chispearon con una viveza que hizo estremecerse al otro hombre.

-Aunque no lo creas, siempre me han gustado mucho estas criaturas, Sirius.

Draco rodó los ojos y aprovechó para saludar a su tío y a Remus, mientras Narcisa entraba en el recibidor y Harry saludaba a los demás adultos. Azra se escurrió de entre sus ropas, llevando entre sus dientes una gruesa rata para devorar y enroscarse delante del fuego. Tras un rato de charla, y ante las miradas de impaciencia de los dos adolescentes, Narcisa murmuró:

-Nada de tonterías chicos…y no lleguéis tarde.

-Sigo diciendo que puedo acompañarles…

-¡No! ¡No!

Y las figuras borrosas de los dos muchachos salieron apresuradamente por la puerta mientras Sirius susurraba con una mueca torcida:

-…a dejar sus cosas en su cuarto.

Harry pasó unos días geniales, disfrutando del mágico ambiente del campamento. Vieron desde primera fila los entrenamientos y asistieron a la cena de gala, con los jugadores de ambos equipos finalistas, codeándose con lo mejor y lo más importante de la sociedad. Krum, el famoso buscador de Bulgaria les firmó autógrafos y Draco y él se metieron en todos los recónditos rincones del recinto VIP. El resto del campamento estaba fuera de sus límites ni no les acompaña un adulto, pero también tuvieron sus buenos paseos por él. Y también celebraron su décimocuarto cumpleaños, con un enorme pastel de chocolate y fresas, y fantásticos regalos. Ese fue el momento en que Harry recibió su nueva varita, de manos de su Maestro; y un completo conjunto de pantalones, camisa, túnica y capa de gala, con unos lustrosos zapatos de charol de parte de los Malfoy. Y de parte de Sirius, una Saeta de Fuego, para sustituir a su destruida Nimbus. Harry había llorado de emoción, y casi no pudo ver la bella cubierta ilustrada de la enciclopedia de criaturas mágicas que le regaló Remus. Ni el magnifico kit de mantenimiento de escobas, de parte de Draco.

El partido entre las selecciones de Irlanda y Bulgaria …el partido del Mundial había sido maravilloso…la tribuna de Lucius era realmente espectacular y el único punto triste de la tarde fue el encontronazo con los Weasley. La cara de incredulidad del patriarca pelirrojo al verle acompañado de semejantes adultos fue innegable, y Ron enrojeció hasta que fue difícil distinguir su cara de su pelo. Se intercambiaron algunas palabras tirantes, pero pese a todo, el breve momento de tensión había quedado olvidado pronto en la excitación del juego y ambos adolescentes se divirtieron realmente. Lucius había organizado un bufet de medianoche y los chicos charlaban nerviosamente, rememorando las jugadas, repasando algunas en sus binoculares y disfrutando del privilegio de tomar una copa de vino con los adultos. Aun no tenían edad legal para beber, pero Lord Malfoy opinaba que una copita del ligero malvasía afrutado que estaban probando, no les haría daño por una vez. Ciertamente, había dado color a las mejillas de los chicos, y les había vuelto más locuaces, pero nada más.

Severus se levantó y de inmediato, Harry se puso en pie, acompañándole. El hombre le revolvió cariñoso el pelo y murmuró:

-Puedes quedarte con Draco un rato más, Harry…

Pero el chico denegó y le acompañó al dormitorio. Severus se sentó en la banqueta y dejó que el chiquillo desatase los cordones de sus altas botas, le descalzase y las colocase en un rincón mientras él se cepillaba los dientes. También le dejó doblar su túnica y sus pantalones, mientras se ponía el pijama. Cuando el hombre se deslizó entre las sábanas, Harry murmuró inclinándose para darle un levísimo beso en la mejilla, mientras le abrazaba:

-Buenas noches Severus…

-Buenas noches Harry…

Draco tenía listo su pijama, y estaba ya cambiado. Con una sonrisa, Harry entró en el baño, y para cuando retornó, el rubio ya estaba bostezando levemente entre las sábanas. Apagando la luz, el moreno se cambió y dejó su ropa pulcramente doblada. Desde la cama, en la oscuridad, murmuró mirando el techo de madera de la cabaña:

-Aun me parece que es un sueño, Draco…me da miedo dormirme y volver a despertar…otra vez en el mismo lugar de antes… otra vez solo…

Los ojos grises se giraron a él en la oscuridad y el rubio susurró mientras un rayo de luna hacia centellear plata liquida en sus ojos:

-No estás soñando, Harry…esto es real… eres…mi mejor amigo, y el primer aprendiz de Severus, y yo estoy contigo en todo esto…siempre contigo Harry…

Harry sonrió suavemente, asintiendo en la penumbra y cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca, en un gesto de pacífica felicidad. Nunca hubiera esperado tanta cordialidad de los Malfoy ni de Draco. Pero el rubito se rehízo muy rápidamente de la sorpresa; siempre había sabido que algún día iba a ser el Aprendiz de su padrino, y tras una rabieta inicial, había descubierto rápidamente las enormes ventajas de ser el segundo aprendiz. Harry era el responsable, eran dos para las tareas y obligaciones, y lo cual además de menos cansado, suponía tener un compañero inseparable y además, Harry siempre le había fascinado. Ahora, era suyo, irrefutablemente, y para siempre. Entre aprendices también se fomenta y forja un vínculo. Tanto, que Draco descubrió no podía esperar para enseñarle sus cosas y compartir sus más íntimos secretos con alguien tan especial, alguien que no le traicionaría nunca.

-Buenas noches, Draco… buenas noches…


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, continuamos con el verano de Harry y los demás…**

**PESADILLAS **

La irrupción en el campamento de los mortifagos desencadenó una febril actividad en la pequeña cabaña. Ante la primera señal de alarma, los adultos habían despertado a los chicos y les habían obligado a ponerse en pie, acompañados de una inquieta Narcisa, que arrastraba con férrea presa a los dos chicos. Con ojos dilatados como platos, los muchachos, adormilados, vestidos con sus túnicas sobre los pijamas, y escoltados por unos nerviosos y tensos varones, que empuñaban las varitas con aire decidido y un perrazo que gruñía incesantemente, salieron a toda prisa de la cabaña, dejando atrás equipajes y efectos personales. Azra, Yin y Yang asomaban las cabezas desde los bolsillos de los chicos y por una vez, hasta los díscolos y traviesos hurones parecieron comprender la urgencia de la situación. Una pequeña multitud se congregaba en la zona de aparición reservada y las explosiones y fogonazos del resto del campamento se acercaban cada vez más. Furioso e impotente, tal vez con una chispita de miedo asomando en sus ojos, Severus sacó de su bolsillo una pluma y murmuró Portus, agitando su varita. Era un traslador ilegal, pero en esos momentos al hombre tan solo le importaba poner a salvo a los chicos y a Narcisa. La mujer, pese a su apariencia de delicada muñeca, era más que capaz de defenderse, pero no podían exponer a los niños…Regresar a Prince Manor, era la mejor opción, pero ellos necesitaba información y el taslador ilegal no podía llevarles a todos de vuelta. Los gritos de miedo y terror entre la multitud de la parte exterior del campamento eran cada vez más intensos y Severus supo que la turba pronto rebasaría las barreras que dividían la zona. Había demasiada gente, unos intentando salir, otros entrar, y se verían atrapados entre ellos. Harry denegó, el no iba a dejar a Severus, ni a los demás tampoco, pero el hombre le sujetó de los hombros y le obligó a mirarle:

-¡Harry! No va a pasar nada. Si os marcháis, los demás podremos ir más rápido, y estarnos tranquilos, sabiendo que estáis a salvo…

El moreno se mordió los labios y denegó, terco como una mula.

-¿Y quién va a protegeros?

Lucius se rió, histéricamente, ante la ironía de la situación. Los ojos azul plateados de su hijo estaban llenos de aprensión, no por su propia suerte, sino por la de su padre. Pero era Harry el que voceaba los miedos de ambos. El rubio mago frunció el ceño y murmuró en tono que recordó el sordo gruñido de amenaza de un animal de presa:

-¿Acaso has olvidado quienes somos? ¿**Lo que somos**?

Harry denegó suavemente, sus ojos de absenta ahora abiertos como platos. Con un murmullo peligroso y bajo su maestro añadió:

-Yo estaría más preocupado por los otros, Harry. Narcisa, llévatelos de aquí. **Ya.**

-Vete Harry, vete y cuida de Draco y Cissy…

Murmuró Remus, con Tizón erizado y enredado en sus pies, enseñando los dientes a todo lo que se acercaba a ellos. La dama cogió el traslador, dando una larga mirada llena de sentimientos a su esposo, que asintió secamente, y unió su mano a la de su hijo. Reluctantemente, el moreno también lo cogió uniendo su mano sobre la de Draco.

El resto de la noche fue para los tres una larga y angustiosa espera, tras un brusco aterrizaje en la entrada del jardín de la antigua mansión que era ahora el hogar de Harry. Narcisa no quería darles una poción para dormir, pero estuvo tentada, y los elfos se afanaron en llevarles té, cacao, dulces y pastas… Harry había resistido estoicamente, intentando poner buena cara, pero tenso, tomando muy en serio las palabras de su Maestro. Contagiados del fúnebre humor, los hurones se enroscaron en los regazos de los chicos, ofreciendo un callado consuelo. Draco estaba pálido, para él era la primera vez que aguardaba intranquilo por la suerte de su padre o la de su padrino…incluso la de Sirius y Remus. Azra se instaló cerca de ellos, en un cojín y montó guardia, alerta y en tensión, agitando en el aire la bífida lengua, preparada para atacar a cualquier amenaza. Y Narcisa…se limitó a mantenerse en silencio, rogando fervientemente a los dioses por la suerte de todos, apretando la varita entre los dedos de la mano. Aparentemente serena, pero sufriendo calladamente por dentro. Finalmente agotados, pero rehusando acostarse hasta que los demás regresaran, acurrucados en un diván cerca del fuego mortecino, los dos muchachos se habían quedado dormidos, Harry sujetando a Draco contra su pecho. Cuando las llamas se activaron, cerca de la mañana escupiendo uno tras otro a los cuatro ausentes, Narcisa se levantó de inmediato, y comprobando que los chicos estaban bien, avanzó con ojos repentinamente enrojecidos, para refugiarse entre los brazos de su marido.

Ojeroso, desgreñado y malhumorado, pero casi indemne, Lucius tan solo tenía un par de chamuscones en su túnica y un morado en la mandíbula; Severus cojeaba levemente, apoyado en Remus que estaba desarreglado, sucio y había perdido su túnica; y Sirius apenas recobró la forma humana, se apresuró ayudar a su pareja a dejarle en un sofá, manchando de barro reseco las alfombras, vestido con una túnica desgarrada casi irreconocible que apestaba a hollín. Alarmada por la palidez del pocionista, Narcisa iba a preguntar, pero Severus denegó y la mujer se calmó. Los elfos del hombre trajeron enseguida un cofrecillo de pociones y tras rebuscar unos minutos, el hombre tomó un largo trago de tónico para tendones. Se había torcido el tobillo, nada grave, pero se le había inflamado por forzarlo, pese al vendaje de emergencia, y le ocasionaba mucho dolor al caminar. Lucius murmuró muy serio, mirando a los ojos de su esposa:

-Un grupo de idiotas descerebrados, borrachos y sedientos de acción, Cissy. Y alguien que se atrevió a conjurar la Marca en el cielo.

Circunspecto, muy rígido, Severus añadió dejando vagar sus ojos por los chicos, aun profundamente dormidos, resguardados bajo una barrera de silencio para no perturbarles, mientras repartía diversas pociones:

-Los aurores se volvieron locos, y el pánico se hizo total. Muchos heridos, arrollados por la gente…algunos alcanzados por los aurores u otros magos que disparaban hechizos sin ton ni son…

Sirius se sentó en el reclina brazos del sillón de Remus y añadió tras tragarse su dosis:

-Es un milagro que nadie haya resultado muerto…

Remus le puso la mano en el muslo y murmuró:

-Nos han interrogado a todos, incluso a mí… los Weasley se pusieron histéricos cuando les dijimos que os habíais separado de nosotros… empezaron a buscar a Harry entre los heridos… y finalmente nos dejaron ir.

Tras intercambiar algunas palabras más sobre lo sucedido y calmar las ansiedades de Narcisa, Remus cogió en brazos a Harry, y Lucius a Draco, mientras la mujer susurraba sobre ambos un ligero hechizo de sueño. Los dos jóvenes pronto descansaban, confortablemente arropados y en sus camas y los adultos se retiraron a descansar. Serio, muy serio, Severus susurró mirando intensamente, con una extraña expresión derrotada, desesperada y desgarrada en sus profundos ojos negros, a Sirius y Remus, los últimos que permanecían junto a la cama de Harry:

-Lo siento Sirius…realmente lo siento, pero el tiempo se agota…después de lo de esta noche….no podemos esperar más.

El animago jadeó visiblemente, palideciendo y estremeciéndose. Severus se llevó la mano a la zona donde estaba la marca en su brazo, roto y pensativo, y Remus asintió en silencio. Sirius bajó los ojos, contemplando una vez más a su ahijado y suspiró pesadamente, desapareciendo seguido del licántropo, tras asentir levemente, mirando por última vez los atormentados ojos negros.


	9. Chapter 9

Se desvela como pensaba Severus deshacerse de la maldición. Y a que se refería con que no quedaba tiempo… Para ser justos, ya que he anticipado este fragmento respondiendo a un RW, os avanzo un párrafo de capítulos más adelante:

"Voldemort bufó como un gato y miró de nuevo al joven moreno de ojos verdes, entrecerrando las pupilas verticales de sus ojos rojos. Necesitaba dar a conocer su retorno…y tenía dos testigos. Un único mensajero era suficiente…verdad? Con una mueca de satisfacción, apuntó su varita clavándola en la juvenil garganta y murmuró con voz baja y sibilante:

-¿Puedo confiar en ti para llevar un pequeño mensaje…Cedric?"

Y ahora leer!

MALDICIONES ROTAS

Tras el ataque en el mundial de Quidditch, Severus había dejado pasar un par de días para que todos se calmaran y finalmente, sin poder posponerlo más, llamó a Harry a su despacho. Educado como siempre, el chico tocó a su puerta y Severus le dio permiso.

-¿Quería verme, Maestro?

-Si, Harry…siéntate por favor. ¿Un té?

El moreno se instaló en la silla frente al escritorio y observó curioso el servicio de té. Severus tenía una taza junto a él, y otra aguardaba, ya lista para él. Suspirando, Harry murmuró tomando el té entre las manos, pero sin llevárselo a los labios:

-Creí que ya habíamos terminado de desbloquear memorias, Severus…¿O se trata de mis pesadillas?

El hombre no pudo reprimir el orgullo. En su primera sesión, había cargado el té con poción tranquilizante, para estar prevenidos. Recuerdos de Dumbledore, visitándole en casa de sus tíos cada vez que había un incidente de magia incontrolada, con un aspecto muy distinto al del afable anciano que todos aprecian respetar y adorar…Le vieron colocar muchas restricciones, localizadores y glamoures, sistemática y fríamente… Otros, aun peores, del hombre desnudándole mientras le mantenía en un completo Petrificus Totalis y tocándole lascivamente, murmurando que era una lástima que nadie pudiera disfrutar realmente de aquello….

-Lo siento Harry, pero creo que debo adoptar todas las precauciones necesarias…

El chico asintió, y tomó unos buenos tragos del té, sosegadamente. Harry sabía que aun había magia ajena sobre él, su Maestro le había explicado que su impotencia, algo que le había atormentado y abochornado durante años, era producto de una de ellas, y que estaba haciendo todo lo necesario para librarle de semejante maldición. El chico no preguntó por qué alguien usaría algo así en un niño, ni se quejó. Tan solo alzó los verdes ojos hasta encontrar los de su Maestro y tras intercambiar una breve mirada con él, asintió en silencio. Poco a poco, Harry había compartido tímidamente con su padrino Sirius y con Remus parte de sus recuerdos recuperados… no todos, pero suficientes para que ninguno de ellos se arrepintiese nunca de su decisión. Incluso Narcisa, Lucius y Draco eran conscientes de gran parte de sus vicisitudes, ya que Harry también se había abierto lentamente a ellos como miembros de su nueva familia. Sirius y Remus, por supuesto, habían sabido mucho, casi todo, desde aquella primera noche, cuando Snape acudiera a buscarles a la Cabaña de los Gritos para llevarles al castillo. Lo que este había desenmascarado inicialmente sobre Harry…los hechizos y controles que había descubierto en él, las lesiones, su maltrato y abandono… Esa primera noche, los dos habían decidido que sus lealtades dejaban de estar con Albus, que Harry era lo primero para ellos y si Severus era el que podía y estaba dispuesto a ayudarle…que así fuese. La familia, los niños, eran el futuro de su sociedad y Harry era el de ellos. Severus observó, hasta ver la leve respuesta de las pupilas de los brillantes ojos y se preparó mentalmente; especialmente para él, era muy difícil explicarle aquello a un chiquillo:

-Harry…el momento de romper la última maldición ha llegado…

Los ojos verdes brillaron y una sonrisa tímida y llena de esperanza e ilusión se esbozó en el rostro adolescente. Aunque no sintiese nada físicamente, su mente sentía el mismo apremio y curiosidad que los demás chicos de su edad. Así que de alguna manera, la pubertad era tal vez peor para él, limitado a imaginar algo que no podía experimentar… Esto, además de terminar de limpiarle de magia ajena, suponía abrir una senda nueva para Harry. Manteniendo la compostura y la calma aparentemente, aunque estaba saltando de los nervios por dentro, Severus murmuró:

-La única forma de hacerlo es…teniendo relaciones sexuales, Harry…

El moreno ojiverde parpadeó muy confuso, y tras un instante de interno debate, murmuró, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo:

-Pero…Severus…si yo no puedo…¿cómo?

La total confusión en los ojos de Harry era tan sincera que Severus sintió encogerse aun más el nudo que le atenazaba el estómago. Pese a que Remus y Sirius pasaban mucho tiempo con ellos… Harry al parecer no había ha pensado en la posibilidad del sexo entre personas de igual genero. O sus implicaciones. Era aun peor de lo que imaginaba. Aquellos verdes ojos dilatados y suplicantes le miraron de nuevo y Harry susurró angustiado:

-Ma…Maestro?...Severus?

El hombre cerró los ojos y suspiró, llevándose la mano a la cara con resignación; levantándose de la silla y tendiendo la otra mano al muchacho. Sus experiencias de juventud previas no le hacían ser muy objetivo en materia de sexo. Pronto, estaban los dos sentados en el confortable sofá, mientras Harry martirizaba sus labios un poco más. Sujetando la mano del chico entre las suyas, Severus explicó con claridad, limpia y asépticamente, que el sexo entre dos varones o dos mujeres era también posible, y que la maldición requería para ser neutralizada, el sacrificio de su virginidad; en su caso, su entrega a otro hombre, ya que él mismo era actualmente incapaz de una erección. Y como debía hacerse, con Harry recibiendo el miembro del otro en su cuerpo. Harry meditó unos instantes, visiblemente pálido, mirando las puntas de sus zapatos y sin alzar los ojos, preguntó casi inaudiblemente:

-¿Quién…quien va a hacerlo?

Con un tinte de rubor en las mejillas que pronto ascendió por su rostro hasta el pelo, el chico miró fugazmente a su Maestro y este de nuevo, se enorgulleció de él. Nada de protestas, quejas o súplicas. Aceptación de lo que le había expuesto, como inevitable y necesario, aunque fuese un mal trago… Severus seguía lamentando en el fondo de su conciencia que no existiese otra solución; privar a Harry de lo que restaba de su inocencia le parecía un crimen. Pero era eso o condenarle a no sentir nunca nada en lo que le restase de vida al muchacho al que tanto había llegado a amar… Esbozó una sonrisa tensa, pero que intentaba ser tranquilizadora y apretó suavemente la mano juvenil que descansaba entre sus dedos:

-Se que esto es muy duro para ti…por eso, queremos darte la opción de…elegir con quien deseas hacerlo. Los primeros candidatos somos por supuesto, los varones de la familia: Remus, Sirius, Lucius, yo mismo, e incluso hablaríamos con Draco, si prefieres a alguien de tu edad.

Los ojos verdes reflejaron todas las dudas y miedos ante la aterradora perspectiva, tan claramente como si fuesen un pergamino escrito: la vergüenza de que los demás supiesen, la desazón ante el posible rechazo posterior, el conflicto de emociones, el permanente recuerdo de su desgracia… Severus añadió, tratando de calmar un tanto aquellas inseguridades con tono suave y gentil en su profunda voz:

-Pero también podemos arreglarlo para localizar a alguien diferente, alguien más…aceptable para ti. Con las pociones adecuadas, cualquiera realizará…lo que es necesario…y no es preciso que recuerden nada, borraré la memoria del evento después. También la tuya si así lo quieres, Harry.

Harry bajó la mirada, entretenido en los lazos de sus zapatos de nuevo, y meditó. Alguien ajeno a su pequeña familia…y no tendría que verle nunca más. La idea era tentadora, mucho, pero si sabía algo de pociones afrodisíacas es…que no hacían nada por las habilidades del sujeto…Lo que Severus le había explicado, tenía pinta de ser algo…complicado. Y ciertamente, doloroso y penoso para él. Aunque pudiera elegir olvidarlo después. El muchacho alzó los ojos y murmuró nerviosamente:

-¿Maestro? ¿Puedo…puedo… pensarlo un poco?¿Y leer algo más sobre...sexo?

-Claro Harry. La sección azul de la biblioteca contiene libros sobre el tema, y si me permites recomendarte algunos…

Con sus títulos en la mente, Harry se refugió en la biblioteca durante todos sus ratos libres los siguientes días. Y nadie volvió a mencionar el tema. Nadie en absoluto. Ni su Maestro ni los demás adultos, ni siquiera Draco. El moreno ojiverde llegó por sí mismo a una conclusión y con ella en mente, retornó a su Maestro, sonriendo levemente. Había llegado la hora de ser libre, libre completamente.


	10. Chapter 10

EL CALIZ DE FUEGO.

Bueno continuamos. Pero Harry y yo nos reservamos el derecho de mantener en la intimidad "como" se rompió su maldición…después de todo, es un tema estrictamente personal…

El regreso a Hogwarts después de un verano tan intenso fue un poco…tenso. Harry había pasado el resto del verano compartiendo secretos, risas y estudios, muchos estudios con Draco, o trabajando en el laboratorio bajo la atenta supervisión de su Maestro, a veces con Draco, otros a solas. También tuvo tranquilos momentos en la biblioteca, muchos de ellos con Remus, y largos paseos por la playa con Sirius; intensas sesiones de entrenamiento con Lucius, y estudios de política y etiqueta con Narcisa… todo eso y mucho más. En raras ocasiones, cuando los recuerdos le abrumaban, siempre había cerca alguien que le ayudaba a olvidar. Pese a que después de los mundiales había perdido su virginidad de una forma un tanto…anómala…el moreno no recordaba haber sido tan feliz en toda su vida…había sido el mejor verano de su corta vida. Sus primeras vacaciones en familia. Porque todos ellos eran su familia, de un modo u otro.

Sin embargo, apenas puso un pie en el andén 9 y ¾, el resto del mundo mágico le enseñó su fea cara. Verle en el mismo compartimento del tren que a Draco Malfoy era algo inesperado; sus compañeros de Griffindor parecían desconfiar de él. La prensa había publicado fotos y artículos especulativos sobre los Malfoy, Severus y Harry en el Mundial y no todos lo entendieron tan bien como Hermione, y además Harry estaba frustrado porque en el colegio no podía estar siempre con Severus. Se había acostumbrado a la rutina del hombre, y aunque este no era muy locuaz, su mera presencia en la habitación bastaba para hacerle compañía. Calladas sesiones de estudio, prácticas de pociones, comidas regulares, simples y tranquilas, visitas el fin de semana del resto de la familia… Harry ya añoraba lo que había disfrutado durante el verano…y aun no habían bajado del tren.

El anuncio del Torneo de los tres magos había dejado un tanto indiferente al muchacho…después de todo, no podía participar. No dejaba de ser una mera actividad lúdica extraescolar para él, una diversión sin trascendencia… Aunque se quedaban sin Quidditch…La única y agradable sorpresa de la cena de bienvenida fue la presencia de Viktor Krum entre los alumnos de Drumstrang. El joven búlgaro le saludó con una cortés inclinación de cabeza antes de sentarse junto a Draco en Slytherin y al día siguiente le detuvo en los pasillos, para preguntarle alguna cosa e invitarle a almorzar más tarde con él, haciéndole sonrojarse ante la atención, levantando los celos de Ron y los rumores entre el resto de alumnos.

La siguiente noche, después de la cena, comenzó la elección de los tres participantes en el Torneo, Harry estaba sentado con Hermione en un rincón de la mesa de Griffindor, cerca de la puerta de entrada. El joven esperaba que Viktor fuese el elegido por Drumstrang, pero no tenia favoritos para el resto. No conocía a ninguno de los alumnos de Beauxbatons y no estaba seguro de quien se había presentado por Hogwarts... El resto de los Leones le miraba aun con desconfianza, especialmente Ron. Hermione se había decantado finalmente por su lado en la guerra desatada entre los miembros de Griffindor sobre si Harry se había pasado al enemigo…a los Slytherin, dada su nueva amistad con Draco. Su amistad estaba un poco tensa, pero Hermione había optado por él. Para la castaña, los estudios eran lo primero, y ver la calidad de sus deberes de verano había sido suficiente para convencer a la chica de que Harry hacía lo correcto. La versión pública seguía siendo que Sirius había encomendado tutorías privadas para él, y que Severus le había estado tutelando junto con Draco durante el verano. De hecho, sus horas libres por las tardes durante el curso debían ser pasadas en lecciones privadas con el Slytherin, que continuaba siendo su tutor privado en todas las asignaturas.

Harry aplaudió con verdadero entusiasmo cuando el cáliz escupió el pergamino chamuscado con el nombre de Viktor, y este le saludo en silencio con una levísima inclinación de cabeza antes de desaparecer por la puerta lateral. Le siguió Fleur Delacourt y Cedric Diggory, cuyo nombre leyó con cara consternada el anciano mago, y Harry aplaudió educadamente por ambos. El Torneo era un concurso peligroso, y todos los participantes merecían respeto y admiración. El director comenzó a hablar sobre la unidad histórica de las tres escuelas, pese a que representaban tres estilos por completo diferentes de magia : Drumstrang enseñaba las denominadas Artes Oscuras, como parte del curiculum escolar, pero había perdido el enfoque de los viejos valores morales detrás de ellas; Beauxbatons enseñaba aun una gran parte de las antiguas tradiciones, las mas asimilables, y ofrecía fuera de programa cursillos adicionales para los alumnos que desearan profundizar en las materias; y Hogwarts solo ofrecía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En realidad, la escuela Francesa era la que mantenía una postura más realista y neutral. Harry había comparado los temarios de las tres escuelas durante el verano, como parte de una de sus búsquedas de información. Entonces el cáliz comenzó a chisporrotear de nuevo, sus llamas emitiendo relámpagos y chispas, hasta que un nuevo trozo de pergamino fue escupido en una bola de fuego, yendo a caer lentamente, flotando, dejando un reguero de ceniza en el aire, hasta los dedos del Director, que había detenido sus palabras.

Con ojos tensos y movimiento cautelosos, como si el pequeño pedazo de pergamino fuese una peligrosa víbora venenosa, el anciano desdobló el mismo, entre los murmullos de sorpresa y expectación de los alumnos y las miradas desconcertadas de algunos profesores. Tras mirar una y otra vez el pedazo de pergamino, Albus exclamó:

-¡Harry! ¡Harry Potter!

Los murmullos y cuchicheos se extendieron por todo el comedor y Harry se tensó en su banco. ¡Él no había puesto su nombre en el cáliz!. Unos ojos negros le miraron por un instante, y el chico mantuvo su escrutinio. El director volvió a llamarle y Hermione, de un codazo, le sacó de su inmovilidad, empujándole a moverse hacia donde el hombre le esperaba con aire serio y algo enojado. Cuando Harry entró en la sala donde los restantes campeones aguardaban, solo un par de ojos negros bajo unas cejas muy pobladas le miraron con amabilidad. Incluso cuando le preguntaron si tenía algo que decirles, Harry permaneció en silencio, aun impactado. La entrada momentos después de Albus, discutiendo acaloradamente con Karkarov y Madame Máxime, aclaró la situación. Con gesto airado, apretándole fuertemente el brazo, el Director exclamó:

-¡Que has hecho Harry**!** El Torneo solo tiene tres participantes…

Mientras todos gritaban y armaban escándalo a su alrededor, Albus arrastró al chico contra un rincón y murmuró, sin soltarle un instante:

-Estas en un buen lio, Harry…así que vas a contarme ahora mismo como lo has hecho… Me has avergonzado ante toda la escuela...

Harry estaba mudo, incapaz de articular palabra, y tan solo denegó. Minerva se unió a las demandas, abofeteándole secamente, y amenazando con remover privilegios. Y entonces, en medio del caos, una voz se dejó oír, fría, demandante y grave:

-Albus, agradecería que soltaras en este instante a mi alumno…

Sorprendido, el Director se giró para encarar al inesperado visitante y las voces se calmaron en la habitación, tan solo la respiración agitada de Harry resonando suavemente en el fondo. El hombre frunció el ceño, y murmuró, con aire de falso desconcierto, pero sin soltar la férrea presa en el brazo del chico:

-Perdóname Severus, pero Potter es alumno de Minerva, no tuyo. No deberías estar aquí…

El hombre avanzó un par de pasos más e ignorando a los demás, preguntó con suavidad, haciendo apartarse a Minerva:

-¿Esta Ud bien, Potter?

-Si Profesor.

Girando los negros ojos hacia el Director, Severus Snape añadió suavemente, pero con un aire helado en el rostro:

-Repito que debe soltar a mi alumno, Director. Su padrino será informado de este maltrato, se lo aseguro. Continúo siendo su tutor privado, y en ausencia de Black…responsable directo del muchacho.

Albus Dumbledore soltó a Harry como si quemara y este avanzó y se situó junto a Severus, que le ladeó levemente el rostro, estudiando la marca que los dedos de Minerva McGonagall habían dejado en su mejilla. No era nada grave, pero su mirada hacia la mujer dejó claro que jamás volviera a poner las manos sobre aquel muchacho. Con serenidad, y deslizando una mano sobre los hombros de Harry, el hombre se inclinó ante él y preguntó con suavidad:

-¿Pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz? ¿O le pediste a alguien que lo hiciera por ti?

-No, Profesor. Yo no lo he hecho.

Severus asintió y se situó de nuevo a su lado, su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

-En ese caso, el Sr. Potter no competirá. Hogwarts tiene otro campeón para representar a la escuela. Y en todo caso, en el sorteo solo debieran haberse elegido tres candidatos de todas formas…

Desde el fondo de la habitación, Barty Crouch murmuró:

-El tema es muy delicado…al depositar su nombre en el cáliz, los participantes establecen un contrato mágico…vinculante…

Ojo Loco Moody gruñó, mirando a Karkarov que palideció y reculó levemente:

-Alguien ha podido hechizar el cáliz, para lograr meterle en el Torneo, alguien que te quiere mal Potter…

La discusión se reanudó, todos hablando a la vez, hasta que Crouch finalmente, exclamó retorciéndose las manos, sudoroso y nervioso, mirando al joven e inesperado cuarto participante:

-Me temo que el Sr Potter no tiene elección…no importa cómo, una vez elegido por el cáliz, debe competir…hasta el final…la primera prueba será a ciegas, es una prueba de valor…donde las tengo… ah sí, aquí están…

El hombre dejó de rebuscar en sus bolsillos y tendió una nota a cada Director y una adicional para Severus que leyó suavemente en voz alta:

"_La primera prueba se llevara a cabo el veinticuatro de noviembre, ante los demás estudiantes y el tribunal._

_A los campeones no les está permitido solicitar ni aceptar ayuda de ningún tipo de sus profesores para llevar a cabo las pruebas del Torneo. Harán frente al primero de los retos armados sólo con su varita. Cuando la primera prueba haya dado fin, recibirán información sobre la segunda. Debido a que el Torneo exige una gran dedicación a los campeones, estos quedarán exentos de los exámenes de fin de año."_


	11. Chapter 11

EL VOCIFERADOR

Para que no os quejéis…dos cap en un día…

El resto de la semana le pareció un espejismo a Harry, rodeado de la creciente desconfianza de sus compañeros, y bajo los atentos y vigilantes ojos de Severus. El hombre había levantado un atestado de las lesiones de Harry y recogido su memoria del suceso acaecido en la salita de profesores, tras el sorteo del cáliz; para enviar copias de las evidencias a múltiples destinatarios: Sirius, Remus y los Malfoy, por supuesto… la Junta de Gobierno de la escuela, el Departamento de Educación, el Ministro, algunos periodistas….

Por desgracia, parecía que el vínculo de Maestro y Aprendiz entre ellos había facilitado enormemente la labor de quien quiera que fuese el culpable, ya que de facto, Severus Snape Prince podía ser considerado de alguna manera…una cuarta escuela de magia. Y al ser Harry el único alumno de ella cuyo nombre había entrado de algún modo en el cáliz…había propiciado un resultado inesperado. EL Cáliz de Fuego elegía los candidatos de las tres escuelas para el Torneo desde sus inicio, pero con un empujoncito…la antigua magia podía reconocer nuevas fuentes de candidatos…Severus se había cansado de repetirle que las circunstancias estaban cambiando, que debía mantenerse atento y vigilante, que iba a suceder algo…pero él mismo nunca imaginó algo como esto. Pero Harry no culpaba de nada a su Maestro, eso no era posible para él y había aguantado estoicamente miradas y comentarios desdeñosos de los restantes alumnos…

La respuesta a las numerosas misivas y mensajes de Severus, entre otros desvelos, fue una carta. Una humeante y amenazadora carta roja escarlata, de descomunales dimensiones, y portada por un… guacamayo de un brillante azul y una larguísima cola, que dando estridentes gritos, lanzó su humeante carga frente al Director. El hombre sacó su varita y murmuró un Incendio, para deshacerse de la carta, y esta, estalló en llamas sobre el plato…convirtiéndose en una lluvia de pequeñas cartas azules con un filo dorado, que correteaban y aleteaban graznando por las mesas y los suelos, lanzándose a las manos de alumnos y profesores, metiéndose en rincones y bolsillos, incluso en los escotes de algunas alumnas desprevenidas. Los esfuerzos del profesorado por contenerlas, desvanecerlas o partirlas, tan solo provocó nuevo aluviones de papel azul y dorado, mientras el guacamayo azul revoloteaba en lo más alto del techo del comedor, graznando incesantemente, hasta que el suelo estuvo prácticamente alfombrado de ellas y la riada de cartas fluyó fuera de las puertas del comedor.

De las ruinas de lo que fuera un plato de tostadas y emergiendo de entre el ultimo borbotón de cartitas, que corrían sobre sus puntas, trémulas y excitadas, se rehízo un sobre rojo que empezó a retorcerse y a humear de nuevo, convirtiéndose en un horrendo… papagayo de papel bermellón. Con un graznido estridente, la figura desplegó las alas y fijó sus ojos de lacre rojo brillante en la pálida figura del Director y comenzó a vomitar su mensaje. La voz de Sirius Black, a todo volumen ensordeció el Gran comedor:

**-¡ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!** **¡Te hemos confiado el cuidado y educación de nuestros niños! Y los pones en peligro continuamente. El año pasado, permitiendo la entrada de una horda de dementores en los terrenos de la escuela; el anterior, dejando vagar por Hogwarts un basilisco y contratando a un farsante, incapaz de atarse los cordones de los zapatos. Y antes de eso, usando la escuela para albergar artefactos peligrosos, que nunca debieran haber estado cerca de unos niños inocentes y empleando a un maniaco poseído como profesor. ¡Y AHORA ESTO!. Harry no lo hizo, así que, ¿Cómo ha acabado el nombre de mi ahijado de 14 años en un cáliz, supuestamente protegido POR TUS DEFENSAS para impedir el acceso a los menores de 17? ¿Cuántos inocentes más han de sufrir las consecuencias de tu desidia?**

**¡Y demás le maltratas y amenazas y permites que Minerva McGonagal lo haga! ¡Rehusó dejar a mi ahijado bajo tu responsabilidad! ¡O bajo la suya! Bajo tus ojos, ha sido agredido o lesionado por varios profesores, le ha mordido un basilisco, ha tenido que enfrentarse al autentico traidor que causó la muerte de sus padres, a dementores y ahora, ¿Debe competir en un torneo que ha ocasionado en el pasado la muerte o graves lesiones a participantes plenamente capacitados?**

**Yo, Sirius Orión Black, Lord Black y padrino de Harry James Potter, declaro que creo que Harry está en peligro en vuestras manos e invoco ante Hogwarts el derecho a obtener un nuevo sorteo para mi ahijado!**

Con un flash, la carta se deshizo finalmente en un estallido de llamas multicolores, y la cara de estupor de los presentes fue evidente. Los murmullos comenzaron a correr y con un nuevo destello, Fawkes, el fénix, apareció en el centro de la estancia, llevando el sombrero seleccionador entre sus garras. En un rápido giro, antes de que nadie pudiese detenerlo, ni siquiera Dumbledore, que sacó su varita, el ave dejó caer el viejo sombrero sobre la cabeza de Harry, que experimentó un cierto deja-vu de la cámara de los secretos.

Con un murmullo meditativo, Alistar, el viejo sombrero; susurró en la mente del muchacho, mientras el Gran Comedor contemplaba atónito el suceso:

"Ah, Sr Potter…volvemos a encontrarnos una vez más, verdad? Mmh… Han sucedido muchas cosas desde tu sorteo, chico; cosas que espero te hayan enseñado cuál es tu verdadero destino."

"He aprendido la lección, Sombrero…Griffindor está bien, pero…¿Me enviaras a Slytherin esta vez?"

"Mi elección para Ud, Sr Potter era y es…"

-¡**SLYTHERIN!**

Gritó alto y claro el viejo y polvoriento sombrero, acallando los murmullos y comentarios del recinto. Su boca desgarrada de cuero y fieltro se entreabrió de nuevo y exclamó:

-Harry Potter… Por todo lo que ha sufrido en esta escuela, ya no está bajo la autoridad del actual Director, Albus Dumbledore. Ya no es un alumno de Hogwarts, sino de Slytherin. Mientras permanezca entre estos muros, solo responderá ante su Jefe de Casa, el Profesor Severus Snape. Los Fundadores han escuchado la queja y han hablado.

La magia de la escuela, imbuida en las milenarias piedras retumbó y con un remolino de viento la túnica y la corbata de Harry cambiaron de color, reflejando ahora los de su nueva y verdadera casa, cuyos miembros, tras una breve duda, y siguiendo el ejemplo de Draco Malfoy, que se había puesto en pie, aplaudían elegantemente a su nuevo compañero, mientras los murmullos se desataban de nuevo. Pálido de ira, mirando a Harry con frialdad, el alto Director observó como el muchacho se quitaba el sombrero y lo entregaba al fénix, que tomándolo entre sus garras, desapareció en un flash de llamas, lanzando un trino penetrante y melódico, cuando Harry ocupó su lugar, sentado entre Viktor Krum y Draco Malfoy, conducido por un sereno y altivo Severus, más orgulloso que nunca.

Esa tarde, antes de la cena, Slyhterin en pleno se reunía en su sala común aguardando con expectación la llegada de los dos únicos miembros de la casa que faltaban, Draco Malfoy …y Harry Potter. La pared se deslizó, dando paso a su Jefe de Casa, Severus Snape, seguido de la famosa pareja. Harry se detuvo, un paso por detrás de su Maestro y Draco se sentó en su diván habitual, cerca del fuego, deslizándose entre sus compañeros en silencio. Los ojos negros del hombre recorrieron a los expectantes muchachos que componían su casa y todos se estremecieron interiormente. La dura mirada no presagiaba nada bueno. Satisfecho, el hombre se giró levemente y miró a Harry, que en silencio se situó a su lado. Con una calma y quietud extraordinaria, Severus posó levemente su mano en el hombro del muchacho y comenzó a hablar:

-Slytherin ha recibido un nuevo miembro, el Sr. Harry James Potter, que está por fin donde debió haber estado desde el principio, en su verdadero hogar, la orgullosa casa de la Serpiente, Slytherin.

Tras una pausa y dejando que sus palabras calasen el hombre añadió:

-Sé que algunos de vosotros tienen una relación…tensa con el Sr. Potter, pero desde este momento, el pasado queda atrás, y comienza una nueva etapa. Slytherin permanece unida frente a los demás, Slytherin es una familia, Slytherin protege y cuida de los suyos…

Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto. Las normas de conducta interna de su Casa eran mucho más estrictas que la reglas del Colegio. Aspecto personal y aseo, puntualidad, deberes, conducta pública y privada… Que su Jefe de Casa pareciese favorecerlos públicamente, no les libraba de sufrir castigos y reprimendas privadas, y ciertamente, nadie en su sano juicio quería encontrarse frente al extremo equivocado de la varita de Snape. Después de todo, Potter iba a participar en el Torneo, y su fama y logos, serian para mayor gloria de su Casa… Satisfecho, viendo las conclusiones relucir poco a poco en los ojos de sus alumnos, el estricto hombre esbozó una levísima sonrisa y prosiguió:

-Para el Sr Potter, este año va a ser un año…difícil, por lo que para facilitar su adaptación se alojará en un dormitorio compartido tan solo con el Sr Malfoy, al cual hago responsable de su perfecta integración con el resto de alumnos. Espero de Uds dos una conducta más que ejemplar, caballeros.

Draco se levantó y se situó muy formalmente delante de Harry, sus ojos azul plateados chispeantes. Con elegancia y fingida indiferencia, ofreció la mano y murmuró:

-Harry Potter, es un placer recibirte entre nosotros.

-El placer es todo mío, Draco Malfoy.

Entre los murmullos de sus restantes compañeros, que pensaban que era un tanto arriesgado poner juntos a los exrivales, pero también una de las geniales ideas de su Jefe de Casa, cortando de raíz la posible fuente de los problemas. Si Draco era responsable de Potter…a menos que el moreno tuviese un autentico impulso suicida, las cosas irían bien, al menos aparentemente. Los chicos se estrecharon educadamente las manos y el rubio se encargó de guiar cortésmente a Harry a su nuevo dormitorio, bajo la atenta mirada de su orgulloso Jefe de Casa.


	12. Chapter 12

Para los que se preguntan dónde está el impulsivo y loco Sirius… creo que 12 años en Azkaban curan a cualquiera de la irreflexividad, y la influencia del ambiente, ya sabéis...Remus siempre era un factor moderador para los Merodeadores, y ahora, rodeado de Slytherins...Sirius está empleando su talento de Merodeador de manera más eficiente. Respecto a lo de la ayuda de los Fundadores, creo que Hogwarts misma es mucho más que la suma de las cuatro casas... Fawkes vuelve a intervenir, el fenix está distanciado del Director...

Y si...el pequeño discurso de Severus...lo escribí e imagine mil veces, hasta que quedó a mi gusto. Hay por ahí quien ha captado muy bien las intenciones detrás de las palabras, el manejo de su Casa por parte de nuestro Severus...haciéndoles llegar a la conclusión deseada por si mismos...

El papagayo y la carta…Harry fantasea en una ocasión, imaginando a Sirius en un lugar tropical, enviando mensajes con tucanes o pájaros de colores... y a mí me encantan los papagayos... tuve varios, uno era un Jacko gris, el típico loro gris de cola roja, y el otro, era similar al guacamayo, pero más pequeño, verde, azul y rojo, no sé exactamente de qué especie, pero no de esa misma especie, ( El descrito se trata de un ara o guacamayo azul Anodorhyncus Glaucus y son muy raros), pero era precioso. Travieso, curioso y volaba muy bien. Lo soltábamos dentro de la casa y revoloteaba por toda la habitación.

BILLAR A TRES BANDAS

En pocos días, y en medio de la revolución organizada y la clara y patente hostilidad de la mayoría de sus excompañeros, -Madame Pomfrey refunfuñó descontenta, cuando Harry efectúo en pocos días la tercera visita del curso a la enfermería, acompañado de Severus, y con un nuevo ojo morado, cortesía de Ron Weasley- Remus Lupin llegó a la escuela de Hogwarts, acompañado de su inseparable, peludo e hiperactivo Tizón. El castaño, con la correa de seda azul de su canino compañero entre las manos, se deslizó entre las mesas del Gran Comedor, para abrazar a Harry, mientras Tizón ladraba y saltaba, lamiéndole manos y rostro, entusiasmado. Riendo alegremente, dejándose abrazar y acariciando al inquieto perro, Harry se dejó conducir hasta los aposentos privados de Severus.

A solas, su padrino retomó su forma humana y le abrazó hasta hacer crujir sus costillas, sus azules y chispeantes ojos llenos de alegría, revolviéndole furiosamente el pelo. Severus entró por el pasadizo que conducía a su laboratorio, y saludó a ambos hombres con afabilidad.

-¿Estás seguro, Remus? ¿Y tú, Sirius?

Ante el asentimiento de ambos, el hombre, sonriendo – una sonrisa digna de un tiburón o un cocodrilo, fría y llena de amenazas –murmuró:

-Entonces, vamos a darles un bonito espectáculo…

Harry ladeó la cabeza, mirando la luz maliciosa de los azules ojos de su padrino, y el destello dorado de los de Remus…la terrible sonrisa de su maestro y se plantó ante ellos, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, cariacontecido:

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? Primero aparecéis vosotros dos, sin avisar…no es que no me alegre de teneros aquí, pero…vosotros tres estáis tramando algo…y quiero saber que es.

Severus le dedicó una verdadera sonrisa y murmuró:

-Veras Harry, he pensado que no te vendría mal un poco de…soporte moral…

Harry contempló los ojos de su Maestro, y miró de nuevo a sus padrinos. Era frustrante, pero… ante eso…¿Cómo podía decir nada? Dos Merodeadores y un espía…trabajando juntos. Por él. El calor en su pecho hizo que sonriese y murmuró:

-Sois terribles…solo faltaba que Lucius se sumase a esto…y declararían Hogwarts zona catastrófica…

Remus puso cara de inocente, fallando miserablemente, Sirius ensanchó su gesto maquiavélico y Severus alzó una ceja negra, como preguntando: ¿Y quien dice que no está en el ajo?. Harry abrió la boca y con cara de asombro susurró:

-¿Lucius también? ¡Morgana protégenos!

Sirius rió a carcajadas, y Harry se enfurruñó levemente:

-¡Hey! ¡Que soy yo el que recibe después los golpes!

Ni las barreras humanas de Crabe o Goyle habían sido suficientes para detener algunos hechizos malintencionados, y aunque Ron lo había pagado caro, le había sido relativamente fácil darle un buen puñetazo, al deslizarse hacia su asiento en Pociones. El pelirrojo iba a estar fregando urinarios con Flinch hasta el final de año. Y además había sido expulsado de la clase de Pociones por el resto del curso. Aunque aún estaban buscando al responsable de haber transformado al pelirrojo en…comadreja, casualmente justo al alcance de la vengativa Azra, que lo persiguió por todo el patio hasta que erizado y chillando de terror, sin hacer honor a la fama combativa de las comadrejas, Ron la Comadreja, había trepado a un árbol, de donde Minerva McGonagal le había rescatado, mientras todos los alumnos presentes se reían a carcajadas. Toda risa o sonrisa murió y Sirius abrazó a su ahijado, alzándole el rostro suavemente. La tensión en el ambiente y el silencio se hicieron espesos, y el animago murmuró cariñosamente:

-Si creyese por un instante que esto iba a perjudicarte en lo más mínimo, nunca lo haría, Cachorro. Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, ya lo sabes, verdad?

Esbozando una nueva sonrisa añadió, ladeando la vista hacia Severus:

-Además…¿De veras crees que tu Maestro me dejaría hacer algo imprudente? ¿O Remus?

Harry suspiró, derrotado y les miró de nuevo a todos, un atisbo de inquietud y curiosidad reluciendo en sus verdes ojos:

-¿No puedo tener …una pista?¿Por favorrr?

Severus asintió y sacó un frasco de su bolsillo y vertió el contenido en tres nuevos recipientes de cristal. Harry reconoció la textura, el olor y el color… era multijugos y alzó una ceja con evidente curiosidad. Atento, observó como su padrino cambiaba de nuevo de forma y Remus le arrancaba unos pelos, y también tomaba unas hebras de su propio cabello mientras Severus se sacaba unas hebras de su negro cabello. Aun mas intrigado, Harry aguardó, mientras las pociones burbujeaban al serles añadido el ingrediente final. El efecto de la multijugos usando el pelo de la forma animaga hacia adoptar al que la bebieses esa misma forma, era algo realmente curioso y poco conocido…después de todo, había muy pocos animagos… Tras tomar un trago de sus respectivas bebidas, Harry contempló a Sirius, transformado en Remus, a este en Severus y a su Maestro, moviendo el rabo como Tizón. "Remus" guardó su frasco y el de "Tizón" tras cambiar sus ropas y colocó a su ahora canino acompañante la correa de seda; y "Severus" escondió el suyo en las ropas, que fueron cambiadas a golpe de varita por una de las ondeantes y rígidas túnicas negras del profesor. Era un galimatías, pero tendría algún sentido para los adultos…porque a él se le escapaba… realmente. De esa guisa, los cuatro salieron de las mazmorras y se encaminaron hacia el comedor charlando tranquilamente. Era algo raro, pero Harry notó que "Remus" y "Severus" iban cogidos de las manos y meneó la cabeza. Se encaminaron a la mesa de los profesores, mientras Harry se sentaba de nuevo junto a Draco, que cuchicheó sin mover apenas los labios, los atentos ojos grises fijos en las manos unidas de Remus y su padrino:

-¿Sabes de qué va esto, Harry?

De igual modo, el moreno respondió sin perder de vista al trío que en esos momentos alcanzaban el rincón habitual del profesor de pociones en la mesa alta:

-No estoy seguro…pero yo no apartaría la vista, Draco…están tramando algo, algo gordo…

Dumbledore miró a la pareja que se había sentado discretamente, y les vio conversar amigablemente entre ellos, lo cual le hizo frunció el ceño. Lupin también había caído bajo la mala influencia de Snape, pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba, sino su presencia inesperada en el castillo, en **su** escuela. Girándose ligeramente hacia ellos y mirando al castaño, exclamó suavemente con falsa afabilidad:

-¿Remus? ¡Qué agradable sorpresa verte aquí! No sabía que ibas a hacernos una visita… ¿Podemos tener unas palabras?

Sin moverse un ápice, el castaño miró al Director y permaneció silencioso, su mano aun unida a la del otro mago, a la vista sobre la mesa.

Albus carraspeó levemente y añadió:

-En privado, si no te importa…

"Remus Lupín" permaneció sentado y tras un incomodo silencio, sentenció en voz clara y firme, lo que atrajo la atención hacia ellos aun más:

-Me importa, Director. Si quiere decirme algo, dígalo. Aquí y ahora.

Estirándose, Albus cruzó las manos ante el pecho y sonrió.

-Como quieras, Remus. Pero si no has venido a hablar conmigo…

Los ojos celestes se entrecerraron detrás de las gafas de media luna y el hombre se mesó la barba, adoptando una expresión circunspecta y pesarosa.

-Me temo que tu presencia en el castillo…no está justificada. No dudo de tus buenas intenciones respecto a Harry, pero para ser ecuánimes con los demás alumnos, he de pedirte que abandones el castillo y sus terrenos, lo más tardar, mañana por la mañana. Las visitas…familiares, incluso para los campeones del torneo, han de ser breves y sucintas.

"Tizon" gruñó sordamente desde debajo de la mesa, levantando los belfos y mostrando los agudos caninos, y "Severus" le acarició cuidadosamente las orejas, calmando al irascible animal. El hombre se alzó, y miró a los ojos del anciano y murmuró, cogiendo la mano del castaño en la suya:

-Pero nada impide que me visite a mí…

Esbozando una de sus paternales sonrisas el mago cabeceó y suspiró:

-Severus, Severus,…todos sabemos que eso es una mentira, bienintencionada y piadosa, pero una mentira. Es encomiable tu celo por Harry…

-Sr Potter para Ud, Director… Harry ni siquiera es alumno suyo para que le trate con semejante familiaridad.

Espetó con dureza Severus. Girándose hacia el castaño, el mago de ojos negros susurró entre dientes:

-Siempre creí que haría esto de una manera más privada y romántica, pero dadas las circunstancias…

Echó una rodilla a tierra, entre las miradas de sorpresa de los más cercanos profesores y atrayendo la curiosidad de muchos alumnos, y preguntó mirando a los ojos miel del castaño, sosteniendo suavemente su mano en la suya:

-Estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, amor mío. ¿Me harás el honor de desposarte conmigo?

-Si…si…

Fue la simple y llana respuesta del castaño, que unió sus labios a los del otro mago, en un beso suave y largo. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y shock, incluida la de Draco, llenaron el aire del lugar, y el Director vio como su profesor de pociones retomaba su lugar, entre los ladridos de exultante aprobación de un emocionadísimo Tizón…y alguna que otra exclamación de incredulidad y …de asco de algunos alumnos de ideas cavernícolas.

-No es posible…

Los ojos azulones se había dilatado con una expresión de asombro detrás de las gafas, y Severus murmuró muy sedosamente, sus negros ojos relucientes y duros como dos pedazos de obsidiana, con su peculiar reflejo café:

-Le aseguro Director, que nada en absoluto va a impedir que _**mi prometido**_ se quede conmigo cuanto quiera… después de todo, las familias del profesorado siempre han podido alojarse en Hogwarts…es la norma, no?

Cambiando el gesto, el mago de larga barba blanca murmuró, centrando su atención en el hasta ahora obediente y dócil miembro de la Orden del Fénix:

-Aun así Remus…creo que hay ciertas cosas… cosas que no deben ser mencionadas en público…por el bien de todos…

Los ojos color ámbar se endurecieron y el joven mago tensó los hombros. Ah…la amenaza aun funcionaba…y las comisuras de los labios del director se curvaron en una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Sin ceder aun por completo, el castaño se apoyó levemente en la mesa y tomó descuidadamente la copa de plata maciza en que Severus tenía servido el vino y tomó un lento sorbo. El profesor de pociones esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, casi una risa sardónica y el castaño continuó jugueteando con la copa en la mesa.

-Tiene razón, pero últimamente, nada es imposible, Director…. Si nos disculpan, aun tengo que instalarme y deshacer mi equipaje...

Con movimientos elegantes, la mano de Severus rozando levemente la cintura de Remus en un galante gesto para ayudarle a levantarse, los dos hombres y su canino e inquieto acompañante, desaparecieron, dejando atrás a un perplejo Director, mirando un servicio de mesa de plata y a un conmocionado cuerpo de profesores, mientras la polémica se desataba entre los alumnos.

Hizo falta que Draco Malfoy echara mano de toda su educación, paciencia y férrea voluntad, para no arrojarse a correr detrás de su padrino. Y de Remus, también. El castaño le caía muy bien, pero …Sirius era su tío, tío segundo, pero tío al fin y al cabo. Y lo que acababa de ver…iba a romper el corazón del actual Lord Back. Harry vio las minúsculas arruguitas de tensión en las comisuras y el ceño de su compañero y reprimió una risita. Cuando pasaron unos minutos y era prudente abandonar la mesa sin llamar mucho la atención, los dos jóvenes volaron por los pasillos, con Draco importunando a preguntas a Harry.: ¿Sabias lo que iba a pasar? ¿Sirius está enterado de esto? ¿Afectara esto a nuestro contrato? ¿Cuándo van a casarse?

Harry no dijo nada y llegaron a las habitaciones privadas de su Maestro, con Draco aun haciendo preguntas y abrió la puerta. Los dos tenían acceso a través de las barreras de privacidad de la misma y entraron a la sala de estar, donde encontraron a Tizón saltando como un poseso…mientras Severus y Remus…se morreaban en el sofá, porque no había otra manera más… ejem... educada, de describirlo. Draco se detuvo en seco, y las mejillas ya coloreadas por la carrera se volvieron de grana. Harry se dejó caer jadeante en la alfombra, y Tizón acudió a lamerle la cara y las manos, a manera de saludo, agitando el rabo con frenesí. Boquiabierto, Draco contempló como la pareja se enzarzaba cada vez más y exclamó, realmente indignado:

-¿Es que no pensáis parar?¡Eh!

Harry comenzó a reírse, flojito al principio, aguantando la risa entre los dientes, mas tarde a carcajadas, hasta que le dolieron los pulmones, y entre risas y ladridos, Tizón saludó al rubio agitando el rabo, demandando que le rascara las orejas y Draco miró a los ojos oscuros del perrazo:

-¿Se han vuelto locos? ¿Todos?

Pero cuando las formas de los tres comenzaron a cambiar, los ojos de Draco se dilataron como platos mientras retrocedía un paso y finalmente, comprendiendo, empezó a reír el también, viendo a su tío, confortablemente apresado en los brazos de Remus, y a Severus sentado en el suelo junto a Harry, haciéndole terribles…cosquillas al chico, sin un ápice de misericordia, las lágrimas producto de su propia risa brotando de sus ojos. Todos reían y reían, haciendo resonar las viejas piedras, y acabaron tirados por la alfombra, incapaces de sostenerse en pie. Harry descansaba bocabajo sobre el pecho de Severus escuchando el rítmico latido, mientras la mano del hombre revolvía el negro y suave cabello rizado. Remus estaba espachurrado entre Sirius y el costado de Severus y con Draco confortablemente estirado sobre sus rodillas, con las piernas de Harry enredadas en las suyas.

Cuando recobró algo de autodominio, Severus sacó su varita, y se apuntó a la sien susurrando con una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire:

-Le prometí a Lucius que le mandaría copia de estos recuerdos…quiere levantarle el ánimo a Narcisa…al parecer, esta algo triste sin sus niños…

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una breve mirada y comenzaron a reír de nuevo a carcajadas, secundados por Sirius y finalmente, tras un intento de resistir, por Remus y Severus también.


	13. Chapter 13

Me lo pasé muy bien escribiendo los capítulos anteriores. ¿Imagináis enfrentarse a Lucius, Remus, Severus y Sirius a la vez? ¡Madre mía! ¡Al refugio antiaéreo! Siempre me imaginé que Severus tiene una lado oculto...y esta faceta bromista es parte de eso...Además se da el lujo de decirle en su cara -gruñendo claro - lo que piensa al Director...

Sirius hace las cosas meditadamente, por una vez en su vida. Bueno, ya sabéis la influencia del ambiente...Remus siempre era un factor moderador para los Merodeadores, y ahora, rodeado de Slytherins...Sirius está empleando su talento de Merodeador de manera más eficiente.

Respecto a lo de la ayuda de los Fundadores, creo que Hogwarts misma es mucho más que la suma de las cuatro casas... Fawkes vuelve a intervenir, el fenix está distanciado del Director...

Y Draco, en fin, la familia tira mucho... Lo del compromiso entre nuestros Merodeadores va en serio, eh, y eso hace aun más divertida la broma. Lucius por supuesto está metido en el embrollo, aunque solo sea como cabeza pensante, y para retransmitir a su adorada Narcisa una tomadura de pelo tan genial, tan Sly...y levantarle el animo a la mamá, la pobre, lejos de sus pequeñuelos...

Estoy desentrañando un poco más la faceta manipuladora de Albus...y que conste, KJR se encargó de ponerla ahí...oculta bajo sensiblería y azucarado paternalismo...quítale el barniz y que te queda? Además Dumbly se merecía una ración...triple de su propia medicina, o no? Nuestros Tres Mosqueteros, tan solo han aplicado a Dumbly un tratamiento intensivo Merodealyterin...

En el canon Ron no deja nunca de refregarle el incidente del hurón albino a Draco, así que la tentación de invertir las tornas era demasiado grande

Respecto a la decisión de Harry...paciencia... hasta que no tengamos a Riddle en escena no se va a destapar el secreto...

Y si...el pequeño discurso de Severus...lo escribí e imagine mil veces, hasta que quedó a mi gusto. Hay quien ha captado muy bien las intenciones detrás de las palabras, el manejo de su Casa por parte de nuestro Severus...haciéndoles llegar a la conclusión deseada por si mismos...

EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS

DRAGONES

Después de un inicio de año tan accidentado, con la perspectiva de una boda -tal vez en verano- para animar el horizonte, Harry se centró en…estudiar. Sin Quidditch, y con un Maestro…y una familia a quien complacer, el moreno Slytherin y exGriffindor se convirtió en todo un ratón de biblioteca. Draco tenía unas notas excelentes, fruto de su inteligencia y de buenos hábitos de estudio, y él no podía menos que poner todo su esfuerzo en las tareas. Además, otro motivo acuciante para desear aprender era…que tenía que sobrevivir a las malditas pruebas del Torneo…diseñadas para jóvenes magos de último curso, no para estudiantes de 14 años. Su Maestro le había procurado, además de "soporte moral", una inestimable "ayuda extraoficial" con la presencia de Sirius y Remus, ya que ninguno de ellos era oficialmente su profesor. Según Severus, las "trampas" eran parte fundamental del desarrollo del mismo desde su origen. ¿Qué escuela no torcería un poco las reglas en su propio beneficio?

Tenía que continuar asistiendo a clases, por supuesto, y nada en el mundo podía hacerle dejar a un lado sus obligaciones de Aprendiz, no ahora que estaba donde debía estar, junto a su Maestro. Así que se levantaba el primero, se duchaba muy deprisa y acudía en pantalón y camisa al dormitorio de Severus para despertar a su Maestro y pedir el té a Dobby. Y de paso, saludar a Remus…porque a esas horas y hasta la primera taza de café, Sirius era tan sensible como una roca. Tenían un portal habilitado entre los dos cuartos, detrás del espejo del cuarto de los chicos, de manera que realmente Harry solo tenía que dar un par de pasos. Cuando regresaba al dormitorio privado que él y Draco compartían en Slytherin, normalmente el rubito ya estaba terminando de ducharse y había dejado dispuestas las mochilas y restantes ropas de ambos. Mientras Draco se vestía, Harry revisaba una vez más que todos sus libros y deberes para el día estuviesen listos y en su mochila, y ambos iban a saludar a los tres adultos, y siempre tomaban la primera taza té con ellos, antes de bajar al comedor para el desayuno formal. Salvo los fines de semana, ninguno de sus alumnos estaba autorizado a saltarse una comida y la puntualidad se valoraba especialmente. Todas las ausencias o tardanzas recibían una dura reprimenda privada y las pequeñas serpientes aprendían muy rápido que no valía la pena dormir unos minutos más…

Normalmente, era la hora de las medicinas…y Harry tomaba sin rechistar las ampollas que le presentaban. Ahora solo necesitaba un multivitamínico y un reconstituyente especialmente diseñado para hacerle recuperar el crecimiento perdido en la infancia, y que se estaba notando ya en su estatura. Y Draco tomaba una dosis de su propia medicación, el mismo multivitaminico, pero en menor cantidad, a manera de preventivo. Por alguna extraña razón, el rubito era muy propenso a comer menos de lo que debía…e incluso a olvidarse de comer, así que para evitar carencias, le daban pociones. Severus era también propenso a esos lapsus de memoria, cuando se ponía a elaborar pociones, perdía la noción del tiempo. Sirius y Remus tenían sus propias prescripciones y pociones personales, e incluso Severus tomaba de vez en cuando alguna que otra de sus propias elaboraciones. Durante el resto del día, salvo que Severus o los otros les requiriese, debían dedicarse por entero a sus tareas escolares. El tiempo libre en la mañana, para hacer deberes y en la tarde, clases privadas con alguno de los tres. Y por noche, cuando Severus terminaba de corregir ensayos o valorar pociones, recogían la clase y el laboratorio, se aseguraban de que todo quedase en orden, de que no faltasen ingredientes…y mientras uno preparaba el baño de su Maestro, el otro ayudaba a doblar y recoger las ropas.

Los sábados y domingos, las tornas se invertían y los chicos podían dormir hasta la hora que quisieran. Esos días, desayunaban todos juntos en las habitaciones de su Maestro, y no se esperaba de ellos que realizasen tarea alguna para los adultos, tan solo que tuviesen sus deberes terminados. Harry insistía en extender a su padrino y pareja algunas de las atenciones que dedicaba a su Maestro, tales como saludarles por la mañana, y despedirse antes de ir a dormir, o cuidar de que no les faltase nada en el baño…de todas maneras, compartían cuarteles y baño con Severus y Harry tan solo vigilaba que hubiese de todo suficiente para tres. Eran pequeñas atenciones, detalles de cuidado, más que verdadero trabajo para él… Era un raro lujo tener a ambos bajo el mismo techo y Harry lo aprovechaba bien. Se estaba desquitando de todos las años de falta de afecto, duchado en la constante lluvia de gestos cariñosos de Remus, las sonrisas cómplices de Sirius, los ratos de intimidad con Draco, las intensas miradas de su Maestro… Los fines de semana…eran días para disfrutar y relajarse, para estar con su Maestro y la familia. Para tomar un buen baño y dedicar un tiempo al acicalado personal. Harry no era coqueto, su aspecto nunca le había parecido importante, pero ahora, estaba orgulloso de ir siempre correctamente vestido y acicalado. Además, para un Maestro de Pociones, el cuidado de la piel y el cabello son imprescindibles… por su salud y protección, y para evitar que un pelo suelto arruinase accidentalmente su arduo trabajo. Era habitual que Maestro y Aprendices compartiesen o se ayudasen en ese momento de relax, ya que servía para reforzar los mutuos vínculos; y Severus preparaba el sábado por la tarde una enorme bañera llena de la más deliciosa y fragante espuma para los tres. Y las ligeras lociones que se aplicarían unos a otros después sobre la piel limpia. No obstante, Harry y Draco siempre dedicaban tiempo al estudio, aunque solo fuese leer algún texto, repasar algún ensayo… y podían comer todos juntos, lejos de las miradas de los demás.

Poco a poco, Harry había insistido junto con Draco en cambiar algunas de las viejas rutinas de su Maestro, y este ahora usaba la misma pasta de dientes blanqueadora, preventiva y correctora que ellos mismos. Y una nueva loción protectora para el pelo…una que no lo dejaba con una apariencia tan grasienta. Lo cual se notaba en su talante general. Los rumores hablaban de que el cambio de apariencia era debido a su "amante y prometido", Remus Lupin, pero eran ellos, los dos pequeños maquiavelos, los verdaderos artífices del milagro. El moreno había enunciado claramente ante el adulto, que si ellos usaban semejante dentífrico mágico - más caro y difícil de elaborar – su Maestro no podía ser menos. En un gesto de tozudez, Harry se había plantado, tras cambiar por tercera vez en la semana el tubo de pasta de dientes y preguntó con aire de virginal inocencia:

-Maestro, ¿Acaso no podemos permitirnos este dentífrico? Porque si esa es la razón, nosotros dos también dejaremos de usarlo.

Sin argumentos, Severus había dejado de rechazar usar el producto - que por cierto, elaboraba él mismo en cantidad suficiente para vender a las droguerías - y después de eso, el cambio de su habitual grasa protectora por otra poción en gel mucho más ligera, fue coser y cantar. Aunque el hombre conservaba el otro producto, ya que era más eficaz y necesario con pociones especialmente agresivas. A eso se sumó una crema protectora para la cara que no dejaba su piel lívida y cetrina, desodorante, un nuevo masaje de afeitado, todo con el mismo aroma que la nueva colonia… A ambos les parecía que si bien su Maestro era realmente muy pulcro y aseado, tendía a omitir los pequeños detalles de cuidado personal que redondeaban y pulían su apariencia…

Convencerle de salir de sus mazmorras un rato fue más difícil, pero cuando Draco insinuó hábilmente que en Hogsmeade podían acecharles toda clase de peligros insospechados, además de una horda de periodistas rabiosos, el habitualmente ermitaño Slytherin, refunfuñó calladamente, pero acabó acompañándoles con gusto, pese a que Remus y Sirius se habían ofrecido de antemano como voluntarios para la tarea. Narcisa y Lucius se encontraron con todos ellos en una sala privada de Las Tres Escobas, y la mujer abrazó a Harry con ojos preocupados, llena de incertidumbres sobre el futuro. Su entrada en el Torneo les tenía a todos en vilo.

En las clases, rápidamente se formó un grupo informal de estudio: Neville era el mejor en Herbología, Hermione era excelente haciendo toda clase de búsquedas y rastreando información en la biblioteca, y sus notas eran…bueno, las mejores, a la par de las de Draco. Teo Nott también se sumó a ellos, y algo más tarde Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Terry Boot y Lisa Turpin. Ocasionalmente Luna Lovegood, pese a que estaba en tercero y la mayor parte del tiempo parecía no estar siquiera presente, simplemente se sentaba cerca, Harry sospechaba que para eludir las bromas y molestias de otros alumnos. Y luego estaba Viktor Krum. El jugador búlgaro hablaba inglés con cierta fluidez aunque con un pesado acento, y aunque oficialmente estaba siguiendo las clases de último curso, a menudo se unía a ellos en algún rato libre, ocupado calladamente en sus propias tareas, dedicando curiosas miradas a su grupo de vez en cuando. Y por supuesto, los gemelos Weasley. No es que los ninguno de los dos tuviese mucho interés en estudiar, pero Fred y George no habían abandonado a Harry, creían que era genial haber sido resorteado (era la primera vez que sucedía en más de 800 años) y estaban encantados de tener acceso… más o menos legal, a los ingredientes y al laboratorio de prácticas, si se lo pedían a Snape, a través de Harry, claro. Comenzó a ser habitual verles sentarse juntos a todos los del mismo curso, en las clases comunes que compartían. En público, Remus revisaba los deberes de todos, y daba sus sugerencias, y en privado, los tres adultos daban lecciones de magia avanzadas tanto a Harry como a Draco, incluidos los primeros pasos hacia la animagia. El programa inicial de las materias que Severus había querido profundizar tuvo que ser dejado a un lado, ante la inminente necesidad que suponían las pruebas del torneo.

Pero cuando comenzaron los auténticos problemas fue cuando aparecieron los dragones. Severus lo había sabido casi de inmediato, y su cara se tiñó de indignación. No en vano era un espía…y meter en una escuela a 4 dragones adultos no había sido nada fácil. Su sutil red de alarmas había saltado como loca y el hombre había descubierto la primera tarea. Tanto Remus como Sirius habían palidecido y Severus exclamó furioso, el corazón latiendo lleno de pánico:

-¡En que están pensando! ¿En hacerlos picadillo? Si apenas podían mantenerlos controlados entre todos!¡Y eso que estaban medio sedados!

Sirius balbuceo, pálido y demudado:

-Es…imposible…se prohibió el uso de dragones adultos hace…siglos porque…mataban o lesionaban gravemente a los contendientes…y además…¡SIN PREVIO AVISO!. ¡Es mandarles al matadero!

-¿Que vamos a hacer?

Susurró Remus, mirando el rostro de susto de Harry, que apretaba la mano de Draco, que parecía a punto de desmayarse, los grises ojos dilatados de espanto. Refunfuñando, Severus masculló:

-Lo primero, asegurarnos de que **todos**, saben a qué van a enfrentarse…No voy a tener sobre mi conciencia algo así, eso os lo aseguro…

Remus asintió vehemente, y a su lado Sirius endureció la azul mirada de cobalto, cuadrando los hombros. Sin poder evitarlo, abrazó fuertemente a los dos chicos, cuyo rostro estaba aun demudado por la impresión de lo que habían visto, escondidos bajo la capa, acompañando a su Maestro en su ruta de inspección.

-Todavía estamos a tiempo…Voy a ver si engatuso a Igor de seguirme a dar un paseo…algo sobre que esta noche es buena para recoger ingredientes o algo así…Remus, deberías salir con Tizón, a dar una caminata, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid…creo que Madame Maxime iba a verle, asegúrate de que oigan algo raro y condúceles al bosque…¡O finge que ese perro tuyo se escapa y organizáis una búsqueda, lo que sea, pero llévales allí!

Esa noche, nada en el mundo podría haber convencido a Draco Malfoy de salir de la cama de Harry. Cuando regresaron a su dormitorio, después de despedirse de los adultos, ya que estos iban a estar muy ocupados y tras dejar sus tareas y obligaciones completadas, el rubito se encaramó al lecho del moreno, sin decir palabra. En igual silencio, Harry se tumbó junto a él y Draco se enroscó fuertemente con él, sollozando ahogadamente en su pecho, mientras Harry le abrazaba, acariciándole lenta y pausadamente el largo pelo, confortándole sin palabras. El rubito se aferró aun más fuerte, fundiéndose con él…hundiendo la cara en la curva de su cuello, como si temiese que desapareciese de entre sus manos.

Harry se encargó de decírselo personalmente a Cedric un par de días después. Severus insistió en que era preciso, aunque había arreglado las cosas para que el diminuto profesor Flitwik escuchase a Hagrid hablando de los dragones con Charley. Era el único que faltaba y aunque el joven no apoyaba activamente la cruel campaña de descredito de Ron, dolía ver las insignias proclamándole "auténtico campeón de Hogwarts". Aunque escéptico al principio, el joven mago asintió al ver la determinación de los ojos verdes y le dio las gracias.

La presión y comentarios ridiculizantes de la prensa, los murmullos malintencionados, las miradas torcidas de sus compañeros….todo quedó atrás frente al Cola de Cuerno húngaro. Sin más pretensiones que simplemente sobrevivir, Harry llamó a su leal escoba Saeta de Fuego y se lanzó al aire. No importaba cuanto tiempo emplease o que no superase la prueba, el objetivo de su preparación no había sido otro más que mantenerse vivo… Azra había susurrado que posiblemente los dragones entendieran rudimentos de parsel, ya que su propia lengua tenía orígenes comunes. Para probar su teoría, la tozuda y determinada serpiente había reptado todo el camino desde las mazmorras hasta el bosque, e intentado hablar con ellos, con un éxito parcial. Pero algo era algo. Así que, mientras esperaba la llegada de su escoba, el moreno adolescente había hablado lenta y claramente con la dragona:

-_Poderosa Dragona…soy un amigo y solo deseo coger el falso huevo dorado colocado en tu nido._

Mirándole con sus ojos amarillentos entrecerrados, calculadora, sin dejar de mantenerse acuclillada sobre sus huevos protectoramente, recelosa y agitando la cola, la dragona rugió una amenaza al verle montar y lanzarse al aire, repitiendo la misma frase, alzando la cabeza para seguirle. Cuando Harry descendió de nuevo, entre sus rugidos entendió una discordante y silbante llamada:

-_Quitasrss…huevo sfsrío sssolamente…prometesrs sssa mí?_

Haciendo pasada tras pasada, seguido siempre por los ojos de la formidable bestia, esquivando a veces la cola que llegó a hacerle un ligero arañazo, Harry respondió:

_-Lo prometo, Dragona_.

El animal rugió aun mas ferozmente, alzándose, azotando el aire una vez más con la cola, aparentemente amagando un nuevo ataque muy cerca de él, pero sus ojos asintieron apenas perceptiblemente y Harry se lanzó en picado hacia los huevos, atrapó el suyo y voló hacia la seguridad mientras la dragona escupía una ráfaga de fuego vivificador sobre su nidada, una breve llamarada justo después de que él abandonara el lugar y exclamaba:

-_Huevo sfsrios…smalo passra críasss…ahosra essstasr bien…gsraciassss…srecosrdasré sssiempsre joven mago Lengua Ssesrpiente._

Harry tenía la punta de la túnica chamuscada, y un arañazo en un hombro, pero el huevo dorado reposaba bajo su brazo y estaba…eufórico. Tenía tanta adrenalina corriéndole por las venas que no notaba ni el dolor y ni se quejó cuando la enfermera del colegio le limpio la herida rezongando y quejándose. El moreno se deslizó furtivamente hacia la puerta de la tienda de primeros auxilios y fue abrazado calurosamente por Severus y Remus…y por supuesto Tizón, que le arrastraron de nuevo a su cubículo. Con los ojos brillantes, el chico exclamó, rebotando como un muelle sobre la punta de los pies:

-¡Funcionó Maestro! La dragona me respondió…

El hombre esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa, apenas un movimiento en la comisura de los labios, pero sus ojos se suavizaron como solo lo hacían para él. En su forma humana, Sirius le abrazaba, poniendo en peligro la integridad de sus costillas mientras Severus revisaba su herida, palpándola y murmuraba nuevas diagnosis, siempre insatisfecho, disfrazando y ocultando en su profesionalidad su verdadera preocupación, y Remus jadeaba sin quitarle los dorados ojos de encima:

-Nunca, me entiendes jovencito, ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como eso!


	14. Chapter 14

Ya sé, ya sé, es cortito…pero mejor esto que nada, no? Por vez primera, Harry experimenta una sensación… ¡Y no es lo que pensáis, mentes calenturientas! Todavía no hay lemmon. Y ahí tenéis un adelanto del próximo capítulo:

"Viktor Krum, por otra parte, estaba mirando fijamente las heladas aguas del Lago Negro, como intentado penetrar hasta sus profundidades. El búlgaro inclinó levemente la cabeza al verle llegar y murmuró:

-No debierrron tomarrr a Herrmione…ella no serrr parrrte del Torrrneo…

-Ni ninguno de los otros rehenes, Viktor…ninguno debía estar ahí abajo…"

EL MEJOR REGALO DE NAVIDAD

El baile de Navidad…bueno, era obligatorio, así que no quedaba discusión posible, pero no fue tan malo como cabía esperar. Además, como bonus, Ron se enfadó mucho cuando Hermione se negó tajantemente a ser su cita, y acudió como la pareja oficial de Krum, pero eso era de esperar, dada la disensión en el antaño unido trío de amigos. El pelirrojo no había superado por completo el incidente de la Cabaña de los gritos, ni el de la Cámara de los Secretos, y el paso de Harry a Slytherin había sido la puntilla a su fracturada relación, ya de por sí tensa. Pero aparte de eso, Severus le dio clases de baile particulares, con la ayuda y colaboración de Draco - ante el fracaso de las clases oficiales de Minerva- cosa que encantó al chico, que descubrió que una vez superada la timidez, y aprendidos los rudimentos, bailar podía ser bastante agradable. Al final, Harry invitó a Luna Lovegood, que si no, no hubiese podido asistir. La mayoría de gente ya no le acosaba tanto, después de ver que realmente el Torneo no era un camino de rosas, y pasó un rato cuando menos agradable. Bailó con Luna, por supuesto, y con Hermione también, cuando se inclinó cortésmente ante ella y su pareja oficial, Krum, solicitando un intercambio de parejas. Ante su ejemplo, Cedric solicitó un cambio con Fleur y Roger Davies, y pronto, los cuatro campeones y sus parejas habían bailado con todos los demás.

Después de eso, Harry ya había cumplido con la parte oficial del baile y se ofreció a buscar ponche para Luna, que tampoco era una gran fan del baile. Sin embargo vio a Draco deslizarse hacia la rosaleda encantada y le siguió, curioso. El rubio se había sentado en un banco, y miraba a su alrededor, ensimismado. Harry se sentó en silencio junto a él y le puso un ponche en las manos. Era muy extraño, pero entre ellos sobraban a veces las palabras. Tras besarle suavemente en la mejilla, Harry susurró:

-Baila conmigo, Draco, vamos…

El rubio sonrió y bailaron al son de un lento vals, que se filtraba entre las rosas escarchadas desde el Gran Comedor, hasta que la sonrisa del rubio se hizo radiante y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un suave rubor. Abrazó al moreno y este murmuró:

-¿Mejor ahora?

Asintiendo, el rubio se dejó conducir de nuevo al baile y buscaron nuevo ponche para sus parejas de esa noche. Era duro pasar la Navidad lejos de casa… El resto de la noche trascurrió entre animadas charlas de Krum con los dos chicos, algún que otro baile mas con las chicas - Hermione se había puesto realmente muy guapa y varios chicos se acercaron a pedirle un baile - y las miradas de envidia de muchos alumnos a la mesa de los campeones.

Dobby, el elfo de los Malfoy, estaba contentísimo de estar al servicio de una familia de nuevo, y de ser el único responsable de limpiar las habitaciones de Severus, Remus y Sirius, y las de Harry y Draco. Pese a que ahora era un elfo libre, se mostraba más que deseoso de servir al Maestro y resto de la "familia" del muchacho, Draco incluido, y de guardar celosamente todos sus secretos. A instancias de su Maestro, preocupado por la seguridad obsesivamente, tenían un contrato, en el cual se declaraba que Dobby era un elfo libre, pero que asumía voluntariamente las mismas obligaciones de sus congéneres para con Harry, y por extensión su familia. Y donde se establecía que Dobby no podía castigarse así mismo, que ese privilegio recaía en sus nuevos patrones. Con el sueldo que recibía de Severus – el elfo se quejaba de que Severus se había negado tajantemente a admitir su propuesta de 5 sickles de plata, obligándole a aceptar todo un galeón de oro a la semana, además de ropa y zapatos - el singular elfo había comprado lana y tejido coloridos calcetines como regalo de navidad para todos ellos, disparejos y extravagantes calcetines de colores brillantes. Incluso un par en negro con estridentes rayas multicolores para Lucius Malfoy que hicieron reír de verdad al hombre. Dobby no guardaba rencor al mago, sencillamente no era feliz siendo un elfo a su servicio, aunque adoraba a Narcisa y a Draco… después de todo, Dobby aunque excéntrico, era…un elfo Black…llegado a Malfoy Manor como parte la dote de Narcisa… Y la pequeña criatura idolatraba a su nuevo amo Harry.

Los Malfoy le regalaron a su hijo Draco una pluma estilográfica de oro blanco, grabada con su nombre y a Harry otra igual. Era todo un alarde de modernidad para un mago, pero los Malfoy tenían amplios negocios en ambos mundos y habían aprendido a valorar ciertos inventos muggles. Severus, un espléndido set de calzado, ropas, túnica y capa de batalla, realizado con la piel del basilisco, bañada en su propia sangre, y tratada especialmente, para repeler numerosos hechizos. Una autentica armadura de brujo, ligera, flexible, una segunda piel protectora que se adaptaría siempre a ellos. Con una máscara incluida, realizada para darles un aspecto draconiano, negra con acentos azulplateado para Draco, y de un verde metálico para Harry. Un más que apropiado regalo para aprendices de Artes Oscuras… mucho más avanzados que ellos. Aunque era difícil imaginar que nadie tuviese acceso a vestiduras semejantes, dado el escaso nº de basiliscos. Azra había sido herramienta fundamental para logar el acceso a la cámara sin pedírselo directamente a Harry y el hombre había incluido a la temperamental serpiente en su tarjeta para ambos. Severus había recibido de sus dos aprendices un raro libro de pociones antiguas, y un exquisito mortero de cuarzo puro, para los ingredientes más sensibles y delicados. Además de un set de campo, un minilaboratorio portátil, con todo lo necesario para preparar pociones en cualquier lugar. Y para los Merodeadores, sendas capas de demiguise y un conjunto de dagas de acero toledano, reforzadas con magia para permanecer siempre afiladas. Perfectas para llevarlas encima, ocultas en la ropa o las botas. Remus le había dado al rubito un libro sobre animagia avanzada y a Harry otro sobre transformación humana. Y una enorme caja para cada uno con un surtido de los mejores chocolates mágicos y muggles. A Lucius y Narcisa los chicos les habían enviado un marco encantado, con fotos que Remus , Sirius y Severus habían tomado de los chicos e incluso de ellos y que cambiaba la imagen mostrada cada pocos minutos. Y elegante frasco de un perfume francés rarísimo que Draco aseguró encantaría a su madre, fabricado por veelas, y un nuevo bastón hueco para Lucius…un bastón confeccionado en marfil, con incrustaciones de platino que simulaban una serpiente enroscada en él. Los dos chicos se habían gastado casi la totalidad de sus asignaciones personales en regalos para su familia.

Sirius le entregó Draco y a Harry sendas navajas multiusos mágicas, con un estuche para poder sujetarlas al cinturón… y un medallón antiguo con un grueso cordón en oro rojo para Draco, y un anillo para Harry, el anillo del heredero de la casa Black, de platino, con una estrella de seis puntas formada por siete esmeraldas talladas e incrustadas sobre el sello. El usualmente jovial moreno había murmurado con azoramiento, mirando de reojo a Remus:

-Veras Harry, había pensado que tal vez…es decir, si no te importa…tal vez te gustaría…que te adoptásemos…

Boquiabierto, Harry les había mirado a los dos, en silencio por un instante, los ojos verdes dilatados de asombro, y susurró casi inaudiblemente:

-¿De verdad?...¿Me queréis…a mí?

El moreno asintió y Remus añadió:

-Nos encantaría darle carácter legal a lo que sentimos por ti, Harry.

Harry había roto en sollozos, abrazándose a sus futuros padres adoptivos, que le habían acogido con los brazos abiertos.


	15. Chapter 15

Un capítulo más! Y Seguimos con el Torneo.

DESCENSO A LAS PROFUNDIDADES

La segunda prueba fue muy cruel. Descubrir el mensaje fue fácil, pero Harry estaba seguro de que una prueba subacuática no era mera casualidad. Harry apenas sabía nadar, el Director por supuesto lo sabía, y tenía francamente malos recuerdos del agua, gracias a Dudley. Así que esta vez, su entrenamiento fue doble. Tenía que aprender primero a nadar y superar su miedo al agua y además, encontrar la mejor propuesta mágica para realizar la tarea propuesta bajo el agua. Al menos, con los dragones, Harry no había tenido que aprender una nueva habilidad física; tan solo entrenar muy duramente sobre su escoba contra Draco, todo el equipo de Slytherin, reservas incluidos…y un doble set de bludgers, especialmente encantadas para atacarle solo a él. Su Casa estaba deseando volver a las competiciones de Quidditch el curso siguiente, porque después de semejantes prácticas, Harry no tenía rival sobre una escoba. Draco era el único capaz de ponerle en aprietos, pero ahora jugaban en el mismo bando, no?

La Casa de la Serpiente había acogido a su nuevo miembro sin demasiados problemas. Después de todo, Harry estaba probando ser un verdadero Slytherin, y si Draco podía aceptarle, ¿Por qué no ellos?. El grupo de estudio multicasas sorprendió un poco, pero incluso eso fue visto pronto como algo que demostraba que no estaba en contra de utilizar a los demás en provecho propio. Desde la fría cortesía inicial, la relación publica de los dos muchachos había evolucionado hacia una amistad, demostrando claramente a los alumnos que su Jefe de Casa era un autentico genio.

Despertarse la mañana de la prueba, esperando encontrar a su compañero en la cama de al lado para darle ánimos, y descubrirla revuelta y vacía, supuso un shock para Harry, que enseguida sospechó, que la "prenda" que le habían robado las sirenas era Draco y no su escoba o cualquier otro objeto preciado como había insinuado Krum. No es que el joven búlgaro le hubiese ayudado, pero en una pequeña charla privada, había preguntado muy discretamente si ya había descifrado el mensaje, y dejado caer el comentario. Frunciendo el ceño, determinado, sin dejar que el pánico, que burbujeaba en su pecho como un caldero de poción explosiva, se apoderase de él; respiró hondo y se vistió con cierta prisa, pero sin descuidar ningún detalle y apresuró el paso hasta la puerta de su Maestro. Severus aguardaba impaciente, sus habitaciones selladas, impidiéndole salir, paseando como león enjaulado por su salón de estar, acompañado por Remus y Sirius, los dos a punto de estallar, y los tres se abalanzaron hacia Harry apenas le vieron asomar, frunciendo el ceño ante el extraño hechizo que había encontrado en el umbral de los adultos.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

El moreno asintió, mientras su Maestro le miraba a los ojos, y el muchacho susurró, frunciendo aun más el ceño:

-Es Draco, verdad? ¿Se lo han llevado?

Arrodillado ante él, Severus asintió, aferrando sus hombros, sus negros ojos llenos de pesar, iluminándose con el dolor que sentía:

-No pude evitarlo, Harry…lo siento mucho…os he fallado a los dos…a ti y a Draco…

Severus bajó la cabeza, lleno de vergüenza y desazón, de inquietud y angustia por sus dos Aprendices, y Harry se abrazó al hombre, con fuerza y denegó suavemente, susurrando en su oído:

-Nada de eso, Maestro, estoy seguro de que trataste de impedirlo…

Sirius intervino acercándose a ellos y colocando su mano en el hombro del que ya consideraba su hijo:

-Peleó con la comisión del torneo, negándose a ello, pero…Crouch ganó, con el apoyo de Fudge y Dumbledore, claro. Y a los otros Directores no pareció importarles mucho, la verdad… Nos obligaron, Cachorro, nos encerraron aquí dentro…

Remus intervino con un murmullo ahogado:

-También tienen a Hermione…y a Cho Chang, y Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur…no hubo manera de convencerles, Harry. Se empecinaron en que de esa manera tendríais la adecuada "presión psicológica", y que la prueba estaba pensada para medir como trabajabais bajo presión y en circunstancias imprevistas…por si estar bajo el agua no fuese bastante, vamos!

El muchacho apretó las mandíbulas y asintió sereno. Esa noche Draco había insistido en que los dos tomasen una pequeña dosis de poción sedante antes de dormir, facilitando la labor de la Comisión de raptarle de su cama. Severus, aun arrodillado frente a él, le miró a los ojos y murmuró;

-¿Estas listo? ¿Lo tienes todo?

El joven asintió y Severus murmuró:

-Ten mucho cuidado Harry… ya sabes que por ahí, hay alguien que intenta lastimarte…

Pese a que tenía un nudo instalado en el estomago, Harry se obligó a tomarse el té con tostadas y las pociones energizantes. Después, acompañado de los dos hombres y Tizón, bajó hasta la orilla del lago, donde los jueces les aguardaban, junto con los tres campeones restantes. La cara pálida y ansiosa de Fleur, y los ligeros temblores de sus manos no presagiaba nada bueno, como tampoco lo hacía la actitud de Cédric, que no paraba de moverse nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Viktor Krum, por otra parte, estaba mirando fijamente las heladas aguas del Lago Negro, como intentado penetrar hasta sus profundidades. El búlgaro inclinó levemente la cabeza al verle llegar y murmuró:

-No debierrron tomarrr a Herrmione…ella no serrr parrrte del Torrrneo…

-Ni ninguno de los otros rehenes, Viktor…ninguno debía estar ahí abajo…

El búlgaro asintió suavemente y frunció el negro ceño, mirando de nuevo al aparentemente sereno lago, como si quisiera robarle sus secretos. Mientras los jueces y el público se acomodaban, y alguien explicaba en voz alta la prueba, Harry repasó mentalmente su estrategia. No había alcanzado un nivel de competencia mágica tan elevado que le permitiese optar por algunos encantamientos o transformaciones, así que habían recurrido a otra cosa… Era simple, pero efectiva. Tenía a su disposición braquialgas, varias dosis comprimidas en capsulas del tamaño de una avellana, y otra más, al natural, envuelta en un pañuelo. Su fiel navaja multiusos atada a la pantorrilla, la varita en el antebrazo, en el otro las cápsulas de reserva, y un cinturón muggle de nailon con lastre de plomos para ayudarle a hundirse más rápidamente, además algunas otras cosas de utilidad en un pequeño bolsillo, sobre un mono completo verde y plata de fino neopreno. Cuando dieron la señal, todos los campeones se miraron los unos a los otros e intercambiaron una breve mirada. Después comenzaron a despojarse de las ropas y se prepararon, los pies ya dentro del agua helada. Fleur llevaba un discreto bañador celeste tipo nadadora, con un corto pantaloncito; Cedric una camiseta de manga corta y un pantalón de licra hasta medio muslo parecidos a su traje, pero en color amarillo y negro, y Krum, solo un bañador corto, en negro. Al sonar el silbato, Harry se llevó visiblemente el puñado de algas a la boca y masticó furiosamente, caminando y entrando en agua del lago.

A su lado, Fleur y Cedric usaban el encantamiento CascoBurbuja y Viktor…Harry parpadeó de nuevo al ver la enorme cabeza de escualo que remataba el torso del otro y siguió adelante, avanzando. Antes de terminar de tragar, se echó al agua, ya sabía que iba a ocurrir y empezó a nadar bastante rápido gracias a sus nuevas aletas y manos palmeadas. Aquí, en el agua, no había público, jueces ni jurados y los cuatro se encontraron pronto al borde del fondo arenoso, donde las aguas se hacían más profundas. Los tres restantes campeones se sumergieron por completo, nadando hacia el fondo y Harry continuo nadando, a la vista y por la superficie. Esa era su estrategia. La superficie del lago era más segura, y Harry simplemente usó su varita para localizar a Draco con un encantamiento Localizador.

Había entrenado duramente en aprender a usar los encantamientos y hechizos que necesitaba no verbalmente bajo el agua, - y ese ya era un nivel muy por encima del de su curso - en una pequeña piscina que Severus les proporcionó, un antiguo baño de prefectos en desuso, en las mazmorras. Estaba más tranquilo porque tanto Draco como Hermione habían entrenado con él y sabía de lo que ambos eran capaces. Cuando su varita comenzó a oscilar en su mano, Harry supo que había llegado el momento de sumergirse y mirando a su alrededor una vez más, tocó el botón preencantando del cinturón de plomo para hacerle recobrar todo su peso real y empezó a descender, aleteando con ritmo para ayudar a la bajada. Una barra de luz química, fue lanzada al fondo y alumbró las tenebrosas aguas, y otra fue enganchada a su cuello, con un cordón, para mantener una fría luz verdosa a su alrededor.

Harry consultó su varita de nuevo cuando llegó al fondo rocoso pensando "Indícame", y su varita señaló una dirección. Las sirenas cantaban su lúgubre canción, y sus prisioneros flotaban, pálidos y fantasmales, en las aguas oscuras y gélidas. Tras mirar a su alrededor, y cerciorarse de que era el único que había llegado a la ciudad sumergida de las sirenas, decidió esperar un poco. Tenía un mal presentimiento, una sensación fría y pegajosa que le atenazaba las tripas. Y no podía dejar atrás a Hermione y las demás sin estar seguro de que todo iba bien. Harry inspeccionó desde lejos las cuerdas y ataduras de los rehenes, y aguardó, ignorando las amenazas y los tridentes de los tritones. Tan solo transformó las ropas de Draco en un traje idéntico al suyo, porque el tinte levemente azulado de sus labios no le parecía saludable.

Una negra sombra surgió de entre la oscuridad y las sirenas y tritones se dispersaron, espantados ante el aspecto terrorífico del extraño escualo con piernas humanas que invadía sus dominios, aun más terrible bajo la fantasmagórica luz química que Harry había encendido. Los demás no podían andar lejos y sacó su navaja, aferrando la cuerda que ataba a Draco. Viktor trató de morder las cuerdas de la castaña, pero su dentadura serrada era poco eficaz para eso y Harry le dedicó una preocupada mirada de reojo. Sin embargo, sujetando a Draco de la mano, cortó de un tajo la cuerda que le ataba a la roca. Apenas lo hizo, el rubio despertó de su trance y comenzó a patalear y luchar, ahogándose. Con rapidez, Harry se metió en la boca una de las capsulas y le besó, forzando la capsula en su boca; Draco reaccionó, tragando y calmándose. Parpadeando, el rubio miró a uno y otro lado y tiró urgentemente del brazo de Harry.

El búlgaro había logrado romper la cuerda que sujetaba a su rehén. Pero Hermione había despertado también, pese que la comisión había asegurado que dormirían pacíficamente hasta llegar a la superficie, y Krum no parecía ser capaz de efectuar una trasformación parcial o un CascoBurbuja no verbalmente, así que nadaron con rapidez hacia ellos, entre la desbandada de sirenas que no parecían saber muy bien qué hacer. La castaña se estremeció y abrió mucho los ojos. Afortunadamente, Hermione había entrenado mucho con Harry, practicando en el baño de prefectos y reconoció de inmediato la capsula que este forzó en su boca. Por señas, Harry señaló a Gabrielle y Viktor denegó violentamente con su enorme cabezota de tiburón. Cho y Cedric ya nadaban hacia la superficie -el Hufflepuff había logrado proteger a Cho con otro CascoBurbuja- y Viktor, aferrando la mano de Hermione se alejaba también, seguidos todos a distancia de una escolta de preocupados tritones. Así que señalando a Gabrielle, Harry y Draco nadaron hacia ella. La niña despertó cuando la desataron y Harry logró hacerla tragar a tiempo la cápsula de braquialgas, aunque estaba aterrada y helada. Y Draco cambio sus ropas empapadas y pesadas por un traje aislante de neopreno. Los tres ascendieron hacia la superficie, aleteando y asidos a un par de globos hinchables de buceo que Harry había activado. En la superficie, la niña nadó torpemente hacia la orilla, agarrada a las boyas, mientras Harry y Draco buceaban junto a ella, sosteniéndola y obligándola a meter la cabeza bajo el agua para respirar.

Severus tenía dispuesto el antídoto, por supuesto, más de una dosis; y cuando vio aparecer a Hermione, con las manos palmeadas, supuso lo ocurrido. Nadie había dicho que los rehenes iban a sufrir peligro alguno…es más, la Comisión aseguró que no sufrirían molestia ni daño alguno, pero si lo que sospechaba era cierto…Se aproximó corriendo, salpicando al agua y empapando sus ropas, al chapotear en el lago, mientras Hermione hundía de nuevo la cabeza en el agua para respirar y Krum recobraba el aspecto humano, sumamente desconcertado, y le ofreció a la joven una dosis de la poción. Fleur gritaba histérica desde la orilla, llamando a su hermana entre llantos y la consternación de su familia. Cedric apareció con Chó, los dos tiritando y a punto de la hipotermia, y muy pronto, Gabrielle alcanzaba la orilla, junto con Harry y Draco. La niña fue la primera en ser atendida por Severus, que vadeaba sumergido casi hasta la cintura en las frías aguas y ellos aguardaron pacientemente su turno, sentados semisumergidos en el agua. Cuando recibieron el antídoto, los dos se pusieron de pie, ayudados por el ahora empapado hombre. Tizón ladraba nadando hacia ellos, y Remus les arrojó a todos por encima gruesas mantas con hechizos caloríficos cuando llegaron a la orilla; ayudando a llevarles hacia la cabina de la enfermería, seguido de un chorreante Tizón, y mientras fuera la multitud clamaba y los jueces daban la puntuación. Los dos fueron abrazados hasta que les dolieron las costillas, y la mirada llena de furia de Severus se vio reflejada en los ojos de los otros adultos. Vidas inocentes habían sido puestas en peligro ¿Y por qué?


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno, el torneo llega a su final… espero que os guste mi versión.

EN EL CEMENTERIO

El rescate de los rehenes del lago había sido una autentico fiasco. Pese a que había llegado el último, el jurado había otorgado más puntos a Harry por demostrar altruismo y por estar evidentemente bien preparado para enfrentarse a lo imprevisto. El Sr Delacourt y Minerva Mc Gonagall voceaban contra Albus, demandando explicaciones sobre el cambio en el encantamiento de los rehenes que casi había causado el ahogamiento de los cuatro. Pero el Director se escabulló como una sabandija, poniendo cara de complacencia y asegurando que las sirenas se hubiesen encargado de todo en caso de ser necesario. Que se trataba de un parte de la prueba, perfectamente controlada. Severus se aproximaba al grupo, que discutía a viva voz cerca de la orilla y miró las caras de indignación de algunos de los tritones. Con un gran coletazo, la sirena jefe se hundió en el agua y sus congéneres la siguieron, mirando recelosas a los magos. Con un gesto casi invisible de salutación, y poniendo a mano en el corazón por un instante, Severus presentó sus respetos a las criaturas y el ultimo tritón visible inclinó levemente la cabeza en respuesta. Tal vez él no sabía sirenio, pero unas pocas palabras de élfico eran todo lo que necesitaba…después de todo, muchas de las sirenas del lago entendian perfectamente el inglés…Filius Flitwick no estaba protestando, en lugar de eso se dedicaba a atender a sus alumnos, sobre todo a Cho, que parecía un poco alterada todavía. Con un gesto al diminuto hombre, Severus se retiró de nuevo a la tienda enfermería. Lucius Malfoy ya estaba despellejando -muy sutilmente y con palabras eso sí – a Albus por él, esparciendo su descontento entre los patriarcas mas influyentes de la sociedad.

Aunque Draco y Harry juraron y perjuraron ante los profesores y el Director, que el Sr. Crouch les había atacado a ellos y Krum, durante un paseo de los tres cerca del Bosque Prohibido, nadie, excepto su Jefe de Casa y Maestro, les creyó. El búlgaro no recordaba el incidente, solo el estar paseando con los jóvenes y de repente, despertarse con un buen chichón en la enfermería. Y nadie tenía constancia de la visita de Crouch esa noche. Todo el asunto se atribuyó rivalidad y a deseos malintencionados de quitar de en medio a un competidor en el Torneo, aunque Viktor protestó vivamente, expresando su opinión en contra al respecto. Su último recuerdo del rubito y el moreno de ojos verdes…bien, no era precisamente belicoso…Su Casa cerró filas en torno a Harry y Draco, por supuesto y era imposible cruzarse con cualquiera de ellos por los pasillos sin encontrar a una nutrida escolta de Serpientes a su alrededor.

Despues de eso…la paranoia de Severus creció hasta hacerse casi intolerable. Puso sobre ambos chicos localizadores, detectores de veneno, detectores de pociones, deflectores de ataques mentales y toda suerte de protecciones. Draco protestó al principio, sobre todo cuando su padrino insistió en protegerles con un hechizo de contacto limitado, uno que le enviaría una alarma cada vez que alguien les tocase por un periodo superior a un minuto. Pero Harry le llevó aparte y tras una concienzuda charla, aunque regañadientes, el rubio se dejó hacer. Eso sí, solo cuando Severus accedió a modificar el hechizo, excluyendo el contacto entre ellos del rango de activación del mismo. Era eso, o como había planteado serenamente Harry, olvidarse de dormir por las noches. Draco ya no se molestaba en disimular y se acurrucaba con Harry a diario, en busca del confort y seguridad que la presencia del otro le daban, en aquellos tiempos inciertos. Después de todo, ambos dormían mejor así, al principio porque ambos tenian pesadillas y malos sueños por el "secuestro", luego… porque echaban de menos el contacto físico entre ellos, la presencia reconfortante del otro. Con un leve rubor subiendo a sus mejillas pálidas, Severus había mirado a los verdes ojos y asentido murmurando: "Por supuesto, Harry…no voy a…interferir con eso". A esas alturas, no era inusual que el Maestro descubriese a sus dos Aprendices compartiendo lecho los fines de semana, así que debía haber imaginado…que las cosas habían ido escalando entre ellos. Por supuesto, dentro de las reglas y normas… Para evitar que Harry se sintiese "despreocupado" respecto a sexo, puesto que sexo y relaciones estaban regulados para un Aprendiz; después de… había pasado por un Ritual de Pureza, uno especial para casos así. Ya no era virgen, pero si rebasaba los límites fijados… Severus lo sabría si efectuaba la comprobación. Los Muggles usaban horribles Cinturones de Castidad, poniendo en una cerradura la defensa de la virtud de sus mujeres…Los magos empleaban estos rituales, normalmente sin conocimiento del sujeto…como prueba de fidelidad en caso de una larga ausencia…

Azra se negó en rotundo a dejar ni a sol ni sombra a "su mago" después de su escapada al lago y permanecía enroscada en su cuello, como una extraña bufanda. Solo consentía en desenroscarse de él, dentro de sus habitaciones y cuando dormía. Eso sí, había EXIGIDO, que su terrario fuese instalado entre las dos camas, para estar lo más cerca posible de los dos, porque por extensión, vigilaba a ambos chicos. Incluso los hurones Ying y Yang olfateaban nerviosamente la puerta, lanzaban chillidos de alarma y se alteraban ante la presencia de elfos extraños en la sala común de Slytherin; lo cual había finalmente obligado a Severus a prohibir la entrada de los elfos de Hogwarts en territorio Sly, dejando a Dobby, como ogulloso responsable de las labores, y encargándole la supervisión de Tip y Top, un par de mellizos elfos generosamente cedidos para ese propósito por Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, y de Winky, una criaturita muy desgraciada que había sido liberada por alguna supuesta falta de desobediencia a su anterior amo el Sr. Crouch y que actualmente residía con Dobby, su primo, en Hogwarts. Remus había aceptado vincularse a la elfina, ante los ruegos de Dobby, y esta había superado casi por completo su depresión, contenta de tener una familia a quién servir, aunque aun lloraba a mares cada vez que veía aparecer a su amo en el colegio. Hasta Hermione había tenido que claudicar, no todos los elfos deseaban ser libres como Dobby y Winky era otra desde que Lupín era su amo.

Tizón trotaba en silencio detrás de los chicos, siguiéndoles cuando salían de clase, y se tumbaba bajo sus bancos, aparentemente dormitando, pero realmente alerta a cualquier cosa sospechosa cuando estaban reunidos en su pequeño grupo de estudio o en la sala común de las Serpientes. Ese era terreno teóricamente seguro, pero nunca se sabe… Y Remus patrullaba los pasillos y corredores en sus ratos libres, paseando despreocupado en apariencia, olfateando en realidad cada rincón, escuchando cada eco del castillo. Lucius les mandó a los chicos sendos brazaletes, trasladores ilegales y no registrados, por supuesto, para que en caso de extrema necesidad, pudieran ponerse a salvo en Malfoy Manor.

Severus tuvo…entrevistas personales, por decirlo así, con todos los alumnos de su Casa que alguna vez habían sido llamados al despacho del Director, ya que pese a que Harry estaba bien integrado, se habían producido algunos incidentes aislados de súbitos e inexplicables "enfados" entre sus alumnos, por fortuna, rápidamente atajados por los propios compañeros. Con la segunda llamada de atención a un alumno, las sospechas del espía se despertaron y realizó pruebas para detectar compulsiones. Era un asunto grave, muy grave, y sin ruido alguno, escribió breves notas –entregadas a través de Tip o Top, directamente en mano de los padres implicados – informando de los hallazgos y de que había roto los hechizos, y recomendando una discreta visita a Malfoy Manor. No sería hoy, ni mañana, pero en algún momento, todo esto le iba a estallar en la cara a Albus.

Pero aun no era suficiente. Además de ser responsable de sus dos Aprendices, Severus era también responsable de todos sus demás alumnos. Era una lástima que el resto del alumnado le viese poco menos que como a un ogro. A sus serpientes les recalcó en una charla colectiva, mantenida bajo promesa de secreto expresa de todos y cada uno de ellos, que el Director no era persona en quien se pudiera confiar, y que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se quedaran a solas con él. No sin al menos un adulto de la familia, Remus o él mismo presente. Y aun así, ya que era fácil suplantar a otro mago, recomendó mantener siempre la guardia y estar vigilantes. Esto hizo que varios alumnos de los que no tenía conocimiento, expusiesen que en algún momento habían tenido algún encuentro con Albus. Sin decir nada más o el porqué, organizó clases obligatorias para todos sus alumnos de lucha contra Sugestiones, Compulsiones e Imperius. Slytherin se encerró sobre sí misma, el correo era estrictamente supervisado y ningún alumno andaba solo nunca, la vida privada y encuentros románticos quedaron olvidados ante la amenaza a su seguridad. A través de los amigos de confianza en otras Casas, sobre todo Ravenclaw, pequeños grupos de alumnos fueron advertidos de que el peligro acechaba y de estar vigilantes, aunque no podían decirles nada más.

En medio de este tenso clima, en una atmosfera saturada de exámenes, la prueba final llegó. Su hermoso campo de Quiddittch, era ahora un laberinto mágico, lleno de peligros y trampas. Su entrenamiento había sido extremo, en ocasiones, a solas con sus padres y Maestro, sobre todo al final, cuando Draco tenía algún examen. Había aprendido maldiciones y hechizos, y sobre todo, a estar vigilante y alerta, a rodar y deslizarse bajo el fuego enemigo, a escabullirse para parapetarse de un hechizo, a contraatacar y a huir si era necesario. Se enfrentaban de nuevo a lo desconocido, en múltiples formas.

Toda su familia, y especialmente Severus y Lucius, habían insistido en que fuese muy cuidadoso en el laberinto. No sabían aun que estaba pasando, pero sabían que en algún lugar, Riddle estaba ganando fuerzas, a pasos agigantados, aunque no habían logrado localizarle. Harry y Cedric entraron juntos, los primeros, seguidos de Krum y Fleur. Cada uno se enfrentó al laberinto y sus pruebas en solitario, aunque al final, Cedric y Harry volvieron a coincidir. Así que cuando la copa les transportó al cementerio, Harry se puso inmediatamente alerta. Su mandíbula se endureció al ver a Colagusano, pero trató de mantener la calma. Cedric sacó la varita y Colagusano lo petrificó, dedicando una mirada recelosa a Harry, al que apuntó con su varita. Pero calladamente, Harry ayudó sin protestas a llevar a su compañero hasta una lápida adornada por una tétrica escultura de la muerte, y se dejó atar por las cuerdas que brotaron de la punta de la varita de la rata.

El moreno contempló en silencio el ritual, y el burbujeo del caldero, y vio desaparecer en él la grotesca forma del cuerpo de Riddle. Finalmente, la sangre de ambos rehenes fue añadida, y nubes de vapor comenzaron a surgir, llenando el lugar de una neblina densa y pegajosa que ocultó las lapidas del cementerio en una onda creciente y pulsante, hasta que solo se veían emergiendo de ella las cruces y figuras escultóricas que las adornaban. Pese al Petrificus que le inmovilizaba, los ojos de Cedric se movían de un lado a otro, llenos de terror y su respiración se había vuelto rápida y jadeante, dejando ir un gemido ahogado de terror. Cuando una figura, alta y delgada emergió de la boca del caldero, entre los chillidos de dolor de Colagusano, una voz fría y demandante ordenó que le vistieran y le diesen su varita.

Harry permaneció quieto y en silencio, aunque hubiese podido liberarse de las cuerdas, tan solo se limitó a aguardar. Voldemort se miró las manos blancas y se palpó el rostro sin nariz y siseó furioso, girándose hacia Colagusano:

-¡Idiota! ¡Qué has hecho! ¿No os dije que dejarais al margen al chico?

Balbuceando disculpas entrecortadas, gimoteando y lloriqueando, el hombrecillo se postró a los pies de su amo que le miraba con cara de profundo desagrado. Tras insultarle un poco más, el alto y esquelético hombre se aproximó a los jóvenes y estudió con curiosidad el rostro de ambos, girando a su alrededor con lentitud.

-Así que estos son… los paladines de Dumbledore…

Cedric había sido liberado del hechizo petrificante, y atado con un leve gesto de varita y respiraba entrecortadamente, petrificado por el miedo y el dolor de la herida en su brazo derecho. A su lado, Harry notaba gotear la sangre por su brazo izquierdo, deslizándose hasta mojar su guante, el rostro convenientemente bajo. Y su pierna tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos, aunque de momento, aguantaba. Con voz algo ronca, pero sin gritar, el moreno gruñó hoscamente, sus ojos esmeralda centelleando peligrosamente y mirando directamente a Lord Voldemort a los ojos de turbio rubí:

-No soy el paladín de nadie, _y menos de Dumbledore_…_Milord__…_

Voldemort se detuvo en seco, ante los últimos y silbantes vocablos, entrecerrando los ojos con cautela. La irritación y desdén al pronunciar el nombre del Director no le habían pasado desapercibidas, así como el uso de un titulo que pocos le daban…y nada menos que en parsel… Gruñendo sordamente, el hombre de apariencia reptiliana y piel blanca como la de un cadáver les miró de nuevo rememorando lo que sabía de ellos. Diggory, Hufflepuff, sin nada remarcable que reseñar hasta ahora. Potter, ex-Griffindor, merecido Slytherin y con incontables cuentos a sus espaldas. Mirando de nuevo a uno y otro, notó ciertos detalles. A través de los desgarrones de su túnica verde y plata, se apreciaba que Harry llevaba alguna clase de vestimenta protectora debajo, dragón probablemente. Sus botas eran de similar material y llevaba las manos enguantadas también. Su varita, reposaba en un portavaritas en su brazo derecho. Los ojos color sangre miraron directamente a los de esmeralda y el chico aguantó su mirada. Torciendo el gesto ante la estupidez de su osadía, el mago entró en la mente de chico, y encontró un pensamiento…un recuerdo ciertamente inesperado. El hombre salió de aquella mente, con la certeza de que había visto lo que el chico deseaba enseñarle y siseó en parsel, sin dejar de moverse:

_-Es muy curioso que un hombre como el Profesor Severus Snape ofrezca un contrato de aprendizaje a alguien como tú…Me pregunto por qué lo haría…_

Girando de nuevo en torno a los dos jóvenes, el mago pensó detenidamente su siguiente paso, cuando el hilo de su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un siseo suave pero firme, con un cierto tono burlón en él.

_-Eso debería preguntárselo a mi Maestro, porque cada uno guarda en su interior… una adivinanza, Milord. _

(N.A.: Riddle significa adivinanza en ingles).

Voldemort bufó como un gato y miró de nuevo al joven moreno de ojos verdes, entrecerrando las pupilas verticales de sus ojos rojos. Necesitaba dar a conocer su retorno…y tenía dos testigos. Un único mensajero era suficiente…verdad? Con una mueca de satisfacción, apuntó su varita clavándola en la juvenil garganta y murmuró con voz baja y sibilante:

-¿Puedo confiar en ti para llevar un pequeño mensaje…Cedric?

El joven asintió, desviando la mirada, incapaz de mirar a los terribles ojos del hombre. Satisfecho, Lord Voldemort se giró y exclamó impaciente:

-¡Colagusano, tu brazo!

Sujetándose la sangrante y atroz herida el hombrecillo se aproximó y tendió el brazo derecho. Riendo acremente, Voldemort exclamó:

-¡El otro brazo, idiota!.

Voldemort descubrió la marca, negra y lustrosa, como recién marcada y con lentitud, apuntó su varita en ella, arrancado nuevos gritos de dolor. Finalmente, el hombre susurró un encantamiento, y una mano de niebla plateada, se ancló al sangrante muñón, entre las gracias serviles del roedor y Voldemort aproximó aun mas su rostro al del joven susurrando en su oído:

-Diles que he retornado, y que tengo a Potter en mi poder…aunque se lo devolveré al cabo de un tiempo, no garantizo en qué estado…

Con un suave zoom, el traslador llegó volando desde el otro lado del cementerio y se quedó flotando a escasos metros ante él. Unas cuantas figuras negras y encapuchadas brotaron de entre la niebla, materializándose al llamado de su señor. Con un susurró, las cuerdas que le ataban se aflojaron y Cedric miró de reojo a Harry, que había apretado la mandíbula y asentido en silencio. El joven mago miró de nuevo a Harry, se estremeció, temblando de pies a cabeza, apenas sostenido por sus piernas, cogió la Copa y desapareció en un remolino. Voldemort se giró y se enfrentó una vez más a Harry. De todas maneras, su intervención ya había alterado su resurgimiento…su cuerpo no era lo que él esperaba… pero ya había asumido que el "Efecto Potter" era imprevisible. Pero esa respuesta…esa maldita respuesta lo cambiaba todo. Si el joven era realmente el Aprendiz de Severus…no podía tocarle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Vale, vale…Ya veo que queréis más…**

**EL REENCUENTRO DE RIDDLE**

Tres figuras encapuchadas y completamente vestidas de negro se acercaron a Voldemort e inclinaron la cabeza ante él. Con desdén, el mago lanzó una cruciatus hacia Colagusano y gruñó siseando:

-¡Para que no vuelvasss a olvidar miss inssstruccioness, szopenco!

El rechoncho animago se desvaneció bajo el dolor y uno de los magos retiró su capucha, dejando al descubierto su larga melena plateada. Lucius Malfoy retiró su máscara y se arrodilló como lo haría un antiguo caballero ante su rey, la máscara en la mano cruzada sobre una rodilla, la otra en tierra, el rostro respetuosamente bajo. No había miedo ni aprensión ante la grotesca figura semihumana que se alzaba ante ellos. Solo calmada aceptación. El segundo mago, un hombre muy alto, de anchas espaldas, muy musculoso y de largo pelo castaño oscuro matizado por algunas canas en las sienes, se despojó de su máscara y también se arrodilló ante él, respetuoso, irradiando fuerza, fuerza y voluntad doblegada solo ante el otro. El tercero y último, de negra melena brillante, se despojó de su máscara y clavó la rodilla en tierra, firme, sin osar mirar a Harry después de haberse desprendido de ella, frio en apariencia, dividido entre dos lealtades por dentro.

-Levantaos, amigos míos…levantaos…estamos en confianza, mis leales y fieles amigos…

Los tres hombres se levantaron y miraron al mago, y Riddle gruñó fijando los ojos rojos en los casi negros del Maestro de Pociones:

-Me alegro tanto de veros…algo ha ido mal, Severus…esos idiotas no debieron haber involucrado a Potter…el chico es un imán para que a su alrededor se comben las leyes de la naturaleza…pero espero que puedas arreglarlo… amigo mío…

El hombre se tambaleó y antes de que cayera al suelo, fue recogido por los fibrosos brazos de Severus Snape Prince. Lucius murmuró algo al recio hombre a su lado y asintiendo, este desapareció, llevándose a Colagusano como si fuese un mero fardo. Acercándose con presteza a su amigo, Lucius le ayudó a depositar al mago desvanecido sobre una lápida cercana y apresuró luego el paso hacia Harry. El joven, mientras tanto, se había liberado por sí mismo de las cuerdas con facilidad y corría hacia ellos, cojeando levemente, el ceño fruncido. La respiración de Riddle era trabajosa y silbante, y Harry murmuró, mirando por encima del hombro de su maestro:

-¿Puedo hacer algo?

Severus asintió, sin dejar de hacer hechizos diagnósticos y musitó, dándole ahora una rápida ojeada preocupada, asegurándose de que no tenía nada grave y tendiéndole una poción curativa general:

-¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro? Entonces cuéntame con todo detalle todo lo que ha pasado, Harry…

El joven tragó de un solo golpe la poción y repitió paso a paso todo lo que recordaba, contestando a las detalladas preguntas de su Maestro. Por su expresión, sabía que el hombre estaba… quizás asustado, de seguro preocupado y concentrado en atender al otro… Lo que el muchacho no imaginaba eran las dudas y memorias que aquello estaba trayendo a su mente…el terrible momento en que Lady Freya le reveló lo que se ocultaba detrás de la herida de su frente…

Cuando llegó a lo de la sangre, Severus soltó a Riddle y le levantó ansioso la manga de la túnica, descubriendo el irregular corte en la cara interna del antebrazo, que ya estaba cerrándose solo. Gruñendo por lo bajo sobre la estupidez de los magos cobardes e ineptos, el hombre le dio un regenerador de sangre, aplicó esencia de dítany hasta ver cerrarse la herida y volvió a Riddle. Tras un largo rato de trabajo, con Harry sentado en una esquina de la lápida, dándole las pociones que le indicaba y Lucius vigilando y sujetando en su regazo la cabeza del mago desvanecido, Severus suspiró.

-Está estable, débil, pero en condiciones de ser trasladado a un lugar más seguro, Lucius… es un milagro que los Aurores no se hayan presentado aquí todavía…

El rubio platino asintió y susurró:

-Cerca de Londres tengo una pequeña propiedad, ya sabes, la casita en un barrio muggle…está protegida con lo usual, pero ¿Sera suficiente?

El moreno se levantó, estirando su espalda que crujió tras el largo rato de estar inclinado y gruñó:

-Tendrá que serlo hasta que podamos llevarle a un lugar más adecuado, Lucius…

El rubio abrazó suavemente el cuerpo de Riddle y desapareció con él, y Severus tendió la mano a su Aprendiz, que apretó con firmeza. El hombre redujo el caldero del ritual, lo puso en su bolsillo, reparó las lápidas, y retiró los hechizos anti mggles, antes de desaparecer en un remolino de túnicas, Harry rodeado por los brazos de su Maestro.

Harry se tambaleó un poco, algo mareado y parpadeó mirando a su alrededor. Estaban en el jardincito trasero de una casa unifamiliar de aspecto insulso, y la puerta de la cocina de la misma se abrió ante ellos. Con rapidez, Severus entró, seguido de Harry y corrió escalera arriba, para atender a su paciente. El lugar estaba…vacío, con escasos muebles y las persianas bajadas. Aunque hubiesen usado hechizos anti polvo, se notaba que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie limpiaba de verdad… Con repentina preocupación, Harry murmuró:

-¿Lucius? ¿No notaran que faltáis, los dos?

El hombre le revolvió le pelo y denegó, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

-Se están encargando de cubrirnos, Harry…


	18. Chapter 18

Pues ahí va. Es un capitulo largo, largo… Mi propia visión de Grimauld Place nº 12…diferente a la del canon. Y gracias por los Rw!

GRIMMAULD PLACE Nº 12

A Km de allí, en Escocia, una autentica batalla se estaba librando en los terrenos de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts… El regreso de Cedric y sus noticias habían desatado el pánico, y aunque Dumbledore gritaba y aseguraba que no había nada que temer, los padres y profesores habían comenzado a acalorarse. Además, algunos representantes del cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio, saltaron al laberinto, y comenzaron a buscar frenéticamente a los supuestos mortífagos y Voldemort, además de a Potter y los otros dos concursantes, destrozando los setos, y con estos las barreras mismas y protecciones del laberinto y arrasando el campo de quiddittch a su paso. El Ministro, como el Director, negó tajantemente que las palabras de Cedric fuesen ciertas, y el joven, muy conmocionado, y herido, se alejó hacia la enfermería con el Sr Crouch, el único que pareció creer en él. Mientras, las criaturas usadas por Hagrid en la última prueba quedaron libres: serpientes, un par de Ghouls, una bandada de duendecillos de Cornualles, varios grifos e hipogrifos, una esfinge, los escregutos de cola explosiva, las acromántulas, incluso un Erumpent que empezó a cornear todo lo que encontraba a su paso…eso sin contar los numerosos bogarts, que ahora corrían libres fuera del laberinto, sembrando el terror y el caos entre la muchedumbre… Por doquier había grupos de personas huyendo aterradas…de las fieras y de sus más profundos miedos: muchos de los bogarts, se habían transformado en mortifagos , un miedo colectivo común, y la gente salió corriendo en desbandada.

Más tarde, el padre de Cedric, seguido de algunos Aurores con algo de seso, habían encontrado al chico, encerrado en un despacho fuera de uso, con el que resultó ser Barty Crouch hijo, disfrazado y suplantando a su propio padre. En la lucha, los Aurores capitaneados por Moody habían disparado sin ton ni son, sin tener en cuenta que Cedric era un simple rehén y aunque capturaron al mortifago, alcanzaron también a Cedric, que ahora yacía en el Hospital. Barty recibió el beso del dementor, de inmediato, por orden personal del Ministro, sin tan siquiera tomarle declaración. La marca de su brazo era prueba suficiente para Fudge de que era una amenaza…para su persona.

Remus Lupín había intentado proteger a los alumnos en medio de la confusión organizada y había llevado a todos los Slytherin y los amigos de Harry al Gran Comedor, y a cuantos alumnos más pudo encontrar, lejos del jaleo, junto con Severus, que realmente era Sirius, usando multijugos. Lucius Malfoy, suplantado por su esposa disfrazada de igual modo, estaba demandando vivamente al Director por su incompetencia, quejándose de la falta de seguridad de la escuela y anunciando públicamente que retiraba a su hijo de Hogwarts. Los dos Slytherins no las tenían todas consigo, no después de lo sucedido en el Lago Negro, ni con las furiosas advertencias inconexas de Dobby y Winky, por lo que habían buscado la manera de estar libres de moverse por toda la escuela, y habían acordado de antemano la suplantación para esconderse entre las gradas del campo de quiddittch. Nadie podía entrar al laberinto una vez iniciada la prueba, no sin hacer saltar alarmas, pero en caso de peligro…entre los dos podían burlar las defensas y acudir rápidamente al rescate de Harry. Cuando el mago rubio (Narcisa en realidad) llegó al Gran Comedor, seguido de otros padres preocupados, más calmada ya la turba del exterior, muchos alumnos fueron marchándose con sus padres o parientes. Severus (Sirius) esperó hasta que todos los Slytherin que tenían a familiares o padres presentes quedaron a cargo de ellos y agrupando a los restantes alumnos de su Casa, les llevó a la sala común, dejándoles al cuidado de los prefectos y un par de elfos. Incluso el Barón Sanguinario les escoltaba, flotando cerca del techo. Al resto de alumnos de otras casas les ordenó secamente:

-Quedaos aquí, con Remus, voy a llamar a mas elfos para que se ocupen de vosotros. Si vuestros padres no están en la escuela, que un elfo les avise de inmediato…

Cuando un nutrido grupo de elfos se hizo cargo de la supervisión de los chicos que quedaban aun en el comedor, el hombre asintió a Lucius y este murmuró:

-Vamos, Draco, nos vamos inmediatamente a casa…¿Nos acompañas Severus? Desde Malfoy Manor puedes iniciar la búsqueda de Potter…

Remus y Severus les siguieron, caminando a paso rápido por el sendero hacia las verjas del colegio, ignorando a Aurores y otros oficiales del Ministerio, y pronto todos estaban en Malfoy Manor. Un elfo envuelto en el habitual uniforme elaborado con una fina toalla bordada con el emblema de la familia Malfoy, trajo una nota y Narcisa la leyó, moviendo rápidamente los ojos por el papel, mientras la poción dejaba de surtir efecto y sus ropas le quedaban repentinamente grandes. Con ojos preocupados, se giró a los demás y susurró:

-Están todos bien, y de momento a salvo, pero no pueden regresar aun…Riddle está mal, y necesitan encontrar un lugar adecuado para esconderle a largo plazo…

Sirius se sacudió, dejando que su aspecto volviese a ser el suyo y gruñó, pasándose el dedo por el alto cuello de la túnica de Severus:

-Odio estas malditas cosas…

Remus se sentó con Draco acurrucado contra su costado, acariciándole el pelo del preocupado muchacho y miró pensativo el fuego. Sirius se sentó al otro lado y se tironeó del pelo, frustrado. Hasta el entendía que cualquier propiedad de los Malfoy sería registrada, tarde o temprano o sometida a vigilancia, y lo mismo ocurría con la mansión de Severus. Pese al Fidelius, mucha gente sabía de la existencia de la antigua mansión y vigilar sus alrededores era algo de esperar. De repente, el animago miró a su prima y susurró:

-¿Narcisa? Por casualidad…tu o Andrómeda…habéis…reclamado la casa familiar?

La mujer se tensó y sus ojos celestes se animaron, y dejó de retorcer nerviosamente la punta de un pañuelo en el interior de su bolsillo. Se acercó a Sirius y para shoc de todos, le dio un sonoro beso en los labios. Sonriente, exclamó:

-Es una locura…pero una locura genial, primo! ¡Voy a mandarle recado a Lucius!

Remus miró consternado a Sirius, que comenzó a reír a carcajadas y le abrazó, zarandeando al licántropo de un lado a otro, alzándole del sofá.

-¡Mi casa, Remus, mi antigua casa!…Implotable, ilocalizable, protegida por encantamientos repelentes de muggles tan fuertes que dudo que ninguno osase acercarse a ella, aunque pudiesen verla; solo los que ya saben donde esta, pueden encontrarla, con barreras de sangre tan antiguas que está casi viva…Si a eso le sumamos el Fidelius una vez que estemos todos alli…¡Es toda una fortaleza!

Dos noches después, cerca del amanecer, Severus, acompañado de todos los demás, apareció en Grimmauld Place. La plazoleta circular estaba desierta, un solo farol conservaba intacta la bombilla y alumbraba con luz temblorosa las fachadas descuidadas, el espacio circular del centro que alguna vez debió haber estado cubierto de césped, ahora era solo un trozo de tierra reseco y polvoriento. El asfalto estaba cuarteado y lleno de bultos, a las aceras les faltaban losetas… Algunas ventanas tenían cristales rotos, toda la manzana necesitaba urgentemente reparaciones y limpieza… hasta el servicio de recogida de basura parecía haberse olvidado del lugar, a juzgar por el contenedor de basura rebosante… Estaban todos desilusionados, apiñados los unos contra los otros en el parche terroso, pero el lugar parecía escasamente habitado, a juzgar por las pocas ventanas iluminadas y el parco nº de coches, igualmente roñosos y deslustrados. Solo de algunos pisos salían ruidos…ecos confusos de programas de televisión…

Riddle se apoyaba fuertemente en Lucius y Severus, y Harry caminaba junto a su Maestro, mirando sorprendido a su alrededor. Dio unos pasos, mirando a uno y otro lado, curioso, y de repente, como si brotase de entre las otras casas, un nuevo edificio comenzó a materializarse entre el nº 11 y 13. Una fachada oscura, casi negra comenzó a hacerse visible, surgiendo de la nada en el silencio casi absoluto de la noche. Una gran escalinata fue lo primero en definirse. Piedra casi negra, granito gris oscurecido por el tiempo, formaba los amplios escalones, flanqueados por una doble balaustrada cuyos pasamanos eran dos enormes basiliscos esculpidos con todo detalle y realismo, las fauces amenazantes dirigidas hacia la calle. La puerta era de un negro aceitoso, grande, recia, con cuarterones de líneas rectas, de doble batiente y adornada por grandes clavos de metal igualmente negro. No tenía cerradura, mirilla o buzón. Tan solo dos enormes llamadores en forma de serpiente, de plata envejecida. A Harry le pareció que semejantes puertas habría quedado bien en una iglesia, por lo menos.

Alzando la mirada, Harry alcanzó a ver escasas ventanas, estrechas y altas, en lo alto, que estaban protegidas por celosías de la misma piedra gris negruzca que formaba los gruesos sillares de los muros. El edificio se alzaba uno o dos pisos por encima de las casas muggles vecinas, si no algo más y estaba rematado en sus esquinas por dos grandes esculturas de lo que a Harry le parecieron dragones. Unas hiedras animaban algo la fachada cubriendo con su apagado verdor ciertos sectores del muro pétreo. Subiendo con cautela los escalones, Harry tuvo la sensación de que una de las esculturas de los basiliscos había parpadeado y sin poder evitarlo, susurró tímidamente:

_-¿Hola?_

Azra emergió de entre sus ropas y miró con aire entre curioso y pendenciero a la escultura. Chascando la lengua, la serpiente miró a su "bebé" y le regañó:

_ -Harry…¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con extraños… y estatuas?_

El basilisco de piedra sacó la lengua bífida y la ondeo un momento, y Azra se volvió para enfrentarse a la pétrea bestia…que le superaba en tamaño por diez a uno. El otro basilisco alzó la cabeza y susurró:

-_Hace mucho que nadie habla con nosotros, y mucho menos, un Black. Serviremos orgullosos al joven heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. _

Las dos gárgolas inclinaron la cabeza respetuosamente y Harry murmuró:

_-Eh.. umh…encantado de conoceros, supongo. Ella es Azra, y yo soy Harry…_

-_SangrePura y PuraSangre a su servicio_, _Harry Black_

Azra iba a replicar irritada y Harry estaba un poco confuso respecto al nombre que le habían dado, cuando la puerta se abrió y un despeinado pero sonriente Sirius abrió las enormes puertas dobles. Parpadeando, el hombre murmuró para sí mismo al ver las reverencias de las pétreas serpientes: "Había olvidado que podían hacer eso", pero rápidamente hizo gestos al muchacho y le llamó:

-Vamos Harry, entra, ¿O piensas quedarte en la puerta toda la noche? Y vosotros, daos prisa también…

Más abajo, Severus sonrió al ver la familiar fachada…hacía años que no pisaba aquel lugar y Lucius a su lado, ayudó a Riddle a caminar hacia su nuevo hogar: el hogar de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Black.

Harry dejó que Sirius le abrazara entusiasmado y su padre adoptivo le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente murmurando en su oído:

-El anillo y los papeles iniciales deben haber sido suficiente, pensé que íbamos a tener que adelantar la ceremonia formal…

Carraspeando sonoramente, y haciendo que los dos se sobresaltasen, una dama, una anciana dama muy arrugada les miró ceñuda desde su retrato a tamaño natural, enmarcado por dos gruesas cortinas de terciopelo azul noche. Sirius tuvo la decencia de enrojecer y murmuró con los ojos bajos:

-Madre, te presento a Harry James Potter, mi ahijado… y mi heredero…

Vestida en una severa túnica negra, con un cuello ceñido y unas mangas muy ajustadas, el pelo blanco recogido en un moño cubierto por un bonete de terciopelo negro, la adusta mujer examinó al chico frunciendo una y otra vez los labios. Cruzando los brazos delante de su regazo, el retrato murmuró:

-¿El nieto de mi tía Dorea, no?¿Tu primo segundo, como Narcisa? Si…veo suficiente Black en él, la familia de su madre no le ha contaminado mucho…

-¡Madre, por favor! ¿Podemos dejar el tema?

El animago miró entre irritado y enfadado a su madre y esta iba a replicar, cuando, pese a su débil estado Voldemort, que había contemplado la escena desde el umbral, mientras Lucius cerraba la pesada puerta, intervino en la discusión familiar:

-Querida Walburga…me honra visitar de nuevo estos muros…

La anciana del retrato se giró hacia el nuevo visitante y dilatando los ojos con sorpresa, se inclinó en una profunda reverencia. Aprovechando el silencio de la mujer – si la dejaba volver a empezar, a saber cuándo dejaría de hablar – avanzó un par de pasos, rechazando la ayuda de Severus, que se situó expectante detrás de él, atento a cualquier signo de debilidad.

-Si no admitiésemos entre nosotros a aquellos dignos y merecedores de ello, nos habríamos extinguido, querida mía…Severus es un claro ejemplo de ello, y Harry…

-Es mi Aprendiz, Lady Black, por decisión propia…

La mujer parpadeó, confusa, girándose hacia Severus, pero acabó asintiendo y murmuró mascullando entre dientes: "la sangre Black es más fuerte". Y se inclinó de nuevo ante Riddle. Su hijo había visto la luz y eso era suficiente.

En el vestíbulo se alineaban retratos y mas retratos, que murmuraban curiosos entre ellos, mirándoles desde sus ornamentados marcos, severos y estrictos, vestidos en anacrónicas túnicas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de un anticuado papel pintado y el lugar se iluminaba con una gran araña de cristal y variedad de lámparas de gas. Al fondo de la estancia, bastante alargada, en realidad, un pequeño corredor; se veía una hermosa escalera y dos grandes puertas cerradas. En el paño de pared triangular que marcaba el inicio de las escaleras, una mujer muy rubia con un pañuelo atado en torno a la larga melena se afanaba en descolgar con su varita…reducidas cabezas disecadas de elfos y entregárselas a un elfo de aspecto decrepito y arrugado, con mechones de pelo cano saliéndose de sus orejas, que las iba colocando cuidadosamente en una caja, sostenida por una temblorosa Winky, mientras iba derramando lagrimitas e hipando lastimeramente.

Narcisa se giró al oír los pasos y sonrió dulcemente a su marido antes de inclinar respetuosamente la cabeza ante Riddle, que respondió con un breve gesto. Severus, ignorando las murmuradas protestas de su señor, cargó el peso del cuerpo de este, deslizando uno de sus brazos en torno a la cintura y sujetando uno de los de Ridde encima de sus hombros, y comenzó a subir la escalera, escoltado y seguido por Lucius que había besado rápidamente a su mujer para unirse a la procesión. Harry se volvió a su padrino sin perder de vista la ascensión del cuarteto y murmuró:

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Oh…por ahí, terminando de arreglar algunos dormitorios y Remus está abajo, en la cocina, dejándola impoluta…

Sirius abrió la puerta de roble que daba acceso a una corta escalera que los dos descendieron, y tras una gran arcada de piedra y dejando atrás una pequeña puerta lateral, encontraron una nueva puerta, y la cocina se abrió ante ellos. Remus estaba trasteando, agitando la varita y una multitud de cepillos frotaban con agua jabonosa las diversas superficies: el suelo de losas de piedra, las paredes de sillares rústicos similares a los de la fachada, las enormes vigas de madera del techo, la gran mesa de roble viejo… En la pila de piedra un estropajo fregaba una obediente torre de platos, mientras una pareja de bayetas secaban los que ya estaban limpios y estos volaban a recolocarse solitos en el aparador, donde ya les aguardaban vasos, copas y cubiertos. Calderos y sartenes de hierro relucientes colgaban de ganchos, cerca de la enorme cocina antigua de fundición. Sonriente, el licántropo, con las mangas remangadas y sin parar de mover la varita, saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y murmuró:

-Enseguida termino…

Los últimos platos se guardaron, los cubos se vaciaron y junto con bayetas y cepillos, caminaron a recogerse bajo el fregadero, mientras Remus avanzaba hacia ellos. Con un último gesto de varita, el castaño eliminó el exceso de humedad del suelo y contempló su obra, sonrojado. Sirius le besó la mejilla rodando los ojos y Remus le pellizcó el trasero, haciéndole saltar. Abrazó a Harry y le olisqueó de arriba abajo, confiando más que nunca en su sentido del olfato.

-Espero que dentro de un rato podamos preparar un buen desayuno para llenarte el estomago, Cachorro…debes de estar muy cansado…

Alzando la cabeza, el castaño ladeó un poco el rostro y murmuró:

-Ya vienen…

Y en unos segundos, Harry escuchó el sonido de pies sobre los escalones y Draco, irrumpió corriendo en la cocina. Como un pequeño remolino, el rubito se lanzó a los brazos del otro chico y los dos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, mientras Draco susurraba:

-¡Odio quedarme atrás, Harry! Estaba tan preocupado…

Aun no había soltado a su amigo de su estrecho abrazo, cuando Lucius y Narcisa entraron también. Alzando una ceja, el mago murmuró:

-¡Vaya! Espero recibir una salutación igualmente calurosa, Draco…

-¡Padre!

El chico se lanzó sonriente a los brazos de su padre y este le apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, besando suavemente su frente. Narcisa se acercó a la reluciente cocina de hierro y murmuró mirando con apreciación a Remus:

-Has hecho un muy buen trabajo aquí, Remus. Si no supiera que esa cocina tiene más de dos siglos…parece casi nueva…

La mujer reajustó el pañuelo en torno a su larga melena y chascó los dedos. El mismo elfo de antes, de aspecto anciano y flaco apareció con un plop a su lado y se inclinó ante todos los presentes, murmurando su nombre:

-Keracher a su servicio…

Con un tono formal, Sirius presentó a Harry.

-Harry este es Keracher, el viejo elfo de mi madre. Keracher, este es Harry Potter.

El elfo se inclinó profundamente, y murmuró:

-¿En que pude servir Kearcher al joven Heredero Black?

El joven vaciló, un tanto cohibido. Pero Narcisa le sacó del apuro murmurando:

-Harry estaría encantado de tomar el desayuno…y los demás también…

El elfo desapareció con un pasito corto pero rápido y regresó con una cesta, cargado de hogazas de pan, bollos cereales, leche, fruta, bacón, salchichas, judías… Mientras todos tomaban una taza de té, Severus se les unió, y sentándose junto a Draco, que sonrió radiantemente, y suspiró. Había sido una larga noche. Unos largos días en realidad. El elfo le sirvió una taza de humeante infusión, fuerte y dulce, que le hombre sorbió con deleite. Pronto tostadas, huevos revueltos, salchichas y demás humeaban sobre la mesa, y todos comenzaron a comer animadamente. Harry estaba hambriento. Habían comido poco y mal durante su estancia en la casita abandonada, sobreviviendo a base de emparedados fríos, leche y té. Y eso gracias a que Harry pudo escaparse bajo un glamour a comprar algo en una tienda muggle cercana. A base de pociones se sobrevive, pero no se vive… Dobby apareció con Winky también, y comenzó a parlotear y a hacer exageradas reverencias, en su propia, exhuberante y peculiar manera, mientras la elfina lloraba y se daba pellizcos suplicando que la castigara por ser mala. Pronto, sin embargo, el trabajo captó su atención y Dobby comenzó a rellenar tazas y a retirar platos, canturreando feliz de tener de nuevo a Harry con ellos. Winky solo dejo de llorar cuando Remus le dijo muy suavemente que parara, y la elfina berreó como un crio aperreado:

-Pero…el amo Harry…Winky sabía que el señorito Barty tramaba algo malo, lo sabía! ¡Pero no podía decirlo!¡QUIERO QUE ME CASTIGEN! ¡WINKY ES MALA! ¡MALA!

La elfina se tiró de las orejas gimoteando, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y Remus murmuró:

-Winky, no ha pasado nada…Harry está bien y todos lo entendemos…y te recuerdo que te he prohibido terminantemente castigarte. Ese es tu castigo. Y ahora, regresa a tus tareas, Winky.

Sollozando desesperada, Winky asintió, y se puso a ayudar a Kearcher, que miró con ojos temerosos a Remus, estremeciéndose antes de seguir recogiendo la cocina. No hay peor castigo para un elfo doméstico que el que les nieguen el castigo, porque la angustia y la culpa no desaparece.


	19. Chapter 19

DESMONTANDO LA ADIVINANZA DE RIDDLE

(DISASSEMBLING RIDDLE'S RIDDLE.) En que en ingles suena mucho mejor…

Un poco mas de nuestro enemigo público nº 1 (aunque no es el malo de la película)

Respecto al mortifago castaño de anchas espaldas...es un personaje personaje muy familiar, conocido, siempre relacionado con Voldemort, y con mala fama propia... oscuro, temido, un enemigo muy peligroso…¿Suena alguna campana?... Van a pasar unos capítulos hasta que se desvele su nombre, pero va a tener un papel importante.

Walburga ve a Sirius acompañado de Narcisa, de Draco, y como pareja de un Remus más que dispuesto a meterle el miedo en el cuerpo a cualquier elfo...y sin tocarles un pelo! Tras pensarlo y ponerme en el "pelaje" delu nuevo amo de Winky... a ver, un hombre lobo, que ve a Harry como a su cachorro...no, a Winky no se le va a pasar por la mente no decirle algo a Remus nunca más.

Y Grimmauld Place…es totalmente diferente del lugar opresivo y lúgubre del canon.

Quiero RWs! Que parece que os cuesta decirme vuestras impresiones. Me siento cual lechuga bajo el sol de agosto, morcha y mustia.

Y para que también vosotros os tiréis un poco de los pelos...Ya tengo escrita la escena de la primera vez entre Severus y Harry! Hay que refinarla, pero creo que he logrado lo que quería, algo amargo y al tiempo, con un regusto dulce. La escena no va salir en bastantes capítulos todavía... pero prometo un pequeño adelanto… a los RWs(es un soborno, puro y duro)

Durante un par de días, Harry apenas vio a Riddle. El hombre apenas salía de su habitación - le habían instalado en el antiguo dormitorio de Lady Walburga - y su Maestro pasaba a verle varias veces al día, dividiendo su tiempo entre la escuela y la Mansión Black. Ni siquiera se les unía para las comidas y Harry solo se cruzó con él un par de veces por los pasillos, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente y saludándole con educación. Sin embargo, ahora el hombre había reclamado su presencia y Harry acudió al dormitorio y tocó a la puerta. Cuando le escuchó darle paso, entró, cerrando suavemente detrás de él.

Riddle estaba sentado en un sillón y le indicó con una mano larga y delgada, el que estaba frente a él. Un servicio de té reposaba en la mesita y cortes, el hombre preguntó:

-¿Te apetece un té? ¿O alguna otra cosa, Potter?

-No señor, muchas gracias.

Los ojos rojos encontraron los verdes y el hombre asintió suavemente. Suspiró, disimulando una leve tos y se llevó un pañuelo a los delgados labios, exangües y casi inexistentes. La mejoría era evidente, pero aun estaban buscando el fallo del ritual y de momento, sin progresos.

-Creo que te debo…una explicación.

-Mas de una…

Murmuró sin poder evitarlo y casi inaudiblemente el chico, pero Riddle alzó el lugar donde debería encontrarse su ceja izquierda y la seca piel de su frente se arrugó un poco. El hombre serpiente frunció el ceño y asintió secamente. Sus ojos vagabundearon por el fuego un instante recordando las memorias de Severus sobre la maldición descubierta sobre el muchacho, y rememoró a la escena tal como la experimentara su discípulo en su mente:

"_Lady Freya sacó de entre sus ropas un puñal de plata, una esbelta hoja ondulada como el cuerpo de una serpiente, afilada y reluciente, y lo dejó en las manos del hombre que dilató los negros ojos con espanto. Retrocediendo lentamente, la elfa susurró:_

_ -Tienes tres opciones…_

_Severus escuchó como en un sueño las calmadas palabras de Lady Freya. Esa era la manera de los elfos, después de todo._

_-Tienes tres opciones…la primera, no hacer nada y dejar que los acontecimientos sigan su curso…el chico morirá tarde o temprano, y con él, el Señor Oscuro; mañana, dentro de un año o de veinte, eso no puedes saberlo. La segunda, matarle ahora, limpia, rápida e indoloramente. Donde quiera que este, el Lord cruzara definitivamente al otro lado con él. La tercera, hacer el sacrificio de su virginidad a cambio de su vida…de la de ambos en realidad…Voldemort retornará, porque el chico estará vivo…pero nadie podrá destruirle usándole contra él. _

_La daga tembló entre los usualmente firmes dedos del Slytherin y este cerró los ojos con fuerza, el corazón martilleando en sus sienes por unos instantes. Con lentitud y suspirando, el hombre abrió los ojos y dejó de nuevo la daga en manos de su dueña._

_ -Que los dioses nos asistan…"_

Asintió brevemente, meditando para sí mismo sobre la durísima pero acertada decisión de su pupilo, toda una muestra de lealtad; como, cuando finalmente se vio enfrentado a ello, Harry también había aceptado sin quejas ni dudas su destino… Por supuesto, después de eso, su vida y la del muchacho, las de de ambas partes inicialmente envueltas en la maldición estaban de alguna manera…entrelazadas. Incluso después de ser neutralizada, una maldición así deja profundas huellas, no desaparece sin más. Con un levísimo parpadeó, sus ojos de pupilas verticales retornaron su atención al rostro del muchacho que tanto había sufrido. En parte por su culpa.

-Voy a contarte mi historia, Potter….Harry…y desearía que me dejaras hablar antes de hacer preguntas. ¿Es eso aceptable?

Harry asintió. Era un detalle que le preguntara, aunque considerando con quien estaba tratando…¿Cómo iba a negarse? Podía esperar y ser paciente. Había aprendido eso desde muy temprano. Su estancia en Slytherin solo había refinado su técnica de cara al exterior. El hombre tamborileó los largos y blancos dedos en el reposabrazos de su sofá y susurró:

-En primer lugar…nunca quise matarte…y yo no tuve nada que ver en la muerte de tus padres. Ahí, en ese pensadero, he dejado algunos recuerdos, para que los veas luego.

Harry miró brevemente a la vasija mágica, frunciendo apenas el ceño y apretando los labios, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras Riddle se giraba levemente hacia el fuego, vigilándole apenas por el rabillo del ojo. El joven tenía buen dominio sobre sí mismo para no haber sido educado desde niño en sus costumbres.

-No voy a negar que sentía… una gran curiosidad por ti…Severus me había trasladado un fragmento de una profecía, y todas las pistas apuntaban hacia ti…no sé si la habrás oído antes:"El único con poder de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..."Pero mi intención era…cerciorarme de si eras realmente una potencial amenaza…antes de decidir el curso de acción, puesto que no teníamos la profecía completa. Me temo que Dumbledore se aseguró de extraer tan certeramente de la memoria de Sybill Trelawney todo rastro de esta, que fue imposible encontrar nada en su mente…

El hombre dejó vagar la mirada por el rostro del muchacho, encontrándolo singularmente atento, además de callado, y en apariencia, bastante calmado. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, Severus realmente le había enseñado bien, y solo el leve palpitar de su pulso en la garganta delataba su agitación interna. Sin perderle de vista, continúo su relato.

-Tus padres estaban muy bien protegidos, pero la rata era demasiado débil…y ambiciosa… me brindó su localización casi demasiado fácilmente. Debí haber sospechado. Desde luego, no me presente ante ellos así…veras, este aspecto, Lord Voldemort, no es más que un disfraz, una cortina de humo, para mantener mi verdadera personalidad a salvo…

-Tom Marvolo Riddle…

Susurró Harry, dilatando levemente los verdes ojos. Riddle afirmó, ignorando la involuntaria interrupción y prosiguió su narración.

-Según mi apreciación, la sociedad mágica necesitaba cambios, grandes y profundos, nos estábamos desintegrando y en pocas generaciones, grandes partes de nuestra cultura, tradiciones milenarias habían desaparecido, doblegadas ante las nuevas usanzas de los muggles. Los nacidos muggles están desintegrando nuestra sociedad, porque estamos adoptando sus costumbres y no ellos las nuestras. Pero nadie hacia nada… y decidí que lo mejor era generar…una distracción. Tom Marvolo Riddle desapareció de la vida pública, se esfumó en las sombras… y Voldemort ocupó su lugar. En realidad, este aspecto en el que estoy atrapado ahora, no es más que un estado intermedio de una de mis formas animagas, pero es muy útil como disfraz. Creé un personaje extremo y tajante, Lord Voldemort, que sirvió para atraer a su lado a los radicales y demasiado violentos…y para mantenerles bajo cierto control. Igualmente, en su oposición, se señalaron los enemigos del extremo opuesto, la Orden del Fénix y Dumbledore, además de gran parte de la estructura y burocracia del Ministerio. Tus padres estaban bajo la influencia de Dumbledore…pero eran potenciales aliados. Así que me planté en su puerta, y llamé. Por supuesto, iba disfrazado…como Severus, pero ninguno de ellos receló de verme. Lily incluso me abrazó cordialmente, y tras un rato de trivialidades, te trajeron. Lo último que recuerdo, es que James estaba jugando contigo y te puso en mi regazo. Me miraste por un instante, e hiciste un puchero, y sentí algo muy raro en el pecho…y después un dolor horrible y un flash de luz cegadora y después nada. Por mucho tiempo, nada…negrura, silencio…vacío…

Los ojos del hombre se perdieron de nuevo, sumidos en los recuerdos y el rostro casi sin facciones se hizo aun más pálido. Reenfocando las pupilas, recobrando el hilo del relato perdido por un momento, Riddle murmuró:

-Cuando recobré de nuevo una especie de sentidos…no sé cómo definirlo, puesto que no tenia cuerpo físico, era solo…magia y mi alma lo que restaba de mí…me encontré perdido en medio de un bosque. El caso es que había retornado a uno de los lugares a los que mis viajes me habían conducido y reconocí el sitio. Estaba en los Cárpatos, y me deslice hacia el hogar de un antiguo…mh… conocido. Tomando posesión de una serpiente, logré comunicarme con él, pero no supieron darme una explicación a mi estado, aunque me informaron de lo que había trascendido públicamente. Que yo había intentado matarte y tú me habías derrotado, de algún modo. Que tus padres habían muerto defendiéndote. Después de eso, y mientras aun estaba intentado recobrar mi propio cuerpo, el idiota de Quirrel hizo una invocación necromántica…sin tener ni idea, por supuesto y que acabó forzándome a cohabitar su cuerpo.

Tras un leve suspiro y un estremecimiento, continuó:

-El muy idiota pensó que podía apropiarse de mi magia, de mis poderes, pero incluso en mi estado incorpóreo le plante cara. Luchaba continuamente con él, por el control de su cuerpo y aunque no era ideal, su plena posesión me habría brindado un camino para regresar… Le entró el pánico, ya que una posesión así debilita y destruye al húesped…y aunque a veces lograba controlarle, y mantenerle calmado, en otras muchas, su impaciencia le llevó a frustrar todos mis esfuerzos por liberarme de él o asumir el pleno control…Cuando le atacaste, en realidad me hiciste un gran favor, el muy idiota estaba usando gran parte de mi magia para su provecho, había arruinado su propio cuerpo con la sangre de unicornio y me vi libre de nuevo. Dumbledore parecía frustrado, pero le vi destruir la piedra filosofal, que me hubiese sido muy útil, y me marche lejos de nuevo.

De nuevo, Riddle pareció perderse en sí mismo, sus ojos desenfocados levemente, hasta que retomo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Recobrarme de nuevo me llevó tiempo, y parece que te encontraste con uno de mis experimentos de juventud, el diario… estaba diseñado para sacar a la luz toda la verdad, si quieres…el lado oscuro de la personalidad del que lo usase, para ayudarte a comprenderte realmente mejor a ti mismo, para guiarte en la búsqueda de la verdad interior… pero tu amiga no pudo soportar esa verdad y su personalidad se escindió en dos, la visible y la cara oculta, sobrepasada por la magia del diario. Por lo que me han contado, debe albergar en su interior gran cantidad de celos y resentimientos, o no hubiera podido hacer lo que hizo, dar corporeidad a esa otra parte. Para un adulto equilibrado, el objeto es casi inofensivo, meramente un medio de autoexploración… Más tarde, ya había recobrado un rudimento de cuerpo cuando Colagusano me encontró…y a través de él, llegamos a Barty hijo…un fanático seguidor de Voldemort, me temo que el pobre estaba aun más desquiciado de lo que creía, se obsesionó contigo y convenció a Colagusano de usarte en el ritual…en contra de mis indicaciones. Y aquí estamos, muchacho.

El hombre esbozó una mueca que parecía pretender ser una sonrisa – era difícil de decir con su actual no-rostro – y Harry parpadeó, casi boquiabierto, pero se mantuvo quieto en su sillón. Los dementores le hacían recordar la muerte de su madre, y el recuerdo era…contradictorio con el relato…pero si algo había aprendido era que ni siquiera su memoria era fiable, la habían modificado demasiadas veces…Se levantó y tras una mirada cautelosa, se desplazó y hundió la cara en el pensadero, buceando en los recuerdos que contenía: vio la visita a sus padres, tal como Riddle la relatara y se estremeció con la voz y las risas de James, la negrura absoluta posterior, el mundo a través de los ojos de una serpiente, la violenta lucha de voluntades entre Quirrel y Riddle, su fugaz encuentro en el bosque…fragmentos y fragmentos de recuerdos de Colagusano y el, escondidos en la casa de Crouch….

Emergiendo de la última memoria, Harry vaciló un poco sobre sus pies y se sentó de nuevo frente al hombre y susurró mirándole a los ojos:

-Vale, pero entonces, ¿Por qué yo recuerdo algo diferente de ese día?

El hombre arrugó el ceño y murmuró:

-Eras un bebé, así que me sorprende mucho que tengas recuerdo alguno al respecto. ¿Qué recuerdas de tus padres entonces, si no recuerdas mi visita, Potter?

Harry se tensó levemente, pero dejó ir el aire entre los dientes y murmuró con tono tenso y cada vez más rígido en su sillón:

-No recuerdo nada de mis padres, nada excepto oír gritar a mi padre que me cogiera, y a mi madre suplicarte que no me mataras, y luego…un grito con mi nombre…y una risa aguda…nada más.

Con aire pensativo, mirándole con cautela, Riddle murmuró:

-Sseveruss me ha explicado que tenías muchos hechizos de memoria sobre tí …

-¡Pero están todos rotos, y eso es lo único que recuerdo de mis padres! ¡No hay nada más! ¡NADA!

Harry apretó los puños, frustrado, conteniendo su genio. No era culpa del hombre, después de todo, sino de Dumbledore. Era culpa de Dumbledore. Respiró profundamente y Riddle le vio luchar con su cólera y su ira, domeñándolas. Para un adolescente, era todo un logro, y asintió aprobativamente. Cuando Harry estuvo seguro de controlar su voz y su temperamento, suspiró y murmuró con aire frustrado:

-Lo siento mucho, Milord, pero es muy difícil para mí. Severus y Lucius me han explicado lo que han podido, e intuía que las apariencias eran…solo eso, meras apariencias. Pero ese recuerdo me atormentó durante todo el tercer curso, casi constantemente, y mi Maestro ya lo examinó varias veces…es real…son solo…voces y un flash de la imagen de mi madre, y sus ojos, esos ojos rojos…

-¿Puedo verlo?

Harry vaciló, pero acabó asintiendo y alzó la mirada. La presencia extraña en su mente apenas duró unos instantes y se retiró suavemente. Riddle parecía…confuso, y suspiró pesadamente. Con parsimonia, sacó un frasco de veritaserum y con un murmullo apagado se lo tendió.

-Abrigaba la esperanza de no tener que llegar a esto, pero si no hay otra forma…Espero que comprendas lo difícil que es para mí hacer esto, así que Harry, si eres tan amable….

El chico vaciló, sorprendido, pero olfateó la poción transparente. Inodora, así que dejó caer una gota en su mano y ejecutó el encantamiento disociativo fundamental, y este tan solo le mostró los ingredientes esperados. Devolvió el frasquito y Riddle puso tres gotas en su lengua y tragó. En unos momentos, sus ojos rojos se empañaron, y su gesto se relajó por completo. Harry suspiró y preguntó suavemente:

-Su verdadero nombre es…

-Tom Marvolo Riddle…es horrorosamente vulgar…

-Si su actual aspecto deriva de una transformación parcial en animago…¿Qué animales son sus formas?

Riddle pareció vacilar, retorció un instante la boca, pero acabó respondiendo de igual modo:

-Ch…Chacal negro…y pitón real albina…

Harry alzó una ceja. ¿Chacal? Eso nunca lo hubiera imaginado, la serpiente era evidente, pero el chacal…aunque si lo pensaba, era extrañamente apropiado. Suspiró muy suavemente y miró fijamente a los ojos rojos de pupilas verticales y susurró casi inaudiblemente:

-¿Mataste a mis padres u ordenaste matarlos?

-No…no lo hice Harry…

-¿Quieres o has querido matarme a mí?

-No… me intrigaba saber que te hacia tan especial y aun lo hace, pero matarte… no tiene sentido hacerlo ahora que la maldición está rota…eres el Aprendiz de Severus…y un aliado poderoso… te prefiero activamente a mi lado, si eso es posible…

Harry miró fijamente a las pupilas rojas y susurró tendiendo la mano:

-Cuente conmigo Milord. Cuente conmigo.


	20. Chapter 20

Mmn…me sabe mal no haber podido contestar, pero algunos de los RW no tienen activada las respuestas no están registrados… así que dejo el anticipo prometido aquí…

"Condujo a Harry a la sala dispuesta para el ritual, y cerró cuidadosamente, activando el encantamiento de sueño previamente colocado, sobre todos los demás. Se giró y le vio enrojecer ante la presencia de un gran diván. Pociones claramente etiquetadas, aguardaban en una repisa. Runas y símbolos estaban dibujados en el suelo y Severus comenzó a desnudarse en silencio, girándose de espaldas. Cuando terminó, Harry estaba ya desnudo, sentado tenso como un animalito asustado en el mismo borde del diván, las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, y alzó sus temblorosos ojos hasta los de su Maestro.

-Harry…¿Estás seguro de que no quieres…que te duerma?"

Y ahora, al ataque con el nuevo capítulo ….Y acordaos del botón de RW!

EL REGRESO DEL CHICO PERDIDO

Aunque el caos organizado en la escuela tras la prueba del laberinto del 24 de junio ya había sido resuelto, Hogwarts aun no había recobrado por completo la normalidad. Muchísimos alumnos ingleses habían sido retirados prematuramente de la escuela por sus padres esa fatídica noche, y los alumnos de Drumstrang habían perdido a su Director, que había desaparecido misteriosamente. Y Cedric seguía insistiendo en proclamar que Voldemort había retornado. Estaba recobrándose en la enfermería de sus lesiones, pero contaba a todo el mundo con la misma expresión de terror que Voldemort había regresado y que tenía a Harry en su poder…Pero se negaba a aceptar ser el ganador del Torneo, diciendo que sin la ayuda de Harry, los dragones hubiesen sido casi imposibles de superar, y en la segunda prueba habrían perecido al menos dos de los rehenes, y que sin su ayuda contra la acromantula y los escregutos, nunca hubiera pasado por el laberinto. Harry era para él tanto o más ganador del torneo y nada podía hacerle aceptar lo contrario.

Sin embargo, la versión oficial era distinta. Los sucesos se achacaban a la histeria colectiva ante las declaraciones de Cedric –al que los medios tachaban de desequilibrado y buscador de atención-, y a la concatenación fortuita de hechos, conjugada con la presencia de numerosos bogarts, favoreciendo la ilusión colectiva de ser atacados por mortifagos. El único mortífago encontrado había sido rápidamente "neutralizado" y su presencia escondida y negada. Después de todo, Barty Crouch hijo, estaba oficialmente muerto hacía años. Y la desaparición de su padre…fue ignorada por completo. En lo que respectaba al Ministerio, tal vez Barty hijo podía haber estado impersonando a su padre todos estos años…y algo así no podía salir a la luz. El Profeta había comenzado una campaña de descredito contra Cedric, declarando que el chico había sufrido una crisis nerviosa a causa de la presión del Torneo y que deliraba, evidentemente, porque Voldemort estaba muerto. El Ministerio lo aseguraba. 

Así que tras el susto inicial, los alumnos que habían permanecido en la escuela estaban preparados para las merecidas vacaciones, hoy abandonaban Hogwarts en el Expreso y charlaban intercambiando durante el desayuno los últimos cotilleos y novedades. Algunos creían a Cedric, pero la mayoría…seguían la opinión oficial. En medio de medidas de seguridad extraordinarias, el alumnado llegó a Hogsmeade y finalmente abordaron el Expreso de Hogwarts. El viaje fue largo y menos animado y colorido que de usual, apagado un tanto el ánimo festivo por la presencia en el tren de un Auror por cada vagón, embutidos en sus llamativas túnicas de trabajo rojas. Finalmente, el tren se detuvo en el andén 9 y ¾ de King's Cross y los alumnos comenzaron a descender del tren, deseosos de reunirse con sus familias. Cuando gran parte de la multitud trataba de pasar desapercibida entre los muggles, entonces, una figura encapuchada apareció en medio de un remolino de colores, entre los andenes 9 y 10. Durante un instante, se hizo el silencio más absoluto, y luego, nuevas figuras aparecieron, alguien gritó y estalló el pánico entre la masa. Los alumnos empezaron a correr hacia las puertas y los Aurores apuntaron sus varitas contra la figura negra que permanecía inmóvil entre ellos aunque otros más avispados, se giraron para enfrentarse a los tres desconocidos que se habían materializado instantes después algo más lejos.

Los extraños parecieron reconocer que les rebasaban en número y desaparecieron de nuevo, añadiendo más pánico a los muggles, así que los aurores se centraron en el sujeto que aun permanecía entre ellos, completamente inmóvil, pero jadeante, a juzgar por cómo se movía su pecho.. En medio de muchas varitas apuntadas, una joven auror, Tonks, se aproximó al extraño y murmuró diversas comprobaciones de posibles peligros. Después, alzó una mano para descubrir su rostro, cubierto por una máscara de mortífago. La blanca máscara se deslizó de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo, repiqueteando, cuando el rostro pálido y sudoroso de Harry fue revelado. Jadeando, el chico murmuró, alzando levemente la mirada, que relució por un segundo con una extraña luz:

-Encantado de veros chicos…

Tras un instante, la joven bruja vio como el chico vacilaba sobre sus pies, abría más los ojos y la miraba sin ver y se desvanecía hecho un ovillo, sufriendo espasmos. Severus, que había viajado en el expreso, abriéndose paso a duros codazos, llegó a tiempo de cogerle en brazos de entre las manos de una sorprendida Tonks y su cuerpo desmadejado se bamboleó mientras el hombre corría de nuevo hacia la entrada al andén 9 y ¾. Tras tenderle sobre un banco en el lado mágico, comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo y a desnudarle el pecho, apartando sus ropas. Cardenales de varios colores, marcas de cuerdas en las muñecas, y sobre todo, un feo corte infectado en el brazo izquierdo… La mujer retrocedió, espantada, llevándose a la boca la mano y Severus murmuró entre dientes una maldición. Ante la pasividad de los aurores, comenzó a tratar a Harry, deslizándole por la garganta varios de sus productos y colocó sobre su brazo una compresa helada. Tras unos minutos de tensa actividad, Albus Dumbledore, que había sido avisado con urgencia por los aurores, se adelantó luciendo preocupado y consternado, alcanzó a ver la figura de su Profesor de pociones inclinado sobre un cuerpo…comprobando sorprendido que aquel pecho aun se movía. El Director detuvo sus pasos un segundo, endureció el gesto y preguntó secamente tras abrirse paso entre los curiosos y aurores, dedicando una mirada calculadora y fría a la figura desvanecida,:

-¿Qué significa esto Severus? Me dijiste que no tenías noticias…

Girando los oscuros ojos hacia los celestes del anciano mago - la total falta de empatía del Director era evidente hasta para un ciego - el hombre masculló enojado:

-Y no las tenía…pero ahí está la prueba de su retorno…hay centenares de testigos de la presencia de varios mortifagos en la estación…Si me disculpa… tengo que atender a mi alumno…las secuelas de las cruciatus son muy persistentes, Director…

Dumbledore se mesó a barba, bajando levemente los ojos y dejando ir un suspiro que pretendía ser de pesar, meneando la cabeza. Ignorando a los demás, el hombre de lacio pelo negro colocó una nueva compresa sobre la frente del muchacho y lo despertó suavemente, manteniéndole sujeto contra su pecho con un brazo. Los verdes ojos, desenfocados, se abrieron y los labios exhalaron un gemido ahogado. Con un suave susurro, Severus murmuró:

-Esta bien Harry…todo va a salir bien…déjalo fluir…no te resistas más…

Retorciéndose contra su pecho en visible agonía, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, el joven se estremeció una y otra vez, y su mano derecha se aferró fuertemente a la túnica de su Profesor. Sin soltarle, Severus repitió sus palabras una y otra vez y Harry exhaló un grito desgarrado, mordiendo la túnica del hombre para ahogar el sonido, y se quedó inmóvil y laxo entre sus brazos. Severus lo acunó suavemente contra su cuerpo, envolviéndole entre sus brazos y se alzó con el muchacho en brazos. Caminando altivamente, llegó hasta el punto de aparición de la estación y sin mirar atrás, desapareció con un remolino de túnicas.

Cuando Harry despertó de nuevo, esta vez en su habitación de Prince Manor, Severus forzó entre los labios de Harry otra poción y el muchacho tragó lentamente. Severus le ofreció agua y Harry apuró el vaso sin respirar, realmente sediento. Poner en práctica su pequeña representación había sido realmente extenuante. Riddle había insistido en "poseerle" temporalmente, quería echar un vistazo en primera persona y ser una especie de "seguro" en caso de que algo marchase mal. Aunque no estaba seguro de porqué, dolía. ¡Vaya si dolía! Esbozando una sonrisa, el muchacho murmuró mientras su Maestro le reordenaba el rebelde cabello, húmedo de sudor:

-¿Funcionó?

Sonriendo y dejando que sus ojos se iluminasen, el hombre asintió.

-Perfectamente, Harry… ahora mismo los elfos están muy ocupados ordenando la correspondencia: cartas de ánimo, amenazas…no dudo que esta misma tarde serás portada de la edición vespertina del Profeta… incluso has recibido una citación ministerial por uso indebido de la magia, aunque eso si que no lo esperábamos…

Dilatando los ojos como platos, Harry arrebató de entre los fuertes dedos el pergamino oficial que su Maestro agitaba ante él y lo leyó, apresuradamente:

"_Querido Señor Potter:_

_Numerosos Aurores han informado que ha realizado Ud. una aparición ilegal sin licencia en King Cross, una zona llena de numerosos muggles a la hora de la llegada del Expreso de Hogwarts esta tarde a las 17:45 horas. _

_La gravedad de esta infracción del Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad ha ocasionado su expulsión del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. En breve, representantes del Ministerio se personaran en su residencia para confiscar y destruir su varita._

_Dado que este no es el primer incidente registrado en su expediente y que ya recibió una advertencia oficial por una infracción de la Sección Decimotercera de la Confederación Internacional de Brujos, lamentamos comunicarle que se requiere su presencia en una vista disciplinar en el Ministerio de Magia el día 12 de agosto a las 9:00 hrs._

_Igualmente, la aparición ilegal conlleva aparejada una multa, que ha sido presentada en su cuenta y cuya copia le adjunto. Le recordamos que la aparición es un método de transporte mágico regulado que requiere la obtención de licencia oficial. Los exámenes no pueden ser realizados por menores de 17. Si la incidencia se repite, el Ministerio se reserva el derecho de suspender su acceso a los exámenes oficiales por un año._

_Con mis mejores deseos._

_Atentamente,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Ofician contra el uso indebido de la magia._

_Ministerio de Magia."_

Mirando con cierta aprensión a su Maestro, el moreno muchacho murmuró:

-Severus ¿Pueden hacerlo? ¿Romper mi varita?

El hombre denegó y sonrió, revolviendo de nuevo su cabello en un gesto cariñoso.

-Claro que no, Harry. Supongo que ahora mismo los oficiales estarán notificando que no estás en casa de tus tíos… y tratando de localizarte a través de la Traza…pero van a llevarse un chasco, si aun no se han dado cuenta. No me extrañaría que Dumbledore se ofrezca a ayudar… no parecía nada contento de verte de nuevo…pero por ahí tampoco van a lograr nada.

Arropándole y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla, Severus susurró:

-Ahora descansa Harry, ya hablaremos después de todo lo que quieras. Y felicidades por tu exitosa aparición…de parte de todos.

Harry bostezó y miró por un momento a su Maestro, y tras un pequeño silencio, asintió suavemente, relajándose entre las sábanas. Aprender a aparecerse en un día había sido fácil siguiendo el método "natural" de Lucius y Severus. Su Maestro le había repetido una y otra vez, que su cuerpo, su magia, sabían cómo hacerlo, porque ya lo había hecho, solo tenía que creer y recordar… Habían hecho multitud de apariciones conjuntas de pequeño recorrido, hasta que Harry se acostumbró a la sensación y entonces, le encerraron…con una hiena. Desde luego, Draco también había aprendido en el verano de segundo curso con ese sistema… pero al menos había tenido todo el verano para ello. Sonrió ahogando otro bostezo, Riddle había querido crear "agitación social" y seguro que lo habían logrado. Tal vez se pudiera sacar partido del juicio…Sonriendo con satisfacción, dolorido y cansado – entre todos, le habían machacado realmente a hechizos, a baja potencia, desde luego, pero suficientes para dejar en su cuerpo los rastros adecuados - el muchacho se dejó dormir, mientras Severus acariciaba una y otra vez su negro pelo.

Harry despertó de nuevo con el olor de los huevos y las tostadas y se removió en la cama, siguiendo a su nariz. Parpadeando, se incorporó, y descubrió a Dobby dejando una pesada bandeja cargada de lo que parecía una selección todas sus cosas favoritas. La cama de Draco estaba vacía, así que Harry se apresuró al baño, entre las reverencias del elfo y escuchando distraídamente las instrucciones de este. Tenía que comer lo primero y después, si se encontraba bien, reunirse con su Maestro y los demás. El muchacho inhaló el desayuno – llevaba durmiendo casi 48 horas con la breve interrupción de antes y estaba muy hambriento – y después se dio una ducha y se vistió con una sencilla túnica de diario sobre los pantalones y la camisa. Dobby había estado clocleando en torno a él, arreglando y limpiando el cuarto, cambiando las sabanas que estaban empapadas de transpiración, y le indicó que los demás estarían seguramente en la biblioteca.

Cuando abrió la gruesa puerta de roble inglés, varios pares de ojos se alzaron de las respectivas lecturas, y una figura borrosa corrió a abrazarle. Era Sirius, que le alzó como una pluma, haciéndole girar como si fuese un simple muñeco. El moreno se rió de las payasadas de su padre adoptivo, y se dejó hacer. Con un chasquido de lengua, Remus logró que Sirius dejara a Harry en el suelo y procedió a abrazarle estrechamente, olfateando su nuca y su pelo.

-Estoy bien, Luny… de veras…

Harry ya se había acostumbrado a las peculiaridades de Remy, que cuando se sentía seguro y relajado, usaba mucho más su olfato y su oído que un humano normal. Severus se había levantado y aguardaba, los ojos llenos de chispas. Cuando sus padres terminaron de abochornar al muchacho con sus arrumacos y mimos, Harry avanzó unos pasos e inclinó formalmente la cabeza ante su Maestro, en el saludo que un aprendiz debe dar a su Maestro cuando estos han estado separados por algún tiempo. Severus sonrió ligeramente y abrió los brazos y Harry le abrazó y se dejó abrazar ligeramente por el hombre que murmuró solo para él:

-Bienhallado, mi querido Aprendiz…

Feliz y contento, Harry se acomodó en un mullido escabel cerca del sillón de su Maestro y escuchó las noticias de los últimos días. Riddle estaba mucho mejor, más fuerte y Draco estaba haciéndole compañía con Narcisa en la Casa Black. La prensa se había vuelto loca…se había filtrado la carta de su citación a la prensa de alguna manera – Harry sonrió viendo el aire travieso de los ojos azules de su padre – y el clima era favorable para los planes. Ahora que estaba bien, Harry y los demás iban a trasladarse a Grimmauld Place por el resto del verano, para estar cerca de Riddle y poder atenderle adecuadamente.

Durante días, Draco y él llenaron de nuevas risas las paredes de la vieja casona, alojados ahora en el dormitorio adyacente al de Severus, en la segunda planta. Sirius, como actual Lord Black, se había instalado en el antiguo dormitorio de su padre, en la tercera planta, y junto al que ahora ocupaba Riddle, anteriormente ocupado por su madre. Narcisa y Lucius estaban instalados también en la segunda planta y aun quedaban libres todas las habitaciones del cuarto piso y otro más en la tercera planta. En la primera planta tenían un gran salón, enorme, en realidad, decorado en tonos verdes y con detalles de plata, en una de cuyas paredes estaba el restaurado Árbol genealógico de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Black; y un baño muy amplio, que había sido modernizado por Narcisa y redecorado por completo en mármol negro, – una pesadilla para mantenerlo limpio, pero precioso - añadiendo varias cabinas individuales y una gran encimera con dos lavamanos encastrados sobre un enorme espejo de pared. En la planta baja, tenían un comedor, al final del vestíbulo y cerca de la cocina. Las antiguas porcelanas de la familia y la cubertería de plata estaban guardadas en vetustas vitrinas, pero los marcos de plata con viejas fotos familiares habían sido retirados. La mesa podía acomodar a 25 personas, y estaba adornada por incrustaciones de plata y marfil. Era tan grande, que casi nunca se usaba y todos preferían comer en la amplia mesa de la cocina. Junto al salón y el baño, en la primera planta había una habitación que había sido transformada en una especie de despacho, además de otra estancia que aun no tenía uso. La biblioteca se encontraba sobre el salón, y estaba repleta de libros y pergaminos. Cómodas butacas habían sido dispuestas cerca de las ventanas, para facilitar la lectura y dos grandes chimeneas caldeaban el lugar. Además, en la tercera planta tenían una sala de costura, realmente un saloncito privado para las damas, y en la cuarta, junto a los que fueran los dormitorios de los dos hermanos Black, un gran salón de juegos y un pequeño baño. El ático se había convertido en el refugio privado de los dos adolescentes, que habían reclamado el privilegio y habían convertido una de las dos grandes estancias que lo conformaban en su particular paraíso. La otra fue destinada a guardamuebles. En los sótanos, se habilitó una vieja zona de mazmorras bajo los cimientos, como sala de entrenamiento y laboratorio. El lugar tenía un antiguo y desordenado jardín interior, al que se abrían amplias ventanas, con frutales, un manantial de agua, con un rincón dedicado a huerto e incluso un pequeño invernadero y un diminuto corral con una cabra, un par de patos, gallinas y unos conejos.

Harry aun recordaba el primer desayuno de las vacaciones en la cocina de piedra, cuando con aire mortificado, el temido Lord Voldemort había mascullado sosteniendo una taza de té en las manos, que los encantamientos silenciadores de los dormitorios necesitaban ser revisados urgentemente, mirando fijamente a su anfitrión. Sirius había boqueado como un pez, dilatando los ojos ante el estupor general, mientras Remus alcanzaba un precioso color fresa…y Harry se retorció de risa junto con Draco, los dos literalmente cayéndose del banco. Realmente… semejante comentario en boca del hombre…era algo surrealista…

Riddle alternaba bruscas fases de mal humor inaguantable, de las que solo su Maestro parecía ser capaz de sacarle, llevándole rápidamente un extraño brebaje que consumía casi con ansia, con un carácter enérgico y carismático, cincelado por un humor sutil e irónico, e incluso…una cierta tendencia a las bromas y travesuras. Si lograban persuadirle, era probable que el hombre les indicase en que libro podían encontrar el hechizo perfecto para la broma que querían gastarle a cualquiera de los demás…lo cual dio lugar a una soterrada guerra de guerrillas, todos contra todos…Riddle estaba tácitamente fuera de los límites para las bromas más pesadas, o aquellas que implicasen la ingesta de pociones, dada su aun frágil salud; pero incluso él se vio sometido a encantamientos y hechizos dirigidos contra sus ropas y otros objetos, que dieron lugar entre otros incidentes, a una memorable cena, con el hombre enfundado en un traje de flamenca rojo con lunares blancos, lleno de volantes; Narcisa de bandolera, trabuco y mostacho falso incluido; Remus de blanco conejito de Pascua, peludito y suave; Sirius como la sirena más extravagante jamás vista, con enormes pechos cubiertos por conchas, Lucius de diablo, con tridente, rabo y cuernos; Severus como vaquero, enormes zahones, lazo y sombrero, y los chicos, Draco de Cupido, ricitos de oro, escasa túnica, arco y flechas; y Harry de enfermera muggle, moño con cofia, medias blancas con liguero, faldita que dejaba ver unos pantaloncitos de encaje y camisa con generoso escote. Otro suceso remarcable fue cuando los chicos rociaron con poción animatoria todas las lámparas, candelabros y picaportes, llenando la casa de esculturas animadas de serpientes. O el día en que Remus encantó todas las sillas y sillones de la casa para abrazar a sus ocupantes y salir de galopada, relinchando sonoramente.

Harry estaba tranquilo respecto al juicio…todos, incluso los abogados de los Malfoy, aseguraban que no tenía nada que temer. Así que eso no le preocupaba…mucho, la vista era un paso más del plan…solo eso. Draco y él estudiaban, atendían sus deberes y entrenaban. Sirius y Remus habían decidido posponer la boda, a ellos les daba un poco igual, y querían que Harry estuviese más centrado. De todas formas, Sirius terminó de formalizar la adopción, privadamente, no en el Ministerio, y registró los cambios en su testamento en Gringotts, nombrando su heredero universal a Harry, con la excepción de unas cuantas propiedades y una buena suma de dinero para Remus, al que nombraba tutor y guardián legal de Harry, y en caso de ser necesario, adicionalmente a Severus Prince, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

No obstante, apenas Harry estuvo físicamente bien, en su primera semana de estancia de Londres, Severus y Remus se trasladaron con Harry a Malfoy Manor, donde Lucius había requerido la presencia de un prestigioso medimago, un hombre conocido tanto por su talento como su discreción, y que se encargó de hacer un examen médico del muchacho. El hombre era especialista en lucha contra hechizos residuales, y frunció el ceño al detectar los residuos de las numerosas cruciatus, imperius, de numerosas maldiciones causantes de golpes, dolores y quemaduras, petrificus, maldiciones ahogantes, legeremancia, vomitababosas, retuercetripas, rompehuesos y otras más. Con un escáner más profundo, el hombre encontró las "cicatrices" de los modificadores de memoria, de los supresores de poder, de los modificadores de conducta, de la maldición de su frente… las huellas dejadas en la magia del muchacho por semejantes agresiones…

El hombre era políticamente más o menos neutral, y redactó un largo informe reportando los hechizos recientes y los rastros antiguos encontrados sobre el chico. Algunos eran muy fácilmente identificables, por su huella inconfundible, de otros tan solo podía decir a qué grupo pertenecían. El medimago había hablado con Severus discretamente y en privado, preguntándole si necesitaba ayuda para deshacerse de los residuos mágicos de los últimos hechizos. Severus denegó cortésmente, y el hombre inclinó la cabeza. Después de todo, ya se habían tomado acciones adecuadas con las maldiciones y hechizos antiguos, así que no era asunto suyo como o a través de quien, eliminaban estos.

Para su cumpleaños, le organizaron una fiesta, y en la cocina, le sentaron delante de una enorme tarta de tres pisos, uno de yema de huevo, otro de fresa y el de la base de chocolate negro. Sirius y Remus le obsequiaron con una tarjeta de regalo, con 250 galeones, para ser gastada en cualquiera las principales tiendas de callejón Diagón y Hogsmeade. Y además, una colección de libros avanzados sobre Defensas mágicas. Draco se decantó por algo mucho más modesto, un juego de tres plumas preentintadas, en negro, azul y rojo, garantizadas para escribir sin necesitar recargarlas de tinta durante al menos 150 mts de pergamino, según la caligrafía del usuario. Severus le regaló a Harry un manual de iniciación a la sanación y un broche antiguo, para la capa. Los Malfoy se decantaron por un regalo más grande: un caballo, concretamente un potro de Granian, un caballo volador muy raudo. Todo mago de buena familia aprende a montar a caballo, y los Malfoy opinaban que los chicos ya tenían edad de tener montura propia. Draco había recibido su propio ejemplar a principios de julio, en cuanto Harry estuvo en condiciones de asistir a su tradicional fiesta demorada de cumpleaños. Incluso Riddle se sumó al ambiente festivo y le obsequió con una extraña caja, del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, cubierta de intrincadas runas y simbolos, aparentemente vacía, que el muchacho miró con evidente curiosidad. Inclinándose un poco, el hombre murmuró en su oído:

-Esa caja funciona un poco como el espejo de Oesed, Harry. Si deseas algo, suficientemente, lo que sea, una versión fantasmal del objeto aparecerá dentro ella. Pero nunca perdurara más allá de unos minutos, tal vez, media hora.

Harry boqueó, y miró la caja entre sus manos, recordando el espejo y la visión de sus padres. Después miró lentamente en torno a la mesa y sonrió suavemente. Siempre les echaría de menos, pero ni siquiera podía recordarles debidamente… y ahora, tenía una fantástica familia, rodeándole con cariño. Con cuidado, cerró la caja y murmuró alzando los ojos hasta los del hombre:

-Realmente muchas gracias Milord, pero ahora mismo, tengo todo lo que deseo….


	21. Chapter 21

La tarta de yema es un bizcocho sencillo, cubierta por una crema de huevo batido con su mismo peso en azúcar glass y un poco de harina de maíz fina para espesarla…

JUSTICIA

El 12 de agosto, a las 7:30 de la mañana, Severus Snape Prince, emergió de una de las numerosas chimeneas del Atrio, en el vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia, acompañado de Harry. Las probabilidades de que planearan una jugada eran altas, y el abogado que Lucius había asignado al caso, insistió en que se personaran en el Ministerio antes de la hora oficial de apertura de las oficinas. El abogado, un hombre maduro de pelo entrecano y rostro afable, se inclinó al verles y les saludó desde el puesto de vigilancia, donde estaba registrando su varita.

-Buenos días Johnson.

Saludó cortésmente Snape. Y Harry se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa, mientras miraba con velada curiosidad a su alrededor. Mientras el guardia les contemplaba boquiabierto, más personas emergieron de las chimeneas: Lucius, Narcisa y Remus se aproximaron y registraron sus varitas, mientras las chimeneas empezaban a vomitar a los trabajadores del Ministerio. El abogado murmuraba algo hablando calladamente con el guardia y se aproximó a sus clientes, frunciendo el ceño:

-Parece que hay algún problema…deberíamos subir de inmediato a la oficina de la Sra. Amelia Bones.

El grupo tomó uno de los ascensores y este traqueteó llevándoles a su destino en la segunda planta. Cuando estuvieron delante de la oficina de uso indebido de la magia, la encontraron cerrada. El abogado tocó insistentemente y miró su reloj. Eran casi las 8, debía haber alguien ahí…De repente, uno de los avioncitos de papel lila que revoloteaban por todas partes, se estrelló contra el pecho del hombre y este parpadeó, apartándolo. Pero el avioncito insistió y finalmente Johnson lo cogió y desdobló, ojeándolo con rapidez y palideciendo.

-¡Han cambiado el lugar de la vista! Y la hora! Rápido!

El grupo aceleró de regreso hacia los ascensores, mientras algunos Aurores les dedicaban miradas de curiosidad al pasar frente a sus cubículos. Lucius había tomado el memorándum y lo leyó con rapidez. Sus ojos grises se endurecieron y jadeó:

-¡No se atreverán!

Severus que había leído por encima de su hombro, se enderezó y deslizó la mano sobre los hombros de Harry y susurró:

-No te preocupes, pretenden intimidarte, eso es todo…

Cuando el ascensor descendió hasta el departamento de Misterios, el grupo salió y se apresuró por un pasillo lúgubre y largo, al final del cual había una puerta negra y lisa. Pero antes de llegar a ella, la mano de Severus le guió hacia una abertura lateral del corredor y comenzaron a bajar escalones hasta un nuevo corredor, de piedra, iluminado por antorchas, con grandes puertas de madera y herrajes de hierro negro. El abogado se detuvo frente a una de ellas y murmuró:

-Adelante, Harry…

El muchacho asintió, algo nervioso, y mordiéndose el labio, empujo la pesada puerta, seguido del resto de su familia. Harry contuvo un jadeo. Había visto en las memorias de su Maestro aquel lugar…era la sala del Wizengamot. Una voz helada resonó y murmuró:

-Ah, Sr Potter…veo que recibió nuestra lechuza de esta mañana….

Johnson intervino y mirando fijamente a Cornelius Fudge, actual Ministro de Magia, se cuadró y sonrió suavemente:

-Ni mi cliente ni yo hemos recibido lechuza alguna, Ministro. Y no veo aquí a los testigos de la defensa tampoco. No es legal alterar la hora y el lugar de la vista con tan escasa antelación.

Con una tremenda frustración, el Ministro replicó, visiblemente incómodo:

-Pero es mi deseo terminar con esto cuanto antes, Sr…

-Johnson, Sr Ministro. Y debo insistir. La orden 45 b de la sección de citaciones, establece claramente, que una vez fijada una fecha y lugar para una vista, juicio o declaración, la misma no puede ser alterada sin solicitar previamente la expresa aceptación de las nuevas circunstancias de todas las partes implicadas. ¿Tiene Ud la aceptación expresa de todas las partes?

-Mandamos una lechuza al domicilio oficial del muchacho…

-Eso no es suficiente. ¿Dónde están los testigos que se habían citado?

-¡Este tribunal no admite a esos testigos! ¡El chico esta desquiciado, por Merlín! Y ya tenemos la declaración de los Aurores.

Johnson y el Ministro se enzarzaron en una discusión en voz baja, mientras Harry se quedaba junto a su Maestro, su fuerte brazo rodeando sus hombros. Entre las sombras de las gradas le pareció distinguir una barba blanca, pero no estaba seguro. Finalmente, el Ministro elevó la voz de nuevo y gruñó descontento:

-La vista comenzara a la hora prevista, pero se realizara en esta sala.

Johnson inclinó suavemente la cabeza y murmuró con un tono muy educado:

-¿El Ministro ha dispuesto alguna sala con refrigerios, donde poder esperar?

Frustrado, Cornelius murmuró algo a Percy Weasley y este se levantó de inmediato, y con un aire muy estirado, les condujo a una pequeña sala adyacente, con cómodos sofás y butacas y donde había varios servicios de té y bandejas de pastas. Johnson dejó a sus clientes y se marchó al Atrio, a asegurarse de que todos los testigos eran conducidos hasta el lugar de celebración de la vista..

Cuando entraron de nuevo al tribunal, Harry vio a Cedric, sentado muy pálido entre sus padres, la frente perlada de sudor, a varios aurores en sus rojos uniformes, y a Dumbledore, sentado con aire incomodo en los bancos de los testigos. También estaba el medimago Scolapius Brendam, vestido en sus túnicas oficiales color celeste con ribete azul. Toda su familia se sentó justo detrás de ellos y le animaron con la mirada. Johnson le indicó una silla de madera que había sustituido a la que antes vieran, llena de cadenas y Harry se sentó en ella, silencioso.

Tras las formalidades, la lectura de los cargos y demás, Cornelius Fudge trató de comenzar a interrogar a Harry y

-El día 30 de julio, a las 17:45 horas, ¿Realizó Ud una aparición ilegal sin licencia en una zona llena de numerosos muggles a la hora de la llegada del Expreso de Hogwarts a King Cross?

Harry miró al Ministro y parpadeó como un búho deslumbrado... y en completo silencio. Mirándole con semblante irritado, el hombre insistió, alzando la voz.

-¿Había recibido una amonestación similar por una anterior infracción de la Sección Decimotercera de la Confederación Internacional de Brujos, por un hechizo levitatorio realizado en Priver Drive nº 4?

Harry volvió a parpadear, y esta vez, giró los ojos hacia su abogado. Con una suave sonrisa, el hombre murmuró muy suavemente, antes de que el cada vez más enojado Cornelius pudiera abrir de nuevo la boca:

-Sr. Ministro….

-¡Qué!

Gruñó el hombrecillo, volcando su frustración sobre el abogado, que le miraba impasible.

-Sin duda recordara Ud que a un mago menor de edad no pude interrogársele si no es en presencia de sus padres u otros miembros adultos de la familia…

Rabioso, y a punto de tirarse de los pelos, Cornelius Fudge masculló entre dientes:

-¡El chico es huérfano! Y los únicos parientes que le quedan son muggles… y se han negado en rotundo a venir. No sé qué idiotez de que ya no tienen nada que ver con él…

Con una levísima reverencia y sacando del bolsillo un pergamino, el Sr Johnson añadió:

-Eso no importa Sr Ministro… mi cliente tiene derecho a declarar conforme recoge la ley.

Con un gesto tendió el pergamino, lleno de lacres y sellos de Gringotts a Percy Weasley y añadió:

-Me temo que esta Ud. ligeramente…desinformado sobre la verdadera familia de mi cliente. En previsión, Lord Sirius Orión Black, ha tenido la bondad de extender un permiso, autorizando a que sea interrogado en la presencia de su prima Lady Narcisa Lucretia Malfoy, su esposo Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y su actual tutor de estudios, Lord Severus Snape Prince…

El pelirrojo respingó en su asiento y tendió el pesado pergamino al Ministro, que rápidamente empezó a leerlo y lo dejó deslizarse de entre sus dedos, como si quemase. A su lado, la Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, se ajustó el monóculo y se removió en su asiento, dedicando al Ministro una mirada verdaderamente incómoda. Dolores Umbridge había recogido el documento y estaba leyéndolo cuidadosamente y en silencio. Con un carraspeo melifluo, la mujer, de cara rechoncha y fofa, se inclinó hacia adelante y miró a Harry con ojos llenos de veneno.

-Disculpen, caballeros, seguramente estoy equivocada, porque si no he entendido mal, en este documento se dice que el prófugo de la justicia y asesino de masas Sirius Black es…el padre de este chico….

Alzándose del banco, Severus Snape Prince murmuró:

-Precisamente, es prerrogativa de un padrino, en caso de fallecimiento de los padres biológicos, adoptar a su ahijado.

Dolores parpadeó, boqueando afrontada y Amelia tamborileó en la madera de la barandilla, haciendo una leve seña hacia el banco de los testigos. Narcisa avanzó unos pasos y situándose junto a Harry, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia el tribunal, y sonrió dulcemente, vestida en su vaporosa túnica de seda celeste y plata, frágil de apariencia, casi delicada, pero tras la fachada se escondía una voluntad de hierro, azuzada por una fogosidad y tenacidad propias de un crup hambriento…o de un Black.

-Si son tan amables de comenzar el interrogatorio….

La grácil inclinación de la dama hacia el tribunal y su tono comedido y suave fueron perfectos y medidos, como los movimientos de una bailarina. Gruñendo enojado y entre los murmullos de los restantes miembros del tribunal, Cornelius Fudge reordenó sus papeles, los tendió con brusquedad a Dolores y esta comenzó de nuevo el interrogatorio, con su aguda vocecilla de falsete:

-Sr. Potter, ¿Realizó Ud una aparición ilegal sin licencia el pasado día 30 de julio, a las 17:45 horas, en una zona llena de numerosos muggles, coincidiendo con la llegada del Expreso de Hogwarts a King Cross?

Harry miró a Narcisa y esta le apretó el hombro. Tomando aire y sin desviar los ojos del Ministro, Harry murmuró:

-Mi nombre es Harrison James Sirius Black - Potter, en realidad, como puede leer ahí. Harry…Black-Potter o Harry Black si lo prefiere, para abreviar. Y no, señor. No lo hice.

Indignado, Fudge se alzó, apoyando las manos en la barandilla de su escaño y escupió furioso:

-¡Como que no lo hizo! Hay centenares de testigos, entre ellos muchos aurores, de que apareció en medio de King Cross!

Interviniendo de nuevo, Johnson, murmuró:

-Creo que lo que mi cliente quiere decir es que…su aparición no fue ilegal.

Amelia intervino por primera vez, y murmuró calmadamente:

-Y cómo es eso, caballero…

-La cláusula siete del Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, establece que puede usarse la magia en caso de circunstancias excepcionales, incluyendo amenazas para la vida…

Amelia esbozó una sonrisa contenida y se quitó el monóculo, lo limpió lenta y ostensiblemente y se lo recolocó. Tonks, desde su banco se levantó y alzó la mano, provocando que Cornelius le espetara bruscamente:

-Y ahora qué?

Esbozando una sonrisa forzada, la joven auror murmuró:

-El testimonio de los aurores debía haber sido suficiente para aclarar esa circunstancia, Sr Ministro. Había entre tres y cinco mortifagos persiguiéndole. Está todo en los informes, Señor.

Amelia Susan Bones parpadeó y miró intensamente a la joven y esta volvió a sentarse en su lugar. La mujer se despojó del monóculo y se giró hacia el Ministro, con una expresión severa en el rostro:

-Cornelius, todo esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Primero, convocar al tribunal en pleno para…un caso como este, y segundo, ¿No tenemos ya pruebas suficientes para emitir un fallo sin necesidad de interrogarle?

El Ministro parpadeó y se agitó nervioso, y entonces Dolores susurró:

-Amelia, querida, el chico ha infringido la ley demasiadas veces…

La mujer apretó la mandíbula, y su pelo corto y gris pareció erizarse. Mirando con aire de desagrado a la cara blanda y fofa de Dolores, la Sra. Bones murmuró, volviéndose hacia Harry:

-¿Había recibido una amonestación similar por una anterior infracción de la Sección Decimotercera de la Confederación Internacional de Brujos, por un hechizo levitatorio realizado en Priver Drive nº 4, Sr. Black-Potter?

Harry miró a Narcisa, esta asintió levemente y el muchacho respondió pausadamente.

-El hechizo fue realizado por un elfo domestico, pero si, recibí la amonestación por una infracción que no había cometido. El elfo se llama…Dobby.

Cornelius resopló e iba a protestar, cuando con un suave plop, Dobby se materializó delante de Harry y Narcisa. La mujer rubia sonrió y el elfo hizo una reverencia, susurrando si los amos necesitaban algo de él. Con voz suave Narcisa susurró:

-Dobby, ¿Fuiste tú el que realizó un hechizo levitatorio sobre un pastel en Privet Drive, hace tres años?

El elfo se estiró la casaca y retorció las manos, pero susurró un ahogado sí. Aplastando las orejas, intimidado, el pequeño elfo trotó a pasito rápido hacia Lucius Malfoy y se sentó junto a este en el banco, balanceando los pies cubiertos por multicolores calcetines. Furioso, Cornelius se removió y gruñó:

-¡No hemos venido a escuchar a elfos domésticos!. Ha habido muchos más incidentes, pero dada la…notoriedad del chico, y la insistencia de Dumbledore, hasta ahora, los he dejado pasar.

Con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación, Johnson replicó:

-Lo cual es una muestra de la magnanimidad del Sr Ministro, sin duda, pero si no se sanciona una simple falta como esa en una semana, prescriben por completo. Todos los magos en su infancia tienen numerosos episodios de magia incontrolada, de la cual no son responsables en absoluto, y para lidiar con las cuales, los adultos responsables de ellos, deben estar preparados. Tal vez, dejar al joven Harry al cuidado de unos simples muggles no fue la mejor decisión posible. Es más, según sus propios recuerdos, ya había sufrido al menos otro episodio de aparición espontanea al entrar en la escuela elemental… Hogwarts les enseña a controlar y canalizar su magia, pero aun así, el autocontrol no es perfecto…y menos en situaciones de presión, honorables miembros del Tribunal.

Con su horrible vocecilla de niña pequeña, tan discorde con su apariencia, Dolores intervino de nuevo, retorciendo sus gordos dedos cubiertos de anillos.

-Caballeros, no tenemos prueba alguna de que los…desconocidos vistos en King Cross fuesen en realidad mortifagos…por lo que sabemos, podrían ser amigos del muchacho, tratando de gastar una broma pesada…

-El incidente acaecido durante la última prueba del Torneo prueba cuan poderosa es la sugestión de la mente asustada, Sr Ministro…me temo, que Harry, al igual que Cedric, es víctima de un truco de su propia…imaginación…Todo lo que cree que ha sucedido…en realidad no es más que pura fantasía, inducida por la magia del laberinto. Además, es irresponsable e irrespetuoso para con las normas y la autoridad…no atiende a razones ni disciplinas…no encaja en el sistema escolar de Hogwarts.

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore se fijaron con frialdad en los del muchacho al decir las últimas palabras, y Harry se mantuvo impasible, y Narcisa apretó su hombro una vez más. Alzándose de nuevo, Severus se dirigió al tribunal:

-Como su actual Jefe de Casa, he de decir que difiero de esa…apreciación personal. El Sr Black-Potter no crea conflictos en el seno de Slytherin, y es ciertamente, respetuoso y un alumno ejemplar. No he tenido queja alguna de ninguno de sus Profesores. Y no hay constancia de nada más que…alguna travesura en su anterior expediente. Sin duda, fruto de la…influencia de malas compañías, puesto que actualmente, su comportamiento es impecable.

Girándose para mirar un instante al anciano de barba blanca, Severus añadió:

- Y por supuesto, Dumbledore tampoco puede expulsarle, porque ya no es alumno suyo, sino mío, Director. ¿Acaso ha olvidado Ud que fue resorteado y los Fundadores mismos le arrebataron cualquier derecho o influencia sobre él? Y creo mi deber recordar al Sr Ministro, que expulsar a los alumnos de la escuela de Hogwarts no entra dentro de sus competencias.

En el banco de los testigos, Cedrig gimoteó, cabeceando a un lado y otro, y el medimago Brendam se puso en pie, frunciendo el ceño:

-Si han leído mi informe, queda claro que el joven ha sido torturado durante su desaparición, lo cual por sí solo, justifica cualquier acción, voluntaria o involuntaria, para alejarse de sus torturadores.

Los miembros del tribunal murmuraron, al parecer, las pruebas, no habían sido distribuidas y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

El hombre continuó hablando, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes:

-Harry Black-Potter no ha tenido una vida fácil. Desde su más tierna infancia, le han sometido a innumerables hechizos…les recomiendo encarecidamente que lean el informe. Pero el peor de todos ellos no ha sido el imperius o la cruciatus…ni ninguna de las torturas a que fue sometido recientemente, no; algo mucho más terrible le sucedió a este joven, dejando en su magia una cicatriz indeleble…algo deliberado y planeado, cuando no era más que un bebé. La cicatriz de su frente, es un reflejo físico de esa maldición.

Cornelius Fudge rodó los ojos y murmuró exasperado:

-¡Todo el mundo sabe lo de su cicatriz! Se la hizo…- el Ministro tragó saliva- se la hizo "Él", la noche en que intentó matarle y El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado resultó muerto.

-Señor Ministro, la maldición de que hablo…estaba ahí mucho antes que eso… y los hechizos se han reiterado, reforzado y ampliado durante toda su infancia. ¿Cómo es eso posible cuando vivía a cargo de unos muggles?

Harry observó por el rabillo del ojo como Dumbledore parecía estar tenso y rígido en su asiento, el guiño de sus ojos totalmente ausente, y Dolores boqueó, sin argumentos. Después de eso, Amelia Bones llevó el peso de las preguntas, con alguna que otra insidiosa interrupción por parte de Dolores, se leyeron las declaraciones de los Aurores, el informe médico y se escuchó el testimonio de Cedric, que declaró tartamudeando que Voldemort había retenido a Harry en su poder, tras un oscuro ritual que recordaba fragmentadamente, y que había visto a varios mortifagos aparecerse a su alrededor antes de coger el traslador y volver para anunciar su regreso, como le había pedido. Con ojos atormentados Cedric susurró suavemente "perdóname por dejarte atrás Harry" y el moreno asintió, esbozando una sonrisa. Los aurores declararon haber visto a un grupo de sospechosos entre los muggles, ataviados como los mortifagos, que habían desaparecido antes de poder apresarles. Harry ratificó los sucesos del cementerio, sin mucho detalle y confirmando lo declarado por Cedric. Y que después de eso, solo recordaba despertar en un algún lugar cerrado, donde le habían torturado. Y aparecerse en la estación. Finalmente, el tribunal votó a favor de declararle inocente de todos los cargos y Harry quedó en libertad para marcharse. En el Atrio, les esperaba la prensa, y Harry dejó en manos de los adultos contestar las preguntas. Tan solo cuando le preguntaron directamente que como se sentía, tras haber sido enjuiciado, Harry contestó con voz más firme y segura de lo que nadie esperaría en un chico en sus circunstancias:

-Estoy… francamente decepcionado. El sistema de justicia me ha parecido…voluble y fácilmente doblegable a los deseos de una sola persona. Realmente, esperaba mucho más de nuestro Ministerio.

Cuando el atónito periodista recobró el aliento, preguntó entre los murmullos de sus compañeros, los flashes de las cámaras y los rasgues de las plumas:

-Pero…¿No está feliz por haber sido absuelto de los cargos?

Mirando al hombre con frialdad estudiada, Harry murmuró:

-En base a nuestras leyes, no había cargos que presentar. Nunca debió celebrarse esta parodia, porque no existía razón que la justificase. Si no he cometido delito alguno ¿Qué motivo tengo para alegrarme? Pero como ya he dicho, nuestro sistema judicial no es muy acertado y parece estar viciado….Mi padre, Lord Sirius Orión Black es otro ejemplo. ¿Sabe Ud que nunca llegaron a juzgarle, no se le dio la mas mínima oportunidad de defenderse? Ni siquiera le interrogaron con veritaserum, simplemente, le encerraron en Azkaban. Y tiraron la llave. A mí eso no me parece justicia sino tiranía. Y pese a que el hombre al que supuestamente asesinó, ha estado recientemente bajo la custodia de los aurores, aun no se ha hecho nada para declararle un hombre libre y restituirle sus plenos derechos. Pueden preguntarle al Sr. Dumbledore como escapó de la escuela el malhechor realmente culpable de esos delitos, durante el interrogatorio de los Aurores, después de que el Profesor Snape y yo lo entregaramos.

Severus apretó suavemente su hombro y Harry desvió la mirada hacia él, de inmediato, olvidando el grupo de periodistas que rodeaban al anciano Director y al nutrido grupo de magos de buena familia que miraban hoscamente al hombre, rellenando formularios en el mostrador. A unos metros, Cedric se debatía entre las preguntas de los periodistas y el muchacho de pelo negro se abrió paso con decisión hasta él. Abrazándole suavemente los hombros, Harry murmuró:

-¿Estas bien?

Cedric rompió a llorar, rotos los nervios y sus padres se lo llevaron del lugar, tras una poción calmante rápidamente suplida por el maestro de pociones. Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo como un oficial del Ministerio entregaba una carta al Director, y como este la retorcía entre las manos, antes de girarse y regresar al interior del Ministerio, acompañándole. Con una ojeada preocupada a Cedric, Harry regresó a su familia y todos dejaron el Atrio, altivos, usando las chimeneas. Con una última mirada al Ministerio de Magia, el muchacho cerró los ojos, el rostro contra el pecho de su Maestro mientras las rugientes llamas verdes les envolvían en su torbellino y arrastraban lejos de allí. En apenas un susurro, el hombre murmuró en tono cálido y aterciopelado junto en su oído:

-Me has hecho sentirme muy orgulloso de ti, Harry.

Harry no contestó nada, ocultó aun mas entre la túnica del otro una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y apretó levemente el abrazo en torno a la cintura del hombre. Las piezas ya estaban en el tablero. La partida había comenzado.


	22. Chapter 22

Bueno… un capitulo muy largo y .por fin ¡un lemmon! Harry y Severus, juntos, aunque sea por circunstancias ajenas al amor romántico… Si a alguien le molesta la idea, después de todo Harry es menor de edad, que se salte el flash back… que ya sabéis como empieza. Y dadle al botón del RW!

SECRETOS REVELADOS. LA REINA Y EL REY NEGRO.

El mes de agosto estaba volando, y los chicos recibieron las cartas de la escuela, con sus notas y el nombramiento de Draco como Prefecto. Harry había mirado con ojos brillantes a su amigo y había sonreído suavemente. El no podía ser Prefecto…el Director le aborrecía y además, ya no era alumno de Hogwarts…solo de Slytherin. Los Malfoy habían relucido de puro orgullo paternal, y Draco buscó en los ojos verdes de su amigo su aprobación. Harry no iba a arruinar el momento de Draco y asintió, ensanchando la sonrisa y dándole un abrazo. De todas maneras, Harry recibió su merecida ración de elogios. Sus notas, basadas tan solo en los trabajos y deberes de clase, ya que había estado exento de hacer los exámenes finales, eran muy buenas, mucho mejores que otros años. Tenía un Supera las expectativas en todas las asignaturas obligatorias, excepto Historia y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. En la primera tenía un justo Aceptable, y en Defensa un Extraordinario. En sus optativas, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación, tenía respectivamente un Extraordinario y sorprendentemente un Supera las Expectativas. Una nota manuscrita de la profesora Sybill Trelawney le elogiaba grandemente, por demostrar tener una "inusual percepción del futuro" y creer en su "ojo interior" al enfrentarse a las pruebas del Torneo. En la misma, la profesora recomendaba que ahondase en esas percepciones, y encontrase el mejor método de canalizar su visión.

Harry paseaba por la casa, en busca de su colega de fatigas y travesuras, cuando escuchó una susurrada discusión. Nagini y Azra estaban en una de las salas sin uso del primer piso, y sus agrios silbidos escapaban por debajo de la puerta. Pese a que la otra la superaba en longitud por más del triple, y pesaba sus buenos sesenta kilos, Azra no se sentía intimidada en absoluto por la pitón reticulada, pese a que esta también tenía una pizca de serpiente mágica en ella. Harry escuchó atentamente tras la puerta, listo para intervenir si era necesario:

-_Te lo repito, Nagini… mi Harry no se va a tomar esto nada bien…_

_ -Tal vez, pero mi amo está en su derecho al castigar a Severus; después de todo, no debió haber tocado al chico…_

Harry no escuchó más y apresuró el paso, hacia la sala de entrenamientos del sótano, el lugar más probable para encontrar a su Maestro y a Riddle. En las escaleras se cruzó con Lucius y Draco, este ultimo muy sonrojado y el hombre murmuró cariacontecido, poniéndole una mano en el hombro:

-Yo dejaría que se calmase un poco, Harry…No sé como lo ha descubierto, pero esta…furioso… tal vez había supuesto otra cosa…

Harry apretó los labios y denegó. Ahora no importaba como Riddle había logrado descubrir su secreto, lo importante era detenerle antes de que hiciese algo estúpido… Apretando el paso, Harry descendió mas escalones, y pronto pudo escuchar los gemidos de su Maestro, entre los improperios de Riddle.

-¿Cómo has podido? ¡Tú! ¡Precisamente tú! ¡Maldita sea!

Entre jadeos entrecortados, Harry escuchó el murmullo ronco de su Maestro:

-No pude evitarlo, Milord…Soy culpable, pero no pude decirle que no…

Harry abrió la puerta a tiempo de ver como un hechizo alcanzaba a Severus y este se doblaba aun mas sobre sí mismo, gruñendo de dolor, postrado sobre las rodillas delante de un furiosísimo Riddle. Indignado, el muchacho cruzó el espacio en dos zancadas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡BASTA! ¡DÉJALE EN PAZ!

Riddle perdió la concentración y su hechizo se deshizo, y su víctima se venció casi de bruces en el suelo, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos, la frente chorreando de sudor. Mirándole con ojos indignados el muchacho demandó con fiereza al atónito mago:

-¿Así cumples tus promesas? Severus es parte de mi familia! ¡Prometiste que no les tocarías!

Ignorando ahora al mago que le miraba con ojos desorbitados, Harry se arrodilló junto a su Maestro y le ayudó a sentarse sobre el suelo, arrancándole un gemido. El rostro del hombre estaba perlado de sudor, y sus labios contraídos por el dolor. Harry le vio encogerse sobre sí mismo, en una típica postura defensiva y conjuró una bolsa de hielo, ayudando a colocarla sobre la zona genital del hombre. Una vez hecho todo lo posible de momento, el adolescente se encaminó hacia Riddle, los verdes ojos llenos de furia.

-¡No tenias derecho! Por eso no quería que esto se supiese, era mi secreto, nuestro secreto…

Harry suspiró ante el mutismo del otro, que no le perdía de vista, sus ojos siguiendo sus movimientos y añadió:

-Era más fácil así… nadie recordaba nada con claridad, y todos creían que ellos no podían haber sido…

-¿Porque, Harry? ¿Por qué?

Harry volvió a mirar a su Maestro y murmuró:

-Porque él era la mejor elección, quizás no la más obvia, pero la mejor para mí. Remus y Sirius…ni me lo plantee, hubiera sido demasiado extraño. Draco, suponía sacrificar su virginidad además de la mía…¿Por qué arrastrarle a él conmigo? Y Lucius tenía una esposa…no quise enturbiar las cosas entre ellos. Así que mi Maestro era la mejor opción posible.

Riddle pareció calmarse un tanto, y comenzó a pasear nervioso de un lado a otro. Tras un rato, se detuvo frente al muchacho y demandó en voz enronquecida:

-Quiero ver esos recuerdos…

Harry miró a su Maestro y este, pese a su malestar asintió levemente. Susurrando suavemente el hechizo, el hombre entró en la consciencia del joven y comenzó a ver su recuerdo:

"_Todo había sido preparado. El hechizo les impediría hablar del tema e incluso recordar con claridad. Nadie, excepto Harry y el elegido, sabría la verdad. Todos estaban en dormitorios separados por esa noche, y sabían que sería el elegido el que recibiese la visita del muchacho y donde estaba la cámara preparada para esa noche. Harry tocó suavemente a la puerta de su Maestro y este abrió muy sorprendido, pero rápidamente su rostro se cubrió de determinación. El chico susurró suavemente:_

_-Quiero que seas tú. _

_Y Severus asintió. Condujo a Harry a la sala dispuesta para el ritual, y cerró cuidadosamente, activando el encantamiento de sueño previamente colocado, sobre todos los demás. Se giró y le vio enrojecer ante la presencia de un gran diván. Pociones claramente etiquetadas, aguardaban en una repisa. Runas y símbolos estaban dibujados en el suelo y Severus comenzó a desnudarse en silencio, girándose de espaldas. Cuando terminó, Harry estaba ya desnudo, sentado y tenso como un animalito asustado en el mismo borde del diván, las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, y alzó sus temblorosos ojos hasta los de su Maestro._

_-Harry…¿Estás seguro de que no quieres…que te duerma?_

_El chico denegó y susurró ahogadamente:_

_-No, quiero ser consciente de lo que me quitan, de lo que pierdo, por culpa de…quiero recordar, siempre…_

_Severus asintió, admirando su entereza de carácter y le instruyó para tumbarse de costado, las piernas recogidas parcialmente contra el pecho, colocándole con gentileza hasta que tanto él como Harry dejaron de temblar, el muchacho visiblemente, el hombre, por dentro. Era una posición…vulnerable y Harry se mordió los labios, cuando las manos de su Maestro tantearon suavemente en su expuesta entrada, húmedas de lubricante. Severus comenzó a prepararlo, con mucho cuidado, rogando un pequeño favor a los dioses. La tensión del cuerpo del adolescente creció, y se mordió cada vez con más fuerza los labios… hasta hacerlos sangrar. Gimió, temblando levemente y susurró, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas un ahogado "duele" que heló las venas de Severus. Sus peores perspectivas parecían hacerse realidad y además de estar tenso, Harry no podía sentir nada positivo, lo cual solo dejaba la sensación de intrusión y el dolor…_

_Deslizando las manos en círculos sedantes sobre su espalda, Severus insistió una vez más:_

_-Harry…déjame sedarte, por favor, o al menos, toma un somnífero…_

_El muchacho denegó y se removió en el diván, enfrentando sus húmedos ojos a los de su Maestro en muda súplica. Suspirando, este le abrió los brazos y Harry se refugió en ellos, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del hombre, sentado sobre sus muslos, pese a la desnudez de ambos. Durante un rato, no hubo nada más, solo dos personas que se daban y ofrecían al tiempo calor y afecto, confianza y seguridad. Severus acariciaba muy ligeramente su cabello y el muchacho le abrazaba, fundido a su piel. Con timidez, Harry depositó un beso en la mejilla del hombre y este se tensó. No podía…no con Harry…con Harry no…_

_-Harry…nada de besos, esto…esto no es…sexo ordinario, es un ritual y como tal debe ser tratado…_

_Los ojos verdes parecieron temblar, pero el muchacho asintió y rogó muy suavemente, la voz ligeramente vacilante, apenas audible, dejando traslucir aprensión y angustia:_

_-¿Puedo…puedo quedarme así? Creo que sería mejor… tener algo a lo que aferrarme, ver quien está conmigo… por favor…_

_Severus consintió tras un instante de leve duda, y reacomodó el cuerpo de Harry de forma que sus piernas quedasen alzadas sobre el respaldo del diván y el reposabrazos, aunque el chico aun le abrazaba el cuello. Volvió a la preparación, y Harry hundió la cara en su pecho y su hombro. Pronto, un reguero de tibias lágrimas humedecía su piel, aunque el muchacho permaneció valientemente en silencio, ahogando sus sollozos en largos jadeos. Severus prolongó el trabajo de sus dedos todo lo que pudo, notando su propia y traicionera excitación crecer entre sus piernas. No iba a necesitar usar la poción afrodisiaca desde luego…El cuerpo de Harry era…caliente, suave y flexible, y hacia demasiado tiempo, demasiado desde su ultima vez…El también hundió el rostro en el cabello negro, mordiéndose la lengua para no besarle el cuello como deseaba. Cuando creyó que iba a estallar, giró levemente al chico, bajando sus piernas y sentándole casi sobre su erección, viendo con pena y desanimo que el miembro del chico estaba totalmente flácido e inerte. Con una mirada pidió permiso en silencio y Harry afirmó levemente. El adolescente gritó suavemente cuando le penetró, pese a que estaba más que dilatado, y se aferró aun con más fuerza a los hombros de su Maestro, escondiendo de nuevo la cara. Acariciando su espalda con suavidad, acomodándole entre sus brazos y dándose un respiro antes de continuar, Severus susurró en su oído:_

_ -Lo siento mucho… ya falta poco, solo un poco más…_

_Severus se movió lentamente, notando las nuevas lágrimas y los jadeos del chico contra su piel, y enredó las manos en su pelo. Le miró, temblando entre sus brazos y volvió a moverse, esta vez con más fuerza. Un leve tirón en la ingle del chico le hizo perder el poco control que le restaba y apretó la caderas del chico contra las suyas, impulsándose violentamente hasta enterrase por completo en su cuerpo. Harry gimió, un gemido ronco y ahogado, y el orgasmo cegó a Severus, mientras se aferraban el uno contra el otro…perdidos ambos en una violenta tormenta; para uno una agridulce liberación física, llena de emociones contradictorias; para el otro la súbita presión de un cambio tan grande en su magia, deshaciendo las últimas cadenas en algo nuevo y distinto._

_Tras un rato de quietud, simplemente respirando aun abrazados, Harry susurró muy suavemente, alzando los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas:_

_ -Por favor…_

_Severus interpretó erróneamente su ruego, pensando que el joven estaba lastimado y trató de removerle de su regazo. Pero Harry se resistió, creando una sensación nueva al apretar los músculos en torno a su semierecto miembro. Harry deslizó una mano a la mejilla del hombre y la acarició suavemente:_

_ -Enséñame…por favor…enséñame…_

_Los ojos verdes eran tan intensos y albergaban en ellos una súplica, una añoranza tan grande, que Severus se dejó besar por aquellos labios maltratados…que susurraban:_

_ -Quiero saber que se siente…por favor…necesito saber que esto… puede ser algo bueno también…_

_Su conciencia no le dejaba en paz, así que tras unas primeras caricias, Severus le tumbó sobre el diván y le besó suavemente, acariciándole, notando las primeras reacciones del cuerpo adolescente bajo el suyo, atesorándolas en su memoria. Aquel era un regalo sin precio, ser el primero en hacerle sentir todo aquello. Harry jadeaba, esta vez claramente de excitación, mezclada a la confusión de tantas sensaciones nuevas, y Severus recorrió un camino de besos hacia su ingle. Cuando el hombre englobó en su boca su joven miembro, por primera vez erecto, Harry gimió, ronca y largamente, entrecerrando los ojos, alzando por instinto las caderas… y se derramó sin más que un par de irregulares embestidas a esa boca, sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que su voz y su abandono habían hecho con el otro. Con los ojos empañados y nublados por el sexo, Harry se acurrucó somnoliento contra el pecho de su aun jadeante Maestro cuando este le atrajo a su lado, y se quedó dormido entre sus brazos, entre suaves besos y ligeras caricias."_

Riddle salió de la mente del muchacho, y le miró con ojos duros, mientras un muy sonrojado Harry jadeaba levemente. Acababa de revivir aceleradamente algo muy, muy intenso. Tras una pausa, el mago preguntó secamente:

-¿Y después de eso? ¿Qué más ha sucedido?

-Nada, entre nosotros no ha sucedido nada. Conozco de sobra las normas...

Murmuró el muchacho con tono apagado, casi inaudible. Harry miró con cierta curiosidad al hombre y murmuró alzando levemente una ceja:

-¿Por qué este repentino interés? Desde el primer momento dejamos claro que la maldición había sido…neutralizada, y no pareció importarte…

Riddle volvió a pasear arriba y abajo, y Harry le contempló con curiosidad. Las pociones de Severus le habían devuelto una semblanza de nariz, y cierto color en el rostro, pero sus ojos aun eran rojos y su piel lampiña. El mago señaló una hilera de frasquitos sobre una mesa auxiliar y murmuro:

-¿Sabes que son, Harry?

El joven avanzó un paso, y asintió. Muestras de sangre. Severus había tomado una de todos ellos, por alguna razón. El mago señaló unos frascos mayores, en otra mesa, con variados tonos de azul y blanco.

-Esos de ahí, son test de consanguienidad…no son tan precisos como un poción de paternidad, o una de revelación de los ascendientes, pero son mucho más rápidos y fáciles de preparar.

El mago indicó dos pares de frascos, que le parecieron casi del mismo color azul, y murmuró:

-Lucius y Draco; Narcisa y Draco

Señaló otros dos y añadió:

-Sirius y Draco…Sirius y tú…

El tono era más claro en uno de los frascos, pero aun era muy parecido. Parentesco.

-Remus y Draco… Remus y tú… Severus y Draco Severus y tú

Cuatro parejas de frascos, uno azul y el otro blanco. Ningún parentesco próximo.

-Draco y tú…

El color azul del segundo frasco era bastante más claro, pero visible. Riddle tomó el último juego de frascos en su mano y murmuró:

-Tú y yo, Harry…

Abriendo el puño, Riddle mostró dos frascos, uno azul, el otro algo más claro… y murmuró:

-Parece que somos… familia, Harry…no estoy seguro de cómo…

Harry boqueó un par de veces y murmuró, retrocediendo un par de pasos, los ojos dilatados:

-¡Imposible! ¡Es imposible!

El hombre se acercó y tendió una mano hacia él, tentativa y lentamente, observándole; pero Harry retrocedió aun más, denegando fogosamente en silencio, su magia descontrolándose a su alrededor, haciéndose visible en pequeñas chispas que brotaban a su alrededor. Violentamente, el muchacho estalló, como si miles de bengalas se hubiesen encendido repentinamente, cegando a los otros dos ocupantes de la estancia, su magia empujando a Riddle lejos de él como un viento huracanado. Volteó como un rayo hacia la puerta, corriendo ciegamente fuera de la habitación, entre más chispas, alborotando la magia de la casa, ignorando las frenéticas llamadas de Riddle o las de su Maestro. Jadeando, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, sin atender a razones, Harry se refugió en el ático y cuando hubo cerrado y atrancado la puerta y resguardado el lugar con cuantos hechizos se le ocurrieron, se dejó caer sollozando en el viejo diván, aovillándose sobre sí mismo, su cuerpo estremecido por violentos temblores; llorando desesperado, sin poder parar, hasta que extenuado, acabó quedándose dormido en el diván.

Riddle, cuando consiguió desprenderse de la pared, donde la magia de Harry le había dejado pegado, como un ratón en papel encolado, murmuró con aire asombrado, contemplando la miríada de centelleantes partículas que aun flotaban en el aire, como los restos de un fuego pirotécnico:

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Severus cabeceó, aun sentado en el suelo y carraspeó levemente. Su mentor se giró hacia él y gruñendo por lo bajo, se aproximó y le tendió una mano murmurando:

-Aunque entiendo los motivos…y sé que realmente no había elección…no puedo perdonarte por esto Severus…

Severus cogió la mano ofrecida y se levantó trabajosamente, haciendo un gesto de dolor al erguirse. Con calma, sin soltar aun la mano del otro, miró directamente a los ojos rojos y susurró:

-Yo tampoco puedo perdonarme a mí mismo, Milord…

Riddle pareció descentrarse un momento, asintió levemente y gruñó de nuevo, agitando la varita para deshacerse de las molestas chispas flotantes. Severus inclinó la cabeza y susurró:

-Deberíamos tranquilizar a los demás…Harry aun necesita tiempo para asimilar esto y los otros… estarán preguntándose si esta deshaciéndose de mi cadáver…

Sin más que un leve movimiento de cabeza por toda respuesta, el mago de ojos color sangre siguió a Severus por las escaleras que conducían a los niveles superiores de la casa. Cuando estaban ya muy cerca de las cocinas, el lugar que era el corazón de las actividades, Severus susurró:

-Hace tiempo que no le veía perder el control de esa manera, aunque ha mejorado mucho…Al menos, esto es algo controlado…la primera vez…dejó la estancia reducida casi a escombros, aunque le había dado una dosis de poción calmante. Me costó toda una tarde convencerle de hablar de ello. Fue cuando descubrimos la primera memoria de Dumbledore…tocándole.

Riddle se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Severus sujetaba el pomo de la puerta de la cocina y notó la oscilación en la magia del otro, replegándose y encogiéndose sobre sí misma como una serpiente preparándose para atacar, reuniendo fuerzas y potencia para un impacto mortal. Con un susurró helado el hombre masculló, apretando los puños y enseñando los dientes:

-¿Cómo has dicho Severus?

Exhalando suavemente, el Maestro de Pociones murmuró con aire algo mortificado:

-Dadas las…circunstancias…supongo que a Harry no le importara que también sepáis esto Milord. Sirius y Remus están al tanto, y no estoy seguro de cuanto le ha contado a Draco y a sus padres, aunque todos sospechan, porque desde luego, su aversión por el Director es evidente. Desde luego nunca hizo más que manosearle… ir mas allá hubiese sido deshacer su propio trabajo…Me temo que Albus aprovechaba sus…visitas en Privet Drive para algo más que reforzar sus hechizos, e incluso, alguna vez, cuando le ha llamado a su despacho…

El otro mago rechinó los dientes y notó como su magia pugnaba por desbocarse, haciendo ondear sus ropas y provocando cierta "tensión" en el ambiente, un poco como si este se cargara de electricidad estática. Sus puños de largos dedos pálidos se cerraron aun más, y haciendo centellear sus ojos, Riddle dejó ir un grito, un salvaje gruñido de auténtica ira y desesperación, más propio de una bestia herida de muerte que de un hombre. Cuando los ecos de la casa dejaron de resonar, jadeante y agitado, el hombre gruñó, volcando toda la furia y la rabia en su ronca voz, la garganta lastimada por semejante esfuerzo:

-Aun no sé cuando, Severus, pero si cómo. Dumbledore va a morir lenta y dolorosamente, de la manera más horrible, mientras le observo.

A esas alturas, Narcisa ya había bajado, deprisa pero con elegancia, de los pisos altos, y Remus aguardaba con el corazón encogido en la cocina, ofreciendo un té a un cariacontecido Lucius y a Draco, aun sonrojado hasta las orejas. Después de todo, era de esperar que estuviese cohibido tras ser sometido a una prueba de virginidad y pureza delante de su padre. Aun le resonaban las orejas por la reprimenda que susurradamente le había dado su padre. Lucius podía ser…tolerante, pero al parecer, Draco había rebasado un límite de que ni siquiera conocía la existencia. Cuando Sirius regresó del ático, tras comprobar que Harry estaba encerrado a cal y canto, encontró a todos los demás sentados en torno a la mesa de la cocina. Riddle estaba en un extremo de la mesa y los otros parecían observarle cautelosos desde el otro. No era de extrañar, en aquellos momentos, Riddle parecía exactamente el maníaco asesino sediento de sangre que todos creían que era Voldemort. Tenso, pero no asustado, Sirius se sentó frente a Severus, el único que estaba algo más cerca de Riddle y le miró con la interrogación reflejada en los azules ojos. Con un murmullo apagado, Severus reveló que las pruebas de consanguineidad indicaban que Harry era pariente próximo de Riddle y que el muchacho no se había tomado muy bien la súbita noticia. Sirius dilató los ojos, alzando las cejas y miró intensamente al otro mago, que seguía susurrando entre dientes amenazas e improperios en parsel, casi inaudiblemente, mientras miraba su taza de té como si esta acabase de insultarle mortalmente.

Remus continuaba reprimiendo escalofríos y sentía erizados los vellos; tal vez no era capaz de entender literalmente el significado de los silbidos, pero las emociones detrás de ellos…eran claras y altas para él. Odio, furia, rabia, impotencia, protectividad y desesperanza…todo se mezclaba en el ininteligible chorro de siseos. Cruzó la dorada mirada con la de su prometido y Sirius se irguió ligeramente. Él era ahora legalmente el padre de Harry, y aunque su vínculo de sangre fuese lejano, sus sentimientos eran fuertes. Frunciendo levemente el ceño, y dejando a un lado la cortesía y deferencia con que normalmente todos se dirigían al hombre - después de todo, le faltaban pocos meses para cumplir los 68 años, no? – masculló entre dientes:

-¿Piensas disputarme su custodia?

Riddle pareció salir de alguna especie de trance, parpadeó mirando su taza y la dejó sobre la mesa. Si la taza hubiera sido un ser vivo, hubiera sido el momento de huir y poner pies en polvorosa…porque realmente, estaba aun en una pieza de milagro. Cuando alzó los ojos rojos, su mirada era más calmada y sosegada y denegó suavemente. Suspiró, como recobrando el aliento y murmuró:

-¿Y tu Sirius? ¿Vas a negarme…el derecho a ser parte de su familia?¿De la tuya?

Sorprendido, Sirius se encogió de hombros y murmuró ahogadamente:

-No puedo negar lo que la sangre clama…Milord.

Sirius no estaba precisamente feliz, pero la realidad era la que era. Solo podía aceptar y tratar de que Harry no sufriera por ello. El sería el refugio, el soporte, el ancla de su hijo, pasase lo que pasase. Miró a Remus y encontró en sus ojos dorados la misma tozuda determinación y esbozó una levísima sonrisa nerviosa. Su cachorro era de una pasta muy especial, maleable como la cera, y tenaz como el acero. Encontraría la manera de sobreponerse a esto. Riddle asintió pensativo, volviendo a mirar con ojos asesinos a la taza de té, y ante su mutismo, Narcisa hizo la pregunta cuya respuesta todos deseaban conocer:

-Milord…ya sé que es una pregunta indiscreta, pero…¿Sabéis a través de quien estáis emparentados?

Riddle movió una mano y jugueteó de nuevo con su taza, ya fría y murmuró sin alzar los ojos, un levísimo tinte ascendiendo a colorear sus palidísimas mejillas:

-Por desgracia…existen varias posibilidades que se me ocurren, Narcisa, y eso sin pensar en la familia de su madre…Lily es, después de todo, la primera bruja en una familia que nunca había dado el más leve retoño mágico…no podemos descartar nada…

Severus susurró desde su asiento frente a Sirius, sin apenas moverse:

-Puedo empezar a preparar una poción de paternidad y una poción genealógica de inmediato…tengo aquí los ingredientes necesarios para la primera fase de elaboración y en mi mansión tengo el resto…

-Olvida la poción de paternidad…es virtualmente imposible que sea su padre, Severus. A menos que empecemos a pensar que alguien ha jugado con el tiempo…las fechas…no concuerdan. Y nunca tuve relaciones con…Al menos de eso, estoy seguro.

El Maestro de pociones murmuró un "Si Milord" y se dispuso a levantarse, deteniéndose cuando Riddle alzó el rostro para mirarle.

-No les has contado… el motivo de mi enfado contigo…

Lucius intervino suavemente, atrayendo la mirada de los demás.

-No es necesario…Yo no fui, Sirius y Remus, en fin muy improbable…si no fue Draco, quedabas solo tú, viejo amigo…

Severus se giró a su amigo, y este le miró con cara de circunstancias, y susurró encogiéndose de hombros:

-Era evidente…

Sonrojándose, Severus ocultó la cara entre las manos y masculló:

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Lucius no contestó, sosteniendo la mirada del otro hombre más joven, que le miraba por entre los dedos. Gruñendo de desesperación, el hombre golpeó la mesa con la frente y murmuró:

-¿Era tan claro, tan trasparente?

-No, pero era la decisión más lógica, dadas las circunstancias y candidatos…

Remus intervino, poniendo una mano encima de la del otro y susurró:

-Nadie dijo nada para respetar la privacidad y los deseos de Harry, pero…pese a todas tus precauciones… olor de Harry era tan intenso en ti...y el tuyo en él…

El hombre volvió a gemir ahogadamente, y tras un largo suspiro, musitó eludiendo la mirada de los otros y deslizándose hacia la puerta:

-Más vale que empiece a trabajar ahora mismo….


	23. Chapter 23

Para los más impacientes, respecto al parentesco entre Harry y Riddle (Voldemort es un disfraz, lo recuerdo una vez más) hay muchas posibilidades...cada una con una historia diferente detrás...La mía es una relativamente sencillita, realmente.…¡Se desvela el parentesco de Riddle y Harry! Leed de nuevo la escena de la Cámara de los Secretos original y decidme si no tengo razón…es una posibilidad dentro de lo razonable…

Ya veo que aunque el lemmon me costó lo mío...a algunos les ha parecido frio y seco. Lo siento, pero tenía que ser un ritual. No podía ser pasional ni lleno de romance, ni un paseo de rosas para ninguno de los dos... Aunque al final Harry logra más de lo estrictamente necesario para contrarrestar la maldición... consigue que Severus olvide sus propios reparos y caiga en la tentación...

Si Riddle no tiraba un poco de la madeja...esos dos no pensaban decir nada hasta el día del juicio final. No sé si salió peor parado Harry o Severus, la verdad... Porque la maldición que recibe Severus de Riddle, indignado, era dolorosa; pero recordar de golpe la pérdida traumática de tú virginidad y tu primer orgasmo… tampoco es moco de pavo.

La taza...tentada estuve de hacerla crecer patitas y dejarla escurrirse por la mesa...

Espero que os guste mi trama familiar….

EL ARBOL GENEALOGICO DE LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK

Riddle paseaba arriba y abajo de su habitación, nerviosamente, como fiera enjaulada. Remus había comprobado una vez más que Harry seguía encerrado, así que no podía hacer nada. Solo esperar. Y esperar. Era muy difícil y eso le hacía pensar en alguna de las más cercanas posibilidades…incluso el joven Regulus…¿Cómo se tomaría Sirius semejante caso? Algunas otras le hacían estremecerse hasta la médula. Llevaba…horas esperando… y decidió ir a comprobar personalmente la puerta del ático.

Por su parte, Severus estaba encorvado sobre su caldero, concentrado cuanto era posible la elaboración de la poción, aunque realmente, le comían los nervios y la vergüenza. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a la cara a los demás, después de esto? Se sentía fatal, como si hubiese forzado en contra de su voluntad a Harry…aun le recomía la posibilidad de haber encontrado otra forma, otra solución diferente a la de Freya. Continuó triturando lenguas de salamandra disecadas, y las añadió a la base de sangre de unicornio, contemplando cómo se disolvían suavemente, como copos de sal en un torrente de mercurio…

Sirius estaba encerrado en el comedor, mirando con ceño fruncido el tapiz familiar, como si este pudiese revelarle el secreto oculto…Con un arranque, se encaminó al vestíbulo, para hablar con uno de los retratos. Después de todo, ¿Que tenía que perder?

Por su parte, Harry, encerrado en el ático, había despertado después de un largo sueño, más calmado, pero con muchas preguntas e interrogantes en su mente. Mientras más cavilaba, más nervioso se ponía de nuevo y más dudas acudían a él. La peor, la sospecha de que su madre hubiese sido…Cerró los ojos con violencia, apretando los puños y controlando su magia en él. Semejante idea era insoportable, cualquier cosa menos esa, podía aceptarlo todo menos la idea del sufrimiento de su madre… Se lavó la cara en el pequeño aseo y se sentó de nuevo en el diván. Estaba rumiando ideas, dando vueltas en torno a las posibilidades y gruñendo, se tapó la cara con un cojín. Acababa de pensar en Sirius, y en como todo esto podía afectarle a él.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Tras una duda, Harry respondió:

-¡Déjame en paz!

Una voz algo silbante, suave y con un levísimo deje de ansiedad se filtró a través de la puerta:

-Harry, por favor…tenemos que hablar…

El muchacho vaciló. Aun estaba enojado, pero…¿Eso resolvía sus dudas? ¿Contestaba sus preguntas? Con pasos lentos se acercó a la puerta y murmuró:

-Aun no se qué pensar de todo esto…

-Yo también estoy sorprendido, Harry…

Con cierta precaución, Harry preguntó:

-Ese grito de antes…¿No sería Severus, verdad?

El joven creyó escuchar una breve risa ahogada y una tos nerviosa. Finalmente Riddle murmuró:

-Era yo, Harry…tu Maestro me puso al corriente de ciertos hechos relativos a Albus…

Harry se tensó un poco. Eran tema delicado, pero…realmente, ¿Qué podía importarle ya? Tras un momento, hizo un gesto con la mano y sus protecciones se deshicieron, haciendo chascar el cerrojo de la puerta. Vacilante, Riddle empujó lentamente la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Nunca había subido al ático y no sabía que esperar. Harry estaba de pie, a unos pasos de la puerta, los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido:

-Aun estoy enfadado…

El hombre asintió, pero terminó de entrar y cerró suavemente la puerta. Un gran diván de anticuada tapicería, alfombras de buena calidad pero disparejas, unas estanterías con libros y revistas, algunos juegos…cojines por el suelo… Con cautela siguió al joven, que se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y abrazando un enorme cojín en el diván. Suspirando, Riddle transfiguró uno de los cojines en un confortable sillón de terciopelo y se sentó frente a él. Aun estaba pensando que decir, cuando Harry masculló entre dientes, la postura rígida y tensa, la verde mirada llena de reservas y dudas:

-¿Fue con mi madre? Necesito saberlo…

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, Riddle denegó con suavidad. Si esas eran las sospechas del muchacho, no era de extrañar su actitud…

-No, no, lo prometo. Es imposible. Veras Harry…debido a ciertas…circunstancias… soy estéril, desde hace tiempo. No pude haberte engendrado. Y yo…nunca…

El hombre se sonrojó un poco y susurró:

-He tenido diversos amantes a lo largo del tiempo, pero no me atrae esa clase de violencia.

Harry se removió en su asiento, reacomodando el cojín entre sus brazos y mirando con velada curiosidad al hombre, sin apartar los ojos. Las respuestas debieron satisfacer al joven, ya que relajó un tanto los hombros y preguntó con suavidad:

-¿No tiene solución? Imagino que debe de ser duro…

El hombre denegó en silencio y murmuró:

-Veras Harry…unos años después de mi desaparición como Tom Riddle, en uno de mis viajes… fui mordido…por un vampiro…y ahora, soy uno de ellos, Harry.

El muchacho abrió la boca con gesto de asombro y miró con aire confuso a Riddle… y cerró la boca de golpe al ver como el otro sonreía nerviosamente, enseñando las puntas de unos agudos caninos, disipado el glamour que habitualmente los ocultaba. En un murmullo grave, completó su declaración:

-Solo Severus, Lucius y Narcisa, y por supuesto Rosier lo saben, y tu ahora, Harry. Ese es todo el secreto de mi supervivencia…los vampiros…

-...son altamente resistentes a la mayoría de los hechizos ofensivos, y solo pueden ser completamente destruidos con la completa incineración en Fuego Maldito tras su decapitación con una espada o hacha de plata…

Recitó Harry, con seguridad y convicción. El joven entrecerró los ojos y murmuró, apoyando la barbilla en uno de sus puños, acomodándose mejor con el cojín:

-Dumbledore no lo sabía…yo era sangre de su sangre, la sangre de un vampiro no puede volverse contra sí misma…y ahora…

-…estamos unidos los dos, de por vida, Harry. Y eso puede ser mucho, mucho tiempo…

Harry dejó ir un gemido de consternación, hundiendo la cara en el cojín y Riddle le oyó farfullar alguna parrafada ininteligible, la voz ahogada en la tela. El hombre se inclinó hacia adelante y lo único que pudo entender fueron palabras sueltas como "demonios", "jamás" y "no". El muchacho continuaba despotricando, cada vez más acalorado, retorciéndose, y el hombre se arrodilló a su lado y le llamó suavemente, haciéndole bajar el cojín y girar los ojos. Harry estaba ya muy agobiado, y por si fuera poco, además, vampiro… pero respondió cuando el hombre pronunció su nombre gentilmente. Los ojos le estudiaron, en busca de miedo, rechazo o repugnancia, y tan solo encontraron irritación. Con timidez casi, el hombre cogió el cojín de entre sus dedos y lo apartó. Dándole tiempo como para retirar la mano si era su deseo, Riddle colocó una mano sobre una de las de Harry y murmuró con emoción contenida:

-Harry …por favor…nunca he tenido una verdadera familia, crecí en un orfanato y de muchacho a menudo imaginaba como sería tener padres y hermanos. Durante un tiempo, siempre me decía a mi mismo que no era el momento o la persona adecuada y después, creí que ya nunca podría tener mis propios hijos, es el precio por ser vampiro y casi inmortal…Pero…me gustaría tanto que me dejaras intentarlo…¿Es tan terrible pensar que soy…pariente tuyo?

El muchacho miró largamente al hombre que se arrodillaba ante él. Muy prolongadamente. Y meneó levemente la cabeza susurrando:

-Pues no…todos aquí somos de alguna manera…una gran familia, verdad?. Es un tanto extraño…pero ahora mismo, lo que más me molesta es la parte del vampiro…

Los ojos rojos de Riddle relucieron de verdadera alegría y el muchacho le puso la otra mano en el hombro, y Riddle le abrazó suavemente. Tras una pequeña charla y tranquilizándole respecto al vampirismo ya que Harry no podría haber sido concebido después de su cambio y de todas maneras, la prueba no parecía mostrar una relación paterno-filial, sino alguna otra relación de parentesco algo más distante. Una buena noticia era que el vínculo forjado entre ellos podía explorarse mejor, ahora que sabían de qué naturaleza era la distorsión del hechizo original, y decidieron bajar a buscar a los otros. Todos estaban nerviosos y saber que estaban en buenos términos les calmaría.

Con una mirada pensativa, Harry propuso examinar el tapiz del árbol genealógico. Su presencia y las voces en la sala atrajeron a los demás, que vieron como Harry buscaba su nombre, bordado delicadamente bajo el de sus padres. Un brote con tres hojas y un número oculto entre ellas, enlazaba su nombre con el que brotaba bajo el de Sirius, señalado por idéntica marca, enmarcándole como su heredero, el heredero de la Casa Black. Restaurar los nombres borrados había sido una tarea encomendada a Sirius, que como actual Lord Black, era el único que podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, más allá del nombre de sus padres y abuelos, no había nada. Nada sobre la familia Evans, nada sobre Riddle. Era frustrante, pero el muchacho murmuró una pregunta:

-¿Puede ampliarse? ¿Para que muestre mi genealogía completa?

Sirius sonrió y denegó. Pero señaló un enorme rollo de pergamino de aspecto antiguo sobre la gran mesa de comedor. Su charla con los retratos había sido fructífera.

-El tapiz no, pero este … este sí, sí que puede mostrar a **todos** los miembros de la familia…

Desplegó con cuidado parte del rollo, sujeto entre dos vástagos de madera de caoba y descubrió los nombres de las últimas generaciones Black. Todos estaban ahí, este era el árbol matriz, y no podían ser eliminados por nadie. Sin embargo, el pergamino también tenía sus limitaciones, solo mostraba a los individuos "legalmente" reconocidos, no a los bastardos o hijos ilegítimos. Con la varita, hizo un pequeño corte en la yema de Harry, otra en la de Riddle y por ultimo en su propia mano y dejó que el suave y cremoso pergamino absorbiera su sangre deslizando la pequeña herida por su nombre, como había hecho con la de Harry y la de Riddle. Con gesto calmado, Sirius murmuró apuntando al nombre de su hijo:

-Chaque sang peut prendre la valeur vrai ou faux. Tenter le coup, protégez ensuite notre sang. (Toda sangre puede ser verdadera o falsa. Haz la prueba, protege toda nuestra sangre)(N.A. No tengo ni idea de francés así que puede ser tremendamente incorrecto, lo he sacado de un traductor de internet)

Era un antiguo hechizo familiar, usado en raras ocasiones para verificar la relación de alguien, su pertenencia o no a la familia. O para dilucidar quién era el heredero del título en caso de que la línea directa muriese sin descendencia. Una luz blanquecina se extendió por las letras y ramas del árbol y nuevas formas y figuras empezaron a aparecer en el. Con ansia, Harry entrecerró los ojos ante el pulsante resplandor, tratando de discernir los nombres que se grababan ante sus ojos. Cuando la magia finalizo de actualizar la nueva versión del árbol genealógico, Harry leyó con curiosidad. Sobre el nombre de su madre aparecía una larga línea, con tres cruces y después, un nombre que no le resultaba familiar. Pero junto al nombre de su padre, aparecía ahora un brote florido con un pequeño número escondido dentro, lo que indicaba que estaba relacionado con otra persona en el árbol. ¿Tal vez había tenido una amante, una media hermana o hermano? Buscando ansiosamente entre las ramas, Harry descubrió a su padre, como hijo natural de Cassiopeia Black y Tom Marvolo Riddle: James Black, adoptado por Dorea Black y Charlus Potter y renombrado James Charlus Potter. Riddle contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa y palideció. Harry se giró y le miró, los ojos llenos de preguntas y el hombre asintió.

-Durante un tiempo, antes de desaparecer, Cassi Black fue mi amante, pero nunca pensé…ella no me dijo jamás…

Riddle palideció aun más, y se sentó bruscamente en una de las sillas, la mirada vagabundeando una vez más por las recién añadidas líneas, que aun continuaban escribiéndose a sí mismas volcando mas y mas ascendientes de los estrictamente necesarios, . Como en todas las familias de purasangres, si uno se remontaba lo suficiente, era difícil no encontrar entronques con la mayoría de las restantes casas…después de todo, su número era bastante reducido. Con cara llena de asombro, de añoranza, el hombre susurró:

-Si lo hubiera sabido, yo…no me habría ocultado…me habría hecho cargo…

El hombre bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Había abandonado a su sangre y su carne, y había desaparecido. Apretando los puños Riddle añadió en un susurro agónico:

-Nunca me dijo…que tenía un hijo…James Potter…era mi hijo y tú…tú eres mi nieto.

Harry pareció pronunciar la palabra inaudiblemente, como pensativo y luego alzó los ojos y murmuró con mucha suavidad:

-Suena raro que me llames así…abuelo.

Riddle sonrió suavemente y Harry dejó que el hombre le mirase con atención, estudiando ávidamente sus rasgos, respondiendo con una mirada de igual intensidad mientras le reordenaba con gesto nervioso el largo cabello.

-Pues a mí, me parece perfecto, Harry.

Harry se había dejado envolver en un tímido abrazo, correspondiendo ligeramente al fin. Nagini, desde la puerta silbó suavemente, ladeando la cabeza hacia Azra:

-_Estoy contenta por mi amo, lleva tanto tiempo solo…ya se estaba encariñando con el chico…y ahora tiene lo que siempre ha deseado, alguien a quien llamar suyo, realmente…_

_ -¡Lo que faltaba, otro humano para consentir a mi cría! _

Pero tras un instante Azra ladeó la cabeza, mirando pensativa al grupo y susurró:

-_Realmente, esta es una extraña familia, pero no puedo imaginar una mejor para protegerte, mi pequeño Harry._


	24. Chapter 24

Pero es que Harry se lo merece...Se merece que le achuchen y le mimen en exceso...en compensación por 13 años de desprecio y malos tratos... Se merece un abuelo Vengador, un padre con una vena de locura y otro con instintos homicidas cuando tocan a su cachorro...Se merece unos tíos cariñosos y protectores, un primo cómplice, travieso y juguetón. Y sobre todo, se merece a Severus. He dicho.

REGRESO A HOGWARTS

Pese a que Dumbledore había sufrido un traspiés público, al no ser reelegido como Jefe de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, tras el fiasco del Torneo de los Tres Magos; y ser temporalmente apartado del cargo de Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, ante la presentación de numerosas recusaciones, su imagen pública aun era fuerte y rodeada de un aureola mística. El Ministro Cornelius Fudge había sido tajante. Albus tenía la razón, y no había motivo alguno para temer peligro ninguno. La prensa se había cebado de nuevo con el asunto de Sirius, y su fuga de Azkaban ahora era vista bajo una nueva luz, más controvertida; aunque el plato fuerte de los reportajes era la discusión sobre los "fallos" en la seguridad del Torneo, y por supuesto, el clima político era…agitado. Pero pese a eso, no había luchas, ni muertes, desapariciones o sucesos que atribuir a Voldemort y los mortifagos; el único hecho había sido el secuestro de los dos campeones de Hogwarts e incluso ese estaba cayendo un poco en el olvido. La memoria de la masa es frágil.

Así que la mayoría de la población estudiantil esperaba el regreso a la escuela, sin más preocupaciones que terminar sus deberes de verano o encontrar sus libros. Pero un pequeño grupo estaba ansioso, ansioso ante la ausencia de noticias de sus amigos, o por los rumores escuchados a sus padres… Draco tan solo estaba preocupado por su nueva posición de prefecto, por sus ropas, y por su…primo Harry. Pero tras las revelaciones de finales de verano, Harry estaba algo más retraído, y desde luego, Draco no iba a imponer su presencia constantemente al otro. No cuando era evidente que necesitaba cierto tiempo a solas, para él mismo.

Antes de la partida a la escuela Tom Marvolo Riddle había recobrado por completo su aspecto físico natural – gracias a la combinación de efectos de varias pociónes, y sobre todo, a beber la sangre de su nieto, voluntariamente entregada, directamente de su muñeca - y al verle junto a Harry, era evidente el parentesco. Riddle era alto, de pelo negro lacio y largo, atlético aunque fibroso, y sus ojos habían recobrado su tono azul natural. Aparentaba poco más de cuarenta años, y muy bien llevados, lo cual es decir que podía pasar por coetáneo de Lucius sin ninguna dificultad. Tenía una gracia y elegancia, una seguridad en sí mismo, que le hacían destacar. Como todos los vampiros, exudaba un cierto magnetismo, que le hacía ser aun más atractivo. Su voz era rica en matices, sedosa y grave, llena de madurez. Obviando el pelo alborotado y las gafas, James era casi un calco de su padre. Los tres varones tenían la misma cara de apariencia más bien fina y alargada, el color de los ojos y la forma de la nariz era los cambios más evidentes, pero compartían estructura ósea, color de cabello y porte. Harry aun no era tan alto como su padre o abuelo, y su rostro aun conservaba algo de niño en él, pero estaba en camino de convertirse en un joven y elegante caballero. Su nariz era algo más pequeña, más parecida a la de Lily, sus ojos intensamente verdes en vez de azules, o avellana como los de James y sus labios más llenos y rojos. Pero la similitud era evidente. Incluso, Harry tenía la misma risa, solo un tono más suave y algo más cantarina, que en raras ocasiones sacudía al adulto.

Con su natural plasticidad, Harry había aceptado bien el cambio, y admitido de buen grado más intimidad y confianza con el adulto. Al igual que sus preguntas indiscretas sobre su vida. Sobre todo sobre Severus y sobre Draco. E incluso sobre Viktor! La relación entre los dos aprendices era muy sólida y estrecha, como era de esperar. Como si no tuviese bastantes preguntas de esas con Sirius y con Remus. Al menos el licántropo era discreto. Se limitaba a olfatearle, y apenas preguntaba nada. Pero Sirius… preguntaba una y otra vez. Harry estalló un día y gritó, plantando los puños en la mesa:

-¡Ya basta! ¡Le insultas él y también a mí con tus recelos, padre! Si no crees mis respuestas…¿por qué preguntas?

Sirius se removió nervioso, y murmuró a media voz,:

-Te creo hijo, siento mucho si te he hecho sentir que dudaba de tí Harry…pero…no puedo evitarlo…esto es superior a mis fuerzas.

Murmurando una apresurada disculpa, Sirius abandonó la cocina, visiblemente perturbado. Tras unos minutos, dando una mirada a un ceñudo mozalbete, aun enfurruñado sobre su cena, y lo más discretamente posible, Remus se escabullo a su dormitorio y le encontró sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, contemplando el jardín interior.

-Es difícil ser padres, verdad?

Sirius asintió pensativamente, y Remus le beso suavemente en el cuello, mordisqueándole hasta que el moreno olvidó su melancólico humor…y comenzó a devolverle los besos…

El desayuno del 31 de agosto fue…bien, desde luego, inolvidable. Tras el primer sorbo de café o té, todos, menos Riddle y Severus acabaron convertidos en gatos. Harry, un gato de gran tamaño y casi negro, con un ligero atigrado grisáceo-rojizo en su pelaje largo y espeso, un cachorro ya crecido y esbelto, apuntando el potente cuerpo de un gran cazador, se sentó mirando con sus grandes ojos verdes a Severus, maullando suavemente como diciendo, "venga, por favor". Con un suspiro de total resignación, y tras una mirada divertida de los brillantes ojos azules de Riddle, Severus había ingerido una de sus propias tazas aderezadas y ¡plop! un gatazo negro y blanco, todo un adulto de Maine Coon negro con las cuatro patas delicadamente manchadas de blanco en sus zarpas, hocico blanco prolongado en garganta y pecho, penachos en las orejas e intensos ojos verdeamarronados, casi negros, ocupó su lugar. Harry ronroneo suavemente, y frotó su mejilla con la de Severus, enredándose con él y este, tras atiesarse por un instante, le lamió y atusó el pincel de pelaje de las orejas del otro, que respondiéndole comenzó a lamerle el cuello, entre más ronroneos y refregones…Hasta que una gata oriental de pelo casi blanco, saltó a su lado bufando, la cola erizada como una escobilla, y cogiendo a Harry por la piel del cogote, se llevó tirando de él, a un desconsolado cachorro que casi era de su mismo tamaño, al rincón donde Draco, un cachorro de la misma raza que sus padres, era férreamente custodiado por Lucius, que agitaba la peluda cola como un látigo, mirando intensamente a Severus y gruñendo sordamente en el fondo de su garganta. Sirius, un Cornish rex negro, saltaba frenéticamente sobre la punta de la cola de un paciente Remus, transformado en un gran gato montés europeo, y que miraba ahora con mucha atención a Severus, tensando los músculos. Riddle sacó al que siempre había considerado su Aprendiz del pequeño aprieto, cogiendo al gran gato, que maulló interrogativamente, y colocándolo en su regazo. Rascando suavemente su cabeza, Riddle deshizo un tanto la tensión de Remus, y el humor cambió por completo cuando Sirius saltó al regazo del vampiro, demandando audiblemente su atención. Riddle soltó una carcajada y acarició a ambos gatos, que se miraban y olfateaban uno al otro, cautelosos. Después de eso, se despertó un repentino impulso gatuno, y Lucius se aventuró a acercarse, altivo, demandante, mirando a los ojos al hombre. Riddle sonrió, y rascó la barbilla del elegante minino, que frotó su cabeza contra aquella mano, murmurando:

-No seas celoso Lucius…

Detrás de ellos, los dos cachorros, tan distintos, se acercaron seguidos de una preocupada madre gata y vigilados por los atentos ojos del gato salvaje. Draco se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y maulló suavemente. El también quería su parte de mimos, ya que se estaban repartiendo…El hombre deslizó la mano por su cabeza y lomo y el gato se arqueó ronroneando de placer. A su lado, Harry simplemente miraba con curiosidad y cuando Riddle le llamó, sencillamente saltó de la mesa a su regazo, instalándose entre sus dos ocupantes. Ronroneando suavemente, Harry frotó su mejilla con Sirius, y después con Severus, y bostezó, enseñando los blancos dientes y mullendo con sus afiladas garras la ropa del regazo de su abuelo para enroscarse cómodamente en él. Tras esa proeza de audacia, Draco saltó al banco y se escurrió sinuoso entre Sirius y Riddle, trepó sobre Harry para colocarse literalmente, casi encima de este, que le acomodó confortablemente. Afligida y maullando, Narcisa se agitaba en la mesa, y Riddle le acarició suavemente una mejilla peluda susurrando:

-Están bien, querida, no les pasa nada…¿no lo ves?

Con un gesto de varita, transformó el banco de la cocina en un robusto y profundo diván, y de un salto, Narcisa y Lucius se instalaron en él, subiéndose al respaldo y acurrucándose juntos para descansar la cabeza en algún lugar de los hombros del mago. Remus movía la cola en la mesa, atento y finalmente, saltó al diván. Se situó cauteloso, detrás de Sirius, y Riddle, con mucha delicadeza, le rascó suavemente la barbilla. Un suave ronroneo y Riddle repartió más caricias entre todos, miró el reloj de la cocina y susurró sonriente:

-Os quiero a todos, pequeños míos…

Y en rápida sucesión, todos recobraron la forma humana, creando una confusa piña humana que hizo crujir las maderas del mueble. Los últimos fueron Harry y Severus y en medio de la agitada masa de cuerpos que cambiaban y se retorcían, el gato negro maulló ronca y suavemente y frotó su cabeza una vez más con la del otro, justo antes de cambiar.

Narcisa estaba preocupada. Y estar preocupada le daba dolor de cabeza y hacia que le salieran arrugas, así que tenía que deshacerse de la fuente de su preocupación. La carta permanecía en su cajón, pero eso no la libraba del problema. Su marido había delegado en ella la tarea de escoltar a los chicos al tren…ahora que su Lord estaba recuperado, era el momento de ponerse de nuevo en marcha. Las medidas de seguridad en King Cross eran…ridículas. Una patrulla de aurores nóveles, en sus escandalosos uniformes rojos se movían perezosamente sacando pecho, entre la gente, que les abría paso entre murmullos y miradas. ¡Ja! Como si cuatro mozalbetes recién salidos de la academia pudiesen hacer algo realmente útil. Narcisa estaba segura de que perderían la compostura en cuanto apareciese la más mínima sombra de peligro. Con gesto elegante, despidió a Harry y a su hijo, que montaron en uno de los dos vagones a la cabeza de tren, vagones que Severus había reservado de antemano, completamente revisados y asegurados, justo detrás del vagón del profesorado y delante del de los prefectos. El viaje en tren era un riesgo, pero uno que debían asumir. Ninguno de sus alumnos saldría de sus compartimentos, no a menos que fuese una emergencia y en contra de lo habitual, los distintos cursos estaban todos mezclados, para que los más pequeños fuesen protegidos por los mayores. Draco, como prefecto, era uno de los pocos alumnos de Slytherin que abandonaría esos dos vagones, pero sus órdenes, así como las de Pansy, los otros prefectos y el delegado de Slytherin eran estrictas. Atrincherarse en sus vagones y no inmiscuirse en nada.

Tras la reunión de prefectos y delegados, Draco regresó con Hermione, y se sentó en el abarrotado compartimento que ya ocupaban Teo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegold, Susan Bones, Terry Boot y Lisa Turpin. Y Harry, por supuesto. El espacio estaba pensado para 6 pasajeros confortablemente sentados, 8 como mucho, y eran 10. Lo cual, pese al expansor temporal de espacio, había forzado a Harry a dejar su baúl en el suelo, atravesado entre los bancos junto a la ventana y usarlo como improvisado asiento. Hermione abrazó efusivamente a su amigo y se sentó con él:

-¡Oh Harry! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! ¡Es una indignidad lo que hicieron contigo, acusarte de esa manera encima de todo!

Susan se sumó al despellejamiento del Ministro –su tía trabajaba en el Ministerio, y le había contado cosas del juicio - y Neville, que estaba apretujado contra la puerta, sentado en otro baúl, asintió con sus grandes ojos café muy abiertos y susurró:

-Mi…mi abuela dice…mi abuela dice que, si las cosas no mejoran pronto…No sabéis lo que me costó convencerla de dejarme venir…quería que estudiase en casa o mandarme a Beauxbatons!

Terry murmuró apresuradamente que su familia también había estado pensando algo similar y Blaise se reacomodó entre Luna y Susan y susurró pensativamente:

-Mi madre amenazó con algo parecido también…pero se lo pensó mejor cuando Lord Malfoy anunció que ibas a regresar a Hogwarts.

Los chicos comenzaron a charlar entre ellos, y sobre todo, preguntando sobre los sucesos del verano y Luna le tendió desde el otro extremo del compartimento un montón de revistas a Harry, murmurando suavemente:

-Mi padre ha publicado muchos artículos sobre ti este verano…y está muy contento con las cifras de ventas del periódico. Me pidió que te dijera, que si alguna vez quieres dar una entrevista, o una noticia, estaría encantado de publicarla.

Harry ojeó los numerosos ejemplares del Quisquilloso y sonrió suavemente. A diferencia de la mayoría del alumnado de Hogwarts, el moreno realmente apreciaba a la chica. Luna era un tanto excéntrica, con sus pendientes de rabanitos, y sus extrañas creencias, y la gente solía ignorarla por completo, pero era inteligente y despierta…Harry sabía que en su familia el don de la Vista era abundante, especialmente entre las mujeres. Luna no había hecho nunca una profecía, al menos no una reconocida formalmente, pero siempre daba…buenos consejos, aunque fuesen acompañados por vagas referencias poco ininteligibles. Desde el incidente de Trelawney en tercero, y más aun después de saber que había hecho una profecía sobre él, el muchacho tenía un respeto considerable por la asignatura. Y por los videntes. Sonriendo suavemente, Harry susurró:

-Gracias Luna. Lo tendré en cuenta.

La chica sonrió dulcemente y regresó a su revista, ocultando la cara detrás de ella. El viaje fue largo y pesado, no podían hablar de nada realmente serio en el tren, y estar tan apretujados aumentó la sensación de cansancio. El tren se detuvo finalmente y Harry se levantó de su baúl, estirándose para deshacerse de los calambres de sus entumecidos músculos. Todos se prepararon para dejar el tren y con orden y eficiencia, la casa de la Serpiente se agrupó en torno a su jefe de casa y su "prometido" en el andén. Mientras el resto de alumnos montaba un pequeño caos con sus mascotas y equipajes, Slytherin dejó ordenada y meticulosamente sus pertenencias en una pequeña carreta descubierta y se aproximó en fila de a dos a los carruajes, vigilados por Severus, Remus y Tizón.

Harry parpadeo un par de veces, mirando la larga fila de coches de caballos y esbozó una levísima sonrisa. Entre las varas de los carruajes, unas magnificas aunque también algo intimidantes criaturas, estaban esperando pacientemente por la llegada de los alumnos. Harry admiró brevemente la reluciente piel, que parecía despedir una cierta fosforescencia en la humedad de la noche, las finas y delicadas membranas de las grandes alas, la grácil curva del largo cuello, y los ojos. Grandes ojos lechosos, sin iris ni pupila distinguible en ellos…solo un globo ocular blanco, casi luminiscente, destacando aun mas sobre la negrura absoluta del pelaje.

Justo detrás de él, Hermione murmuró, viéndole contemplar fijamente el espacio vacío entre las varas:

-¿Te encuentras bien Harry? Estas mirando al vacío…

-Perfectamente, Mione…

Harry giró levemente el rostro y susurró muy suavemente:

-Los Thestrals… son…fascinantes, especialmente sus ojos…

Hermione frunció el ceño, mirando a su amigo y después a los carruajes y finalmente, una lucecita de comprensión se encendió en sus ojos marrones, registrando lo que debía de estar viendo, y susurró con tono preocupado:

-¿Quieres decir…que…?

-¿Que puedo verlos? Si.

El grupo subió en silencio al carruaje asignado, y Draco y Harry ocuparon un asiento junto con Blaise, mientras Hermione, Luna y Teo llenaban el otro. Con una leve sacudida, se pusieron en marcha y Harry observó por un momento con aire fascinado el juego de los huesos y los tendones bajo la reluciente piel negra. Con el ceño aun fruncido, Hermione murmuró una nueva pregunta:

-Harry? Ha…¿Ha ocurrido algo…algo más este verano? Porque se supone que no los ves si no has…

Sonriendo levísimamente, Harry denegó y Draco rezongó con cierta ironía rezumando por todos sus poros:

-Noo…por supuesto que no ha sucedido nada…

El moreno le dio un leve codazo a Draco y este dejó ir una risita. Muy serio, desde su lugar, Teo murmuró con cierta tristeza en la voz:

-Yo también los veo …

-Y yo, Harry…siempre he podido verlos….

Musitó Luna asomando los ojos azul acuoso por detrás de su revista. Con un suspiro, Harry murmuró pensativo:

-Supongo…que finalmente he aceptado que…ya no están, y que nada puede devolvérmelos...

Blaise murmuró:

-Demasiada filosofía con el estómago vacío, Harry. Demasiada.


	25. Chapter 25

Hola lectores y lectoras. La escena de los gatos es tierna, divertida y familiar...¿Que hay mas hogareño que un señor de mediana edad (me lo quedo ahora mismito, con colmillos y todo) y sus gatos? ¿Los imaginais, todos felinos? Buscad la raza Maine Coon en Google, la foto de la Wikipedia es más o menos Harry, y encuentras otras donde puedes ver el aspecto de Severus. Son los gatos domésticos mas grandes que existen. Todas son razas de gatos reales, todas ellas. La broma es cosa de Tom Riddle, él es el que no bebe. Severus está al tanto -una de sus pociones- pero al final, la insistencia de Harry-minino puede más que su sentido del ridículo...

Y como no tenía bastante…pues vamos a mezclar un poco más la cosa…Draco no se ha tomado nada en serio la reprimenda de Lucius su padre…Y los sentimiento y emociones de Harry son confusos….

DOLORES UMBRIDGE

Severus no daba crédito a sus ojos. Sentada en la mesa de profesores estaba nada menos que Umbridge, la Subsecretaria del Ministro Fudge. ¿Qué hacía aquella…¡bruja! en la escuela?. Repasando la mesa con la vista, Severus pronto hizo la conexión. Ojoloco Moody no estaba entre ellos, así que…¡Era una pesadilla! Remus notó el leve cambio en su humor y en un par de susurros bien disimulados como leves pero afeccionadas caricias, quedó al corriente. Bajo la mesa, Tizón gruñó sordamente y Remus le acarició suavemente las orejas, instándole a poner la cabezota en su muslo. Era un ultraje y por la expresión vacía y helada de Harry y Draco, pronto secundada por sus más cercanos amigos, sus Serpientes también habían notado la presencia de la mujer.

El discurso en aquella voz aguda, repleta de falsedades, puso piedras en el estómago de mucha gente. Y adormeció a muchas otras. Harry y Draco, como la inmensa mayoría de Slytherin, escucharon atentamente cada palabra y cada inflexión, observando detalles y gestos, para posterior evaluación. Si se restringía aun más el uso de la magia, como sugería el discurso, ¿Qué les quedaría? Fragmentos inconexos de una cultura y tradiciones privadas de sentido práctico…Draco podía sentir el frio enojo irradiando de Harry, estaba tan acostumbrado a su magia que podía percibir ciertos cambios en ella. Con discreción deslizó una mano bajo la mesa y rozó con ella a Harry, que de igual modo, apretó entre sus dedos los del rubio y retomó el control de su genio.

Más tarde, al acabarse la cena y dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de su casa, Severus ordenó a sus alumnos alejarse de Umbridge tanto como del Director. Y sus pequeñas serpientes asintieron, seguras en el refugio oculto en las mazmorras, a cubierto entre las tinieblas en la profundidad de su madriguera.

Al día siguiente, tenían Adivinación, Pociones e Historia, seguido de Defensa. Resignados, los chicos subieron a la torre, dispuestos a una sesión con Trelawney. Ante la suspicacia de Draco, Harry se negó a revelar ninguno de sus sueños, y por supuesto eso solo acrecentó la curiosidad del rubio. La clase de pociones fue…divertida. Si él y Draco no eran capaces de hacer aquella poción maniatados… es que no merecían ser los Aprendices de Severus. El intimidante discurso de su Maestro, solo sirvió para que Harry tuviese tiempo de ordenar sus pensamientos, y preparar sus músculos para lo inminente. Estaba dispuesto a hacer un Filtro de Paz perfecto. Cuando la voz de Severus resonó entre los muros de piedra, recordando a sus alumnos los signos del estadio final de la poción, Harry se permitió alzar la vista de los zarcillos de color plateado que emergían con pereza de su caldero. La clase era…bien, un poco como un zoo. Draco, por supuesto, había hecho un trabajo preciso y perfecto. Detrás de ellos, Hermione tenía un gesto de concentración, dando las últimas vueltas a su poción y Neville miraba casi con asombro el vapor gris humo de la suya.

Pero en muchos otros calderos brotaban chispas de colores, humos negros o espesas fumarolas y vapores blancos e incluso burbujas…y Snape avanzaba entre los alumnos cual dios vengador, repartiendo sarcásticos comentarios y desvaneciendo algunos de aquellos desastres. Tras mirar la poción de Hermione con aire crítico, advertir a Neville que revisara su balanza, porque alguna medida estaba mal proporcionada, y asentir suavemente ante el caldero de Draco, se detuvo para una lenta inspección, ante el trabajo de Harry. El moreno sabía que no era totalmente perfecta, porque el vapor ascendía en rizadas volutas de vez en cuando, pero había estado muy muy cerca y contuvo el aliento cuando Severus envolvió su mano en la suya y movió lenta y circularmente el agitador, en un movimiento demostrativo, murmurando:

-Suave y continuo, Sr. Black y después corte en diagonal…¿lo ve?

Harry asintió con la boca seca y el rostro algo sonrojado, y Severus le miró con determinación, invitándole a repetir el movimiento. El moreno imitó el gesto lo mejor que pudo, pero estaba aun más nervioso que antes, y aun se puso peor cuando su Maestro se situó justo detrás de él, y volvió a guiar su mano, murmurando gravemente en tono muy bajo que le había visto hacerlo bien otras veces, que se calmara y olvidara los nervios…Harry se mordió la lengua y siguió las instrucciones y Severus susurró solo para él un: "Ahora arregla esa poción, Harry". Sin alzar la vista ni mover más que el brazo, el moreno trazó el círculo y lo cerró con el preciso movimiento diagonal….y el vapor dejó de ascender, quedando suavemente adherido a la superficie de la poción. Perfecta. Exhalando el aire contenido en sus pulmones, Harry alzó los ojos y recibió el suave asentimiento de aprobación de Severus, que le hizo esbozar una tímida semisonrisa.

Si Pociones había animado el día, después del muermo de Historia con Binns –Harry y Draco habían aprovechado el rato para empezar los deberes, dejando a una pluma a vuelapluma tomar las notas por ellos, provocando la irritación de Hermione - la clase de Defensa resultó una clara burla. Harry no podía creer que hubiesen elegido como profesora a alguien tan claramente parcial, y cuando la rechoncha mujer dejó claro que no iban a hacer nada más que leer, Harry se indignó. ¡Tenían que pasar dos horas, sentados y leyendo un capitulo de un libro! ¿Durante el resto del curso?¿Un libro que hablaba más de clasificaciones y divisiones de los hechizos que de cómo ejecutar estos? Tenía que ser una broma. Una broma pesada… Pronto, sin embargo, Hermione se enzarzó en una contesta verbal, secundada por otros alumnos, sobre los objetivos del curso y la práctica de los hechizos. Y pese a los esfuerzos de Draco por calmarle, Harry comenzó a perder el control de su magia…un poco después de que Hermione perdiera el de su lengua. Umbridge estaba proclamando en su voz de falsete, que como el Ministro había declarado, Voldemort estaba muerto. Y que los sucesos de la última prueba del Torneo, no eran más que meras ilusiones. O una sarta de mentiras. Y entonces, le miró. A él. Directa e intencionadamente, con un atisbo de malicia en sus pequeños y saltones ojos pardos. Con las manos aferradas al pupitre, los nudillos blancos, Harry estalló, y las hojas de su inútil libro de defensa, volaron por todas partes, reducidas a una lluvia de fino confeti. Al menos era mejor que volar a Umbridge, no?

Con una sonrisa melosa, Dolores, llamó suavemente:

-Venga aquí Sr Potter.

Harry levantó el rostro de su pupitre, los nudillos blancos de tensión, la cara de nuevo cubierta de indiferencia, aunque sus ojos verdes brillaban demasiado y murmuró alto y claro:

-Mi nombre es Harrison James Sirius Black-Potter, Profesora. Debería recordarlo.

Entre los murmullos casi inaudibles de los Slytherins, y la abierta hostilidad de Griffindor, sonriendo, la mujer se sentó en su pupitre y comenzó a escribir rápidamente y selló dos rollos de pergamino. Con una dulce sonrisa y tono melifluo, Dolores les llamó a su mesa y Hermione y Harry se acercaron a ella. Con aire realmente satisfecho, la mujer tendió uno de los pergaminos a Hermione y el otro a Harry y susurró:

-Entréguele esto a la Profesora McGonagall, Srta. Granger. Y Ud. también, Sr….Potter.

Harry contuvo la ira, y junto con Hermione, se encaminó al despacho de McGonagall, mascando el freno y poniendo riendas a su ira. Una vez que dejó a su amiga en las manos de Minerva, descendió hasta las mazmorras, en busca de Severus. Harry aguardó pacientemente, ordenando sus ideas. No quería interrumpir las instrucciones iniciales y esperó el momento en que la voz de su Maestro dejó de oírse. Tras darse unos minutos, Harry abrió la puerta suavemente, sin tocar y avanzo en silencio por entre las dos filas centrales de pupitres. Severus detuvo su paseó de inspección y giró la cabeza ante la presencia inesperada. Sin abrir la boca, los ojos levemente bajos, Harry entregó el pergamino y Severus lo desenrolló. Tras una rápida lectura, lo dobló y guardó en su bolsillo y señaló la puerta que conducía a su despacho. Harry entró cabizbajo, mientras el hombre recordaba suavemente a sus alumnos, un grupo mixto de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de tercero, los riesgos que corrían si no se comportaban adecuadamente. Más o menos, y en resumen, una visita completa a todas las torturas del infierno.

Harry estaba abatido, era la primera vez que le castigaban desde que estaba en Slytherin y no sabía muy bien que esperar. Tenía eso sí, la idea de que cualquier detención o castigo en el seno de su nueva casa, podía ser peor, mucho peor que cualquier detención que hubiera tenido hasta ahora. No se movió de su silla, paralizado por la ansiedad. Severus terminó de amedrentar a su clase, dejándolos temblando en sus asientos, literalmente paralizados, y entró en su despacho, agitando la negra túnica detrás de él. Harry aguardaba, visiblemente nervioso, y Severus tomó asiento calmadamente.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice este pergamino, Aprendiz?

Harry tragó saliva visiblemente y susurró sin alzar la vista, ante el tono serio y el tratamiento formal:

-No sé lo que pone, no lo he leído Maestro…

Severus tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa y deslizó el documento hacia Harry. Por un segundo, sus miradas se cruzaron y el muchacho fulminantemente hundió la mirada de nuevo, esta vez en el pergamino. Tras leer rápidamente, Harry suspiró y murmuró:

-Es cierto, Maestro. Perdí el control de mi magia y volé por los aires mi libro de texto, y le recordé cual es mi verdadero nombre.

El hombre asintió levemente, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente y murmuró:

-Mírame, Harry…mírame a los ojos…

Con lentitud, el muchacho alzó la mirada y la fijó en el rostro del hombre. Casi de inmediato, notó la invasión de sus pensamientos, y sus reflejos amurallaron sus pensamientos. Aun podía ver a su Maestro frente a él, y la presencia en su mente susurró: "_Déjame ver…" _Con concentración, pero sin bajar por completo sus defensas, Harry atrajo a la superficie el recuerdo de la clase y Severus se deslizó en él, contemplando desde todos los ángulos posibles la situación. Severus se retrajo y Harry bajó la mirada de nuevo. A la fuerza, era cada vez mejor Oclumens, en un estilo muy similar al de su propio Maestro, aunque ante un ataque realmente serio…No tenía nada que hacer si su Maestro o especialmente su abuelo, realmente se empeñaban en ver algo…

-Muy bien Aprendiz. Dolores te ha asignado detención todas las tardes de esta semana…Y las cumplirás conmigo. No eres alumno de Hogwarts, sino mío.

La última frase…había sonado…extraña. Harry alzó la mirada con presteza, aunque algo confuso. Era la primera vez que Severus le castigaba y miró vacilante al hombre, en busca de respuestas. El moreno parecía desconcertado, asustado y esperanzado, todo al mismo tiempo y los intensos ojos negros relucieron, mientras una levísima sonrisa se dibujaba en los firmes labios. Severus se inclinó hacia delante y murmuró con voz fría:

-Guardaos de Dolores. Y ahora Harry, llévale esto a Remus y Sirius.

Harry dilató los ojos y gimió casi de puro pánico. ¿Qué iban a decir sus padres? Sin embargo, obediente, se levantó y se encaminó a la otra puerta del despacho. Cuando ya tenía la manilla en la mano, se giró para murmurar con tono apagado:

-Lo siento mucho, Maestro.

Y salió cerrando suavemente detrás de él. Tras unos minutos de reflexión, recomponiendo su semblante, Severus regresó a su clase y frunció el ceño, haciendo estremecerse a sus alumnos.

Esa noche, tras recibir una bronca en términos más familiares de parte de Remus, y simultáneamente, casi casi, una arenga de aliento de Sirius, lo cual le dejó aun mas confundido, bajaron a cenar al Gran Comedor. Draco intentaba animarle, pero tampoco tenía ni idea del castigo que podía haber elegido su padrino. Hermione estaba pálida, con los ojos ribeteados de rojo, y parecía la estampa de la miseria, jugueteando con la escasa comida de su plato. Ron sin embargo, parecía rebosar de alegría y se atracaba de comida con los modales de un cerdo...mientras Neville miraba preocupado a Hermione. En su rincón los gemelos Weasley le mandaron sonrisas de ánimo y Harry comenzó a comer, ciertamente desganado.

Al día siguiente a media mañana, Harry estaba harto de oír hablar de los TIMOS. Los profesores y los alumnos no paraban de hablar de ellos y eso que era el segundo día de clase. Salvo en algunas asignaturas, como Historia, astronomía, aritmancia o runas, Harry sabía que no tendría problemas con los exámenes. Por lo que empezó a molestarle tanto insistir con ellos. Y los rumores entre los alumnos. En la cena había visto a Severus hablando con Umbridge…y le dio la impresión de que la conversación no era muy cordial. A la hora de su castigo, se dirigió al despacho de Severus y tocó suavemente la puerta, puntualmente. No quería agravar de ninguna manera la ofensa llegando tarde. Severus le dio permiso y Harry entró, cerrando suavemente detrás de él. Alzando los ojos de los formularios que estaba corrigiendo, el hombre le indicó con el gesto la silla y el muchacho se sentó en silencio. Tras terminar el papel, cerró la carpeta y murmuró suavemente:

-Sígueme.

Desde el despacho descendieron hasta las más profundas mazmorras, un lugar tenebroso, frio y lúgubre. Entrando en un pasadizo, alcanzaron su destino y Severus se detuvo frente a lo que parecía un muro de piedra, un callejón sin salida. Una antorcha era la única fuente de luz del pasadizo y Harry alzó los ojos curioso. Entonces lo vio. Era muy sutil, pero las grietas de las piedras, ciertas rugosidades, insinuaban la figura de una serpiente bordeando paredes y techo. Sin pensarlo, susurró:

-_Ábrete… _

Y el muro entero se deslizó a su comando. Una escalera comenzaba justo al otro lado y su Maestro comenzó a ascender. Harry sintió una sensación de vértigo, un ligero mareo y se agarró a la pared, la escalera evidentemente era mágica. Delante de él, Severus empujó una recia puerta, y Harry se obligó a seguirle, el alma en los pies. Parpadeo, entrando en una gran sala, de altos techos, luminosa, y con grandes librerías adosadas a las paredes. Cojines de terciopelo verde en un rincón, y un par de amplias chimeneas. Aun miraba a su alrededor, cuando Severus le llamó:

-Aprendiz…

-¿Si, Maestro?

Se giró rápidamente y su Maestro murmuró:

-Necesitas aprender definitivamente esta lección Harry…necesitas más control…

La sala osciló, y de repente, era el tribunal en el Ministerio. Harry se vio sentado y encadenado, y a Dolores, riendo desde su estrado. Todos los magos se burlaban de él, le llamaban mentiroso y Harry se retorció jadeando, intentando hablar, pero de su boca solo salieron siseos. Dolores se acercó, riendo y murmurando:

-Vamos a romper su varita Sr. Potter…y a enviarle a Azkaban, con su querido padrino.

Horrorizado, Harry vio como un brujo arrastraba a Sirius, bajo la forma de Tizón, atado con una gruesa cadena, dándole patadas y haciéndole aullar de dolor. Harry estalló, y con él las cadenas, la silla y medio tribunal, incluido Sirius. El chico se arrodilló ante el perro malherido y se abrazó a él llorando.

El cuerpo ensangrentado se movió entre sus brazos y se convirtió sucesivamente en el de Cedric, el de Draco, el de Remus…todos mirándole con ojos llenos de acusaciones y dolor…La escena cambió y Harry se vio arrastrado frente a Dumbledore, maniatado y amordazado, y el anciano mago comenzó a tocarle y a desnudarle. La reacción fue casi instantánea, y Albus comenzó a arder, prendiendo fuego a todo a su alrededor, sumergiendo el despacho en una tormenta de furiosas llamas que abrasaban su piel…

De nuevo, el escenario cambió, y esta vez, Harry se encontró solo, en una sala vacía, sin puertas ni ventanas. Al otro lado de la pared, se escuchaban voces acres de enemigos y murmullos llamándole, de gente a la que quería, pero Harry se acurrucó, tapándose los oídos y murmurando una y otra vez "ya basta". Y todo volvió a cambiar, devolviéndole a la sala original. El muchacho aun estaba acuclillado en el suelo, llorando sin cesar, cuando Severus le tocó el hombro. Sobresaltado, Harry respingó y le miró susurrando:

-¿Eres…eres real?

Severus asintió y Harry preguntó vacilante:

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo?¿Como sé que no eres otra ilusión?

Arrodillándose ante él, Severus cogió una de sus manos y la puso sobre su corazón, dejándole notar el fuerte latido. Durante un minuto o así, Harry no dijo ni hizo nada, aparte de algún que otro sollozo ahogado. Después, murmuró suavemente:

-Maestro…Severus…

-Si Harry?

El muchacho alzó los ojos enrojecidos y susurró:

-No me gusta esta lección…

Severus notó como su corazón saltaba repentinamente un latido y preguntó suavemente:

-¿Pero entiendes porqué es necesaria?

Aun con la voz sollozante, el muchacho asintió y replicó muy bajito:

-Si Severus, para que no haga daño a los demás o a mí mismo. Porque dejar que la ira tome control de mi magia…solo puede llevarme al desastre. Lo recuerdo. No volveré a olvidarlo…

Orgulloso, Severus alzó la barbilla del muchacho y le miró a los abatidos ojos verdes. Esbozando una sonrisa murmuró:

-Exactamente, Harry. Y ahora, vamos a canalizar parte de ese genio tuyo en algo más productivo.

Le dio un levísimo beso, apenas un roce en la cicatriz de su frente sudorosa y se levantó, tendiéndole la mano.

-De todas maneras, estoy agradecido de que la victima de tus iras fuese el libro…eso ya es un avance considerable, aunque lo ideal es que no nos volvamos a enfrentar a situaciones como esta. No quiero ni pensar en la cantidad de explicaciones y papeleo que hubiese supuesto pulverizar a Umbridge…aunque reconozco que la idea es tentadora…

El muchacho dejó ir una breve risa, truncada y amarga. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa de ánimo y Harry aceptó su mano, devolviendo una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Su Maestro le había perdonado y eso era todo lo que importaba. Durante las dos horas siguientes, Harry esquivo hechizos y replicó a ataques múltiples de la sala, físicos y mágicos, y también de Severus, hasta caer rendido, literalmente, a sus pies. Su Maestro le había pedido que usara sus dos varitas a la vez, y eso suponía un tremendo esfuerzo mágico, además de obligarle a practicar con dos clases de magia diferentes a la vez. Era como intentar producir al mismo tiempo calor y frio. Cuando Harry gruñó que ni una Cruciatus iba a moverle de su sitio, despatarrado en el suelo, resollando como una locomotora, Severus le lanzó no una, sino dos simultaneas, muy cortas, pero muy intensas, una con cada varita, haciéndole saltar de nuevo sobre sus pies. Y volvieron a empezar.

Molido, se arrastró detrás de su Maestro de regreso a su cuarto; atravesó la sala común como un zombi, suscitando alguna que otra mirada, y se metió en la cama tras una ducha rápida. Draco, que le había escuchado llegar, le hizo hueco y Harry se dejó caer bocabajo en la cama, tan solo en ropa interior y gruñendo de disconfort. Le dolía todo, había sido una sesión muy intensa, pensada para agotarle no solo física sino también mágicamente, forzándole a liberar el exceso de poder acumulado en su núcleo. Severus no le había dado poción o tratamiento alguno, ese era parte del castigo. Draco le miró pensativo, contemplando los moretones que comenzaban a formarse en sus costillas y suspiró. El también había aprendido algunas lecciones así, a manos de su padre. Nada graba mejor en la mente de un crio la importancia de no tocar "reliquias familiares" que una demostración práctica del poder que albergaban. Con cuidado, cogió loción para la piel y se la aplicó en las manos y comenzó a masajear los tensos hombros. El moreno gruñó mas, se quejó incluso cuando los agiles dedos apretaron puntos de tensión acumulada, pero no se movió bajo las manos del otro. Durante un rato, Draco trabajó en relajar la musculada espalda y las piernas de Harry, y con un susurró murmuró:

-Date la vuelta, Harry.

Resoplando, porque estaba casi adormilado, Harry se giró, los ojos entrecerrados y Draco continuo el masaje por sus brazos y pectorales, muy suavemente. El moreno estaba casi dormido, completamente relajado, cuando Draco se sentó en sus caderas y se inclinó a darle un suave beso. Con un pequeño suspiro, los parpados temblaron y se entreabrieron, y Harry murmuró con voz llena de cansancio:

-Dray…estoy rendido…

El rubio le besó de nuevo, meloso, e ignorando las leves protestas, y murmuró tendido sobre él, las manos enredadas entre su pelo negro:

-Ya lo sé, Ry…y por eso, voy a hacer yo todo el trabajo…hay un pedacito de ti que aun no tiene sueño…

Draco le besó de nuevo, suave y dulce, lento y lánguido, y metió la mano bajo su ropa interior, arrancándole un entrecortado gemido. Deslizando una mano por el sedoso cabello platino, Harry gruñó apreciativamente y se enarcó un poco bajo el, los ojos entrecerrados. Había pasado un tiempo desde su ultima vez… el verano había traído consigo demasiados cambios y ajetreos como para que el moreno prestase la debida atención a sus necesidades o las de su compañero. Con un sonrisa traviesa, Draco se deshizo de su pijama y del bóxer de Harry y contempló su creciente erección, rozándola con la suya. Con ojos entreabiertos y velados, el moreno gimió de nuevo, girando la cabeza a un lado, ofreciendo inconsciente la garganta al asalto de los besos y mordiscos del otro muchacho. Draco sonrió suavemente. Su padre podía decir lo que quisiera, pero nieto del Lord o no, Harry era suyo.

NA. Hay una regla de conducta no escrita entre magos de buena familia que dice: "Nada de sexo con parientes de Lords Oscuros" Es simple lógica y sentido común…


	26. Chapter 26

Por si no teníamos bastantes cosas en mente…aparecen más factores. Sin perder la calma ... A ver...Harry sigue opinando lo mismo, pero Draco es muy persistente, los dos son adolescentes... y hay TODA UNA GALERIA de cosas que pueden hacer sin llegar hasta el final. Draco está jugando con fuego pero Harry no está tan seguro… ya lo veréis

De momento nada de trios...en esta historia. Aunque que estoy trabajando en algunos

NUEVOS PROBLEMAS

A la mañana siguiente, y por una vez, fue Draco el que tomó el lugar de Harry a primera hora, permitiéndole levantarse un poco más tarde y ducharse más lentamente, dejando que el agua caliente suavizase los calambres de sus músculos. Con cierta rigidez, Harry se encaminó a los cuarteles que compartían su Maestro y padres, cruzando por el espejo que murmuró:

-Parece que te ha atropellado un tren, cariño…

Gruñendo, Harry ignoró al objeto encantado y Draco resopló. Los golpes recibidos la noche anterior estaban más marcados, sobre todo uno sobre la ceja y otro en el mentón. Con mirada crítica, su Maestro, que aguardaba ante la mesa, le observó; y Remus palideció al ver el aspecto de su cachorro. Se levantó indignado, y mientras el castaño le examinaba, palpándole y olfateando – lo cual dio lugar a un muy curioso movimiento de sus cejas – Sirius masculló:

-Quizás hubiera asido preferible dejar que sirviera la detención con Umbridge…

Más calmado, visiblemente confuso, Remus regresó al asiento, llevando a un muy avergonzado Harry por los hombros y obligándole a sentarse a su lado, desplazándole de su habitual lugar a un lado de Severus. Con un suspiro lleno de resignación y práctica filosofía, el licántropo murmuró:

-Bueno Sirius, bien mirado…no parece estar tan mal…pero desde luego, tienes una pinta horrorosa, Harry…

Severus le miró lentamente y preguntó en tono profesional y neutro, dejando aflorar al sanador en él, ignorando el retortijón de culpabilidad que atenazaba su estómago:

-¿Calambres y moretones?

El chico asintió y el hombre le tendió una poción, murmurando con determinación, sus ojos de intenso color café, casi negros, fijos en la figura de su aprendiz…el control sobre su magia era imprescindible y no negociable:

-Esta noche tendremos entrenamiento otra vez, Harry…Draco, tu vendrás también.

Tragando saliva, mientras Harry engullía su poción, Draco asintió con voz apenas audible, pero poniendo cara de "¡Es una injusticia!. ¿Qué había hecho él?" Rodando los ojos ante la evidente indignación de su aprendiz y ahijado, Severus masculló:

-¡No te hagas el mártir Draco! Solo será una sesión regular de entrenamiento, nada más.

Sirius preguntó expectante, los azules ojos relucientes de emoción contenida, olvidado el momentáneo enojo ante el aspecto magullado de Harry:

-¿Podemos ir nosotros?

-No veo por qué no…mientras más, mejor…

Ahora gimieron los dos chicos. Si Severus era duro, Sirius era…peor. Su naturaleza bromista se convertía en algo casi perverso en un duelo, y era capaz de lanzarte las peores maldiciones riendo a carcajadas. Como Auror en activo y miembro de la Orden del Fénix, se había enfrentado a muchas situaciones peligrosas y no dudaba en presionar fuertemente a los chicos. Tenían que estar preparados. Para todo y para más.

Su aspecto, con el hematoma cerca del ojo y el otro en la barbilla, le ganaron unas cuantas miradas curiosas de los otros alumnos, aunque Harry las ignoró totalmente. Su Casa y la gente que le importaba, sabían el porqué. La lección había sido necesaria. No era la primera vez que su Maestro le hablaba de autocontrol, pero sí la que más dura había resultado de soportar. Su pérdida de dominio había sido peligrosa e imperdonable. Nada podía predecir que ocurriría la próxima vez…y tenia poder bruto suficiente para hacer mucho daño a los demás y a si mismo. Desde la mesa de los profesores, Dolores pareció encantada, y Dumbledore, algo sorprendido. En Griffindor, Hermione, de nuevo sentada sola con Neville, tenía aun peor aspecto que la noche anterior, sumando ojeras y palidez a un aspecto descuidado en general, algo muy poco usual en la habitualmente atildada muchacha.

En la primera clase que tuvieron juntos, Hermione le contó en un apresurado cuchicheo en que había consistido su detención y Harry se indignó tanto que desvaneció el pupitre completo, en vez de solo la goma de borrar que Flitwick les había dado para practicar. Si no hubiese tenido una sesión tan intensa como para haber drenado mucho sus reservas de energía mágica, el muchacho no estaba seguro de no haber provocado otro pequeño desastre mágico. Tal y como estaban las cosas, no podía permitirse otro desliz. Cuando el pequeño profesor terminó de felicitarle, exaltado, dándole puntos y recomendándole moderar el "entusiasmo" en sus hechizos, Harry se volvió a Hermione, y murmuró entre dientes, aprovechando el jaleo ocasionado por la práctica generalizada de los hechizos desvanecedores:

-¡Eso es ilegal! Es un Pluma de Sangre. Se usan para firmar ciertos contratos mágicos, cosas muy importantes como herencias, testamentos y cosas así, porque tu sangre y tu magia quedan vinculadas al contrato. Siempre voluntariamente y sabiendo para que fin se han empleado. Pero usarla como instrumento de tortura…

Draco asintió y miro con ojos intensos a la chica:

-Tenemos que decírselo a Ss…al Profesor Snape.

Harry le dio un vistazo con ojos duros al rubio por su desliz pero asintió y sacó de su bolsillo un caramelo de dos colores. En un susurro apagado musitó, separando el extraño dulce en dos pedazos de dos colores y mordiendo la mitad de uno de ellos:

-Toma, rápido…

-¿Tu también Harry?

Hermione había reconocido uno de los productos de los gemelos Weasley y miró vacilante el trozo de dulce mientras Harry la urgía con la mirada. Suspirando, la chica se metió en la boca su pedazo y Harry tragó. Al cabo de unos minutos, el moreno comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y fingió darse un cabezazo con Hermione, que se llevó las manos a la cara horrorizada. En unos segundos, la castaña se unió a la fiesta de la hemoglobina, y gimió sordamente. Con voz afectada, y tendiéndole un pañuelo a Hermione, Draco exclamó suavemente:

-Profesor…me temo que tenemos un pequeño problema por aquí…

Con ojos dilatados como platos, y tras ver que el Episkey era inútil, Flitwick rebotó sobre sus pies y conjurando una caja de tisúes, les mandó a la enfermería, acompañados de Draco. Harry sacó el otro extremo del caramelo apenas doblaron el corredor y se apresuraron por pasadizos y corredores desiertos hacia las mazmorras, limpiándose la cara. Cuando Severus les vio entrar en su despacho, dilató los ojos con sorpresa y se puso en pie exclamando:

-¿Que ha pasado?

Draco le puso al corriente, porque Harry aun peleaba con los restos de su hemorragia nasal y Hermione estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar. Severus examinó la mano de la muchacha, y trazó un par de hechizos en torno a ella. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, y meditó. Aun no había cicatriz visible, pero si dejaban que llegase a eso… Le tendió a Hermione media dosis de poción calmante, y se sentó de nuevo detrás de su mesa. Era todo un dilema. Suspiró suavemente y miró a sus Aprendices y después a Hermione, que empezaba a dejar de temblar.

-Srta Granger, esta es una situación… muy complicada. La creo, por supuesto, no tengo ningún motivo para dudar de su palabra…pero me temo que se enfrenta a una decisión que no puedo tomar por Ud. Si continúa con las detenciones…a final de semana tendrá cicatrices permanentes…y no solo eso. Vera Ud. cuando se usa de esta manera una Pluma de Sangre, esta toma no solo la sangre sino también una pequeñísima parte de su magia, forzándola a una especie de…contrato mágico. Dada la frase escogida…le resultara muy difícil, casi imposible, mentirle a Dolores Umbridge. Y eso la pone no solo a Ud. en peligro, Srta. Granger; además, también a sus amigos.

Hermione boqueó por un instante y luego miró a Harry. No tenía datos ni información para afirmar que las palabras del Profesor fuesen ciertas…pero tampoco que fuesen mentira. Cuando el moreno ojiverde afirmó, la muchacha bajó los ojos un instante y con voz relativamente calmada preguntó:

-¿Y qué me sugiere Ud. que haga, Profesor?

El hombre cruzó los largos dedos entre si y murmuró:

-Este es el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero…¿Sabe Ud decirme cual es la diferencia entre ambas?

Hermione parpadeó ante el brusco cambio de tópico, pero entro rápidamente en modo respuesta y asintió:

-La Brujería o Hechicería es el grupo de conocimientos prácticos y habilidades mágicas que emplean fundamentalmente con la finalidad de dañar a otros. Y la Magia es el conjunto de conocimientos mediante el cual se tiene la capacidad de alteraciones físicas del medio natural y los seres vivos de toda índole. Actualmente se define a las diferentes ramas de la Brujería como Artes Oscuras.

Los ojos del hombre relucieron peligrosamente bajo sus cejas y susurró sin mover un solo músculo facial:

-Muy bien…entonces…¿En qué categoría clasificaría un hechizo punzante?

-Magia, por supuesto. Es un hechizo de primero, completamente inofensivo, Profesor.

Harry tragó saliva. Un hechizo punzante…Hermione se había metido en un buen lío. Draco miró a su padrino brevemente y reprimió la nausea. Con calma y ojos duros, Severus transformó una hoja de pergamino en una rata, que se irguió curiosa sobre las patas traseras, los bigotes temblorosos. Con deliberación, el hombre apuntó cuidadosamente a la rata y disparó. El animalillo cayó fulminado, uno de los ojos atravesado por el hechizo, rezumando un hilillo de sangre, mezclado a un fluido viscoso y grumos de lo que debía ser masa cerebral. Realmente asqueroso. Con voz calmada, si dejar de estudiar las reacciones de Hermione, Severus continuo su disertación, con el mismo tono con que comparaba las propiedades de las escamas de serpiente marina con las de serpiente arborícola.

-Como puede ver…dependiendo de la zona del impacto, la potencia del hechizo y el tamaño de la víctima, los resultados conseguidos con un hechizo punzante pueden variar desde lesiones graves a mortales. ¿Y qué me dice de un hechizo cortante?

-Artes… Artes Oscuras…

La voz de Hermione ya no sonaba tan categórica o segura. Y Severus conjuró una nueva rata. Esta vez, la durmió y con un preciso y delicado movimiento de varita, abrió un diminuto corte en su costado, que expuso músculos y huesos. Con un Episkey, reparó la herida y Reenervó al animal, que les miró curiosa, agitando los largos bigotes. Con cara confusa, Hermione miró al adulto y este murmuró:

-Srta Granger…si le pidiera que escogiera sin más datos, posible ganador en la batalla entre un Auror y un Sanador…

La muchacha dilató los ojos ante las implicaciones y el hombre afirmó suavemente.

-Un Medimago o un Sanador conocen mejor que nadie el cuerpo y su funcionamiento. Y por supuesto, como detenerlo o alterarlo. Por eso todo Medimago o Sanador oficialmente reconocido ha de realizar al inicio de su entrenamiento un juramento, un juramento inquebrantable, del que nadie habla, comprometiendo su magia para no usar sus conocimientos para dañar a los demás. A menos que sea en defensa propia, claro está. Pocos saben que el bloqueo resultante en su magia es muy restrictivo.

Tras una pausa y mirando atentamente y sucesivamente a los tres adolescentes sentados ante él, suspiró muy levemente y añadió:

-Es poco conocido el hecho, pero cuando se estudian paralelamente Sanación y Maldiciones, se puede ver como derivan unos hechizos de otros, sus relaciones y orígenes. La mayor diferencia entre el Sectum usual, el Sectumsempra y el Scalpelin o el Culteratum es la precisión y la potencia detrás de los hechizos. Dulcis morts tranquillus se emplea previa petición propia, para poner fin a los sufrimientos de pacientes incurables, y está íntimamente relacionado con Avada Kedabra. Realmente, la única diferencia es que los sanadores usan una versión del conjuro no verbal…para no aterrorizar a sus restantes pacientes y que DMT se usa con la varita en contacto directo con el paciente. Realmente, no sabemos qué variante del hechizo fue descubierto primero…Por eso es tan inusual que una misma persona estudie ambas disciplinas, al menos, oficialmente. Un sanador o estudiante de sanación no sería jamás admitido en la Academia de Aurores, no podría desarrollar las labores requeridas, y un Auror no puede esperar ser admitido como estudiante en San Mungo. Los Aurores son los únicos magos autorizados oficialmente al uso de los Tres Imperdonables…aunque este hecho es rara vez difundido fuera del círculo de los Aurores. No está escrito en ningún sitio, pero es la realidad. Se mantiene separado netamente el aprendizaje de ambas ramas de la magia, para que nadie descubra la verdadera relación entre muchos de los hechizos. Es la política…oficial aunque oficiosa del Ministerio.

Hermione tenía la boca abierta y durante un largo rato, tan solo miró a su Profesor, parpadeando lentamente de vez en cuando. Finalmente, la muchacha murmuró apagadamente:

-¿Y Ud…..Ud. como lo sabe, Profesor?

Con sus intensos ojos; oscuros, profundos, dotados de una cualidad casi hipnótica, aun más acentuada por el arco de las negras cejas, y el contraste con la piel pálida; fijos en los dilatados ojos castaños, el hombre esbozó una leve sonrisa irónica y murmuró:

-Porque soy Maestro de Pociones, Sanación…y Artes Oscuras, Srta. Granger. Aunque oficialmente mi único título reconocido es el de Experto en Pociones…

Hermione tragó saliva y susurró mirando a Harry y Draco y de nuevo al adulto:

-Maestro…como…como ¿Maestro y Aprendiz?

Severus esbozó una nueva sonrisa enigmática, y asintió, complacido. Era evidente que el afán de conocimientos de la jovencita la había llevado a leer más de lo estrictamente necesario, e incluso algún que otro libro no expresamente recomendado…

-Precisamente…No puedo ayudarla, no a menos que tenga derecho a ello, Srta. Granger.

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. El mundo giraba a su alrededor…agitándose bajo sus pies. Las personas que debían educarla y cuidar de ella…le estaban haciendo daño, al parecer con el respaldo del Ministerio. Harry había escapado de una suerte similar con su resorteo, aunque el Torneo…Pero Hermione había visto como Harry se convertía en alguien mucho mejor, más seguro y maduro, más feliz, desde que era una Serpiente…Y Draco y los demás…eran buenas personas una vez que se les conocía realmente…había nobles corazones detrás de las fachadas frías y escamosas. ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Abrió los ojos apretándola mandíbula ligeramente y murmuró, sin perder de vista al Maestro de Pociones:

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Severus sonrió de nuevo, esta vez más perceptiblemente y asintió levemente.

-De momento nada…excepto quedarse esta noche en los cuarteles de Slytherin. Estoy segura de que la Srta Parkingson podrá alojarla sin problemas…a menos que prefiera compartir habitación con Harry y Draco, por supuesto.

Sonrojándose, Hermione denegó, y tras recibir una breve nota manuscrita para Pansy, los tres jóvenes se marcharon a su siguiente clase. Severus se masajeó las sienes, tenían un grave problema, y debían ponerle remedio enseguida. Con un cabeceo y tras verificar que estaba totalmente solo, cerró la estancia y activó el traslador de emergencia. Necesitaba ver a su Maestro. A su Lord.

Tras el regreso de Grimmauld Place, sus pasos le llevaron directamente a sus habitaciones, en busca de Remus y Sirius. Los dos adultos estaban sentados en su saloncito, leyendo un periódico estirado sobre su regazo con las cabezas juntas y Severus rodó los ojos.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema…

Eso captó de inmediatamente la atención de los dos Merodeadores, que con cara culpable, se reordenaron las ropas bajo el periódico y se aproximaron hacia la mesa de comedor, sentándose frente al hombre, con cara preocupada. Con brevedad, Severus expuso la situación, y que la única solución posible era tomar a Hermione como Aprendiza, pero las reglas que regulaban la Maestría le impedían hacerlo a él. Con voz baja, murmuró:

-Riddle se ha ofrecido, pero no es muy…práctico que asuma esa responsabilidad.

Sirius y Remus se miraron el uno al otro y Remus murmuró, razonando acertadamente que para Sirius, ofrecer el contrato sin estar exonerado de sus supuestos delitos, podía resultar más difícil:

-Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, si es posible que alguien que no es oficialmente Maestro tome un Aprendiz.

Severus asintió y murmuró esbozando una sonrisa.

-Aunque no seas formalmente un Maestro, nadie pondría en duda tu Maestría en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Criaturas Mágicas, Remus. Por supuesto que puedes tomar una Aprendiza. De hecho, eso te haría oficialmente Maestro cuando tu aprendiza termine su periodo de aprendizaje…

Severus esbozó una sonrisa algo amarga, las circunstancias no permitían que se sintiera feliz por algo que suponía un merecido reconocimiento para el licántropo, y comenzaron a hablar sobre las opciones que tenían. Esa noche, desde luego, tenían una agenda agitada.

Tras la cena, y en las habitaciones privadas de Severus, Remus llevó a cabo el ritual con Hermione, tras mostrarle el contrato, en el cual figuraban como testigos Draco y Harry, además de Severus…y Sirius. Había una pequeña anotación incluyendo a N.L.M.B y L.A.M. y T.M.R. como testigos adicionales, y tres rubricas ya figuraban en el documento. Al ser muggles, sus padres no podían ser testigos y tampoco podían interferir. Su estatus como bruja superaba sus derechos como padres biológicos. Pero tenían una pequeña ventaja. Hermione era un año mayor que Harry y Draco, y le faltaban días para cumplir los 16 años, edad a la que un mago podía legalmente emanciparse, aunque hasta los 17 no se le considerase oficialmente adulto. No iban a dejar que esa minucia les detuviera. El contrato se firmaba en ese momento, pero se fechaba el día de su cumpleaños, y en el mismo, Hermione se emancipaba y asumía el rol de Aprendiza de Remus. La muchacha estaba muy nerviosa, pero acabó sonriendo al final y se marchó a la sala común de Slytherin acompañada de Remus, flamante Maestro, que la dejó con Pansy. Tenían que mantenerse en silencio unos días más… Sirius miró a los dos jóvenes aprendices y murmuró sardónicamente:

-Y ahora entrenamiento…

La sesión fue durísima. Los tres hombres les atacaron con todo un arsenal, hasta que los chicos sudaron tinta… y sangre. Severus ni siquiera se había molestado en usar su segunda varita – 38 cm de tejo con incrustaciones de cedro, y núcleo de crin de tresthal y unicornio, flexible, excelente para sanación, aunque también para ataques - pero Sirius estaba deseoso de usar la suya, recientemente adquirida. El núcleo de su varita era muy inusual, porque era semilíquido. Sirius había empleado semen de Remus, para sonrojo del castaño, mezclado a la saliva y al pelaje de su forma de lobo. La madera de su varita era sauce, mezclada con roble, aportando flexibilidad y fuerza a sus 35 cm. Era excelente para magia defensiva y ofensiva, además de transformaciones, aunque un poco temperamental. El licántropo también estaba usando la suya, creada a partir de un mechón de pelo del lobo que le había mordido, unas hebras retenidas entre las manos infantiles de Remus y de las que nunca se había deshecho. En una ocasión, el castaño había murmurado a sus amigos, que lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. Y ahora, él llevaba en su varita el recuerdo de lo que le había sucedido. Pero el lobo no era ya su carcelero, no le prohibía o limitaba, el lobo era su fuerza secreta. Las maderas eran tres, sauce, olivo y roble. Buena para encantamientos y transformaciones, además de defensa.

Los hechizos fluían con facilidad de la varita de Sirius, y Remus atacaba aquí y allá, insospechadamente. Severus se había desilusionado y permanecía atento, lanzando de vez en cuando una maldición, por si la intervención de la sala creando obstáculos ni fuese suficiente. Sirius estaba venteando su enojo en su combate y reía con locas carcajadas, la larga melena ondulada suelta al aire. Los chicos comenzaban a estar cansados, y empezaron a refugiarse cada vez más en la defensa, incapaces de lanzar tantos ataques con fluidez y entonces es cuando Severus arremetió con más fuerza. Forzándoles a dividirse, haciéndoles más vulnerables, Severus acorraló a Harry, en un rincón, dejando que Draco se las apañase con Sirius, mientras Remus apoyaba a su pareja, sin dejar de tener parte de su atención en los otros dos. Un enemigo casi invisible…era difícil de rebatir y resollando, Harry se protegió con un escudo general para tomar aliento, mirando a su alrededor, la espalda hacia la esquina. La táctica era buena, pero no contra alguien que se había deslizado de antemano en el único y previsible refugio…Una mano se cerró en torno a su garganta y algo se clavó en su costado y el chico dilató los ojos y jadeó. Con un susurró, Severus murmuró en su oído:

-Vamos, Aprendiz…es solo un cuchillo…aunque la mayoría de magos no saben cómo usarlo, ya sabes que siempre llevo uno o dos encima…

Su maestro le estaba diciendo que pasaban al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algo que Harry detestaba, y en lo que no se sentía cómodo. Era lógico, era bueno en duelo, pero se bloqueaba en una lucha mano a mano. Estaba lleno de adrenalina, pero ni siquiera eso ayudó. El muchacho dejó ir un gemido ahogado y se debatió torpemente, intentando apartar con el codo el cuchillo que apuntaba a sus costillas, como le habían enseñado, deslizando una mano hacia la que apresaba su garganta. Pero Severus apretó su presa, y con un par de pasos, le estampó contra la pared, forzándole a ladear la cara hacia un lado, sujetándole e inmovilizándole con el peso de su cuerpo. Un ronco gruñido de descontento alertó al muchacho de que su Maestro no estaba muy conforme con su intento y Harry ahogó un nuevo gemido.

-NI siquiera lo estas intentando, Aprendiz…estoy insatisfecho contigo…

Harry jadeó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios, en lo que podía verse como un gesto de inquietud, su cuerpo temblando apenas perceptiblemente bajo las manos del otro mago. Era muy difícil, mucho y su Maestro no se lo ponía nada fácil, no señor. Quería quedarse así…para siempre. Recobrando un poco el aliento y entreabriendo los ojos, lanzó con más decisión el codo hacia atrás, al tiempo que se arqueaba hacia atrás, usando la pared como apoyo. Esta vez, desvió el cuchillo de sus costillas, aunque su túnica quedó rasgada y la afilada punta trazó una línea sangrienta sobre ellas. Con el espacio ganado al doblarse, y mientras Severus corregía su agarre para volver a incrustar la punta del acero contra él, uso la otra mano y una rodilla para impulsarse fuertemente hacia atrás, desestabilizando a su Maestro y logrando que este soltase su garganta.

Revolviéndose de inmediato, Harry saco de su cinturón su práctica navaja y la esgrimió con más terquedad que verdadera decisión. Los ojos de Severus relucieron por un segundo, antes de entrecerrarse para evaluar el próximo ataque y rápido como el rayo, el cuchillo voló de su mano, clavando a Harry por la ropa de nuevo contra la pared. Mientras el joven trataba de desclavar la hoja, Severus le dio una patada en la muñeca, forzándole soltar su arma, y le cogió por la garganta. Con ojos llenos de pánico, Harry lanzó un rodillazo a la entrepierna, que evitó que su Maestro le apresase contra la pared de nuevo. Gimiendo, Severus se encorvó sobre sí mismo, maldiciendo bajito. Preocupado, Harry se aventuró a acercarse y susurró:

-¿Está bien, Maestro?

Severus aun maldijo un poco más y se levantó un poco, con cara dolorida, asintiendo. Con suavidad, murmuró un hechizo y recobró la vertical. Aun le dolía, pero era soportable. Después de todo, se merecía algo más que eso. Sus ojos relucieron y miró a Harry, que estaba sudoroso y sonrojado, los labios entreabiertos en un leve jadeo y contuvo un nuevo gemido de dolor. Al parecer ni el golpe había sido suficiente para reprimir por completo…ciertas reacciones involuntarias. Harry le puso la mano en el hombro e insistió, sonando muy consternado:

-¿Maestro? Lo siento mucho…

Severus alzó la mano y Harry se calló abruptamente, como le había instruido. Lastimarse uno al otro era una consecuencia inevitable del entrenamiento, una previsible y controlable. Nada de disculpas. No era culpa de nadie. El hombre le miró y dejó que sus ojos vagasen por el rostro del chico antes de esbozar una de sus ligeras sonrisas.

-Me sorprendiste, eso es todo, Harry. Ha sido un buen progreso. Muy bien hecho.-

Le revolvió el pelo húmedo de sudor y el joven sonrió tímidamente, sonrojándose de evidente placer ante el elogio. Severus palpó el leve rasguño de su costado y deslizó su varita por el susurrando un hechizo:

-No olvides ponerte un poco de esencia de ditanny después de ducharte, Harry. No quiero que te quede cicatriz.

El moreno bajó los ojos y susurró:

-No tenemos en nuestro baño, Maestro. Use la que quedaba cuando Neville se enredó con su brote de Sauce Boxeador a finales del curso pasado y…Lo siento, no me acordé de reponerla.

-Mmh… está bien, entonces te la aplicare yo mismo. Ven antes de acostarte. Mañana tendréis que elaborar algo más. Tampoco hay mucha en mi cofre de pociones personal y Poppy la gasta como si fuese azúcar.

Harry asintió en silencio, aun mas sonrojado, y guardó las varitas, tras reparar sus ropas, aunque estas quedaron algo deshilachadas en la zona de la rotura. A este paso, pronto tendría que comprar túnicas nuevas…

Desde su extremo de la habitación privada de entrenamiento de Salazar Slytherin, Remus alzó la cabeza olfateando con intensidad, desviando la atención de Draco. Harry y Severus estaban en pleno duelo, o al menos eso parecía, pero sin embargo…no era eso lo que sus aromas decían ahora. Cuando pasaron al cuerpo a cuerpo, Remus alzó las cejas. Y volviéndose, reprimió un gesto que no sabía si ser una mueca o una sonrisa. De momento, el licántropo guardaba el secreto de todos para sí. Después de todo, aquello podía ser tanto bueno como malo o una tremenda equivocación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los aromas que habitualmente percibía en Draco y Harry…pero su cachorro estaba claramente excitado…y Severus parecía acompañarle.


	27. Chapter 27

Un poquito más… Si, Draco está jugando con fuego, mientas se sienta sobre un bidón abierto de gasolina, y hace saltar chispas con su varita…¿Resultado? ¡Se va quemar!

No han ido hasta el final, pero "se consuelan" juntos. Y veréis que es perfectamente natural…incluso aceptado. Severus sabe que ocurren "cosas" entre ellos dos…recordad en el torneo, el hechizo que se activaría ante el contacto de alguien y que Harry le pidió que hiciera una excepción para Draco y para él, respecto al otro.

Remus está acostumbrado a percatarse de cosas de las que no debería si fuese humano… y a fingir que no lo hace…

Umbridge…la odio con toda cordialidad!

METAMORFOSIS

Pansy y las demás serpientes de 5º curso, acogieron entre sus brazos a Hermione. Su jefe de Casa y su amable prometido Remus Lupín les habían pedido que cuidaran especialmente de ella. A la mañana siguiente, la castaña se encaminó a clase con todas ellas, vestida en túnicas bien cortadas, el pelo liso y reluciente, recogido en dos pulcras trenzas francesas, adornadas por sendos lazos color plata. Llevaba un ligero brillo de labios y un toque de lápiz de ojos acentuando sus pestañas. En vez de los usuales zapatos escolares, llevaba unas Merceditas con una ligera cuña de goma, de no más de 4 cm, pero que suponía toda la diferencia en su forma de caminar. La falda era un par de cm más corta, la camisa era de su talla, y el jersey le ceñía adecuadamente el cuerpo, realzando su busto y figura. Unas medias negras semitransparentes en lugar de los habituales calcetines y… de la laboriosa orugita, surgió una hermosa mariposa.

Las chicas habían tenido…una noche de chicas, y habían experimentado a su gusto, hasta dar con el look ideal para Hermione. Millicent, ante su velada insinuación de porque no hacía ella lo mismo sonrió y murmuró:

-Porque no lo necesito, Hermione.

La muchacha reveló su verdadero aspecto, alta, musculosa, y de rostro firme, aunque más dulce, enmarcado por largo pelo negro y murmuró:

-Soy más de lo que aparento, tengo un octavo entre bansee y veela en mi sangre, solo los que merecen mi respeto conocen mi verdadero aspecto.

La tarde y la noche habían sido diferentes y divertidas. La ropa de Hermione había sido modificada con delicados hechizos, repetidos por la castaña hasta realizarlos a la perfección; al igual que el encantamiento para trenzar el pelo. Según Pansy, pequeñas variaciones de la amplitud e intensidad suponían diferentes resultados, como trenzas más finas, más numerosas y con diversos adornos. Cotilleos más o menos picantes, y camaradería, la habían acogido en el nido de las serpientes y la castaña enfrentó el nuevo día, bien descansada y con una sonrisa flotando en los labios. Por supuesto, se sentó en Slytherin a tomar el desayuno y saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza a Severus y Remus…que pareció incluir también a Tizón.

Como Aprendiza, Remus la había puesto bajo fuertes hechizos de confidencialidad, de tal manera que no podía revelar los secretos de nadie incluido en su contrato, ni hecho alguno aprendido bajo él, fuera del circulo de confianza del mismo. Era lo usual, y formaba parte del ritual de vínculo de Maestro y Aprendiz. Dolores miró ceñuda a la muchacha, y apretó los labios con enojo. La nota de Severus, aduciendo que la Srta Granger había tenido una reunión con la prefecta de Slytherin y que esta se había prolongado hasta hacer imposible que sirviera la detención programada, era perfectamente válida, y ni siquiera Dumbledore podía rebatir el derecho de los prefectos a reunirse a su discreción.

Pero no podían usar la misma treta durante toda la semana…así que recurrieron a un nuevo subterfugio. Esa noche, Hermione acudió a su cita y apenas había comenzado la detención, bajo la venenosa y falsamente melosa mirada de Umbridge, con una sola línea trazada en el papel…cuando poniéndose pálida y después verde, Hermione comenzó a dar arcadas, para acabar vomitando ruidosamente encima de los zapatos rosa de la bruja. Con cara de asco, Dolores la envió a la enfermería, posponiendo la detención para otra noche. Cuando la castaña desapareció por el corredor, Tizón se le unió y ya cerca de Slytherin, los dos se refugiaron en un baño. Al cabo de unos minutos, Draco emergió rascándose el dorso de la mano, con cara pálida y acariciando el pelaje de Tizón, apresurando el paso hacia Slytherin.

Mientras, en clases, Dolores se encontró con la fría y patente hostilidad de Ravenclaw, privados de su derecho a aprender, el pánico burbujeante y creciente entre Hufflepuff ante la falta de la tan necesaria enseñanza, la calmada y viscosa indiferencia de Slytherin, decididos a ignorar a la mujer y hacer lo que fuese preciso, y la aparente cordialidad de la mayoría de Griffindor, (excepto los de 5 y 7 curso, enfrentados a la perspectiva de duros exámenes a final de año ) decididos a pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas y a preocuparse de aprender luego. Las lechuzas de los alumnos salieron apresuradamente con multitud de notas de protesta. Así que las clases de Dolores comenzaron a ser poco más que una pantomima. Al lunes siguiente, la mayoría de Ravenclaw, dejó de acudir a ellas, secundados por Slytherin, parte de Hufflepuff y la lluvia de notas comenzó a caer sobre los jefes de Casas.

Con sigilo y rapidez, y difundiendo entre la alta sociedad la indignación de sus herederos ante la burla de las clases, usando a Narcisa y Lucius como abanderados de una causa justa, aunque también habían aportado su granito de arena Riddle y Rosier. Una reunión social informal era todo lo que había sido necesario, un agradable picnic de fin de verano, lo que había posibilitado que los Malfoy ofrecieran una cara afrontada e indignada ante la imposición del Ministerio, dejando caer sutilmente cual iba a ser su postura al respecto y ofreciendo una posible solución. Después de todo, el prometido del padrino de su hijo había sido el más eficiente profesor de D.A. de Hogwarts en años, no? Y actualmente, residía en la escuela…Era realmente muy simple. Estaba en las propias normas de Hogwarts. Nada obligaba a un alumno a continuar con las clases de las asignaturas elegidas, si renunciaba expresamente a ellas. No recibirían ayuda, deberes, ni les corregirían trabajos durante el curso, pero eso no impedía que pudieran presentarse a final de año a examinarse, en la prueba oficial, la que era válida para el Ministerio, junto con el resto de sus compañeros. La norma estaba inicialmente pensada para dar la oportunidad de pasar curso a alumnos que hubieran estado enfermos, o incluso en el caso de las chicas, embarazadas, durante gran parte de este, estudiando por su cuenta. Pero la redacción vaga e imprecisa posibilitaba que fuese legal y posible que se escogiese selectivamente una sola asignatura…y quedar libre de la asistencia a la misma…Y en el pasado, alumnos cuya educación previa era sobresaliente en alguna materia, bien por tradición familiar o cualquier otra circunstancia, habían usado esta vía para librarse de la asistencia a clases.

El consejo escolar recibió la multitud de demandas de cursar en el sistema "libre", tantas, que los alumnos de Dolores se redujeron a un grupo de Griffindor –aunque incluso entre estos hubo deserciones, sobre todo de los alumnos de 5º y 7º curso- a la inmensa mayoría de nacidos muggles o hijos de matrimonios mixtos, y a una parte del alumnado de Hufflepuff. Dolores se vio despojada pues, del derecho a torturar a la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts, y Pevees, alentado sutilmente por el Barón Sangriento, había comenzado a seguir a la subsecretaria del Ministro, haciendo continuas pedorretas y canturreando tonadillas obscenas.

Hermione estaba fuera de peligro inmediato, pero Dolores no cejaba en su empeño. Estaba furiosa. Pronto, el decreto educativo nombrándola Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, llegó y la mujer comenzó a revolver y revolver la escuela. El grupo de estudio de Harry, necesitó ampliar las dimensiones de su lugar de reunión, y Remus puso a disposición de todos los interesados copias de los borradores de los libros de Defensa que estaba escribiendo. Además de enseñarles, informal y extraoficialmente. Luna se encargó de que su padre imprimiese copias suficientes a un precio módico. Después de eso, llegaron las prohibiciones, las regulaciones, las inspecciones de los profesores…todo con el beneplácito o la indiferencia de Dumbledore, que no parecía poner objeción alguna a tantos desmanes. Los gemelos habían tenido una gran pelea familiar, cuando unilateralmente decidieron que ellos también iban a solicitar el estudio libre de Defensa. Su madre expresó su descontento, y Ron tuvo más que palabras con ellos cuando decidió hacerse miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial. Por supuesto, la Brigada se convirtió pronto en una selección de los alumnos más pendencieros de Griffindor, dispuestos a usar y abusar del poder otorgado. Ron se sentía superior y se pavoneaba por los pasillos, siempre escoltado de dos o tres más, intimidando a los otros alumnos. La propaganda del Ministerio no hacía más que cantar alabanzas sobre la labor de Umbridge y la "decidida Intervención Ministerial para elevar el nivel académico de Hogwarts". Pura basura.

Harry, sentado en su mesa en la clase de Adivinación junto con Draco, Padma Patil y Terry Boot, estaba abriendo su ejemplar del Oráculo de los Sueños, mientras Dolores Umbridge sacaba ostensiblemente su pluma y la colocaba expectante sobre su pergamino de evaluación, su fofo rostro reluciendo de malicia. El moreno meneó la cabeza. Pero comenzó a buscar los elementos del sueño de Padma, y a anotar los posibles significados. De reojo, podía ver como Umbridge tomaba notas, a velocidad sorprendente y trataba de mirar por encima del hombro de Sybill mientras esta preguntaba a los otros alumnos. Sin dejar de hacer cálculos, Harry hizo una leve seña a Draco y este alzó los ojos de su pergamino. La profesora de adivinación estaba rígida, tensa y con los brazos cruzados frente al torso, y miraba a Dolores como si esta acabase de destripar…algo o alguien delante de sus narices… Con una mueca, como si le costase trabajo hablar, la mujer respondió:

-Dieciséis años…casi diecisiete…

Con una sonrisa sardónica y mirándola como si fuese un interesante espécimen de estudio, la fofa y regordeta bruja de pelo castaño adornado por un ridículo lazo de terciopelo negro, insistió:

-¿Cómo consiguió el puesto?

Alzando la cabeza, mirándola desde su mayor altura, pero cada vez más pálida, Trelawney replicó:

-Dumbledore me contrató, por supuesto. Después de una entrevista.

Chascando la lengua audiblemente y trazando una ostensible marca en su pergamino, Umbridge meneó la cabeza y la miró con una dulce y falsa sonrisa en los labios:

-Tengo entendido que su…don, es algo…¿familiar?

Arrebujándose en los chales la profesora contestó en un susurro:

-Es cierto…Mi tatarabuela fue Casandra Trelawnwy… fue una gran vidente…

Dolores esbozó otra sonrisa meliflua y murmuró ostensiblemente mientras escribía:

-Alega antecedentes familiares en 4ª generación, sin constancia de que existan más parientes o antepasados con las supuestas habilidades…

Sybill tembló ligeramente, haciendo tintinear las cuentas de sus chales, y Harry hubiera jurado que sus ojos relucían detrás de los enormes cristales. Mirándola con algo cercano al desprecio, pero una sonrisa en la boca, Dolores murmuró:

-Ahora querida, predígame algo…

Visiblemente furiosa, pero apretando más los brazos cruzados delante del pecho, Sybill boqueó y tras un instante apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-No puedo predecir nada a voluntad, el Don no funciona de esa manera…pero puedo tirar las cartas del Tarot para Ud.

Dolores asintió y a un chasquido de los dedos de Trelawney, una baraja de cartas envuelta en papel de seda voló hasta sus manos. Haciendo ademan de sentarse en el aire, una butaca y una mesa se materializaron al instante y Sybill, depositó sobre el verde tapete el delicado papel que envolvía el mazo de cartas. Dolores parpadeó, boquiabierta, mientras todos los ojos se volvían hacia ellas. Era la primera vez que veían semejante despliegue de su profesora y la clase contuvo la respiración expectante. Barajando con suavidad, la mujer depositó el mazo sobre la mesa, esperó a que Dolores cortase y comenzó a desplegar la tirada, la mirada baja y fija en su regazo. Cuando alzó los ojos y miró las cartas Sybill no parecía para nada la mujer frágil y tímida que todos conocían. Se despojó de las gafas y sus ojos verdosos volaron sobre los naipes, mientras sus manos se aferraban a los bordes de la mesa. Levantando una carta en medio de la baraja desplegada, susurró:

-La Justicia … esta es su carta en esta tirada….

Dolores miró con ojos ávidos las cartas, recreándose en la delicada figura de mujer coronada, sosteniendo en cada mano, una balanza y una espada de doble filo, apuntada al cielo. Volteando la carta más cercana por la derecha, Sybill murmuró:

-El Enamorado…una elección importante…

Hizo lo mismo por la izquierda y susurró suavemente ante la primera carta invertida respecto a las demás:

-El rey de espadas os impulsa y acompaña…

Descubrió la carta por encima de la Justicia y apareció la Torre invertida:

-El desastre… en sus manos esta evitarlo…

Levantando una última carta, Sybill murmuro:

-Este es el enemigo a derrotar….

Un diablo con una espada, alzado sobre un altar, encadenado al cual dos pequeños demonios macho y hembra sacudían sus cadenas. Sybill se llevó la mano a los ojos y murmuró…

-Me temo que me duele la cabeza…la clase ha concluido.

Los alumnos comenzaron a desfilar entre apagados murmullos y cuchicheos y Harry se rezagó, agachándose para atarse los cordones y atrayendo la mirada de Draco. El resto de Slytherin les esperaría, nadie se marcharía dejándoles solos allí. Cuando el último chico abandonó la clase, Harry se sentó delante de la mujer que aun mantenía la cabeza baja y una mano en la sien y preguntó suavemente:

-¿Profesora? ¿Se encuentra Ud bien?

Sybil alzó la mirada y asintió vagamente, y Draco insistió:

-¿Quiere una poción para el dolor de cabeza?

Esbozando una sonrisa débil, la mujer denegó de nuevo y suspiró.

-Pero si sois tan amables de traerme una taza de té…

Draco asintió, y se apresuró hacia la mesa de la profesora, donde siempre humeaba una tetera. NO había hecho más que coger la taza y ponerla en la bandeja, cuando un ronco gemido le hizo girarse. Sybil parecía relucir, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y Harry la miraba fijamente, mientras las manos de la mujer repartían nuevas cartas sobre las anteriores:

-Este es Ud.

Su voz sonaba rasposa y extraña, hueca y la mirada permanecía fija, hierática, sin parpadeo alguno. Sus dedos terminaron de colocar en el centro exacto de la baraja, la carta del Loco, que ahora ocultaba casi por completo la del Enamorado, invertido desde el punto de vista de Harry, de cara a la mujer. Sus dedos se deslizaron y depositaron otra carta más, esta vez casi tapando la Justicia; el Ermitaño, también boca abajo y murmuró:

-Su apoyo y fortaleza… y su mejor cualidad…

La carta del Ahorcado se deslizó junto a la Torre invertida y a continuación, encima de la del Loco, los largos dedos colocaron la del Mundo murmurando:

-Esto es lo que está en juego…

Y lanzando una nueva carta, musitó:

-Y este, tu enemigo…

La carta del Mago, con su largo cabello blanco le miro como mofándose desde la mesa. Con voz aun ronca añadió, deslizando los dedos con sutileza por las cartas:

-Cuídate del amigo de quien no sabe lo que es Justicia, porque es aliado de tu enemigo - el Ermitaño cubrió al Diablo,- y este será su destino…-La Torre se deslizó situándose sobre la semioculta justicia y el rey de espadas- y este el tuyo…-la Muerte se plantó sobre la carta del Loco y la del Mundo, a caballo sobre ambas.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la sien y la otra deshizo la tirada, revolviendo las cartas. Con un ronco suspiro y un par de parpadeos, Sybill tomó la taza de té que Draco sostenía en las manos y sonrió suavemente, enfocando los ojos y dando casi inaudiblemente las gracias, de nuevo en su propia voz. Tomó un sorbo, y murmuró:

-Draco, si no es abusar…creo que finalmente sí que tomaré esa poción para el dolor de cabeza…

Harry rebuscó en su mochila y sacó una pequeña ampolla sellada con cera y la tendió en la mano abierta.

-Muy amables los dos… y muy educados, unos jóvenes caballeros, si señor…¿Necesitáis una nota para la próxima clase?

-Gracias Profesora, pero tenemos un periodo libre…¿Seguro que se encuentra bien?

Sonriendo de nuevo, Sybill murmuró:

-Si, por supuesto…pero esa horrible mujer…me ha sacado de mis casillas y necesito un rato de descanso…

Los jóvenes asintieron y salieron juntos, mirándose uno al otro. Blaise y Teo aguardaban pacientes, mientras Crabe y Goyle exploraban el corredor desde la esquina. Tan pronto como llegaron al aula en que Remus pasaba ahora el horario de clases, Tizón les saludó ansioso, moviendo el rabo y olfateando con curiosidad. Harry miró con intensidad a su padre y este asintió levemente, y los dos muchachos se acercaron y tras un practico hechizo mufliato, y a salvo de oídos extraños, los dos relataron el suceso. Remus frunció el ceño y Tizón puso la cabezota sobre el muslo de su hijo. Rascándole el suave pero indómito pelaje, Harry murmuró:

-No sé mucho de cartomancia…pero si se que normalmente la tirada se lee en función de cómo quedan las cartas respecto al que las tira…O sea, que deliberadamente, la profesora Trelawney indujo a error a Umbridge…dejándola creer lo que ella quería…Pero luego…Remus, ni siquiera miraba las cartas, tenía los ojos desenfocados y su voz…

Remus asintió pensativo y murmuro:

-Sybill parece tener predilección por ti, Harry…que sepamos, es la tercera vez que despiertas su don…La profecía que anunciaba tu nacimiento, la de tercero anunciando el resurgimiento del Lord, y ahora esto…No dudo de la verdad detrás de sus palabras…y aunque no se trate de una tirada de cartas habitual, la simbología me parece clara…la Muerte anuncia el fin de una era y el principio de otra, para todos. Te recuerda cuáles son tus enemigos, y que debes permitir que te ayuden, Harry, porque el Ahorcado puede representarnos a todos…no solo a ti, sino a todos los que hemos sufrido y cambiado por ti. El Ermitaño representa la búsqueda interior, la sabiduría y el autoconocimiento…si no te conoces bien a ti mismo, ¿Cómo vas a derrotar a tus enemigos?...El Loco representa al joven, que aunque impetuoso y falto de todos los conocimientos, se abre camino hacia este y lucha contra el mal…no es una mala carta, Harry; de hecho, creo que es muy apropiada para ti…

Harry asintió suavemente, y comenzó a estudiar las lecciones del día, con aire pensativo pero sonriente. Hundió la cara en los libros y comenzó a tomar notas, preparando su ensayo para Encantamientos.


	28. Chapter 28

**Y avanzamos un poco más…no es que pase mucho pero nos vamos acercando. Trelawney es evidentemente otro de los personajes infrautilizados, con un gran potencial. No sé si tendrá más apariciones importantes, aparte de la del capítulo pasado pero sentía la necesidad de hacerla aparecer.**

**EL EJÉRCITO DE RAVEN**

No pasó mucho tiempo sin que las clases prácticas de defensa progresaran, y muchos de sus informales alumnos rogaron y rogaron a Remus que retomara las clases de Duelo. Era divertido y una excelente forma de practicar, además de ponerles prueba. Harry y Draco tenían que poner mucho cuidado en el poder que dejaban ir detrás de sus hechizos, y en usar solo lo que estaba en los libros…no querían meterse en problemas. Pero el entrenamiento privado…eso era otra cuestión. Seguían entrenando tan duramente como si estuviesen batallando con su peor enemigo, hasta la extenuación y mas allá… Era una forma de aumentar su poder y de ejercitar su núcleo mágico, producir y volcar su energía y recobrarla con cada vez más rapidez… También aprendían a usar los hechizos que menos les agotaban, y a reconocer las señales de su propio cuerpo, las alarmas que avisaban silenciosamente de su nivel de agotamiento físico y mágico. Medio en broma y medio en serio, Harry había bautizado al numeroso grupo de "alumnos informales" como Escuela de Remus, E.R. para abreviar, y rápidamente la casa de Slytherin cambió el significado de las siglas a Ejercito de Raven, el nombre clave que su casa usaba para referirse a él. Draco era Deimos y su Maestro, Leviatan. Sus padres, Ares y Afrodita, Remus era Hati y Sirius Grim. Y por supuesto, Voldemort era Odín. Los miembros de la Casa de Slytherin había sido educados durante años por Severus en las antiguas costumbres, aprovechando su inmejorable posición, y aun los hijos de mortífagos tenían muy claras cuáles eran sus prioridades. Eran leales a su Jefe de Casa, y a sus principios. Y sabían que no debían dejarse cegar por los extremos de la lucha…mantenerse entre dos aguas, navegando entre los escollos como buenas serpientes, en eso estaba su verdad.

Hermione no tenía aun una varita personal, pero se manejaba bastante bien con la suya. Estaba sumamente agradecida, y aunque no podía hacer por su Maestro lo mismo que Harry y Draco, le demostraba su respeto y deferencia. La castaña había asumido con gusto la obligación de corregir los "deberes" de Defensa de los cursos inferiores, liberando a Remus del trabajo. Siempre tenía a mano el chocolate favorito del mago, y los fines de semana, pasaba al menos la noche del viernes y sábado en Slytherin, para estar cerca de él.

Entre tanta actividad, era un milagro, pero Harry y Draco se las habían ingeniado para poder entrenar. Draco era cazador este año, Harry el flamante buscador, Montague el capitán y cazador, junto con Adrian Pucey, Crabe y Golyle eran golpeadores y Bletchley jugaba de portero. Tenían como reservas a Montague, y Warrington. El primer enfrentamiento de Slytherin y Griffindor fue desastroso. No por el partido, que Slytherin ganó por amplio margen, sino por la batalla verbal desatada camino a los vestuarios. De no ser por la oportuna intervención de Tizón, que se plantó delante de Ron, erizado, gruñendo y enseñándole los afilados colmillos, el pelirrojo hubiera golpeado a Harry, no contento con los insultos. Fred y George, indignados, se enfrentaron a su hermano, y ahí…las cosas se fueron de madre…

Nadie en su sano juicio quería meterse entre los hermanos, y para cuando Madam Hoch se acercó a ellos, Ron lucía un bonito ojo morado y una preciosa nariz rota y sangrante. Aunque los gemelos tenían algunos moretones en la cara, era evidente quien estaba peor parado de los tres. Con una tremenda parcialidad, Dolores decretó que los gemelos quedaban expulsados del equipo, por agredir a un Miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial, y que les prohibía volver a jugar. Arrancándose las túnicas del uniforme, los dos las arrojaron con desprecio a los pies de su hermano y se alejaron con la cabeza bien alta, aunque profundamente enojados. Las Serpientes acogieron a los traviesos gemelos, y Severus, tras darles una pomada para los moretones les recomendó pasar la noche en las Mazmorras. Los ánimos en Griffindor estaban bastante exaltados, y los gemelos fueron alojados en un cuarto vacío, junto a los de último curso.

El lunes tuvieron una clase de Criaturas Mágicas muy interesante. Hagrid, que lucía un poco magullado tras su regreso, les mostro a su manada de Tresthals, aunque la mayoría de alumnos no podían verlos, si podían ver como desaparecía la media vaca que Hagrid había usado para atraer su atención al claro del Bosque Prohibido. Y oír los chasquidos de los huesos y los tendones al ser desgarrados. El semigigante estaba explicando a su grupo de Slytherin y Griffindor como se alimentaban, y que eran fundamentalmente carroñeros, aunque sentían cierta debilidad por cazar pájaros, si se ponían a su alcance. Hagrid pareció sorprenderse de que Harry pudiese verlos, pero asintió y le dio una palmada en el hombro, que casi derribó al muchacho. Y entonces, llegó Umbridge. Hagrid se puso nervioso, Ron andaba murmurando comentarios despectivos sobre la inutilidad de mirar unos estúpidos bichos invisibles y el semigigante palmeó el flanco de uno de los animales, que les miraba a todos impasible, con sus enormes ojos blancos sin iris ni pupilas.

-Este es Tenebrus, el primero en nacer en este bosque…y esa de ahí, su hermana melliza, Darkness…son mis favoritos…¿alguien quiere montarlos?

Harry alzó la mano y tiró de Draco, avanzando un paso.

-Nosotros, Profesor…

En voz baja murmuró hacia su indignado compañero:

-Sera divertido…no son tan diferentes de los Granian…

Refunfuñando, Draco murmuró casi inaudiblemente un hechizo de revelación de aura, para al menos ver algo. La silueta fantasmal de los caballos alados se hizo visible, como un jirón de densa niebla y el rubio escuchó la susurrada descripción de Harry:

-Son realmente bonitos Draco, negros por completo, con la piel reluciente, casi brillante y enormes ojos blancos, luminiscentes. Las alas son como de murciélago, pero enormes. Tienen un aspecto casi esquelético, bajo la piel puedes adivinar los huesos, pero no parecen para nada enfermizos o débiles, son muy gráciles. No tienen cascos, sino unas pezuñas hendidas, como las de un ciervo, pero más grandes. Y las crines y la cola son lustrosas, muy largas, pero no muy espesas. La cabeza recuerda un poco la de un dragón, sobre todo el hocico, que esta rematado por un labio semi prensil y puntiagudo. Y tienen dientes afilados.

Harry se acercó a Tenebrus y le tendió la mano, ofreciéndole un muslo de pollo que había conjurado. El animal olisqueó y masticó ruidosamente la golosina, sin dejar de mirarle. Darkness olfateo ruidosamente a Draco y esté acabó sonriendo y ofreciéndole su propia chuchería en forma de alitas de pollo. Delicadamente, como una melindrosa señorita, la yegua cogió cada trozo y los paladeó, para acabar lamiendo la mano del muchacho con una lengua suave y caliente. Agarrando las crines en la mano y saltando al lomo, detrás de las alas, Draco miró a Harry que ya estaba sobre Tenebrus. Una mirada maliciosa se cruzó entre los chicos y ambos salieron al trote, con una ligera incitación a sus monturas. Tras una vuelta al claro, entre las exclamaciones de sus compañeros que les veían moverse como sentados en el aire, Harry taloneó vigorosamente a Tenebrus y el semental desplegó las alas, remontando el vuelo en un salto. Darkness les siguió un segundo después y la risa de los chicos se dejo oír por el aire, mientras desaparecían de la vista, ocultos por las copas de los árboles.

Dolores anotaba furiosamente, ignorada por Hagrid, que encaminó a la clase hacia la orilla del lago. Sobrevolando el bosque, los chicos competían amistosamente y enfilaron el lago, dando una vuelta sobre él. Con una suave palmada y un murmullo, Harry indicó a su montura:

-Fantástico, Tenebrus… pero creo que tenemos que volver…

El animal emitió una aguda llamada, y enfiló hacia la orilla, entre las risas de Draco, cerca del grupo de alumnos boquiabiertos. Cuando aterrizaron, los dos acariciaron y murmuraron elogios a sus monturas y estas les empujaron con el hocico, gruñendo suavemente.


	29. Chapter 29

Bien, para los que no han hecho los deberes….

Raven, el cuervo. Odin, rey de los dioses escandinavos, Es el dios de la sabiduría, la guerra y la muerte. Pero también dios de la magia, la poesía, la profecía, la victoria y la caza. Recibe información de dos cuervos que se posan sobre sus hombros. También posee dos lobos.

Deimos, la personificación del terror. Acompañaba a su padre en la guerra. Hijo de Ares, el dios de la guerra, y de Afrodita, la diosa del amor, la lujuria, la belleza, la sexualidad y la reproducción.

Leviatan. Es una bestia marina del Antiguo Testamento, a menudo asociada con Satanás, creada por Dios.(Génesis 1:21) Dios creó un Leviatán macho y una hembra, entonces mató a la hembra y la dio de comer para los honestos, ya que si los leviatanes llegaran a procrear, entonces el mundo no podría interponérseles.

Hati En la mitología nórdica Hati (del nórdico antiguo, significa odio ) era un lobo que perseguía a Máni (la luna) por el cielo todas las noches. Cada vez que lograba acercarse a su presa se producían eclipses lunares.

Grim. Es una criatura asociada con un augurio de muerte. Tiene la fantasmal forma de un perro negro gigante. Si una persona ve a un Grim, se dice que la muerte ronda su persona.

Ahora, un poquito de acción! Si, por fin, "algo", aunque no es lo que esperáis, mentes calenturientas.

¿PUEDO DORMIR CONTIGO?

La noche de Halloween, Lord Riddle, en su disfraz de Voldemort, se había desplazado a la vieja Riddle Manor, y congregado a los mortífagos de bajo nivel que aun estaban libres. Con estrictas ordenes y haciendo conocer su descontento, el temible mago había hecho saber que tenía un nuevo círculo interno, en el que seguían estando Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Fenrir, y dos nuevos miembros, a los que conocerían por sus apodos Grim y Hati. Colagusano recibió el encargo de vigilar de cerca las actividades de algunos miembros de la Orden y especialmente del Ministerio. El hombre era útil, especialmente en su poco llamativa forma de animago ratuno, pero tenía que ser férreamente controlado. La mayoría de convocados, apenas un par de docenas, no estaban marcados, y eran simpatizantes poco beligerantes, que acataron con presteza las órdenes de mantenerse calmados y seguir los dictados de Lord Malfoy, y de no interferir con Severus, su prometido ni sus aprendices: Granger, Potter y el joven Malfoy eran intocables.

El resto de posibles seguidores de sus verdaderos ideales, fueron poco a poco percatándose del cambio en la actitud de Lord y Lady Narcisa, de Lord Gévaudan y de su deferencia para con un nuevo invitado en su círculo social, un hombre maduro y sereno, de presencia poderosa, Lord Tyrone Michael Ryan, recién llegado de un largo periplo por Europa del Este. (Joven soldado-Protector del pueblo-Pequeño rey)

Se aproximaban las Navidades, y Harry estaba de un humor extraño. Estaba al mismo tiempo temiendo y deseando volver. Reunirse con los Malfoy y con su abuelo…la palabra aun sonaba rara en su boca, pero era la verdad. Volvían a casa para Navidad. Hermione, por supuesto, venía con ellos. Era gracioso, pero las trenzas infantiles la hacían parecer al mismo tiempo madura e inocente. El viaje de regreso fue casi tan pesado como el de principio de curso, iban apretujados, pero no tanto. Algunos alumnos se quedaban en el castillo…

La primera parada para Harry fue en Prince Manor. Severus quería revisar las barreras de la mansión, y recoger algunas cosas. Así que el grupo se dividió en King Cross. Harry y Severus se fueron a Prince Manor, y Remus, Hermione y Sirius, disfrazado de Tizón, se marcharon a Grimnauld Place. Draco acompaño a Lucius de regreso a Malfoy Manor para una rápida visita al hogar familiar. De todas formas, al día siguiente iban a reunirse todos en Grimmauld Place.

Esa noche Harry se encargó en solitario de preparar la cama para su Maestro. Descubrió cuidadosamente el lecho y buscó un pijama de seda azul oscuro, uno que tenía bordado en el pecho el escudo de los Prince y lo deposito cuidadosamente junto a la almohada, rozando con la yema de los dedos el minucioso trabajo de bordado. Revisó con la vista la estancia…todo estaba en su lugar, el baúl de Severus junto a la puerta, y la mayoría de sus ropas sobre la banqueta. Harry recogió con cuidado la túnica, el pantalón y la camisa y mirando furtivamente hacia la puerta del baño, apenas entreabierta, olfateó con cuidado las ropas. Suspiró suavemente, acariciando las prendas y entrecerró los verdes ojos. La ropa olía a una exquisita mezcla del olor personal de Severus y su loción, acentuada por una pizca de sudor en la camisa. Con una nueva mirada a la puerta de donde salía un ligero vapor, Harry salió del dormitorio con paso suave, apretando contra su pecho el bulto de ropa, cerrando con mucho cuidado, y encaminándose a su propio dormitorio, al otro lado del pasillo. Apenas cerró la puerta, Harry se llevó una mano a los pantalones, mordiéndose los labios y trasteando nerviosamente con la cremallera, apoyado en la madera por las caderas. Hundiendo la cara en la camisa entre sus manos, el muchacho se masturbó rápida y furiosamente, jadeando entrecortadamente, moviendo la cabeza y murmurando incoherencias, sin dejar de olfatear ni un momento. Cuando el chorro de semen, blancuzco y pegajoso, brotó de entre sus dedos, las piernas de muchacho se vencieron y Harry resbaló lentamente hacia el suelo, gimiendo un nombre ahogadamente, los ojos cerrados.

Tras un rato de jadeos, el chico alzó la cabeza y gimió sordamente un improperio, ante el estado de su ropa. Limpiándose la mano en las ya sucias perneras del pantalón, Harry se levantó trabajosamente y desvaneció los restos de su alivio de la ropa y el suelo con un hechizo limpiador apresurado. Con un murmullo, llamó a Bells, la elfina y la criaturita se apreció con un sonoro plop delante de él.

-¿Qué puede hacer Bells por…el joven amo Harry?

Harry estaba aun algo agitado y no notó la leve vacilación de la elfina, ni su mirada hacia un punto cercano a la puerta. Con un murmullo cansado, el moreno susurró en voz amable:

-¿Podrías encargarte de que estén limpias para mañana por la mañana, Bells y de dejarlas en el equipaje de Severus, por favor?

Tomando el bulto de ropas dobladas de encima de la cama, la elfina inclinó levemente la cabeza y murmuró:

-Por supuesto, joven amo. ¿Necesita algo más?

Harry iba a denegar, pero cambió de idea y murmuró:

-Si me das un minuto, mi ropa también está sucia…

-Por supuesto, joven amo.

La elfina se giró hacia la puerta y miró con ojos acusadores hacia esta, mientras a su espalda, Harry se desnudaba por completo, apresuradamente, dejando las ropas en el suelo en un confuso montón. El chico caminó hacia la puerta del baño y murmuró desde este…

Ya esta, Bells. Muchas gracias. ¿Podrías mirar después la cesta del baño de Severus? El resto de su ropa debe estar ahí…

-Bells ya lo sabe, pero agradece el recordatorio. El joven amo es muy amable.

Con el ceño levemente fruncido, la elfina abrió la puerta de la habitación y se giró hacia el interior de esta, dejando la hoja abierta detrás de ella.

-Buenas noches, Joven amo.

-Buenas noches Bells…

Llegó la apagada respuesta, mientras sonaba un grifo. La elfina cerró la puerta lentamente y miró con aire ceñudo a un trozo de pared, y apuntando a este con un dedo flaco y nudoso, exclamó en tono regañón:

-El amo no debería entrar así en la habitación del joven amo Harry. No está bien. No es correcto. Soy solo una elfina vieja y testaruda, pero el joven no se merece que le haga eso. No señor.

Severus se hizo visible en el pasillo, apenas vestido en un albornoz y con cara de culpabilidad, y sin decir nada, entró en su propio dormitorio. Le había entrado una morbosa curiosidad al sorprender el gesto de Harry, e invisible, le había seguido. Le estaba bien empleado. La curiosidad mató al gato, o eso dicen…y ahora estaba duro como una piedra. La apresurada y ruda, casi brutal masturbación, había excitado sus sentidos pero oír su nombre murmurado con tono cargado de pasión por el muchacho, eso casi le había arrastrado detrás de él, simplemente, viéndole gemir su nombre con tan evidente deseo. Se vistió lentamente, llevando las ropas al baño, lo menos que le hacía falta ahora es que Harry se diese cuenta de su estado. Aunque la mayoría de sus alumnos lo pensasen, él no era de hielo, era humano y tenía…sentimientos y necesidades. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación y los pasos tímidos, casi furtivos, de los pies descalzos del chico. Miro con el ceño fruncido el bulto delator en su pantalón, que se resistía a desaparecer, y se cubrió con un batín, pero aun así… Finalmente resignado, murmuró un hechizo, uno usado en medicina para deshacerse de erecciones inoportunas y embarazosas, especialmente las provocadas por exámenes médicos. Con un gesto de incomodidad – forzar a toda la sangre acumulada en el pene a retornar al sistema circulatorio no era nada agradable y la molestia perduraría unas horas - se ajustó el cinturón y se pasó las manos por el pelo húmedo.

Harry estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, y alzó la mirada con aire azorado, las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y los ojos aun brillantes. Severus se preguntó cuantas veces había hecho aquello…escurrirse para…y regresar como si tal cosa luego…Desde luego, aquello no quería decir nada, era solo…solo una típica fantasía adolescente. ¿Quién no ha fantaseado con algún profesor o profesora? Una fase de experimentación tal vez. Draco y él hacían una buena pareja y él…Harry se merecía mucho más que un espía cínico y frustrado…con edad suficiente para ser su padre y que en su juventud estuvo tontamente encaprichado de su madre, su única amiga…hasta que con su ayuda, se dio cuenta de lo evidente…le gustaban mucho más los chicos…

Harry le cepilló el negro y lacio pelo, lenta y suavemente, hasta dejarlo sedoso, seco y brillante. El muchacho se apresuró a enviar con un gesto de la mano el cepillo de carey de regreso al baño y le desató el lazo del batín. Severus hizo aparecer una sonrisa calmada en su rostro, y Harry bajó la mirada y dejó la prenda sobre la banqueta. Apagó las luces, y Severus se sentó en la cama, listo para irse a dormir. Removiendo los pies descalzos, azorado, Harry murmuró:

-¿Puedo…puedo dormir contigo Maestro? Nunca tengo pesadillas cuando…cuando duermo con Draco…

Harry bajó aun más los ojos y se sonrojó. Sus últimas palabras habían sido poco más que un susurro. Severus le miró, parecía nervioso, inquieto y murmuró:

-Puedo darte una poción para dormir sin sueños esta noche Harry … ¼ de dosis bastará, si lo mezclas con ¼ de poción ordinaria para dormir…

Harry denegó levemente y se mordió el labio ligeramente. No era la primera vez que Harry reusaba un hipnótico. Al muchacho no le hacían mucha gracia las pociones somníferas más fuertes…porque a veces, todo lo que hacían era dejarle atrapado en sus propias pesadillas sin poder despertar y eso le hacía angustiarse aun más. Severus suspiró y asintió.

-Esta bien, vamos a la cama…

Harry se deslizó de inmediato entre las sabanas y se acomodó en el lado contrario al favorito de Severus. Dándole un leve beso en la frente y deseándole las buenas noches, el hombre se tumbó en su lado de la cama y cerró los ojos, intentado relajarse. Iba a ser una noche muy larga. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, pero ambos fingían estar dormidos, cada uno en su lado de la cama. Al cabo de tal vez algo más de una, y seguro que no más de un par de horas, Harry susurró muy bajito y con voz ahogada su nombre. Y Severus no reaccionó. El chico se movió levemente, el colchón le transmitía sus movimientos y se deslizó más cerca de él. Una mano, tímida y suave rozó la suya, tentativa, mientras Severus le oía contener la respiración, que había aumentado a un ritmo rápido pero superficial. Alentado al parecer por su impasibilidad, el muchacho le sujeto suavemente la mano, y se acercó más a él, exhalando un suspiro ahogado, hasta rozar con su rostro su hombro.

Severus siguió inmóvil, respirando lenta y pausadamente, físicamente relajado, aunque su mente era un torbellino. Ayudaba un poco la imposibilidad física de…haría falta una dosis doble de afrodisíaco para sobreponerse al malestar de antes, aunque el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de Harry estaba probando ser un eficaz estimulante…¿A esto se veía reducido? ¿A desear a quien le estaba por completo prohibido? A provocar cualquier roce, cualquier contacto…aun sabiendo que eso era todo cuanto podía tener de él…La respiración del muchacho cambió, sacando a Severus de sus pensamientos. Temblaba, muy levemente, casi como si tuviese frío…Y entonces lo notó. La humedad en su manga, y el leve tremor en su respiración. Harry estaba llorando, silenciosa y ahogadamente, quizás sí que había tenido una pesadilla y no quería despertarle… No sabía muy bien qué hacer, si abandonar su pretensión, fingir que se despertaba…cada opción implicaba un riesgo diferente. Finalmente optó por moverse ligeramente, como si se reacomodara en sueños y se giró hacia él.

Harry se quedó muy quieto, y su respiración se hizo más rápida. Sobre todo cuando Severus, en un nuevo movimiento, deslizó su brazo sobre el pecho del muchacho. Sin embargo, pronto la respiración de Harry se hizo más suave y el muchacho lloró silenciosamente durante un largo rato, antes de caer dormido realmente. Severus abrió los ojos y le miró dormir a su lado, iluminado tan solo por la tenue luz de la luna. Dormido, parecía tan joven e inocente, el negro pelo desparramado en desordenados bucles…El hombre se mordió los labios reprimiendo la amargura…él había destruido esa inocencia, él se la había arrebatado… Harry bostezó suavemente en sueños, más calmado, murmurando algo y Severus le acarició levemente el pelo. El muchacho se apretó contra su costado, girándose hacia él, instintivamente apoyando mas su cabeza contra su hombro y Severus dejó caer la mano sobre la espalda del muchacho, acariciándole sutilmente sobre el pijama. Suspirando, Harry se apretó aun mas contra él, montando una pierna entre las suyas, colocando una mano apoyada sobre el amplio pecho, hasta estar confortable. Inmóvil, contemplándole, Severus pasó aun bastante tiempo despierto, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerle entre sus brazos…atesorándola en su memoria, como una hormiguita que se prepara para el más crudo invierno, acopiando y preservando cuanto pudiera de este íntimo contacto, de ese calor, para resistir las crudas heladas…aunque fuese solo un espejismo…un precioso e inalcanzable sueño.


	30. Chapter 30

Solo para que la cosa se aclare más…un tercero entra en escena. ¿Recordáis al mortifago de melena castaña? ¡Pues aquí le tenemos de nuevo! ¡Qué disfrutéis de mi versión de un personaje mal aprovechado!

LA PETICIÓN

Esa misma noche en Malfoy Manor, Draco estaba disfrutando de una cena familiar. Su madre le había malcriado hasta el punto del bochorno durante toda la tarde con sus mimos, pero el rubio estaba feliz de verla. Acababan de terminar la cena, bastante temprana, y estaban sentados todos juntos en uno de los salones favoritos del muchacho, la sala de música, y su madre tocaba el piano, mientras su padre jugueteaba con una copa de licor entre las manos, absorto en la música, con Draco acurrucado a su lado, arrullado por la música y el cálido confort que emanaba del contacto con su padre, que mantenía la otra mano descuidadamente sobre sus hombros. Un elfo entró en silencio, y murmuró unas palabras al oído de su amo, interrumpiendo la paz de la velada íntima. Lucius se irguió y dejó la copa sobre la mesita auxiliar y murmuró en voz clara y audible:

-Hazle pasar al salón azul, Pearl. Y dispón los refrigerios apropiados.

La elfina se inclinó y salió de la estancia. Narcisa dejó de tocar y volvió sus ojos celestes hacia su esposo, con una ceja levemente alzada. Draco se sentó, para permitir que su padre se levantase y contempló curioso a sus padres. Con un carraspeo, Lucius anunció:

-Tenemos una visita inesperada, Cissy. Debemos cambiarnos.

Narcisa elevó aun más la ceja y Draco susurró:

-Me retiro entonces padre…buenas noches…

El joven se había levantado y se acercaba para darle un beso de despedida, cuando Lucius murmuró, evidentemente algo inquieto:

-Tu presencia es requerida, Draco. Atuendo formal, por favor. Dentro de tres cuartos de hora en el salón azul.

Draco inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente ante el tono formal, y asintió sin más preguntas, aunque era evidente que estaba desconcertado. Las dos cejas de Narcisa dibujaron dos arcos simétricos y la mujer vio salir a su confuso hijo por la puerta del gabinete. Girándose hacia su esposo encontró sus ojos grises y este murmuró:

-Nuestro visitante tiene un requerimiento, Cissy. Uno que involucra a Draco.

Lucius ofreció el brazo a su esposa y murmuró:

-Cambiémonos deprisa y tengamos una charla con él antes de que Draco se nos una, querida.

Diez minutos después, la pareja entraba serenamente en el salón azul. Era el salón donde usualmente se realizaban acuerdos y contratos, porque los antiguos hechizos y protecciones impedían que se mintiese en el. Desde luego, uno podía omitir decir la verdad entre sus paredes, pero no falsearla. Todo lo que se dijese en él era verdad, tal vez no toda, pero ya era algo. Lucius vestía de pies a cabeza de negro, con una túnica de tafetán profusamente bordada en azabache en los hombros y parte alta de la espalda, las bocamangas, ruedo y los bordes frontales en que se prolongaba el cuello. Camisa blanca de seda, corbata verde y plata vieja y gemelos con el emblema de su casa y pantalones de Tweed negro, con chaleco a juego. Narcisa lucía un vestido turquesa hasta los tobillos de seda con profusos bordados en tono algo más oscuro en el discreto escote, el ruedo y las mangas ajustadas al brazo. Ceñido al busto y cuerpo, suelto desde la cintura, ganando amplitud hasta el suelo. Y se cubría con una túnica azul de igual tejido, adornada con bordados turquesa en las amplias bocamangas, bordes frontales y ruedo. Llevaba pendientes de aguamarina, con un colgante coordinado montado sobre platino. Y zapatos de tacón confeccionados de tela bordada con strass a juego con el vestido.

Su visitante, un hombre alto, de recias espaldas y cabello castaño con algunas hebras grises, aguardaba de pie en el centro del salón, ignorando al elfo que disponía copas, bebidas variadas y algunas cosas de picar. Lucía una túnica de viaje, de color azul oscuro, con discretos bordados en las mangas y las solapas. Debajo, llevaba un pantalón gris oscuro con chaleco a juego, camisa color celeste y discreta corbata azul. Inclinó levemente la cabeza al oírles entrar y tendió la mano hacia Narcisa. Besando la mano de la dama murmuró:

-Narcisa…tan bella como siempre.

La mujer sonrió levemente, y el hombre se giró hacia su marido, tendiéndole la mano. Con un apretón, en el que ninguno de los dos dejó de mirar a los ojos de otro, los tres dieron por concluidas las formalidades y Lucius ofreció en silencio asiento al hombre. Tras ofrecer y servir una copa para todos, y una vez acomodados e intercambiadas las preguntas corteses de rigor, Lucius carraspeó un poco y murmuró:

-Me ha sorprendido tu visita, Rosier…y más aun, el motivo de la misma.

El castaño dejó la copa de vino a un lado y ladeó levemente la cabeza. Su ojos color hielo estudiaron la figura de Lucius y después la de Narcisa. Con un leve olfateo, el hombretón asintió levemente y murmuró en voz grave y profunda, levemente ronca:

-Créeme Lucius, nadie está más sorprendido que yo. No creí que esto fuese a sucederme a estas alturas…me había resignado…a la soledad.

Narcisa apretó la copa entre sus dedos, muy levemente, y sus ojos relucieron. En un tono calmado, cordial pero frio, la mujer preguntó:

-Que yo sepa, no has tenido contacto con él desde hace tiempo, así que, ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto? ¿Por qué ahora?

El hombre se encogió de hombros y agitó la castaña melena, visiblemente nervioso. Narcisa podía parecer una frágil bailarina comparada con su musculatura, pero nada era comparable a la furia de una madre…

-El Lord quería estar seguro de que conocía el olor de los nuevos miembros del círculo, y me envió una pieza de ropa de cada uno de ellos. De Sirius y de Harry… de Remus... Pero había algo más mezclado con aquellos aromas, atrayente, familiar pero nuevo, pero no podía ponerle rostro o nombre, así que solicité una prenda de todos los habitantes de la casa…Cuando olí la ropa de Draco…me desconcerté. Se parecía al olor que recordaba de él, de niño, pero más maduro, y había cambiado, era ligeramente diferente…Por más vueltas que le daba…no había otra explicación. Draco se está haciendo adulto, está madurando físicamente…el verano que viene cumplirá dieciséis años, es la edad en que las herencias mágicas se activan, cuando se libera plenamente la magia de un joven mago…tan solo le faltará un año para ser legalmente adulto…Lo que olía en el, eran feromonas, llamándome, diciéndome…que él es mi compañero, mi verdadera pareja.

Lucius dejó su copa y miró intensamente a su amigo.

-¿Eres consciente de que Draco no te conoce más que como Elwyn Tusk Rosier? ¿Qué no sabe nada de…tu otra personalidad? ¿Qué es probable que tema a…?

El hombretón bajó la mirada al suelo y asintió. Alzó de nuevo los claros ojos y murmuró:

-Por eso estoy aquí…solo quiero conocerle y darle la oportunidad de conocerme a mí, al verdadero Elwyn, antes de decirle…que también soy…Fenrir Greyback.

Narcisa cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y miró con curiosidad al hombre. Nunca, le había visto vacilar de esa manera, actuar con algo menos que completa seguridad. Elwyn era un líder, y como Fenrir el guía entre gran parte de los suyos, y un mago seguro de sí mismo y de su lugar en el mundo ante la sociedad mágica. Pero como la mayoría de criaturas, ante su pareja se sentía inseguro, sobre todo, porque como hombre lobo, su pareja podía no sentirse atraída por él en absoluto. Es más, dada la mala fama de su especie, el rechazo era más que probable. Y para Rosier, no sería la primera vez que alguien le daba de lado por su condición. Era inusual, pero al parecer, el destino le daba una oportunidad. La mujer se reclinó levemente en su asiento y murmuró:

-¿Sabes que Draco y Harry son los Aprendices de Severus? ¿Y que entre ellos se ha desarrollado…una relación?

El hombre suspiró pesadamente y reordenó el frontal de su túnica, la mirada nuevamente baja. Se deslizó una mano por el espeso cabello, retirándolo hacia atrás y asintió, mirando de nuevo a sus anfitriones. Tragó saliva y susurró:

-Lo sé. También sé que Harry es…familia de nuestro Lord. Que es una pareja mucho más apropiada y ventajosa, en todos los aspectos. Y que mis oportunidades…son casi nulas con Draco.

Elwyn Tusk Rosier, (también conocido desde la muerte de su padre como Fenrir Greyback como hombre lobo) actual Lord Gévaudan, tras el fallecimiento de su padre y hermano y primer heredero, apretó la mandíbula y cuadró los robustos hombros, haciendo marcarse sus músculos bajo la ropa. Sus ojos relucieron, volviéndose más claros y trasparentes y añadió con nueva seguridad:

-Pero no por eso voy a dejar de intentarlo. Es muy raro que un hombre lobo encuentre y cierre el vínculo con su verdadera pareja, y la mayoría nos contentamos con…otras personas. Tengo una oportunidad, por pequeña que sea, de emparejarme con él. Y no voy a renunciar a ella. Por eso estoy aquí. Para exponer mí caso y solicitar acceso formal a él. No puedo pedir más.

Narcisa le miró de arriba abajo y murmuró con una sonrisa helada en sus labios:

-Tócale un solo pelo en contra de su voluntad, Rosier, y te arrancare los testículos para hacértelos comer luego, ¿Esta claro?

El hombre lobo tragó saliva audiblemente y susurró ahogadamente un "Si señora". Lucius deslizó una mano hasta sujetar la de su esposa entre la suya, atrayendo su atención y murmuró:

-Querida, Elwyn es todo un caballero, no hace falta recordarle que Draco es aún menor de edad…ni las normas de estos casos. Entiendo entonces, que propones…un cortejo formal?

-Creo que es lo mejor, pero no quiero que Draco se sienta forzado…quiero que tenga claro que la decisión es suya, completamente suya; ni mía, ni vuestra, suya por entero.

Lucius esbozó una leve sonrisa ladeada y asintió…eso debía de gustarle mucho a su pequeño. La posibilidad de decidir…

-Mi hijo debe estar a punto de llegar, oigamos que tiene que decir…

Draco apresuró el paso por el corredor, sin correr, por supuesto, y llegó poco a poco ante las grandes puertas dobles del salón azul. Sabía cuál era el uso de la estancia, pero estaba confuso sobre porqué se requería su presencia. Aun no tenia edad para entrar en negociaciones comerciales, y el único tipo de contrato en que su palabra podía ser requerido era…El rubio dilató los grises ojos y jadeó con repentina sorpresa. Aun era muy pronto para eso y de todas maneras, él estaba con… No podía ser, ¿verdad?. El joven colocó las manos en el picaporte y respiró hondo un par de veces, antes de abrir con suavidad. Cuando cruzó el umbral de las puertas, tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él. Los de sus padres, y los de un hombre tal vez unos pocos años más joven que su padre, que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Con un saludo cortes y una inclinación de cabeza, Draco se acercó a su padre, en el amplio sofá que el matrimonio Malfoy ocupaba frente a su invitado. Mirándole a los ojos, Lucius murmuró en tono formal:

-Draco, ¿recuerdas a Elwyn Tusk Rosier, el actual Lord Gévaudan? Nunca fuisteis formalmente presentados… Hace mucho tiempo, y tú eras muy pequeño aun…

Draco asintió y tendió la mano con cortesía, rebuscando en su memoria.

-Encantado de volver a verle Lord Gévaudan, es un placer.

-El placer es mío, joven Draco. Y por favor, llámame Elwyn, Tusk o Rosier, como prefieras.

Draco se sentó junto a su padre y aguardó expectante, tratando de hacer memoria. Un miembro del círculo interno, parte del pequeño grupo de confianza de Lord. Que el recordara, no había una Lady Gévaudan, ni hijos, pero eso no quería decir nada…habían pasado años, y el hombre podía ser viudo o venir en representación de una sobrina…porque si recordaba que tenía un hermano mayor… Draco se sonrojó levísimamente bajo la intensa mirada de un extraño color azul trasparente del hombre y Lucius estudió los gestos y reacciones de ambos, mientras Narcisa conducía una pequeña charla intrascendente, como buena anfitriona. Elwyn parecía olfatear a cada instante, muy levemente, pero sus ojos se habían vuelto brillantes y relucientes. Draco contestaba con educación, sin dar muestra alguna de saber de qué iba todo aquello, pero sin perder el ligero rubor en las mejillas. Cuando el adulto preguntó por sus hazañas de quidditch, el joven rió suavemente y se distendió en una respuesta más jovial y relajada sobre un tópico más agradable. Eso dio paso a que el rubito contase su aventura con los tresthals, y relatara su vuelo sobre el lago. Elwyn bebió cada palabra, cada gesto, visiblemente complacido, sonriendo ligeramente y asintiendo en los momentos oportunos.

-Tu hijo es un joven valiente, Lucius. Inteligente y valiente. Lo recordaba como un pilluelo travieso e inquieto, de encantadora sonrisa. Se convertirá en un elegante caballero, estoy seguro.

Draco no pudo evitar removerse ligeramente ante el elogio y sonrió suavemente. Lucius alzó levemente una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Con tono ligeramente reservado comenzó a hablar.

-Draco, hijo mío, Lord Gévaudan nos ha hecho una propuesta, una que requiere tu aceptación.

Draco se irguió junto a su padre, colocando las manos en el regazo e inclinó levemente la cabeza ante el hombre. Sus sospechas habían sido acertadas. El nombre de la novia ni siquiera había sido mencionado ante él, probablemente sus padres habían dado su conformidad antes de su llegada. Con un hilo de voz, pero sin dejar traslucir emoción alguna, se giró hacia su padre y susurró:

-Haré lo que ordenes, padre. Sé cuál es mi deber. Pero mi contrato…supone una demora necesaria.

Lucius asintió. Como todos los hijos de la buena sociedad, Draco sabía que el matrimonio tenía muy poco que ver con sus sentimientos, y todo con las relaciones de la familia. Al ser un Aprendiz, su círculo de posibilidades se estrechaba aun más…Harry era una de ellas y al parecer, una que sería bien aceptada…Pero Lucius nunca había deseado imponer algo tan frio a su único hijo…dentro de lo razonable, Draco debía ser capaz de escoger a quien más le agradase. Con calma, el patriarca de los Malfoy añadió, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su hijo, súbitamente desprovistos de lustre y brillo:

-Me agrada oírte decir eso Draco. Pero el caso es un tanto…peculiar. Elwyn Tusk Rosier y actual Lord Gévaudan ha solicitado…permiso para cortejarte formalmente Draco. Un cortejo abierto. Si la oferta no es de tu agrado, puedes rechazarla, nadie va a presionarte. Si la aceptas, tampoco estás obligado a nada. En cualquier momento, puedes decidir terminar el proceso, sin repercusiones. Lord Gévaudan no quiere forzarte a admitirle como pretendiente, ni como esposo, si llegase el caso. Y yo tampoco voy a hacerlo. La decisión es tuya, Draco. Solo tuya.

El muchacho había abierto ligeramente la boca, y miraba atónito a su padre y al hombre que había formulado tan extraña petición, perdida por un instante la compostura. Cerrando la boca y recobrando un gesto más calmado, Draco miró de nuevo al hombre, de arriba abajo, con nuevos ojos, cruzando el azul con el gris de su mirada. En su sociedad, aquello era lo más parecido a una declaración de amor formal…pero…era imposible, apenas se conocían…Al menos, era un hombre y físicamente agraciado…El rubor se intensificó en sus pálidas mejillas cuando Draco imaginó fugazmente como debían ser los músculos cubiertos por aquellas ropas y el rubio heredero bajó la cabeza levemente…Lord Gévaudan tenía todas las ventajas de su parte, era adulto, y podía sencillamente haber solicitado su mano, sin darle opción; e imponer sus condiciones, negociar el contrato matrimonial con sus padres, sin pedirle su opinión, puesto que no era necesaria. El cortejo suponía una molestia innecesaria. Algo rescatado de tiempos pasados. Su oferta…era inusitada y generosa, muy considerada para con él. A Draco le gustó la sensación que crecía en su estómago, una que le decía que el otro le respetaba como para considerarle su igual…para darle poder en la negociación, cuando realmente en sus circunstancias, la mayoría de jóvenes no tienen opción alguna. Con una sonrisa lenta, que creció hasta que iluminó sus ojos con nueva luz, Draco susurró:

-Me siento honrado y halagado de ser merecedor de la atención de alguien como Ud., Lord Gévaudan. Valoro y agradezco la opción que me brinda con su generosidad… pero también me siento un tanto desconcertado de oír la propuesta de entrar en un cortejo tan…poco habitual…

Mirando a sus padres, el muchacho susurró:

-¿Podría…hablar unos minutos a solas con Lord Gévaudan? ¿Por favor?

Los azules ojos del hombre relucieron y su rostro varonil, de fuerte mandíbula y rasgos marcados, se cubrió de una semisonrisa que dejó ver una dentadura fuerte y blanca. El hombre inclinó levemente la cabeza y miró de nuevo a los ojos de mercurio, levemente manchados de pequeñas motas de azul, y murmuró en voz grave pero suave:

-Por favor…omite el tratamiento, te lo ruego…Draco.

Draco asintió suavemente y murmuró su nombre lentamente:

-Como desee, Elwyn…

Narcisa pareció sorprendida, pero Lucius asintió antes de que su mujer pudiese negarse.

-Quince minutos. En este salón. Después volveré a por ti, Draco. Y Mafalda se quedara todo el rato con vosotros. No me defraudes…

El joven asintió rápidamente y aunque su madre miraba con aire asesino al último de los Rosier, no dijo nada. Una anciana elfina, se presentó ante Lord Malfoy y escuchó atentamente las instrucciones. Había sido carabina de los jóvenes Malfoy durante tres generaciones, vigilando por el cumplimiento del protocolo en todos los compromisos de la familia, y velando por el honor de sus cargos. Incluso había sido solicitada para similares servicios por otras familias de prestigio, en ciertos enlaces muy importantes. Era vieja, pero determinada, y apretándose el lazo del delantal blanco que ajustaba a su cintura la toalla que llevaba enrollada a modo de toga, se sentó en un rincón del sofá que ocupaba Draco, sacando una labor de calceta de un bolsillo del delantal, ignorando aparentemente a todos, mientras sus padres abandonaban el salón.

Elwyn se levantó de su asiento e hizo un gesto indicando el sofá y preguntó:

-¿Puedo?

-Por favor…

Tras mirar unos segundos al hombre sentado ahora a su lado, Draco murmuró suavemente:

-Quisiera saber que espera de mí, y por qué me ha escogido, Elwyn.

El hombre pareció meditar su respuesta y Draco supo que parte de ella al menos, le resultaba incómoda. Era evidente que fuese cual fuese el motivo, no todo iba a ser revelado…Frustrado, la magia de la sala no la había afectado tanto antes, el hombre se pasó la mano por el cabello, y se mordió los labios. Le miró con aire desesperado, realmente desesperado y murmuró:

-No puedo darte las respuestas al porque…aun, Draco. Y lo siento. Porque realmente me gustaría poder dártelas. Pero aun no es el momento. Y dejándome llevar por mis más locas esperanzas…desearía que al final de esto, si me aceptas…me amases, Draco. Merecer tu amor es la meta.

El joven ladeó la cabeza cada vez mas intrigado y susurró:

-¿Quiere decir…que está…enamorado de mí?

El hombre de cabello castaño claro, matizado de leves hebras grises, murmuró esbozando una sonrisa tímida:

-No puedo pretender tal cosa cuando apenas hace unos minutos que te conozco; mis recuerdo de ti son los de un niño dulce, vivaracho y encantador Draco, y ahora eres casi un hombre, una persona completamente diferente…y sin embargo, me siento fuertemente atraído hacia ti. Con un poco de tiempo…no dudo de que me enamoraré de ti, Draco. Eres… muy atractivo, e inteligente. Valiente y fuerte. Solo quiero tener la oportunidad de conocerte mejor y descubrirte, Draco.

El rubio asintió y recolocó las manos sobre el regazo, mirando al hombre. Con un susurró y sin dejar de mirarle musitó, la cabeza alta y los ojos relucientes:

-¿Conoce al otro aprendiz de mi Maestro?

Los ojos color aguamarina se cubrieron de una ligera sombra, pero el hombre asintió ligeramente, murmurando con tono calmado y neutral:

-No hemos sido presentados formalmente, pero si, se quién es. Nuestro Lord me asignó como tarea conocer a todos los miembros de su nuevo círculo y Harry Potter forma parte de él.

Draco estudió el rostro varonil ante él. Había esperado una demanda inmediata de fidelidad, después de todo, si el cortejo llegaba a buen fin, el hombre sería su esposo, y siendo el mayor de ambos, el cabeza de familia según la ley. Decidido a tener sus respuestas, el rubio decidió que la franqueza y ausencia de tacto de un Griffindor eran requeridas y murmuró, manteniendo la mirada fija en su pretendiente:

-¿Le molesta la idea de que él y yo…tengamos actualmente relaciones íntimas?

Elwyn dilató los ojos un instante y bajó la cabeza, visiblemente turbado y murmuró:

-¿Le quieres? Dímelo y me haré a un lado…tus padres no tienen que saber nada…en unas semanas les diré que no quiero seguir con esto y no te molestaré más. Tu felicidad es más importante que la mía, Draco y si Harry es el que puede dártela…me haré a un lado…

Draco estaba realmente confuso…algo no encajaba…era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pese a lo blatante de sus palabras…¿Nada de demandas ni furibundas amenazas contra su amante adolescente? Vale, Harry tenía detrás de él el respaldo del Lord…tal vez no era sensato proferir ninguna acusación en su contra…No sería la primera vez que un mago se quitaba de en medio un posible competidor en una situación como esta, simplemente, con coacciones. Y sin embargo…se le ofrecía la posibilidad de continuar con él?. El hombre seguía con la mirada baja, visiblemente abatido y Draco susurró suavemente:

-Elwyn…mi relación con Harry es… muy complicada…en parte por mi culpa, pero de una cosa estoy seguro…le quiero…

El hombre pareció encogerse en su sitio y Draco creyó ver un temblor en sus fuertes hombros.

-…pero tal vez mas como a un miembro de la familia que como a un amante…aunque hayamos mezclado el sexo en nuestra relación. La verdad, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo…pero por otro lado…había creído que…

Draco se calló, dejando vagar sus ojos por el fuego de la chimenea. Se había hecho a la idea de un compromiso con Harry, realmente, y era extraño pensar en otra posibilidad. El hombre asintió, los ojos azul hielo levemente esperanzados al buscar los grises del muchacho y murmuró apresuradamente:

-Recuerdo lo que es ser adolescente, Draco, y también sé lo que es tener una pareja…sin verdadero amor. Solo hormonas y calor…Y si los dos tenéis la fuerte relación habitual entre Aprendices… es fácil confundirse. No te culpo. Es natural y comprensible, por supuesto…Lo entiendo…

Draco le miró, el hombre estaba sonrojado y nervioso y dejándose llevar por un impulso, se inclinó a besarle en los labios, acallándole. Fue solo un roce, muy suave, tan rápido que Mafalda no tuvo tiempo ni de protestar. La elfina se encogió de hombros y continúo haciendo ganchillo. Solo un roce de labios, ni siquiera se habían abrazado. Era admisible. No en público, desde luego, pero estaban en privado. Los ojos –dos pedazos de hielo, ensombrecido ahora - estaban completamente dilatados, y aquellos labios, entreabiertos. Elwyn se había quedado…de piedra y Draco, completamente sonrojado, enlazó la mano en la del hombre y susurró:

-Hablaré con Harry. Lo nuestro...entiendo que es un error por mi parte, no había querido admitirlo…Conociéndolo, no tiene de que preocuparse. Realmente, tiene un fuerte complejo protector, me temo. Así que es muy posible que le someta al tercer grado...

Sonriendo suavemente, apretando ligeramente la mano del hombre entre sus dedos, el rubio adolescente susurró suavemente:

-Acepto y espero no defraudarle, Lord Gévaudan…aunque no sé lo saldrá de esto…

El hombre se inclinó sobre Draco, besándole suavemente de nuevo, lamiendo ligeramente sus rosados labios de seda antes de provocar el carraspeo admonitorio de Mafalda. Draco sonrió apaciblemente y sus ojos grises relucieron, oscurecidos hasta parecer de plomo. Elwyn apretó su mano sobre la del muchacho, englobándola entre ambas y mirándole intensamente murmuró:

-Estoy muy contento de que me des esta oportunidad…es todo lo que pido, Draco. Una oportunidad.

Tras una leve pausa y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, Lord Gévaudan murmuró con aire realmente conspiratorio:

-¿Cómo van tus estudios de Transformaciones? ¿Algún progreso en animagia?

Draco ladeó la cabeza ante él súbito cambio de tópico, pero sus ojos relucieron y asintió con una sonrisa radiante. Le gustaba la sensación de atraer la atención de alguien, por si mismo, y se perdió en una calurosa explicación sobre sus progresos. Tras unos minutos el joven preguntó con curiosidad ante la mirada cada vez más interesada del hombre:

¿Y Ud, Elwyn? ¿Es Ud. animago?

El hombre asintió sonriente y murmuró extendiendo la mano ante él

-Si lo soy…

El dorso de la mano se cubrió de corto pelo, ascendiendo rápidamente por la muñeca hasta el antebrazo, y las uñas se oscurecieron, haciéndose más largas y curvadas. Draco contempló atentamente el fenómeno, y con mucho cuidado, deslizó la yema de los dedos por el pelaje, de color castaño muy claro en la mano, casi crema, pero con sombras hacia el gris en el antebrazo, pasando por toda una escala de mezcla entre ambos. Elwyn sonrío ante la cara de asombro y delicia del muchacho y este continúo acariciando el parche de pelaje. Ambos estaban tan ensimismados, Draco murmurando hipótesis y descartándolas sobre la marcha casi al mismo tiempo, el adulto disfrutando del suave e inocente contacto, que ninguno notó la entrada de Lucius Malfoy. El hombre se paró en el umbral, y contempló con aire curioso como su hijo manoseaba y daba vueltas entre sus manos a una de las manos de Lord Gévaudan y preguntaba con aire intrigado, completamente absorbido:

-¿Puede ser alguna clase de ciervo?

El hombre rió con franqueza, dejando ir la cabeza atrás, en una carcajada sonora, relajada y distendida y Draco se enfurruñó, mirándole de reojo, antes de reírse alegremente también. Lucius carraspeó y su hijo alzó la mirada súbitamente, aun sosteniendo entre sus manos la del hombre. Mafalda se mantuvo sentada en su rincón y miró un instante a su amo, para después retornar a su aparente indiferencia y su labor de calceta. Bien, al parecer, nada había sucedido…nada fuera de lo permitido, se corrigió a si mismo Lucius. Sentándose frente a la pareja, mirando a uno y otro, el hombre rubio platino sonrió levemente y murmuró:

-Supongo entonces, que debo informar al Lord de estas nuevas circunstancias…Lord Gévaudan.

Ambos adultos estrecharon las manos, y se levantaron. Cuando acompañaron a su huésped hasta el salón donde se encontraba la chimenea conectada a la red pública Floo, el castaño se giró hacia Draco y este le ofreció la mano cortésmente, murmurando un suave hasta la vista. Mientras aun estrechaba la mano del joven, Elwyn se inclinó y le besó la mejilla, arrancándole un estremecimiento y deslizó la mano por su cabello platino susurrando en su oído:

-Hasta la vista, mi pequeño y fiero Dragón.

Y el hombre, aun sonriente, desapareció entre las llamas verdes, ante la atónita mirada de dos pares de ojos grises.


	31. Chapter 31

Bueno, Draco no se opone precisamente a su cortejo…

CONFESIONES EN GRIMMAULD PLACE

La llegada de Remus, Sirius y Hermione a Grimmauld Place supuso toda una novedad en la antigua casa. La joven aprendiza se enfrentó por vez primera a Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Tyrone Michael Ryan, también conocido como Lord Voldemort. Su apariencia ya por completo restaurada y humana, facilitó que la joven al menos no se sintiese repelida y Riddle hizo gala de su mejor sonrisa, gratamente sorprendido. Hermione se mostró encantada al ver la biblioteca Black, y se instaló en el único dormitorio libre en la tercera planta. Adyacente al de Riddle y el más cercano al de su Maestro disponible. Durante el resto de la noche, y durante la cena, Riddle se interesó por conocer y preguntar detalles del inicio de curso, de la amistad y relación de la joven con Harry y Draco, sus padres; llegando al extremo de examinar personalmente las huellas de las escasas sesiones de detenciones con Dolores Umbridge, acariciando delicadamente la piel del dorso de la mano de la muchacha.

Remus alzó una ceja, visiblemente perplejo, llegado un momento, y completamente desconcertado por la casi excesiva atención del Lord. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y Hermione se retiró con su permiso, quedando excusada de esperarle, ya que Remus quería hablar con Riddle. Sirius miró a uno y a otro, y frunció el ceño. Se olía un enfrentamiento, y se sirvió una copa de vino, reclinándose en la mesa. Remus sabía que algo extraño sucedía y miró ceñudo al hombre. Este se negó a responder con claridad, murmurando que simplemente, Hermione tenía una personalidad interesante. Sin embargo, sí que advirtió a Remus y a Sirius, de que en esas fiestas, esperaba la presencia más o menos asidua en la casa, del tercer miembro masculino de su antiguo círculo de confianza. Sirius asintió, y rebuscó en su memoria datos sobre el hombre. Aparentemente neutral en el plano político, aunque distanciado de la posición aperturista de Dumbledore. Su padre había sido más claramente militante de la facción opuesta y su hermano mayor había sido un conocido mortifago, ambos fallecidos en la 1ª guerra. Su familia, acaudalada y de raíces francesas como los Malfoy, era más discreta y menos notoria, pero muy tradicional, claramente a favor de la preservación de las antiguas tradiciones ancestrales. El hombre no había cursado estudios en Hogwarts, a diferencia de su hermano, sino en Beauxbatons, aparentemente preparándole para hacerse cargo de los negocios y posesiones que aun mantenía la familia en Francia, mientras su hermano era designado heredero del título y las propiedades en Inglaterra, como Lord Gévaudan. Sirius recordaba a Evans Rosier, su hermano, de la época de Hogwarts. Era unos años mayor que ellos, musculoso y muy metido en las Artes oscuras, buen duelista. Nunca hablaba de su hermano, y su simple mención parecía sacarle de sus casillas.

Con un seco gruñido, el licántropo había abandonado la cocina, seguido de Sirius que dedicó una mirada curiosa al Riddle. Remus comprobó que Hermione estaba bien, y trazó un par de barreras de vigilancia en torno a su puerta. Alzando una ceja en muda pregunta, Sirius miró a su pareja y el castaño gruño entre dientes:

-¿Es que no lo has visto? ¡Se moría por clavarle el diente!

Sirius puso una cara cómica, entre sorpresa, risa, y estupor y Remus le empujó hacia el dormitorio. Realmente…dicho así…sonaba raro, pero era lo que sus instintos clamaban y Remus se fiaba mucho de ellos.

Por la mañana, Hermione les sorprendió a todos con unas bandejas de desayuno, incluso una para Riddle, que había dejado previamente, transportadas por los elfos. En apacible relax familiar, los tres desayunaron, sentados sobre la cama de Sirius y Remus, mientras Dobby contaba anécdotas de James Potter y de Harry. Dobby era el último hijo de la elfina Daisy, la nanny que había acompañado desde su nacimiento al bebé, y que había continuado sus labores tras la adopción, como un regalo entre hermanas.

A menudo ayudaba a su madre, pese a que su ama Cassiopeia no le había encomendado expresamente esas labores, escapándose de su propia casa para ir a ver al que consideraba parte de su familia y por lo tanto, también su amo. Cuando Harry nació, Dobby se escabulló a la casa vacía y cerrada de su ama y le contó a su retrato como era el pequeño Harry, y en la distancia, el elfo siempre que podía, se escapaba de Malfoy Manor para hacer una discreta visita, sin entrometerse. Si Harry hubiese estado con una familia de magos, tal vez Dobby se hubiese atrevido a hacerse visible y hablar con él, pero el niño ya tenía bastantes problemas sin que el elfo le ocasionase más. Ni él ni su madre hubiese podido revelar el secreto de su ascendencia…hasta un elfo puede ser obliviado. Y lo habían sido, rigurosamente. Pero ni la ausencia de recuerdos puede cortar el vínculo entre un elfo y sus amos…y Dobby siempre sintió una extraña nostalgia y un afecto inexplicable por James Potter. Que había pasado por entero a Harry. Y James nunca dio muestras de pensar que Charlus Potter y Dorea Black no eran sus padres biológicos… Cassiopeia había cubierto bien su rastro, y la adopción de James no era oficial en ningún documento, simplemente… se había realizado. El ritual usado había añadido un nuevo par de padre y madre a la línea de James, sin remover su verdadera ascendencia. Nadie descubriría la verdad con las pruebas usuales…había que buscar más a fondo.

Hermione se mostró encantada con la Biblioteca, y exploró curiosa entre los numerosos tomos, sobresaltándose cuando Riddle apareció para anunciar que el almuerzo estaba listo. Acompañando al hombre, se reunieron todos en la cocina, y la castaña parloteó excitadamente sobre sus hallazgos. Severus y Harry aparecieron poco antes del té, y Hermione les saludó, arrastrando al moreno a su cuarto para dejar el equipaje. Juntos, subieron al ático y se rieron un rato, mientras los adultos hablaban entre ellos. Finalmente, casi en tromba, Draco subió las escaleras y exclamó desde la puerta:

-¡Harry!

Para lanzarse acto seguido a sus brazos. Harry rió con franqueza, y Hermione rodó los ojos. Draco se recompuso un poco y musitó suavemente, algo sonrojado:

-Hola Hermione, no te había visto…

Con una sonrisa, la castaña le revolvió el largo pelo platino y murmuró, besándole suavemente la mejilla:

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Draco.

No pasó mucho tiempo sin que les llamasen a cenar, y los tres bajaron charlando animadamente entre ellos, aunque Hermione podía decir que Draco se moría de ganas de hablar a solas con Harry. La cena fue…extrañamente tensa. Lord Riddle estaba silencioso, más de lo usual. Severus parecía distante, y los intentos de su aprendiz de hacerle participar en la conversación fueron infructuosos. Las reiteradas miradas de Riddle a Draco y Harry, y después a Lucius y Narcisa, acabaron por llamar la atención incluso de Sirius, que contemplaba fascinado como los ojos azules espiaban de nuevo algo en el rostro de los adolescentes y de nuevo se giraban hacia los Malfoy.

Harry se había sentado más rígidamente en un momento dado, mirando a su abuelo con rostro serio, y el hombre esquivó sus ojos, hundiéndolos en su copa. Remus alzó imperceptiblemente una ceja. Había mucha tensión acumulada esa noche…Draco estaba impaciente, bullente, Harry aguardaba algo más calmado…Riddle acechaba sin duda algo y los Malfoy tenían puestas sendas caras de póker…Severus estaba tenso, por debajo de su aparente indiferencia, y los tres restantes, contemplaban fascinados el espectáculo. Cuando Severus murmuró, que dado que eran las vacaciones de Navidad, los chicos quedaba relevados de cualquier obligación, Draco sonrió radiantemente y levantándose, arrastró a Harry con él, exclamando apresuradamente un saludo de buenas noches para todos, sin dar tiempo ni a que Harry dejase su servilleta, que calló lentamente al suelo, revoloteando, junto a la puerta.

Sin tiempo ni para protestar, Harry se encontró en su cuarto, mientras Draco cerraba firmemente la puerta y exclamaba aliviado:

-¡Por fin solos!

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente y miró con aire confuso y azorado al rubio, y este le arrastró a la cama, tirándole sobre esta sin muchos miramientos. El moreno inició una ambigua protesta, cuando Draco le abrazó fuertemente y acalló sus quejas, metiéndole inadvertidamente en la boca un buen puñado de su largo pelo. Tosiendo y escupiendo, Harry se acomodó, presionado por las manos impacientes del otro, mientras Draco se quitaba los zapatos apresuradamente y se deshacía de los del moreno, acopiando almohadas detrás de ellos. Aun sonrojado, el ojiverde murmuró su nombre en tono casi suplicante y el rubio le sonrío suavemente:

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Harry… no te lo vas a creer…pero…¡Me han pedido en cortejo formal!

Harry dilató los ojos, sabía lo que eso implicaba y jadeó, reacomodándose mejor.

-¿Quién?

Draco sonrió travieso y se mordió la lengua, denegando. El ojiverde entendió que no podía decirle el nombre, de momento…hasta que la cosa fuese oficial y le escrutó con atención. Su amigo no parecía...contrariado o disgustado…

-¡Olvida eso! …¿Tú…tú estás contento?

Draco asintió y sonrió de oreja a oreja, susurrando con rostro arrebolado:

-Es un hombre, Harry…un hombre! Algo más joven que mi padre, o eso creo…alto, fuerte y…muy…muy atractivo.

El sonrojo se hizo tan intenso que Draco alcanzó un color casi fresa, y murmuró con ojos brillantes, inclinándose hacia adelante con aire misterioso:

-Y como besa…Harry… nunca he sentido nada igual…nunca, Harry…¡Estaba ardiendo por dentro y solo fue poco más que un beso en los labios!

El moreno parpadeó asombrado y boquiabierto, y asintió sin palabras. Draco se rió suavemente, dejándose caer en la cama, pataleando y exclamando, cada vez más excitado y nervioso:

-¡Me quiere por mi! ¡Quiere conocerme! ¡A mí! ¡A Draco! ¡QUIERE QUE ME ENAMORE DE ÉL!

Harry sabia que el verdadero amor entre los matrimonios de la buena sociedad, en su mayoría concertados, era algo raro. La mayoría de cónyuges se respetaban y en muchas ocasiones, eran muy buenos amigos; pero el verdadero amor a menudo era algo que debía buscarse fuera de los lazos conyugales. A menos que el matrimonio se celebrase bajo los antiguos rituales, cada vez menos frecuentes por estar casi todos prohibidos. En los cuales el género no era un factor a tener en cuenta, y que creaban una profunda unión de afecto mutuo entre los cónyuges, indistinguible del amor verdadero. Era uno de los absurdos del nuevo orden, respetar un parte de las tradiciones, e ignorar la otra. Como Aprendices, se esperaba de ellos que su matrimonio fuese con otros aprendices, hijos, sobrinos u otros parientes de su Maestro, o del círculo cercano a la familia, siguiendo con la tradición de enlaces concertados. Harry y Draco habían sido la primera opción el uno para el otro, especialmente porque que eran "altamente compatibles" y ninguno parecía rechazar la posibilidad a juzgar por su cercana relación. Y porque el estrecho vínculo entre Aprendices a menudo deriva en amor romántico. La proximidad, la intimidad, crecer juntos y en el mismo entorno que la familia de su Maestro…todo ayudaba a crear afecto entre Aprendices y otros jóvenes bajo el mismo techo y si este no era filial… Probablemente nadie les hubiera obligado a ello, pero de seguro que los adultos lo habían pensado más de una vez. Cuando Draco dejó de reír nerviosamente y se calmó un poco, el pecho aun agitado por su respiración entrecortada, se giró sobre sí mismo, tumbado sobre un costado, la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, y los ojos fijos en los de su amigo. Harry no parecía triste, ni enfadado, tan solo sorprendido y Draco deslizó una mano muy suavemente por su negra cabellera, apartando los rizados mechones de su frente. Con un suspiro, el rubio murmuró:

-Ry…lo siento mucho…He sido un estúpido egoísta y he complicado las cosas innecesariamente para los dos…yo…

El moreno se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó sus labios con los suyos, casta y muy delicadamente, acallándole, y esbozó una suave sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura, de afecto y de cariño, reluciendo bajo sus pestañas negras. Colocando su mano sobre la de Draco, el moreno murmuró dulcemente:

-Habría sido feliz contigo Dray, no me cabe duda. Pero esta ocasión…es única, Dray. Si ese hombre te estima tanto como para ofrecerte este cortejo, sin duda siente algo especial por ti.

Harry suspiró muy levemente y su voz se hizo poco más que un susurro, sus ojos levemente llenos de añoranza ahora:

-Es tu oportunidad de encontrar el verdadero amor, Draco, aprovéchala bien…

Su compañero le miró largamente, mirándose en los ojos de esmeralda, ligeramente húmedos, y susurró con un hilo de voz, los ojos de mercurio sombreados por infinitas dudas:

-Ry…¿Me dejaste hacerlo...porque te sentías obligado a ello?

Harry acarició el cabello platino, muy suavemente y denegó, apoyando su frente un instante en la del otro muchacho con una casi inaudible exhalación, antes de volver a mirar a los ojos de Draco.

-Sin obligaciones, remordimientos ni dudas, Dray. Me has enseñado a conocer mi propio cuerpo, a disfrutar de lo que me había sido negado antes, y por eso, no puedo decir que nada de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros sea menos que precioso para mí. Siempre recordare nuestro momentos juntos con cariño…porque te quiero, Draco, y siempre te querré. Tal vez no como a un amante… pero si como….como...

Draco suspiró, y los ojos grises relucieron viendo la tristeza en los del otro y añadió con un susurró casi inaudible…

- como.…a un primo …

Harry se dejó acariciar por el otro, emitiendo un ahogado sollozo y Draco besó suave y delicadamente sus labios rojos, con infinita ternura, porque eso nunca desaparecería ente ellos, no importaba lo que sucediese; y acomodó entre sus brazos al otro, acariciando sus cabellos negros notando ahora las lágrimas humedecer sus ropas. Con un gemido angustiado, el moreno hundió aun más el rostro en las ropas de Draco y este susurró:

-Desearía que tú también encontraras algo así, Ry…Se que últimamente…te has dado cuenta de que sientes algo… por alguien más…¿Seguro que no quieres decirme quién…quién es?

Harry denegó acurrucado en el pecho de Draco y susurró con voz nasal:

-Es imposible Dray… mi sueño es imposible…nunca me vera de esa manera…


	32. Chapter 32

Veo que os gustado la nueva imagen de Fenyr Greyback / Elwyn Rosier. Como he dicho antes, use la familia Rosier, y le añadí un nuevo miembro. Elwyn Tusk Rosier es completamente mío. Y el titulo que le he dado también.

¿Nadie ha buscado el significado de su nombre? Elwyn criatura parecida a un elfo Tusk colmillo Rosier significa rosal o rosa en francés, pero también es el nombre de un "angel caído", patrón de la seducción y el amor sensual.

Gévaudan . Es un pueblo francés, lugar donde suden los hechos históricos de La Bestia de Gevaudan.. **Bestia de Gévaudan**, es el nombre de un críptido antropófago que asoló la región de Gévaudan, en el actual departamento francés de Lozère, en el centro de Francia, entre 1764 y 1767

Bueno queridos lectores y lectoras… espero que os caigáis de las sillas! ¡Una nueva sorpresa! Hacía tiempo que no sacaba a relucir el tablero de ajedrez así que un pequeño repaso:

Ya tenemos a Harry, el Rey Negro, a Riddle, la Reina Negra, Lucius y Severus, los Alfiles, Sirus y Narcisa, las Torres, Remus el Caballo… ¿Falta alguien, no?

REUNIENDO LA MANADA

Al día siguiente, y tras una mirada a su hijo, pidiéndole mudamente permiso, Lucius informó al resto de los habitantes de las nuevas circunstancias de Draco y de la identidad de su pretendiente. El rubito había querido que Harry fuese el primero en saberlo, era algo que le debía. Mafalda se unió a los elfos, siempre tejiendo con aire concentrado, e ignorando por completo las miradas curiosas de los demás habitantes de la casa. Desde ese momento, Mafalda estaría siempre cerca de Draco, para vigilar su interacción con su prometido. Harry parecía haber tomado bien la noticia, y mantenía su actitud cariñosa y afable hacia su compañero, aunque estaba algo distraído en ocasiones. Nadie deseaba un enfrentamiento o una ruptura traumática en el seno de su pequeña familia, Hermione miró con aire curioso a los dos jóvenes y más tarde, indagó sobre el significado real del cortejo.

Era domingo 17 de diciembre y faltaban 8 días para Navidad. Apenas habían pasado dos días desde el inicio de las vacaciones, y Hermione fue enviada con Narcisa a informar a sus padres de la nueva situación de la muchacha. Acertadamente, la dama era diplomáticamente la mejor elección para acompañarla a trasmitir las noticias…y encargarse de borrar y modificar las memorias de los Granger despues, como era necesario por la protección de todos. Lucius y los chicos estaban de compras navideñas por Londres, Sirius estaba revisando la bodega y Severus andaba perdido en algún lugar de los sótanos, elaborando pociones, cuando Riddle había requerido la presencia de Remus. El castaño entró en la sala de entrenamiento y observó curioso la silla. Sólida y robusta, recia y sin pretensiones. Riddle le indicó el mueble, y Remus se sentó con cierta suspicacia. Severus hizo su aparición y le tendió una poción, sin mediar palabra.

-¿Qué es?

-Un nuevo sedante…necesitamos saber cómo lo procesa tu organismo, por si necesitara algún ajuste.

Remus olfateó, sin detectar nada nocivo para él, y mirando con cierta cautela a ambos hombres, acabó por apurar el frasco, haciendo un gesto de asco ante el sabor. Severus sacó la varita e hizo unas comprobaciones sobre sus constantes y Remus se relajó. Todo parecía estar en orden…últimamente estaba muy suspicaz… le parecía percibir residuos fantasmales de olores que eran imposibles… Parpadeó, y su visión se enturbió un poco…como en un eco, escuchó la voz de Severus murmurando "Ya está haciendo efecto, Milord, solo unos minutos más". Unas gruesas correas y cadenas le sujetaron a la silla, inmovilizándole y durante un segundo, Remus se sintió preocupado, para ignorar la sensación después. ¿Por qué habría de inquietarse? Estaba en su casa, entre amigos… y parpadeó de nuevo, perdida la noción del tiempo y vio como el rostro de Riddle aparecía ante sus ojos, estudiándole con intensidad. El castaño esbozó una sonrisa, y escuchó sin entender realmente, extrañamente desconectado de sus emociones mientras Severus le quitaba las varitas…

-Remus, lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que ninguno de los míos resulte herido… nada va a sucederte, te lo prometo…estas a salvo, aunque no lo creas…En unos minutos, uno de mis leales va a entrar en esta sala Remus, y quiero que le escuches atentamente… es muy importante, Remus…

Riddle y Severus abandonaron la estancia y Remus miró a la puerta con aire confuso. Esta se abrió de nuevo, y un hombre desconocido entró por ella, cubierto por una capa de viaje y una capucha. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, el extraño avanzó hacia él y Remus sintió como un mazazo, un violento choque mental y físico. ¡Era otro hombre lobo! Pese al sedante, sus músculos tensaron las cadenas, haciéndolas rechinar y Remus notó erizarse los cabellos y el vello de su cuerpo. Con una nueva inspiración, su memoria encontró el recuerdo y el joven gruñó furioso, sus ojos melados volviéndose completamente dorados bajo el influjo del lobo.

-¡TÚ!

El hombretón se detuvo, acercó una silla y se sentó frente a Remus, descubriendo su rostro, en total silencio. El joven licántropo gruñía y se retorcía, pero el sedante aun le mantenía aletargado, pese a su furia e incapaz por tanto de liberarse por la fuerza bruta. Remus podía notar como la poción se quemaba rápidamente con su ira, pero aun tenía demasiada en su sangre como para poder soltarse. Con un suspiro, el hombre murmuró mirando a los ojos del otro:

-Tengo una historia que contarte Remus, después, lo que quieras hacer…es cosa tuya… Esto empezó hace muchos años Remus…con mi padre, Evans Wolfgang Rosier…y después con mi hermano Evans Adalwulf…

Las miradas de ambos conectaron, y pese a su rabia, Remus se vio forzado a escuchar, aunque era incapaz de dejar de gruñir sordamente mientras se contorsionaba incansablemente… mientras más se moviese y acelerase su respiración y latidos, más rápidamente se desharía su metabolismo licántropo del sedante... no era la primera vez que estaba bajo los efectos de uno…y sabía qué hacer. Elwyn Tusk Rosier suspiró y prosiguió su relato.

-Desde hace muchas generaciones, mi familia ha sido un tanto especial…La mayoría de los varones han sido portadores de una curiosa anomalía…una especie de forma de animago…hereditaria. Todos lobos, todos ellos. Pero eso no es todo. También se da en ella la licantropía de nacimiento, con una alta tasa de prevalencia…

Elwyn miró al suelo un instante, y retornó sus ojos azul hielo a los de Remus que relucían de furia.

-Soy lo que soy…porque nací así, Remus. Mi padre era un lobo animago, al igual que mi hermano. Ninguno de los dos era gentil o amable. Especialmente mi padre. Era cruel y frio, un hombre acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que deseaba…ya fuesen negocios, objetos o mujer. Lo único que no podía lograr era un heredero. Su primera esposa murió tras dar a luz una niña. Y la segunda perdió dos hijos antes de llegar a dar a luz. Yo era un bastardo, pero el único hijo varón que tenia de momento, y fui más o menos reconocido. Mi medio hermano nació después de mi décimo cumpleaños, libre de licantropía, y fue nombrado heredero oficial. Y yo, apartado a un lado, como un objeto inútil. Era mejor mantenerme al margen y mi padre mandó que mi nombre fuese inscrito como segundo hijo, mi fecha de nacimiento alterada y revertió y detuvo mi desarrollo físico. Pasé largas temporadas en Francia, con mi abuela materna, pero debía regresar en verano. Al lobo no le hizo ninguna gracia, ya te lo imaginaras, pero a mí tampoco…estaba atrapado en un cuerpo de niño, pero mi desarrollo mental era el de un joven adulto…Un año…te encontré. Tus padres vivían cerca de nuestras tierras, y en cuanto te ví, supe quien eras. Te seguí, y descubrí que eras como yo, y que estabas empezando a cambiar…Tenía dos opciones… dejarte a tu suerte, o hacer algo…Un pequeño mordisco, lo suficiente como para que nadie pusiese en duda el porqué…era lo necesario para mantenerte a salvo de momento…hermano.

-¡Mientes! ¡Es mentira! ¡Una sarta de mentiras!

Gruñó roncamente Remus, con ojos desorbitados de furia pero también de terror e incomprensión, de pánico. Se debatió contra las cadenas, tironeando violentamente y aulló, angustiado y furioso, sus ojos ya completamente ambarinos. No podía oler a engaño, pero aquello…¡Aquello no podía ser verdad!… Elwyn se acercó lentamente y las maderas crujieron amenazadoramente ante un nuevo tirón. Puso las manos en los hombros del otro, con cuidado y murmuró a un escaso palmo de su cara:

-Eres mi hermano Remus…te guste o no te guste…esa es la verdad. La única verdad. ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque no llevabas el apellido de tu padre? ¿Por qué odiaba tanto a Greyback? Él ya usaba ese nombre para su forma de lobo…no vi la necesidad de buscar uno nuevo y tan solo añadí un nombre propio…. Wolfgang debió encapricharse de tu madre, como de tantas otras, y nunca aceptó un no por respuesta. Ni siquiera de su propia hija… soy hijo y nieto a la vez de mi padre…

Remus se revolvió, peleando con las emociones encontradas, con las dudas que durante toda su vida había tenido sobre si mismo…sabía que sus padres se habían casado después de nacer él, pero siempre había supuesto que era fruto de una relación anterior, aunque nadie mencionó nunca el tema y Remus aprendió rápidamente a no preguntar para no ver llorar a su madre o enfurecerse al que consideraba su padre….y poco a poco Fenrir Greyback le abrazó, murmurando en su oído:

-Lo siento hermanito, tenía que protegerte… y no encontré otra manera…

Remus gruñó, cada vez más roncamente, hasta que su voz se convirtió en un sordo aullido de dolor. Odio, rencor, miedo y confusión se mezclaban en su mente con una tenue esperanza, mientras el licántropo se debatía contra el cuerpo de su hermano y sus ligaduras, cada vez más violentamente. Una parte de él se negaba a creer…otra…no estaba tan segura. Elwyn abrió sus cadenas y Remus se zafó de sus brazos, retrocediendo con ojos dilatados hasta parecer casi negros. Nunca se había sentido así…tan cerca del lobo sin ser luna llena, y amagó un mordisco, sin darse cuenta. Elwyn alzó las manos y murmuró.

-Remus…no quiero pelar contigo…pero si es necesario para convencerte de que lo que digo es verdad…

Remus gruñó, encorvándose sobre sí mismo, mientras Elwyn cambiaba ante sus ojos, convirtiéndose en la mole humana que los mortifagos conocían como Fenrir Greyback…cuerpo velludo y uñas como garras, con dientes afilados y rostro cubierto de barba desigual. Sintiéndose amenazado, Remus comenzó a cambiar también y entre aullidos de desconcierto y enojo pasó a ser Lunático o Hati, el lobo castaño rojizo de brillantes ojos dorados y lomo grisáceo. Nunca le había sucedido antes, una transformación fuera de las noches de luna y el pánico le acometió, espoleando su rabia y su miedo. Saltó hacia Fenrir, y este le detuvo, atrapándole por la piel de cuello con ambas manos, ignorando sus dentelladas y furiosos gruñidos, sus zarpazos que destrozaban sus ropas y trazaban rastros rojizos en su piel. Acercando las fauces del lobo a su cara, haciendo que Hati redoblara sus esfuerzos por morderle, Fenrir gruñó sordamente:

-Eres terco como una mula, hermanito…está bien, como quieras… vamos, Hati ven aquí…

El cambio se extendió por su cuerpo, como una onda, empezando por la cabeza, siendo sus manos las ultimas en cambiar de manera que mantuvieron a distancia las mandíbulas del otro hasta el último momento. Hati se lanzó sobre Fenrir, ignorando su mayor tamaño, deseando hundir los colmillos en el otro, desahogar su rabia y su confusión. Durante un rato, Fenrir esquivo sus ataques, bloqueándole con la paletilla, o haciéndole retroceder ante un amago hacia el otro, pero sin llegar a completar la ofensiva después. Hati retrocedió, lamiéndose los hocicos, trazando un círculo cauteloso en torno al otro. Había probado la sangre del otro, aunque Fenrir era mucho más pesado y grande, y podía fácilmente haberle forzado a someterse, el no era realmente rival para el enorme lobo ni tenía su experiencia en batalla… Con un gruñido sordo, Hati preguntó:

-_¿Por qué me torturas Fenrir? ¡No tenias bastante con destrozar mi vida? ¿Tienes también que jugar con mis emociones?_

-_Hati…te he dicho la verdad…somos hermanos. Si me dejases enseñarte un par de fotos…verías que el parecido a nuestro bisabuelo es innegable…_

-_Tu madre…¿Qué ha sido de ella?_

_ -Murió…no pudo soportar…las atenciones de nuestro padre. Ni de mi medio hermano. Los dos eran violentos con las mujeres. Su segunda esposa no sobrevivió al parto del que hubiese sido su segundo hijo varón oficialmente…y el niño murió pocos días después…yo tomé su lugar legalmente…_

Hati paseó de un lado al otro, aun confuso. No cabía mentira alguna…podía oler la sinceridad en cada poro de la piel de Fenrir…de su hermano. Toda su vida…una mentira…los ojos de iridiscente ámbar encontraron los imposiblemente claros azul hielo y Hati aulló su dolor, larga y sentidamente, alzando el morro hacia el cielo. Se sentó, cerrando los ojos, gimiendo entrecortadamente y Fenrir se acercó muy despacio, olfateando con precaución. Su nariz húmeda rozó el pelaje de la mejilla del otro y Hati entreabrió los ojos. En un gemido lastimero, el lobo preguntó:

_-¿Fenrir?_

Con un lengüetazo carioso, Fenrir se sentó junto su hermano menor, colocando su cuello sobre el del otro, hasta que los gemidos se apagaron. Hati suspiró y murmuró suavemente en un ligero ladrido:

_-¿Qué va a suceder ahora, Fenrir? Por fin estaba en relativa paz conmigo mismo…_

El gran lobo de lomo gris gruñó de manera reconfortante y lamió la mejilla de su hermano menor, y añadió en un suave gruñido:

_ -Nada Hati. Solo que te ayudare a ser quien realmente eres, y no solo a aceptarte, sino a amarte. Eres un magnifico ser humano, un lobo fuerte y… y eres mi hermano, y siempre vas a tenerme a tu lado. Soy tan testarudo como tú si es preciso…_

Dos horas después cuando los ecos de los gruñidos y aullidos se extinguieron por completo, un inquieto vampiro llamado Riddle acudió a verificar como había ido la… entrevista. Abriendo apenas la puerta, vislumbró a dos lobos, confortablemente acurrucados en un rincón sobre un montón de harapos. Podía oler a sangre, pero era algo mínimo. El más grande, un ejemplar de enorme tamaño y pelaje castaño muy claro, con una banda dorsal cenicienta y ojos color hielo alzó la cabeza, aguzando las orejas. El otro, más pequeño y de pelaje castaño de tono rojizo, también con una marca de color gris oscuro en el dorso, dormitaba acurrucado contra su flanco, y tan solo movió las orejas, y se cubrió mejor el hocico con el peludo rabo, suspirando entre sueños. El lobo más grande movió suavemente la cola contra el suelo, en mudo saludo. Sin moverse del umbral, Riddle sonrió cerrando la puerta suavemente. Sus dos lobeznos, Fenrir y Hati, se habían reunido en una manada de nuevo.


	33. Chapter 33

Fenrir y Lupin son medio hermanos, tienen el mismo padre, pero distinta madre. Y Fenrir dice que " eras igual que yo" es decir nacido con licantropía. Sería muy raro que un niño, de repente, y sin haber sido mordido, pareciese ser licantropo, verdad? Le muerde para encubrir su verdadera paternidad y desviar sospechas.

Si quiere ser completamente fiel a sus principios, Elwyn no puede obligar a Draco. Los matrimonios convenidos son la regla usual entre la sociedad de su clase, pero se han prohibido los ritos matrimoniales que creaban amor entre los contrayentes. EL cortejo que propone es parte de los mismos, y permite que ambos se conozcan controladamente

ROSIER

Sirius casi tiene una apoplejía cuando Riddle le convocó para informarle de la identidad secreta de Rosier. Y del verdadero parentesco de su prometido, Remus Lupín, en realidad, John Remus Rosier. Pero tras subirse por las ramas un rato, Sirius acabó aceptando sin problemas al hombre. Era un shock saber que detrás del educado caballero se escondía el temido Fenrir Greyback, pero después de todo, el truco era el mismo que el Riddle, una trasformación incompleta, y que se convertía en un magnífico disfraz. Lord Gévaudan tenía acceso a una parte de la sociedad a la que ni Voldemort ni Greyback podían acercarse. Al igual que Lucius, navegaba entre las facciones moderadas pero dispuestas al cambio, difundiendo sus ideas. Tras una larga espera –Riddle no les iba a dejar salir de los sótanos hasta que todo estuviera resuelto entre los hermanos-Sirius pudo por fin enfrentarse al otro, que con aire casi tímido, le tendió la mano. Estrechándola fuertemente, el moreno de ojos azules murmuró a regañadientes:

-Bueno, supongo que uno no elige a sus cuñados, verdad?

Elwyn rió suavemente y replicó con ojos chispeantes:

-Ni a los parientes tampoco, Black…uno solo puede escoger a sus amigos…y si es muy afortunado, a su amado.

Remus se sonrojó ante las palabras de su hermano y Sirius recibió una mirada ardiente de su prometido. El secreto de Elwyn Tusk Rosier, actual Lord Gévaudan, aun había de permanecer oculto para los chicos, pero todos los adultos estaban ya al tanto de ello. En realidad, el hombre era mayor que todos ellos, excepto Riddle, pero no lo aparentaba, después de haber sufrido en su pre adolescencia un rejuvenecimiento forzado e irreversible. Harry le recibió con cortesía, pero con ojos fríos, evaluadores y el hombre inclinó levemente la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente, ante él. Tal vez aun no era adulto, pero emanaba la misma clase de poderosa aura que su abuelo…una que gritaba para el que supiera leerla "". Draco sonreía, rebotando interiormente en su asiento junto a sus padres, lanzando miraditas a su cortejador. Los ojos verdes se detuvieron un instante en el rostro de Draco y después, retornaron con deliberación al rostro del adulto. Por un instante, Elwyn sintió la extraña sensación de que algo rondaba por su mente y después, una sucesión de imágenes brutales le asaltaron. Frente a él, Harry sostenía su mirada, impasible, el ceño levemente fruncido y el hombre tragó saliva con lentitud, asintiendo imperceptiblemente. Desde luego, el joven había hecho llegar su mensaje alto y claro: "Hazle el más mínimo daño y te desuello vivo". El hombre lobo se llevó la mano a la corbata y la aflojó un poco; efectivamente, si metía la pata lo en lo más minúsculo con su pequeño Dragón, se le iban a comer vivo. Narcisa no le quitaba ojo de encima, como gata recelosa y enfurecida, Severus ya le había dado una "charla privada" respecto al trato adecuado a su Aprendiz, Lucius le recordaba con directas e indirectas que Draco era aun menor de edad, y Riddle esperaba que el cortejo fuese un éxito…¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Incluso Harry! ¡No iba a sobrevivir a aquello! Pero luego miraba a Draconis…y se le olvidaba todo…

Draco estaba impaciente y nervioso. Con todos los adultos apabullándoles, ¿Cómo iban a poder siquiera charlar? Y qué decir de otras cosas…ni cogerse de la mano siquiera…Harry notaba la impaciencia exudando de los poros de Draco, y sabía que al menos Remus debía de notarla también. La situación era tensa en la biblioteca y estaban todos empezando a acusar la opresiva situación. Hermione, tan practica como siempre, preguntó educadamente:

-¿Le gustaría ver nuestro lugar de juegos y relax Lord Gévaudan ? Es una estancia muy agradable, en el ático…

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron y alzó la cabeza con presteza, llenos de ilusión. Al menos se alejarían del resto de los adultos. Harry se puso en pié y se inclinó levemente ante su Maestro y murmuró:

-Padre, creo que he descuidado mis deberse como heredero de esta Casa, y desearía mostrarle los más recientes cambios en ella a Lord Gévaudan, con su permiso y si mi Maestro no me necesita en estos momentos…

Severus parpadeó un instante antes de sonreír ligeramente y asentir, por supuesto. Sirius, boquiabierto, dio su permiso, y ante la mirada de los restantes adultos, Harry se colocó a la par del fornido hombretón y se encaminó seguido de Draco y Hermione hacia el exterior de la sala. Tras parar para contemplar el salón del tapiz, recientemente restaurado a todo su previo esplendor, el comedor y el flamante baño de mármol negro, ascendieron las escaleras de Grimmauld Place hasta el ático, y entraron en el dominio de los adolescentes, con Mafalda siempre con ellos.

La elfina se sentó de inmediato en un cojín, cerca del fuego, y continúo su interminable labor. Tras unos minutos de contemplación del lugar, Elwyn se sentó en el diván, mirando esperanzado a Draco, y este ocupó un sitio, cerca de él, pero no demasiado. Con un suspiro, Harry murmuró:

-Hermione y yo vamos a meditar un rato…Supongo que querréis hablar…más o menos a solas, no?

Sin esperar respuesta, Harry arrastró a su amiga hasta unos cojines y se sentó delante de ella. Con un suspiro, Hermione cerró los ojos y empezó a vaciar la mente…forzándose a ignorar los sonidos a su alrededor…entrando en el ligero trance que la llevaría a descubrir su forma animaga. Harry estaba mucho más avanzado que él, pero aun atascado en la misma fase, porque al igual que su abuelo, parecía ser un animago múltiple, y si no exploraba debidamente todas sus formas, después le sería casi imposible alcanzarlas todas. Así que el moreno dejó su mente en blanco y examinó las sensaciones. Podía sentir un cuerpo elástico y fuerte, y el suelo bajo el…los aromas del bosque…los sonidos…su consciencia eligió una determinada sensación, y la siguió, hasta que se hizo más clara, más definida, separándose de las demás…ahora podía correr, raudo como el viento y ágil, saltando sobre troncos y rocas, despreocupado y libre. Corrió hasta el máximo de su velocidad, notando retemblar el terreno con el rítmico y veloz golpeteo, notando sus músculos estirarse y contraerse, hasta que llegó a un claro del bosque, en lo alto de una colina. Desde ahí podía divisar el lago, las copas de los árboles y muy a lo lejos, las torres de Hogwarts. Con los ijares palpitantes por la carrera, pateó un poco el suelo, moviéndose nervioso a un lado y otro, hasta dejar ir la excitación de la carrera. Alzó la cabeza y dejó ir su voz…haciendo resonar el silencio del bosque con su bronca llamada de desafío. Él era el príncipe del bosque. Y nadie iba a disputarle sus derechos.

Cuando el Harry despertó de su trance, Hermione estaba mirando fijamente al suelo y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Harry alzó una ceja y se giró, para encontrarse a Draco y Elwyn…besándose suavemente. Por lo que podía ver, era un beso relativamente casto…Draco estaba sentado junto al hombre y este sostenía sus manos en las suyas, sus labios moviéndose contra los del muchacho lentamente. Harry sintió los colores acudir a su rostro y carraspeó ligeramente. Con sobresalto, Draco deshizo el beso, y miró azorado a sus amigos. Elwyn le cogió el rostro con una mano y le hizo mirarle de nuevo y susurró suavemente, sus ojos de hielo ardiendo bajo sus parpados:

-Draco…No hay nada de qué avergonzarse…

El rubio jadeó levemente, y bajó la mirada, enrojeciendo aun más. Inclinándose un poco hacia él, e ignorando a su audiencia, el hombre murmuró roncamente:

-¿Te abochorna estar conmigo? ¿Es eso? ¿No quieres que te vean tus amigos?

Con timidez, Draco alzó los ojos hasta los de su cortejador y denegó suavemente. Sonriendo y con ojos radiantes, Elwyn murmuró:

-Estoy orgulloso Draco. De ti y de que me hayas dado esta oportunidad. Más que de nada en esta vida, mi valiente Dragón.

Y rozó suavemente sus labios por un instante, logrando que el rubor de Draco alcanzase un tono increíble. Deslizando su brazo por los hombros del muchacho e instándole a descansar contra su costado, Elwyn volvió su atención a los otros adolescentes de la sala. Harry, su principal competidor, le miraba con ojos resguardados, sus verdes ojos danzando hacia Draco, como evaluando el grado de…confort o disconfort de su amigo y compañero de fatigas. Una levísima sonrisa se insinuó en los labios del joven cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los chispeantes ojos grises de Draco y la tensión pareció desaparecer. Hermione les miraba con curiosidad, sonrojada, pero claramente más neutral. Inclinando la cabeza levemente hacia ambos sucesivamente, Elwyn murmuró con gratitud:

-Os agradezco mucho lo que habéis hecho por nosotros…¿Queréis contarme vuestros progresos con la animagia? Draco me ha contado que os esforzáis todos mucho…

Hermione vaciló, pero comenzó a contar sus problemas con la meditación, y Elwyn se despojó de la túnica para sentarse en la alfombra frente al fuego con ellos, arrastrando a Draco con él. El rubito se sentó con aire sorprendido, pero sonrió suavemente después, usando la amplia figura del otro para recostarse, mientras una mano se deslizaba por su cabello una y otra vez. Harry compartió sus esfuerzos, y las sensaciones de velocidad y agilidad que le habían llenado esa noche. Y pronto la conversación se generalizaba, más distendida. El tiempo voló rápidamente y Mafalda continuó tejiendo, ignorada en su rincón.

Cuando Narcisa subió en busca del desaparecido cuarteto, ya que el almuerzo estaba a punto de ser servido, escuchó risas y murmullos de voces procedentes del desván. Asomándose con paso quedo, entreabrió la puerta y contempló la escena. Elwyn estaba haciendo el pino, cabeza abajo sobre las manos, manteniendo en equilibrio a Hermione sentada en uno de sus pies, Harry en el otro y Draco contaba lentamente mientras el hombre flexionaba los poderosos músculos de sus antebrazos, haciendo restallar la tela bajo la presión:

-…ocho…nueve…y diez! ¡Has ganado la apuesta Wyn!

El hombre se dejó caer lentamente sobre la alfombra y los chicos saltaron al suelo, riendo. Harry se acercó a Draco y exclamó:

-¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Una apuesta es una apuesta!

Con aire mortificado, la castaña suspiró y agitó su varita, transformando sus ropas en las de una bailarina, tutú y todo, y realizó unos pasos de ballet, acabar en puntas y dando un par de pasos así, para finalizar sostenida sobre una pierna. Harry palmeó, con aire divertido, Draco silbó y gritó "Otra" y Elwyn aplaudió sinceramente.

-El ballet es un magnifico ejercicio, Hermione, continua con tu afición.

Desde la puerta, Narcisa carraspeó, y cuatro pares de ojos se volvieron a ella. Hermione la miró con aire cohibido, vestida en su traje de bailarina, medio oculta detrás de Harry. Draco sonrió animadamente y Elwyn se pasó la mano por el largo cabello, despejándolo hacia atrás.

-El almuerzo está listo chicos. Refrescaos y bajad a la cocina. Elwyn… su habitación esta en el ala de invitados, pero hay un baño cerca del comedor donde puede asearse…si necesita algo, dígamelo.

La dama contuvo la risa hasta que llegó a su habitación y Lucius la miró consternado al ver su ataque de hilaridad, aparentemente sin sentido. Entre risas, Narcisa murmuró:

-¡Ay Lucius!…¡Draco tiene a ese hombretón comiendo en su mano! ¡Ni te imaginas!

Pronto, la risa de ambos resonaba mientras la mujer narraba detalladamente la escena y Lucius arrastró a Narcisa a la cama, aprovechando el buen humor de su esposa, y la besó suavemente. Dilatando los ojos, Narcisa susurró:

-Lucius, el almuerzo…

Y con una chispa maliciosa en los ojos grises el rubio platino retrucó, deslizando una mano bajo su falda:

-Seguirá estando donde está ahora mismo…mi preciosa gatita…grrr…

Narcisa rió suavemente, dejándose llevar…después de todo, su esposo tenía razón…

Tres cuartos de hora después, y cuando los Malfoy se dignaron a aparecer finalmente en la gran cocina, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, los elfos sirvieron el almuerzo. Durante la espera, la charla había sido más o menos distendida entre todos los participantes, mientras Riddle observaba veladamente la interacción entre su nieto y los demás miembros de su familia. Su familia. Durante años, Severus había sido como un hijo para él, Lucius y Elwyn sus casi hermanos…Siempre pensó que Draco iba a ser su heredero, puesto que no tenia familia verdadera, pero ahora tenía un nieto, de su sangre y su carne…Amaba a Draco con todo su corazón, pero sentía algo mas especial por Harry…Incluso Sirius, aunque fuese por relación política e indirectamente tenía vínculos de familia con él. Esto era lo que su nieto siempre había querido…un lugar donde sentirse rodeado de seres amados, donde ser aceptado, un hogar…

No era perfecto, pero era mucho, mucho más de lo que ninguno de los dos había tenido nunca y cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron sobre la mesa, Harry sonrió suavemente y giró la cabeza para seguir hablando con Hermione y Draco. Algo apartado, mirándoles también a todos, Severus vio la sonrisa cruzada entre ambos y buscó los ojos azules de su Maestro. Con una sonrisa traviesa, el vampiro dejó ver las puntas de sus colmillos, seguro en el conocimiento de que a nadie le importaban lo más mínimo. Su familia era variada y colorida, con animagos, hombres lobo y vampiros aderezando la abigarrada mezcla, pero eran una familia y eso es lo que importaba.


	34. Chapter 34

Un poquito más… espero que os guste. Y dadle al botón del RW!

SOMOS ADULTOS

Pocos días después, el grupo al completo se trasladó a Malfoy Manor. Se había decidido tras mucha charla entre los adultos, que era el momento de presentar formalmente en sociedad a los chicos. Hermione tenía la edad en que usualmente se produce la introducción de las jovencitas en la sociedad, y puesto que Draco había sido solicitado en cortejo oficial, no podía mantener su actual estatus y al tiempo ser cortejado. Y por extensión, Harry sería presentado con él. A Hermione le había parecido bien, pero Harry había fruncido el ceño y permanecido taciturno el resto del día cuando se lo dijeron. Representaba que las familias interesadas podían hacer sus ofertas en relación a un posible matrimonio, y a Harry eso no le hacía ninguna gracia. Por mucho que sus padres aseguraran que nunca le impondrían una pareja que no fuese de su agrado. Pero antes de Navidad y de la presentación formal, prevista para la fiesta de la noche de Fin de Año, los Malfoy recibieron un nuevo grupo de invitados. Andrómeda y Ted Tonks, acompañados de su hija, la Auror novel Nymphadora Tonks.

Desde el incidente de King Cross, las hermanas habían cruzado cartas, tentativas y tímidas al principio, y finalmente, Narcisa había decidido que su hermana merecía una oportunidad. Después de todo, el tema de la limpieza de sangre no era realmente tan importante. Y Ted había hecho algo por ellos, algo que demostraba que estaban al menos en terreno neutral. Tras una mañana de charlas entre las hermanas, y cuidadoso intercambio de opiniones políticas entre sus esposos, todos se reunieron con el resto de sus invitados para el almuerzo. Remus y Severus se habían unido a los Tonks en el salón azul, tras las primeras formalidades y los más jóvenes estaban montando a caballo por las amplias extensiones de la finca, vigilados por Elwyn desde su ejemplar de slenepir, un fuerte caballo de guerra, carnívoro y emparentado con los Tresthal, y Sirius, en su forma de Tizón.

Tras desmontar, los chicos habían ido a asearse, y se reunieron con los adultos en el comedor designado, y Harry, con Azra enroscada en torno a su cuello y con Yin y Yang correteando de sus hombros a los de Draco e incluso los de Hermione, hicieron su entrada en el lugar. Inclinado respetuosamente la cabeza ante su abuelo en un pequeña reverencia, igualmente ante su Maestro y dedicando un saludo apropiado para un pariente próximo a Lucius, Harry se aproximó a Remus y se situó junto a él. Draco saludó educadamente y se sentó junto a su padre. Y Hermione ocupó el lugar libre a la izquierda de Harry. Lord Tyrone Michael Ryan había sido introducido como amigo de la familia y aunque se ganó un par de miradas curiosas de los Tonks, todos le saludaron cortésmente, aunque con cierta torpeza por parte de Dora. Lord Ryan era conocido sobre todo por sus importaciones de productos exóticos, un negocio que había creado mucho tiempo atrás…aunque muy pocos eran los que podían decir que conocían al propietario. Sobre el papel, su disfraz tenía consistencia legal, y el hombre pasaba por ser descendiente de magos ingleses, exiliados en el extranjero. La cobertura era legal y perfecta. Lord Guevadain era un mago de reputación conocida, con firmes negocios en varios sectores, incluidos el de la crianza de animales mágicos de raza, sobre todo varias razas de caballos mágicos, crups y sus híbridos, y la producción de lana merina de la más fina calidad. En sus fincas de Francia, más templadas, se criaban diversas especies de arañas para la producción de seda, mas fuerte y resistente que la de los gusanos de seda ordinarios, dando origen a telas de calidad extraordinaria.

Finalizado el almuerzo, entre charla relajada, y mientras disfrutaban de un café o un té, Ted Tonks había carraspeado y sacado de su bolsillo un sobre de grueso pergamino, abultado con el contenido de su interior. Con una pequeña sonrisa, el hombre murmuró, tendiéndolo al ojiverde:

-Supongo que podrás hacerlo llegar a su destinario, Harry…de todas maneras saldrá en las noticias de mañana, mágicas y muggles.

El muchacho tomó el sobre con aire curioso y expectante y lo abrió, ojeando su contenido, un largo pergamino oficial, con múltiples sellos ministeriales. Sus ojos se giraron hacia los azulones de Ted Tonks y el hombre sonrió bonachonamente:

-No todos estaban conformes con el tratamiento recibido por tu padre…y finalmente, se ha logrado que el Ministro entrara en razón y admitiera las pruebas y testimonios existentes para exculparle. Sirius Black es desde ayer oficialmente un hombre inocente, plenamente rehabilitado. La noticia se ha difundido hoy internamente en el Ministerio y se ha trasladado a los policías muggles. Mañana por la mañana será primera plana, con todo detalle en el Profeta y The Guardian, The Sun, The Times…Espero que las noticias le lleguen a tiempo para Navidad…

Harry esbozó una sonrisa lenta y suave, que creció hasta hacerse pronunciada y brillante. Entre los estridentes ladridos de Tizón, y con aire radiante, aunque sus ojos estaban húmedos, Harry se giró a su Maestro y susurró:

-¿Maestro? ¿Puedo salir un momento? Necesito refrescarme…

Severus asintió y Remus añadió con suavidad:

-Llévate a Tizón y sácale al jardín, creo que está cansado de estar aquí dentro y necesita salir…

Con una sonrisa, Harry abandonó la sala y apenas dobló la primera esquina del corredor, Sirius le abrazó vehementemente, dejando oír una profunda carcajada. El muchacho se abrazó a él como a un salvavidas y lloró suavemente, mientras su padre murmuraba:

-Sshh…ya esta, Cachorrillo…ya se acabó…Nadie va a separarnos nunca…te lo prometo, Harry.

La conmoción social por la exculpación de Sirius Black sacudió la sociedad mágica. El Ministerio recibió críticas y quejas…si un noble y relevante miembro de su sociedad podía ser acusado y encarcelado injusta y arbitrariamente…¿Qué no podría ocurrir con un mago de a pie? Sirius se dejó ver en Callejón Diagón, acompañado de los Tonks, y con Harry, en una fugaz visita a Gringotts. Innumerables fotos fueron tomadas de él, con la mano sobre los hombros de Harry, pero ninguno contestó a las preguntas de la prensa. Los rumores sociales se multiplicaron cuando Narcisa y Lucius contestaron múltiples preguntas de sus conocidos, confirmando que Sirius pasaría las Navidades con ellos en Malfoy Manor, mientras decidía que hacer ahora que era de nuevo un hombre libre.

El día de Navidad, Harry y Draco se levantaron muy muy temprano, se envolvieron en sus flamantes pijamas y batines – una vieja tradición recuperada de los Malfoy, de pequeño Draco siempre podía abrir un regalo la noche antes de Navidad , y siempre era un nuevo conjunto de pijama y su batín, con zapatillas a juego – y corrieron a despertar a los adultos. Harry vio desaparecer a Draco en dirección al pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio de sus padres y vaciló en la encrucijada del corredor. ¿A quién despertar primero?¿Sirius y Remus, su abuelo o Severus? Tras un momento de duda, encaminó sus pies envueltos en zapatillas de cuero blando hacia la puerta de su Maestro y entró sin llamar. Se aproximó al lecho y se sentó cautelosamente en el borde, contemplando al hombre dormido. Severus había dejado sin tocar el nuevo pijama en la banqueta y dormía tan solo en ropa interior, la ropa de cama revuelta a su alrededor. Harry contempló la pálida piel desnuda, las marcas y cicatrices que la adornaban y el bulto delator de una semierección bajo la mano del hombre. El muchacho tragó saliva, haciendo un esfuerzo para apartar los ojos de la tentación.

Con mucha suavidad, rozó el hombro de su Maestro y murmuró su nombre. Los parpados temblaron, y el pecho se alzó en un suspiro, y finalmente los ojos se abrieron muy despacio. Severus sonrió y se incorporó en el lecho, y recibió un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo mientras Harry murmuraba "Feliz Navidad Maestro". Revolviendo el pelo del muchacho, Severus se encaminó a su baño a refrescarse y Harry hizo la cama, cuidadosamente. El hombre dejó que Harry cepillase su pelo brevemente y le dio una palmada juguetona en el trasero, enviándole en busca de sus padres y su abuelo. Sonrojado, pero asintiendo, Harry se perdió por el corredor y los ojos oscuros de su Maestro le vieron desaparecer. Con un suspiro de resignación, el hombre puso fin al par de momentos de ensoñación y encaminó sus pies hacia el salón donde estaba instalado el árbol de Navidad. Cuando llegó a él, Elwyn estaba contemplando pensativo el fuego, mientras un par de elfos depositaban en la mesa tazas, teteras, cafeteras, zumos, fruta, pastas, cacao, leche y pasteles diversos. El sonido de voces y risas procedentes del corredor sacó al hombretón de su ensimismamiento y esbozó un saludo hacia Severus, que inclinó la cabeza y murmuró casi inaudiblemente "Feliz Navidad" Elwyn rehízo el lazo de su batín y se pasó las manos nerviosamente por el pelo, olfateando ansiosamente.

Draco entró charlando animadamente con sus padres, la risa cantarina de Narcisa resonando entre los muros de la mansión. Con ojos brillantes, Draco abrazó a Elwyn, y este le dio un suave beso en la mejilla murmurando en su oído "Feliz Navidad, mi querido Pequeño Dragón". Cualquiera que hubiese osado usar semejante apodo o cualquier otro diminutivo o motes, hubiera sufrido sin duda las iras de Draco, pero el muchacho encontraba tierno y afectuoso el uso de esos diminutivos por parte de su cortejador: Pequeño Dragón sonaba tan bien en su profunda voz masculina, sobre todo cuando lo susurraba en su oído como ahora…Las palabras parecían erizarle al piel y Draco depositó un beso a su vez en la mejilla del hombre, muy cerca de la comisura de su boca y se quedó quieto un instante más entre sus brazos.

Antes de que Narcisa o Lucius pudieran siquiera carraspear, Elwyn soltó a Draco, aunque realmente se hubiese quedado así toda la mañana, simplemente sujetándole entre sus brazos; y le condujo a uno de los cómodos sofás, deslizando una mano en su cintura, muy levemente. Mafalda estaba ya sentada en un rincón, en una baqueta baja cerca del fuego, tejiendo incansablemente. La voz de Harry se escuchó por el corredor, y pese a que Elwyn estaba distraído con Draco, notó un incremento del ritmo cardiaco de Severus. El muchacho entró acompañado de su abuelo y sus padres, el brazo de Sirius sobre sus hombros. Y Hermione con ellos, con aire tímido. Y todos saludaron y desearon felices fiestas a los demás, antes de sentarse repartidos por los amplios sofás. Con cierta vacilación, Harry ocupó un sitio junto a Sirius y Remus, mirando tímidamente a su Maestro, que compartía lugar con su abuelo.

Los elfos repartieron una taza de té, cacao o café, al gusto de cada uno e hicieron circular las bandejas de pastas y pasteles. Los chicos estaban ansiosos por abrir sus regalos, pero bebieron su té sin protestas, después de todo, tenían todo el día… En primer lugar, Dobby, Keracher y Winky entregaron gruesos calcetines tejidos a mano, bufandas de lana con borla y mitones, todo tejido por ellos mismos, en múltiples colores. Los restantes elfos de Malfoy Manor y Snape Manor habían colaborado para hacer para todos jerséis de lana con motivos de copos de nieve, snitchs, escobas y demás, en lanas de colores vivos y un representante de cada grupo entregó con aire solemne los alegres jerséis. Ellos no podían ser menos que los elfos de la casa Black. Durante un rato, todos se afanaron en colocarse los calcetines, ante las ansiosas miradas de los elfos, y Harry se quitó el batín y se colocó el sueter, mayoritariamente verde con renos en rojo y hojas de acebo en blanco, además de pequeñas cenefas en otros colores. Despues de agradecer a los elfos sus regalos, y cuando las criaturas se retiraron, Hermione recibió un conjunto de gala de parte de Remus, el que usaría en Fin de año, en preciosa seda color crema bordada con finísima pedrería. Y Sirius añadió una gargantilla y unos pendientes de oro rosado, con perlas y pequeños diamantes. Harry y Draco recibieron de su Maestro y sus padres ropas de gala para la ocasión, sus primeras y autenticas túnicas de gala de adulto, y complementos apropiados: gemelos, pisacorbatas, alfileres, cinturones y zapatos. Era lo tradicional, y los tres ya esperaban eso. Pero aun había más regalos. De alguna manera, Riddle se había hecho con el anillo familiar de los Potter, y se lo entregó junto con un pesado relicario de oro con ojos brillantes, murmurando:

-Desde hoy, eres el Jefe de la Casa Potter, Harry. Y mi Heredero.

El muchacho no dijo nada, pero deslizó el anillo en el dedo corazón su mano derecha, notando ajustarse el mismo a su mano. Heredero de la Casa Black y Cabeza de familia de la Casa Potter…además de Heredero de Slytherin a través de su abuelo. Era mucho peso para sus hombros, pero el ojiverde tomó el relicario de Slytherin y lo deslizó en su cuello, contemplando la única pertenencia que su abuelo había podido rescatar perteneciente a Merope, su madre. Sabía cuánto significaba para él, y aceptó el objeto… y las nuevas responsabilidades con él.

Draco también recibió el anillo proclamándole Heredero de los Malfoy de manos de su padre y sonrió suavemente, ante la mirada de orgullo de los ojos del brujo. Hermione sin embargo no esperaba recibir un colgante con un camafeo de manos de Remus y sus ojos castaños expresaron curiosidad. Sonriendo afablemente, el licántropo murmuró:

-Mione…quisiera hacerte parte de mi familia, y ofrecerte un puesto en la sociedad mágica que te sería muy difícil de alcanzar. No quiero que renuncies a quien eres, sino que seas aun más de lo eres.

Remus miró suavemente a Sirius, y después a Elwyn y añadió muy despacio:

-Recientemente he descubierto mi verdadera ascendencia…Elwyn es mi hermano mayor…y ahora tengo un puesto entre las filas de la casa de Guvedain. Deseo ofrecerte uno a ti también…como mi hija adoptiva…si estas dispuesta, claro…

Hermione se quedó helada un instante y después se abrazó a Remus, sollozando. Tras un rato de llantina, Hermione preguntó muy bajito y suavemente, mirando a los ojos dorados de Remus:

-¿Una adopción de sangre? ¿Seré…verdaderamente tu hija?

Remus asintió y murmuró:

-Solo si tú lo quieres…No desplazaré a tus verdaderos padres, Mione…será como con James, ganas un padre más…

Sirius murmuró calladamente, sus azules ojos mirando a la muchacha:

-Haría lo mismo si pudiera, Hermione, pero de momento, Remus y Severus deben seguir juntos de cara al mundo exterior…te prometo que en cuanto todo esto termine, estaré orgulloso de tenerte como hija, tan orgulloso como lo estoy de Harry.

Harry sonrió desde su rincón del asiento y murmuró risueño:

-Hey, Mione… siempre dijiste que querías hermanos o hermanas…ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro…y parece que no somos los únicos, verdad?

Esbozando una sonrisa y secando sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas, Hermione se colocó el colgante y miró a Elwyn con curiosidad:

-Así que ahora es Ud…¿Mi tío?

Elwyn rió suavemente y afirmó con ojos chispeantes.

-Si pequeña princesa. Un tío gruñón. Remus es mi hermano. Y recuperarle me ha hecho muy feliz. Tanto como darte la bienvenida a la familia.

Y el hombre le tendió un par de cajas donde la castaña encontró unos preciosos zapatos, un prendedor de oro y perlas, alfileres de perlas para adornar el cabello, un delicado chal de seda bordada y guantes largos. Continuaron abriendo regalos durante toda la mañana. Se intercambiaron libros raros y pequeñas joyas de parte de los dos chicos para Lucius y Narcisa. Remus recibió la primera edición, tirada limitada, encuadernada en lujosa piel repujada, con estuches y cierres de oro y esmaltes, de sus libros de defensa, con una sentida dedicatoria de Harry, Draco y Hermione, animándole a continuar escribiendo. Y los demás, ejemplares de los mismos libros, en diferentes colores y terminaciones igualmente ricas, aunque no tan excepcionalmente lujosas. Los chicos habían encargado el trabajo a Xeno Lovegold, el padre de Luna, además de ejemplares compilados con todos los cursos de defensa en un único tomo, para regalar a sus amigos de Hogwarts. Sirius recibió un equipo completo de motorista en cuero negro, a la medida y con refuerzos de dragón. Su nueva motocicleta, una Ducati Sport 1000, conseguida por los adultos a través de los contactos de Lucius, esperaba en el garaje, encantada y mejorada por Remus y Severus. Su Maestro fue obsequiado con la 1º traducción del parsel del diario de pociones de Salazar Slytherin de parte de Harry y con una recolección de maldiciones, encantamientos y hechizos antiguos por parte de Draco, sacados de las librerías de los fundadores, Black y Malfoy. Severus había mirado con veneración los gruesos cuadernos recopilatorios escritos a mano, y abrazado fuertemente a los muchachos. A Riddle, su nieto le regaló una recopilación de hechizos en parsel, recopilados de la biblioteca de la sala de entrenamiento de Salazar y de la Cámara de los Secretos. Escribirlos de nuevo todos juntos, entresacándolos de otros materiales, le había costado mucho, porque aunque Harry hablaba y leía naturalmente en parsel, dominar la técnica de escritura casi caótica, le había llevado tiempo, pruebas y errores, hasta conseguir escribir fluidamente. Pero había valido la pena, a juzgar por la mirada de admiración y orgullo de su abuelo.

El rubito heredero de los Malfoy recibió de su pretendiente un cachorrito, un precioso cachorro cruce de crup y perro Spitz japonés. Una bolita blanca y peluda, adornada por un gran lazo plateado, con todo el aspecto elegante y distinguido del Spitz y el carácter fiero y la magia del crup. Una línea especialmente seleccionada para obtener las mejores cualidades de ambas razas. Draco jamás había tenido una mascota, no aparte de los búhos de su padre, y aun así, ninguno era verdaderamente suyo. Ying y Yang habían supuesto toda una novedad para él, incluso Azra, y aunque Draco nunca había expresado abiertamente deseos de tener un animal propio, sus ojos se iluminaron al sacar de la gran caja al suave y peludo cachorro, de enormes ojos negros. El animalito le olfateo suavemente, mirándole con curiosidad y ladró levemente, un ladridito casi demandante y se retorció entre sus manos, pugnando por ser dejado en el suelo. Draco le soltó y el cachorro le miró desde el suelo, con ojos extrañamente inteligentes. Con aire decidió, olfateo en dirección a los demás y movió la cola en salutación, para terminada su inspección olfativa y ocular, incluso de los demás animales familiares, saltar al regazo de su nuevo amo y lamerle gozosamente el rostro, entre las risas de sorpresa del muchacho. El cachorro ladró de nuevo, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Draco y Elwyn murmuró:

-Está esperando que le des un nombre… para ser tuyo por completo, Draco. No olvides que no es un perro común, sino una criatura mágica…

Draco contempló largamente al cachorro que movía la cola rítmicamente, sus orejas triangulares y erectas, su pelaje blanco y largo, esponjoso y sedoso. Con un susurro, Draco murmuró:

-Blizzard…(N.A. Viento blanco o ventisca de nieve. Un tipo de tormenta de nieve caracterizada por vientos fuertes o muy fuertes y visibilidad reducida o nula. Es una forma de Snowstorm)

Blizzard, pues a partir de ese momento no respondería a otro nombre, aulló suavemente y movió enérgicamente el rabo, como expresando su contento y se enroscó confortablemente con la cabeza sobre el muslo de su amito. Era demasiado grande para estar mucho rato en el regazo de nadie. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, el perro se acomodó entrecerrando los ojos, bajo la suave caricia de los dedos de Draco, que miraba intensamente a su pretendiente. Draco, por su parte, se había debatido mucho buscando un regalo apropiado para Elwyn, y al final se había decantado por algo sencillo, pero que esperaba agradase al hombre. Un marco de caoba con repujados de plata, y una foto. Una foto suya, vestido con pantalones de montar y una sencilla camisa blanca, el largo pelo suelto, ondeando levemente en la brisa, acariciando el cuello de su granian, mientras miraba distraídamente hacia los prados. Había pedido a Harry que tomara una foto de él, una que le representase y cuando menos lo esperaba, el moreno había sacado la instantánea. Era una foto muggle en blanco y negro, y nada en ella dejaba traslucir el verdadero estatus social del joven rubio platino. Draco podía ser simplemente un mozo de establo, pero la estampa era bella, sencilla y elegante. Elwyn sacó delicadamente de su caja el marco con la foto, y la contempló largamente, antes de sonreír y volver a guardarla como un tesoro en su caja de terciopelo.

Después de pasar buena parte de la mañana abriendo regalos, incluida una enorme caja de los productos experimentales de los gemelos Weasley, acompañada de una larga y divertida carta, unas raras plantas exóticas de parte de Neville, una edición especial del Quisquilloso, algunos libros y fruslerías de otros amigos del colegio, y picando chucherías navideñas, Harry propuso salir a los jardines, a disfrutar de la nieve caída por la noche. Draco miró con carita de cachorrito a su pretendiente, Hermione sonrió dulcemente a Remus…y hala! ¡Todos a la nieve! Vestidos con sus cálidos jerseys, mitones, calcetines, y bufandas, además de abrigos, botas y pantalones apropiados para la nieve y el frio reinante, salieron todos; menos Nagini y Azra, las dos serpientes no tenían la mas mínima intención de salir al gélido exterior y se enroscaron cerca del fuego; pero sus amos humanos descendieron hacia los nevados jardines. Los traviesos hurones montaban sobre los hombros de su amo, chirriando de contento, los bigotes temblorosos de excitación. Los cariñosos y simpáticos animalillos se escurrieron al suelo en las rosaledas, la única parte no nevada del jardín gracias a un hechizo protector y se dedicaron a husmear curiosamente cada hoja, roca y mata, en busca de posibles golosinas: algún ratoncillo, o una lagartija desafortunada. Harry sacó de sus bolsillos un puñado de galletitas para hurón y las convirtió en un surtido de bestezuelas animadas, que arrojó al césped entre chillidos de excitación de sus mascotas y la franca mirada de curiosidad de Blizard, que movía la cola animadamente. Con un gesto más, un par de las galletitas aumentaron de tamaño hasta ser como un conejo pequeño y saltaron de sus manos para escabullirse entre los rosales. Con un alegre ladrido, Blizard empezó la caza, husmeando y correteando por entre los rosales. Entretenidas las mascotas, la comitiva llegó a la zona nevada y comenzó la Gran Batalla de Bolas de Nieve. Nadie estaba a salvo, y las blancas esferas volaban por doquier. Al igual que las risas y carcajadas, y los gritos de indignación de los que eran alcanzados.

Incluso Riddle, el mago más temido de Inglaterra, se afanaba en lanzar bolas de nieve como un crio más, contagiado de la exuberante alegría que irradiaban los más jóvenes. La risa de Harry era infecciosa, alegre y bulliciosa, y su abuelo se alegró enormemente de verle feliz. Su nieto había estado algo callado y pensativo desde su llegada de la escuela y el hombre no quería pensar en la de conflictos que se plantearían si el cortejo de Draco le suponía un autentico problema. Pero los dos jóvenes parecían tan próximos como siempre, Harry había trabado una tentativa relación amistosa con Elwyn, y este no parecía resentir la estrecha proximidad de los dos muchachos, que continuaban compartiendo habitación…y cama. No, al parecer los tres estaban conformes con la situación, por extraña que pareciese. Esa noche, tras la cena y desde la balconada que dominaba una amplia vista sobre los jardines, disfrutaron de la primera exhibición de fuegos artificiales Weasley, que llenaron el cielo nocturno de bengalas, cometas, dragones y murciélagos humeantes, entre aplausos y exclamaciones de sorpresa de los adultos y de deleite de los más jóvenes, responsables de la ignición de la labor pirotecnia mágica. Durante los días siguientes, montaron a caballo, entrenaron y pasaron el tiempo de mil y una maneras. Riddle sabía que las cosas se habían "enfriado" considerablemente entre su nieto y Draco, podía olerlo en ellos, y también debía hacerlo Elwyn, quizás mejor que él, considerando que Draco era su compañero.

La noche de Navidad, tras el fin de la pirotecnia y el último vaso de poche, cuando preparó la cama para su Maestro, Harry recibió un paquete plano y rectangular de manos de Severus, con un murmullo ahogado del hombre sobre que no era realmente un regalo, sino algo que deseaba darle. Harry había abierto el paquete y contemplado el retrato empequeñecido de sus padres, boquiabierto, durante minutos. El muchacho dejó cuidadosamente el retrato sobre la cama y abrazó fuertemente a su Maestro, hundiendo la cara en su pecho, susurrando las gracias una y otra vez, mientras su Maestro le abrazaba suavemente. Sin deshacer el abrazo, Harry murmuró sin alzar el rostro del pecho del otro hombre:

-Maestro… te debo tanto…te lo debo todo a ti, Severus….te debo mi vida, mi libertad, mi magia… y mi familia…nunca podré devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí…

Severus susurró suavemente, acariciando el largo cabello rizado, mientras Harry suspiraba suavemente, aun abrazado a su Maestro

-Ya lo haces, cada día Harry…tenerte en mi vida es recompensa suficiente. No podía dejarte abandonado a tu suerte, Harry.

Lentamente, el moreno muchacho se deshizo del abrazo de su Maestro y rebuscó con aire cohibido en sus bolsillos, hasta sacar dos pequeños trozos de asta, reducidos de tamaño. La cornamenta desmogada de un ciervo joven, con 8 puntas en cada trofeo. Balbuceando, Harry murmuró, alzando los ojos tímidos y llenos de emociones a los casi negros de su Maestro, tan profundos e intensos:

-Quería…darte esto…no es nada de valor, pero pensé…que te gustaría tenerlas…

Severus tomó las astas y las miró cuidadosamente, esbozando una sonrisa y murmuró con tono grave:

-Me complace enormemente que me las obsequies…es algo muy íntimo y personal.

Harry se sonrojó levemente y su Maestro añadió alzando una ceja:

-No me habías informado de este gran progreso en tus estudios, Harry…¿Estás guardando secretos?

El joven sonrió y denegó con presteza, su cara llena de emociones.

-No Severus, con todo el jaleó…se me pasó decírtelo. Fue muy raro, sobre todo porque las rosetas de los cuernos me picaban un montón. Y al volver a cambiar, se desprendieron en vez de desaparecer. Aun no he logrado cambiar por completo, pero esta vez en vez de llenarme de parches de pelaje por los brazos, mi cabeza cambió, me salieron orejas y… cornamenta. Incluso mi nariz se volvió húmeda y negra!

Severus le revolvió el negro pelo, cariñosamente, y murmuró, henchido visiblemente de orgullo:

-Tu padre y Sirius tardaron años en lograr adquirir sus formas, lo que has hecho es realmente notable. No dudo de que en breve habrás dominado tu primera forma, Harry. Después te será mucho más fácil.

Sonriendo radiantemente, Harry recibió su deseado beso de buenas noches, recogió el retrato y se retiró a su propio dormitorio, olvidado todo pensamiento de dormir. ¡Tenía tantas cosas que compartir y preguntar!


	35. Chapter 35

UN trocito más…. Y al final la mención de los que leen, revisan o ponen este fic entre sus favoritos… Gracias a todos y todas.

SOCIEDAD Y PROPIEDAD

Nadie que hubiese sido invitado a la fiesta de fin de año de los Malfoy hubiese dejado de asistir. Era un suicidio social. Las costureras y sastres retocaban afanosamente las túnicas de fiesta y las familias rebuscaban sus mejores joyas para la ocasión. Hacía años que Malfoy Manor no se abría para un baile de gala de tanta resonancia. Y mucho menos, ofreciendo a todos los invitados la posibilidad de pasar la noche entre sus muros. Pese a todas las explicaciones de sus padres, su maestro y su abuelo, Harry estaba nervioso por la fiesta y la presentación. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero al menos, esta vez, Draco y Hermione estarían con él. Y todos los jóvenes de buena familia pasaban por esta experiencia, más tarde o más temprano. Algunos de sus amigos del colegio estarían también en la fiesta, aunque no se les permitiera quedarse con los adultos hasta el final. Los Zabini, Nott, Montague, Greengrass, Bulstrode y Parkinson estaban invitados. Al igual que los Longbottom, Bones, Lovegood, Turpin, Tonks, Johnson…Y ex - alumnos también. Oliver Wood y Marcus Flint…entre otros.

Harry se miró de nuevo en el gran espejo de su padre, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio, mientras Sirius repasaba su cabello, largo hasta media espalda como era tradicional en los jefes de casa y sus herederos al ser presentados como adultos. Era costumbre que los padres ayudasen a sus hijos a prepararse, casi como en una boda y que las madres lo hiciesen con sus hijas. Así que Narcisa estaba muy ocupada con Hermione, en el papel de la mujer adulta más cercana de la familia –Remus no podía asistirla- y Lucius se encargaba de Draco. Su largo cabello negro y lleno de bucles había sido cepillado cuidadosamente, hasta hacerlo relucir, tras un baño lleno de rituales simbólicos. El último baño como adolescente. El último que requeriría explícitamente la ayuda de un pariente…hasta el momento de prepararse para su boda. Su primer afeitado, con una navaja tradicional, y a manos de su padre, aunque aun no lo necesitaba. Su presentación formal en sociedad representaba el comienzo de la madurez y para la mayoría de los jóvenes varones ocurría en el verano de su 6º curso, con independencia de cuando cumpliesen los 17 años. Al finalizar el 7º curso de la escuela, entrarían en el mundo de los adultos, el mundo real, definitivamente, y esa era su introducción social. Para las chicas, a veces se hacia la presentación a una edad más temprana, sobre todo si la familia aspiraba a casar a la joven con alguien en concreto y no era raro que se las introdujera en sociedad con 15 años o incluso menos, aunque la mayoría también esperaban a que tuviesen 16. Así podían recibir ofertas de matrimonio de una mayor amplitud de candidatos.

Sirius le ayudó a vestirse cuidadosamente, con la elegante camisa de seda blanca, la pajarita, el chaleco negro sobre los perfectamente planchados pantalones, la túnica de gala, verde oscura, con profusos bordados, con el escudo de la familia y motivos alegóricos diversos. Colocó con cuidado los gemelos en los puños de la camisa, el prendedor de la túnica, y el relicario de Slytherin. Le tendió los guantes y Harry se los ajustó cuidadosamente. Los anillos se hicieron visibles, sobre la blanca tela, porque era la voluntad de su dueño exhibirlos orgullosamente. Sirius contempló a su hijo, los azules ojos rebosantes de orgullo paternal y sonriendo suavemente, le abrazó con fuerza, murmurando:

-Estas fantástico, Harry. ¿Verdad James?

Desde el único retrato del dormitorio que colgaba en la pared de la zona de estar de la habitación de los merodeadores, James y Lily asintieron entusiásticamente, elogiando a su hijo calurosamente. Su cuadro había sido desplazado hasta la habitación para la ocasión, querían estar con su hijo en un día tan importante. James aplaudió y Lily se secó las lágrimas de los ojos con un pañuelo. Su niño, su bebé, era ya un hombrecito. Sirius colocó el pañuelo blanco de seda perfectamente planchado en el bolsillo de su chaleco. Y roció ligeramente a su hijo con la colonia preferida de este, una suave fragancia clásica, fresca y sutil. Harry sonrió nerviosamente, y su padre le abrazó de nuevo, para empujarle suavemente hacia la puerta. Draco, Hermione y él, aguardarían en una sala cercana al salón de fiestas hasta que todos los invitados llegasen.

Severus aguardaba en la puerta y contempló al muchacho, dándole un abrazo, para ser interrumpido por un carraspeo de Riddle, que reclamó las atenciones de su nieto. El vampiro le contempló atentamente, recolocó con gestos nerviosos el colgante de Slytherin y asintió con ojos brillantes. Remus, Narcisa, Hermione, Lucius y Draco se acercaron por el corredor, escoltados por una pareja de pelirrojos vestidos en chaquetas de cuero de dragón que hicieron sonreír a Harry. Sorprendentemente, a 1º hora de la mañana, los gemelos Weasley habían aparecido en las verjas de entrada, vía traslador, cargados de material. Lucius había decidido que los Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley eran los únicos dignos de la fiesta, y había encargado a los gemelos una exhibición especial. Arreglar la comparecencia de los gemelos había sido algo complicado, pero Lucius les había mandado un traslador y un giratiempo, para resolver el tema de su presencia en su casa.

Cuando por fin se quedaron los tres debutantes a solas, Harry suspiró. Los tres estaban nerviosos, pero aguardaron en silencio, mientras Hermione taconeaba levemente en la alfombra, alisando los pliegues de su vestido. Tras una hora de espera, cuando por fin, Severus acudió a buscarlos, estaban aun más inquietos. Con un hechizo refrescante, revisando que sus ropas estuviesen perfectas, el hombre asintió y les encaminó hacia la escalinata de aquel ala de la Mansión. Los tres se detuvieron en las sombras, escuchando los murmullos de las conversaciones y la suave música procedente del salón de recepciones, aguardando su entrada. Tras haber recibido a sus invitados, y dando un margen prudencial - la impuntualidad era una grave descortesía y 40 minutos después de la hora fijada, las verjas de la mansión se cerraron- finalmente, Lord Malfoy, pudo hacer el inesperado anuncio. La música cesó a un gesto suyo y la atención de sus invitados se centró en su elegante anfitrión y su esposa, ambos al pie de la impresiva escalinata de mármol rojo verona. A su lado se encontraba el recientemente exculpado Lord Black, elegantemente trajeado, y acompañado de su amigo de infancia Remus Lupin, actual pareja de Lord Severus Snape. Solo un poco más allá, uno pasos, un grupo formado por este, Lord Gevaudan y Lord Ryan aguardaban con aire satisfecho. Lucius, una vez ganada la atención de sus invitados, comenzó un breve discurso, con voz segura y serena:

-Damas y caballeros, la fiesta de esta noche no celebra tan solo el fin del Año Viejo y el comienzo del Año Nuevo. Esta noche, tengo el infinito orgullo de presentar formalmente ante ustedes a mi único hijo y heredero, Draconis Lucius Malfoy.

Los invitados aplaudieron comedidamente cuando Draco comenzó a bajar las escaleras, en un movimiento perfecto y elegante, mirando a la multitud sin mirar a nadie, sereno y aparentemente calmado. Se detuvo ante su padre e inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia formal, y aguardó con la cabeza ligeramente baja a que su padre colocase una mano en su hombro para alzarla por completo. Draco encontró los ojos azul acero de su padre, relucientes de orgullo paternal y le escuchó proclamar:

-Desde hoy hijo mío, representas la nueva generación de la Casa Malfoy. Que los hados te bendigan con fortuna.

Draco ocupó su lugar junto a su padre, orgulloso, entre los murmullos de sorpresa de los asistentes. Dando un paso al frente, Sirius atrajo atención de la multitud que le miró expectante:

-Esta es la primera Navidad que celebro de nuevo como un mago libre, hace unos pocos días que el Ministerio, por fin, ha reconocido mi inocencia. Pero aparte de reunirme de nuevo con los míos, quiero presentarles a mi hijo, Harrison James Sirius Black – Potter, mi heredero y actual Lord Potter.

Harry descendió la escalera y se detuvo ante su padre y este murmuró suavemente mirándole a los ojos:

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Harry. Lleva con honor el titulo de tu padre y nunca olvides que ellos están siempre contigo. Bendito seas, hijo mío.

Harry ocupó su lugar a la derecha de Sirius, conteniendo a duras penas la emoción, ahora era oficialmente un adulto ante los ojos de la sociedad, para poder asumir la representación y obligaciones de la familia Potter. Finalmente, Remus avanzó un paso, acallando los murmullos de los invitados, que miraron con ojos incrédulos como Elwyn Tusk Rosier se colocaba a su lado, con aire orgulloso. El hombre había devuelto renombre y prestigio al nombre familiar, enlodado después de la activa adhesión de su padre y su hermano a los mortifagos. Remus miró a los invitados y a su hermano después y este comenzó a hablar con voz pausada y grave:

-No he crecido entre Uds, pero desde hace años, este es de nuevo mi hogar. Creí que era el último de mi linaje, pero recientemente he descubierto que estaba equivocado. Me enorgullezco de presentarles a mi hermano menor, Sir John Remus Lupín… Rosier. (N.A. Remus adopta Lupin como tercer nombre propio y asume su verdadero apellido paterno)

Las miradas de asombro y de incredulidad recorrieron a los asistentes. Reconocer a un hijo bastardo e ilegitimo era algo socialmente poco apropiado, pero aceptado. El origen de un heredero podía ser "olvidado" en aras a mantener el nombre familiar. Pero esto…era innecesario, el titulo ya tenía un heredero oficial. Con una suave sonrisa, Remus murmuró:

-Y yo me enorgullezco de ser tu hermano, Elwyn. Quiero presentarles a mi hija adoptiva, la Srta. Hermione Jean Rosier.

Hermione descendió las escaleras, en su precioso vestido blanco, y se detuvo frente a su padre adoptivo y Maestro. Con dulzura, Remus murmuró:

-Que la dicha y la fortuna te acompañen, mi niña. Bienvenida seas.

Hermione se situó junto a su padre y los jactanciosos familiares y debutantes miraron a los invitados, que aun murmuraban cuchicheando entre ellos, especialmente los más jóvenes. Sin embargo, el protocolo no perdonaba y en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del comedor de gala, todos entraron con fluidez. La enorme mesa estaba dispuesta, reluciente con la mejor cubertería de plata, la más exquisita porcelana, con centros de mesa florales. Los invitados buscaron sus nombres en las tarjetas sobre los platos y pronto, la multitud estaba sentada. Junto a la presidencia de la mesa ocupada por Lucius, se sentaba a su derecha Narcisa y a su izquierda Draco. Junto a Draco, Riddle, Remus, Harry y Fred Weasley. Y a su lado, Augusta Longbottom. En el otro lado, junto a Narcisa, después Elwyn, Sirius, Hermione, Severus, Dora y George. A continuación, uno frente a otro, Andrómeda y Ted Tonks. Después, se sentaban los restantes invitados, maridos, esposas e hijos adultos cerca pero separados. La distribución de los asientos había sido cuidadosa, para que todos estuviesen cerca, pero sin incumplir las normas sociales. Remus y Sirius estaban demasiado cerca para el gusto de Narcisa, pese a que oficialmente no eran pareja, pero estaba dentro de lo aceptable.

La comida fue deliciosa, perfecta y cuidada hasta el más mínimo detalle. Los platos se servían individualmente, directamente desde las cocinas, con entremeses variados, una sopa bullabesa de primero, y un segundo plato de jabalí asado con castañas. Para los postres, se pasó al salón de baile, con un enorme bufet de postres y dulces a disposición de todos y se sirvió champan. Los elfos caminaban ofreciendo galletitas y copas, deslizándose entre los invitados. Comenzó el baile, y Narcisa lo abrió con Draco y Hermione con Harry. Después de eso, todos podían bailar y muchos jóvenes y jovencitas se acercaron a los debutantes, para solicitar un baile. Era descortés negarse, así que comenzaron a bailar. Sin embargo, cuando Elwyn se inclinó cortésmente ante Draco, ofreciéndole una mano galantemente, los murmullos recomenzaron. Y se recrudecieron cuando Draco aceptó con una sonrisa radiante, depositando su mano en la más grande del hombre, dejándose conducir a la pista. Severus y Remus se unieron a ellos, mientras Hermione aceptaba la invitación de Riddle, muy sonrojada. Sirius y Narcisa también entraron al baile y tras unas vueltas, cambiaron parejas, dejando a Remus bailar con Sirius, mientras Narcisa lo hacía con Severus. Lucius reclamó a su esposa y con una reverencia, Severus la dejó entre los brazos de su esposo, y se apartó de la zona.

O al menos eso intentó. Porque vio a Harry, bailando muy tenso con una joven unos años mayor que él, que no parecía tener mucho sentido del decoro, a juzgar por cómo se arrimaba a él en cada vuelta, riendo tontamente. Harry miró con sorpresa a su Maestro, cuando este se acercó a ellos, ofreciendo su mano, y la chica, la hermana mayor de Pansy, parpadeó, aun mas sorprendida. Con su tono grave y aterciopelado, el hombre murmuró:

-¿Me concede un baile Lord Potter?

Harry sonrió suavemente y soltó a su pareja, que les miró incrédula, boqueando, mientras Harry se alejaba bailando entre los brazos de Severus.

Pronto llegó la media noche, y todos salieron a la balconada, a contemplar los anunciados fuegos artificiales, mientras sonaban las campanadas. Lucius abrazaba la cintura de Narcisa, que se apretaba contra él, sonriente, tras un suave beso. Un poco más lejos, Draco estaba acurrucado contra el costado de Elwyn, y cuando los fuegos se hicieron más intensos, depositó un leve beso en la mejilla del hombre, que había reiterado su petición de cortejo pública y formalmente antes de los postres, levantando nuevos cuchicheos. Riddle contemplaba todo desde un lateral, su túnica sobre los helados hombros de Hermione, que estaba sentada en la balaustrada, sujeta la cintura por los fuertes brazos del vampiro, estremecida, pese al grueso tejido que la cubría. Sirius apretó entre los pliegues de su túnica la mano de Remus a su lado, aunque Severus deslizaba una mano por sus hombros y sujetaba levemente en la otra la de Harry, que parecía extasiado contemplando los dragones voladores, deslizándose sobre los jardines, atronando el aire con sus rugidos.

Era la última pasada de los cuatro dragones-cohetes, - los gemelos Weasley se habían superado a si mismos con un hocico corto sueco, un gales común, un bola de fuego, y por supuesto, un cola de cuerno húngaro – y los cuatro cohetes se precipitaron los uno contra los otros desde los cuatro puntos cardinales, rugiendo y llenando el cielo nocturno de estelas de humo y estelas de fuego, hasta colisionar en una formidable explosión multicolor que bañó todos los jardines de centelleantes chispas, que descendieron lentamente. Una nueva llamarada surgió sobre ellos y un sonido musical y melódico se extendió por los jardines, entre las exclamaciones de los invitados. Acelerando hacia la mansión, Fawkes se hizo visible, su larga cola desplegada, sus magnificas alas rojas y doradas agitándose rítmicamente. Harry sonrió y tendió el brazo, conjurando un guante de cetrería para proteger su ropa y piel y el fénix se posó suavemente en su antebrazo.

La mayoría de asistentes miraron sorprendidos a la magnífica ave, mientras el joven acariciaba su esplendido plumaje, haciéndole emitir dulces trinos. Alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo con una nota aguda, Fawkes centelleó por un instante con una corta e intensa llamarada que les envolvió a ambos, y alzó de nuevo el vuelo, volando perezosamente sobre las cabezas de los invitados. Harry rió suavemente, los ojos relucientes de contento y se dirigió hacia el interior del edificio, donde los invitados se despedían de sus remoloneantes hijos adolescentes. Según la etiqueta, los menores de 5 años ni siquiera habían asistido a la cena, y habían sido dejados al cuidado de los elfos y las niñeras encargadas de atenderlos en la guardería. Los niños mayores de 5 años que aun no iban a Hogwarts, compartieron la cena con sus padres, ocupando otra mesa al efecto, atentamente vigilados por una institutriz. Y después de los postres, fueron enviados a los dos dormitorios dispuestos para ellos, donde más niñeras y elfos les dejarían tener una pequeña fiesta, con juegos y cuentos. Los adolescentes alumnos de Hogwarts, se habían sentado con los adultos, y habían podido disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales con sus padres y parientes. Pero ahora debían retirarse, todos menos los de último curso. Algún que otro miraba con envidia a Harry, Draco y Hermione, pero otros muchos estaban más que listos para comenzar su propia fiesta, menos protocolaria, en un saloncito al efecto. Harry aprovechó el momento para presentar formalmente a su padre y aunque pareciese raro, también a su abuelo, murmurando que era un pariente político de Sirius a través de otra rama de los Black. Lo cual era estrictamente cierto. Los cabeza de familia y sus esposas se sentaron en torno a sus anfitriones, ahora bebiendo algo más fuerte que el ligero vino de la cena o el champan de los postres. Harry se acomodó entre Sirius y Remus, con el fénix aposentado en el respaldo, jugueteando con su negro cabello ensortijado, y su Maestro en una butaca junto a ellos, su mano rozando levemente la de Remus.

Aunque la suya era una sociedad que giraba fuertemente en torno a la figura del cabeza de familia, y ese puesto solo era admisible para los varones, las esposas o en su caso cónyuges, tenían un papel relevante. Ante una posible alianza comercial o matrimonial, eran las damas o los varones en su posición los que tanteaban la posibilidad. Si alguien tenía un favor que pedir, era más que probable que lo hiciera de igual modo, indirectamente. De manera que las conversaciones entre las damas presentes era ciertamente animada, todas ellas evaluando si su familia tenía la posibilidad de forjar una alianza matrimonial con alguna de las tres familias, Malfoy, Black o Guevadain. O calculando como podrían afectarles los diversos enlaces si no tenían candidatos para una alianza directa.

Draco charlaba en voz baja con Elwyn, sentado en un sofá con el hombre, mientras este le acariciaba suavemente el dorso de la mano con el pulgar, manteniendo sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas dulcemente sonrojadas. Los gemelos discutían animadamente con Severus sobre sus principales productos, y los resultados del negocio, que de momento era solo por catalogo. Hermione, sentada entre Narcisa y Riddle, escuchaba atentamente las conversaciones de esta con otras damas. Augusta Longbottom parecía estar incómoda, y en un momento dado, cuando Sirius apuntó que Harry debía haber asumido mucho antes sus obligaciones como jefe de la casa Potter, la mujer se estremeció y apretó los labios. Con un gesto tenso, la anciana miró alternativamente a Sirius y a Narcisa y exclamó:

-¡Es una barbaridad! Mi Neville tiene la misma edad y te aseguro que no es capaz de manejar los asuntos familiares.

Harry alzó la vista y miró a la dama. Conocía de oídas a la misma, por los relatos de Neville y carraspeó suavemente atrayendo la atención.

-Disculpe, Lady Longbottom, pero creo que esta Ud equivocada. Neville es un chico bastante maduro, muy juicioso, aunque un poco tímido, y mas que capaz de hacer frente a las responsabilidades, si le da Ud. la oportunidad.

Con un gesto ambiguo, Sirius murmuró suavemente:

-Augusta, lo siento mucho, pero realmente…ya es hora de aceptar la realidad, por desagradable que sea… Ni Frank ni Alice van a ponerse mejor. Y la familia Longbottom necesita tener una cabeza visible una vez más.

La mujer se llevó un pañuelo al rostro, para secar las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas arrugadas y Hermione se ofreció a acompañarla al baño, para que pudiera refrescarse. La muchacha aprovechó la ocasión para contarle a la mujer algunas cosas sobre su nieto, como se sentía este siendo la mera sombra de su padre a los ojos de su abuela y la mujer aun sollozó más. Apretando los labios y tras dejar que Hermione la ayudase a recomponer su escaso maquillaje, la dama asintió para sí misma y apretó su mano. Cuando regresaron al salón, ambas charlaban con fluidez, y Augusta miró con nuevos ojos a Harry y Draco.

Y los agradecimientos….

adnavres

Alba marina

Alba04

Alba040389

Alineah

Alioth Akane

anajudy

Andromeda-170

aneychi

Anya Lupin

AranaTokashi

ArdidB

arianna alice malfoy p

arya-ellesmera

Bellatrix Hale

Black rose dragon

bLaCkSvEr

Brenssy

ch3rr1m7

Cocoliso-Ull de gat

DaniielaGirlSkull

Darknashecullen

DaRkPotteR90

dayday1223

Dod19

Dolly-Chan

Dvaita

Elfurio

Evegner

Fabianadat

flor snape

Florpis

Fo Nuinelli

fujoshi fujyosh

GiBethCullen

hanna0305

helga1967

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

hondakana

Isabel

Isilwen27

Jatty

jinjuriki del Jubi

Jose-Black

Jous

Kamuifuma1

KamyMunozSS

katty sanpe

Kinari

K-Katherine Black

Koisumi hikari

Kokiitta

kotte

Kuree06

Kyra Potter Riddle

la kariin

Lady StarFireLight

Lekaiel

Lianon

Lien-Cullen-Potter

Lightning-Claire

lilith-sui

Loba

lolislolis

luinileithelfea

lupinablack

Luzy Snape

MAGM

maicolpotter861027

Mama Shmi

Mao Inframund

Mariela-1996

Mariluzlina0908

melina

Meru-Nyan

Mrs. Gonzalez

MsDarkneko

Naho Potter Black8

nonaloka

Phanter

Piroemil

Polarres

Pomodorio

Princesa Vampirica

RAC

Reykou Higurashi

rochy true

RossieOrianaMalfoyBlack

Rossy-Oriana-Black

Ru.Q

Ruby90zoe

sakuritakiss

311

Seleina

Shani 3000

SnarryLoveGirl

Sombra-Solitaria

TamAnTam

tamy03

Trinity17

tsukinotora

TURI

Valcalle

Valora74

xonyaa11

yandros

Yuki-Nodame


	36. Chapter 36

CAMBIOS

El comienzo de 1996 y subsiguiente regreso a la escuela fue cuando menos caótico. Dos hurones, una serpiente, y dos perros, además de las lechuzas, suponían una gran cantidad de equipaje adicional. Dos perros, si. Porque Elwyn había tenido la genial idea de regalarle a Remus un perrazo idéntico a Tizón, uno de sus afamados crups mestizos. La forma animaga de Sirius había recordado notablemente a un Boyero de Flandes completamente negro, las orejas naturalmente erguidas como el Boyero de las Ardenas, y de tamaño excepcionalmente grande. Así que un cruce con esa misma base, había dado un animal muy parecido a lo que necesitaban, y "maquillarlo" con un hechizo de transformación permanente para tener exactamente el mismo aspecto físico había hecho el resto. El nuevo Tizón desde luego, era también un familiar mágico, y "vestido" con los habituales collares y correas que llevara Sirius, nadie podría haber notado la diferencia. Ni siquiera en carácter. Blizzard ladraba frenético, indignado de tener que separarse de sus amos. Ying y Yang correteaban eludiendo los intentos de Harry de meterlos en su jaula hasta que el muchacho se vio obligado a usar un hechizo convocador sobre ellos.

Llevaban cuatro lechuzas. Hedwig, la cariñosa y leal búho nival de Harry; una lechuza común llamada Shadow, traviesa y juguetona, que Sirius había adquirido recientemente, un majestuoso búho real poco dado a tonterías llamado Earl, propiedad de Severus, y un halcón peregrino de nombre Flash, quisquilloso y de genio vivo pero muy veloz, procedente de las lechucerías de Malfoy Manor, que Lucius había regalado a Draco. Normalmente, hubieran soltado las aves, enviándolas a Hogwarts, pero se había desatado una tormenta, y no parecía prudente arriesgar sin necesidad a las inclemencias del tiempo a las fieles mensajeras.

El viaje fue movidito. Tres vagones atestados de Slytherins y simpatizantes, férreamente vigilados por Severus, Remus y Sirius, que patrullaban con Tizón y Blizzard. Pero finalmente se subieron a los carruajes, y llegaron a las puertas del castillo, helados en medio de la cada vez más fuerte ventisca, que comenzaba a descargar aguanieve sobre la escuela. Los chicos caminaban charlando entre ellos, y se encaminaron a la mesa de Slytherin, con Hermione, Neville y Luna acompañándoles. Desde la mesa de los profesores, dos pares de miradas duras estudiaron la entrada de los jóvenes. Apenas terminaron de sentarse, Dumbledore se puso en pie y murmuró unas insulsas frases de bienvenida, tras las cuales informó que la Subsecretaria del Ministro y Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts Dolores Umbridge, tenía que anunciar nuevos decretos educacionales arrancando gemidos y estremecimientos de la mayoría de alumnos. La rechoncha y bajita mujer se puso en pie y sacó de su bolsillo un largo pergamino. Miró lentamente a todos los alumnos y su sonrisa se ensanchó al posar los ojos en la casa de Slytherin.

-Queridos niños. Con el beneplácito del Ministerio y del Director, he emprendido la reforma de las normas disciplinarias de Hogwarts, con la esperanza de que aprovechen mejor sus años de estudio y conducir a nuestros jóvenes magos por el camino correcto.

Hizo una pausa y comenzó a leer entre caras de sorpresa y murmullos de desconcierto de los alumnos:

-Voy a ofrecerles un breve resumen…Los alumnos llevaran en todo momento el uniforme escolar aprobado y reglamentario. La descripción del mismo puede consultarse en la oficina del Sr Flinch. Sin excepciones. Queda prohibido el acceso de alumnos de otras casas a cualquier otra sala común. Sin excepciones. Fuera del tiempo de clases, los alumnos se mantendrán en la biblioteca, estudiando en completo silencio, y finalizada la cena, se dirigirán a sus casas comunes. La Brigada Inquisitorial, por supuesto, patrullara los corredores para asegurarse de que los demás alumnos cumplen con esta y otras normas. Consulten las nuevas reglas de uso de la biblioteca. El tiempo libre tras el almuerzo es el único momento en que está permitido salir del recinto del castillo, siempre bajo la supervisión de los profesores, y los alumnos se mantendrán en los patios o en el jardín habilitado al efecto. Queda prohibido hablar o congregarse en las escaleras, corredores, pasillos y otras zonas comunes del castillo. Quedan prohibidas las muestras públicas de afecto. Los niños se sentaran en todo momento separados de las niñas…incluido el comedor y las clases. Por favor, sitúense los caballeros a la izquierda de las mesas, las damas a la derecha.

Con un murmullo de desconcierto, mezclado a cierta indignación, los alumnos se levantaron, y las mesas centellearon, desapareciendo los bancos para ser sustituidos por rígidas sillas. Los más atrevidos, vislumbraron tarjetas con nombres sobre los platos y Dolores prosiguió:

-Como pueden ver, los lugares son nominales, así que por favor, busquen sus asientos. Permanecerán en los mismos todo el año. En las aulas se instaurará un sistema similar. Toda la correspondencia que deseen enviar debe ser entregada para supervisión y aprobación. Solo se permite el envío y la recepción de las cartas de los familiares. Nada de paquetes o regalos. Queda prohibida la recepción de compras por catalogo y vía lechuza. Se prohíben las salidas a Hogsmeade. Quedan prohibidas todas las asociaciones estudiantiles, entendiendo por tal, todo grupo de tres o más alumnos, incluidos los grupos de estudio y los equipos de quidditch.

Las quejas soterradas y las caras de indignación comenzaron a multiplicarse, y la mujer prosiguió, ignorando los crecientes murmullos:

-Los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial dispondrán de amplios poderes para imponer la disciplina en caso de infracciones, consulten la lista en el despacho del Sr. Flinch. Por supuesto, cualquier conducta inapropiada o falta de respeto hacia un profesor, será severamente castigada.

Con todos los alumnos de nuevo sentados, chicos frente a chicas, Dumbledore exclamó alegremente:

-¡Y ahora a comer!

Draco y Harry intercambiaron miradas desde sus asientos y el moreno sintió la fría furia helarle las tripas. Conocía campamentos militares con reglamentos más relajados. ¡Ni que estuvieran en el programa de adiestramiento de los Marines! Aquello era…carcelario. Arruinado el apetito, Harry apenas tocó la cena, y como el resto de su casa, se apresuró por los corredores a su sala común. Tenían reunión, eso era seguro. Severus Snape había observado atentamente el rostro de sus colegas durante el atroz discursito de Dolores. Ninguno de los Jefes de Casa parecía satisfecho, a juzgar por la fina línea en que Minerva apretaba los labios, como bizqueaba Filius o como doblaba una y otra vez su servilleta Pomona. Los restantes profesores…Hagrid parecía desconcertado por completo, como si esperase que Albus gritase que aquello era una broma y los demás exhibían diversos grados de descontento y estupor. Desde luego, semejantes reglas planteaban numerosos problemas prácticos y sin duda, de orden social entre el alumnado.

Finalizada la cena, Severus Snape se apresuró a la sala común de Slytherin, seguido por Remus y Sirius, aunque dejo a estos dos en sus habitaciones antes de enfrentarse a su casa. Sentados y expectantes, todas sus serpientes aguardaban su llegada, en un silencio tenso. Severus se situó frente a ellos, mirándoles a todos y cada uno de ellos y comenzó a hablar, distribuyendo un montón de pergaminos con un gesto de su varita.

-Las nuevas reglas son estas, y a ellas nos atendremos. Quiero que las lean, memoricen y que las cumplan. Se han reinstaurado los castigos físicos y otras…formas de penalización. Todos los castigos y detenciones serán supervisados por la Suma Inquisidora, por lo que no podré protegerles, y no quiero ver a ninguno de Uds. recibiendo azotes o algo peor en una detención. De momento, y hasta nuevo aviso, lo único que pueden hacer es doblegarse y evitar por todos los medios meterse en líos.

Su tono y gesto frio dejaban claro que no estaba conforme con la situación, pero que de momento, no podían hacer nada. Harry y Draco intercambiaron una breve mirada, y aunque el moreno de ojos verdes parecía calmado, un leve tremor de magia oscilaba a su alrededor. Draco le rozó la mano, y con un levísimo suspiro, Harry controló su magia y los dos se encaminaron a su habitación compartida. Sin parar ni para dejar su túnica, el moreno cruzó por el espejo para encontrar a sus ansiosos padres leyendo con indignación una copia del mismo pergamino que Harry tenia entre los dedos. Los dos Merodeadores abrazaron a los chicos, sentándoles con ellos en el confortable sofá, protestando vivamente sobre la injusticia de las nuevas reglas. Severus les encontró así, y sin decir palabra, ocupó el otro sofá frente a ellos, los oscuros ojos relucientes de ira. Harry miró a su Maestro y murmuró con los verdes ojos brillantes fijos en los del otro:

-Maestro…¿Qué vamos hacer?

Suspirando, Severus se pasó la mano por el largo cabello negro y movió la cabeza pesaroso. Su voz sonó desanimada cuando respondió suavemente:

-No lo sé, Harry. Esta vez, no lo sé.

Con esas palabras comenzó una acalorada discusión, salpicada por las ideas de todos. Finalmente, Severus mandó a los chicos a la cama, después de enviar las novedades y escasas ideas al respecto a Lucius y Riddle, de la mano de Dobby.

El comienzo de las clases fue…terrorífico. La Brigada Inquisitorial y Dolores acechaban por los pasillos, y muchos alumnos fueron penalizados por llevar algún adorno, no ponerse la corbata o en el caso de las chicas, usar zapatos de tacón o lazos y horquillas capilares. Las clases no fueron mucho mejor. Además de estar separados en todas las clases, los jóvenes aprendices y flamantes adultos descubrieron que, aparentemente, la reforma también afectaba al programa de las asignaturas, y los profesores habían encontrado en la sala de Profesores el nuevo programa educativo. Tras revisar el suyo con ojos entrecerrados, Severus Snape Prince miró de reojo a sus colegas para ver en casi todos caras igualmente indignadas. Apretando el pergamino entre sus largos y fuertes dedos, el hombre volvió sus ojos casi negros hacia Albus, e ignorando a Dolores, murmuró con voz irritada:

-Director Dumbledore… esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto, no?

Con un guiño de sus ojos azules y mirándole por encima de sus gafas, el anciano se mesó la barba con gesto paternal y susurró, los ojos relucientes:

-Me temo que no, querido Severus.

El profesor de pociones enderezó la espalda y miró con ojos duros al mago, murmurando en voz helada y glacial:

-Profesor Severus Snape Prince, Director. No somos amigos ni parientes para semejante familiaridad.

El hombre parpadeó, fingiendo sentirse dolido por sus palabras, y murmuró:

-Como desee, Profesor. Pero la reforma era necesaria. Había que…estructurar el temario con más coherencia.

Minerva McGonagall intervino y masculló entre dientes, mientras Dolores sonreía ampliamente con su cara de sapo satifecho:

-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? ¿Contarles cuentos? ¿Hacerles olvidar lo que saben? No hay materia por encima del nivel de 4º o 5º curso. Según este programa, todos los alumnos que ahora mismo están en 5º, 6º y 7º, han adquirido conocimientos de más para pasar los TIMOS y los EXTASIS.

La bruja dio una ojeada a sus colegas profesores y vio gestos de asentimiento en la mayoría de ellos. Sybil apretaba su nuevo programa con fuerza, arrugando el pergamino. Vector estaba roja y fruncía el ceño. Hagrid aun estaba boquiabierto, mirando a unos y otros con desconcierto. Ganando impulso Minerva continuó:

-Nada de transformación humana, transmutación verdadera, tampoco animagia ni transformación animal.

Filius intervino y apuntó:

-Estoy de acuerdo con Minerva. Este temario es claramente insuficiente. Han desaparecido casi todos los encantamientos avanzados. Y las clases de aparición.

Se generalizó una pequeña discusión, todos los profesores quejándose de los cambios, interrumpida cuando Dolores carraspeó sonoramente. Con sus ojos saltones y su rostro fofo e insulso, Dolores cruzó los gordos dedos sobre la mesa y sonrió. Una sonrisa fría y cruel. Todos se volvieron a ella y la mujer proclamó en su vocecilla de falsete:

-En la vida ordinaria, los magos no precisan conocer más. Es absurdo enseñar magia que nunca van a emplear en su trabajo a todos los alumnos. Y aparecerse es algo complicado y con riesgos para enseñarlo a meros adolescentes. El Ministerio proveerá de los conocimientos avanzados necesarios a los empleados que lo precisen.

Severus entrecerró los ojos, observando la total complacencia de Albus y murmuró venenosamente:

-Encantador, ciertamente. ¿Y qué ocurre con aquellos alumnos que no aspiren a trabajar para el Ministerio?

Dolores sonrió falsamente de nuevo y murmuró con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos prominentes:

-No necesitan saber nada más.

Severus se giró de nuevo a Dumbledore y preguntó, los labios tensos y la voz helada:

-Director…es una locura…haciendo esto condenan a una generación a la ignorancia…y cuando los conocimientos se fragmenten por completo y se pierdan, ¿Qué ocurrirá con nuestra sociedad y nuestra cultura?

El Director parpadeó desde detrás de sus gafas de media luna y sonrió paternalmente:

-Esa no es responsabilidad suya, Profesor. Su trabajo es enseñar el temario oficial.

Severus miró con aire incrédulo al hombre y tomando sus cosas, abandonó la sala haciendo ondear sus túnicas negras detrás de él, rezumando enojo. El conocimiento es poder, y el nuevo régimen aspiraba a controlar estrictamente quien lo tenía. Para empeorar las cosas, Dolores decidió "supervisar" todas las clases de pociones de 5º, 6º y 7º, añadiendo leña al fuego. Su horrendo traje de chaqueta rosa hacia destacar aun mas su corta estatura y cuerpo rechoncho, embutido en una capa de gruesa tela de lana tejida en pata de gallo. Sus carraspeos y puntualizaciones enervaron a los alumnos, aunque no lograron arrancar más que silencio y miradas frías por parte de Severus, que se veía forzado a enseñarles cómo preparar soluciones limpiadores multiusos y lociones anti acné, en lugar de pociones realmente importantes.


	37. Chapter 37

Solo por

LA PROFECÍA

Pero si el lunes había sido malo, el martes fue mucho peor. Sirius fue invitado a dejar el castillo y Harry apenas pudo contener su rabia. Dumbledore intentaba privarle de todo lo que le hacía feliz, ¿Qué mal le había hecho él al hombre? Y qué decir de Dolores? La mujer parecía rebosar de satisfacción al asignarle detención, por "no contestar a su nombre" cuando Ron pasó lista en la Biblioteca. ¿Es que no iba a acabar nunca? ¡Él era Harrison James Sirius Black-Potter!

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso para Dolores y Dumbledore fue la llegada de las lechuzas. Un número especial del Quisquilloso, con una entrevista con Sirius y Harry, y un reportaje completo del inesperado acontecimiento social de la fiesta de Fin de Año en Malfoy Manor. Harry estaba suscrito a la gaceta desde hacia tiempo, los Malfoy también, y Sirius había abonado una cuota especial para que todos los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts recibiesen un ejemplar de este número. Así que cuando Flich entró corriendo en el comedor durante el almuerzo, gritando sobre que eran demasiadas y haciendo aspavientos, Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. Lechuzas y más lechuzas entraron ululando enfadadas, algunas incluso picoteando al celador, revoloteando alborotadamente y creando un gran pandemónium al aterrizar sobre las mesas, empujándose unas a otras, en su afán de entregar sus revistas.

Harry desató con cuidado el ejemplar con cubierta dura que su lechuza llevaba atado en la pata y le ofreció un trozo de bacón, recibiendo un afectuoso picotazo y un ululato agradecido del ave, que engulló la golosina en un par de gestos. Draco acarició a la suya, un pequeño mochuelo moteado, ofreciéndole un trozo de pollo de su ensalada césar. El ave devoró la comida y saltó para acercarse a su copa de zumo, estirándose para tomar unos largos tragos antes de reemprender el vuelo. Las mesas, invadidas por tantas aves, pronto perdieron toda resemblanza de orden, cuando las agitadas aves comenzaron a volcar copas y a saltar dentro de las fuentes, ante las vacilaciones de los alumnos en recoger las revistas.

En la mesa de profesores, el Director desataba con manos firmes la revista que una insistente lechuza le tendía en la pata. Dolores por el contrario, rechinaba los dientes mientras despedía con malos modos a su lechuza, que ululó indignada, y se lanzó contra su cabeza, chillando y aleteando, antes de alejarse tras dejar un "recuerdo" escurriéndose en el cabello escarolado de la mujer. Murmurando un hechizo para limpiarse, Dolores ojeó la revista, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose cada vez mas rosa, hasta ser casi indistinguible de su horrible traje de tweed. Dumbledore, por el contrario, palideció conforme avanzaba en su lectura, y finalmente, sus ojos se clavaron en el origen de sus actuales problemas. Harry Potter.

Con los ojos fijos en él joven moreno, Dumbledore agitó su varita murmurando un encantamiento silenciador, como si pretendiera acallar el barullo reinante. Sin embargo, Harry reconoció el movimiento de varita y reforzó sus barreras mentales. No más sugestiones o compulsiones para él. ¡JAMÁS! La energía se disipó a su alrededor, pero Harry se llevó la mano a su cicatriz, fingiendo un dolor que no sentía. Con ojos triunfantes, Albus se levantó, acallando esta vez a los alumnos con su presencia, y proclamó que la recepción de prensa estaba prohibida para los alumnos de Hogwarts, convocando y atrayendo hacia él todos los ejemplares del Quisquilloso que se amontonaron en la mesa de profesores. Con semejante declaración, que llenó de murmullos y protestas el comedor, finalizó el almuerzo, y los alumnos fueron enviados a sus clases.

Que decir que Severus no estuvo nada contento con la noticia de la detención de Harry, y tras regañarle seriamente y pese a que no podía hacer nada por suspender o cancelar la detención, se presentó con Harry ante la "Suma Inquisidora" a la hora prefijada en la puerta de Dolores, su mano en el hombro del muchacho, los negros ojos insondables y el ceño levemente fruncido, ignorando a Ron y al resto de la Brigada Inquisitorial que habían ido a "escoltar" a Harry desde la mesa de la biblioteca hasta su detención, a guisa de pelotón de ejecución.

Tras una tensa discusión entre los dos profesores, en presencia de Dumbledore, que parecía complacido y miraba con ojos críticos a Harry, y con Dolores negándose a aceptar que ese era el nombre legal y real de Harry, desde hacía ya bastante tiempo y sin considerar su estatus como adulto tampoco, la retorcida mujer insistió en proseguir con el castigo como deseaba. La Pluma de Sangre fue vetada por Severus, después de todo su uso estaba estrictamente regulado, y aquel, no era ninguno de los admitidos por el Ministerio. Rechinando los dientes, y ante la mirada de furia y enojo de Dumbledore, Dolores optó por algo meramente físico. Produjo una fusta, larga y flexible, y la tendió a Ron, murmurando en su dulce e ilusoria voz de falsete:

-Para que no se le olvide responder a su nombre, un latigazo por cada letra será apropiado…

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Ron flexionó el elástico látigo y lo hizo cortar el aire, tentativamente, ante el rostro de total indiferencia de Harry, y la ira a duras penas contenida de Severus, aunque su rostro parecía aparentemente calmado. Harry se despojó de la túnica, la corbata y la camisa, y tras una última mirada a Severus, colocó las manos en la pared, preparándose mentalmente para el castigo. Su tío siempre había usado el cinturón, pero dudaba de que la fusta hiciese más daño que la pesada hebilla metálica… Ron comenzó a azotarle, a la cuenta de Dolores, marcando la piel de su espalda con sanguinolentos rastros, cada vez más intensos, hasta cortar la piel, entre gruñidos y jadeos de Harry. El moreno podía notar los ojos azules fijos en él, la ira emanando del Director y reforzó sus barreras mentales. Cuando llegó a once, Ron fue a soltar el látigo, pero el instrumento de tortura no se desprendió de su mano. Jadeando, el pelirrojo giró los ojos hacia Dolores y esta frunció el ceño, tirando de la fusta con sus rechonchas manos. Tras varios intentos fallidos, Dumbledore ordenó un nuevo latigazo. Encogiéndose de hombros, el pelirrojo lo administró. Cuando este dejó un nuevo rastro de sangre en la piel, Albus comenzó a reír histéricamente, una risa fría y cruel, que no le llegaba a los ojos y mirando atentamente al muchacho, el mago murmuró:

-Parece que después de todo, en realidad, su nombre es el que dice, querida Dolores. Me temo que Ron no podrá soltar el látigo hasta que haya recibido un latigazo por cada letra de su nombre completo…

Con los treinta latigazos administrados, sin un solo grito, Harry recogió su ropa y abandonó la sala con una mirada fría a Ron. Mientras Severus y Harry se apresuraban a las mazmorras, para encargarse de curar al muchacho, tras un breve paso por la enfermería para documentar las lesiones, en otro lugar del castillo, el Director se retiró a su despacho, rumiando furia y apretando entre las manos un ejemplar del maldito folletín que reposaba sobre su mesa. Sentándose en su escritorio, el hombre miró de nuevo el artículo y lanzó un par de maldiciones que hicieron abrir los ojos a la mayoría de los cuadros de los antiguos directores, sacando de su sueño real o fingido a sus residentes y haciendo chillar alarmado a Fawkes, que parecía haber decidido retornar a su percha, tras una ausencia de varios días.

-Harry Potter…

El murmullo fue venenoso y resentido, mientras el hombre enrojecía y arrugaba la revista con saña. Harry Potter. El maldito Chico Que Vivió. ¡Y que estaba demostrando temer más vidas que un kneazel! El mocoso no hacía sino dar guerra, desde que no era más que un tierno bebé. ¡Incluso antes! Su inesperada concepción le privó de la colaboración de dos valiosos miembros de la Orden, y redujo la efectividad de otros. Lily por supuesto se retiró de la lucha activa y James apenas se despegaba de su lado, completamente embobado con la feliz idea de un hijo. Albus se había opuesto "paternalmente" a la relación, no cabe que decir al matrimonio, aduciendo que eran muy jóvenes, que las circunstancias no eran propicias. Pero en realidad, lo que importaba es que James Potter era un purasangre y rico heredero y el hombre aspiraba a "convencerle" de contraer matrimonio con alguna bruja de buena familia, sin más aspiraciones que ser ama de casa, tonta, dócil y complaciente, que no tendría ni voz ni voto en los asuntos de su marido, y perfectamente leal a él. Lily Evans era todo lo contrario: nacida muggle, inteligente y voluntariosa, además de excelente bruja. La pareja se había fugado para casarse en secreto, en una ceremonia privada con tan solo Sirius y Remus como padrino y testigos.

La inesperada llegada de Harry –James no había recibido jamás una sorpresa mayor en su vida, porque Lily estaba usando hechizos anticonceptivos – había dado un enorme vuelco a sus vidas, apartándoles por completo de la lucha. Desde luego, ninguno de los dos planeaba tener hijos tan pronto y en plena guerra, de ahí los hechizos. Pero al parecer, los deseos de venir a este mundo de Harry eran tan fuertes como para hacer fallar las protecciones. Sirius se había reído a carcajadas cuando James, aun cubierto de polvo y pelusa tras haberse desmayado, y con los ojos brillantes, las gafas ladeadas y el rostro desencajado en una extraña mezcla de asombro, pánico y la más exultante alegría, le había llamado por la chimenea, convocándoles urgentemente y dado las nuevas. Lily quería emigrar, retirarse de la lucha y refugiarse en alguna de las propiedades de la familia Potter en el continente, lejos de todos, de Voldemort y de Dumbledore.

Alzándose para tomar su pensadero y tras colocarlo sobre el escritorio, Dumbledore hizo alzarse de este una figura espectralmente translucida, con enormes gafas y múltiples chales. Una voz rasposa y atonal murmuró, entreabriendo apenas los labios de Sybill:

«El único con poder de derrotar al Señor tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...

El único con poder para derrotar al Señor tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...

El único con poder de derrotar al Señor tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...

El único con poder para derrotar al Señor tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos debe morir a manos del otro ya que ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro siga con vida»

La figura que repetía una y otra vez las mismas frases se hundió en la masa líquida plateada y arremolinada del pensadero antes de que la vidente pudiera enunciar de nuevo la profecía al completo. En el cuadro de Phineas Black, se produjo un pequeño movimiento oscilante en la cortina que adornaba el fondo, como si esta se agitase con una leve brisa y el fénix trinó apesadumbrado en su percha. Pero el mago ignoró todo esto, sumido en recuerdos y pensamientos del pasado.

La profecía…la profecía les había hecho reconsiderar semejante decisión. Al menos a James. Albus le había convencido de que alejarse tan solo señalaría a Harry como el elegido para derrotar a Voldemort, y a regañadientes, James había accedido a esconderse con su familia, bajo un encantamiento Fidelius. Muy hábilmente, el anciano se había asegurado de filtrar la parte que le interesaba de la misma, poniendo a Sybill bajo la maldición Imperius y cerciorándose de que Severus escuchase lo que le interesaba. Y colocado a Petigrew en el lugar y el momento justo para caer en las manos de los mortífagos. Oh sí, la profecía, la maldita profecía, no había sido más que una treta para atraer a Voldemort.

Con la falsa profecía en sus manos como arma y promesa de victoria, Dumbledore había acallado las protestas de algunos de sus aliados, convenciéndoles de seguir fielmente sus indicaciones. No había sido fácil, pero poco a poco, labró su plan. Inicialmente, Neville iba a ser el señalado, otro peón en su tablero de juego; pero Harry era más apetecible como cebo, la carnaza perfecta para cazar a su autentico objetivo, además de sacrificable y prescindible. Una herramienta más en volver a poner a James Potter bajo su control. O al menos su fortuna… El mago no había tenido el más mínimo reparo en emplear una oscura mezcla de maldiciones y rituales contra el bebé, asegurando la derrota de su enemigo…a costa de sacrificar la vida de un inocente, de un niño que apenas acababa de nacer. Además, no le interesaba lo más mínimo que James tuviera un heredero…necesitaba hacerse con el control sobre las propiedades y objetos mágicos de la familia, especialmente, la poderosa espada de Griffindor. Una guerra es cara de mantener, y Albus no iba a dilapidar su propia fortuna en ella…

Los ojos azules del anciano se giraron hacia la urna que contenía la mencionada espada, o mejor dicho, una réplica de la misma. La verdadera y maldita arma, se había desvanecido como humo de entre sus dedos cuando intentó usarla para acceder a las habitaciones privadas de Godric Griffindor en Hogwarts, dejándole furioso y de vuelta al inicio en su búsqueda de poder. Desde la época de los fundadores, ningún Director había tenido total control sobre el castillo. Los herederos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Griffindor conservaban el control sobre ciertas partes del mismo: las estancias privadas de sus ancestros, y los lugares creados por estos dentro del castillo para su solaz o para su adiestramiento mágico. La Cámara de los Secretos, además de su sala de entrenamiento, habían sido el refugio de Salazar, el lugar donde ocultarse a experimentar y elaborar pociones y donde criar a sus adorados basiliscos. Helga tenía una magnifica sala de estudio que ayudaba a concentrarse, además de un huerto donde la leyenda decía que se cultivaban verduras y frutales, más sabrosos que ningunos otros, a fecha de hoy solo accesible para los elfos domésticos. Rowena se relajaba en una sala de música y también tenía una librería, de la que se decía que cualquier cosa leída entre sus muros jamás se olvidaría. Godric solía pasar el tiempo libre entrenando con la espada, en una sala de duelos apta para combates físicos y mágicos. O creando nuevos hechizos. En cada generación, los jóvenes considerados por la magia herederos de los fundadores, descubrían estos lugares, y elegían de entre sus pares con quien compartirlo. Ravenclaw siempre mantenía abierto el acceso a la famosa librería, y todos los miembros de la casa se aseguraban de estudiar en ella. Con gesto de rabia, Albus lanzó un pisapapeles de cristal contra el hogar apagado de la chimenea exclamando lleno de ira mientras los trozos de vidrio estallaban y se esparcían por todos lados:

-¡PORQUE NO TE MUERES DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

Una copa y unos libros siguieron al pisapapeles, incluso sus eternos caramelos de limón, mientras Dumbledore pateaba, gritaba y gritaba, completamente furioso.

-¡TENIA QUE HABER MUERTO HACE AÑOS, PERO NOOO, TIENE MAS VIDAS QUE UN GATO!

Fawkes chilló alarmado, aleteando y revoloteando hacia el techo de la habitación, completamente alterado por el comportamiento del director. Tras romper varios objetos más, y derribar una mesita de patas esqueléticas llena de artilugios mecánicos de plata que se desparramaron por el suelo, emitiendo silbidos, pitidos y chirridos, fragmentándose en pedazos, Albus finalmente, se calmó lo bastante como para volver a sentarse en su sillón, contemplado por los alarmados retratos de sus predecesores que murmuraban conspiratoriamente entre sí, a los que dedicó una mirada venenosa.

-¡CALLAOS! ¡Y dejadme pensar! O reduzco vuestros cuadros a cenizas con fuego maldito!

Los retratos enmudecieron, sus ojos llenos de espanto, y el anciano mago comenzó a retorcerse la punta de la barba, murmurando improperios y hablando consigo mismo.

-Algo ha fallado…los hechizos de control se han debilitado demasiado, es evidente, pero con Snape vigilándolo como una dragona celosa, ha sido imposible renovarlos…

El hombre comenzó a remover papeles, buscando un pergamino y con un gesto de su varita, comenzó a reparar los objetos rotos tirados por el suelo. Un par de los raros artilugios plateados no reanudaron su funcionamiento y Dumbledore los ignoró, enfrascándose en la lectura del documento que tenia entre las manos: una declaración de últimas voluntades y testamento a nombre de Harry Potter, nombrándole heredero universal a él, de todas sus propiedades. El mago asintió y murmuró calmadamente entre dientes:

-En cuanto logre que firme esto, me ocuparé personalmente del mocoso…como debí hacer la noche en que mate a sus padres.

Fawkes trinó casi inaudiblemente, con notas tristes cerca del techo, y revoloteando una vez más, desapareció en una silenciosa llamarada, mientras el mago miraba obsesivamente y con ojos ardientes el pergamino entre sus manos.


	38. Chapter 38

Bueno…alguien se ha indignado por las nuevas reglas de Dolores y Albus, preguntándose cómo es posible tratar así a los alumnos…Sencillo. Les importan…nada. Son peones, herramientas y nada más. Útiles para cumplir una función, pero por favor, que no piensen…han de ser como las ovejas, siguiendo las instrucciones del pastor y sus perros…incluso cuando las llevan al matadero…

EL ABANDONO DE Hogwarts

Contener a Remus Lupín Rosier no había sido fácil. El lobo en él había salido casi a la superficie, ante el olor y la visión de la sangre del que consideraba su hijo. En ausencia de Ryan, Elwyn o Sirius, su pareja; Severus era el único adulto que podía enfrentarse a él e impedir que masacrara -lenta y dolorosamente- a Ron, al Director y a Dolores, pero el hombre también sentía la urgencia de atender a las heridas de Harry. Finalmente, el gemido de dolor de Harry, el 1º en toda aquella ordalía, atrajo suficientemente de nuevo la atención de Remus sobre el estado de su cachorro como para permitir que Severus pudiera forzarle una poción sedante entre los labios.

-Hati…por favor…si les atacas ahora…¿De qué habrá valido todo este esfuerzo? Te mandaran a Azkaban…y no quiero que me dejes…por favor…

Remus cedió ante la sincera suplica de Harry, su lado racional sobreponiéndose al deseo instintivo, primitivo y animal de venganza por el daño infligido a su cachorro - dejando que su mente rumiase represalias y venganzas para más adelante - y sostuvo su mano mientras Severus contaba aséptica y crudamente lo sucedido. El Maestro de Pociones deslizaba más y más gasas húmedas en sus manos firmes y limpiaba cada corte con extrema delicadeza, desechando las ensangrentadas bolas en una pequeña vasija de acero. Harry estaba en un ligero trance, disociándose del dolor, consciente, pero aparentemente capaz de ignorar las reacciones físicas de su cuerpo. Remus sabía por experiencia que aquella poción era estupenda, pero dolorosa como una quemadura incluso diluida, y mucho más en aquel estado puro en que Severus la estaba usando. Más calmado, el licántropo se dio cuenta de que podía percibir la intensa sensación de derrota y fallo que emanaba de Severus y preguntó, preocupado por el bienestar del joven herido:

-¿Se curará sin problemas, no? Los cortes no son muy profundos…no debería quedarle mucha cicatriz…

Severus miró a los ojos del licántropo y denegó suavemente, aplicando una nueva pasada de loción sobre las heridas, que ya no sangraban en absoluto. Un par de cucharadas en un vaso de agua eran suficientes para desinfectar…pura, era incluso levemente cicatrizante y un buen antiinflamatorio tópico, de efecto relativamente lento.

-No le quedará ni una marca, te lo aseguro Remus. Me ocuparé de ello. Pero esto nunca debió haber llegado a suceder. Le he fallado, una vez más. No he podido protegerlo…

Remus se encogió ante la oleada de dolor y fracaso que emanaba de Severus y suspiró suavemente, dejando salir su lado más compasivo. Con una caricia al cabello negro y ensortijado de su cachoro, el licántropo murmuró lentamente:

-Nadie puede garantizarle la absoluta protección a nadie…y menos a Harry.

Severus rezongó, tomando otra gasa y limpiando el exceso de la carísima poción desinfectante y limpiadora de la piel del joven, antes de empezar a aplicar lentamente una pasta de color anaranjado, cubriendo cuidadosamente las heridas con ellas. Remus añadió ante el mutismo de su amigo:

-Has hecho lo que has podido…te has enfrentado a Dumbledore y a Dolores por él, y has evitado que usen esa maldita pluma…nadie podría haber hecho más…

Con tono brusco e irritado, Severus gruñó, tomando más gasas y retirando delicadamente el exceso de pasta seca de la piel:

-¡Debí haberlo impedido!

-No podías…no sin tirar por la borda el esfuerzo de tanto tiempo…y abandonar a su suerte a Draco y los demás alumnos…Yo debí haber respondido cuando Ron me llamó…

Murmuró cansadamente Harry, alzando la cabeza un instante para mirar a su Maestro y poner en su mirada toda la verdad. Severus se mordió los labios brevemente, vacilando y asintió en silencio. Harry suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, deslizándose de nuevo en su meditación, mientras terminaban de curarlo.

La semana pasó lenta y tediosa, con la Brigada Inquisitorial y Dolores persiguiendo la más nimia infracción de las normas. Y Dumbledore, desfilando entre las mesas de la biblioteca, mientras los alumnos leían los libros "aprobados" y Madame Pince apretaba los labios con furia. Los libros, sus preciosos libros, estaban ahora casi todos encerrados en la Sección Prohibida. Solo Madame Pomfrey rivalizaba en miradas asesinas con la bibliotecaria y con razón. Un buen número de alumnos se vieron sometidos a severos palmetazos en las manos, azotes, e incluso múltiples variantes de hechizos causantes de dolor. Dolores cortó pública y ostentosamente las trenzas francesas de Hermione, declarando que todas las chicas habían de llevar coletas o cola de caballo, haciendo llorar largamente en privado a la muchacha. Y el fin de semana fue largo y aun más aburrido, obligados a pasar todo el día sentados en la biblioteca, con tan solo un par de horas libres al final de la tarde para un "paseo" vigilado por el patio, más bien un desfile carcelario de alumnos enfadados y resentidos, agrupados en filas de a dos, los alumnos de distinto sexo paseando por el extremo contrario del patio. Y así pasaron aun dos infernales semanas más. Así que nadie aguardaba mucho del lunes, nadie salvo un pequeño grupo de Slytherin. Unas pocas palabras de boca de Kearcher habían sido todas las noticias, pero habían bastado para elevar los ánimos. "Nos vemos el lunes" había sido el mensaje, y eso les hacia estar expectantes. El desayuno y las dos primeras horas de clase se fueron sin pena ni gloria, y lo mismo sucedió con el almuerzo y las de la tarde. Pero al acercarse al comedor para la cena, Harry notó varias cosas.

La enorme puerta doble estaba cerrada, y custodiada por dos Aurores, Tonks y un joven al que Harry no identificó. La metamorfomaga inclinó levemente la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, para volver a dejar el rostro neutro segundos después. Con un carraspeo de superioridad, Ron se abrió paso a codazos entre la multitud que empezaba a agolparse y miró a los aurores con aire confuso. No obstante, pagado de sí mismo, exclamó con petulancia:

-¿Que hacen impidiendo el paso? La hora de la cena ha comenzado y está prohibido que los alumnos se congreguen en los pasillos.

El joven auror fue a contestar, pero Tonks se adelantó y murmuró:

-Disculpe, no queremos interrumpir el normal funcionamiento de la escuela verdad?

Su compañero la miró con aire aturdido, los ojos algo desvaídos, pero asintió y se apartó de las puertas. Empujándolas con una gran sonrisa, Ron abrió paso, seguido de prácticamente todos los alumnos, que ya hacían cola para la cena. En torno a la mesa de profesores, había un numeroso grupo de extraños, hablando y gesticulando en voz acalorada con los profesores, aunque ni uno solo de los adultos dedicó una mirada a los alumnos. Cuando los alumnos se sentaron, las voces se hicieron audibles para todos los ocupantes de la sala.

Harry y Draco habían reconocido la plateada melena inconfundible de Lucius, la alta figura y los anchos hombros de Elwyn, la melena negra y ondulada de Sirius y el viejo sombrero de Augusta Longbottom, entre los extraños, cuando la voz de Lucius se dejó oír por encima de las demás.

-Dumbledore, sea razonable. Acepte la oferta de la Junta y retírese voluntariamente con dignidad.

El mago miró airadamente a todos los presentes y masculló:

-¡Jamás dejaré mi escuela!¡Hogwarts me necesita! ¿Quién protegerá a los alumnos de Voldemort?

Lucius denegó con tristeza y miró a los demás miembros de la Junta de Gobierno de Hogwarts y suspiró, sin decir ni una palabra. El comportamiento del Director había llegado a extremos tales, que ninguno de los nobles había podido dudar de lo juicioso de su proposición de declararle "demasiado mayor para el cargo" y plantear su jubilación… voluntaria. Sin embargo esto despertó murmullos y cuchicheos se extendieron entre los restantes miembros, mientras Dolores gritaba indignada, roja como un tomate:

-¡Como se atreven! ¡Es un ultraje! ¡Dumbledore tiene la plena confianza del Ministro Cornelius!

Tras alcanzar un consenso, deliberando en un extremo de la mesa de profesores, la portavoz, Augusta, dictaminó con voz recia y clara:

-Albus Dumbledore, esta Junta de Gobierno, por unanimidad, determina que ya no confía en Ud. para ocupar la Dirección de Hogwarts, o ejercer la enseñanza en esta o cualquier otra escuela o a título privado. Su…conducta demuestra claramente que ya no está capacitado. Queda destituido de su cargo de inmediato y tiene lo que resta del día para abandonar los terrenos de la escuela, y no regresar jamás a ellos.

La mujer se recolocó el sombrero, cuyo buitre disecado se estremecía ominosamente con su respiración y añadió:

-Debiste presentar la dimisión cuando te la ofrecimos, Albus, y evitarte todo esto.

Temblando de pies a cabeza a causa de la ira, el anciano se puso en pie y miró a sus profesores, que uno a uno, apartaron los ojos de los suyos. Ninguno podía olvidar las absurdas reformas ni las heridas infligidas a los alumnos mayores, la fútil persecución de delitos e infracciones nimias, el llanto de los chicos renqueando hacia la enfermería tras una tunda con un cepillo a manos de Flinch que había dejado sus traseros enrojecidos…Calmándose en apariencia, el mago exclamó con fingido dolor:

-¿Qué va a ser de los niños? Ah, cuando lleguen tiempos oscuros lo lamentareis…

Dio una palmada en el aire, llamando a Fawkes, y el fénix apareció revoloteando cerca del alto techo.

-Vamos viejo amigo, nos vamos.

Pero el fénix se limitó a revolotear un poco más, y Albus frunció el ceño. Descendiendo, el ave comenzó a trinar, no su usual canto melodioso, sino más bien un grito de guerra, uno que solo una persona reconoció por haberlo oído antes, y en una rauda pasada, arañó con sus afiladas garras el rostro del mago. Con el rostro desencajado, y tres largos arañazos en una mejilla, Albus contempló la mirada venenosa que el fénix le dedicaba desde su percha en el respaldo de una silla, el escarlata y dorado plumaje erizado.

Elwyn murmuró, sacando del estupor a muchos de los otros:

-Fawkes no le pertenece, es el fénix de la escuela y siempre permanecerá leal a esta.

Lucius murmuró con amabilidad, mirando a los demás nobles que componían la Junta, Lores y Ladies de la sociedad:

-Debemos elegir nuevo Director, tal vez Fawkes pueda indicarnos candidatos…

El fénix ladeó la cabeza y trinó dulcemente, esponjando las plumas y alisando su larga cola. Desapareció en una llamarada y retornó de inmediato con el Sombrero Seleccionador entre las garras, arrojándolo sobre la mesa y aleteando orgulloso con un nuevo gorjeo. Carraspeando, el sombrero murmuró con tono exasperado:

-¡Podías ser más cuidadoso, bola de plumas! Después de todo, soy una reliquia…

Alzando levemente las alas y frunciendo el desgarrón que parecía una boca, el arrugado sombrero pareció estudiar a los congregados y con una sacudida, murmuró entre continuos trinos, silbidos y cloqueos del ave:

-Estoy aquí en calidad de intérprete de Fawkes, fénix y espíritu protector de esta escuela de magia, para designar su nueva Dirección. ¡Oh, cállate ya, pollo engreído y déjame hablar!

Cuando el agudo trino se hizo más soportable, con un carraspeo y mientras el fénix seguía cantando, el sombrero se empinó sobre sus alas ligeramente y comenzó a declamar:

-En el principio eran cuatro, y ninguno estaba sobre ninguno. Pero lejos están esos tiempos. Cuatro jefes de casas deben ser de nuevo. Minerva McGonagal en Griffindor, Filius Flitwick en Ravenclaw, Pomona Sprout en Hufflepuf…y John Remus Lupín Rosier en Slytherin. Y para organizarlos a todos como Director, Severus Snape Prince con la ayuda de Sirius Orión Black como director adjunto, John Remus Lupín Rosier segundo director adjunto, y ejem… Tyrone Michael Ryan como consultor y representante permanente de la Junta de Gobierno. Esos son los deseos de los Fundadores.

Fawkes trinó musicalmente y tenues llamas temblaron a su alrededor, no más que un brillante tornasol sobre su plumaje rojo y dorado. La sorpresa de los restantes miembros de la Junta fue visible, y los nobles deliberaron acaloradamente entre ellos. Nunca había tenido Hogwarts más que un director y subdirector, pero un pequeño grupo tal vez evitaría una repetición de los actos unilaterales y desmedidos que habían acontecido. Además, si Snape iba a continuar dando clases, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible…Una mezcla de sangre joven y sangre vieja… Augusta Longbottom sentenció:

-Queda nombrado como Director Severus Snape, y Directores adjuntos Sirius Black y Remus Rosier, que asume la jefatura de Slytherin. Igualmente se nombra consultor y representante a Lord Ryan. Todos los nombramientos se comunicaran a la prensa en el plazo de dos días a partir de hoy, una vez que se resuelva el papeleo.

Severus se irguió y miró fijamente a Albus que destilaba ira y después a Dolores, que había rebasado el color púrpura y empezaba a ponerse azul. Con un desdén y frialdad notables, Severus murmuró con gravedad:

-Dolores Umbridge, como Director de Hogwarts, la declaro persona non grata en la escuela y le doy hasta el final del día para abandonar sus terrenos. Recuérdele al Sr Ministro, que Hogwarts no está bajo su mandato.

Con una leve mirada al ex director, llena de dureza, añadió casi en un susurro:

-Dumbledore, le recomiendo que se dé prisa en dejar la escuela, **mi **escuela…

Y girándose hacia un oscuro rincón murmuró seca y adustamente:

-Flinch, está despedido. Nadie que se muestre dispuesto a lastimar a mis alumnos va a permanecer empleado en esta escuela.

Ignorando a la mujer, que parecía estar sufriendo un auténtico ataque coronario, y al anciano, que echaba chispas por los ojos, o al conserje, que se abrazaba a su gata con ojos dilatados de espanto, Severus se giró a los alumnos y exclamó:

-¡QUEDAN ABOLIDOS TODOS LOS DECRETOS EDUCACIONALES! Se reinstauran las antiguas normas, hasta que estas puedan ser revisadas. Se continuará con el programa de clases habitual, hasta nuevo aviso.

Con un gesto de varita, las rígidas sillas fueron sustituidas por los familiares bancos corridos y los alumnos aplaudieron y vitorearon, alborozados, lanzando los sombreros al aire. Esa noche, la cena se convirtió en una auténtica fiesta, llena de risas y alegría, un agudo contraste con el humor negro y sombrío de las últimas semanas.

Argus, cargando con una vieja maleta y su gata, había caminado maldiciendo entre dientes hasta las verjas, escoltado por dos aurores. Dolores había sido expulsada de sus habitaciones por los otros profesores, y dejada en medio del sendero, mientras gritaba histérica que era la Subsecretaria del Ministro, la Suma Inquisidora y que iba a meterles a todos en Azkaban. Retrocediendo ante la figura de Hagrid, que la conminaba a irse, y cargaba con sus baúles y maletas, la mujer había chillado que quitara sus sucias manos de animal de sus cosas. En ese momento, a sus espaldas, un grupo de centauros armados había salido del bosque y formado un semicírculo a espaldas de la mujer. Hagrid guardó silencio y miró a los centauros, que contemplaban con ojos duros a la insensata mujer que había intentado expulsarles del bosque, esgrimiendo un pergamino, un título de propiedad. Cuando Dolores se percató del silencio, se giró y vio las flechas apuntándola, chillando, empezó a correr como loca hacia las verjas seguida de cerca de la manada. Dumbledore fue puesto a punta de varita en las puertas de la escuela, con los baúles conteniendo su ropa y objetos personales nada más, y solo entonces le devolvió Minerva su propia varita. Albus había rebasado los límites, los de todos ellos, traicionando su confianza. El mago había desaparecido con cara enfurecida en un estallido de colores.


	39. Chapter 39

Lamento la demora, pero no he tenido tiempo. Espero que os guste.

CAMBIOS

Durante días, todos los profesores, jefes de casas y directores, además de miembros de la Junta de Gobierno, mantuvieron numerosas y arduas reuniones en cada momento libre. Rindiéndose ante el caos, las cuentas de la escuela fueron puestas bajo la encomienda de un duende, responsable de aclarar el enorme entramado que durante muchos años había organizado Dumbledore. Pagos no justificados, precios sospechosamente excesivos por suministros y servicios, todo fue saliendo poco a poco a la luz en un detallado informe. Las finanzas de Albus y algunos miembros de la Orden parecían sospechosas. La Junta quería saber porqué las arcas de la escuela estaban sospechosamante casi vacías. Las nobles familias aportaban anualmente su cuota de dinero para el sostenimiento de la escuela desde tiempo inmemorial, y esta también recibía una cierta cantidad de los impuestos recaudados a través del Ministerio. Aparte de donaciones particulares de muchos magos.

Pero el principal tema de discusión fue el nuevo temario académico. Severus aportó los planes de estudios del Instituto Drumstrang, la Academia Beauxbatons, la Escuela de Brujería de Salem Massachusetts, y sus diversas delegaciones en Carolina del Norte, Connecticut, Indiana, Nueva York Nueva Jersey, Utah, Virginia y Oregón, la Accademia Nazionale della Stregoneria de Italia, y otras escuelas menos conocidas situadas en China, India, África… El temario de estudios muggles fue completamente revisado, para hacerlo realista y veraz, y la asignatura cambió de nombre pasando a llamarse Cultura y Tecnología Muggle, y se convirtió en obligatoria durante los tres primeros años para los educados en el mundo mágico. Se reintrodujo una asignatura de Cultura y Etiqueta Mágicas, igualmente obligatoria para los nacidos o educados en el mundo muggle o hijos de matrimonios mixtos. E incluso para los magos, a menos que superasen con éxito un examen de nivel, en cuyo caso, solo tenían que asistir a las clases prácticas. Y a las clases d curso, obligatorias para todos los alumnos.

La asignatura de Historia fue revisada y el temario descargado de tanto detalle en los cursos de nivel TIMO, facilitando una visión general de la Historia del Mundo Mágico y de los principales hechos relevantes paralelos o relacionados de la del Mundo Muggle. Para los EXTASIS, se retomó el nivel de detalle y profundidad previo. En Herbología se hizo algo parecido, con una revisión inicial de las plantas más general y estudio teórico, y prácticas solo con los ejemplares menos agresivos o peligrosos hasta nivel TIMO, para pasar a las plantas más complicadas de manejar o peligrosas a nivel EXTASIS. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se convirtió en obligatoria desde tercero a nivel TIMO, con un planteamiento similar a Herbología. Adivinación, Artimancia y Runas Antiguas pasaron a ser asignaturas optativas solo de nivel TIMO. Pero se añadían cursos de verano y seminarios para los que quisieran profundizar más en ellas. Astronomía permaneció casi invariada. En Pociones, transformaciones y encantamientos, se reajustó el temario para que los alumnos tuviesen una visión global a nivel de TIMO, y profundizasen en temas más complejos en nivel EXTASIS. Se incluyeron clases de introducción a la animagia a nivel EXTASIS, y adiestramiento particular para los alumnos que demostrasen poseer el potencial para ser animagos. Pociones más complejas y encantamientos. Defensa contra las artes oscuras pasó a ser Magia Ofensiva y Defensiva, con un temario más equilibrado y con una clase práctica complementaria de Duelo Mágico y Combate desde tercero y a nivel de TIMO y EXTASIS. Se añadieron a nivel EXTASIS clases de Rituales, Defensas, Barreras y Protecciones Mágicas, así como clases prácticas complementarias de equitación, natación, esgrima, danza, dibujo y pintura, música…

Pero los alumnos mientras tanto, volvieron a encontrar la libertad perdida. Y los puntos. La Brigada Inquisitorial había sido disuelta, y sus miembros, desprovistos de todo privilegio. Los pocos alumnos de 6º y 7º que se habían sumado a la locura de Umbridge, fueron directamente expulsados, con notas reprobatorias en sus expedientes, al dia siguiente de la marcha de Dumbledore. Les sería muy difícil encontrar buenos trabajos, aun si se presentaban a los exámenes en otra escuela, al cabo de los dos años de suspensión interescolar que había decretado la Junta. Jamás les serian reconocidas calificaciones académicas por encima del Aceptable. Ron perdió su puesto de prefecto, y se encontró a prueba y con la misma limitación a sus notas, como los restantes alumnos de 4 y 5º curso ex B.I. Fuesen cual fuesen sus resultados, solo podía aspirar a un Aceptable en los TIMOs, y su opción de continuar estudios a nivel EXTASIS, desaparecida. Al menos en Hogwarts. Dolores les había prometido un "trato deferencial" en los exámenes y ahora, todo eso se había esfumado. Los más pequeños, estaban a prueba y solo si demostraban un excelente comportamiento, podían librarse de correr la misma suerte de los mayores. Ron estaba furioso, sus padres no podían permitirse mandarle a estudiar fuera, y sabía que era demasiado perezoso para ser capaz de preparase en casa para los EXTASIS. Su padre le había adelantado que ese verano empezaría a trabajar cuidando las lechuzas en la oficina postal cercana a su casa. Era un trabajo aburrido, sucio y mal pagado pero era el único sitio que le admitía sin calificaciones. Perdidos estaban sus grandiosos sueños de ser Auror, perdidos para siempre…

A los padres y alumnos se les presentó el nuevo plan de estudios, con ocho cursos en vez de siete. Estaban casi a mediados del segundo trimestre, así que los alumnos de 5º y 7º se encontraron con una difícil alternativa. Si querían, podían tomar sus exámenes por el plan antiguo, o por el contrario, hacerlo por el nuevo. Muchos alumnos de 7º curso, enfrentados a elección de un año más de colegio y un temario mucho más duro, decidieron tomar los antiguos EXTASIS. Para los de 5º era muy tentador examinarse por el plan antiguo, ya que aun les quedaban tres años para enfrentarse con el nuevo programa. Harry, Draco y sus amigos, optaron por la opción más difícil y con ellos Ravenclaw al completo, examinarse como si hubiesen cursado el nuevo plan de estudios, contando con la ayuda de los profesores, que impartirían clases de apoyo. Tenían nuevos profesores, Firence, un centauro zaino y de ojos azul hielo compartia las clases de Adivinación con Sybill. Charity se encargaba ahora de Historia, Andrómeda Tonks pasó a impartir las clases de Cultura, Remus Rosier y Sirius Black compartían Magia ofensiva y defensiva, y Flitwick daba las clases de Duelo además de Encantamientos. Narcisa Malfoy impartía danza, pintura y música. Y ofrecía seminarios sobre literatura, arte y diseño. Junto con su hermana, también impartían algunas de las clases teóricas de idiomas: latin, griego, francés, con ayuda, por supuesto. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas quedaban a cargo de Hagrid y Jason Ionescu, un curioso e inquisitivo vampiro perteneciente al clan que habia transformado y educado en sus costumbres a Riddle. El Clan Draculean había aceptado gustoso la oferta de uno de sus más relevantes miembros –aunque Riddle ocultase al resto del mundo que era un vampiro-, ya que la nueva dirección de la escuela le permitía a Jason integrarse con normalidad entre los alumnos. Severus disponía de las pociones necesarias para ayudar con su especial dieta, sangre embolsada en abundancia y esperaban conseguir donantes directos entre los alumnos. Elwyn se encargaba de esgrima y equitación, esta ultima con la ayuda de algunos jovenes centaruos dispuestos a observar y mezclarse con los jóvenes humanos. Tras un poco de charla con Riddle y Severus, las sirenas del lago se ofrecieron a supervisar las clases de natación. Además Jason daban clases desde 5º curso de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y artes marciales. Y el profesor Ryan de los ÉXTASIS avanzados en rituales, barreras y protecciones mágicas…Era estudiar y estudiar, aun con más ahincó, pero ahora al menos tenían maestros competentes y cosas interesantes que aprender.

Sin embargo, en el plano personal, Harry estaba muy…frustrado. Los fines de semana significaban ahora la presencia de Elwyn en la escuela desde la tarde del viernes al desayuno del lunes por la mañana y eso representaba una tortura inesperada para el moreno. Draco era tan feliz, que verle le hacía un daño insospechado a Harry, así que el joven procuraba quitarse de en medio, dejando a solas a la pareja. Pero aun así, dolía saber que él no tenía esperanza alguna. Su Maestro nunca le vería de esa manera… Había logrado dominar su primera forma de animago y ahora, un hermoso ciervo wapití de cabeza, cuello y patas negras correteaba por el bosque algunas veces, acompañando a Remus y Sirius en alguna correría nocturna. Sirius había relucido de orgullo al ver transformado por primera vez a su hijo y Remus se había mostrado entusiasmado. Pero el elogio que más le había calado había sido el de su Maestro, con un simple "Bien hecho, Harry".

Las ofertas de matrimonio comenzaron a llegar, como copos de nieve. La madre de Blaise, solicitó la posibilidad de iniciar un cortejo informal con Hermione. También se recibió una propuesta similar para Harry de Víctor Krum, del propio joven. Y de los Parkinson, indicando que estarían dispuestos a casar a cualquiera de sus hijas con Harry, o con Draco. Y los Greengrass, ofrecieron un matrimonio con Astoria, e incluso con su hermana Daphne, si así lo prefería Draco.

Hermione, por su parte, y tras consultar con Remus, habló discretamente con Blaise, sorprendida por la propuesta y este se encogió de hombros.

-Mi madre no quiere aceptar que prefiero a los chicos, Hermione. Me harías un favor dándome un poco más de tiempo.

Hermione aceptó, y Blaise sonrió suavemente, besándola en la mejilla. Eran amigos, nada más que buenos amigos, y Blaise se estremecía ante la mera posibilidad de una relación con una chica. Despues de todo era de esperar…su madre había enterrado a más maridos de lo que era razonable, ninguno de los cuales había sobrevido mas que unos pocos años a la boda. No es que fuese algo deliberado, pero al parecer habia algo de súcubo en la familia…y ninguno de sus maridos habían resistido el drenaje involuntario de energía. Era innegable que Riddle o Ryan, sentía cierta atracción por Hermione. El vampiro se mostró muy tenso cuando Remus expuso que Hermione había accedido a dejar que Blaise la cortejara. Aunque luego se calmó cuando la joven expuso que realmente aquello era una farsa, y que Blaise solo quería ganar tiempo y convencer a su madre de sus verdaderas preferencias. Pero la idea de verla con otros era insoportable y Riddle se retiró, malhumorado.

Tras hablarlo mucho con sus padres y abuelo, Harry declinó cortésmente la propuesta de los Parkinson, pero dejó abierta la puerta a la posibilidad de aceptar a una de las hermanas como madre subrogada, después de todo, los Parkinson tenían 3 hijas, todas sin casar, y esa era una salida aceptable y admitida en su sociedad. Respecto a Viktor, Harry acordó que de momento, podía mantener contacto por correspondencia, y aguardar a ver como se desenvolvían las cosas tras un tiempo. El búlgaro no era un completo extraño, pero tampoco alguien con el que Harry se sintiese completamente identificado. Los Malfoy rechazaron la propuesta de los Parkinson para Draco, pero dejaron abierta la puerta respecto a los Greengrass. Ellos también estaban pensando en una madre subrogada... Y comenzaron a negociar las posibles condiciones.

Remus aun podía oler la excitación que recorría a su cachorro en ocasiones, cuando luchaba con Severus y las reacciones de ambos le confundían. Aquello no era algo esporádico, aunque tal vez una simple reacción física a la proximidad y al contacto, a la adrenalina y la agitación del combate. Desde luego, Harry era homosexual, eso había quedado clarísimo para todos, incluso para Sirius, tan cabezota. Harry deseaba un varón como pareja. Pero no había mostrado inclinación por nadie excepto Draco. Pero entonces….¿Qué significaba?

El fin de semana de San Valentín, Harry Draco y los demás optaron por diversas formas de diversión. Solo tenian la tarde del sábado y el domingo libres, asi que habían decidido ir como grupo a Hogsmeade en cuanto teminasen las clases de Elwyn. La ventaja de ir con este y los demás adultos, estribaba en poder usar los carruajes que Elwyn, Ryddle y los Malfoy habían llevado a la escuela. Se repartieron entre los tres coches: Elwyn, Draco, y sus padres en uno junot con Luna y Neville; Harry con su abuelo, Severus, Sirius y Remus y Hermione en otro, y el tercero con Blaise, los gemelos, Teodore, Susan, Lisa y Terry.

Elwyn por supuesto había ofrecido el brazo galante a su cortejado y Draco, sonrojándose había descendido del carruaje, feliz, pero mortificado de vergüenza. Se dedicaron a pasear por calles nevadas, mirando escaparates y comprando algunas chucherías, Sirius y Remus charlando y riendo entre ellos, con Riddle, Severus y los Malfoy a su lado, mientras los chicos trotaban animadamente delante de ellos, y Draco no se separaba un instante del fornido Elwyn. Hermione y Harry parecían imbuidos en alguna intensa conversación, Neville tardó como 15 minutos en cobrar coraje y rozar muy suavemente la mano de Luna, que se giró y le miró con dulzura…y los gemelos bromeban con Blaise, que parecía realmente abrumado por la penetrante atención de los pelirrojos. Incluso hicieron una rápida visita al primer orfanato para niños que Lord Ryan estaba acondicionando en los alrededores del pueblo, especialmente pensado para acoger a nacidos muggles, con sangre de criaturas, e incluso más adelante, squibs. Los pequeños no podian ser dejados en el mundo muggle, eso solo conducía a problemas, y en el mungo mágico el concepto de orfanato era desconocido. Los demás paseaban y pronto, ante el inicio de una nueva nevada, Lucius sugirió un chocolate o alguna bebida caliente y se encaminaron a las Tres Escobas.

En una sala privada, bebieron cacao, te o cerveza de mantequilla, y picotearon pastas y emparedados. Mientras todos estaban ocupados, Harry sacó la carta que había recibido esa mañana de Viktor Krum y rompiendo el sello, comenzó a leerla. El joven búlgaro se disculpaba por no poder verle en ese día, ya que tenía obligaciones y le mandaba un pequeño obsequio, un abono para sus partidos durante toda la temporada. Harry releyó una vez más la carta y gruñendo de descontento la dobló con rudeza guardándola de nuevo. Notando el disconfort de su hijo, Sirius desvió su atención hasta este y mumuró suavemente:

-¿Qué ocurre Harry?

Sin molestarse en responder, el joven le tendió un tanto bruscamente la misiva y se afanó en beberse su cerveza de mantequilla, frunciendo el ceño. Sirius leyó la breve carta, poco más que una nota y dejándola sobre la mesa, se giró hacia su frustrado hijo sin saber muy bien que decir. Desde luego, era fría e impersonal…Con un súbito arranque de mal humor el muchacho rezongó amargamente:

-He recibido extractos bancarios más afectuosos que eso, Sirius.

Suspiró y añadió en voz baja:

-No es que Viktor fuese nunca muy expresivo…pero nunca me pareció un insensible…no parecen sus palabras…¿Por qué pedir permiso para iniciar una relación si no hay emociones detrás?

Sirius no sabía muy bien que decir o como consolar a su hijo, y mientras, Severus había recogido la breve carta de manos de un ceñudo Riddle y leído su contenido. Desde luego, Harry tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enojado. Las palabras eran frías y el regalo…absolutamente impersonal y poco pensado. ¿Cómo iba Harry a acudir a partidos en el extranjero durante el curso escolar? Irritado, y tras un rato de observar los inesperados avances de los gemelos, las sonrisas de Luna y los sonrojos de Draco, Harry se excusó y salió a tomar el aire, para calmarse un poco, paseando por el callejón trasero del establecimiento. Pateando con aire ausente pequeños montones de nieve, Harry escuchó abrirse la puerta y los tenues pasos de su Maestro, notando su presencia detrás de él. Sin decir una palabra, Harry se abrazó suavemente al hombre, que tras un instante, le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos y murmuró suavemente:

-Vamos Harry…no es motivo para deprimirse…estoy seguro de que Krum no pretendia molestarte…

Suspirando, el rostro oculto en el pecho de su Maestro, el joven murmuró muy calladamente:

-Maestro…La mayoría de rituales de matrimonio requieren…algo que yo ya no poseo…¿Qué voy a hacer? Yo solo quiero…ser amado…

Tensandose, notando las lagrimas acudir a sus ojos y maldiciéndose internamente por millonésima vez, Severus deslizó una mano suavemente por la espalda del moreno, acariciándole levemente por unos instantes. Ni siquiera se preocupaba de sus propias emociones… No podían deshacer lo hecho, y fríamente, la vida de Harry era más importante que su virginidad o la posibilidad de un matrimonio. Tenerle entre sus brazos, aunque fuese por un instante, y la confianza del muchacho, esa era la recompensa. Draco y él habrían sido felices juntos, su complicidad era grande sin duda, pero las circunstancias parecían lanzar obstáculos en el camino del muchacho. El llevaría la carga de sus acciones, el peso de unas emociones que nunca serian correspondidas, y encontraría la manera de hacer feliz a Harry. Eso era lo importante. Cuando estuvo seguro de que su voz no traicionaría su angustia, susurró sin dejar de acariciar suavemente al muchacho que contenía los sollozos a duras penas:

-Hay…rituales menos conocidos, Harry. No eres el único en verse en estas circustancias. Cuando llegue el momento, nos encargaremos de todo, no te preocupes.

Harry se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió tensamente, permitiendo que su Maestro ejecutase un hechizo refrescante sobre él, dejando sus ropas frescas y su cara libre de rastros delatores. Con un gesto, el mago le condujo de nuevo a la taberna, ignorando la punzada de dolor en su propio corazón y la mirada angustiada y llena de remordimientos de su alumno, antes de componer el gesto para regresar a la compañía de los otros.


	40. Chapter 40

Espero que os guste. Me he divertido planeando una venganza adecuada….

LA VENGANZA DE LOS HUMILLADOS

La liberación de la tiranía de Umbridge y Dumbledore había supuesto una revolución de orden social entre el alumnado. Los gemelos Weasley estaban más que disgustados con el comportamiento de Ron y de su hermana Ginny. Y con el resto de los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial. En pocos días, los que no habían sido directamente expulsados como McLaguen o Pucey, se encontraron no solo enfrentados a la nueva disciplina escolar, sino a la justa venganza de sus propios compañeros. Con el apoyo moral de los últimos Merodeadores, un poco de trabajo en encantamientos y un buen hechizo pergreñado por Hermione añadido a las hojas de pedidos de Sortilegios Weasley, los trucos y bromas de los gemelos fueron la primera arma de batalla y en marzo, estaban en plena guerra de guerrillas.

Al final de la hoja de pedido habitual, junto a la firma, si el cliente era menor de edad, se activaba y revelaba un párrafo que aseguraba la recepción de un paquete adicional gratuito con el pedido realizado, siempre y cuando el cliente se comprometiese solemnemente a emplear este y solamente este material exclusivamante en los miebros de la B.I.: Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Romilda y Andrew Kirke, incluso Summerby de Hufflepuff o el pequeño Malcom Baddock, el único Slytherin que había pasado información a Dolores. El párrafo añadía que para asegurar la impunidad de sus clientes, en caso de sospecha, el pedido original se remitiría sellado y se recomendaba que no se rompiera el sello.

Al principio, la revancha empezó lentamente: polvos pica-pica, caramelos crece lengua, galletas de canario…nada que no pudiera ser considerado una mera broma. A eso siguieron los pergaminos inservibles y las plumas de tinta invisibles, haciéndoles imposible tomar notas o entregar los deberes, por más que los hicieran y rehicieran, lo cual, les puso en el punto de mira de los profesores. Por supuesto, Ron y los demás se quejaron vivamente ante McGonagall, que con cara tensa, enfrentó a los sospechosos principales, los propios compañeros de casa de las víctimas. Pero aunque estos admitieron haber comprado productos Weasley, pudieron enseñar sus bromas aun selladas en los paquetes originales, haciendo que la estricta bruja mirara con dureza a los chicos y chicas que habían traicionado tan cruelmente a sus propios pares y gruñera secamente:

-Las bromas entre alumnos están fuera de mis manos. Ahora recogeis lo que sembraistes, asi que afrontadlo.

Después, las cosas empezaron a ponerse mas serias. Con el imput de los Merodeadores, el genio para las pociones de Severus, y la experiencia de Riddle, el surtido saltaclases se convirtió en una efectiva manera de poner fuera de combate a los blancos elegidos. A esas alturas, lloriqueando, Baddock había rogado a sus padres que le sacasen de la escuela después de una hemorragia nasal especialmente intensa... y ser mirado con ojos hambrientos por un tenso Jason. Los ojos color violáceo de Jason se habian oscurecido y su rostro habitualmente sonriente se había endurecido, haciendo desaparecer la afabilidad del mismo. Enmarcado el rostro por su cabello ondulado y negro, el vampiro había hecho alarde de tensarse y mirarle fijamente mientras abandonaba la clase. Despues de todo, Baddock era un Slytherin y su sentido de la autopreservación era muy alto…

Cuando los desmayos y las hemorragias nasales en clase y los súbitos ataques de vomito tras las comidas y la fiebre comenzaron a ser algo aburridos de ver, los mayores sacaron a relucir nuevas ideas. Sábanas impregnadas de hiedra venenosa, pociones que llenaron de caspa y granos a los afectados, que les cambiaban el color del pelo, les hacían brotar cola, orejas de perro y cosas similares. O simplemente, se convirtieron en conejillos de indias involuntarios para los trucos aun a medio elaborar de los gemelos. En ese momento, y ante la pasividad o incapacidad de los profesores para apuntar a un culpable o cuplables, Summerby decidió abandonar la escuela. Individualmente, cada truco era…relativamente inocuo, pero como eran muchos los que estaban atacando a la vez, a veces se producían…interesantes reacciones. Como cuando Ron tomó una galleta de canario estando bajo los efectos de una poción de granos. Su piel se cubrió de plumas dolorosamente incrustadas en más granos aun, y el efecto se mantuvo durante casi cuatro días. Cuatro días observado ferreamente por Poppy, Severus y Jason, que tomaban notas de cada cambio en su estado, cuatro días con tan solo tratamientos muggles para el dolor, para no provocar más interferencias, según la enfermera, que detallaba los efectos de las principales pociones y hechizos curativos discutiendo con ambos hombres a los pies de su cama, cuatro días sintiendose una rata de laboratorio.

Ginny estaba furiosa. Sus opciones de hacer una rápida escalada social vía matrimonio se habían ido al cuerno, y los chicos que el año anterior la buscaban para pedir…ciertos favores, la evitaban como la plaga. Siendo la menor de siete hermanos en una familia que todo lo más, podía ser modesta económicamente, la pelirroja sabía que sus expectativas de progreso radicaban en conseguir por sus medios un marido rico. Ahora se conformaría con un amante, y si era hábil…podía lograr bastante…un embarazo en el momento adecuado era fácil de lograr. Necesitaba pensar, relajarse…Determinada a encontrar un novio complaciente y con dinero, la pelirroja sacó de su baul su mejor loción y champú para el cabello, esperando deshacerse de la caspa y se dio un largo y concienzudo lavado de cabello. Con el pelo envuelto en una toalla, dejando actuar la mascarilla revitalizante, Ginny repasó mentalmente su plan de acción. Por supuesto ella era "una víctima", que había seguido los dictados de Ron, aterrada de desobedecer a su hermano mayor. Hufflepuff era el mejor campo para jugar esa carta, y probablemente podía encontrar algún candidato…tal vez Justin o Ernie…quizás alguno de los mayores. Era cuestión de poner cara de niña asustada y hacerse la inocente, no? Mas calmada, Ginny entró en la ducha y se enjabonó, antes de deshacerse de la toalla y cerrar los ojos para dejar que el agua de la ducha enjuagase jabón y crema. Con los ojos aun cerrados, la pelirroja se llevó las manos a la cabeza y frotó suavemente para deshacerse de cualquier resto. Ya sentía el cuero cabelludo mucho más fresco…

Deteniendo su gesto, Ginny notó un detalle y palideciendo como un fantasma abrió los ojos. A sus pies, y arremolinadose en el desague de la ducha, largos mechones rojos amenazaban con rebasar la capacidad del encantamiento anti atasco del sumidero y este de repente, borboteó y el agua comenzó a anegar el suelo, desbordándose. Un frasco casi identico al de la mascarilla, excepto por la etiqueta, giró en el remolino, vacío de Loción depiladora extra duradera, garantizada para un piel libre de vello durante al menos seis meses, flotando en el agua…Un grito de horror estremeció la torre de Griffindor, y en su habitación de prefecta, Hermione sonrió abiertamente. Ah…el poder de un poco de pegamento y una doble etiqueta… unido al consejo para el mejor momento para aplicar un ligero confundus de un vampiro con aire de fauno travieso.

Ginny llevaba recluida en su dormitorio más de una semana, negándose a asistir a clases, después de que la enfermera le dijera que solo podia esperar y dejar actuar a la naturaleza. Eso y comprar un carísimo tónico capilar para estimular el crecimiento del cabello, que aunque había rogado y suplicado a su madre, estaba fuera del poder adquisitivo de la familia. A esas alturas, Ginny solo quería irse a casa, pero su padre se negaba a que perdiera el curso escolar. Sin embargo, lo peor para Ron aun estaba por llegar. Tras despertase de madrugada, nuevamente intoxicado por la presencia de hiedra venenosa en su cama, el pelirrojo se metió en la ducha tomando la loción calmante que recibiera de la enfermera. Picaba horriblemente, y sabiendo que el agua caliente empeoraba las cosas, abrió el grifo del agua fría, resistiendo la urgencia de rascarse. Sin embargo, no llegó a entrar en el agua. Al despojarse de los pantalones, notó la ausencia de algo…importante. Con ojos dilatados de horror, jadeando, Ron contempló sus genitales, reducidos al tamaño y aspecto de los de un infante recién nacido…

Cuando Minerva fue alertada de la presencia de un estudiante corriendo semidesnudo y gritando por los pasillos por el guardian de sus estancias, se envolvió en una bata y fue en pos del perturbado. Muchos de los alumnos se habían levantado ante el griterío y las demandas furiosas de Ron, los ojos desorbitados. Y el infortunado llegó por su pie al hospital, histérico. La enfermera estaba revisando al joven, cuando Minerva llegó al Hospital. Y tratando de calmarle infructuosamente, mientras Jason le metia en la cama, levantándole a pulso como un pelele. Era bueno tener al joven vampiro entre ellos para lidiar con algunas de las emergencias… Alzando una ceja ante la …evidente aflicción del pelirrojo, la mujer reprimió la ugencia de reir. No era propio… Calmadamente, Poppy hizo sus diagnosticos y verificaciones, e intentó hacer retornar las cosas a su estado normal, ante la histérica impaciencia de su paciente, que se debatía contra los brazos inamovibles del vampiro, para ver sus esfuerzos frustrados. Asi que era una loción rejuvenecedora… Tras un par de pruebas más, y suspirando, la mujer puso una mano en el hombro de Ron y le palmeó. Jason alzó una ceja y miró atentamente a la enfermera.

-¿Has usado un finite? – (Asentimiento mudo del pelirojo y chispa de risa en los ojos violeta del vampiro…los pensamientos de Ron eran claramente audibles)- ¿Y un engorgio, verdad? (nuevo asentimiento mudo y mueca del Jason, que reprimió una sonrisa a duras penas)

La matrona suspiró y miró casi compasivamente al joven, dándole una dosis de sedante. Cuando el pelirrojo tragó el líquido mumuró:

-Tranquilo, Ron, todo volverá a la normalidad, cuando tu organismo se limpie de los restos la loción rejuvenecedora…

El pelirrojo dio un suspiro de alivio y miró expectante a sus partes, como esperando verlas retornar de inmediato a su estado previo, e ignorando la mirada conmiserativa de su jefa de casa o la chispota de divertimento en los ojos violeta del vampiro.

-Si no hubieras hecho nada, habría tardado un mes, pero sin embargo has usado encantamientos que han interferido con la poción, asentándola en tu cuerpo, asi que va a demorarse un poquito… mas o menos…un par de años…

Y el pelirrojo volteo los ojos y se desmayó.


	41. Chapter 41

Ya sé que es cortito…pero es necesario…Me alegra ver que mi venganza ha sido bien recibida.

PAREJAS

Durante un tiempo, el extraño grupo formado por dos pelirrojos y un mulato de origen italiano fue la comidilla de los alumnos. Despues de todo, era algo muy inusual ver a dos hermanos, y gemelos además, cortejando a la misma persona. Pero poco a poco, todos se acostumbraron a ello. Incluida la madre Blaise, que renegando, tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer y aceptar las preferencias de su hijo. En las antiguas tradiciones, gemelos idénticos como Fred y George a menudo eran casados como un único individuo, y Blaise tras considerarlo detenidamente, había aceptado tan singular cortejo. Con los antecedentes de su madre, dos compañeros parecían una precaución aceptable para evitar cualquier incidente. Por supuesto, la salida a la luz de su relación, supuso el desheredamiento inmediato de los gemelos, que tras recibir el vociferador de su madre, habían declarado alegremente que el único miembro sensato de la familia era Charley, que había decidido alejarse de sus padres años atrás y que Bill ya podía prepararse para cuando decidiera anunciar su intención de contraer matrimonio con Fleur. Sin llorar sobre la poción derramada, los traviesos gemelos habían dejado de ocultar sus intenciones de continuar su floreciente negocio de bromas al finalizar la escuela, y entrado en negociaciones a través de los abogados de Lucius para conseguir un buen local en Callejón Diagón y otro en Hogsmeade. Lucius estaba interesado en ofrecerles resplado económico para producir sus magnificos fuegos artificiales, si firmaban un contrato de exclusividad con él. Severus ofreció su ayuda también, siempre y cuando los gemelos accedieran a tener dos líneas diferenciadas de artículos en sus tiendas, las bromas y otra de pociones y artículos serios, respaldados por la experiencia de Severus, que solo estaba interesado en distribuir algunas de sus pociones entre el gran publico, pero sin tener que dedicarse personalmente a venderlas.

Pero incluso esos cotilleos y otros relacionados con el nuevo orfanato regido por Lord Ryan, el joven vampiro Jason y su cercanía con este y Severus Snape e incluso la extraña relación de Sirius Black con la pareja de prometidos, se vieron eclipsados por la inmensidad de tareas y estudios necesarios. A mitad de curso, la espada de Damocles de los exames estaba cada vez más cercana a caer sobre ellos, y la frenetica actividad de profesores y alumnos no daba lugar para mucha charla intrascendente. Si uno no leía las lecciones con antelación a las clases, era muy difícil seguirlas la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que los profesores se limitaban a explicar los puntos clave del tema y el grupo de estudio formado por Draco, Harry y los demás pronto se vieron secundado por otros alumnos. No tenían tantos ensayos y deberes escritos, pero se esperaba de ellos una mayor participación y respuesta en clases. A las clases regulares, los tres aprendices tenían que sumarles los ejercicios de oclumencia, prácticas avanzadas de duelo y combate, y animagia. Harry y Hermione continuaban con ellas, el moreno buscando sus otras formas y la castaña, profundizando en la suya, hasta lograr la transformación.

La segunda forma que se hizo clara para él…no había sido realmente una sorpresa, pero Harry decidió investigar mas a fondo la ultima, antes de intentar las transformaciones. Una vez que tuvo claras ambas, el moreno se enfrentó a un dilema. Las tres formas representaban cada una un aspecto de su personalidad, y si bien Harry estaba claramente preparado para aceptar dos de ellas, la tercera le inspiraba cierto recelo. Sin comentar abiertamente cual era esa forma, Harry discutió largamente con su abuelo sobre la significancia de las formas animales. Riddle se mostró complaciente y accedió a hablar sobre el tema, sin tratar de sonsacar a su nieto. Sus dos formas tenían significados diferentes pero relacionados. La serpiente es símbolo de sabiduría, de eternidad, de la renovación y el ciclo eterno de vida y muerte, aunque tambien de maldad según algunas apreciaciones tal vez sesgadas… Y el chacal negro era el símbolo de Anubis, el antiguo dios de la Duat, el inframundo egipcio. Anubis juzgaba a los muertos, estaba relacionado no sólo con la muerte, también con la resurrección después de ella, y era pintado en color negro, color que representa la fertilidad de la tierra. Discutieron el significado del ciervo, que puede ser visto como un representante de Cernunnos, el dios salvaje del bosque, la deidad pater celta. Símbolo de fertilidad, señor y protector de todos los animales, de la sabiduría, de la renovación y las estaciones, incluso del mundo subterranero y el amor físico y la virilidad. Por otro lado, el ciervo en la cultura mas reciente representa al líder, al príncipe. O del perro, que representa la fidelidad y lealtad, y el valor y la rapidez para defender a su señor. Y al lobo, una versión más salvaje de este, que representa al corazón constante en las calmidades de la guerra, listo para luchar furiosamente y sin cuartel contra sus enemigos. O del caballo, que también representa la rapidez en la acción, la fuerza. O el zorro, astuto y sabio, consejero inigualable, y capaz de emplear la inteligencia y no solo la fuerza bruta. Los felinos en general y el gato en particular, el curioso gato, indepediente, libre y astuto. El oso, fuerte y paciente, el jabalí, interpido y arrojado, pero que no ataca sin provocación. Icluso la rata, que representa la capacidad de encontrar y buscar lo que se necesita, de sobrevivir en circunstancias adversas. Su abuelo insistió mucho en que fuese cual fuese su forma, negarla solo podía tener una consecuencia: desconocer una parte de si mismo. Y eso no era bueno. Para superar los obstáculos, hay que conocer las debilidades y las fortalezas del caracter de cada uno. Y saber cuales son los limites, físicos y mentales de uno mismo.


	42. Chapter 42

La caída del idolo

Por otro lado, y al margen de las reformas y asuntos escolares, el mundo mágico estaba sufriendo un caos social. Dumbledore perdió su puesto en el Wizengamot cuando Gringotts puso en claro las fraudulentas finanzas de la escuela y los desvíos de fondos hacia cuentas particulares de maleantes y conocidos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. A raíz de esto y con los reportes bancarios que demostraban que de la cuenta personal de Harry,- el fondo escolar que los magos de buena familia abren para sus hijos apenas nacen – y otras cuentas menores de los fallecidos Potter, se habían realizado transferencias regulares desde la muerte de sus padres, una especie de pensión mensual para los Dursley, los muggles a cuyo cuidado había dejado el hombre a Harry, en contra del testamento de sus padres; además de traspasos más cuantiosos pero más irregulares a los Weasley, todo hasta que que Severus había intervenido, registrando su contrato en el banco y dando el control de sus finanzas a Sirius, Remus y Lucius. Desde ese momento, los duendes habían rehusado cualquier orden de pago.

Gringotts se lavó las manos de responsabilidades ante el Ministerio, aduciendo que el ex director tenía las llaves de la cuenta y que nadie se había opuesto. El testamento de los Potter, después de todo, había estado bajo la responsabilidad del Ministerio no suya… Los reportes usuales nunca habían llegado a Harry, y los duendes solo podían especular que la correspondencia había sido retenida por Albus. Con bases para una acusación firme de malversación de fondos en ambas cuentas, Albus fue citado ante el tribunal del Wizengamot. Y juzgado en rebeldía cuando no se presentó a la citación. Con una multa, la devolución forzosa de las cantidades que habían sido sustraídas a la cuenta de Harry y una condena pendiente sobre su cabeza, Albus se convirtió en un prófugo de la justicia. Miembros de la orden eludieron una suerte similar, ya que una vez que el dinero salía de las cuentas de la escuela, su blanqueo mediante sucesivas operaciones desvinculaba legalmente la procedencia original del dinero.

La gente estaba dividida. Por un lado, muchos de los que siempre habían idolatrado a Dumbledore vieron derrumbarse la dorada fachada de perfección y benignidad. Si el hombre era capaz de cometer un fraude y robar a un niño, a un húerfano…tal vez era culpable de otras cosas también. Otros, se resistían férreamente a cambiar su opinión y aseguraban que todo era una elaborada trampa para quitar de en medio al verdadero defensor del mundo mágico. Una trampa de Voldemort y los Mortífagos, para deshacerse de un enemigo. Entre los que no eran fans del anciano, también había variedad de opiniones. Parte estaban indecisos, ya que sabían a ciencia cierta que aquello no era una acción emprendida por ellos, aunque ciertamente la desaparición de Dumbledore de escena era favorable para sus objetivos. Los más radicales, enemigos de Dumbledore y lo que este representaba, simplemente se alegraban de ver humillado al hombre y a la facción de la luz privada de su paladín. Otros, especulaban con los verdaderos objetivos que el grupo visiblemente encabezado por Lord Lucius Malfoy perseguía realmente. Ciertamente, representaban una opción interesante.

La mayoría de los nobles apoyaban las ideas de Lucius, por una u otra razón. Y eso era realmente favorable. Los rumores sobre el maltrato de Harry a manos de sus parientes muggles comenzaron a circular, asi como las quejas sobre como un joven noble había sido privado de sus derechos de nacimiento…y enviado a unos parientes muggles en contra de los deseos expresos de sus padres. Aun tenían un idiota por Ministro, era cierto, pero el clima en el Ministerio estaba cambiando…rápidamente. Tal vez dentro de poco la gente empezase a demandar la destitución del insufrible Cornelius… Pese a las protestas de Fudge, Dolores Umbridge había sido juzgada por maltrato de los alumnos…y especialmente por el asalto a Harrison James Sirius Black-Potter, Lord Potter y heredero de la casa Black. Un noble jamás había de ser sometido a semejante tratamiento, por eso se habían acabado aboliendo los castigos físicos en el régimen escolar. No era justo ni ecuánime que la misma infracción fuese castigada de manera diferente según la procedencia social del alumno. Ron también fue imputado, pero como era menor de edad, escapó con una sentencia de alejamiento de por vida y una multa sustanciosa. Lo cual significaba de hecho, su inmediata expulsión de Hogwarts, y ya que su familia no podía hacerse cargo de pagar la multa, la confiscación a favor de Harry de sus futuros sueldos, salvo una exigua parte para su manutención. Dolores por otro lado…fue sentenciada a la pérdida de su varita, que fue entregada para su custodia a Gringotts, a inhabilitación de por vida para ocupar cualquier cargo público y alejamiento de cualquier residencia, negocio o propiedad de la familia Potter o Black, impidiéndola pisar cualquier población o lugar donde estos estuviesen enclavados. Eso después de cumplir cinco años de trabajos sociales en una reserva de criaturas mágicas, ampliables hasta que demostrase arrepentimiento sincero. Lo cual podía ser mucho, mucho tiempo…

En general, las cosas marchaban bien para los intereses de Riddle, y la sociedad estaba casi madura para aceptar más cambios. Los más importantes. Los que marcarían el inicio de una nueva era…


	43. Chapter 43

Ya sé que no ha habido…mucho romance, pero todo llegará. Me encantan vuestros RW! Gracias a todos y todas.

LIBROS, SOCIEDAD Y PROFECIAS.

Phineas Black había informado de inmediato del contenido completo de la profecía a su descendiente y sus aliados cuando el ahora ex director y prófugo de la justicia, habló más de la cuenta en su despacho en un ataque de ira. Oh, si, los retratos de los antiguos directores no podían revelar lo que ocurría entre aquellas paredes, pero la magia de la sangre era mas poderosa y vinculante que la lealtad a la escuela. Esa era la promesa de todos los directores, velar por Hogwarts. Y realmente, Phineas sentía que no estaba traicionando a la escuela, sino haciendo lo que estaba en su mano para proteger a su familia y de paso, enmendar los errores en Hogwarts. Y la profecía y su contenido habían sido ampliamente discutidos. Fawkes vivía ahora dividiendo su tiempo entre las habitaciones de los chicos y las de Severus. Y según Harry, él único aparte del Sombrero Seleccionador que parecía comprender al fénix, la cosa era un fraude totalmente. Sybil había estado bajo la maldición Imperio en el momento de pronunciarla, pero aun así…incluso forzada, una profecía era algo muy poderoso.

Estaban dando los pasos necesarios para acceder al Salón de las Profecías, en el Departamento de Misterios, pero como las relaciones entre Harry y el Ministerio eran…digamos que un poco tensas, estaba costando trabajo e infinitas discusiones conseguir el beneplácito ministerial; aunque con la ley en la mano, Harry tenía todo el derecho a retirar la profecía de entre sus muros. De hecho, solo los aludidos en una profecía podían retirar los objetos usados para registrar físicamente las profecías.

La escuela bullía de actividad, Draco estaba enamorándose de Elwyn, y este, le adoraba. Besaba el suelo que pisaba y se desvivía por ser atento, haciendo del estado de sonrojo del rubio algo parecido a un indicador de felicidad. Hermione estaba cada vez mas interesada en Riddle, los gemelos habían revolucionado a la "buena sociedad" con su inusual cortejo. Y los alumnos habían descubierto las virtudes de las estancias secretas de los Fundadores. Draco había sido desde su llegada a la escuela el heredero de Slytherin, si no en sangre, si en espíritu y magia, y mantenía abierta la sala de entrenamiento y la biblioteca para sus pares. La Cámara de los Secretos solo podía ser abierta por un descendiente de sangre, y aunque Harry la había puesto a disposición de su grupo familiar, nadie pensó que la oscura cueva fuese apropiada para el resto de los alumnos. Luna ostentaba la herencia de Ravenclaw en magia y la librería y sala de música de Rowena ahora estaban a disposición de todos los que deseaban aprender, con indiferencia de su pertenencia a la Casa del Águila. La sala de estudio de Helga fue abierta por Susan Bones, y con ayuda de Neville, la muchacha liberó el acceso al jardín mágico y huerto, y la sala de entrenamiento de Godric fue abierta por Harry, con libre acceso para todos. Con tanta presión para los inminentes exámenes, cualquier ayuda era buena y los grupos mixtos de estudio se generalizaron, relajándose las tensiones y rivalidades entre los alumnos, fomentándose la unidad de la escuela y la cordial camaradería.

Con el libre acceso de todos los alumnos a todos –o casi todos- los lugares creados por los fundadores para sus Casas, la magia de Hogwarts cambió literalmente el diseño del castillo. Las bibliotecas personales de los Fundadores, o lo que permanecía separado de ellas, pasaron a ser 4 nuevas secciones, azul, roja, amarilla y verde, dentro de la Gran Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Bajo cuatro magnificas arcadas decoradas con el emblema de cada Casa, se conservaban los libros procedentes de cada uno de los Fundadores, en el mismo ambiente original, pero en diferente localización dentro del castillo. Retratos de los Fundadores presidian las estancias, nunca más separadas del resto. Y al mismo tiempo, se podía acceder a ellas desde su localización original. Y lo mismo sucedía con la sala de música de Rowena y la sala de estudio de Helga ganaron accesos junto a la biblioteca, o las salas de entrenamiento de Godric y Salazar. Era muy práctico. Todos los alumnos podían acceder a la biblioteca de su fundador desde su sala común o un lugar cercano, y desde esta, a la Biblioteca General. Igualmente, la Sección Restringida…se redujo notablemente, al ser puestos a disposición de los alumnos muchos de sus ejemplares, eso si, clasificándolos y colocándolos bajo protecciones por edades recomendadas. Si no tenías la edad requerida, no podías retirar el libro de la estantería. Los libros que definitivamente no eran material para la mayoría de los alumnos, se situaron abajo la supervisión directa de la bibliotecaria, detrás de una arcada custodiada por una estatua de un dragón durmiente y era necesario un permiso firmado por un profesor para acceder a cada ejemplar por un tiempo especificado. Esos ejemplares no deberían abandonar nunca la biblioteca si no era de la mano de un profesor.

La Gran Biblioteca se había convertido en el corazón del castillo, y en torno a ella se desarrollaba gran parte de la vida estudiantil. En la sala de música gracias a su excelente acústica y los encantamientos, era posible que varios grupos de personas escuchasen distintas obras o simplemente charlasen, sin molestarse unos a otros. Su atmosfera luminosa, la sencilla elegancia de sus líneas neoclásicas, hacían de ella un lugar ideal para relajarse. En la sala de estudio, sobria y funcional, todo estaba dispuesto bien para el trabajo en grupo o para labores individuales y siempre estaba repleta de gente haciendo sus deberes. Las diversas salas de la biblioteca habían sido reordenadas en mejores clasificaciones, y un gran índice mágico permitía localizar con rapidez el material de consulta que se buscaba. Pese al descenso del nº de alumnos debido a sus expulsiones o a la retirada de los mismos de la escuela por parte de sus padres, las salas de entrenamiento… nunca estaban vacías.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de los muchachos, Hufflepuff trabajando codo con codo con Slytherin, Griffindor estudiando con Ravenclaw…la unidad de Hogwarts era una realidad, una vez más. La magia florecía.


	44. Chapter 44

ILUSIONES ROTAS

La primera visita de Krum en los últimos días de curso, pese a que había despertado tremendas expectaciones, fue…un completo fracaso. Harry había estado sosteniendo casi unilateralmente durante todo el curso el peso de la extraña relación a distancia, negándose tozudamente a dejar de intentarlo. Incluso había recurrido a Hermione, en busca de ayuda, y enviado al búlgaro algunos discretos regalos típicos y propios de un cortejo informal. Una pluma de faisán preentintada, muy elegante; y un pequeño pliego de pergamino y sobres personalizado con las iniciales del buscador. Esos eran regalos aceptables incluso entre simples amigos, pero personales y con cierto significado. La pluma para recordarle mientras escribía, y la papelería adornada un medio de identificar las cartas procedentes del otro. Lo apropiado hubiera sido corresponder, pero estaban cerca del fin del curso…y Harry aun estaba esperando algún regalo que le llegase realmente al corazón. Porque aunque eran bonitos, unos guantes de quidittch era lo más personal que había recibido. Pero pese a todo, el anuncio de la inesperada visita le animó algo y Harry se sometió dócilmente a las exigencias y normas sociales. Una elfina fue asignada para supervisar la visita del muchacho, la veterana Bells, procedente de Prince Manor, y la criatura tembló de excitación. Hacía muchos años que no se producía un cortejo que requiriera supervisión de una elfina de la familia, la última vez que sus servicios habían sido requeridos había sido con los bisabuelos de su actual amo, y la vieja y arrugada elfina se sintió encantada de cumplir la tarea encomendada, aunque fuese solo por un fin de semana. La antigua magia de su raza se activó para vincularla a su nueva tarea y los ojos de Bells relucieron, llenos de determinación. Aunque realmente aun no podía empezar a tejer, Bells acarició el ovillo de hilo dentro del bolsillo de su delantal de algodón blanco, llena de anticipación.

Krum pareció sorprenderse de encontrar a Sirius, los Malfoy, Severus, Remus, Elwyn, Ryan, además de los adolescentes, reunidos en un saloncito y aguardando su llegada. El joven había llegado solo, con un aviso de apenas un día, y disimuló su sorpresa lo mejor que pudo. Harry le introdujo a todos los presentes y en búlgaro se dio cuente de que todos los reunidos en la sala tenían una relación familiar de sangre o política con el joven. El silencio se hizo tenso. Y Viktor se limitó a contestar con monosílabos, encerrándose en si mismo como una ostra. Harry había estado tan ilusionado…la inesperada visita le había animado mucho, después del estrés de los exámenes, pero poco a poco, al pasar los minutos, se fue apagando su entusiasmo inicial. Con un último esfuerzo, Harry murmuró, intentando sacar al otro de su pertinaz mutismo:

-¿Quieres dar un paseo Viktor? Estoy seguro de que podemos continuar la conversación con mi familia en el almuerzo o en la cena…

Viktor asintió y disculpándose, los dos jóvenes salieron al jardín, seguidos silenciosamente de una casi literalmente invisible Bells. Viktor parecía pensativo y guardaba silencio y tentativamente, Harry rozó su mano, obteniendo un obstinado silencio y un apretón en respuesta. Tras un rato de caminar callados por entre los macizos, suspirando de nuevo e indicando un banco, el joven ojiverde se sentó, y aguardó a que su cariacontecido acompañante lo hiciera. Harry sintió encogerse su estómago con un mal presentimiento y susurro:

-Tienes que perdonar a mi familia…son muy tradicionalistas con todos estos temas…y estaban deseando conocerte, Viktor.

El joven asintió, mirando tercamente al vacío y Harry tragó saliva, una vez más. Esto estaba resultando de lo más difícil…Girándose hacia él, Viktor murmuró con aire mortificado y decaído:

-Mi padre se opone a una relación entre nosotros, y me ha prohibido cortejarte Harry.

Mirando al otro joven sin comprender exactamente, los ojos verdes llenos de un brillo sospechoso, Harry abrió la boca sin decir palabra, demasiado sorprendido. No era lo que esperaba… El otro prosiguió, con un aire cada vez más miserable, suspirando y hundiendo pesadamente los hombros:

-Si continuo con esto abiertamente…me desheredará…y no puedo permitírmelo. Según mi contrato, y en mi país, hasta que no cumpla los 21 años, todo lo que gane es legalmente de mi padre.

Viktor bajó la cabeza, Harry susurró muy suavemente, casi inaudiblemente, mientras rozaba con su mano la del joven:

-No necesito dinero Viktor, y puedo…puedo esperar… esperarte…

Viktor meneó la cabeza, y denegó violentamente, mirando por primera vez a los ojos del muchacho, apretando los puños, mascullando con enojo:

-Pero mi padre no… Ni siquiera soy su heredero Harry…todo es para él y para mi hermano…todo…y aun así, no es suficiente. A finales de mes se anunciará mi compromiso con una joven de buena familia de mi país…la boda será casi inmediata, a principios de verano, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Lo siento mucho, Harry…todo lo que puedo ofrecerte es esto…

El joven besó levemente los labios del muchacho, aun en shock y en segundos, este deshizo el beso y le abofeteó sonoramente, los verdes ojos incendiados de dolor y lágrimas.

-¡Bastardo!

Gritó Harry, levantándose lívido de furia y restregándose los labios para borrar la sensación del beso robado mientras Krum se llevaba la mano a la magullada mejilla. Su corazón pertenecía realmente a otro, pero había intentado con tanta intensidad olvidar y hacer funcionar aquello…Se sentía vilmente traicionado. Mirándole con ojos enrojecidos el joven masculló entre dientes:

-¡Cobarde! Si realmente te importase algo, habrías encontrado la forma…

Krum se había levantado ante sus palabras y le sujetó por los hombros murmurando con vehemencia:

-¡Harry! ¡Es un matrimonio concertado! ¡Solo eso! Mi padre quiere una esposa, niños…entrar a formar parte de una familia respetable…¡Yo te quiero a ti! Podemos estar juntos, es solo que no…no puedo casarme contigo…

Retrocediendo un paso, la comprensión y el ultraje además de la ira reluciendo en los ojos verdes, Harry murmuró:

-A diferencia de ti, para mí el matrimonio es algo importante. No un mero acto social. Es algo que representa compromiso y lealtad, además de amor. Y eso es lo que espero y requiero de mi futuro esposo. Si no soy suficientemente bueno para ser tu esposo, no voy a ser tu amante…

Y girándose se lanzó a la carrera, perdiéndose entre los setos de los jardines, para desesperación de Viktor que tras buscarle inútilmente, llamándole con desesperación, se sentó pesadamente y se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos, murmurando ahogadamente:

-Lo siento Harry…no quería lastimarte…te quiero y lo siento mucho…

Bells apareció temblando en la sala de estar de su amo, que tomaba una taza de té con Lord Ryan y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias. La pobre elfina no podía revelar claramente lo sucedido, su papel de chaperona le impedía contar nada de lo que pasase entre la pareja. Pero finalmente, y cuando su amo le preguntó si el amo Harry estaba bien, Bells pudo responder, retorciéndose cruelmente una sensible oreja.

-El amo está…triste…¡Y muy enfadado con el visitante!. Bells no cree que quiera verle más…

La elfina suspiró aliviada de haber transmitido su mensaje. Los dos hombres se tensaron y Ryan murmuró gravemente, sus ojos azules llenándose de peligro:

-¿Ha sucedido algo…inapropiado?

Gimoteando dentro de las limitaciones impuestas, y denegando al joven extranjero la calidad de pretendiente, la elfina murmuró suavemente:

-El amo Harry se marchó muy enfadado, por eso Bells está aquí… ahora el joven amo necesita a la familia…

Una ruptura podía ser terrible para un adolescente, y más aun teniendo en cuenta por lo que había pasado y sus inseguridades. Asintiendo, sus ojos negros reluciendo peligrosamente y tendiendo la mano hacia Bells, Severus murmuró:

-Llévanos a él. Y regresa a por Sirius y Remus, querrán estar ahí…

Y Bells, tomándoles de las manos les apareció en la entrada del jardín. En pocos minutos Sirius y Remus se les unieron y dividiéndose en dos, empezaron a buscar. Sirius y Remus no tardaron mucho en encontrar a Krum, sentado y casi sollozante en un banco, aun con la huella de la mano de Harry impresa en la mejilla y cogiendo al joven de la pechera de la túnica, Sirius rugió con ojos llenos de ira:

-¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

El joven tartamudeó, denegó con la cabeza y musitó vacilante, señalando el corazón del jardín, un laberinto de setos y arcadas entrecruzadas de rosas y jazmines, salpicado de algunos magnolios y grupos de gardenias aislados:

-No lo sé…no puedo encontrarle…

Empujándole contra el tronco de un árbol con rudeza, Sirius masculló:

-Más te vale que aparezca indemne…y que no tenga nada que decir de tu comportamiento, Krum.

El búlgaro tragó saliva y asintió débilmente, mientras Remus olfateaba discretamente a su alrededor, buscando el rastro. Se movieron rápidamente entre los setos, pero los jóvenes habían paseado durante un rato y los rastros se mezclaban unos con otros, haciendo difícil en su forma humana distinguir el más reciente… Por último escucharon voces, llamando suavemente a Harry y aceleraron el paso, ignorando a Viktor, que les seguía como perro apaleado. Al otro lado de los setos, Ryan y Severus aguardaban pacientes a que Harry terminase de descender de la copa del enorme magnolio florido en que se había refugiado. Realmente, subir había sido mucho más fácil, pero realmente…no lo había hecho como humano. El sonido de los pasos que se aproximaban le hizo girar la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, sentándose en la nudosa rama y jugueteando con una fragante flor blanca, el joven murmuró rencorosamente:

-Fuera de mí vista Krum. No quiero volver a verte, nunca. Nunca más.

Sirius, sonriendo cínicamente, se cruzó de brazos delante del vapuleado joven y le impidió el paso. De entre la hojarasca surgió Azra, siseando amenazadora y Krum saltó hacia atrás, esquivando un amago de ataque. Mirándole una vez más, el joven desapareció entre los setos, mientras la pequeña serpiente amenazaba con una muerte larga y dolorosa con silbidos furiosos. Con aire preocupado, y mientras Azra extendía sus amenazas a familiares y descendientes, su abuelo murmuró:

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Harry?

Suspirando y decidiendo que más valía decirlo todo de una vez, el joven susurró:

-Su padre le ha prohibido cortejarme… y le ha prometido en matrimonio. Se casa este verano. Me propuso…ser su amante…y le dije que no.

Severus endureció la mirada, que se volvió de hielo y fuego fundidos, y Sirius soltó una retahíla de groseros insultos ahogados, mientras Remus le sujetaba por los hombros para impedirle correr a buscar a Krum y darle una buena paliza…no que a todos los presente no les picaran las varitas y los puños ante la perspectiva, pero Harry les necesitaba mas en ese momento. Cuando su abuelo murmuró en parsel que tal vez debía hacer una visita de cortesía a la familia y enviarles un regalo de boda "apropiado", Harry rió tristemente y masculló que no quería que nadie se ensuciara las manos con un bastardo como ese. Que ciertamente, no valía la pena volver a pensar en ello. Ante la mirada de todos, y más agotado emocionalmente que otra cosa, Harry bajó finalmente del árbol y susurró mirando a Sirius:

-Por favor padre…no hablemos de otros compromisos por algún tiempo, vale?

Sirius asintió suavemente y los dos merodeadores abrazaron a su hijo, musitando palabras de consuelo, entremezcladas con alguna que otra "lindeza" hacia su ex - cortejador, y el joven tras permanecer un rato en silencio murmuró que estaba cansado y girando los húmedos ojos a Severus susurró con aire derrotado:

-Maestro…no creo que esta noche sea capaz de cumplir mis obligaciones…necesito…necesito dormir un poco…¿Puedo tomar una poción?

Realmente, Harry debía sentirse fatal para pedir voluntariamente una poción para dormir. Severus asintió y todos se encaminaron a sus cuarteles, rodeando protectoramente al joven. Mientras Harry se duchaba bajo la atenta vigilancia de una hiperprotectiva Azra, Severus mezcló tres cuartos de dosis de una suave poción sedante con media de poción para dormir ordinaria en un pequeño vial y retornó a su sala de estar, donde Sirius y Remus discutían acaloradamente en voz baja y Dobby preparaba mesa para uno con un plato de sopa, emparedados, zumo de fruta y algo de dulces. Con el pelo húmedo y aire miserable y abatido, Harry entró en la sala, ojeó desganadamente la cena y murmuró:

-No tengo apetito…por favor, solo quiero irme a dormir…

Sirius abrió la boca para decirle que por supuesto que sí, pero Remus le dio un codazo, ante el tenso gesto de Severus. Suspirando y claudicando sin palabras, Harry se sentó ante la mesa, echó un vistazo con indiferencia a la comida, y tomando la cuchara, empezó a tomarse la sopa. Severus asintió y puso el vial en la mesa, sus ojos reservados y duros. Con casi todo el bol de sopa consumido y un par de tragos de zumo, Harry suspiró y murmuró con tono decaído:

-No puedo más…

Severus estudió un instante los ojos aun irritados y asintió esbozando una ligerísima sonrisa. Harry tragó la poción lentamente y se enjuagó la boca con un trago de zumo, antes de encaminarse cabizbajo a su dormitorio. Por primera vez, se metió en su cama antes que nadie, y se acurrucó sobre un costado, con Azra, Yin y Yang apretados contra su pecho. No era fácil dejar ir el dolor, la decepción y la sensación de derrota y soledad, pero poco a poco el sedante empezó a hacer efecto y Harry comenzó a llorar en silencio, estremeciéndose. Más tarde, cuando Draco finalmente se retiró, le vio dormir agitadamente, quejándose suavemente en sueños y por un rato, el rubio se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acarició el cabello ensortijado, hasta verle relajarse. Dedicándole una última mirada, Draco se deslizó entre las sábanas de la cama que siempre compartían, y tomó de un trago su propia ½ dosis de poción sedante, suspirando antes de recostarse para dormir tomando entre sus brazos protectoramente a su compañero de lecho.


	45. Chapter 45

Krum es un personaje apenas esbozado, pero descrito como triste. ¿Por qué una joven estrella de Quidditch a nivel internacional es desgraciado? Tiene fama, dinero y es un mago poderoso ( si no hubiera sido elegido para el Torneo) pero no es feliz…Mi versión de la historia… un padre manipulador, controlador y posesivo, que usa a su hijo para obtener prestigio social, que no lo ama y que lo vende como " semental" a cambio de dinero y renombre. Triste, no? Viktor no ha sabido deshacerse de su influencia…aunque ama a Harry, está acostumbrado a la forma de pensar imperante, el amor y el matrimonio no tienen nada que ver…

El capitulo es más bien…explicativo. Pero abre cierta luz a los porqués…

TRADICIONES, RUNAS Y RITUALES

Como parte de sus estudios avanzados, y también como medio de mantener su cabeza ocupada, Harry había estado redactando y terminando de dar los últimos toques, tras el fiasco con Krum y en los últimos días de curso, a un ensayo para su abuelo sobre los antiguos rituales de matrimonio y de paso, redactando uno mas privado y particular sobre el ritual usado para neutralizar la maldición original y devolverle una vida plena, sacrificando algo igualmente valioso, su virginidad. En términos de magia, vida y virginidad tenían valores similares, porque solo podían ser entregadas una vez, y no había manera de retornar o devolver a su estado inicial lo entregado. Los muertos no resucitan, y una vez entregada la inocencia, nada puede devolverla. Sal, sangre, velas y runas habían sido los principales elementos empleados, además de las fases previas de estabilización de la distorsionada magia original. Era magia de sangre, pero tambien sexual, con una fuerte carga de intención y voluntad detrás de las acciones de los participantes. Runas de entrega, amor y vida habían sido trazadas con su sangre, y la sangre de todos los demás había sido usada con runas de familia, protección, amor, sensualidad y vida. Círculos protectores de sal, pentagramas concentradores de poder de cuarzo, velas blancas…La magia había aceptado el reemplazo de su vida por la virginidad ofrecida, y la maldición había dejado de ser una amenaza, ya que había tomado su sacrificio y finalizado su objeto y existencia.

El ritual había sido en gran parte dictado por Lady Freya, la elfa con ojos de Hecatema; y adaptado para poder ser realizado por cualquiera de los posibles elegidos. Con variaciones, rituales semejantes eran empleados desde la antigüedad para ayudar con enfermedades o maldiciones, y Harry examinó y detalló las diferencias y similitudes entre los más comunes de ellos. Siempre existía un sacrificio, algo ofrecido a la magia, a cambio de lo que se deseaba. Se invocaban los lazos de amor y familia, de protección, entre padres e hijos, hermanos, parientes e incluso entre parejas. Los intensos lazos entre Maestro y Aprendiz habían facilitado el éxito del ritual, aunque este habría funcionado igualmente con cualquier otro miembro de la "familia", formada por las personas con fuertes lazos afectivos con Harry.

Lo único inusual de su ritual era que el receptor del beneficio del mismo y el que ofrecía y sacrificaba algo a la magia, era el mismo sujeto. A menos que hubiesen cambiado su vida por otra, voluntariamente ofrecida, - y ese era un extremo al que nadie había deseado llegar - Freya había insistido en que nada más podían hacer. En la mayoría de este tipo de rituales, era común que a cambio de restaurar la salud de hijos, hermanos, esposos o esposas, se ofreciese parte de fuerza vital del donante a la del receptor A más participantes, menos sacrificio para cada uno de ellos. En ocasiones, entre parejas, se llevaba el sacrificio al extremo, vinculando la vida de uno a la del otro, repartiendo entre ambos la fuerza vital, aunque eso significase una vida mas corta para ambos y una muerte casi simultánea, llegado el momento.

Respecto al matrimonio, y aunque la mayoría de ritos requerían de la pureza de los contrayentes, Harry encontró otras fórmulas, al parecer diseñadas para casos de segundas nupcias, y también utilizables en casos como el suyo o de violación. En contra de lo usualmente admitido, si era posible crear amor entre dos personas. Uno de los ritos de más antiguas raíces que no precisaba de la virginidad de los cónyuges usaba una mezcla de una antigua variante de Amortentia especialmente preparado con cabello de veela y sangre de unicornio, Felix Felicis y una poción de la verdad similar al actual Veritaserum. Los contrayentes ingieren una dosis de Suerte Líquida al inicio de los preparativos, y tras haber pasado por varios procesos de purificación y clarificación mental, proceden con el resto de la parte pública de la ceremonia. Se les administran tres gotas de suero de la verdad al final de la ceremonia, y los contrayentes se dan el uno al otro un vaso ritual de vino, mezclado con el filtro de amor. Entonces proclaman y escriben con una pluma de sangre sus votos matrimoniales y se procede a la consumación privada del matrimonio.

Aunque los magos "blancos" se obstinan en afirmar que el sentimiento resultante de semejantes ritos no es más que una infatuación, una mera obsesión física y carnal, veelas – conocidas por su capacidad de ver los vínculos entre magos- y hecatemas aseguran que a menos que los contayentes se odien profundamente antes de la ceremonia, no existe diferencia alguna en las emociones resultantes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Por su parte, Hermione estaba investigando los nexos formales y rituales que se usaban para formalizar el vínculo de un Maestro y su aprendiz. Los ritos habían evolucionado y cambiado a lo largo de los siglos, habían variado desde el mero acogimiento familiar, la simple "adopción" informal e incluso en algunos momentos historicos formal y legal, pasando por adopciónes de sangre, hasta llegar a los modernos rituales que creaban indefinidos vínculos familiares. El típico ritual más habitual creaba un vínculo de confianza por parte del Aprendiz hacia su Maestro y acrecentaba los sentimientos afectuosos del Maestro hacia su Aprendiz y viceversa, haciéndoles "familia" en corazón, aunque no en sangre ni legalmente, muy similar al lazo entre padrinos y ahijados. Existian variantes por supuesto, algunas instigaban un comportamiento especialmente deferente, una sumisión a los deseos del Maestro, otras exacerbaban la necesidad de ser sinceros para con su Maestro, incluso otras que hacían que el aprendiz solo pensase positivamente de su Maestro. Tanto Remus como Severus habían usado un ritual que no forzaba la disposición natural del Aprendiz y permitia que la confianza y el afecto surgiesen naturalmente. Con sus antecedentes, Severus no habría aceptado usar nada que forzase hacia él la voluntad de Harry y Draco…era su ahijado y le concía de toda la vida. Basicamente, pero a otro nivel, era como el ritual de Hermanos de Sangre, que une entre si a dos magos con lazos afectivos. Pero con la diferencia de que la atadura era flexible y cambiante, y reconocía que ambos lados de la ecuación no estaban incialmente en términos de igualdad, sino que tenian con roles diferentes. Proteger, guiar, amar y educar; respetar, confiar, amar y aprender. El nexo crecería y se adaptaría al crecimiento personal y emocional del joven Aprendiz en relación a su Maestro y perduraría toda su vida.

En los timpos actuales, que un Aprendiz acabase siendo verdaderamente adoptado por su Maestro era algo cada vez más infrecuente, pero perfectamente posible dentro de las relaciones definidas entre Maestro y Aprendiz. No obstante, la adopción de sangre era un tema muy serio, y no habia de ser realizada a la ligera. Realmente sus casos eran muy peculiares. Idealmente, los Maestros educan a sus Aprendices junto a sus propios hijos, y mantienen con ellos una relación paterno-filial. Pero ni Severus ni Remus estaban en esa situación. Severus ni siquiera tenía pareja, y Remus aunque estaba emparejado como hombre lobo con Sirius, tampoco tenía descendecia. La evolución de los vínculos legales y rituales se debía a los problemas que cada solución previa había planteado, hasta llegar a la más acertada de momento. Hermione tomaba notas diligentemente y frunció el ceño cuando leyó un párrafo. Releyó de nuevo y tomó otro libro, ojeando rápidamente. Y comenzó a redactar su conclusión.

"Las adopciones de sangre verdadera que se volvieron populares en los albores de la Edad Media, frente a los meros vínculos afectivos, dejaron de usarse en el siglo XIII, ya que pese a que ofrecian los indudables beneficios de la indisolubilidad y los fuertes lazos afectivos, tambien planteaban problemas a la hora de atribuir la herencia y la línea sucesoria de la familia, diluían los beneficios del intercambio de sangre entre comunidades y sobre todo, ocasionaba problemas éticos y morales cuando surgía una relación sentimental romántica con los parientes o hijos naturales del Maestro, e incluso, aunque mucho más raramente, con este. El último caso documentado de este tipo de conflicto ético con un aprendiz adoptado en sangre que dio lugar a la abolición definitiva de semejante práctica fue el de Samantha Goldsmith y su Maestro Johnatan Goldsmith. El Sr Goldsmith era un excelente mago, especialista en construcción mágica. Cuando su esposa Caren quedó embarazada, este adoptó a una muchacha huérfana de un pueblo cercano, para ser su Aprendiza y ayudarla con los niños, pese a que él mismo no era un Maestro propiamente dicho. La salud de Caren se hizo muy delicada tras un duro embarazo y el parto de mellizos, un niño y una niña llamados Carey y John, y Samantha se convirtió rápidamente en su nodriza, gracias a un hechizo. Antes de que los niños cumpliesen dos años de edad, Caren falleció, dejando a su desolado esposo con dos bebes y una adolescente a su cargo. Samantha tenía 14, casi 15 años en el momento de ser adoptada y durante 6 años, fue madre y hermana mayor para los niños y abnegada Aprendiza para con su Maestro. Pero cuando empezaron a plantarse posibles ofertas matrimoniales para la muchacha, Samantha se negó a escuchar ninguna de las propuestas, llegando incluso a deprimirse. Finalmente confesó a su Maestro que sentía que los dos niños eran hijos suyos, que era incapaz de separarse de ellos y que no podía evitarlo, que estaba enamorada de él. Conmocionado, el Sr. Goldsmith permaneció encerrado en su habitación durante días, rehusando salir de ella y escribiendo y recibiendo numerosas cartas. Finalmente, el Sr Goldsmith cerró su casa y desapareció llevándose consigo a sus hijos y a Samantha. Se cree que siguieron el consejo de una anciana y que cambiaron de nombre para instalarse en otro lugar.

Aunque durante aproximadamente un siglo, se siguieron usando adopciones legales o incluso informales, incluso estas fueron desechadas a favor de vínculos más laxos y sin implicación de nombre o sangre, retornando al espíritu original del vínculo meramente "afectivo y familiar" cuando se hizo evidente que pese a la mayor facilidad para desplazarse y trasladarse entre comunidades, la mayoría de Aprendices aun acababan contrayendo matrimonio dentro del círculo familiar o social de su Maestro."

HPHPHPHPHP

Draco por su parte estaba estudiando los contratos que regulaban las relaciones de Maestros y Aprendices, asi como las tradiciones y costumbres implicadas. Despues de todo, se esperaba de ellos que en algún momento de su vida, educasen a sus hijos en las mismas y que tomasen sus propios Aprendices. Esa era la última finalidad de todo ello, asegurar la trasmisión y pervivencia de su cultura ancestral, la ampliación del conocimiento y el saber por y para la siguiente generación.

Los Aprendices se comprometían a aprender y el Maestro a enseñar bajo los dictados de las antiguas tradiciones, sin dejar de buscar y perseguir nuevos conocimientos e ideas. El contrato de Aprendizaje y Maestría establecía una relación contractual entre dos partes, con unas obligaciones y duración determinada, pero sobre todo, reflejaba el deseo de respetar y conocer las raíces de su cultura. Todas ellas, las consideradas blancas y las tachadas de oscuras. Porque tan ciego está el que mira el sol como el que contempla la absoluta oscuridad. Para ver el mundo, hace falta luz, pero también sombra.

El compartir baño, cuidados personales u otros momentos de intimidad en casi completa desnudez era una de las conductas básicas esperadas entre Maestros y Aprendices. En un estado de forzosa vulnerabilidad, se fomentaba el lazo de confianza mutua. Era una manera de decir sin palabras algo básico entre Maestros y Aprendices: "Confio en ti. No necesito ni ropas ni varita en tu presencia, porque ante ti, puedo ser realmente yo." Los gestos de atención y cuidado mutuo eran por supuesto personales y específicos para cada Maestro y sus Aprendices; pero en general se esperaba de los jóvenes que conociesen, amasen y respetasen a su Maestro, y que en la medida de lo posible, anticipasen sus deseos y necesidades, haciendo la vida de este más fácil y agradable. Igualmente, un Maestro debía amar y conocer a sus Aprendices tanto como a sus propios hijos, educarles, cuidar de ellos e imponerles justa disciplina en caso necesario, sin dejar de respetar sus caracteres y personalidades y sin humillarlos. Encargarse de sus necesidades materiales y afectivas, escuchar sus alegrías y problemas, guiarlos hacia la vida adulta, alentando sus cualidades y corrigiendo sus posibles defectos, para hacer de ellos mejores magos y mejores personas. Y en correspondencia, un Aprendiz debía ser atento y cariñoso con su Maestro y familia, consagrar al estudio su trabajo y esfuerzo sin pedir nada a cambio, cediendo a su Maestro los beneficios de este hasta el fin de su aprendizaje.

HDPSS HDPSS HDPSS

Cuando todos pusieron en común los resultados de sus respectivos ensayos, los ojos de Harry relucieron con ilusión y el muchacho consultó ávidamente la nota de bibliografía al final del pergamino de Hermione. Tras dedicar un par de tardes a leer personalmente los libros reseñados, el moreno se encontró ante un dilema. Aunque muy inusuales, sus afecciones eran lícitas, nada las prohibia, pero no estaba ni siquiera seguro de que su Maestro sintiese atracción por el genero opuesto. Tampoco podía ir y declarar abiertamente sus sentimientos, si Severus solo tenia emociones parentales hacia él, eso podía hacer que su actual relación sufriese…Dividido, se sentó pensativo en el césped, junto al lago y miró las tranquilas aguas. Estaba ensimismado, tanto que apenas se percató de la llegada de Draco, pero sonrió suavemente cuando el rubio se tumbó apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. Acariciando las suaves hebras de seda, Harry suspiró y Draco se giró sobre su estómago y le miró, con aire curioso.

-¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza? ¿Aun le estas dando vueltas a lo de Krum? Porque llevas unos días…muy raro…

Harry suspiró de nuevo denegando y contempló a Draco. Todos habían estado tratandole como si fuera a deshacerse en lágrimas desde lo de Viktor, sus padres y especialmente su abuelo. Todos menos Severus. Después de dejarle llorar y desahogarse a solas, bajo el efecto de los sedantes, su Maestro le había llevado a la sala de entrenamiento y murmurado mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo: "Ese redomado idiota no sabe lo que está dejando escapar. Otros darían lo que fuera por ser merecedores de tus atenciones, Harry." Tras besarle suavemente la frente, y revolverle afectuosamente el negro cabello, Severus le había instado a dejar ir su ira en el entrenamiento, recordándole los peligros de la pérdida de control sobre si mismo y su magia. Harry había practicado duramente, a solas, contra la sala, hasta que su mente estuvo mas fría y su animo más calmado. Recordando la profundodad de los ojos casi negros, el brillo oculto en esa mirada, y deseando que esa chispa de fuego oculto…significase algo más, Harry salió de su leve ensoñación y en voz baja murmuró:

-Recuerdas que te dije…que me gustaba alguien? ¿Pero que no podía hacer nada?

Draco asintió, sentándose con rapidez, sus ojos de plata atentos a la soñadora expresión de su compañero. Con un ligero rubor, el moreno admitió:

-Bueno…pues…como me sigue gustando y mucho, mucho más que…creo que debería hacer algo, pero realmente no tengo ni idea de el qué. ¿Cómo llamar su atención…sin ser evidente? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si le gustan…ya sabes …

Draco asimiló las palabras de su compañero y se rascó la nuca. Tras un breve silencio, exclamó alegremente:

-¡Pansy! Ella puede ayudarte. Vamos, primito…

Y le tendió una mano, ensanchando una sonrisa y murmurando:

-Despues de todo, su especialidad es el arte de la seducción…

Aun inseguro, pero siguiendo a Draco de todos modos, descendieron a las mazmorras, en busca de la rubia Slytherin. Por el camino encontraron a Mione y tras unas breves palabras, la castaña se unió a su comitiva. Después de todo, no le vendrían mal unas lecciones…


	46. Chapter 46

Una horrible sesión de tortura…en serio…Pansy y Milly en plan profesoras?

LECCIONES…DE SEDUCCIÓN

Instaladas confortablemente en la cama de Draco, Pansy y Milly contemplaron con ojos críticos a sus nuevas tres…victimas. Tanto Draco como Harry intercambiaron miraditas nerviosas, mientras Hermione permanecía con un aire de velada curiosidad asomando en sus cálidos ojos castaños. Tras un rato de silencioso estudio mutuo, Pansy murmuró con tono neutral:

-A ver, en resumen, queréis saber cómo atraer la atención de alguien, sin ser demasiado evidentes ni atrevidos, no? Y no piensas decirme de quien se trata…

Harry asintió en silencio. Y Hermione le imitó. Pansy miró con curiosidad a Draco:

-¿Y tú, Draco? Tú ya estás virtualmente comprometido…

Sonrojándose, el rubio farfulló que no le iba hacer daño mantener el interés de su solicitante y Pansy sonrió suavemente.

-Empecemos por la ropa…la ropa interior…

Harry se volvió color grana, Draco pasó a ser del color de una fresa madura y Hermione se atragantó ruidosamente con su propia saliva, cuando la decidida muchacha desplegó delante de ellos una surtida colección de encajes y lencería en rosa, blanco, rojo y negro. Con ojos como platos, Draco tartamudeó con una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro:

-Te…tengo…que p…ponerme…eso!?

Riendo suavemente, ante la expresión de total desamparo de Harry, y por que no, la chispita de interés mezclada en la sorpresa de los ojos gris plata de Draco, Pansy murmuró:

-Ciertamente Draco…si te apetece...el crossdressing es una de las maneras más fáciles de…salpimentar una relación ya establecida…especialmente una como la tuya. Rosier tiene amplia experiencia en ambos bandos, y con tu físico…puedes darle lo mejor de ambos…Aunque no te recomiendo hacer nada ahora mismo. Puede resultar demasiado atrevido… y tal vez no le agrade. Pero puedes experimentar con la ropa…a solas.

Hermione se sujetaba el costado, reprimiendo la risa ante la cara de Draco, que había fruncido hoscamente el ceño ante la mención de la competencia previa, y Milly la amonestó.

-No te rías Mione. Tú sí que deberías usar lencería sexy. Siempre. Solo llevarla puesta hace que una chica se sienta más segura y bonita. En serio. La ropa interior no es solo para una cuestión de confort o pudor.

Tragando saliva, y conteniendo la risa, Mione asintió y murmuró:

-Pero algunas prendas parecen incomodas…

Pansy asintió y continúo suavemente, señalando las distintas prendas.

-No todo es para uso diario…algunas prendas como los ligueros o los corsés son para ocasiones especiales. Lo importante es que elijas ropa interior bonita, con la que te sientas cómoda, segura, femenina…y guapa. Pensad siempre a la hora de optar por una prenda de ropa interior, que en algún momento, alguien os va a ver solo en ella. Lo mismo vale para vosotros dos, chicos.

Con un gesto de varita, un nuevo muestrario de bóxers, calzoncillos y camisetas interiores se desplegaron sobre la cama. En vez de lazos o encajes, tejidos trasparentes, rejillas, algunos estampados sugerentes y sobre todo, mucha seda elástica. Y un tanga negro que dejaba poco, poquísimo a la imaginación.

-Los bóxers de tejido elástico son los más confortables, y van bien para los pantalones de corte más amplios, como los del uniforme o pantalones de vestir. Calzoncillos para vaqueros si no son muy ceñidos…

Pansy apuntó a la escasa y minúscula prenda y sonrió:

Estos son perfectos para usar con pantalones muy ajustados e imprescindibles con los de cuero…a menos claro está, que decidáis ir estilo comando…

Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió sordamente. Sus hormonas se estaban disparatando en toda serie de escenarios…imaginando cada prenda bien ceñida sobre la curtida anatomía de su Maestro. Bien. Si simplemente imaginar semejantes prendas en el cuerpo de otro tenía tales efectos…necesitaba ir de compras. ¡Urgentemente! Intercambió una mirada con Draco y este parecía estar pensando en sus mismos términos y compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

Milly se rió suavemente y pronto todos reían, mientras Harry y Draco estudiaban atentamente las seductoras ropas. Con una sonrisa digna de una hiena, Pansy añadió socarronamente:

-Continuemos con la ropa… ¿Habéis pensado en las virtudes de las prendas de cuero? ¿O las posibilidades de las transparencias?

Harry hundió la cara en la almohada, deseando que la tierra lo tragase, pero finalmente, tras lo que le parecieron horas de interminable presentación de toda clase ropa, con las chicas efectuando transformaciones sobre algunas de sus prendas, e insistiendo en que los tres posasen con tal o cual conjunto, la tortura pareció llegar a su fin. Tomando un sorbo de té, Pansy murmuró:

-Y ahora…el maquillaje….

Harry refunfuñó, completamente agotado, pero prestó atención, y acabó siendo el poco voluntario sujeto de la primera demostración de Milly, con un ligero toque de lápiz y rímel para acentuar sus pestañas, un poco de brillo para enfatizar sus labios y polvos casi transparentes para matizar su piel, más un toque de colorete muy discreto. Draco fue después, y las chicas les miraron con ojos críticos.

-Estáis estupendos. Pero esto es solo para ocasiones especiales, no para todos los días. A diario, brillo de labios incoloros o bálsamo hidratante, a discreción. Y la crema que habitualmente usáis para tratar la piel. También podéis usar una levísima cantidad de polvos sueltos transparentes, siempre con la piel perfectamente afeitada. No uséis envases de bálsamo con aplicador en pincel, porque pueden resultar demasiado femeninos. Cajitas es lo mejor, o incluso en forma de lápiz de labios, siempre que el formato sea discreto. Incluso un leve toque de lápiz de ojos, especialmente para ti, Draco. Tus pestañas son muy claras y necesitan ser acentuadas. Lo mejor es maquillarse de la manera tradicional, y después aplicar un encantamiento fijador para evitar estropear el resultado.

Girándose a Mione, Pansy murmuró:

-Tú ya sabes cómo maquillarte, así que tal vez deberías insistir con algún complemento discreto, unos pendientes…o tal vez una gargantilla para atraer la atención al escote…Y vosotros… ¿Habéis considerado…un tatuaje?


	47. Chapter 47

Cortas pero intensas, los chicos le van a sacar provecho al verano…

Vacaciones de verano

Uno de los pequeños detalles que habían cambiado con la reforma escolar, era el momento de recepción de las notas de EXTASIS y TIMOS de fin de curso. Era inaceptable que los alumnos no supiesen cual había sido el resultado de su desempeño académico hasta casi el final de periodo vacacional, y que de igual manera, no recibiesen constancia de los libros que iban a necesitar. Así que aunque el Ministerio protestó, los alumnos de 5º de TIMOS y los de 7º que se habían examinado de EXTASIS, recibirían el 15 de julio sus notas, junto con las listas de libros para el siguiente curso escolar, al igual que el resto de sus condiscípulos. ¿Cómo iban a poder tomar medidas para mejorar si apenas se les ofrecía tiempo para ello? No era de extrañar que nadie o casi nadie volviesen a examinarse para mejorar sus notas… Hogwarts permanecería abierta durante todo ese verano, ofreciendo clases de apoyo en horario de mañana para afrontar con éxito la recién instaurada reforma escolar.

Los Malfoy habían aceptado la gentil invitación de Elwyn Rosier para pasar unos días en Francia, visitando brevemente la comarca de Gévaudan, lugar de origen de la familia y la Costa Azul. Los Gévaudan poseían un ancestral Chateau en Marvejols, a salvo de los ojos de los muggles, donde residía la rama francesa de la familia, además de muy diversas propiedades, entre otras la Île Saint-Honorat, en la costa de Cannes, rodeada por una barrera repelente de muggles. Como el cumpleaños de Draco – 5 de junio- coincidía con la época de los exámenes finales, la familia siempre celebraba formalmente este al principio de las vacaciones de verano. Lo cual venia estupendamente bien para los planes de todos. Jasón se quedaba en Hogwarts, estaba ocupado con el orfanato y además aguardaba la visita de otros miembros de su Clan. Los adultos querían tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de volver a la escuela, y deseaban pasar un tiempo en familia…así que de mutuo acuerdo y ante la generosa disposición de Rosier de extender la invitación a todos los demás, el singular grupo se marchó a Francia sin tan siquiera pasar por King Cross. Era más práctico que las limousinas de los Malfoy les llevaran directamente a la Estación Internacional de Trasladores del Ministerio…

Draco había recibido regalos y felicitaciones el día de su cumpleaños, por supuesto. Una colección de libros de hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos avanzados de parte de Remus y Sirius, un nuevo conjunto de túnica formal de parte de sus padres, y un set de papelería personalizada, en el más fino pergamino, decorado con un bajorrelieve del escudo de armas de la familia Malfoy, de parte de Elwyn. Harry y Hermione se habían aliado para hacer su regalo, y le obsequiaron con una amplia colección de música muggle, un equipo de música compacto y un reproductor mp3, todo adaptado por ellos para funcionar con la magia residual del ambiente o la energía del aura del usuario. Incluso recibió un antiguo juego de gemelos y pisa corbata de platino y perlas, de parte de Riddle. Y un bono de regalo de parte de Jasón, válido para ser gastado en cualquier tienda de Hogsmeade o Callejón Dragón. Y eso sin contar dulces, revistas, libros y pequeños detalles de parte de sus compañeros de casa y algunos otros amigos.

En Gévaudan visitaron a la anciana abuela materna de Elwyn, Amelie, una mujer de rostro bondadoso surcado de arrugas de la edad, pero vivos, intensos y penetrantes ojos azules, que abrazó y besó sonoramente a Remus, murmurando en una mezcla de inglés y francés que era la viva imagen de su difunto padre Jean-Loup. La mujer, vivaracha y activa pese a su avanzada edad, se mostró igualmente encantada con Draco, diciendo que su nieto finalmente había encontrado alguien digno de amar. Durante dos días, recorrieron brevemente la verde campiña cercana, haciendo excursiones a pie o a caballo y visitando como meros turistas las ciudades muggles próximas. Lo cual dio pie al indiscriminado uso de ajustados pantalones de montar, pantaloncitos cortos o camisetas más que ceñidas a las jóvenes anatomías. Después se trasladaron a la Costa Azul, y tras pasear someramente por Cannes, abordaron en un velero privado la Île Saint-Honorat.

Una isla privada en la Riviera francesa era el lugar ideal para relajarse, y la playa un lugar perfectamente seguro para todos. Incluidos los chicos. En la isla se cultivaban sobre todo viñedos para la producción de afamados vinos, y bajo el disfraz de un antiguo monasterio de clausura, se alzaba una magnífica propiedad, con huertos y corrales capaces de abastecer a sus habitantes de frutas, verduras, carne y lácteos, y producir un excedente, altamente apreciado por la población local. Los escasos magos que trabajaban en la isla eran por completo leales a la familia Gévaudan, y solo un par de ellos permanecían día y noche en la isla, los demás retornaban a sus hogares terminado el trabajo diario, según un sistema de turnos. Las protecciones impedían el acceso de mugles o magos ajenos a las instalaciones, así que los adolescentes tenían permiso para explorar bodegas, campos y lagares a su gusto, sin restricciones. Sin embargo, la playa y las actividades asociadas, también eran ideales para otros propósitos más…lúdicos. Hermione, vestida en un elegante pero al tiempo sexi triquini de color negro con pequeños detalles en plata y escote halter, que siendo perfectamente decente, mostraba su espalda y sus costados, hizo relucir los ojos azules de cierto vampiro. Lo único que mantenía semejante pieza cubriendo su busto era un encantamiento adherente. Sonriendo suavemente, la castaña cubierta en una delicada túnica de playa, a juego con su ropa de baño… y absolutamente transparente, se sentó a desayunar, provocando una mirada de cierta incredulidad por parte de Draco, que rápidamente hundió los ojos en su desayuno, ante la aparición de un sonriente Elwyn vestido como un antiguo oficial del ejército británico destinado en el trópico, camisa de manga corta color caqui de algodón y pantalón corto tipo bermudas. Cada vez que se flexionaban, los bíceps y cuádriceps del hombretón amenazaban con hacer estallar mangas y perneras… Harry ocultó su leve sonrisa ante el bochorno de su amigo, y continúo untando de mermelada su croissant. Después de todo, Elwyn era el único de los adultos que había optado por algo que no fuese una túnica…

Pese a que inicialmente Riddle había decidido no vestirse para bajar a la playa esa mañana, un rato después de que todos llegaran a la cala elegida para el baño y se acomodaran en tumbonas y bajo la sombra de las flamantes tiendas de lona de algodón o las sombrillas de paja, el Lord hizo su aparición, envuelto en una ondeante túnica ligera verde agua, que ocultaba un holgado bañador clásico tipo bóxer hasta casi medio muslo y una amplia camisa veraniega de lino y algodón en color natural y manga corta. Las dos tiendas de los extremos albergaban cada una un aseo y una zona de ducha, además de un amplio espacio para vestidor, con suaves toallas a la espera de ser usadas; las tres centrales, cuyas lonas laterales divisorias estaban actualmente recogidas, formando un único espacio, disponían de cómodas butacas de mimbre, mesitas auxiliares con jarras de té helado y limonada, además de agua fresca perfumada con menta o limón, juegos de ajedrez, cartas y revistas. El suelo de la zona era un ligero entarimado de madera colocado sobre la arena dorada, y las lonas blancas y azules de la zona frontal de las tres tiendas centrales estaba sujeto a seis postes, creando una especie de poche sombreado.

Los tres jóvenes curiosearon a gusto, y procedieron a sentarse en las hamacas que habían reclamado como suyas bajo las sombrillas frente de las tiendas, para embadurnarse concienzudamente unos a otros en loción bronceadora, justo cuando los adultos emergieron de cambiarse en sus respectivos trajes de baño y Ryan tomaba posesión de un confortable sillón en la tienda. Las risas y vivacidad de los jóvenes eran contagiosas, y pronto el grupo al completo se encaminaba hacia las suaves olas de intenso color turquesa, salpicadas de espuma. De alguna manera, Rosier acabó llevando una cesta para los adolescentes, conteniendo toallas de baño y algún peine, mientras Lucius hacia lo mismo para Narcisa, que se protegía del sol con una preciosa sombrilla. Sirius, tan impaciente como los adolescentes, miraba con ojos alegres la hermosa vista mientras un resignado Remus caminaba más calmadamente detrás de él, con sus propias toallas y las de los demás adultos. Tras un largo paseo exploratorio, recogiendo conchas y charlando, los más jóvenes secundados por Sirius, clamaron por un baño. Una pelota de playa hizo su aparición, y los chicos se lanzaron alegremente a los juegos acuáticos con entusiasmo, acompañados de Elwyn, mientras Riddle se metía cautelosamente en el agua y comenzaba a nadar con elegancia. Hasta Remus acabó jugando con ellos, ante el desafío de los jovencitos, a los que se había sumado Narcisa en su elegante traje de baño azul y blanco. Poco a poco, hasta Severus entró en el agua, mientras las risas se extendían por la playa.

Después de que el juego multitudinario perdiese el interés y todos empezasen a nadar o regresasen a la playa para pasear un rato más, Severus decidió retirarse a la tienda. El ceñido short de blanca licra con dos serpientes negras en los costados y cadera baja de Harry ya era bastante revelador en seco, pero mojado…era casi transparente y no estaba haciendo mucho por la paz de su espíritu. Discretamente, se envolvió en su toalla y se encaminó a la tienda, maldiciendo la incipiente erección entre sus piernas. Afortunadamente, para cuando llegó al coqueto refugio playero, su cuerpo estaba más calmado, y tras ducharse, despojarse de las ropas de baño húmedas y vestirse con un nuevo bañador clásico, decidió leer un rato. Había seleccionando una revista sobre pociones, preparado un vaso con limonada en la mesita junto a la confortable butaca y estaba cómodamente instalado, hojeando lentamente el ejemplar en busca de un artículo de su interés. Y entonces llegó él. Húmedo y reluciente bajo el sol, con aire sonriente, Harry se metió derecho en el vestidor tras una leve inclinación de cabeza. Tras removerse un poco en la butaca, Severus se concentró en ignorar los ahogados sonidos y se sumergió en la lectura del artículo que ocupaba las páginas que tenía abiertas. Sin poder olvidar la visión que acababa de ver.

Los casi silenciosos pasos de Harry se volvieron a escuchar de nuevo y Severus acercó aun más su revista, negándose a mirar. Un poco de movimiento sobre la arena, crujir de muelles…tras un par de minutos, los ojos casi negros otearon cuidadosamente por encima de la pantalla protectora de la revista y localizaron al objeto de su curiosidad. Envuelto en una breve toalla en torno a la cintura ¡Gracias a Merlín! , el joven se aplicaba loción en el pecho con aire distraído. Severus retornó rápidamente los ojos a su revista, y maldijo profusamente, aferrándose a su frágil defensa de papel. Con voz inocente y suave, Harry le pidió que le untase loción en la espalda y tratando de no perder la compostura, el hombre lo hizo con la mayor rapidez posible. Dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Harry se concentró en sus piernas y Severus retornó rápidamente a su asiento. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Volver a la orilla? ¿Ignorar su presencia? Estaba confuso y se giró para tomar un sorbo de limonada para humedecer su garganta, súbitamente seca. Al terminar de beber e ir a dejar el vaso, sus ojos se dilataron y el cristal resbaló de entre sus dedos, derramándose sobre la tarima y sus pantalones. Harry estaba…completamente desnudo, tumbado bocabajo al sol, su perfecto trasero reluciente de loción, las piernas deliciosamente entreabiertas, casi dejándole adivinar…El ojiverde alzó la cabeza , se apoyó en un codo y miró por encima de su hombro a su sonrojado Maestro, murmurando suavemente:

-¿Ocurre algo Severus?

Tratando de ponerse en pie, Severus denegó y musitó, sacudiéndose el húmedo regazo:

-Solo es un poco de limonada, se me ha resbalado el vaso…

Harry hizo ademan de levantarse, acentuando la turbación del adulto y entonces Bells apareció con un suave plop. La enérgica elfina rezongó audiblemente y desvaneció el arruinado vaso, mirando a su amo con levemente ojos cautelosos, después al joven; para después refunfuñar y murmurar que era preferible lavar inmediatamente las ropas. Severus se deslizó azuzado por la criaturita hacia el vestidor, para cambiarse mientras Bells limpiaba la butaca y servía un nuevo vaso de limonada para Severus. Con gesto decidido, la elfina colocó una mesita al alcance de la mano de Harry y un vaso de té helado en ella. Cuando Severus emergió vestido en un nuevo bañador, la elfina entró al baño y vestidor, y comenzó a limpiar, encargándose de dejarlo todo listo de nuevo, antes de ocuparse del baño de las damas, revolver y ahuecar almohadas, recolocar revistas por un rato, antes de desaparecer. Sonriendo para sí mismo y acomodándose, Harry cerró los ojos, relajándose bajo el sol. Al parecer su pequeña maquinación tenía algún efecto…porque Severus estaba leyendo su revista o más bien fingiendo leer…del revés. Tal vez…dentro de poco debía darse la vuelta…no quería quemarse la espalda…


	48. Chapter 48

Después de provocar varias episodios cardíacos… pasamos a la carga de la caballería!

¡A por ellos!

VAMOS A SOLTARNOS LA MELENA

Sus días transcurrieron entre juegos en la playa, excursiones por los viñedos, y tardes de relax en la Villa. Sin duda, felices y despreocupados. Elwyn parecía relucir con la oportunidad de disfrutar de la presencia de Draco en una vestimenta…informal, y una enorme sonrisa flotaba por sus labios continuamente. Sobre todo cuando el joven Malfoy le miraba casi tímidamente desde detrás de esa cortina de reluciente pelo platino, y sonreía a su vez. El hombre parecía tener una paciencia ilimitada para con su casi prometido y sus amigos, y una disposición al juego y las bromas casi tan grande como la de Sirius. Los cinco eran…casi inagotables. Los demás, aunque de manera más reservada, acababan participando en algunos de los juegos o paseos, a su propio ritmo. Narcisa y Lucius preferían tranquilos e íntimos paseos a pie por los huertos y senderos de la isla, Ryan siempre se apuntaba a explorar los antiguos edificios y las bodegas, Severus rara vez declinaba una oferta para montar a caballo y Remus disfrutaba de la playa tanto como Sirius.

Los jóvenes se habían conformado sin protestas con la pacífica vida de la isla, aislados del resto del mundo. Pero en el almuerzo del segundo día Draco había sorprendido por completo a su padre. Sabía que quería para su fiesta, quería tener una pequeña y muy especial fiesta de cumpleaños, quería ir a la costa muggle con sus amigos, por una vez… Hermione y Harry se unieron a las súplicas de su amigo, sin ser pesados, pero dejando claro que a todos les gustaría mucho poder…ser unos simples adolescentes por una noche. Remus había escuchado, frunciendo levemente el ceño y Sirius había vacilado ligeramente…Todos los adultos habían discutido esa noche - sin los implicados presentes - los extraños deseos expresados por los jóvenes, porque ciertamente lo que querían no dejaba de entrañar un riesgo…Tras muchos pros y contras, que no les conducían a nada en concreto, había sido Narcisa la que aportó el factor decisivo a la hora de tomar una decisión. Mirando a todos y fijando por último la mirada en los ojos de su marido, la mujer había musitado suavemente:

-Lucius, cielo…este tipo de experiencia…parece ser un rito de transición e iniciación a la edad adulta entre los muggles. Y nosotros les hemos introducido prematuramente a las responsabilidades de un joven adulto en nuestro mundo. Les estamos pidiendo que sean adultos antes de tiempo, de hecho, les hemos privado de parte de su adolescencia. ¡Harry aun no ha cumplido los 16 años, por Merlín! Y cuando regresemos a Inglaterra les esperan estudios, aburridas sesiones políticas, fiestas sociales llenas de forzadas charlas con otros jóvenes herederos y sus familias. Tal vez…deberíamos dejarles una pequeña parcela de libertad…

Riddle había permanecido muy callado durante el pequeño discurso de Narcisa y los comentarios de Severus, que carraspeando, se había sumado con condiciones a la opinión de la dama, murmurando que siempre podían vigilarles sin ser vistos. Sirius había alzado una ceja con incredulidad, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Riddle había denegado suavemente y murmurado con finalidad:

-No. Si vamos a dejarles hacer esto…ha de ser porque tengamos plena confianza en ellos.

Los ojos azules recorrieron lentamente en busca de respuestas a los demás adultos, y nadie objetó nada. No era realmente con la responsabilidad o conducta de los chicos con lo que tenían problemas, era con la multitud de desconocidos muggles. Eso por no pensar en que podían tropezarse con cualquier mago…

-Bien…entonces el fundamental problema de todos para dejarles tener su pequeña escapada… ¿Es la logística de seguridad?

Una nueva mirada y Riddle esbozó una sonrisa.

-Vamos amigos míos, somos 6 magos plenamente adiestrados…seguro que podemos proteger por unas horas a 3 jóvenes adolescentes…

Los adultos discutieron y finalmente llegaron a una posible solución. Todos pasarían un día en Cannes, el último día, y los adultos acompañarían a los jóvenes en su deseada escapada. Sorprendentemente, ninguno de los chicos protestó, es más, parecieron encantados de que su petición hubiese sido de algún modo…expandida.

Sus días transcurrieron entre juegos en la playa, excursiones por los viñedos, y tardes de relax en la Villa. Sin duda, felices y despreocupados. Elwyn parecía relucir con la oportunidad de disfrutar de la presencia de Draco en una vestimenta…informal, y una enorme sonrisa flotaba por sus labios continuamente.

Así que el último día, con sus cosas ya empacadas por los elfos, embarcaron al rayar el alba a bordo del Nereida, y se dirigieron a la costa. Vestidos casualmente, los más jóvenes recorrieron el paseo marítimo y calles comerciales, arrastrando a los adultos detrás de ellos, de escaparate en escaparate. No hizo falta mucha persuasión para convencer a los adultos de la necesidad de un conjunto de ropa muggle apropiado para la salida nocturna, nada de transfigurar ropa, y las bolsas y paquetes comenzaron a acumularse en los pacientes brazos de Remus, Lucius y Riddle. Sirius era aun peor que los tres adolescentes y sus correrías y alegres exclamaciones dejaran un poco perplejos a los dependientes, que sin embargo se sentían algo intimidados con Elwyn, pese a su sonrisa afable. No era de extrañar, el hombre era una masa de músculos y su estatura y corpulencia le hacían destacar en la multitud. Narcisa, más práctica, hizo de La limousine fue utilizada para dejar las compras, ya que los jóvenes insistieron en recorrer a pie el Boulevard de la Croisette, D'Alsacia, rue d'Antibes, Saint-Pierre…y muchas más. Tras una agotadora mañana, un almuerzo tardío en el lujoso hotel y un chapuzón en la piscina para los más jóvenes (incluidos Sirius y Elwyn), Narcisa se impuso con su abrumadora lógica, y todos se retiraron a descansar en las 4 suites de lujo que Lucius había de alguna manera reservado, con tan poca antelación.

El resto de la tarde pasó apacible y relajada tras levantarse de su siesta, en el spa del hotel, cerrado y reservado para ellos, disfrutando privadamente de las piscinas y saunas; e incluso de los servicios de los masajistas del hotel, que tras la escrupulosa inspección y aprobación de Severus, procedieron a darles a todos un revitalizante baño de algas. Después de eso, y tras arreglarse cuidadosamente, se vistieron formalmente, de gala, con esmoquin para los hombres y traje largo para Narcisa y Hermione, y se encaminaron al restaurante de lujo que el hotel albergaba entre sus muros, con espléndidas vistas a la bahía, para una cena en un salón privado, a base de pescado y marisco, regada con champan y amenizada por una pequeña orquesta.

El hotel y el restaurante habían sido fáciles de asegurar, y una variante del encantamiento NoMeNotes haría que los vendedores, camareros y demás, olvidasen cualquier peculiaridad de sus clientes, aunque recordasen haberles atendido, no recordarían caras, nombres ni detalles. Solo haber atendido a un grupo de buenos clientes…y sus generosas propinas. La velada se extendió, agradable y dulce, con algún que otro vals entre parejas, mirando el magnífico espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que esa noche ofrecía el concurso veraniego de pirotecnia de Cannes. Hasta Riddle estaba impresionado de lo que los muggles podían conseguir sin magia, y contemplaba los reflejos en el agua de la bahía.

Pero aun no había acabado la noche…los chicos habían pedido ir a la discoteca, y a ella fueron tras un corto paseo por las calles del bullicioso lugar en limousines. Todos. Los tres habían subido rápidamente a cambiarse, desprendiéndose de las ropas de gala por otras más apropiadas, aunque de mutuo acuerdo, los tres llevaban ligeras chaquetas sobre la ropa. Un pequeño glamour para hacerlos parecer algo mayores y un ligero confundus y el portero no puso reparo alguno a la entrada de la lujosa discoteca, y el grupo al completo se encaminó hacia la zona VIP. Elwyn había asegurado que aquella era una discoteca de las más caras, y por tanto, la clientela relativamente selecta. Había varios ambientes, zonas y pistas de baile, y tras un rápido recorrido, se instalaron en unos confortables divanes, mientras los camareros les servían botellas de champagne, agua helada, y diversos refrescos. Tras unos minutos de tenso silencio, contemplando la ondeante marea de jóvenes cuerpos en movimiento, con cierto bochorno por parte de los dos licántropos y Riddle, ya que el aroma a excitación que flotaba por el lugar era abrumador, los chicos se despojaron de sus chaquetas y se perdieron entre la multitud.

Hermione llevaba un minivestido sin espalda, con falda evase, pero ceñido al cuerpo y con profundo escote halter, en color azul cobalto, con sandalias de tiras a juego. Un tatuaje temporal atraía la atención hacia la parte baja de su espalda, con un par de vibrantes rosas rojas cruzadas entre sí. El cabello castaño semirecogido hacia tras, la cara despejada y una cascada de bucles cayendo hacia el cuello. Draco llevaba unos vaqueros de cadera baja, rotos y muy desteñidos, y una ceñida camiseta negra con dibujos tribales en plata, tan fina que el tejido de base era casi transparente. Los desgarros del pantalón mostraban retazos sus piernas doradas y torneadas, y la cinturilla del tanga de seda negro asomaba por la parte de atrás. Harry había optado por una camiseta de rejilla blanca con dos espadas cruzadas en el pecho, que ocultaba apenas sus pezones. Y un vaquero similar al de Draco, pero en negro envejecido. Los dos calzaban zapatos de flexible cuero negro y llevaban el largo cabello suelto. Sus vestimentas no eran las más provocativas o llamativas de la pista, pero lograban su objetivo: atraer miradas apreciativas del resto de parroquianos.

Las reglas para la salida habían sido establecidas de antemano. No abandonar el recinto, no beber ni comer nada que les ofrecieran –Severus había sido especialmente insistente en eso, era demasiado fácil añadir drogas a una copa- y ser cuidadosos. A cambio tenían libertad para moverse por las diversas salas de la discoteca, permiso para beber una copa de alcohol siempre que lo pidieran en la mesa de los adultos, y la única restricción era que debían pasar a dar una vuelta de vez en cuando para que los otros supiesen donde andaban. Los adultos les habían visto alejarse con cierto asombro ante sus ropas, y tras unos minutos Riddle murmuró:

-¿No van un poco…desvestidos?

Los murmullos de asentimiento de los otros le hicieron removerse y con un suspiro, Lucius comenzó a hablar.

-He hecho algunas averiguaciones, y el principal fin de estos locales es…encontrar pareja. Desde luego que vienen a bailar y beber, pero todo es una exhibición para atraer a las potenciales parejas. Un tanto vulgar y cruda…pero muchos solo buscan…parejas para una noche…algo puramente sexual…

Remus frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, resoplando incomodo en la atmosfera saturada de olores y feromonas. Sirius le palmeo el brazo conmiserativamente. Si a su olfato le parecía malo, al de Remus debía de resultarle horrible. Severus añadió:

-¿Que esperabas? Los muggles iniciaron en los 60 una revolución sexual que aunque ha dado lugar a la mayor aceptación de la heterosexualidad y libertades sobre su cuerpo a las mujeres, también ha conducido a una cierta…banalización del sexo por gran parte de la sociedad. El placer inmediato es visto como necesario y los valores tradicionales son casi ridiculizados. No son muchos los que piensan que la fidelidad es algo importante o en la indisolubilidad del matrimonio. Esa diferencia cultural es uno de los factores que al Ministerio actual no acomete de manera adecuada. Por eso la mayoría de nacidos muggles fracasan en su integración al mundo mágico. Muchas de nuestras costumbres son…arcaicas para ellos, y sienten que les arrebatamos libertades…

Los adultos incoaron una charla sobre las diferencias culturales entre ambos mundos, contemplando los cuerpos que se movían al son de la música. Eran ciertamente un grupo extraño, pero nadie les prestó mucha atención. Sirius fue el primero en demostrar interés por bailar, y tras un poco de hacerse de rogar, Remus le acompañó. Narcisa tendió la mano a su marido y siempre galante, Lucius la llevó hasta la pista donde la música era más lenta y murmurando un encantamiento, hizo sonar para ellos los acordes del tango preferido de su esposa, mientras el disc-jockey manipulaba frenético los irresponsivos controles de sonido. Con un gesto, el largo traje de noche color plata de Narcisa ganó una sensual abertura lateral hasta la cadera, y comenzaron a moverse voluptuosamente al ritmo del tango.

Antes de media hora, Riddle se levantó y escabulló para deslizarse entre la horda de jóvenes, y volvió a hacerlo de nuevo, con diversas y plausibles escusas. Una visita a la barra, un recorrido del perímetro…cualquier cosa con tal de ver aunque fuese de lejos a Hermione. Lo mismo sucedía con Elwyn, que no ocultaba su necesidad de cerciorarse de que Draco estaba bien. El baile le daba una cierta excusa para moverse a las dos parejas, que ahora tras más de una hora, aguardaban ansiosas la visita de sus retoños. Severus seguía con la mirada la evolución de algún que otro bailarín, tomando lentos sorbos de su té helado. El espectáculo le parecía…casi desagradable. Una exhibición de carne como no recordaba haber visto más que en algún local de mala nota en Callejón Nocturn. Desde luego, en semejante ambiente, se excitaban los sentidos…No es que él se permitiese muchas indulgencias en ese sentido, pero en su situación y de vez en cuando…No tenía vocación de célibe y a veces, incluso él necesitaba sentir el calor de otro cuerpo. Sus pensamientos divagaron y trató de recordar la última vez que había acudido a comprar servicios sexuales. Desde luego, desde que Remus se le uniera en la escuela, no había visitado las habitaciones reservadas del Cabeza de Puerco; teniendo a su "prometido oficial" viviendo con él, eso estaba fuera de lugar…aunque fuese un compromiso ficticio, no iba a enlodar su honor ni el de Remus con semejante y flagrante "infidelidad". Y con dos chicos adolescentes a los que dar ejemplo, permanentemente a su cargo, menos aun. ¿Tanto tiempo hacía? ¿Desde el verano que Harry pasó solo en Callejón Diagón? No era de extrañar que últimamente estuviese un tanto…afectado por la presencia de sus Aprendices…Severus bebió un largo trago del gélido vaso, intentando sin mucho éxito disipar la memoria del cuerpo completamente desnudo de Harry…Harry, que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en el protagonista de vívidos sueños; Harry -y no Draco- era el objeto de su atracción. Harry el que despertaba su imaginación. Harry, que acababa de tener un cruel desengaño sentimental y había rogado a sus padres olvidarse de otros candidatos por un tiempo. Suspirando, el hombre masticó un trozo de hielo, aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

Entre la abigarrada masa se movía con determinación una figura, y Elwyn, el más alto de todos, esbozó una sonrisa e hizo un leve gesto para atraer la atención de los demás. Unos penetrantes ojos azules, más agudos que los de los demás, exploraron en torno a la distintiva figura de Draco, sin encontrar a Harry o a Hermione y una sombra de preocupación cruzó por sus elegantes facciones, haciéndole ponerse alerta. El rubio parecía serio, y se abría camino con cierta prisa, ganándose alguna que otra queja. Ryan se levantó, murmurando que Draco venía solo, y avanzó hacia el muchacho, apartando sin miramientos a la gente de su camino con un discreto hechizo repelente. Elwyn, con aire preocupado, se levantó y siguió al otro, alcanzándole y custodiando las espaldas de ambos hasta el lugar que ocupaban. Draco se mordía nerviosamente el labio, y apenas alcanzaron la seguridad de las barreras de privacidad, exclamó angustiado, mirando a su padre:

-Hermione… quería ir al servicio, pero el de la planta baja está abarrotado, la cola es enorme… y subió a otro que hay en la parte exterior, accediendo desde la terraza. Como tardaba mucho, Harry me ha enviado a buscaros mientras él se quedaba esperando allí…

Era evidente que tanto el como Harry se habían preocupado por la seguridad de Hermione, lo suficiente como para romper una de las reglas de la excursión y separarse. Dejando a Draco al cuidado de sus padres y de Elwyn, Ryan, seguido de Severus y Remus, se abrieron paso de regreso entre los jóvenes apresuradamente, mientras los demás se quedaban en la mesa, con Draco. El rubio se recostó contra su madre, mordisqueándose el labio. Si le pasaba algo a Hermione…

Harry escrutaba ansiosamente las escaleras por donde había subido su hermana, cada vez más preocupado. Cuando vio aparecer a los adultos, se sintió aliviado y les indicó las escaleras. Con rapidez, Remus y Ryan subieron por ellas, mientras Severus se quedaba junto a Harry, palpando su varita discretamente dentro de la chaqueta de su esmoquin y evaluando cualquier potencial amenaza. En la parte de arriba, Remus se llevó la mano a la nariz y la boca, ahogado por la intensidad del olor. Era evidente que aquellos servicios se usaban para algo más que para lo obvio…porque los sonidos que se filtraban eran inconfundibles. La encargada del baño les miró alzando una ceja al verles aparecer, y se encogió de hombros cuando le dieron la descripción de la muchacha.

-Dos euros por persona, cuatro si quieren usar un cubículo con puerta…el baño es unisex.

Remus pagó, y los dos hombres entraron a los baños. Una larga fila de lavamanos en la pared más cercana a la entrada, varios dispensadores de condones colgados en las paredes de enfrente y dos pasillos perpendiculares a la zona de entrada con dos filas enfrentadas de diminutos cubículos para wc, sin puertas. Cada pasillo tenía a la entrada una cortina de cuentas de cristal con un símbolo que indicaba si era para chicas o chicos, y al fondo, se veía una fila de puertas. El lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes, que entraban y salían, y de parejas que se manoseaban ignorando la presencia de los demás. Llamando a Hermione, cada uno avanzó por un pasillo, mientras algunas quejas brotaban ante la presencia de Remus en el pasillo de las chicas. Se reunieron de nuevo ante la hilera de puertas cerradas, algunas de las cuales se estremecían con los movimientos de sus ocupantes. Tras una detenida observación, Ryan se detuvo ante una puerta, y tocó suavemente, llamando a la muchacha. Con tono sorprendido, Hermione contestó, y en un par de minutos, salió muy sonrojada. Ryan le pasó posesivamente el brazo por los hombros, mirando con recelo a las parejas que esperaban turno, metiéndose mano descaradamente y abandonaron el lugar.

Tras una rápida retirada, prensada entre su padre y el altivo vampiro, y seguidos de Harry y Severus; Hermione se disculpó por haber preocupado a todos, y les explicó que había tenido que esperar bastante para poder entrar a uno de los cubículos, y que antes de poder usarlo, había tenido que limpiarlo a conciencia y que relajarse para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, en semejante ambiente…le había llevado un rato. Con un gruñido de indignación, el vampiro había murmurado entre dientes que los baños eran un lugar de autentica depravación y que era preferible no visitarlos. Remus asintió, y aunque era desagradable, Severus usó en todos un hechizo para deshacerse de los restos orgánicos actualmente presentes en sus cuerpos. No hizo falta mucha coacción para arrastrar a los adultos a bailar un rato con ellos, aunque Severus frunció el ceño, mascullando que aquella música no tenía ritmo alguno. Harry sonrió y el y Draco intercambiaron una miradita. Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a bailar. O al menos eso parecía. Realmente estaban realizando una serie de movimientos básicos de lucha y esgrima, siguiendo el son de la música. Era una extraña coreografía, pero pronto Elwyn se sumó a su ejemplo, emparejándose con Draco. Severus miró a Harry, que se giraba y curvaba sobre sí mismo, sonriente y empezó a seguirle, respondiendo a sus movimientos. Era una extraña forma de danza, agresiva y bella. Harry se rió suavemente, dejándose envolver por el brazo de Severus en su cintura y se abandonó en su abrazo, murmurando en su oído antes de alejarse de él:

-¿No está tan mal, verdad?

Severus sonrió, y continuó bailando.


	49. Chapter 49

Ok, lo primero, en respuesta a la petición de VIVALANIME, os dejo un link a unos retos de su foro.

mundo de fantasia. foro activo t 174- 1- aniversario -retos #1060 

A continuación, las notas de TIMOS de nuestros tres aprendices. Y un resumen del nuevo plan de estudios repartido en 8 cursos. Después, viene el resto del capítulo.

NOTAS DE TIMOS Y DEL EXTASIS DE ANIMAGIA

Harry

TIMOS 14(8E, 4S ,2 A)

Astronomía: Supera las expectativas (S)

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Extraordinario (E)

Encantamientos: Extraordinario (E) (mención especial por patronus corpóreo)

Magia Ofensiva y Defensiva, Extraordinario (E)

Duelo y Combate Mágico, Extraordinario (E)

Adivinación: Supera las expectativas (S)

Herbología: Extraordinario (E)

Historia del Mundo Mágico: Supera las expectativas (S)

Pociones: Extraordinario (E)

Transformaciones: Extraordinario (E)

Aritmancia: Aceptable (A)

Runas Antiguas: Aceptable (A)

Cultura y Tecnología Muggle: Extraordinario (E)

Cultura y Etiqueta Mágica: Supera las expectivas (S)

EXTASIS

Introducción a la animagia (EXTASIS) Extraordinario (E)

Hermione

TIMOS 13 (9 E, 2S Y 2 A)

Astronomía: Extraordinario (E)

Aritmancia: Supera las expectivas (S)

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Supera las expectivas (S)

Magia Ofensiva y defensiva, Extraordinario (E)

Duelo y Combate Mágico, Aceptable (A)

Encantamientos: Extraordinario (E) (mención especial por patronus corpóreo)

Herbología: Extraordinario (E)

Historia del Mundo Mágico: Extraordinario (E)

Pociones: Extraordinario (E)

Runas Antiguas: Extraordinario (E)

Cultura y Tecnología Muggle: Extraordinario (E)

Cultura y Etiqueta Mágica: Aceptable (A)

Transformaciones: Extraordinario (E)

EXTASIS

Introducción a la animagia (EXTASIS) Supera las expectativas (S)

Draco

TIMOS 14 (9E , A)

Astronomía: Extraordinario (E)

Aritmancia: Supera las expectativas (S)

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Supera las expectativas (S)

Magia Ofensiva y Defensiva, Extraordinario (E)

Duelo y Combate Mágico, Extraordinario (E)

Encantamientos: Extraordinario (E) (mención especial por patronus corpóreo)

Adivinación: Supera las expectativas (S)

Herbología: Extraordinario (E)

Historia del Mundo Mágico: Extraordinario (E)

Pociones: Extraordinario (E)

Runas Antiguas: Supera las expectativas (S)

Cultura y Tecnología Muggle: Aceptable (A)

Cultura y Etiqueta Mágica: Extraordinario (E)

Transformaciones: Extraordinario (E)

EXTASIS

Introducción a la animagia (EXTASIS) Extraordinario (E)

NUEVO PLAN ACADEMICO HOGWARTS CURSOS 1 A 8.

nuevo temario académico.

**Cultura y Tecnología Muggle**,(1 a 3 oblig magos) optativa a nivel TIMO

**Cultura y Etiqueta Mágicas**, (1 a 3 oblig nacidos muggles o hijos matr mixtos, 4 y 5 oblig todos a nivel TIMO) Clases prácticas obligatorias desde 4 a éxtasis )

**Historia del Mundo Mágico** (oblig Timo/optativa Éxtasis)

**Herbología** (oblig Timo/ optativa éxtasis)

**Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas** ( oblig 3 a TIMO) Éxtasis electiva

**Adivinación** (optativa TIMO) (Cusos avanzados optativos)

Artimancia (optativa TIMO) (Cusos avanzados optativos)

Runas Antiguas (optativa TIMO) (Cusos avanzados optativos)

**Astronomía** (oblig Timo/ optativa éxtasis)

**Pociones** (oblig Timo/optativa éxtasis)

**transformaciones**(obligTimo/ optativa éxtasis)

**encantamientos**, (oblig Timo/ optativa éxtasis)

introducción a la animagia a nivel EXTASIS + practicas (optativa)

**Magia Ofensiva y Defensiva**, (Oblig timo/ optativa éxtasis)

**Duelo Mágico y Combate** oblig desde tercero y a nivel de TIMO y optativa EXTASIS.

Rituales,(éxtasis optativa)

Defensas, Barreras y Protecciones Mágicas ,(éxtasis optativa)

Idiomas (clases optativas sin exámenes)

clases prácticas complementarias de equitación, natación, esgrima, danza, dibujo y pintura, música…

CONSEJOS MÁGICOS Y OBLIGACIONES SOCIALES

De inmediato tras su regreso de Francia, los jóvenes se incorporaron al ajetreado verano de Hogwarts, con las mañanas llenas de actividad escolar. Las clases no tenían la misma organización formal, y los profesores permanecían en sus aulas durante toda la mañana, dividida en 2 clases hasta la hora del almuerzo, y otra más después de este. Para las dos y media, estaban libres. Había dos clases para nivel TIMO, una para los cursos 2 y 3, otra par otra más para el Nivel Éxtasis, atendiendo las dudas de los alumnos. Los alumnos debían repasar el temario correspondiente a su último curso según el nuevo programa y verificar que entendían toda la materia y no tenían dificultades con las partes prácticas. Hasta la hora del té, la biblioteca bullía de actividad; después, poco a poco, los alumnos o bien se marchaban a sus casas en un Autobús Noctámbulo especial y gratuito para alumnos, profesores y familiares, o permanecían en la escuela, dedicándose a actividades más lúdicas. Las clases de natación, esgrima y equitación se volvieron terriblemente populares. También se habilitó la posibilidad de que las familias que lo deseasen pasasen uno o varios fines de semana con sus hijos, alojándose en zonas en desuso del Castillo.

Pero eso no era todo. Las últimas sesiones del Wizengamot se prolongaban hasta el final de julio, y su actual presidente y Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge, estaba intentando colar para su aprobación diversos decretos poco…éticos. Entre otros, uno para vincular el cargo permanentemente al del Ministro, cuando tradicionalmente, la presidencia ha pertenecido siempre al Director de Hogwarts, siendo Vicepresidente el Ministro, y solo en casos concretos como el actual –Con Dumbledore más interesado en otros asuntos que presidir las sesiones del tribunal, y después retirado del cargo por pérdida de confianza de más de 1/3 del tribunal, y su posterior declaración como prófugo de la justicia – había un Ministro ocupado la presidencia por un periodo significativo. Y como no, Fudge había pasado la insidiosa propuesta preliminar a votación sin previo aviso, en una sesión de urgencia, y cuando el nuevo Director estaba en el extranjero. Jasón había mantenido un discreto contacto con miembros clave de la sociedad, y alertado puntualmente de los sucesos a Ryan. Así que ahí estaban, en el Atrio del Ministerio, identificándose ante el taciturno vigilante, que les miraba con cara hosca y recelosa, para acceder a la sala del Tribunal y proceder a la comprobación de sus credenciales. Los anillos de Jefe de Casa daban derecho al voto, y los de Heredero, a presenciar y participar en los debates, así como a representar a su propia Casa en ausencia del Cabeza de Familia. En Gringotts, Riddle había conseguido acceder a lo que restaba de las cámaras de los Gaunt, y tras una prueba de sangre, a las cámaras de Slytherin, y ahora ostentaba el anillo que le señalaba como actual jefe de la casa Ryan (en realidad, Slytherin). Y Harry había añadido otro más al de Heredero Black, Heredero Ryan. Incluso, a través de Lily, Harry descendía de una vieja familia escocesa, los Fearn, uno de cuyos herederos, su tatara-tatarabuelo, tuvo una hija ilegitima antes de casarse. Si el actual Cabeza de Familia fallecía sin herederos, lo cual era posible ya que era un caballero actualmente sin hijos, viudo y de 90 años, estaba el 1º en la línea sucesoria de la familia. La situación ya había sido formalmente notificada a su primo…lejanísimo. Y estaban a la espera de su contestación. Algo similar sucedía con Hermione, que por parte de padre, era la única descendiente de Marius Granger, anteriormente Bailli, refugiado en Inglaterra desde Francia durante la 1ª Guerra Mundial, procedente de una familia de orígenes franceses e italianos.

Percy Weasley se subió con el índice las gafas de concha y frunció una vez más el ceño, resoplando comedidamente. Estaba desbordado. Tenía ante él a un nutrido grupo de jóvenes magos, la mayoría acompañados por familiares, solicitando que cotejase y registrase sus nombres, votos y puestos en el Wizengamot. ¡Y seguían entrando más! Magos a los que no había visto nunca en anteriores sesiones, gente a la que ni siquiera había convocado a la sesión del día…El Ministro no iba a estar contento. Supuestamente, aquella iba a ser una sesión de urgencia, sin convocatoria oficial previa, por orden directa del Ministro…y parecía que iba a ser la sesión más multitudinaria que jamás hubiera visto… Alzando las manos y demandando calma, el joven pelirrojo ordenó a los cada vez más numerosos asistentes organizarse en tres grupos, uno para los magos ya acreditados, otro para jóvenes herederos y otra para nuevas acreditaciones. Carraspeando, se dirigió al grupo de estos últimos y anunció secamente:

-Me temo que es imposible acreditarles a todos para esta sesión…tengo que enviar sus solicitudes al Ministro y cursarlas oficialmente para verificar la autenticidad de las demandas de las mismas.

La multitud comenzó a murmurar airadamente, y desde atrás, se dividió para abrir paso a un nuevo grupo encabezado por Lord Severus Snape Prince, acompañado por Lord Tyrone Michael Ryan, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y Lord Elwyn Tusk Rosier, y seguidos de un nutrido grupo de acompañantes. Incluido Harry Potter. Alcanzando el lugar donde se agolpaba la gente delante de la entrada de testigos y acusados al Alto Tribunal del Wizengamot, Severus miró con ojos penetrantes e intensos al joven Percy, que tragó saliva bajo la profunda mirada.

-¿Algún problema Weasley?

Estirando la espalda, y tratando de no parecer intimidado, Percy contestó:

-Ninguno señor. Toda esta gente quiere ser acreditada, y existe un procedimiento ministerial aprobado al respecto. Si se tratase de una o dos personas…pero son demasiados. Es imposible.

Alzando una negra ceja, el hombre se inclinó ominosamente sobre su ex pupilo, que abrazó ligeramente su enorme cartapacio de legajos y pergaminos, haciéndole estremecerse dentro de su túnica, el sudor goteando levemente en su frente. Con un leve gruñido despectivo, Severus murmuró bien audiblemente con su mejor tono de intimidación en su magnífica y profunda voz:

-Ahh…me temo Weasley, que su pequeño…procedimiento tiene muy poca relevancia en todo esto. Ninguna, frente a las normas y tradiciones de una institución que tiene sus raíces formales en el siglo VII.

Con una mirada de absoluto desdén, se despojó de su capa de viaje negra, y giró hacia el fondo del pasillo, haciendo ondear su túnica ritual color púrpura detrás de él. Imitando su gesto, los cuatro nobles patricios ignoraron al empleado ministerial y avanzaron con paso firme, flanqueándole. Sacando su varita, apuntándola ante sí y mirando al frente, Severus Snape Prince, Lord Prince, Director de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, y Jefe del Wizengamot, comenzó una larga invocación enunciando su nombre y títulos, y llamando al Guardián de la Ley. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, simultáneamente, y al finalizar, cuatro rayos brotaron de las varitas, uniéndose en un destello de luz. De la nada pareció surgir una pesada puerta de roble soportada por un arco de piedra, mientras en el corredor se cerraban estrepitosamente las puertas de acceso a la sala del Wizengamot. Con una sonrisa torcida, Severus añadió:

-Llamo a sesión al Alto Consejo de la Magia, a veelas, vampiros y hombres lobo, a centauros y sirenas, a duendes y hadas, a elfos domésticos y altos elfos, a los magos y a cuantos otros seres mágicos inteligentes alcancen estas palabras.

El arco pareció relucir por un momento, y las dos hojas de puerta se abrieron silenciosamente, mostrando al otro lado un fragmento de bosque. Con decisión, y tras ver cruzar el portal al grupo que acompañaba al director, la multitud comenzó a pasar al otro lado, dejando a finalmente a un indeciso Percy detrás. Sujetando sus preciados pergaminos, el pelirrojo envió una pajarita de papel urgente en busca del Ministro, para informarle de lo que había sucedido, y dando una última mirada al desierto corredor, cruzó la puerta.

En el bosque, indudablemente el Bosque Prohibido, ya que al otro lado del lago que cerraba uno de los flancos del claro, se divisaban las altas torres de Hogwarts, se había reunido una multitud de magos. Y no solo magos. Un grupo de centauros estaban entre los árboles, unas sirenas se reclinaban en las losas de piedra de la orilla, una pareja de altos elfos estudiaba con curiosidad a los recién llegados, las hadas revoloteaban de un lado a otro, mientras duendes las miraban hoscamente, y las veelas sonreían con coquetería. Frente a la puerta mágica, al pie de los tres anchos escalones que la unían al suelo del bosque, una bella escultura de la Justicia, una doncella envuelta en ondeantes togas, los ojos vendados, con una balanza y una espada en las manos. Los magos comenzaron a descender, y si bien al principio no sucedió nada, pronto la estatua cobró vida e interpuso su espada delante del camino de uno de los empleados del Ministerio. Con voz resonante, la Justicia proclamó:

-No tienes derecho a estar aquí.

Y con un remolino de aire, el mago se vio arrastrado de regreso a la puerta, que lo absorbió con un desagradable sonido de sifón. Los magos con menos de diez generaciones de ascendientes mágicos fueron rechazados, los que no eran más que empleados ministeriales, los que tenían prejuicios sociales o hacia otras especies, los que no eran los Jefe de sus Casas, sus cónyuges o Herederos…Percy se acercó cauteloso y la espada se deslizó ante él. La Justicia murmuró:

-Tu familia ya está representada aquí. Ah...¿Tus hermanos? Por esta vez, puedes pasar, escuchar y aprender, joven Heredero.

El pelirrojo se deslizó hacia el bloque de piedra cubierto de musgo en que se sentaban Bill y Charley, y se acomodó en tenso silencio. Uno de los elfos se incorporó y murmuró:

-Hace mucho tiempo que este Consejo de Consejos no se reúne, Director Prince. Creíamos que los magos habían olvidado La Ley.

Severus se levantó e inclinó en una reverencia y respondió suavemente:

-Es mi deseo que eso nunca suceda. Que La Ley y el Saber se trasmitan. Que las nuevas generaciones nutran y acrecienten el tesoro de la Magia. No que esta se pierda.

La Justicia relució suavemente y comenzó a recitar la Ley en una voz sonora y profunda:

"Todos los seres son Hermanos ante la Magia. Ninguna especie está por encima de otra ante la Ley. Las necesidades peculiares de cada raza han de ser conocidas, aceptadas y satisfechas por las demás. Ninguna raza ha de ser discriminada o perseguida por su naturaleza. Las criaturas mágicas merecen nuestro respeto y ser tratadas con dignidad. La Magia es Vida, y su conocimiento debe ser preservado, aumentado y transmitido"

Cuando la estatua guardó silencio de nuevo, y el eco de su voz pétrea se extinguió entre los árboles, un centauro rascó el suelo con los cascos y gruñó hoscamente:

-Esa…horrida bruja vestida de rosa…no deseamos verla más.

Severus explicó calmadamente el castigo ya impuesto a Dolores Umbridge, y los murmullos se extendieron entre las diversas criaturas. Después de eso, las veelas expusieron quejas sobre algunas leyes ministeriales, un vampiro protestó por la necesidad de registrarse y otros malestares. El Consejo abolió o modificó diversas leyes y regulaciones concernientes a seres mágicos, entre ellas, una sobre el acceso de los vampiros a sus posibles donantes, y la abolición de la discriminación legal de los hombres lobos y su acta de registro, haciendo ilegal el trato discriminatorio en base a la especie, en cuestiones de acceso a la educación, la salud, la justicia, el trabajo y el comercio. Los elfos domésticos, tímidamente, preguntaron sobre la posibilidad de cambiar de amos a unos cuantos de sus congéneres, que estaban francamente maltratados. El Consejo escuchó el caso y decidió que la queja era justa, y que los elfos en cuestión eran libres de elegir nuevos amos. Sus dueños no merecían serlo. Y una Hecatema de aspecto estoico y edad indeterminada, se sentó junto a los tímidos elfos domésticos y comenzó a deshacer los vínculos con sus amos.

La reunión se disolvió y cada grupo abandonó el lugar. Los magos regresaron por el portal abierto a los pasillos del Ministerio, para encontrar al Ministro chillando a un grupo de empleados, aporreando inútilmente las cerradas puertas de la sala de sesiones del Wizengamot. Cornelius Fudge se giró furioso hacia el numeroso grupo de magos, todos ellos vestidos en las túnicas ceremoniales, y masculló, indignado:

-¿Qué significa esto? Respetables miembros del Wizengamot, denegados a sentarse en una sesión, otras…criaturas, hoyando este Ministerio…¡Yo soy el Presidente del Tribunal! ¡Yo dicto las leyes!

Con una sonrisa cínica Severus inclinó levísimamente la cabeza y murmuró:

-Sr Ministro, nadie pone en duda eso. Es su prerrogativa dictar leyes sobre nuestros impuestos, el funcionamiento del sistema médico, el acceso y el mantenimiento de la red Flu, las regulaciones sobre escobas, alfombras y vehículos voladores, el precio del Autobús Noctámbulo o el funcionamiento de los aurores. Pero no tiene potestad alguna para decidir quién es aceptado en el Wizengamot ni autoridad sobre otras especies y por lo tanto, con la excepción de un par de decretos, toda ley, regulación o norma relativa a estos es nula de pleno derecho.

Los ojos casi negros perforaron los del Ministro, que tragó saliva y Severus enunció La Ley.

-Todos los seres son Hermanos ante la Magia. Ninguna especie está por encima de otra ante la Ley. Las necesidades peculiares de cada raza han de ser conocidas, aceptadas y satisfechas por las demás. Ninguna raza ha de ser discriminada o perseguida por su naturaleza. Las criaturas mágicas merecen nuestro respeto y ser tratadas con dignidad. La Magia es Vida, y su conocimiento debe ser preservado, aumentado y transmitido. Esa es La Ley del Consejo de Consejos, por encima de nuestras peculiares regulaciones particulares.

Con un gesto indicó a los magos que le rodeaban y añadió:

-Y los aquí reunidos son los miembros aceptados por el Consejo como dignos de pertenecer al Wizengamot. Supongo que Weasley le proporcionara una lista. Por supuesto, en calidad de asesores técnicos, sin voto, cualquier miembro de la comunidad mágica puede ser requerido a dar su opinión por mí, el Presidente del Tribunal. Se reabrirán las sesiones en Septiembre.

Con una leve inclinación, Severus dejó al Ministro con la indignación en los ojos, y marchó elegantemente por el largo corredor, mientras Malfoy se inclinaba y murmuraba suavemente en su oído:

-Buenos días Señor Ministro. Le informaremos puntualmente de los resultados de la próxima sesión del Consejo, para que se publiquen las leyes dictadas por este.

Girando suavemente su bastón entre las manos, Malfoy se unió al grupo que abandonaba el Ministerio, con una fría sonrisa de suficiencia que flotando en sus labios, arrancando estremecimientos a muchos de los magos y brujas que se cruzaron en su camino.

Tras apenas unos pocos días de su regreso a Hogwarts y su primera incursión en política, los nerviosos jóvenes – sobre todo Hermione- recibieron la mañana del 15 de julio sus notas de TIMO. E incluso, las calificaciones de su EXTASIS en Animagia. Sobre el papel, las notas de todos eran excelentes. Aunque estaban todos muy igualados, las notas de Harry eran objetivamente las más bajas del trío. Aunque Harry se había presentado a TIMOS que ni siquiera había cursado oficialmente y los había superado. Hermione casi tuvo un ataque de ansiedad porque había sacado un Aceptable, y Remus tuvo que llevársela aparte hasta que se calmó suficientemente. Ni que decir que todos los adultos rebosaban orgullo por las notas de todos, con las que podían optar a casi cualquier EXTASIS que quisieran. Los dos muchachos querían tomar los EXTASIS de **Magia Ofensiva y Defensiva **además de** Duelo Mágico y Combate,** **Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbología, **y por supuesto Prácticas de Animagia y Prácticas de Cultura y Etiqueta Mágica, que era la única asignatura obligatoria. Harry deseaba continuar con **Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y tomar **Defensas Barreras y Protecciones Mágicas, y Rituales junto con Draco. Harry tenía cada vez más claro que quería ser Sanador, además de Pocionista como su Maestro. Malfoy tenía talento natural para las Pociones, y gran interés en Construcción Mágica de Defensas, Barreras y Protecciones. Hermione, además dePrácticas de Animagia, Rituales,** Magia Ofensiva y Defensiva, Pociones, Transformaciones y Encantamientos, **estaba pensando tomar los cursos opcionales de Runas y Aritmancia porque estaba más interesada en carreras relacionadas con el desarrollo, la investigación y fabricación de varitas, escobas y alfombras mágicas, y otros artefactos mágicos. Las notas de Harry en Runas y Aritmancia eran algo justas, pero tanto Draco como Hermione estaban dispuestos a ayudarle todo lo necesario. Iban a tener unos horarios virtualmente imposibles, extenuantes, y se planteaban la posibilidad de tener que alargar su estancia en Hogwarts.

Pero además de estudiar, tenían que cumplir con las obligaciones sociales de la temporada, y acudir a fiestas y ser a su vez anfitriones de ellas. Era inevitable y todos lo sabían. Así que los sábados por la mañana, nadie protestaba y se preparaban para acudir a la recepción de turno; que siguiendo la tradición social, comenzaban por la mañana con alguna actividad al aire libre: una cabalgada con la excusa de la cacería del zorro, paseos en carruaje de caballos, un partido de polo, criquet…para finalizar con un almuerzo informal al aire libre. Durante este tiempo, los adultos establecían contacto, mientras los más jóvenes se divertían. La tarde era más relajada para todos, y los adultos intercambiaban ideas, opiniones e incluso, cerraban tratos y negocios. Los jóvenes herederos estaban un poco a caballo de ambos extremos. Aunque su principal objetivo era encontrarse con potenciales consortes y establecer alianzas con los jóvenes de su generación. Después del té, las reuniones se disolvían y los invitados se retiraban a descansar y prepararse para la cena y el baile. Los adultos exhibían su poder y riqueza, presentándose con nuevos trajes y joyas en cada ocasión, y los jóvenes eran requeridos de mostrar sus mejores modales, en todo momento. Y eso incluía para los jóvenes varones someterse a las delicias de los hechizos de discreción en su ropa, evitando que cualquier "entusiasmo" de su parte, fuese visible o perceptible por los demás. Dejándoles sumamente incómodos, eso sí. Literalmente, estrujados dentro de sus pantalones.

Los tres adolescentes habían pasado buenos momentos en esas fiestas, con muchos de sus amigos, pero también momentos embarazosos. El cortejo abierto de Draco daba pie a que cualquier otro candidato solicitase cortejarle, y Lucius se había visto obligado a rechazar las solicitudes de muchos padres en nombre de sus hijas, ofreciéndoles la posibilidad de ser madres subrogadas. Pero la mayoría de jóvenes herederas aspiraban a un buen matrimonio, y con educación, las ofertas fueron rechazadas por así todas las familias. Sin embargo, un par de candidatos varones habían sido presentados y Draco, queriendo ser justo, aceptó ser cortejado por ellos. Francis Montague y Aston Pritchard habían sido corteses y educados, pero pronto fue evidente que solo Aston se sentía remotamente atraído por Draco. Montague evidentemente, solo estaba cumpliendo con su deber como heredero, y cuando Draco le presionó un poco, su fachada se deshizo.

-Vamos, Draco, se realista. Nuestros padres creen que esta puede ser una buena alianza, eso es todo. Pero a mí me gustan las mujeres, y pienso disfrutar de ellas. Podemos incluso…compartir madres subrogadas, si nos ponemos de acuerdo…

Draco rechazó cualquier contacto personal posterior con el joven heredero, aunque permitió que Aston siguiese cortejándole. Elwyn redobló titánicamente sus esfuerzos para ganar el corazón de su rubio dragoncito. Y para controlarse y no deshacerse de la competencia de una manera más directa. Hermione recibió varias ofertas, que su padre y tío estudiaron concienzudamente. La más sorprendente de Neville Longbottom. Y Harry también fue solicitado, aunque respetando sus deseos, su padre simplemente contestó a todas ellas que estudiaría la propuesta y que Harry aun necesitaba algo de tiempo. La súbita ruptura y posterior boda de Krum habían alimentado los rumores durante semanas.


	50. Chapter 50

MENTIRAS Y VERDADES

Los jóvenes herederos se veían arrastrados a las reuniones políticas y sus padres les habían advertido de que al menos tendrían que asistir a las votaciones, privándoles de parte de su ya escaso tiempo libre. Muchas de las leyes dictadas por el Ministerio habían sido sometidas a revisión y revotación por el nuevo Wizengamot, ante la más que dudosa forma de aprobación de gran parte de las mismas, y los abogados de los Malfoy trabajaban a destajo con Ted Tonks y otros abogados prominentes, revisando la redacción de las mismas y que eran conformes a La Ley. El Ministro Fudge escupía bilis y desbarraba públicamente, intentando destruir la confianza del público en la nueva facción política encabezada visiblemente por Lucius Malfoy. Harry aun estaba preocupado por las revelaciones de Pansy. La situación de su familia era…delicada. Tenían tres hijas, y el menor de sus cuatro hijos, era el único varón y heredero de la fortuna y nombre de la familia. Los negocios y la anterior guerra habían sido desfavorables para los Parkinson, y la familia se veía en dificultades para afrontar todos los compromisos sociales. Así que tenían que escoger cuidadosamente a que fiestas presentarse, y sobre todo, no podían permitirse llevar con ellos más que a su heredero y a su hija mayor. Era prioritario que le concertaran urgentemente un buen matrimonio, a ser posible, uno que fortaleciera social y económicamente a la familia. Por lo que Pansy apenas había asistido a fiesta alguna, con la excepción de la sonada fiesta conjunta de los Malfoy, Black y Rosier en Le Château de Lune.

La en su momento necesaria mentira del compromiso entre Severus y Remus, fue públicamente expuesta en la primera fiesta veraniega posible. Severus había soportado con gracia los comentarios y velados rumores sobre Sirius Black y su estrecha amistad con su "prometido", sin pestañear ni darse por aludido, ya que pese a que en público ninguno de los dos Merodeadores había exhibido comportamientos inadecuados, su cercanía era evidente. Tras la cena ofrecida por los Zabini, y sentado en un confortable sillón y con una copa de oporto añejo entre las manos, Severus Snape Prince ofreció a la sociedad una versión editada de lo realmente sucedido. Mirando con sus penetrantes ojos casi negros a Remus, que esbozó una sonrisa de ánimo, el hombre murmuró sin dejar de rodar la copa de rojo líquido entre sus dedos, en respuesta a la pregunta de una de las damas sobre la fecha de la boda. Después de todo, ambos habían superado la edad habitual para el matrimonio…a esas alturas, lo normal sería que estuviesen educando a sus hijos…

-No creo que pueda darle una respuesta…porque no va ha haber boda.

Los murmullos y comentarios cesaron en el saloncito y todas las miradas se centraron en Severus, y en Remus y Sirius, sentados en el sofá adyacente. Esbozando una sonrisa irónica, Severus añadió:

-Al menos no conmigo. Lord Black es su futuro esposo.

Hasta los más jóvenes prestaban atención, olvidadas sus propias conversaciones y el temido y respetado Director de Hogwarts continuó hablando:

-Me temo, que el compromiso entre Remus y yo no ha sido más que un artificio necesario por muy diversas razones. La principal, ofrecerle un hogar y seguridad a Remus, en nombre y ocupando el lugar de su autentico prometido Lord Black, que en sus pasadas circunstancias, no podía asumir sus responsabilidades. En ese momento, Sirius me pidió que velara por el bienestar y la seguridad de su familia, tanto su hijo y como su amado, y asumí ambas responsabilidades, con gran satisfacción. Remus es tan solo un buen amigo, nada más. Y el actual prometido de Sirius. Pido disculpas a todos, pero hemos mantenido la charada de cara al exterior mientras las circunstancias lo han hecho aconsejable.

El silencio se extendió por el salón, denso y pesado, mientras los miembros de la sociedad contemplaban la suave sonrisa de Remus, y las manos entrelazadas de este con las de Sirius. Un compromiso era algo serio, no una broma. Esto era algo inesperado, o no, tal vez debían haberlo adivinado…Augusta Longbottom habló desde su confortable sillón, al otro lado de la estancia:

-Es algo muy…honorable tomar a tu cargo la familia de otro, darles protección y cobijo, e incluso ofrecerle a Remus tu nombre. Es muy caballeroso de tu parte.

Inclinando levemente la cabeza, Severus murmuró:

-Era lo que debía hacer.

Augusta asintió secamente, y se dirigió a la recién descubierta pareja, inquiriendo sobre la fecha de la boda, y la conversación se generalizó de nuevo, dejando a Severus libre para continuar escuchando calladamente. Una mano suave pero firme se posó en su hombro minutos más tarde y Harry susurró casi inaudiblemente las gracias, ofreciendo una nueva copa y retirando de entre los dedos de su Maestro la que ya estaba casi vacía.


	51. Chapter 51

Bueno, a diferencia de los capítulos anteriores, más de transición, este es más de "acción", entre Draco y Fenrir. Espero que os guste. Y dejadme RWs!

Clases de equitación…

Draco había estado exultante tras el primer fin de semana tras el inicio del nuevo curso, poniendo de un raro y melancólico humor a Harry. Elwyn y el estaban evidentemente cada vez mas unidos y enamorados, tras el rechazo final del joven al tímido aunque sincero cortejo de Aston, en la última fiesta de la temporada estival, y el muchacho había enseñado orgulloso su flamante forma de animago a su –de nuevo- único pretendiente. El rubio heredero era un magnifico lobo casi completamente blanco, a excepción de una leve sombra gris plateada en su lomo, un joven ejemplar de lobo de tundra (Canis lupus albus) grande para la especie, en general de mayor tamaño que el lobo común y de pelaje espeso y suave. Los ojos color hielo de Elwyn habían relucido ferozmente, iluminándose con un extraño fuego al verle transformarse delante de él. Con un movimiento suave, el hombretón había deslizado una mano hasta que el húmedo hocico rozó su piel y deslizó los dedos por el suave cráneo cubierto de fino pelaje casi blanco. Tímidamente, Draco movió la punta de su cola, abrumado por los nuevos olores, y Elwyn hundió ambas manos en su cuello, aferrando la densa piel.

-Eres…perfecto, Pequeño Dragón…absolutamente perfecto…

Draco había retornado a su forma humana, sonrojado y deleitado ante los elogios, y mirado con aire curioso al hombre, expectante. Elwyn no había consentido en revelar su forma, no hasta que Draco pudiese mostrarle la suya y ahora… Con un suspiro, Elwyn retrocedió unos pasos y cedió al cambio. Un poderoso espécimen de formidable tamaño y pelaje castaño muy claro, con una banda dorsal cenicienta y ojos color hielo se sentó calmadamente, y ladeó la cabeza, aguzando las orejas. Fenrir agitó suavemente la cola contra el suelo, a manera de invitación, entreabriendo las mandíbulas en un gesto relajado. Era aparentemente una mezcla entre lobo de tundra y lobo común europeo (Canis lupus lupus) de tamaño excepcionalmente grande para cualquier especie de lobo. El rubio se acercó con los ojos brillantes y tendió la mano, dejando que Fenrir la lamiera suavemente.

-Eres…¡enorme!

Fenrir movió más la cola y Draco murmuró con curiosidad:

-¿Tu forma…está relacionada con la de Remus? ¿O con la mía? ¿Eres un lobo…por él?

Fenrir retornó a la forma humana y murmuró con gesto serio, sabiendo que su tiempo se acercaba peligrosamente al punto de no retorno:

-No exactamente…esta forma…es mmh…prevalente y un rasgo dominante en los varones de la familia…

Draco asintió pensativo, y tras un instante murmuró sonriendo:

-Me alegro entonces de ser un lobo como tú…

.

El joven paseó junto a Elwyn, charlando amigablemente y se sonrojó cuando el hombre tomó su mano en la suya. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y envolvió con sus dedos la fuerte mano, continuando con el paseo por los corredores desde las mazmorras hasta salir a los jardines, acompañados de los ladridos de Blizard y Tizón. Poco a poco, los pasos de ambos se perdieron hacia los establos mientras los dos perros correteaban por las cercanías. Frente al box del fiero caballo de batalla del hombre y mientras Draco acariciaba el pelaje de este, distraídamente, Elwyn pudo notar la creciente ansiedad y deseo emanando de su joven acompañante. Era evidente que Draco estaba…francamente interesado, pero al mismo tiempo…algo asustado. Mafalda siempre estaba con ellos, pero la presencia de la pequeña elfina era comúnmente ignorada por ambos, y esta tendía a mantenerse silenciosa en cualquier rincón. El cortejo había progresado a un punto en que a menos que las manos se deslizasen bajo las ropas o intentasen desnudarse, no habría interferencia. No, Mafalda no aportaba seguridad alguna, aunque racionalmente sabía que la criatura le protegería si realmente lo necesitaba, el problema era que era más que probable que Draco no quisiera ser protegido en absoluto. Elwyn pensó un poco, ofreciendo un puñado de carne picada a su Slenepir y murmuró con curiosidad:

-¿Quieres montar en él? Es una montura tal vez demasiado fuerte para ti, pero no dudo de que seas capaz de montarlo….

Draco asintió y Elwyn le cogió por la cintura, depositándole en el lomo desnudo del animal. Abriendo la puerta del establo, el licántropo palmeó la solida grupa y el enorme caballo salió trotando hacia el prado, con Draco sentado sobre su lomo. El rubio aferró las crines y apretó las rodillas, y tras un trote suave, azuzó al animal hasta un medio galope, rodeando los establos. Elwyn rió sonoramente, y su montura relinchó y se acercó hacia él, ignorando las órdenes de su accidental jinete y retornando a su dueño. Palmeando el grueso cuello arqueado, y murmurando que era una bestia tonta y caprichosa con tono afectuoso, Elwyn saltó usando la grupa del slenepir a modo de apoyo, para aterrizar en su lomo, presionando a Draco contra la cruz del caballo de batalla de más de una tonelada de peso. Girando la cabeza por encima de su hombro, Draco dedicó una mirada llena de desconcierto al hombre y sonrojándose, fijó los ojos de nuevo hacia el frente.

.

Con un firme taloneo, el caballo se lanzó al trote, las manos de ambos jinetes enredadas en sus crines. Draco alcanzó el rojo fresa, y reprimió un jadeo, mordiéndose los labios. Cada vez que se movía, podía notar muy claramente…una parte de la anatomía de Elwyn que hasta ese momento no había sido evidente. Nunca. Con un ronroneo el hombre murmuró en su oído:

-¿Estas bien Draco? ¿Te gusta la cabalgada?

Conteniendo un gemido y notando responder su cuerpo, Draco asintió sin palabras. ¿Qué había pasado con los hechizos de discreción de la ropa? No estaba seguro de poder decir nada coherente en esos momentos…Las hormonas estaban creando un autentico torbellino en su organismo…pero después de todo…¿era un joven adolescente, no? ¿Qué esperaban? Riendo interiormente ante el excitante olor del rubito, Elwyn deslizó su otra mano en su cintura y murmuró roncamente:

-Déjate llevar Pequeño Dragón…vamos a acelerar un poco…

Y azuzó al slenepir, que emprendió un galope firme. El rimo y amplitud de las zancadas se fue incrementando, ganando velocidad, y la mano que estaba en su cintura se deslizó…un poco más abajo. Draco jadeó sin remedio, atrapado entre esa fuerte mano y la dura anatomía que resbalaba una y otra vez contra su trasero, dándole toda clase de ideas…deliciosas, tentadoras, calenturientas y perversas ideas… La respiración de Elwyn ardía en su nuca y Draco se apretó contra aquella columna de carne, caliente como un hierro al rojo, oscilando las caderas y reprimiendo un jadeo ahogado. ¡Gracias a Merlín, la ropa de diario solo tenía ligeros hechizos visuales! ¡O las costuras de su entrepierna habrían reventado! El apretón de Elwyn se hizo más claro y posesivo, y su mano apretó con firmeza su necesitada erección, arrancándole un gemido ronco y haciéndole morderse los labios. Continuaban galopando, moviéndose el uno contra el otro sobre el feroz caballo, lejos, pero a la vista de todos y Draco notó como la presión y la tensión aumentaban en su vientre, haciéndole respirar en roncos y cortos jadeos. Todo estalló cuando Elwyn le apretó más firmemente, gruñendo roncamente contra su cuello y una cálida humedad se instaló permeando en sus ropas. Se habría caído del caballo de no ser por las firmes manos que le sujetaban, estaba seguro, y apenas podía distinguir lo que les rodeaba, su visión estaba nublada y ofuscada…Lentamente, el ritmo de la cabalgada fue disminuyendo, y Elwyn les condujo de nuevo dando un largo rodeo hasta los establos. Aprovechando la laxitud de su pequeño compañero, Elwyn confesó en un murmullo ronco, qué era realmente y su doble identidad, murmurando atropelladas disculpas y ofreciéndole desaparecer de su vida, si así lo deseaba.

.

Draco estaba silencioso, felizmente saciado pero confuso, y se movía contra él hombre como si toda su vida hubiera estado haciendo aquello. Pero también podía ser el shock de las nuevas noticias y reluctante, el licántropo retiró la mano de la ingle de su compañero y la dejó discretamente en su cintura al aproximarse a los establos. Elwyn saltó al suelo el primero, aunque dejar su cómodo lugar detrás de Draco era difícil. El olor de Draco aun era confuso y no le tranquilizaba en nada. Tal vez, aquella sería la última vez…la primera y la última… El rubio le miró desde el lomo del caballo, los ojos aun dilatados por el sexo, los labios rojos y mordisqueados…Draco murmuró roncamente:

-¿Porqué? ¿Por qué ahora Wyn?

Suspirando pesadamente, Elwyn dejó que Fenrir apareciese, cambiando a medias y murmuró:

-Porque no soporto la idea de mentirte, Draco…y porque si vas…si algún día llegas a aceptarme, debes hacerlo conociendo toda la verdad y sus consecuencias…Fenrir es una de ellas, una máscara si quieres, pero aun así…tengo sangre en las manos…

Draco miró el rostro cubierto de vello, los dientes agudos, los hombros poderosos y la salvaje melena grisácea y preguntó suavemente, deslizando una mano en el aparentemente crespo pero suave cabello desordenado, buscando la chispa oculta en los brillantes ojos color hielo:

-¿Soy tu pareja, verdad?

Asintiendo en silencio y tomándole solícitamente por la cintura, Fenrir le giró sobre el amplio lomo de su montura, y con suavidad le hizo abrir las piernas. Con cuidado, se aproximó a la ingle del muchacho y olfateo intensamente, un gruñido sordo y profundo emanando de su pecho, depositando un beso sobre la zona y haciendo estallar nuevas sensaciones en Draco que estuvo a punto de marearse entre tantas emociones. Apretando el agarre en su cintura, le delicadamente de su peludo y vivo asiento y le dejó en el suelo. Draco vaciló un poco sobre sus pies y alzó los ojos, aun visiblemente confundido. Sin soltar su cintura, y cambiando de nuevo a su forma totalmente humana, Elwyn se inclinó hacia él muy muy lentamente, mirándole a los ojos y dándole tiempo para rechazarle y le besó muy suavemente, y el rubio entreabrió la boca bajo sus labios, respondiendo con evidentes ganas, enlazando sus manos en su cuello. Cuando el dulce y apasionado beso se deshizo, lentamente, Draco murmuró roncamente, casi sin aliento y mirándole a los ojos:

-¿Porqué?

Frunciendo el ceño, olfateando de nuevo e inseguro hasta de sus propios sentidos, Elwyn murmuró con tono preocupado, había creído que Draco le aceptaba, y ahora sus esperanzas estaban desinflándose como un globo:

-¿Es que no lo has entendido? Creí que…creí que lo habías entendido…

Draco se empinó sobre la punta de los pies y le besó ligeramente, interrumpiéndole y cuando el hombre le miró de nuevo, murmuró sonrojado:

-Te quiero Wyn, esto no cambia nada, si acaso, es solo algo aun mejor. Me escogiste, escogiste arriesgarte a ser rechazado aunque no tenías porque, y no voy a dejarte escapar. Lo que quiero decir…lo que hemos hecho antes…esto es…algo que… solo hacen los adolescentes, no? ¿Lo has hecho...por mí?

Riendo suavemente, Elwyn abrazó a Draco y le revolvió el pelo juguetonamente, recreándose en el maravilloso olor de aceptación su pareja. Ahora podía percibir mejor las emociones de su rubito y además de lo obvio…el afecto del muchacho aun estaba ahí. Nada de miedo, desconfianza ni angustia. Mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo el hombre murmuró:

-Eres deliciosamente inocente, Draco. Pero los adultos disfrutan del sexo igualmente. Tal vez tengamos…algo más de control, y no siempre como puedes ver, así que no. No lo he hecho por ti, al menos no solamente por ti. Lo he disfrutado tanto como tú. Era algo que los dos necesitábamos, evidentemente.

Draco sonrió suavemente, y se recostó contra el amplio pecho, dejándose abrazar y besar. Había sospechado algo extraño ante la reluctancia del otro a revelar su forma. Pero también respetaba la necesidad de intimidad de los demás y esperó a que el hombre se sintiera confortable contándole lo que sucedía. Sus sospechas se habían acentuado de inmediato al ver la forma de Wyn, y estuvo casi seguro de que no se equivocaba. Ahora, se sentía amado, deseado y respetado. Su ropa estaba pegajosa, pero en esos instantes, eso no era importante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba…si no plenamente saciado, al menos satisfecho sexualmente. ¡Y no por su propia mano! Con un suspiro murmuró, admitiendo calladamente:

-Nunca había hecho nada parecido Wyn…ni se me había ocurrido…

Besándole suavemente, el licántropo sonrió ferozmente y susurró roncamente:

-Me alegro de haber completado tu educación ecuestre, Pequeño Dragón…me alegro…

Y Mafalda continuó tejiendo, ignorada y casi invisible en su rincón, sus grandes ojos fijos en su interminable labor.


	52. Chapter 52

Hola de nuevo! Un capitulo con dos partes, me ha parecido mejor juntarlos que hacer dos muy cortitos. Gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras. Gracias. En la primera parte del capítulo Harry se enfrenta a sus formas animagas…¿Adivináis cuales son s forma? RW por favor!

Una nidada de serpientes

El tentativo -y mayormente inocente - flirteo por parte de Harry durante el verano había dado paso a una gradual evolución en la ya estrecha relación entre Maestro y Aprendiz. Al menos desde el lado del joven mago. Harry dejó atrás muchos de sus miedos, convencido de que al menos Severus no era inmune a sus encantos, y continuó demostrando una y otra vez su afecto por el hombre. Sus abrazos eran más firmes, sus miradas más intensas, sus besos más frecuentes, y aunque castos, todos sus gestos estaban cada vez más cargados de sentimientos y emociones que no eran simplemente filiales. Amaba a Severus, y se regocijaba en arrancarle un leve estremecimiento o en hacer brotar una chispa de fuego en el fondo de sus ojos casi negros, tan reservados usualmente. Esperaba desenvolver poco a poco el corazón impetuoso y apasionado que se escondía detrás de la fachada indiferente y helada para con los demás, férreamente protegido por murallas y defensas de impenetrables obligaciones y compromisos, cautelosamente rodeado de profundos fosos de deber y reservas…

Harry sabía que no podía forzar con violencia semejantes protecciones. Sus primeras exhibiciones habían sido…arriesgadas pero necesarias. Ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía una oportunidad en esta lucha, no era una batalla perdida de antemano. Estaba asediando un altozano fortificado, y bien defendido. Y había mostrado el potencial de su ejército. Tenía que ser paciente, y minar poco a poco la resistencia de su objetivo, ser constante y no levantar nunca el campo. Disfrutaba de un aliado infiltrado en los propios sentimientos de su Maestro, y esa era la clave de su victoria a largo plazo. El propio Severus tenía que abrir las puertas de la ciudadela, y tender el puente levadizo sobre el foso. Un día, le entregaría la llave de plata que encerraba tan celosamente su corazón…

Cada vez era más difícil mantener un secreto en la escuela, aunque las lecciones de oclumencia progresaban bien, aun perdía ocasionalmente el control sobre todo ante su abuelo y Jasón…quedaba poco espacio para la privacidad. Pero el vampiro de aire travieso respetaba demasiado a sus nuevos amigos como para revelar sus secretos y simplemente le murmuró que era necesario que continuara entrenando, que debía perseverar, porque sus dones eran importantes para todos. Y Jasón, sin decir nada, y ante la mirada llena de dudas de Severus, comenzó a pasar más tiempo con él, actuando como una especie de confidente, hablando calladamente de la vida que había llevado antes de encontrar a su Sire. Aunque parecía no tener más que unos 25 o 30 años, Jasón había nacido en el siglo XV en medio de una sangrienta guerra no solo entre varias facciones de muggles, sino también entre dos clanes rivales de vampiros. Había sido soldado, después capturado y hecho prisionero, meramente un donante forzoso de sangre, conservado vivo por la potencia de su sangre mágica y rescatado de su suerte por su Sire, que tras instruirle en la magia y sus costumbres, le había ofrecido hacerle uno de ellos. El empático vampiro ayudó a su manera, haciéndole entender que una persona podía ser muchas cosas a la vez. Su ayuda y la de otros miembros de su Clan habían sido invaluables a la hora de poner en marcha el proyecto del orfanato, que ya contaba con varios niños a su cuidado.

Así que Harry continuó entrenando y cuando estuvo plenamente listo, se desplazó a la Cámara de los Secretos con Nagini y Azra. Efectuó el primer cambio con confianza frente a un público crítico pero entregado y miró con ojos curiosos desde una nueva perspectiva a las dos serpientes, que le observaban agitando las bifurcadas lenguas. No era la primera vez que efectuaba este. Tras un rato, la enorme pitón se enroscó un poco más sobre sí misma y susurró:

_-Excelente…ponte un collar y nadie podrá notar la diferencia…muy útil, realmente. Escondido a plena vista… Incluso hueles un poco diferente…aun eres reconocible como tú, pero con un toque diferente…Una forma muy interesante._

Regresando a la forma humana, y desperezándose para deshacerse de las molestias en su espalda Harry sonrió. Se sentó en el suelo y murmuró mirando atentamente a ambos ofidios:

-_Ahora voy a intentar el otro cambio…no sé si lograré hacerlo por completo, pero quiero que me comentéis cualquier cosa extraña, ¿vale? _

Las serpientes asintieron y Harry cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Ya había logrado cambios parciales de varios rasgos, y creía estar listo para el paso final. Al principio no paso nada…luego, su piel comenzó a cambiar y rápidamente a partir de ahí…el cambio se extendió como una mancha de aceite, haciendo retorcerse el cuerpo del muchacho para acomodarse al nuevo esqueleto, a la nueva y exótica forma. Cuando el cambio finalizó, Nagini se deslizó más cerca, y Harry pudo notar su lengua acariciando con curiosidad su nueva piel. Lentamente, comenzó a moverse; con torpeza al principio, acostumbrándose a nuevos músculos y articulaciones; y finalmente alzó la cabeza, abriendo lentamente los grandes ojos. Las dos serpientes le contemplaban agitando una y otra vez en el aire las bifurcadas lenguas, ondulando sobre sí mismas y degustando su aroma. Lentamente, las dos inclinaron levemente la cabeza, en un gesto de pleitesía y salutación que Harry devolvió cortésmente, aunque con cierta torpeza. Azra murmuró, con un inequívoco tono de engreimiento en su voz:

_-Estamos muy orgullosas de ti, Milord. Eres… precioso y perfecto. Un Rey de Reyes._

Volviendo a agitar la lengua y paladeando los aromas de la nueva forma del joven, y ondulando sinuosamente la poderosa cola, Nagini masculló con tono pensativo, ronco y muy bajito:

-_Es un magnífico ejemplar macho…No me importaría nada tener una nidada con él…_

Azra le dio un fuerte coletazo de advertencia a su compañera y está tuvo la decencia de enroscarse sobre sí misma y silbar entre dientes una disculpa. Las serpientes no se sonrojan, pero si hubiese podido hacerlo, la pitón hubiese tenido sobrados motivos para ello. Con un tono de voz aun más bajo, casi inaudible, Azra, la presuntuosa y maternal serpiente susurró con tono emocionado, agitando de un lado a otro la flexible cola con excitación:

_ -Es __**MI**__ cría Nagini… ¡Ah, míralo! Mi pequeñuelo por fin ha salido del huevo…_

HP&SS HP&SS HP&SS HP&SS HP&SS

Por si fuese poco, extraños robos e incidentes se habían sucedido a lo largo de Inglaterra. Desapariciones de artefactos mágicos, grandes cantidades de suministros mágicos y dinero, además de algún que otro secuestro de magos poco conocidos, con un reguero de víctimas desmemorizadas o sometidas a la maldición Imperius. Eso sin contar los asaltos a muggles. Sin que los Aurores lograsen resolverlos ni encontrar pista alguna. La tienda de Olivanders había sido uno de los robos del mundo mágico más llamativos, por la fuerte magia que defendía el lugar y por el robo y destrucción de gran cantidad de varitas mágicas y elementos para su fabricación. El anciano mago aun no había reabierto su tienda, en primer lugar por el fuerte shock de ver en pedazos sus creaciones, en segundo lugar, por la casi imposibilidad de atender adecuadamente a sus clientes sin disponer de un surtido apropiado para ello.

Pese a ello, estaban todos sentados, esperando que los elfos sirvieran la cena en el Gran Comedor, listos para disfrutar de un agradable banquete de Samhain, el primero en siglos en Hogwarts, después de la sustitución de los antiguos ritos mágicos por la mera fiesta de Halloween; cuando Harry sintió activarse una de las antiguas protecciones de su Maestro. Con una exclamación de horror, manoteó la copa que Pansy se llevaba a los labios, paralizando las conversaciones en torno a ellos.

-¡Veneno! ¡Hay veneno en la bebida!

Un par de Serpientes escupieron apresuradamente, olvidando las buenas maneras, y Daphne, que estaba más lejos y ya se había bebido media copa de zumo de grosella, palideció y se llevó las manos a la garganta con gesto de angustia. Draco asintió, su propia protección también había saltado al acercar la mano a la jarra, y mientras Severus seguido de cerca de Remus y Sirius se acercaban a Slytherin, los demás Jefes de Casa comenzaron a realizar las primeras comprobaciones sobre las demás mesas. Madame Pomfrey y Jasón se encargaron de atender a un par de alumnos que parecían haberse mareado o desmayado. Hermione se había puesto pálida, y tras un rápido intercambio de palabras, un discreto olfateo, cerciorándose de que todos sus seres queridos estaban bien, Ryan y Lucius se apresuraron de inmediato hacia las cocinas. Con gesto decidido, Severus ordenó en silencio el cierre del castillo y puertas y postigos comenzaron a bloquear las salidas, mientras que nuevas barreras durmientes se activaban. Casi toda la bebida de la mesa de las Serpientes estaba contaminada con alguna sustancia que había hecho reaccionar las protecciones de los chicos, y también había algunas otras jarras y botellas envenenadas en las otras mesas, incluido el vino en la mesa de los profesores. Y la mayoría de las chucherías y golosinas dispuestas como tentación entre los servicios de mesa, dado el carácter festivo de la noche. Narcisa y Andrómeda se encargaron de recogerlas todas, sellándolas y etiquetándolas, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que el veneno no fuese el mismo. Muchos alumnos comenzaron a sufrir ataques de pánico, especialmente los que habían bebido o comido algo, aumentando la conmoción.

-¡Silencio! ¡He dicho silencio!

Desde luego, quien quiera que fuese, había escogido el momento ideal. El ambiente festivo y la gran cantidad de platos y bebidas no habituales facilitaban el camuflar algo entre ellas. Solo algunos sollozos y gemidos se oían ahora en el Gran Comedor y Severus miró imponente a todos sus alumnos.

-Todos los alumnos, a la enfermería. Detrás de sus Jefes de Casa y en fila de a dos, por favor. Los restantes profesores, los que tienen entrenamiento medico, acudan a la enfermería; los demás, en grupos de dos o tres, registren el castillo. Si encuentran algo sospechoso, sea un objeto, un animal, una criatura o persona, procedan con extrema cautela.

La paranoia de la vida de un espía introdujo largo tiempo atrás ciertas rutinas en la vida del actual Director de Hogwarts. Entre ellas, la costumbre de no beber en público nada más que agua, mantener siempre en su persona armas ocultas y un cierto nº de pociones defensivas y ofensivas, y sus propias protecciones personales frente a venenos o pociones. Hábitos y precauciones que habían salvado su vida con anterioridad. Ryan era igualmente receloso, aunque como vampiro era inmune a los efectos letales de los venenos, estos aun podían hacerle sufrir e incapacitarle física y mentalmente. Remus tenía un metabolismo diferente al de un mago ordinario, más acelerado, y una capacidad de sanación mucho mayor. Pero aun así, no era inmune al efecto de pociones y venenos, y aunque su organismo tolerase mejor algunos de ellos, cualquier cosa con suficiente base de plata...sería probablemente fatal. En mayor o menor medida, todos ellos mantenían algún tipo de defensa. Algunos profesores habían tomado vino con la cena: Hagrid, Firence, Minerva, Sinistra, Flitwick, incluso Ted Tonks, que había venido de visita.

En la enfermería, Jasón y Poppy separaron a los alumnos en varios grupo. Los que habían bebido algo, fuese lo que fuese, los que simplemente estaban sufriendo un ataque de pánico y los demás. Madame Sprout se encargó de los que estaban sufriendo una crisis de histerismo, Flitwick organizó a los alumnos no afectados, redactando una rápida lista y llevándolos a un aula cercana, dejándolos a cargo de los prefectos y Sinistra. Severus asintió enérgicamente cuando Harry preguntó si los bezoares podían ser útiles y murmuró que al menos podían darles más tiempo, sin dejar de observar a los alumnos en busca de posibles síntomas delatores. Draco y Harry rebuscaron afanosamente por los rebosantes armarios, y el rubio sacó una cajita, abriéndola nerviosamente mientras la tendía a su compañero. No tenían bastantes para todos los que habían bebido, y aunque era cruel, debían priorizar a quien dárselos. Draco palideció y sus manos temblaron levemente. Hermione…Harry alzó los verdes ojos a su Maestro, pálido y con una muda interrogación en ellos, y este susurró inclinándose levemente hacia él y sujetándole con firmeza por los hombros:

-¿A quienes Harry?

Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación semejante, real y apremiante. Poppy estaba tomando muestras de sangre de los alumnos que habían bebido, que Hermione etiquetaba diligentemente. Sin dejar de mirar los espejos que le asaetaban, respirando profundamente para calmarse, Harry rebuscó el conocimiento en su mente y susurró casi inaudiblemente:

- A…a las…embarazadas, aunque no creo que aquí aplique ese criterio...

Ante sus primeras palabras, Severus alzó apenas una ceja, como si preguntara si realmente estaba seguro de semejante afirmación. Inhalando y respondiendo a la muda pregunta, el joven añadió con más seguridad:

-Ok, más vale asegurarse…Después a los más jóvenes, a las chicas que ya hayan comenzado a menstruar antes que a los chicos. A los más saludables de cada grupo.

Severus asintió con brevedad, aflojando la presión en los jóvenes hombros y animó suavemente a su Aprendiz con tono cálido y grave.

-Eso es. Ahora, ve.

Girándose a su otro Aprendiz, murmuró con calma mientras observaba con velado orgullo los primeros pasos de Harry hacia sus asustados compañeros:

-Draco, un vomitivo suave para todos puede ser útil.

Draco asintió y volvió a registrar los armarios, mientras Harry avanzaba, aun pálido pero sereno aparentemente, hacia el grupo de alumnos con la pequeña cajita de bezoares en la mano, seguido de Sirius.

Severus se apresuró hacia su laboratorio, y mientras las dos hermanas dejaban las jarras sobre las mesas, pensó en la dura decisión de Harry. Andrómeda regresó a toda prisa con la provisión de bezoares del laboratorio de pociones hacia la enfermería, aun así…no eran muchos, pero podían suponer la diferencia para algunos de los alumnos…Ninguno de los adultos se planteó siquiera usarlos para ellos mismos. Los niños era la prioridad. Era muy difícil, pero si Harry realmente quería ser sanador, en ocasiones habría de decidir…Comenzó a trabajar, con la asistencia de Narcisa, tomando notas, en una carrera contra el tiempo. Que identificaran el veneno no quería decir que pudieran neutralizarlo a tiempo, ni siquiera que existiera un antídoto…

Mientras en las cocinas, los elfos domésticos temblaban ante la furia de un rabioso vampiro y un iracundo mago. Y su propia angustia. ¡Uno de ellos, uno de su casta, había puesto veneno en la comida de los niños! Sujeto en una atadura mágica completa, Ryan rebuscaba en la mente de la desgraciada criatura la identidad de quien le había dado la orden. La noción del peligro rondando a su grupo había acentuado la parte violenta de su carácter, haciendo aflorar lo peor de él. Pero el que fuese había borrado bien su rastro, dejando la mente del pobre elfo casi como un queso de gruyer. Lucius olfateaba el frasco de líquido casi transparente encontrado en su mandil, sin llegar a poder precisar que era y Ryan salió de la mente del desdichado elfo, que no era más que una víctima más. Numerosos hechizos habían sido usados con él, y era dudoso que el pobre se recuperase jamás plenamente. Probablemente, lo más humano y compasivo seria poner fin a los sufrimientos del pobre, después de extraer hasta la última gota de información posible. Si el Consejo de Consejos no planteaba objeciones. Prohibiendo estrictamente a los elfos tocar nada y desvaneciendo al prisionero hacia unos calabozos, los dos magos se apresuraron al laboratorio.

Severus frunció el ceño. Tras una frenética labor durante una hora, los resultados eran claros. El contaminante de la muestra de zumo inicialmente analizado era digitalina, simplemente una solución hidro alcohólica de digitalina sintética o un destilado muy refinado de digitalis purpurea. Además, de origen muggle. No se trataba del más complejo y refinado preparado mágico. No era letal de inmediato, pero tras varias dosis repetidas…el efecto acumulativo comenzaría a provocar síntomas cardiacos. Y lo mas retorcido, es que la mayoría de pociones para contrarrestar la debilidad cardiaca o las arritmias también contenían digitalis, provocando cada vez mayores síntomas…hasta llegar al fallo cardíaco. O a lesiones permanentes en el corazón. Era retorcido e inteligente. Y muy difícil de descubrir, ya que tras la primera dosis de poción, la presencia de digitalis sería de esperar en cualquier diagnosis… Respiró aliviado. Podía elaborar un depurativo y eliminar los restos de digitalis de los organismos de todos los intoxicados, sin demasiadas presiones ni prisas. Requerirían un control exhaustivo sobre cualquier tratamiento requerido durante un par de meses, posiblemente más de un tratamiento de depuración, y una dieta libre de cualquier posible fuente de interferencia… Salvo que alguno tuviese patologías cardíacas latentes previas, se recuperarían sin problemas. Cuando Lucius y Ryan entraron al laboratorio, encontraron a Severus solo, inclinado sobre un caldero humeante, revolviendo con vigor. Severus alzó la vista, miró el frasco y murmuró sin dejar de revolver:

-Es digitalis…ya estoy trabajando en ello. Id a calmar a los chicos, ah y por favor, Milord, sería conveniente que alguien avisase a los Aurores.

Ryan asintió y se encaminó hacia el despacho de Severus, para usar la chimenea mientras Lucius se apresuraba a confortar a su hijo y su mujer, y a calmar a todos los demás. Harry, aun pálido pero seguro, había ayudado a la enfermera a dispensar los vomitivos, recogiendo individualmente y etiquetando cada vasija para su análisis posterior con la ayuda de Draco. Y a distribuir los escasos bezoares. La idea de que alguien hubiese estado dispuesto a envenenar a casi la mitad de los jóvenes magos de Inglaterra era horrible. Familias que se remontaban a la Edad Media, habrían sido borradas para siempre, perdidos sus genes y cualidades. Los ya reducidos números de los magos ingleses se habrían empequeñecido tanto, que la única manera de sobrevivir sin una peligrosa endogamia, habría sido buscando parejas en otras comunidades mágicas en el extranjero. Alguien les odiaba tanto como para aniquilar a una generación completa, todo con tal de deshacerse de ellos…

Sybill contempló la gran hoguera ceremonial que se había encendido la tarde anterior en la entrada del colegio, alimentada por la leña y las ofrendas de todos. Tras la puesta del sol, todos habían vuelto a lanzar vino, comida, pergaminos con remembranzas de los que no estaban, además de pequeños presentes a los antepasados, llamándoles a compartir su abundancia y a congratularse de su fortuna. Nadie estaba lesionado tras el vergonzoso incidente con el veneno. Arrojando un puñado de incienso a las llamas que ardían con cadenciosa regularidad, la bruja contempló como una nueva llamarada se enroscaba hacia lo alto de bóveda celeste, elevándose y lanzando chispas y humo. Durante unos instantes, el fuego pareció cobrar vida y una forma espectral giró sus ojos ígneos hacia la mujer, antes de que la flamígera presencia fuese engullida de nuevo por la ardiente pira. La 2º luna llena de Samahin ascendía en el cielo, la luna llena plena o verdadera, iluminando con su fría luz las piedras del patio. Abrigandose mejor en su capa, Sybill se retiró a la seguridad de sus habitaciones. Los espiritus estaban ofendidos por la vulneración de sus días sagrados y susurraban palabras de venganza en los oídos de aquellos dispuestos a escucharles.


	53. Chapter 53

Un poquito de acción, aunque no sé si es lo que esperabais… y mis agradecimientos a todas y todos mis lectores. Gracias por los RW, o simplemente por leer.

ASTA Y PEZUÑA

Harry había acudido solo al bosque. Conocía de sobra los lugares seguros, las zonas fuera del territorio de las acromántulas, y los lugares favoritos de caza de los centauros. Se mantuvo alejado de esas áreas, y galopó entre la maleza, saltando rocas y troncos, hasta llegar a una pequeña colina rocosa. El cielo estaba estrellado, pero sin luna, y las constelaciones refulgían con sorprendente intensidad contra el terciopelo negro del infinito. La noche presagiaba nieve… Dejando ir un largo y ronco bramido, Harry rascó el suelo con sus afiladas pezuñas y agitó las nerviosas y aguzadas orejas. Un levísimo sonido de crujir de hojas le hizo girarse hacia un lado, atento y olfateando la brisa, en busca de posibles peligros. Agitando la corta cola con rapidez sobre las relucientes blancas nalgas, y manteniéndola graciosamente enhiesta, Harry bramó de nuevo, dejando resonar el sonido por el bosque. Otro ciervo, un macho, irrumpió con paso firme en el claro formado en la cima de la colina. Era muy oscuro, tanto como él, y su cabeza y cuello eran por completo negros, con una ligera pelambrera haciéndole parecer más voluminoso. Sus patas eran negras también, y el cuerpo de un gris plateado, que se fundía gradualmente con el color negro de las extremidades y cuello. Los dos se estudiaron durante unos minutos, y entonces, el gran macho maduro avanzo majestuoso hacia él, su enorme corona de asta soportada por los potentes músculos de su cuello. Harry alzó la cabeza, tieso sobre sus patas, exhibiendo orgulloso su profusa cornamenta para su edad, muy bien formada. Ambos se movieron el uno al lado del otro, dando pasitos cortos, moviendo la cabeza, observando al rival y mostrando su potencial. Finalmente, Harry reculó unos pasos ante el otro macho e inclinó levemente la astada testa, reconociendo su superioridad.

Mirándole con sus oscuros ojos, el otro macho agitó sus orejas y resopló levemente, rascando el suelo con una durísima pezuña en un gesto de agitación. El bosque no dejaba de ser peligroso y Harry aun no era un mago plenamente cualificado -aunque era probable que en ese mismo instante pudiese pasar los exámenes al nivel de los antiguos EXTASIS en Defensa y probablemente, los de otras asignaturas- y Severus no estaba tranquilo cuando sus Aprendices se adentraban solos en su susurro se abrió paso en su mente, la voz del otro animago:

_ -Harry… ¿Qué te he dicho de entrar solo en el bosque?_

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, Harry resopló con aire resignado y respondió en tono calmado:

_ -Lo siento Maestro, pero necesitaba…respirar…además de un poco de…intimidad. _

El joven había respondido con una sonrisa a las últimas confidencias de Draco sobre los avances de su relación con Elwyn, y si bien, sentía una gran alegría por el...eso le hizo retraerse aun más en si mismo. No parecía estar triste o deprimido, pero rehusaba firmemente cualquier intento de aproximación de los restantes chicos de su edad, aunque solo fuese en busca de un efímero desahogo físico… O la simple mención de valorar nuevos pretendientes. Sirius había aceptado con rapidez tras un par de encontronazos con el lado más terco y testarudo del carácter de su hijo, que este no estaba realmente dispuesto ni siquiera a pensar en ello. El intenso ejercicio físico de los duros entrenamientos privados en los que se volcaba intensamente…quizas ni siquiera eso había sido suficiente para devolverle la calma y realmente el joven necesitaba un rato para sí mismo. A solas. Despues de todo, era cierto que estaba mejor preparado que sus pares, y además de adoptar su forma humana, podía pasar a sus otras formas animales…Fuesen cuales fuesen, Azra y Nagini no habían revelado su secreto, pero si expresado su admiración por el multiple cambio, y esa era garantía suficiente. Ni siquiera sus aprendices conocían su segunda forma…Severus avanzó sobre sus fuertes y gráciles patas y frotó su negro y húmedo morro contra la mejilla peluda de Harry, y murmuró mentalmente con tono entre preocupado y nervioso:

_ -Está bien. La próxima vez, recuerda avisarnos. Cualquiera de nosotros te compañara gustoso, sin preguntar nada, Harry. ¿Debo avisar a tus padres o a tu abuelo, o quieres continuar el paseo conmigo?_

El joven corveteó entusiásticamente, y siguió al otro ciervo, alejándose de la colina. Esta era una estupenda manera de acercarse más a su Maestro, sin ser demasiado evidente. Serpenteando entre la densa arboleda, siguiendo las estrechas sendas de venado, ambos alcanzaron la orilla del lago, que formaba una playa casi plana en aquella zona, una explanada de arena compacta recubierta de hierba corta. Ambos aceleraron, poniendo sus fuerzas a prueba en un violento esprint en torno al pacífico espejo del lago. Severus saltó el cauce de un arroyuelo, y Harry le imitó, aterrizando a su lado y continuando la veloz carrera, los ijares palpitantes. Cuando redujo la velocidad de la carrera, Severus murmuró, bramando levemente:

_-¿Una pelea de entrenamiento, Harry?_

Harry vaciló un poco, pero acabó asintiendo y bajó la cabeza, enseñando las puntas de sus astas. El periodo de berrea y celo de la especie, que comenzaba en agosto, ya estaba en su recta final, y dada su "soltería", los dos sentían la presión del mismo. Chocaron estrepitosamente entre sí y empujaron el uno contra el otro, trabados por las cuernas. Harry era menos pesado, y algo más bajo, estaba en desventaja física, pero siguió empujando tozuda y valientemente, metiendo los riñones y tratando de resistir el empuje del otro durante un largo rato. Cuando Severus le sobrepasó, Harry trotó unos pasos, alejándose y sacudiendo la cabeza con un sordo bramido irritado. El ciervo adulto se acercó despacito al otro y rozó suavemente con su hocico el flanco del otro, en un intento de calmarle. Harry resolló un par de veces, apretó el paso, apartándose y estirando el dolorido cuello una vez más; y Severus le siguió de cerca, insistiendo en sus leves toques y roces hasta lograr que se sosegase. Pasearon lentamente por la orilla, de regreso al castillo, bajo el cielo estrellado.

Harry dió una ojeada de arriba abajo la imponente silueta de su Maestro, fijándose en la longitud de sus patas, la potencia de sus cuartos traseros, la elegante curva de su fuerte y largo cuello, las magníficas astas… Ah…las suyas no eran aun ni la mitad de bonitas y pobladas. Aspirando profundamente, el joven ciervo se empapó del intenso aroma almizclado que desprendía su Maestro, notando acelerarse la sangre en sus venas. Agradecido de que al menos en su forma animal las consecuencias provocadas por los efectos conjugados de la visión del magnifico cuerpo y del intenso y fragante perfume masculino que dejaba tras él, no eran tan visibles, el joven se lamió el negro morro con la larga y flexible lengua, y continúo caminando un par de pasos detrás de él, pero aun a su lado. Severus giró un poco la elegante cabeza, comprobando que Harry le seguía y movió la graciosa cola. El joven ciervo era…precioso. Su color era casi exactamente igual al suyo, pero las zonas negras eran más amplias, ascendiendo más por el lateral de los fuertes cuartos traseros y sombreando de negro y gris sus paletillas y creando una línea difusa desde el cuello, extendiéndose mas alla de los hombros y sobre dos tercios de su lomo. Tenía una magnifica y poblada cornamenta, muy ramificada para ser aun apenas un joven adulto…Si Harry realmente fuese un ciervo, aun no tendría edad para reclamar un "harén", un grupo de ciervas propio en la época de celo… pero si para estar peleando con otros ciervos jóvenes, abriéndose paso en la jerarquía de "solteros" y curtiéndose en batallas para cuando llegase el momento…

Respirando fuertemente por los negros ollares húmedos, notando agolparse la sangre en las regiones mas al sur de su anatomía, Severus aguzó las orejas y aceleró el paso hasta un suave medio galope hacia el recodo en un desesperado intento de salir de su estado de excitación. La orilla del lago se curvaba sobre si misma, bloqueando la visión de la continuación de la fina faja de arena y hierba y el macho adulto se adelantó a cerciorarse de que ningún peligro les esperaba más alla de la cerrada curva. Deteniendose y tras comprobar que la orilla estaba desierta, salvo por algún que otro conejo despistado, y un jabalí solitario mucho mas adelante, Severus giró la vista hacia Harry, que se aproximaba con paso firme, su elegante cuello graciosamente curvado, las orgullosas astas apuntadas al cielo, la colita oscilando jugetona sobre sus nalgas. Iniciando un saltarín trotecillo, que hizo palpitar los orificios del negro hocico, incitándole a lamerse nerviosamente el mismo a Severus, Harry se aproximó mirando con sus grandes ojos marron verdoso a su Maestro, sus propias narinas más agitadas de lo que el simple hecho de respirar precisaba. Con un ligero rezongo, y dando un par de corveteos juguetones justo al rebasar al otro, Harry enfiló el nuevo tramo del sendero arenoso, ajustando de nuevo su velocidad a un paso cadencioso y suave un trecho mas alla, sin dejar de mover nunca la corta colita sobre el lomo. Severus contuvo el bramido de reclamo que pugnaba por brotar de su garganta, sus costados palpitando con una respiración más profunda y acelerada. Sin poder contenerse, marcó el suelo profusamente con su orina, frustrado ante el efecto hipnótico que el rítmico vaivén de las blancas nalgas del otro ciervo tenía en su mente y en su cuerpo, agitando la lengua en un remedo de lengüetazos, típicos del acercamiento previo al apareamiento.

Aspirando profundamente el aire helado, Severus paladeó sus aromas. Harry había dejado tras el un ligero rastro de su propio olor… y olía…deliciosamente bien, sus feromonas fácilmente detectables para él en esta forma. Su olor decía que estaba frustrado e insatisfecho, pero al mismo tiempo listo para el sexo. Probablemente, como cualquier otro adolescente. Resollando y tratando de calmarse, Severus dejó que Harry continuase solo el camino por unos minutos, antes de emprender un paso lento en pos suyo…aun tenía tiempo de alcanzarle antes del siguiente recodo… y la visión ese fino cuerpo moviéndose delante de él…Harry se detuvo un momento para rascarse sensualmente el lomo con las astas, arqueándose y metiendo los riñones, antes de proseguir el camino. Severus se inmovilizó y olfateo resoplanso de nuevo ante la fresca marca de orina…Ah…la ardiente sensación en sus genitales valía la pena la ducha helada que necesitaría antes de poder dormir…¿Quizas debía nadar un rato en el lago para estar seguros? Como ciervo no es que pudiera precisamente hacer nada por si mismo… O tal vez, siendo egoísta por una vez, podía ser indulgente consigo mismo, y regalarse con una pequeña fantasía… Husmeó de nuevo, los ojos fijos en la firme y ondulante grupa del otro ciervo. Un pequeño rato de debilidad en privado…eso no podía hacerle daño a nadie, verdad?

Y mi agradecimiento a todos los lectores y seguidores de esta historia:

Ad Nerb

adnavres

Alba marina

Alba04

Alba040389

alessa-vulturi

alexf1994

alexia evans12

Alineah

Alioth Akane

Allie Danger

anajudy

Andromeda-170

Angy dark-sharpie-mark

Anya Lupin

AranaTokashi

ArdidB

arianna alice malfoy p

arya-ellesmera

Bellatrix Hale

Black rose dragon

bLaCkSvEr

Brenssy

ch3rr1m7

Cocoliso-Ull de gat

Danger Allie

DaniielaGirlSkull

Dark Angel Love

Dark Bells

Darknashecullen

DaRkPotteR90

dayday1223

Dod19

Dolly-Chan

Dvaita

Elfurio

Enea92

Estrella01

Evegner

Fabianadat

FabrizzioSnape

flor snape

flor

flororstar

Florpis

Fo Nuinelli

Freely

fujoshi fujyosh

GiBethCullen

Guadi-fics

hanna0305

helga1967

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

hondakana

Isabel

Isilwen27

Janeth Malfoy Black

Jatty

JenRmzA

jinjuriki del Jubi

Jose-Black

Jous

Kamuifuma1

KamyMunozSS

kari dark heaven

katty snape

Kinari

Kirikaze-chan

K-Katherine Black

Koisumi hikari

Kokiitta

kotte

Kuree06

Kuruki86

Kyra Potter Riddle

la kariin

Lady StarFireLight

Lekaiel

Lenay-chan

Lenay-chan

Lianon

Lien-Cullen-Potter

Lightning-Claire

lilith-sui

liziprincsama

liziprincsma

Loba

lobita22

lolislolis

luinileithelfea

lupinablack

Luzy Snape

MAGM

maicolpotter861027

Mama Shmi

Mao Inframund

Mariela-1996

Mariluzlina0908

melina

Meru-Nyan

Mia Caelus

Miriel Malfoy Li

Monn22

monn22

MooNTiKa

Mrs. Gonzalez

MsDarkneko

Naho Potter Black8

Nerey

Nihon16Mer

Nihon16Mer

Noemi Cullen

nonaloka

oadrianespa

Phanter

Piroemil

Polarres

Pomodorio

Princesa Vampirica

priska padalecki

RAC

Reykou Higurashi

rochy true

Rossy-Oriana-Black

Ru.Q

Ruby90zoe

sakuritakiss

311

sammy'sempai

Sarisslovess

saurita

SchwarzerFlugel

Sekhmet Malfoy

Seleina

shadonic25

Shani 3000

SnarryLoveGirl

Sofy Malfoy

Sombra-Solitaria

StoryTeller-Slash

TamAnTam

Tamara Cohen

tamy03

TenshinMiony

The darkness princess

Trinity17

tsukinotora

TURI

Valcalle

Valora74

xonyaa11

yanaslik

yandros

Yuki-Nodame

zentry

Deshaneyra


	54. Chapter 54

Bueno, seguimos avanzando. Os recuerdo que Harry y Severus son WAPITTIS, también llamados ciervos blancos, aunque realmente son grisáceos. Son el segundo cérvido más grande, después del alce.

¿Nadie se ha preguntado por la segunda y tercera forma de Harry? No es que haya muchas pistas, pero las hay…

¿O por la segunda de Severus? De él solo he mencionado que la tiene, pero…¿No os pica la curiosidad?

En fin, este capítulo es todo Hermione y Riddle, así que disfrutadlo.

EL VAMPIRO Y EL LOBO

Hermione estaba confusa. Toda había ido muy bien, estupendamente, hasta el día después de su cumpleaños. Aunque nunca conseguía hacerle hablar francamente, estaba claro. Riddle parecía tener algún problema con ella y la muchacha ya no sabía qué hacer. Sus ilusiones y esperanzas alentadas definitivamente, ahora estaban sufriendo un frio rechazo. No era por sus orígenes, ni por sus estudios desde luego...así que tenía que ser algo más…personal. La castaña no sabía en qué momento había ofendido al imponente vampiro, ni como, pero la tensión entre ellos en sus lecciones se hacía difícil de soportar. Por fin había logrado dominar su forma de animaga y esperaba que al menos ese logro, le permitiese volver a estar en gracia con el hombre. Suspirando, tocó la puerta de las habitaciones, pese a que el retrato que las guardaba la miró murmurando sobre la rudeza de su visita y aguardó.

La puerta se abrió, y Lord Riddle la miró con cierta sorpresa murmurando:

-¿Ocurre algo Hermione?

-No Milord, tan solo necesito enseñarle algo…

El hombre se apartó, y se situó detrás de su escritorio, poniendo una barrera física y material ente ellos. Disgustada, Hermione se sentó comedidamente y miró a los ojos azules. Con un suspiro, se transformó y en la silla que ocupaba, una hermosa nutria se alzó mirando con curiosos ojos al vampiro de cabello negro y ojos azules. Con agilidad, el animal saltó al suelo y correteó hasta la pierna del hombre, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras con los bigotes tiesos de curiosidad. Con un chirrido de protesta, la nutria posó su pata en el muslo del hombre y este rascó suavemente su barbilla, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos. Saltando a su regazo, el animal se empinó sobre su pecho y comenzó a parlotear animadamente, poniendo sus ojos al nivel de los del vampiro.

Riddle se sorprendió. Hermione le atraía desde el principio, pero la joven era humana, inteligente, vivaracha y alegre, y merecía a alguien mejor que él, que ni siquiera podía darle un hijo…Además…él era un vampiro y aceptarle suponía vivir como su donante de sangre, por cuanto tiempo viviese el vampiro…o ser convertida tarde o temprano en uno de ellos. Había comprendido su error, quizás demasiado tarde, cuando sus sentimientos ya estaban involucrados, y tratado de distanciarse de ella, dejándola libre…aunque sus celos y su mal humor consecuente habían logrado sacar su genio a relucir en ocasiones. Y ahí estaba ella, subida a su regazo, y sin duda dándole un sermón…El vampiro salió de su aparente trance y sonrió levísimamente, las puntas de sus colmillos insinuándose entre sus labios y murmuró dejando que la chispa de diversión animase sus ojos azules:

-Hermione…tu discurso es muy interesante, sin duda…pero desgraciadamente…no hablo nutrio…

La retahíla de chirridos y chillidos cesó súbitamente y los ojos marrones de la nutria relucieron. En un rápido destello y con plop que agitó su pelo y sus ropas, Hermione se encontró a si misma sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo del hombre, sus manos sobre su pecho, en una postura ciertamente…poco propia de una joven dama de buena familia. Ruborizándose, pero esbozando una sonrisa al notar las manos del vampiro enredarse en su cintura para estabilizarla en un gesto inconsciente, Hermione murmuró:

-Lo siento…se me sigue olvidando eso…

Cobrando coraje y valor, la muchacha murmuró:

-¿Estas…enfadado conmigo? Me parece que me rehúyes…

Riddle acarició su mejilla en un gesto de afecto y denegó susurrando suavemente, la voz llena de emociones encontradas:

-Nunca, pequeña. Puedo ser…difícil de tratar, pero nunca me enfadaré contigo. Yo soy el responsable de esta situación Hermione…No debí haber cedido al impulso y besarte…la culpa es mía, no tuya. Ya lo he meditado, y esto…no puede ser…¿No lo ves chiquilla? Soy un vampiro…y no puedo…no puedo darte lo que necesitas…

Las manos del hombre empujaban suave pero firmemente a la muchacha, instándola a levantarse pero Hermione denegó, aferrando su túnica. Con aire frustrado, la joven murmuró con vehemencia:

-¡¿Y ya está?! No soy una niña y me niego a dejar que decidas por mí…ni siquiera tú puedes decidir por mí lo que deseo…Y te quiero a ti, Thomas Riddle, Voldemort o Tyrone Ryan. Eres **humano**, antes que vampiro. Y lo sigues siendo, **ahí** dentro.

Recalcó la castaña, con un golpecito insistente de su índice en su pecho, sobre el corazón. Hermione suspiró levemente y añadió:

-La mayoría de mis amigos…o de los que antes eran mis amigos y compañeros, son meros críos, preocupados por banalidades, ropa y los últimos cotilleos y amoríos. No me identifico mucho con mis compañeros, la mayoría no entiende la pasión que despiertan en mí los libros, investigar o encontrar nuevos conocimientos…y no necesito ser madre para ser feliz, no ahora y no en un futuro próximo…pero sí que te necesito a ti…quiero que me abraces…que me beses…

Riddle no necesitaba usar legeremancia para saber que Hermione era sincera. Pero era tan joven…tal vez ahora no, pero dentro de unos años…y esto no era un compromiso del que poder deshacerse. Suspiró pesadamente y murmuró:

-No puedo Mione…si soy verdaderamente fiel a mis sentimientos no puedo hacerte esto…porque te estaría haciendo daño a largo plazo. Y eso no puedo tolerarlo.

Hermione le miró y murmuró suavemente, aferrando entre las manos el tejido de la túnica del vampiro:

-¿Ni siquiera si permanezco humana? Solo necesito estar contigo, Thomas…y no me importa ser tu donante, quiero serlo…

El vampiro la contempló intensamente un rato y susurró:

-¿Y si más adelante quieres…ser madre?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y susurró:

-Nunca me ha atraído mucho la idea, pero supongo que no es… imposible que cambie de idea dentro de unos años. No tengo prisa por ser vampiresa, la verdad. Mientras sea humana todo lo que he de hacer es elegir a un padre donante…y tomar una poción. O hacerlo al estilo muggle y conseguir una fecundación in vitro… No importa de quién sea el esperma, tú siempre serás su padre…Incluso podría adoptar. Hay demasiados niños sin hogar ni esperanza de tenerlo, rechazados y abandonados porque tienen problemas de salud o son…distintos.

La mención a la innegable labor social que el orfanato que Riddle había promovido estaba realizando fue prácticamente ignorada por este. Los ojos azules se perdieron en la inmensidad de los grandes ojos castaños por un rato, en profundo silencio, mientras Hermione se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior, aguardando la decisión del hombre. La diferencia de edad era grande, pero con el tiempo…y si Hermione continuaba con él, eso dejaría de ser relevante. Con un suspiro de rendición, Riddle asintió y Hermione le abrazó gozosa, provocando más de una reacción en cadena en… ciertas partes muy sensibles de la anatomía masculina. Con un carraspeo nervioso, el vampiro la instó a separarse, maldiciendo interiormente cada leve movimiento de la muchacha, y murmuró:

-Hermione… ejm…esto no…no es…mhh…apropiado…Eh… primero debo pedir permiso a tu padre…

Los ojos de Hermione se dilataron y la joven se levantó mirando con curiosidad al vampiro y recolocándose la túnica. Desde luego, el hombre había sido educado en una época en que cualquier acercamiento físico estaba estrictamente vigilado y regulado, era caballeroso en extremo y nunca había llevado su contacto más allá de algún abrazo, tiernas caricias y ocasionales y castos besos que podían ser vistos como…fraternales. Excepto en su último cumpleaños. No había duda de la pasión que habían compartido en ese beso. Pero sus ojos…esos ojos azules habían dejado escapar en más de una ocasión las emociones de su dueño por la muchacha, traicionando la necesidad de protegerla, la atracción, a veces incluso el deseo… por más que su propietario luchase en silencio consigo mismo y tratase de mantener a raya sus emociones, gritándose a sí mismo que debía dejarla ser libre, protegerla, pero no más que como a cualquier otro miembro de su familia… Alguien que la apreciaba y respetaba por sí misma, sin pedir nada o casi nada a cambio, paciente, caballeroso y gentil…Hermione sonrió y murmuró alisando de nuevo una imaginaria arruga de su túnica:

-Papá va a matarte, ¿Lo sabes verdad? Y Sirius va a ayudarle…tal vez incluso Elwyn y Severus...

Pasándose la mano por el rostro, gruñendo sordamente de frustración y preparándose para una "muy larga conversación" con Remus, el vampiro murmuró sombrío:

-Deberían añadir eso en los libros de texto… "La mejor manera de torturar, mutilar o matar a un hombre es hacerle pedir la mano de su hija a un licántropo."

RLRLRLRLRLRLR

Por supuesto, Remus trató de lanzarse a la garganta de Riddle apenas escuchó sus primeras palabras, solicitando la mano de Hermione, pero sorprendentemente, Sirius le había detenido, haciendo gala de una increíble rapidez de reflejos, y dando lugar a que Elwyn interviniese y usase su mayor fuerza y liderazgo familiar para someter al enfurecido padre. En ese momento, Remus Lupín Rosier no era más que un airadísimo lobo intentando atacar a quien amenazaba la impoluta inocencia de uno de sus cachorros. No importaba que el sujeto de sus iras –y al parecer también del afecto de su hija- fuese el líder y referente de su pequeño grupo. No, que su nena oliese a menudo a turbación y deseo en presencia del vampiro, eso no importaba nada en absoluto, no señor. Dejando a los dos hermanos ventear emociones…y esperando encontrar su sala de estar reducida a meras ruinas a su retorno, Sirius y Severus habían acompañado a Riddle hasta el despacho del Maestro de Pociones y este, murmurando una apresurada disculpa, les había dejado a ambos solos.

Sirius observó atentamente a Riddle. El vampiro estaba nervioso, como cualquier pretendiente ante los padres de su amada. Hermione no había venido con él, pero Sirius no dudaba de que esto fuera algo deseado por…su hija. La dulce mirada de Hemione ante la presencia del hombre era inconfundible y más de una vez Sirius había tenido que contener los gruñidos irascibles de Remus, que percibía la sutil emoción fluyendo entre ambos. Porque aparentemente Riddle no había hecho nada por alentar los sentimientos de Hermione, últimamente tal vez todo lo contrario, sino simplemente disfrutar de la mutua compañía y demostrar una paciencia infinita ante las inagotables preguntas de la insaciablemente curiosa muchacha. Sirius se acomodó más en su asiento y murmuró:

-Si le pregunto a Mione sobre esta…propuesta, ¿He de esperar alguna objeción?

- Ninguna de la que tenga conocimiento. No había preguntado si no estuviera seguro de ello.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y murmuró:

-¿Y cuáles son sus intenciones?

Riddle suspiró y murmuró:

-Quisiera…que Hermione continuara siendo humana…al menos por un largo tiempo, y hasta que no esté totalmente segura de que quiere hacer…Pero sea como sea, quiero hacerla mi esposa. Incluso si nunca accede a ser transformada…

Sirius añadió, mirando suspicazmente al vampiro:

-Es poco más que una niña…

Con un largo y pesado suspiro el vampiro murmuró:

-Lo sé. Pero también sé que ella me ama, pese a lo que soy, a lo que he hecho…

Los ojos azules bajaron y contemplaron sus propias manos, y un leve tremor recorrió los hombros del Lord, recordando la sangre que las manchaba. La mandíbula se tensó con decisión y Riddle añadió finalmente:

-… y yo…yo la quiero Sirius.

El vampiro, que había alzado la mirada para enfrentar los ojos de duro zafiro del animago, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las deslizó por el largo cabello, para murmurar mirando nuevamente las puntas de sus zapatos:

-Desearía poder apartarla de mi lado, dejarla ir, porque una parte de mí sigue pensando que merece más, que yo no soy…Realmente querría dejarla ir, pero me parece que sería más fácil aprender a vivir sin magia o sin manos que sin ella…Ahh…Sirius…sé que parece estúpido, pero…si alguien me dijera ahora mismo que mi muerte era necesaria para salvarle la vida…pondría la cabeza voluntariamente en el tajo, y ofrecería mi propia espada al verdugo sin dudarlo…

Parpadeando un par de veces, Sirius se recostó en el sillón, mirando al evidentemente angustiado vampiro. Renunciar a la inmortalidad y morir por ella…eso sonaba a verdadero amor desde luego, porque él moriría por Remus sin vacilar. Frunciendo levemente el ceño, Sirius preguntó:

-¿Está seguro? Ya sé que puede sonar raro, pero tal vez es solo…atracción por su sangre, no? ¿Por la sangre de una mujer? Algo puramente instintivo, y como es la única bruja…mmh, soltera de nuestro círculo con la que mantiene contacto diariamente…Ni siquiera la ha besado…

El rubor ascendió por las usualmente pálidas y aristocráticas mejillas y Sirius contuvo férreamente las ganas de estrangular al vampiro… pero para eso ya estaba Remus, no?… y gruñó muy caninamente entre dientes un casi ininteligible ¿Desde cuándo?. Con aire adecuadamente mortificado, el hombre farfulló suavemente, su voz haciéndose más y más inaudible:

-En Septiembre, en su fiesta de cumpleaños… ¡y solo una vez!. Después le dije que…que era un error y que sentía haberla hecho creer que algo era posible entre nosotros. He tratado de distanciarme, de veras que lo he intentado pero…Hermione es muy testaruda…y realmente, creo que sabe lo que quiere.

Sirius rumió sus pensamientos durante un rato, dividido entre los fervientes deseos de su lado más impulsivo y visceral de darle un puñetazo por "corruptor de menores" y la parte más lógica de su mente, para finalmente esbozar una sonrisa traviesa. Con aire ciertamente divertido y ojos chispeantes, el animago inclinó levemente la cabeza.

-Milord, será un honor tenerle en la familia…si sobrevive después de decirle a Remus que ha besado a su preciosa niña…


	55. Chapter 55

Espero que os guste…no terminaba de encajarlo a mi gusto, así que espero que sea del vuestro. Y dejad RW! Por favor….

AVENTURAS Y DESVENTURAS DE UN MUSTELIDO TRAVIESO

Riddle sobrevivió al encuentro con Remus sin más daños visibles que un espléndido ojo negro y una mandíbula inflamada y coloreada a juego, aunque si uno se fijaba bien, durante un par de días el hombre pareció algo rígido cada vez que tenía que sentarse o levantarse. Y ciertamente incómodo cuando se cruzaba con Remus, que parecía echar chispas por los ojos cada vez que le posaba la mirada encima, para secreto divertimento de Sirius. Hermione acabó con la tensión, mimando ostensiblemente en privado al vampiro y haciendo resignarse paulatinamente a lo inevitable a Remus, que finalmente acabó en un par de días aceptando a regañadientes las circunstancias –su nena se hacía mayor, era ley de vida- y dando su aquiescencia para el compromiso. Después de todo, había ventajas en la situación: el grupo que formaban era tan compacto que eso garantizaba que Hermione estaría siempre cerca de ellos, y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, Sirius sabía que podía confiar la seguridad de Hermione al vampiro. Severus intentó enrolar a Bells como chaperona de la joven, pero con extrema reluctancia y ojos lacrimosos, la elfina había suplicado a su amo que prefería esperar y servir en esa capacidad al joven amo Harry. Era algo muy inusual, pero por supuesto, Severus había accedido; aunque de momento Harry no tenía pretendiente alguno, si su elfina se sentía tan vinculada emocionalmente al joven realizaría mucho mejor su labor llegado el caso. Tras un par de llamadas por la red flu, Elwyn solucionó el asunto de la chaperona regalando a Remus a Valeria, que había sido la elfina personal de su madre mientras esta vivió en Francia.

Además de todos estos cambios personales, había habido cambios en la organización de la escuela. Uno muy importante, fue la asignación personal de los elfos de la escuela a los alumnos. Todos los elfos fueron cuidadosamente interrogados y explorados en busca de posibles hechizos, problemas de lealtades o interferencias externas, y sus habilidades y gustos particulares registrados para la asignación de tareas específicas en la escuela. Desgraciadamente, unos cuantos elfos hubieron de ser legalmente transferidos y enviados a Beauxbatons ya que aunque Dumbledore ya no era Director, aun le profesaban cierta lealtad. Ni Severus, Riddle ni ninguno de los demás profesores o miembros del Consejo de Gobierno estaban dispuestos a asumir de nuevo el riesgo que suponía un conflicto de fidelidades para un elfo. Se seleccionaron los elfos con mayor afinidad o predisposición para atender personalmente a los niños, y sin olvidar sus otras tareas, todos los elfos de la escuela fueron temporal e individualmente vinculados para responder a las necesidades de un pequeño grupo de alumnos. Además, se estableció una sistemática para volver a explorar periódicamente a los elfos, en previsión de nuevos intentos de atentados. Y se admitió abiertamente la posibilidad de que las familias que lo deseasen, enviasen adicionalmente a sus propios elfos a cuidar de sus hijos, siempre y cuando estos fuesen instruidos para no ayudar a sus jóvenes amos a eludir o desobedecer las normas escolares, y fuesen transferidos temporalmente a las órdenes del Director y el Profesorado. Era algo tedioso, pero Riddle redactó una orden tipo, testada rigurosamente con varios elfos, que salvaguardando la privacidad e intimidad de las familias, daba suficiente margen para poner a los elfos personales a las órdenes de la escuela.

Severus, Draco y Harry habían estado ocupados elaborando las pociones requeridas para eliminar la atropina del organismo de los afectados, en largas sesiones privadas de laboratorio. No todas ellas eran estrictamente legales, a causa de algún que otro ingrediente catalogado como "restringido" pero Severus no iba a dejar que eso afectase al tratamiento de los alumnos. En privado e individualmente y en su capacidad de Director, Severus había insinuado a los padres de los afectados que el tratamiento "oficialmente aprobado", no era el único disponible y que existían otros métodos más fiables de abordar el envenenamiento. Con la integridad física de sus hijos en juego, todos habían acabado por dar tácitamente su consentimiento. A los profesores Severus les había planteado más abiertamente la misma cuestión, en la primera reunión informal de la plantilla, la mañana siguiente tras los infortunados sucesos. Poppy había interrumpido sus palabras y gruñido con las manos en las caderas:

-Severus, tú eres el experto en Pociones. Elabóralas, indícanos las dosis y ya está. No necesito saber más.

La prensa había escrito largo y tendido sobre Dumbledore, sobre Dolores, la nueva organización y estructura de Hogwarts y los mejorados TIMOS y ÉXTASIS. El manejo económico más que dudoso de los fondos de la escuela había restado mucha credibilidad a Dumbledore y con los abusos descubiertos, el mago de a pie ya no podía mantener su fe en el icono de la luz. Dolores se había fugado de las reserva de criaturas mágicas en que prestaba servicios, y se enfrentaba ahora a una nueva condena, esta vez en Azkaban. Dumbledore aun estaba en paradero desconocido. Los indiscriminados actos violentos habían dejado el país sembrado de extraños sucesos. Entre ellos, el ataque contra el futuro de todos, los niños, duramente condenado por la prensa de todas las orientaciones. De otra parte, Voldemort estaba por completo inactivo, nadie había reportado su presencia o algo de actividad. Incluso se rumoreaba en algunos círculos que el temido Lord Tenebroso podía estar moribundo o muerto, como consecuencia de un fallo en el ritual. El Ministerio cavilaba y tenía a sus aurores buscando pistas de su paradero, sin resultados.

El curso avanzaba hacia las deseadas navidades a pasos acelerados, con los gemelos derrochando exuberante afección y mimos sobre Blaise, aprovechando la oportunidad que les brindaba la apertura de la nueva tienda en Hogsmeade para efectuar frecuentes visitas a su prometido y abochornarle con públicas muestras de afecto. Lucius Malfoy había sumado una buena suma al dinero que Harry ya les había entregado a los gemelos, además de usar sus contactos y conexiones para conseguirles un excelente local en Callejón Diagón y la antigua tienda de Zonco en Hogsmeade. Honeydukes se había resentido bastante por los sucesos, ya que la habitual compra de chucherías de los alumnos había desaparecido. Chocolates, golosinas y caramelos estuvieron por completo prohibidos hasta el final del ciclo depurativo, al igual que muchas otras cosas como la mayoría de los postres dulces habituales, embutidos, carnes grasas, vísceras, muchas especias, refrescos, la cerveza de mantequilla o cualquier clase de alcohol.

Los más pequeños sobre todo habían protestado, pero el sacrificio había valido la pena. Tras una charla a toda la escuela, recordándoles la extrema importancia de no interferir con el tratamiento de los alumnos y profesores que habían resultado envenenados, nadie volvió a quejarse. Desde el incidente con el veneno, se había reformado por completo el sistema en la cocina de Hogwarts. Nada de fuentes y bandejas con múltiples elecciones de comida a disposición de los estudiantes. Aprovechando que la dieta de muchos de ellos debía ser férreamente vigilada, se instauró un nuevo sistema de entrega y pedido individual, en que cada alumno recibía directamente de la cocina el menú escogido de la selección disponible. Para evitar aun mayores complicaciones en la cocina, y dado que el procedimiento aseguraba un control mejor sobre la alimentación de los chicos, todos los alumnos y profesores se sometieron a la misma dieta depurativa. Y no todo había sido negativo. Con semejante dieta, jóvenes como Goyle y Crabe habían perdido algunos kilos de grasa, y para otros, había sido una maravilla para los problemas de acné juvenil. Y la enfermera había mandado a las casas de los pocos que pensaban pasar las vacaciones con su familia estrictas instrucciones sobre la dieta que debían mantener, recordando que hasta que finalizasen los ciclos de depuración, ningún otro tratamiento debía serles administrado.

El inicio de curso había sido ciertamente agitado y lleno de sorpresas, pero ahora, estaban finalizando los exámenes parciales, se acababan esa semana y todos estaban impacientes por verse libres de tanta presión. Cuando por fin llegó el viernes a mediodía, los alumnos dejaron ir un suspiro colectivo de alivio. Era el último examen, y ahora podían relajarse un poco, aprovechar los últimos días con los amigos antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Por fin, se habían acabado los exámenes.

Harry se metió en la bañera, y se frotó cuidadosamente la piel. Tenían una agenda muy apretada para las fiestas y eso le hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa. No sabía que esperar… Tentar a su Maestro en sus baños rituales o usando su forma como Wapití era extremadamente gratificante, aunque realmente, lo mejor se le había ocurrido después de un paseo especialmente interesante por la Torre de Astronomía… Aprovechando un momento de calma, con Draco dormido en su cama, un sábado por la noche se había escurrido en silencio hasta el dormitorio de su Maestro y se había apoderado victorioso del solitario lecho, instalándose confortablemente en él. Severus aun estaba en una reunión de profesores, y un somnoliento Harry escuchó la puerta de sus cuarteles abriéndose, poco después correr el agua en el baño, antes de que unos pasos casi totalmente silenciosos anunciasen la entrada del hombre en la penumbra de su dormitorio. Con una leve sonrisa, Severus cogió el pijama que Harry había dejado a los pies de la cama listo para él y comenzó a desabotonar su túnica, obviamente sin fijarse conscientemente en nada más. Volviéndose con la varita en la mano, el ceño fruncido, Severus apuntó al intruso en su lecho antes de reconocerle y bajar lentamente la mano armada con un pequeño suspiro.

-No deberías estar aquí. Vamos, vete. ¡Fuera, fuera, fuera!

Harry se acomodó mejor en la almohada, ignorando los gestos apremiantes y miró con ojos suplicantes al hombre, que con un suspiro de resignación claudicó, evidentemente demasiado cansado:

-Está bien, desvergonzado. ¡Pero ya puedes comportarte!

Con un ruidito de satisfacción, Harry se acurrucó mejor en su confortable posición en la cama y contempló con interés la progresiva desaparición de la ropa de Severus. Yang, su travieso y vivaracho hurón sable negro, era una copia viva de su segunda forma animaga, y por lo tanto, pasando a ella, Harry pasaba casi por completo desapercibido. Solo si alguien se molestase en rebuscar bajo su pelaje encontraría el rastro de su distintiva cicatriz, oculto bajo la negra y sedosa capa de pelo en su forma huronil. Jugar y pelear fingidamente con sus hurones era divertido y una excelente forma de entrenamiento físico, y explorar el castillo bajo su pequeño e incospicuo disfraz una fuente de información privilegiada. Y una manera de meterse en la cama de Severus sin ser descubierto…

Cuando Severus se deslizó bajo las mantas, Harry trepó lentamente sobre su pecho, instalándose en el y chirriando suavemente. Con cuidado, el hombre acarició el sedoso pelaje, siendo recompensado por pequeños gruñiditos de apreciación. Tras un rato de lentas caricias pensativas y removerse un par de veces en busca de una posición cómoda, Severus finalmente cerró los ojos para escurrirse en brazos de Morfeo, contemplado atentamente por Harry en su forma de hurón. Harry se acurrucó junto al cuello del hombre, olfateando su aroma y escuchando su respiración, aguardando a que su sueño fuese profundo para retornar a su propia cama.

Pero el sueño parecía no querer llegar, y tras un largo rato de reacomodarse una y otra vez, Severus exhaló un largo suspiro de frustración, tumbándose bocarriba, los ojos fijos en el techo. Mordiéndose los labios, el hombre se apoyó en un codo y rebuscó algo en el cajón de la mesilla de noche, mientras Harry huía por las mantas. Con un frasquito entre los dedos, Severus apartó bruscamente las mantas y se bajó los pantalones, dejando al descubierto su ya turgente erección. Vertiendo aceite sobre sus manos, el hombre comenzó a masturbarse ignorando la presencia del atónito hurón semi oculto bajo las descartadas cubiertas, gimiendo roncamente en el fondo de su garganta. La tentación era muy fuerte, y el impulso de cambiar y asaltar a besos al objeto de sus sueños húmedos casi irresistible. Pero no podía. Mordiendo un pliegue de las mantas, y frotándose vigorosamente en ellas, Harry observó virtualmente hipnotizado desde su privilegiada posición. Los jadeos aumentaron de ritmo, y los signos del inminente orgasmo fueron demasiado para él, y Harry se apretó con furia a la manta entre sus patas, sucumbiendo abyectamente. No se atrevía a moverse y temblaba levemente, todo el cuerpo estremecido, mientras Severus gritaba entre dientes su nombre, culminando su propio placer.

Aun jadeante, y tratando de desenmarañarse del barullo formado por el pijama y sus sábanas, Severus entreabrió los ojos al escuchar el chirrido de disconfort procedente de sus revueltas mantas. Sin pensarlo, desenredó al tembloroso hurón del montón y lo colocó sobre las desordenadas cubiertas, sin reparar en el estado de sus manos. Finalmente coherente, el hombre contempló a su peludo invitado y murmuró:

-¡Vaya como te he dejado!

Cogiendo al aun tembloroso hurón entre los brazos, Severus se encaminó al baño y depositó al animalito en el suelo, mientras vertía agua caliente en la bañera. Harry intentó escurrirse, pero Severus cerró con firmeza la puerta y le cogió con seguridad del cogote.

-Ah, no. Lo siento, pero tenemos que limpiarte. No quiero ni pensar en lo que diría Harry si te viera así.

Harry dejó de retorcerse y se dejó meter en el agua tibia con un chirridito de afrontada protesta. Severus añadió un poco de jabón a sus manos y frotó someramente su espeso pelaje, incitándole después a nadar por el agua para aclararse. Con delicadeza, tras sacarle del agua, Severus le envolvió en una esponjosa toalla y retiró el exceso de humedad, para después aplicar un ligero hechizo secante. Bostezando y sacudiéndose Harry se escurrió de entre sus manos en el suelo del salón, mientras Severus regresaba de nuevo al baño para ocuparse de su propio aseo. Cuando la puerta se cerró, de puntillas Harry cruzó hasta el cuarto que compartía con Draco y recobró su forma humana en su propio baño. Tras darle un sorpresivo y breve baño para cubrir apariencias al auténtico Yang, que protestó con indignación, Harry aun sonriente, se metió muy despacito en la cama junto a Draco y el rubito murmuró adormilado, acurrucándose al cálido cuerpo de su compañero:

-¿Dónde estabas? Me has despertado…

Con una apenas esbozada sonrisa traviesa, el moreno murmuró suavemente:

-Lo siento. Tuve que ocuparme…de un pequeño problema…

Draco suspiró, farfulló algo incoherente sobre erecciones inoportunas y se apretó más aun a él, quedándose nuevamente dormido en su hombro sin más protestas. Harry besó mansamente su frente y ensanchó su sonrisa. Con una última mirada a los hurones que estaban enroscados en la cama de al lado, el moreno murmuró somnoliento, cerrando lentamente los verdes ojos:

-Ha valido la pena.


	56. Chapter 56

Hola de nuevo. No parece haberos picado la curiosidad sobre las formas animagas de la pareja principal…en fin en este capítulo se revela la segunda forma de Severus. ¡Y se caen finalmente del guindo! De una manera inequívoca y espectacularmente brillante…

¡Espero que os guste y me dejéis de regalo navideño muchos RW!

AQUELARRE

Harry no se atrevió a repetir su allanamiento de la intimidad de Severus. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, al menos no demasiado, pero tampoco quería traicionar la confianza del hombre…y su búsqueda de confort y proximidad había desembocado en algo que ciertamente no esperaba, y que era evidentemente un mal uso de su forma animal. No le importaba espiar o dar el esquinazo a otros, pero Severus y su familia…eso estaba fuera de los límites. El recuerdo del sonido ahogado de su nombre en los labios de su Maestro era suficiente para mantenerle felizmente contento…y esas imágenes se convirtieron en sus favoritas a la hora de masturbarse, aunque últimamente ni eso les estaba permitido…

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento en sus recuerdos con un suspiro y continuó lavándose el pelo, relajándose en el baño tras el último día de clase. No valía la pena torturarse inútilmente a sí mismo. Sirius y Remus deseaban una ceremonia de boda íntima y familiar, pero su papel en la sociedad imponía ciertas obligaciones. Entre ellas, la de ofrecer una recepción pública con ocasión de su enlace. Sirius era el actual Lord Black, y hasta que Elwyn no tuviese hijos, Remus era el heredero del título de Lord Gévaudan en Inglaterra, y actual Conde de Gévaudan en Francia. Así que su matrimonio tenía bastante resonancia social y para satisfacer sus pretensiones personales y las sociales, optaban por celebrar una ceremonia privada y estrictamente familiar, seguida de una pequeña y discreta fiesta, si es que se podían aplicar semejantes adjetivos a cualquier evento planeado por Narcisa Malfoy, claro está. El mejor momento para ello eran realmente las vacaciones de verano, pero después del subterfugio empleado y el fingido compromiso con Severus…era preferible no posponer más las cosas. Así que oficialmente contraían matrimonio en Navidad. Es decir, esa era la fecha en que daban carácter legal a su relación, aunque la fiesta formal y la muy esperada recepción social se producirían a principios de verano. No era muy usual dilatar públicamente tanto el espacio entre ambos eventos, pero tampoco era algo desusado. Era una costumbre un tanto arcaica y prácticamente fuera de uso en la mayoría de círculos, pero antiguamente muchos de los compromisos formales en la buena sociedad, una vez fijada la fecha de la boda, realmente quedaban cerrados con un tratado o contrato matrimonial, a la espera de la ceremonia y consumación física del mismo. Inclusive, a veces ni siquiera esa salvedad era mantenida y más de un heredero había sido concebido antaño durante el periodo previo a la celebración de la ceremonia de la boda.

Ese año, la luna llena se extendía del 24 al 26 de Diciembre. Y habían decidido celebrar la firma de su contrato matrimonial el 25. Aunque pudiera parecer raro elegir semejante fecha para un hombre lobo, Remus era nacido hombre lobo, no mordido. Y sus características y cualidades, algo diferentes. Severus había dejado de suministrarle Matalobos ordinario desde que tuvo conocimiento de su verdadero origen, y tras un plazo de depuración y eliminación de los restos de la anterior poción, iniciado un nuevo y más apropiado régimen de control. Los nacidos lobo no perdían por completo el control de su mente racional a los instintos animales, y con entrenamiento y las pociones adecuadas, podían lograr un control casi absoluto sobre su forma a largo plazo. Elwyn había trabajado muy duro con Remus, haciéndole notar que si realmente hubiese perdido por completo el control de sí mismo, era muy improbable que los restantes merodeadores hubiesen sobrevivido indemnes a sus correrías juveniles. O que recordase nada de ellas. Un ciervo, un perro y una rata…una presa natural para él, un potencial rival o subordinado en la manada…y una alimaña. Remus había mantenido un control sobre los emergentes instintos predadores y sociales del lobo. Nunca había mordido a sus amigos, ni en la más extrema de sus rabias. Aun en su forma animal, un animago es realmente un mago y un ser humano, y por tanto, susceptible a ser contaminado. Esa era otra diferencia. La mordedura de un nacido lobo es nula o escasamente infecciosa, y muy rara vez un mordisco casual acarrea consecuencias. En ellos, el virus de la licantropía está completamente integrado en el ADN del mago, en todas sus células, pero no hay replicación invasiva de este. Podría decirse que está más presente, pero al mismo tiempo latente. Una gran exposición a la plata puede desencadenar la reproducción activa del virus a modo de mecanismo de defensa, y volver temporalmente infeccioso a un individuo, aunque la plata les afecta mucho menos que a un licántropo mordido. En los licántropos mordidos e infectados, la extensión de la infección en el cuerpo puede ser variable, siendo completa o casi en los huesos, oídos, pituitaria y ojos, predominando en los tejidos nerviosos, musculares, pulmones y corazón, de media a escasa la mayoría de las veces en el sistema reproductivo y afectando en grado variable al resto de órganos y sistemas. Y siempre con presencia activa de virus en sangre y saliva.

La familia Rosier disponía del estudio privado más exhaustivo sobre la materia en Europa, y probablemente en el mundo, aunque sus datos solo estaban disponibles para los miembros de la familia y ciertas manadas allegadas. La licantropía era congénita y casi siempre dominante en los varones de la familia desde al menos el siglo XIV, y solo en raros casos se producían los típicos comportamientos violentos o feroces, mas atribuidos por los estudios familiares a personalidades patológicas que a consecuencias de la licantropía hereditaria. Las mujeres eran portadoras, transmisoras de la condición, pero no licántropas activas. Un hijo de licántropo portaría siempre el virus en su genoma, pero en ocasiones no manifestaría las características de licántropo él mismo. Los estudios de la familia sugerían que bajos niveles de magia, ciertas debilidades físicas o mentales y diferencias en el desarrollo del núcleo mágico eran suficientes para inhibir cualquier expresión del mismo. Ni los squib, magos de escaso poder o con focos mágicos simples o poco desarrollados, impotentes o estériles, poco aptos físicamente o con deficiencias cardiacas limitantes, nacían licántropos activos, pese a ser portadores. Era lógico. Un mago débil de cuerpo, mente o magia no soportaría la presión física y mental que ser licántropo suponía. Poco a poco, la licantropía había prácticamente erradicado de la familia los rasgos no compatibles con su expresión activa. Casi todos sus miembros eran animagos, con un 90% de prevalencia de lobos o cánidos de gran tamaño entre las mujeres, 100% para los varones. Los registros mostraban que cuando se producían matrimonios con magos no animagos, era más fácil que la descendencia manifestase problemas de conducta.

La luna llena les suponía un fuerte deseo de cambiar al lobo, pero haciendo uso de las nuevas pociones que incidían en el control de la mente sobre el cuerpo, en realidad derivadas de pociones destinadas a facilitar algo similar a la transformación animaga para magos que realmente no tenían la requerida disciplina mental o el poder necesario, incluso eso podía ser temporalmente controlado. Por supuesto, no podía negarse la necesidad por completo. El lobo en ellos no lo toleraría, sería como pretender negar su esencia… Y también podían llegar a cambiar de forma en otros momentos o hacerlo parcialmente. Para ellos la licantropía era más bien una forma extrema de animago.

HP&SS

Aparte de someterse al régimen alimenticio depurativo como el resto de la escuela, el grupo que seguía a Riddle había estado ayunando desde el final de las clases, al principio consumiendo solo zumo de frutas y pociones purificadoras, hasta dejar su organismo limpio de residuos, y desde el segundo día, un régimen de variadas infusiones depurativas muy ligeramente endulzadas con apenas un toque de miel: ortiga blanca, limonero, fresa, grosellero negro, cerezo, cola de caballo y avena. Se estaban preparando para ejecutar un ancestral ritual de matrimonio, y sus cuerpos debían estar limpios de toda influencia.

Los profesores, alumnos mayores de 17 años y aquellos que habían sido presentados en sociedad con 16 años, habían sido invitados formalmente por la pareja a firmar como testigos del contrato de matrimonio, y muchos de los alumnos habían mandado a casa una lechuza consultando sobre el evento a sus padres. Durante los últimos días previos al 25, todos estuvieron muy atareados. Narcisa dando los últimos toques a las ropas precisas con ayuda de su hermana, Severus terminando las pociones y demás elementos precisos, Riddle y Elwyn preparando el emplazamiento del lugar elegido, colocando los encantamientos y barreras, Lucius ayudándoles y también consiguiendo y revisando que dispusiesen de cualquier otra cosa preciso. Harry, Draco y Hermione ayudaban en general a todos los adultos –en medio de una gran expectación sobre el desarrollo de la ceremonia- y además, eran los responsables de elaborar y cocinar manualmente gran parte de la bebida y comida que sería consumida: cerveza de mantequilla y de jengibre, unos pequeños bizcochos de miel con pasas y frutos secos, hogazas de varias clases de pan, mantequilla casera y frutas de temporada recolectadas del huerto. De las bodegas de Malfoy Manor, selectos vinos cosechados y elaborados personalmente por Lucius, Narcisa e inclusive Draco. Francia, trigo, avena, cebada y otros cereales recolectados por Amelie y molturados por Elwyn, además de pasas y frutos secos recolectados en las tierras de la familia. Los tres miembros más jóvenes del grupo habían recogido personalmente la miel en las colmenas del castillo. Andrómeda y su familia no iban a participar en la ceremonia final. Andy sentía que su esposo e hija aun no estaban preparados para un ritual como ese, y la mayor de las hermanas Black no quería participar sola, o dejar atrás a Dora, aunque había reído largamente con su hermana recordando pasadas ceremonias de su infancia y adolescencia.

El 23 por la noche, todos menos los novios, -que fueron abducidos por Jasón, Andrómeda y su familia a una especie de extraña despedida de solteros, en ayunas y acompañada de su régimen de infusiones variadas- se internaron en el bosque prohibido para comenzar la disposición definitiva del lugar del Aquelarre. El primero que celebraban desde el retorno de Riddle. En el centro del Bosque Prohibido, y protegido por antiguos hechizos, llegaron a un gran claro despejado de árboles o arbustos, una enorme pradera perfectamente circular. La tierra estaba salpicada por vetustas y masivas losas circulares de casi dos metros de diámetro, toscamente talladas en piedra basáltica casi negra, adornadas de musgos y líquenes incrustados en cada grieta, parcialmente enterradas en el suelo. Estaban dispuestas formando tres pentagramas o pentáculos inscritos el uno en el otro, en torno a un ara central de obsidiana, tallada en un único bloque en forma de estrella de cinco puntas y elevado sobre un círculo de basalto bastante más amplio que los demás. Cada pentagrama tenía sus vértices en los ángulos del pentágono central del anterior, y en cada losa, en su centro, estaba marcada la posición del vértice que señalaban con una pequeña placa de bronce y el inicio de las líneas que lo unían con los demás representados por una serie de surcos paralelos grabados en la roca. El resto de las líneas que unían los distintos vértices estaban señaladas en el suelo con senderos de rústicas lajas irregulares, todo ello inscrito dentro de un círculo igualmente marcado en la hierba por un camino pétreo de dispares trozos de obsidiana. Además, cinco grandes cuencos semiesféricos de piedra equidistantes de los vértices del mayor pentagrama marcaban otro pentágono dentro del perímetro del círculo exterior, sumando un total de cinco estrellas de cinco puntas, una de ellas con sus lados sin marcar. Viejos árboles, gigantescos e impresionantes, retorcidos y nudosos, recubiertos de líquenes y musgos, enmarcaban el lugar que exudaba misterio y poder, cubriendo con el dosel de sus amplias ramas los primeros metros de suelo descubierto.

La pradera, tras muchos días de trabajo previo, estaba ahora libre de nieve, protegida de las inclemencias del tiempo, vacía de animales y limpia de todo resto. La hierba amarilla y marchita por la helada había sido regenerada en los días pasados hasta convertirla en una suave alfombra de verdor. Con cuidado, tras despejar el suelo de las últimas hojas, y asegurados los últimos hechizos de protección contra las inclemencias o los intrusos, se remarcó el círculo de obsidiana exterior con sal de roca en su cara exterior y sal marina en la interior. Con dagas de plata, todos se hicieron cortes rituales en las palmas de las manos y su sangre fue recogida y usada para pintar innumerables runas en las piedras. El remanente sobrante fue colocado en el ara. Los pebeteros de piedra, una vez repletos de leña recogida del suelo del bosque, solo ramas caídas, fueron generosamente rociados por Severus, que empapó las piras de leña con grandes cantidades de una poción altamente inflamable, destinada a garantizar que el fuego ardía de manera constante durante toda la ceremonia. Se dispusieron montones de grano, sal, heno, frutos secos, cítricos y manzanas en torno al círculo protector exterior de sal en numerosas canastas y cestas de mimbre. El claro ofrecía un aspecto impresionante, preparado para el ritual. El 24 por la tarde, todos se encaminaron al bosque con sus mascotas, vieron surgir la luna llena en el cielo, encendieron las enormes piras de fuego y durmieron en el suelo, contemplando las estrellas, después de que Fenrir y Hati corretearan con los demás animagos por el bosque.

El 25 por la mañana, en el almuerzo y ante toda la escuela, Sirius y Remus firmaron su contrato de matrimonio, y además, adoptaron legalmente Sirius a Hermione y Remus a Harry respectivamente, con la presencia de los representantes de Gringotts. Narcisa y Harry actuaron como representantes familiares de Sirius, Elwyn y Hermione los de Remus. Al ser Sirius Lord Black, el papel de cabeza de familia recaía en Sirius, asumiendo Remus el de desposado. Remus conservaba su apellido, y podía añadir a sus títulos en Francia el de Lord Black consorte. Tras la firma de los cuatro testigos principales, el resto de la familia y profesores, el contrato quedó abierto para la firma de los alumnos mayores que lo deseasen. La novedad de la presencia de los duendes como registradores y notarios en vez de un representante del Ministerio y de la firma pública del contrato distrajo lo suficiente a los alumnos como para que pocos notasen que ninguno de los implicados había probado un bocado. Severus dio un breve discurso y anunció que la familia iba a retirarse a celebrar en privado el enlace y que cualquier urgencia debía ser solucionada con los restantes jefes de Casa: Minerva, Pomona o Flitwick.

Además de ayunar, todos estaban bajo una restricción de abstinencia desde hacía 10 días. Nada de sexo, de ninguna clase para nadie. Ni un beso en los labios. Harry se encaminó con todos los demás a las mazmorras, exhalando un pequeño suspiro. Eso había sido duro, especialmente para Draco… y también para él. Era una parte importante de la preparación de la ceremonia, así que los arreglos para dormir habían sido un tanto especiales. Narcisa compartía habitación con Draco, Remus con Hermione, Lucius con Severus, Sirius con Harry, y Elwyn con Riddle. A decir verdad, los tres jóvenes aprendices se habían devanado los sesos sobre semejante restricción, ante la negativa de los adultos a contestar sobre ella más que para decir que era fundamental para la ceremonia, de la cual tampoco tenían mucha información. Esa mañana después de regresar de pasar la noche en el claro del bosque, se habían dado un baño ritual, con jabones y lociones específicos, y vestido con las sencillas túnicas ceremoniales que Narcisa y Andrómeda habían estado preparando. Sobre la piel desnuda llevaban una especie de camisola larga, abierta al frente, de hilo de algodón natural y sin blanquear, justo hasta encima de las rodillas. Y sin cierre o lazo alguno. Cada uno tenía bordado a mano sobre el pecho su nombre en runas como único adorno. Encima, una túnica completamente cerrada con dos dobles lazos de ajuste a la altura de la cintura en los costados en fina lana tejida, en sus colores naturales: blanco, suaves tonos de crema, avellana, tostado rojizo, marrón, marrón oscuro, grises y negro. Y calcetines de igual material para proteger los pies de los zapatos, que eran de tela con suelas de fieltro. Nada de ropa interior. En ese atuendo habían legalizado el matrimonio ante la escuela. La sensación de estar "desnudo" bajo la ropa era algo desconcertante, pero Harry la ignoró una vez más. Una vez en las mazmorras, los Tonks se habían retirado a sus aposentos y el resto se encaminó hacia la sala de entrenamiento de Salazar.

Ahí habían dispuesto todo lo que iban a necesitar, y entre Harry y Severus comprobaron manualmente el pulso de todos. Severus les hizo beber unas pociones, distintas y sin una pauta que Harry pudiera identificar. Revisaron cestos y canastos y visitaron por última vez el baño. Se cubrieron con gruesas capas de lana, similares a las túnicas y ascendieron por escaleras y pasillos poco transitados hasta emerger en los jardines. Montaron en sus escobas, y volaron hacia el claro. Entre los árboles, al abrigo de las protecciones climáticas, pero fuera de los círculos protectores marcados más hacia el centro del claro, se había congregado una pequeña representación de los habitantes del bosque: Ciervos, conejos, ardillas, zorros, gatos monteses e inclusive una pareja de lobos. Eso sin contar con los centauros, unas cuantas veelas y altos elfos, hecatemas y unas cuantas hadas, los representantes de los duendes, un grupo de tresthals, unicornios e incluso un pequeño grupo de acromántulas, la multitud de elfos domésticos y sus queridas mascotas y familiares. ¡Hasta una pareja de tritón y sirena del lago, nadando en una especie de burbuja de agua! Posada en las ramas que se extendían sobre el verde suelo, Harry distinguió por su llamativo color blanco entre otros búhos y lechuzas a Hedwig, junto a Earl, el búho real de Severus. Fawkes revoloteó sobre ellos, emitiendo su melódica llamada a modo de saludo. Crookshanks, Blizzard y Tizon, Yin y Yang, Azra y Nagini, además de sus monturas favoritas se encontraban esperando en los lindes del enclave desde la noche anterior.

Lord Ryan, como líder de su grupo, dio la bienvenida a todos los presentes, invitándoles formalmente a compartir con ellos la comida y la bebida dispuestas, a disfrutar de la velada y a abandonar las armas. Todos, criaturas, brujos y animales entraron pacíficamente dentro de la explanada de la pradera, mientras la grave voz del vampiro les recordaba que estaban celebrando la unión de dos de ellos. Sus varitas permanecían guardadas en un hueco lateral del altar, solo Ryan conservaba entre sus manos la suya y la depositó junto a las otras tan pronto como la multitud estuvo dentro las barreras protectoras, sellando el lugar con una última barricada e instalando a las sirenas en una especie de piscina elevada. Las ballestas y arcos de los centauros fueron dejadas al pie de los árboles, junto con cuchillos y otras armas, además de los zapatos y botas. Ninguna criatura sería la cena de otra esa noche. Ninguna vida sería sacrificada por otra. Ni la comida ni las pociones ni la ropa que llevaban encima habían supuesto una sola muerte. Todo había sido realizado con la mínima intervención de la magia, tradicionalmente, y por los propios participantes en su mayor parte. Los más jóvenes repartieron cortésmente cerveza de jengibre y ofrecieron los pequeños pastelillos de miel y frutos secos a sus invitados. Incluso se dispusieron cuencos con la misma bebida alcohólica para disfrute de los animales, junto al grano y el heno, además de colocar rústicos platos de madera con pan y dulces a su alcance. Hasta los lobos y las serpientes tomaron su parte de las ofrendas, y todos sus invitados, humanos, criaturas y animales bebieron la aromática cerveza.

Era una encantadora fiesta, y charlando con diversas criaturas y bebiendo la perfumada cerveza el tiempo pasó volando. Dentro del claro la temperatura era agradable, y las capas de lana fueron rápidamente dejadas dobladas en el suelo, en los lugares ya determinados en torno al pentáculo central. Los animales paseaban sin miedo entre ellos, completamente tranquilos, y Harry encontró fascinante la conversación de los altos elfos y los centauros. Y curiosa al menos la de las sirenas, que le recordaban de su incursión en el lago. Los ánimos estaban relajados y la atmosfera era cordial y afable. La tarde comenzó a caer, y Severus repartió nuevas pociones, las ultimas, dando permiso finalmente para romper totalmente el ayuno después de ellas con pastelillos de miel, y tras tomar el primer bocado, los recién desposados sirvieron generosas copas del vino añejo. Con un trago apuraron la copa llena del brindis en su honor y los miembros organizadores del Aquelarre comenzaron a ocupar sus posiciones. Ryan ocupaba el vértice norte del primer pentáculo. A la izquierda del vampiro, Narcisa y Sirius, a la derecha Remus y Lucius, cerrando la formación. En la siguiente estrella, se situaron Hermione en la posición opuesta a Ryan, Severus a su derecha y Elwyn a la izquierda de la joven bruja. Draco y Harry ocuparon los vértices opuestos a Hermione, detrás de Riddle, El moreno a la derecha del vampiro y el rubio a su izquierda. Los restantes pentáculos fueron ocupados por parejas de distintas especies o parejas mixtas: vampiros, centauros, altos elfos, duendes, hadas, hecatemas, sirenas, elfos domésticos…

Despojándose de la túnica de lana negra con adornos grises y blancos, Ryan alzó las manos y un profundo resonar se dejó oír, como un tambor muy grave. Fawkes comenzó a trinar suavemente, y el aire pareció reverberar. Mirando a su familia el vampiro proclamó:

-Bailemos, bailemos en honor a la magia y roguemos sus dones a la Reina de la Noche bajo el influjo de Febe, loemos a la hermosa defensora de los umbrales y de lo salvaje, imploremos su benéfica mano protectora en los partos y la crianza de nuestros jóvenes. Honremos a Hécate, que vela el sueño de los que han pasado al otro mundo.

El ritmo de percusión bronco y pausado del tambor, mezclado al sonido de los trinos del fénix tenía un efecto casi hipnótico y Harry se encontró cautivado por él. Un cuerno se unió a la música, y después una flauta. Durante largo rato, todos los invitados fueron bailando en una especie de múltiple corro, mientras ellos permanecían desplazándose casi sincronizadamente en sus losas hacia un lado y el otro, al vaivén de y al son de la música, para rehacer una y otra vez la posición original. Meciéndose de nuevo en su puesto, las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol, y comenzando a sentirse sofocado, el joven dejó caer sin vergüenza su túnica gris claro con adornos en negro y blanco al cabo de un rato. La música fue penetrando más y más en sus sentidos, arrastrándole y embelesándole, y sus movimientos se acomodaron al lento pero seguro crescendo del ritmo. Nada existía fuera de lo que los sonidos evocaban en su sangre, y las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron en la creciente oscuridad. Harry se encontró con los ojos fijos en sus padres, que ahora giraban mirándose el uno al otro en torno al ara central, sus movimientos revelando sus cuerpos desnudos bajo las sencillas camisolas abiertas. Después, alguna parte consciente de su mente registró el hecho de que Remus estaba besando a Sirius sobre la enorme piedra estrellada, los cuerpos de ambos visiblemente excitados, las camisolas yaciendo descartadas en algún lugar del suelo. O que Elwyn estaba aullando y gruñendo, mientras mostraba a todos su enorme miembro, sumido en una lucha de miradas con Draco que se había puesto a cuatro patas en el suelo y se retorcía, enarcando una y otra vez la espalda. Un coro de gruñidos, gemidos y jadeos se había sumado al primario ritmo original, y a duras penas Harry fue consciente de que uno de esos ahogados resuellos brotaba de su propia garganta. El movimiento ondulante de sus caderas y las caricias de sus manos a sus pezones eran todo lo que su mente podía procesar, perdido en el influjo que música, pociones y ritual habían creado para hacerles perderse por completo. Pero eso no era relevante, solo acrecentaba la furiosa sensación de calor de su sangre, mientras al otro lado del altar, Severus se lamia sensualmente los largos dedos, acariciándose el pecho y gimiendo deliciosamente, los labios en torno a los húmedos apéndices, mientras su otra mano vagabundeaba ocasionalmente hacia abajo y apretaba sus testículos. Harry contempló como Remus se desbocaba en un frenesí, tomando sin vacilaciones a Sirius, haciéndole aullar bajo su cuerpo. La presión aumentó y el deseo se hizo punzantemente doloroso. La voz ronca de su abuelo se sumó al ritmo, invocando a la magia, rogando que uniera para siempre a sus hijos.

-Ante ti llegaron dos, ¡Oh madre Hécate!, y ante ti, se han hecho un solo cuerpo. Ante ti, funden en la fragua del destino sus corazones. ¡Escúchanos Señora y anuda en una sola las hebras de sus almas! Bendice a tu hijos y permíteles amarse eternamente, ser siempre uno, en esta vida y en las siguientes, en este mundo y en el otro.

La luna surgió por entre las copas de los vetustos árboles y sus primeros rayos bañaron los cuerpos desnudos de los dos amantes. Pese a toda la pasión y excitación, era imposible alcanzar el orgasmo y Harry acabó por desistir de llevar a término sus mas que frustrantemente dolorosos intentos; sus ojos casi por completo fijos en el altar, apenas consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor mientras se acariciaba, simplemente perdido en el furor del deseo. Con un rugido, Remus comenzó a cambiar y bajo él, Sirius se arqueó con un nuevo grito. La voz ronca y casi ahogada del vampiro se alzó como un lamento, y continuó mezclándose a los sonidos procedentes de todos los demás y Ryan añadió, mientras se masturbaba, ahora de rodillas en el suelo:

-¡Madre Hécate, te alabamos! Nos regocijamos y yacemos ante ti con nuestros amados en tu honor. No soy digno de tu mirada, pero ofrezco mi pobre simiente yerma y estéril a la tierra y te ruego bendigas a tus siervos esta noche con nuevas vidas.

El gran lobo castaño rojizo que montaba sobre Sirius redobló sus embates y en pocos instantes, tras un coro de lamentos, dos canidos quedaron fuertemente trabados ante todos, cuando el cambio del animago se hizo completo. Con una rápida sucesión de gemidos y jadeos, todos fueron llegando finalmente al orgasmo, inclusive Lucius y Narcisa que habían abandonado hacía rato sus lugares para yacer el uno con el otro sobre la hierba, al pie del altar. A su alrededor, todo era un frenesí de sexo, todas las criaturas estaban apareándose bajo la luz de la luna llena, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Harry sintió finalmente el clímax arrasar su cuerpo, y gritó ahogadamente un nombre entre gemidos. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, caído de rodillas en un confuso ovillo sobre el suelo, jadeante y sintiendo crecer de nuevo el deseo. Sin poder levantarse, arrastrándose primero, gateando después y deshaciéndose de la prenda blanca que se enganchaba en la hierba y entorpecía su avance, tenazmente decidido, Harry llegó cerca de los pies de Severus, que milagrosamente, aun se mantenía erguido, las piernas abiertas en compás para mantener el equilibrio. Alzando la mirada por las fibrosas columnas, tragando saliva ante la visión de la húmeda erección en renovado crecimiento, Harry encontró los ojos de obsidiana de su Maestro y se sentó un tanto torpemente sobre sus talones, devorando con los ojos lo que tanto había anhelado, suplicando en silencio. Había tentado y probado su suerte con cierta prudencia, aguardando una señal, un primer paso de Severus…pero ahora, bajo la extraña locura que corría por las venas de todos como pólvora encendida, ya no podía más…

Severus le contempló por un instante infinito, empapándose de cada detalle – los acuosos ojos dilatados y brillantes como esmeraldas, los labios rojos, el negro pelo alborotado y la piel sudorosa-, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos. Solo ellos en un prado vacío. Ellos y el sonido rítmico y sensual de una música lejana, bajo la luna llena. Severus avanzó un paso, después otro y descendió de su pétrea tarima, para arrodillarse lentamente ante él en la fresca hierba, sin dejar de mirar nunca los ojos hechiceros del joven, y murmurar su nombre casi inaudiblemente. Harry tembló sutilmente y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, con una expresión cambiante y contradictoria de profunda desolación y esperanza. Durante un rato, tan solo se miraron, y muy lentamente, Severus tendió su mano, enredando en ella los negros rizos de su nuca. El joven sollozó levemente, las lágrimas de emoción bañando sus mejillas y Severus se inclinó a besarle, murmurando muy suavemente "Te amo, Harry", mirándose una vez más en sus ojos y arrancando un nuevo gemido entrecortado al muchacho, silenciado por sus labios. Un beso, tan deseado y anhelado, lleno de tanta necesidad y pasión que ambos alcanzaron una nueva culminación de rodillas, simplemente el uno en brazos del otro, tan estrechamente abrazados que estaban fundidos, devorándose… Cuando finalmente Severus recobró algo de aliento, con Harry aun estrechado contra su pecho, los profundos ojos negros se encontraron con los enormes y húmedos ojos verdes, iluminados por el amor, la luna reflejada en sus líquidos abismos. Curvando en una hambrienta sonrisa los finos labios, el hombre recapturó entre los suyos la boca entreabierta y complaciente de Harry, las manos del muchacho aferradas a su cuello como a un salvavidas y le tumbó lentamente en la hierba, sin dejar jamás de besarle…


	57. Chapter 57

Feliz Año a todos! Mi regalo de Reyes atrasado…

Y espero que os guste y, por favor, dejadme RW!

REALIZACIÓN

Severus despertó un tanto desconcertado, pero rápidamente - y mientras su cuerpo recobraba la plena funcionalidad a un ritmo más lento - su enfebrecida mente se apresuró a suplirle con los increíbles detalles de los hechos acaecidos la noche anterior. Estaba algo molido, pero incólume y felizmente saciado y relajado, aunque también agotado. Aun incrédulo y aprensivo, con un extraña sensación en el estómago similar a la que produce acercarse a un precipicio, dudando incluso de sí mismo; parpadeó levemente y observó - casi sin osar respirar ni moverse - por entre los parpados apenas entreabiertos sus alrededores. Estaba evidentemente acostado en el suelo, bajo alguna clase de penda, probablemente una capa, y junto a él, hecho un ovillo y apretado a su cuerpo…dormía apacible y plácidamente Harry. El vértigo se convirtió en caída libre y su corazón saltó desbocado en su pecho, ensordeciendo sus oídos, mezclándose al silbido del aire que se arremolinaba pitando presuroso en torno a él… Las memorias y recuerdos que había tachado al despertar de meras ensoñaciones, fantasías producto de su encendida imaginación mezclada al efecto de sus propios brebajes, ascendieron al brillante, majestuoso y terrorífico estatus de realidad y Severus reprimió un gemido ahogado en la garganta. ¿Qué había hecho? Nada iba a librarle ahora, iba derechito a las más ardientes simas del Averno… El subidón de adrenalina aceleró su metabolismo y ayudó ahora a dejar libre su mente de las nebulosas influencias del ritual y las pociones; y Severus se enfrentó a la cruda verdad. Era una dura, despiadada y absoluta verdad. Apocalíptica. Aunque hubiese luchado en contra de sus sentimientos y pugnando tenazmente por ahogarlos, amaba a Harry, por más que hubiese intentado negarlo.

Con un escalofrío reprimido e inhalando aire lentamente, tras reanudar la respiración detenida ante la brutal impresión, el brujo alcanzó la segunda parte de su momento de íntima revelación, su mente siguiendo los procesos de la lógica deductiva. Y con ellos su abrupta caída libre al vacío se convirtió en un plácido descenso… Harry estaba verdaderamente…enamorado de él. Incondicionalmente. Si no, era imposible que hubiesen compartido lo que habían compartido. Harry había venido a él, y abandonar su posición en el pentagrama era imposible bajo los dictados de la magia que habían invocado…solo una pareja consumada y enamorada podía hacerlo para ofrecer su unión como ofrenda bajo el cenit de la luna, y para el resto solo era posible para reunirse con el ser amado. Antes de perderse por el resto de la noche en los verdes ojos de Harry, Severus había visto desapasionadamente a Elwyn luchar con el cambio hasta el último instante, y abalanzarse hacia Draco apenas el primer orgasmo le atravesó, para unir sus labios en un beso que se convirtió en un lengüetazo de la forma semilobuna de Fenrir. O a Riddle, avanzando espasmódicamente en una especie de lucha entre dos fuerzas opuestas hacia Hermione, que se retorcía arqueándose en éxtasis sobre el suelo, mientras Lucius demostraba muy vocalmente su placer con Narcisa, ocupando el lugar que poco antes habían desalojado dos apasionados cánidos.

No, ni él ni Harry hubiesen podido salir de sus respectivos lugares señalados, no sin el ser amado entre los participantes del Aquelarre. No si un amor correspondido entre ellos. Deberían haber permanecido en sus círculos, espectadores de la pasión de los otros y ofreciendo a la diosa la inmolación de un tórrido deseo aun sin nombre y de su placer en solitario. Severus había aceptado y asumido que eso era lo que iba a suceder, negando la evidencia de los signos del comportamiento de Harry. E ignorando sus propios sentimientos. Negándolos, aunque se había preparado para la eventualidad de que su deseo físico tuviese suficiente fuerza como para hacerle olvidar su deber, reforzando los comandos para forzarle a permanecer en su lugar. Su lucha por resistir el deseo de unirse a él había sido titánica, hasta el punto en que llegó un instante en que había sabido que si se movía un ápice, no sería capaz de contenerse más. Y por eso, ver a Harry gateando, arrastrándose hacia él, le petrificó aun más. No sabía si deliraba bajo el influjo de la luna o si aquello era real. Era una broma cruel, porque aun le hacía anhelar más lo que no le pertenecía y fue incapaz de dejar de comerse con la vista el tortuoso progreso del joven. Pero cuando sus ojos conectaron, no hubo más dudas. Ni barreras que no cayesen desechas cual simple bruma ante la intensidad de aquellas esmeraldas trapiche. Era el primer aquelarre de Harry y los adultos no les habían informado de "todos" los detalles de la ceremonia. Eso también formaba parte de su iniciación. El dolor y el anhelo reflejados en esos ojos verdes, el amor, más fuerte que el puro deseo, habían vencido sus últimas dudas reticencias. Ya no importaba la diferencia de edad, su temor a colocar al joven en una situación indeseada o su estatus de Maestro y Aprendiz… Había encontrado a quien amar y por quien ser amado, porque aquel desarrapado y tímido niño de ojos verdes al que salvó de una suerte funesta, que había confiado su vida entre sus manos, aquel chiquillo…había crecido hasta convertirse en un inteligente, compasivo y hermoso joven caballero, **su Harry**…Y por algún milagro del destino, estaba enamorado de él, Severus Snape Prince…

Con semejantes pensamientos deslizándose por su cabeza, Severus continuó velando cuidadosamente el sueño de su joven amante, una cálida oleada de satisfacción, orgullo y por que no, deseo, encendiendo su ánimo, aunque físicamente estaba demasiado agotado en ese campo como para que el suave cosquilleo en su vientre llegase a nada más. El tibio cuerpo que yacía sobre su costado suspiró un par de veces, se desenroscó apenas y con un parpadeo delicioso, dos ojos de un verde tan oscuro que era casi negruzco, le contemplaron en la densa penumbra que la capa de lana creaba sobre ellos. Severus bostezó levemente y olfateó con cuidado. Confiadamente, Harry se desenroscó y se tumbó casi panza arriba, dejándole hacer con un relajado bostezó. Satisfecho de la forma en que su olor impregnaba por completo el flexible cuerpo, el kitsune negro de 3 colas -Severus era aun demasiado joven como para tener más- lamió cariñosamente la cara del negro hurón, que chirrió devolviendo con fervor la caricia con su rosada lengüita. Estaban entregados al mutuo acicalado, con Harry bien abrigado por las peludas colas del mágico zorro negro, cuando Severus ladeó una afilada oreja y los dos escucharon un murmullo apenas audible y el suave crujido de la hierba bajo unos pies descalzos acercándose hacia ellos.

-Harry no aparece por ningún lado, Sirius. Y este es el único sitio de este condenado claro que no hemos registrado todavía.

Remus sonaba evidentemente ansioso y preocupado, y tras un instante de silencio, la voz dubitativa de Sirius murmuró:

-Mhh…Remus, no creo que esté bajo ninguna de esas capas… ¿No ves que no hay nadie debajo? Es más probable que Harry haya salido un momento…ya sabes…a aliviarse entre los árboles…o que aun esté durmiendo y no le hayamos visto…este lugar es muy grande…

Sin embargo los pasos continuaron acercándose, y los dos animagos ocultos pudieron escuchar un audible y repetido ssh, seguido de un rápido y profundo olfateo. Un sordo gruñido más tarde, y un airado padre hombre lobo masculló:

-¡Harrison James Sirius! ¡Sal de ahí en este mismo instante!

Harry contuvo la respiración, el corazón acelerándose en su pecho como una locomotora. Estaba en problemas. Problemas en mayúsculas. Sus ojos miraron con temor a los del Kitsune y este frotó levemente su nariz con la suya, alentándole. Aplastando las redondas orejitas contra el cráneo, el joven susurró mentalmente con tono avergonzado, los largos bigotes temblando de vergüenza y aprensión:

_-¡Estoy desnudo! Completa y absolutamente desnudo…_

Con un leve toque de la negra nariz y un rápido lengüetazo en la cara a modo de nueva caricia, el kitsune contestó igualmente:

-_Ya lo sé. Cambia a humano y coge tú la capa. Yo aún conservo la camisola, con eso bastará de momento._

Un impaciente Remus gruñó de nuevo:

-Estoy esperando Harry…y no creas que me he olvidado de ti, Severus.

Harry suspiró y frotó una vez más su nervioso hociquito contra la mejilla suave y esponjosa de Severus y este le empujó ligeramente. Con reticencia, y claramente inquieto, el joven cambió de forma mientras a su lado su Maestro hacia lo mismo. Cuando el bulto informe que formaba la gruesa capa de lana comenzó a crecer y agitarse, Remus gruñó de impaciencia, contenido tan solo por la mano de Sirius en torno a su cintura. El cabello ondulado y desordenado de Harry hizo su aparición en primer lugar, seguido de un hombro desnudo y un brazo que aferró la prenda con rapidez, acercándola a su cuerpo. A su lado, Severus había cambiado y miraba con serenidad hacia los irritados padres de su Aprendiz, y se alzó mientras tendía una mano al joven para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Harry, aun de espaldas a sus padres, recuperó la verticalidad tambaleándose y terminó de envolverse en la capa, antes de girarse muy lentamente, sonrojado y cabizbajo.

No se arrepentía de lo sucedido, pero temía como a una vara verde la reacción de sus padres…y la de su abuelo. Después de todo, no estaba seguro de que ninguno de los tres aceptase a Severus…Su abuelo ya había castigado muy duramente a su Maestro cuando descubrió que Severus había sido el responsable de tomar su virginidad…y Remus no había sido nada comprensivo ni coherente con Hermione…le había costado su tiempo asimilarlo ¡Y eso que solo había sido un beso! Mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior y notando la mano de Severus deslizarse suavemente en su cintura, finalmente, Harry alzó la vista para enfrentarse a sus padres.

Durante su pensativa vacilación, los crecientes gruñidos de Remus no habían dejado de sonar ni un momento, y unos pasos más pesados se habían acercado a ellos, seguidos de otros veloces y ligeros. Elwyn sujetaba a Remus, que parecía a punto de perder el control, los ojos completamente dorados, las manos encrespadas en puños. Detrás de ellos, aun acercándose, su abuelo dio un rápido vistazo a la situación y ordenó con decisión:

-Elwyn, aleja a Remus de aquí. No se ha de derramar sangre alguna en este círculo hasta que se extinga el fuego. Sirius, quédate conmigo. Y Severus…por el momento no te apartes de Sirius.

Harry tragó saliva, abriendo mucho los ojos y mirando asustado a su abuelo, se movió lentamente hasta colocarse delante de Severus, que aun no había abierto la boca y se limitaba a mantenerse serenamente erguido en su puesto. La comisura de la boca del hombre tembló levemente ante la proyectividad del joven y una oleada de orgullo le caldeó el pecho. Alzando apenas una ceja y entrecerrando los azules ojos, Riddle miró fijamente a su nieto y murmuró:

-Y tú, jovencito, vas a tener una larga charla conmigo.

Retrocediendo apenas unos cms, Harry se aproximó más a Severus y apretó los labios, desaparecido el nerviosismo de sus gestos, su postura más erguida y firme, su cuerpo tensándose a la defensiva. Alzando más la ceja, Riddle añadió, leyendo claramente la postura corporal de su nieto:

-Severus también me debe una buena explicación, aunque quiero oírte a ti primero, Harry. Tu padre puede mhh…hacerle compañía mientras nosotros hablamos.

Sirius dejó flotar en su rostro una sonrisa maquiavélica y Harry denegó, sin moverse un ápice. Remus aun gruñía debatiéndose contra su hermano, negándose a alejarse y masculló entre dientes, la furia claramente impresa en su rostro:

-¡El primer mordisco es mío!

Harry dejó de sujetar con firmeza la capa que le envolvía, dejando que la prenda colgase flojamente sobre sus hombros. El pudor y la modestia quedaban en segundo plano ante la seguridad de su amado, y su pose se hizo claramente combativa, mientras sus ojos estudiaban posibles huecos y vías de escape. Inclusive sin sus varitas y desarmado, Harry no era un oponente a menospreciar y Riddle alzó la otra ceja. Al parecer su nieto tenía muy claras sus prioridades si estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a gran parte de la familia. Compuso el gesto en silencio, hizo un gesto de impaciencia hacia Elwyn y miró con decisión a su heredero. En parte…la culpa era de ellos. No habían evaluado correctamente la situación, eso era muy claro y evidente... Con tono calmado, el vampiro murmuró:

-Harry…vamos a tener esa charla de una manera o de otra. Puedes elegir: O vienes conmigo ahora, y Severus nos acompaña y se queda con Sirius, siempre a tu vista…o me obligas a separaros por la fuerza para hablar.

Harry se tensó un poco, mirando a unos y otros, y finalmente susurró:

-Está bien.

Riddle avanzó hacia el tenso joven, asintiendo levemente y se encaminó hacia el altar central, esquivando cuerpos dormidos y animales que correteaban felizmente. La hierba había crecido y madurado durante la noche y los flexibles tallos floridos rozaban sus piernas, doblándose a su paso. Remus se alejaba protestando hacia uno de los cinco fuegos que aun ardían, azuzado y retenido por Elwyn, mientras Severus y Sirus seguían en silencio al vampiro y el joven. Indicando a sus acompañantes una de las losas circulares de piedra en torno al ara, Riddle continuó hasta la siguiente y tomó asiento en silencio. Tras una leve vacilación, Harry se sentó también, sin perder de vista a su padre y a Severus. Con un suspiro de resignación, Riddle deslizó una mano por el revuelto cabello de su nieto y murmuró muy bajito, revertiendo al familiar y reconfortante parsel:

_-¿Qué has hecho Harry?_

El joven se ruborizó y bajó levemente los ojos un instante, antes de enfrentar de nuevo la mirada de su abuelo. Con apenas un hilo de voz susurró:

-_Nada de lo que me arrepienta, abuelo_.

Con una nueva exhalación, el hombre le alzó un poco la barbilla y preguntó cautelosamente:

_-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas magullado…o lastimado?_

Rodando levemente los ojos, y con tono exasperado el joven replicó:

_ -¡Estoy bien abuelo! Ciertamente hambriento y con algunos músculos un poco doloridos, pero nada serio, de veras. Nada que no solucione un buen baño caliente y tal vez algún bálsamo…_

Con un leve asentimiento, el hombre murmuró:

_ -Me quedaría más tranquilo si pudiera examinarte personalmente…_

Con cierta vacilación, Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y dejó expuesto su torso, apretando el tejido sobre su regazo. Los ansiosos ojos azules se cercioraron de su estado físico: estaba evidentemente sucio, tenía algunos arañazos leves y varias rojas marcas de mordiscos y besos en los hombros y el cuello. Riddle tendió una mano lentamente y Harry le dejó apartar a un lado parte de la capa, descubriendo el resto de su cuerpo. Restos blanquecinos en sus ingles y muslos, y purpúreas marcas de agarre que comenzaban a ennegrecer en sus caderas… el vampiro soltó la capa en silencio, dejando que su nieto se cubriera de nuevo. Tras un rato, Riddle murmuró:

-¿_Quieres contármelo? Tal y como lo recuerdes, Harry…_

Con el rubor de nuevo coloreando sus mejillas, Harry relató entrecortadamente la peculiar euforia, el abandono y la creciente excitación, la desesperante sensación de ser incapaz de alcanzar el orgasmo, la separación casi absoluta del entorno, aunque recordaba fugaces destellos de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y especialmente, ser incapaz de dejar de mirar a sus padres. La súbita explosión de placer y la casi inmediata sensación de la nueva excitación. Con un murmullo ahogado el joven añadió:

_-No pude evitarlo…cuando…cuando acabó…tenía que ir a él, abuelo. Tenía que alcanzarle…_

Bajando la cabeza un poco, Harry añadió:

_ -Severus no tiene la culpa…yo…yo fui hasta él._

Riddle contempló curioso a su nieto. ¡Que inusual situación! Ciertamente algo inesperado. Con un carraspeo para aclararse la garganta, el hombre murmuró:

_-¿Y después?_

Enrojeciendo aun más, Harry se encogió de hombros y continuó mirándose las puntas de los pies. Obligándole a alzar los verdes ojos y a mirarle, Riddle ladeó levemente la cabeza sosteniendo la mirada de su nieto y este resopló de frustración.

-_Me dijo que me amaba, nos besamos y… Ah…No son necesarios más detalles abuelo…creo que puedes hacerte una idea…_

_ -Harry…por favor…_

Claramente irritado, el joven masculló entrecortadamente:

_-¡Vale! Nos besamos y acariciamos…y nos…nos…frotamos el uno contra el otro y nos masturbamos mutuamente varias veces…no sé cuantas, perdí la cuenta. En un momento dado, me acuerdo de estar tumbado sobre el ara, con Severus acariciándome…Y después me llevó hasta un rincón tranquilo, y usó una capa para resguardarnos de las miradas. Cambiamos de forma y_ nos quedamos dormidos acurrucados juntos.

Parpadeando, Riddle miró a su nieto y murmuró con cierta vacilación:

-_Mmh… ¿Quieres decir que…no lo hicisteis? ¿No hasta el final? ¿Estas seguro?_

Harry asintió, mascullando que sin duda se acordaría de eso y el hombre susurró con aire sorprendido:

_ -Admirable…realmente admirable…_

Con cierta curiosidad, Harry murmuró con voz casi inaudible, ganando volumen al final, el punto de incredulidad de su voz claramente perceptible:

_-¿Es __eso__…lo que tiene a papá tan furioso? ¿Cree que…_**me he acostado con Severus**?!

Su abuelo asintió aun pensativo y Harry exclamó abiertamente irritado, regresando al sibilante parsel tras haber casi gritado las últimas palabras, de nuevo en tono irritado pero más moderado:

_-¡Tal vez debí hacerlo! ¡Deberíais saberlo! ¡Me alegra ver como confiáis todos en mí, es realmente alentador! Además, ¿No lo habéis olido?_

Con una risita nerviosa, tras la airada diatriba, Riddle revolvió el pelo de su airado nieto y murmuró:

-_Harry…este lugar está tan impregnado del aroma del sexo de esta noche, que es virtualmente imposible oler nada más. Súmale a eso que estas cubierto del olor del semen de Severus…y la suposición no era tan descabellada. Con Draco y Hermione se adoptaron…ciertas previsiones al respecto, y tanto Elwyn como yo nos sometimos igualmente a varias restricciones, porque sabíamos de antemano que nuestras parejas iban a estar presentes. Aun así, existía una posibilidad de que finalmente toda precaución hubiera fallado…Hace falta una determinación muy grande para no perder la cabeza bajo el influjo de una magia tan poderosa, especialmente porque el fin último del ritual es precisamente practicar sexo con el ser amado…y a veces, es imposible detener las cosas donde las actuales costumbres y convenciones sociales dictan. Estoy orgulloso, muy orgulloso de ti, Harry._

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, cual lechuza deslumbrada, asimiló lentamente la tacita alabanza por extensión hacia su Maestro, y esbozando una pícara sonrisa ladeada preguntó:

-_Entonces… ¿Te parece bien Severus? Ya sé que es…inusual, pero…estoy enamorado de él, abuelo. De veras. _

Riddle rió suavemente y abrazó con cariño a su nieto.

_-No lo pongo en duda. Y me parece perfecto, Harry. Siempre y cuando te haga feliz, yo estaré satisfecho. Tus padres…van a costarte un poco más de persuasión, pero acabarán cediendo. Como a mí, lo que les importa es tu felicidad. Y es evidente que Severus es él que puede dártela._

Harry devolvió el apretón y musitó acurrucado contra el pecho de su abuelo su preocupación sobre la seguridad e integridad física de Severus, curioseando desde su posición las tensas miradas de su padre al otro hombre, escuchando los graves siseos de aprobación de su abuelo y su sobria explicación sobre el fin y objeto de la ceremonia que habían efectuado. Sentado en su lugar en la otra losa, aunque la postura le resultaba incómoda, Sirius espiaba atentamente la conferencia entre abuelo y nieto, tan solo apartando la vista para dedicar airadas miradas venenosas a Severus, que parecía casi indiferente. Le era imposible escucharles claramente, y desde luego, los silbidos intercambiados entre ambos le resultaban inteligibles, pero se tensó al ver a Harry descubrirse parcialmente y a su abuelo inspeccionando más detalladamente sus partes privadas. Entrecerrando los ojos, había escuchado por un instante la voz de su hijo, alzándose, admitiendo lo sucedido y gruñó de ira, sus peores temores confirmados. Después de todo…él y Remus habían hecho locuras esa noche… Tras algo más de conversación, Riddle abrazó al muchacho y este se acurrucó contra su pecho, evidentemente en busca de confort. Severus iba a pagar muy caro…Aun estaba planeando torturas y venganzas, cuando la firme voz de Riddle le llegó flotando entre los murmullos y sonidos del lugar.

-Son tus padres los que ha de aceptarlo Harry, pero no te preocupes. Les calmaremos y explicaremos que no ha sucedido lo que pensaban. Estoy seguro de que Severus tendrá listo en pocos días el primer borrador del contrato de matrimonio. Después de todo, ante Hécate, al igual que todos los demás, estáis mucho más que casados…ahora tenéis un vínculo de almas… y eso es más fuerte e irrevocable que cualquier matrimonio…

Abriendo la boca y mirando con aire espantado a Severus, Sirius notó flotar en la comisura de la boca del Slytherin un leve tremor, el más infinitesimal signo de una sonrisa torcida que pugnaba por abrirse paso en el rostro casi impasible. Los ojos casi negros relucieron ante la sorpresa del otro, y con un gruñido de desesperación, maldiciendo su suerte, Sirius se llevó las manos a la cara y masculló entre ellas, agarrándose con uñas y dientes a un resquicio de duda:

-¡Maldito bastardo!

La semilla de sonrisa floreció, cubriendo el rostro de Severus de una honda satisfacción. Espiando la jactanciosa expresión por entre sus dedos, Sirius volvió a gemir, profiriendo coloridas injurias en diversos idiomas, hasta que perdiendo fuelle y resuello, el hombre miró con pavor y horror a su… ¿yerno? Se estremeció de arriba a abajo y farfulló, enfurruñado y cruzando los brazos ante el pecho:

-¡¿Tú lo sabías?!...¡Arrghh!…. ¡No es justo!…en cuanto Remus se entere… ¡Ya no querrá morderte!

Por supuesto que él lo sabía. No era culpa suya que Sirius hubiese abandonado a temprana edad el antiguo camino de su familia… ¡Draco y Harry tenían más conocimientos de rituales que Black! Riendo callada pero abiertamente ante el puchero sulfurado del otro, Severus susurró:

-No estoy tan seguro Sirius, pero si te hace sentirte mejor…te doy permiso para gastarme unas cuantas bromas. Sin represalias.

Rezongando y con aire completamente ultrajado, Sirius volvió a insultar profusamente su suerte. Ni él ni Remus habían participado nunca en un ritual semejante, era el primero también para ellos y lo habían afrontado virtualmente a ciegas…Pero lo que Riddle había explicado…parecía coherente con la instrucción que recordaba de su temprana infancia. Se suponía que ellos estaban contrayendo matrimonio…pero nadie había dicho nada sobre los otros participantes… Con aire cauteloso el hombre murmuró dedicando una mirada a su hijo que aun estaba entre los brazos de Riddle:

-Mejor no, Severus. Harry es mucho más posesivo que Hermione…y tiene peor temperamento. ¿Por qué te crees que dejé que fuese Remus el que expresase su enojo con Riddle? Si alguien puede hacer algo por ti…

Severus alzó una ceja ante la artera idea y asintió. Cuando se reunieron con los demás, a Remus le costó un buen rato y una larga explicación de Riddle entender que la ceremonia de la noche pasada no solo les había unido en cuerpo, magia y alma a él y a Sirius, sino también a todos los demás. Narcisa y Lucius, Elwyn y Draco, Severus y Harry…Que de hecho, incluso Riddle y Hermione eran ahora mismo almas gemelas. Que inclusive tras la muerte, el vínculo permanecería y serían de nuevo pareja en la siguiente vida. Después de eso, entender que la única forma en que Maestro y Aprendiz podían haber acabado juntos era profesarse amor mutuo no fue tan difícil de aceptar, sobre todo porque Riddle le aseguró que ambos habían mantenido el encuentro dentro de los límites fijados para Draco o Hermione. Y además, su ruego ante Hécate había sido más que bendecido, y Severus mostró una ornamentada caja de madera de sándalo, forrada en negro terciopelo tachonado de diminutas estrellas doradas y repleta de pequeños frascos con sus nombres grabados en runas. El castaño recordaba ver como Severus colocaba la misma caja con sus varitas en un hueco del ara ritual. Remus parpadeó sorprendido ante el juego de tres frascos que Severus le mostraba, y le miró sin entender por completo. Con un suspiro, el hombre murmuró:

-Pedimos la bendición de la diosa…y nueva vida. Esta es la bendición de Hécate para ti y para Sirius: un hijo varón para cada uno de los dos, y una hija de ambos. Solo necesitáis encontrar una o varias brujas dispuestas a gestar por vosotros.

Parpadeando, Remus miró fijamente a Severus durante un rato y recobrando apenas el aliento susurró entrecortadamente, los ojos dorados y azules dilatados con reverencia y asombro:

-Quieres decir…que en esos frascos ¿Están los embriones de mis hijos?

-No en todos. Solo el de la niña es realmente un embrión latente. Los otros dos son muestras del…primer semen de cada uno. El mejor, recogido exactamente en el cenit de la luna llena, tras una rigurosa purificación de cuerpo y mente. Por el color de las runas que la magia ha grabado en ellas sé que al usarlo para obtener una gestación, obtendréis un varón.

Sirus asintió en silencio, igualmente sorprendido e indicó otros franquitos y murmuró con evidente curiosidad:

-¿Y los demás?

Con cierta reticencia Severus terminó de informar de las restantes bendiciones de Hécate.

-Elwyn y Draco tienen cada uno un heredero varón en solitario y una pareja de niño y niña en común.

Lucius y Narcisa sonrieron radiantes y felices. Cuatro nietos, -no importaba que uno de ellos no tuviese vínculo de sangre real con ellos- era más de lo que habían esperado. Narcisa había tenido numerosos problemas para concebir de nuevo, y aunque lo habían intentado casi todo después de Draco, solo habían logrado un par de embarazos, tristemente fallidos. Elwyn apretó a Draco y le besó el platino cabello, henchido de orgullo, haciendo que el joven se sonrojase y Severus carraspeó y añadió:

-Lucius…sé de primera mano cuanto anhelabais un nuevo bebé porque os he ayudado en cuanto he podido…

Narcisa contuvo el aliento y Lucius apretó la mano de su esposa con aire alicaído. Con un suspiro ahogado Severus farfulló alzando un pequeño frasco:

-…no encuentro explicación para esto…

Mostró un frasco vacío con sus nombres y añadió:

-…la única posible…es que de hecho, se ha producido un embarazo natural, pero hasta que no pasen al menos tres semanas no existe forma de comprobarlo…

Narcisa dilató los ojos y se llevó las manos al vientre, con una expresión de total asombro y deleite, secundada por Lucius, que se acomodó rodeando protectoramente a su esposa con su brazo en su cintura. Draco sonrió encantado, y guiñó un ojo a su madre desde su refugio en el regazo de Elwyn. Siempre había deseado tener un hermanito o hermanita…Con apenas un halito de voz, Severus susurró mirando a su amado, sentado junto a sus padres:

-Hécate ha sido muy generosa…la diosa nos ha bendecido con abundancia. Cuatro niños, hijos de ambos todos, dos de ellos precisaran la aportación de un tercer progenitor, bien como madre o tercer padre, y dos niñas, solo de ambos. No sé que decir…Me siento francamente abrumado…

Harry dilató los verdes ojos con asombro y tras unos segundos de silencio de todos los presentes balbuceó entrecortadamente:

-¡Me alegro de no tener que pasar personalmente por los embarazos!

Riddle rió suavemente y añadió:

-Pero eso no te librará de atender varias veces las necesidades de una mujer embarazada. Es bueno que las nuevas generaciones prosperen, pero ¡Seis! ¡Desde luego vais a estar ocupados! Necesitareis una guardería propia…son en total… ¿once?

Severus denegó y murmuró ahogadamente:

-Trece Milord. Hay dos muestras de óvulos para Hermione, fuertemente impregnadas de vuestra magia, listas para ser fecundadas. Los niños no serán exactamente de vuestra sangre pero…

-…heredaran rasgos y características procedentes de mí…

Terminó Riddle con voz rota y ronca, mirando con intensidad los ojos castaños de Hermione y esta murmuró:

-Te lo dije, cualquier hijo mío será siempre tuyo…


	58. Chapter 58

Hola de nuevo! Lamento no poder ofrecer más ni actualizar más seguido, pero no tengo tiempo últimamente… En fin, un poco más de avance. Y para los que han preguntado, Quimera no está abandonado, tan solo a la espera de tener más tiempo…

Aires de cambio

Los animales también habían participado en su particular aquelarre, según sus instintos, y Harry encontró a su pareja de hurones aun entregados a su pasión, retozando y correteando felizmente el uno en pos del otro por entre las altas hierbas del borde de la pradera. Rezongando y protestando, Azra emergió finalmente de debajo de un grieta bajo una nudosa raiz, ante la paciente y metodica insistencia de las tres cabezas de un magnifico ejemplar de runespor, en rigurosos turnos de elocuente discurso para convencer de salir a la irritable futura madre de sus crias. Probablemente para acallar finalmente al persistente ofidio. Mientras, Nagini andaba muy ocupada persiguiendo en raudo deslizamiento a su propia pareja, un robusto ejemplar de Occamy, que aletaba y examinaba con cuidado los árboles en torno al claro, ignorando las afrentadas protestas de la masiva serpiente sobre que ella no iba a poner sus huevos en ninguna clase de nido aéreo. De ninguna manera, no señor.

Hedwig voló a posarse en su brazo en busca de mimos mientras todos estaban desayunando, acompañada de Earl que revoloteó en un amplio círculo en torno a ellos, y Harry se sorprendió al ver como su usualmente posesiva mascota llamaba suavemente al otro búho ululando. El gran búho real cerró las afiladas garras en su brazo, mirándole con sus grandes ojos fijamente, para dedicar después una penetrante mirada a su amo. Desde su hombro, Hedwig chasqueó el pico y Earl parapadeó, saltando para posarse apretadamente junto a la hembra, atusándole unas cuantas plumas del cuello. Esponjandose, y con un ululato suavísimo, Hedwig picoteó el pelo de su amo jugetonamente y emprendió el vuelo tras recibir un bizcocho. Tras una ultima mirada y una ligera inclinación de cabeza, el búho voló en pos de su compañera, atrapando en vuelo el pedazo de pan que Severus le arrojara, para perderse despúes entre las ramas.

Crookshanks ronroneaba detrás de una linda Kneazle, mientras Blizzard y Tizon ladraban y perseguían a crups hembras de su misma apariencia en medio de una algarabía de ruido. Muchas elfinas de Hogwarts, otras pertenecientes a algunos de ellos, e incluso otras que no les resultaban familiares, parloteaban animadamente sentadas en la hierba con sus compañeros masculinos, augurando un súbito incremento de la población de elfos en los meses venideros.

Pero ni siquiera todo esto ni la presencia de los otros invitados, les libró de la última y vergonzosa parte del ritual. Cuando finalmente Remus se calmó - en parte gracias a la preciosa ayuda de una veela con poderes empáticos, en parte porque la idea de que había súbitamente concebido tres hijos era más abrumadora que la de su bebé haciendo "cosas" propias de la edad adulta – y Severus recobró la compostura - no es que no le atrajese la idea de ser padre, pero ni siquiera se había permitido pensar antes en la mera posibilidad…era mucho para asimilar de una sola tacada, y tener seis hijos en camino con Harry ciertamente le había descompuesto un poco los nervios – los brujos y brujas expertos del Aquelarre se sentaron en semicírculo ante sus miembros más jóvenes o inexpertos. Sonriendo con deliciosa malicia, Riddle murmuró:

-Como parte final de vuestra iniciación y para ser considerados brujos y brujas adultos, además de participar en el Aquelarre de Hécate, hemos de instruiros en los hechizos y pociones utilizados la prevención o facilitación de los embarazos, en el acto sexual, y las medidas higienicas necesarias. Ademas de en educación sexual.

Harry se ruborizó hasta las orejas y bajó la mirada un instante, Hermione aunque puso gesto de circunstancias pronto se rehízo ante la idea de nuevos conocimientos y Draco escondió directamente la cara entre las manos, gimiendo abyectamente. Con ojos espantados cual ciervo deslumbrado, Sirius intentó levantarse murmurando entre dientes:

-Creo que yo no necesito esta charla, gracias…

Remus, aunque abochornado, le tiró de la túnica, forzándole a mantenerse sentado a su lado, y le miró con severidad, haciendo suspirar con resignación a su flamante esposo, que rezongando, se reacomodó de nuevo a su lado, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, un gesto de inconformidad e incomodidad claro en su rostro. Cuando Remus decidía canalizar su Ravenclaw interior podía volverse muy intransigente…Riddle sonrió y añadió:

-Llegará el día en que tendréis que dar esta misma información a vuestros hijos y a vuestros nietos, a nuevos Aprendices…asi que quereis estar bien preparados para ello…

Hermione prestó aun más atención si eso era posible, Remus se sentó más cómodamente, Harry se puso verde y Severus palideció un poco ante la idea de hablar de esos temas con hijos propios, aunque él estaba sentado entre los brujos adultos y capacitados. Aun recordaba lo avergonzado que se había sentido cuando Cygnus y Riddle abordaron esa parte de su educación… Sirius miró de reojo a su pareja y se estremeció visiblemente horripilado.¡Remus podía darles todas las charlas en su nombre! Su padre Orion intentó darles a él y a su hermano "la charla" yNarcisa parecía estar a punto de saltar a pellizcar las mejillas de su hijo y murmurarle naderías, recostada en el protector abrazo de su esposo, que pese a las circunstancias, parecía tan seguro e impasible como siempre. Elwyn rezongó con una risita disimulada, mientras Draco rehusaba dejar de esconderse detrás de sus manos:

-No fui capaz de mirar a mi abuela a la cara durante quince días…pero creedme, todo esto es muy, muy necesario…

Con cierta diplomacia, Narcisa tomó la palabra y murmuró comedidamente, sobreponiéndose a sus instintos más maternales que la urgían a achuchar y avergonzar por completo con sus mimos a su retoño:

-Lo mejor será empezar por lo más básico…

Y comenzó a hablarles de normas higienicas. Tras una larga y escabrosa charla, en que todos aportaron sus conocimientos y experiencia en control de natalidad, fertilidad y embarazos, dejando tácitamente a un lado el tema más peliagudo y embarazoso de la educación sexual, finalmente Riddle estuvo satisfecho y murmuró:

-Espero que todos trabajéis en el laboratorio para reconocer y aprender las recetas de las pociones, y que practiquéis los hechizos que hemos discutido, de momento con animales. Sin duda surgirán dudas y preguntas, pero estamos aquí para contestarlas. Ya avanzaremos más otro día. Y quiero que leais sobre los aspectos…prácticos, en la biblioteca de Salazar hay unos buenos tomos dedicados a ello. No creo que la biología humana haya cambiado desde entonces…

Aliviados, los más jóvenes finalmente se libraron del sonrojo y pudieron volver a reencontrarse con los restantes invitados al Aquelarre. El pequeño grupo de acromantulas se apiñaba en un rincón cerca de los árboles, muy atareadas y los jóvenes las dejaron tranquilas, observando desde lejos el raudo movimiento de sus peludas patas, hilando seda en una frenética actividad. Firence paseaba moviendo a un lado y otro la cola con una centauride cuatralba de hermoso pelaje alazan, y piel blanca salpicada de pecas con una llameante y larguísima cabellera pelirroja que la joven llevaba suelta y cubriéndole parcialmente el desnudo pecho. Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, los tres jóvenes saludaron al profesor de adivinación y este se golpeó suavemente el pecho sobre el corazón, en un gesto de saludo entre su gente. Esbozando una sonrisa, el gran centauro murmuró, deslizando una mano en la unión del lomo equino de su acompañante con su espalda humana:

-Permitidme presentaros a Amazon, mi compañera.

La joven centaúride sonrió y tendió la mano susurrando:

-Firence me ha hablado tantas veces de vosotros… me alegro de conoceros finalmente…El cielo estaba precioso anoche…Las estrellas auguran felices momentos, jóvenes brujos.

Los centaruros continuaron su paseo y los tres jóvenes se deslizaron entre los grupos de diversas criaturas que habian participado con ellos la noche anterior en una ancestral ceremonia de exaltación a la vida. Compartieron la ligera comida con todos los demas, y se sentaron escuchando historias y relatos en torno a los fuegos, durmiendo a ratos, aguardando el amanecer del dia 27 en el claro del ritual, charlando, degustando la cerveza de mantequilla, la fruta, los dulces, el pan y el vino que habían llevado. Los elfos estaban interesados en una alianza de sangre con Riddle, a través de su nieto y ofrecieron la posibilidad también a Sirius y Remus. Les intrigaba la fusión de las cualidades de la variante hereditaria de licantropía de la familia Rosier con la sangre élfica. Las veelas y hadas también deseaban fortalecer el vínculo con tan prominente familia y propusieron similares arreglos a Riddle y a los Malfoy. No se cerró nada en firme, pero se establecieron ciertas ofertas aceptables por ambas partes.

Fawkes habia trinado durante todo el día por todo el claro, llevando bocados escogidos a otro fénix de un profundo color azul y plateado, un fénix de agua, que estaba construyendo una especie de nido con algunas plumas arrancadas de ambos, mirra, incienso y bolas de resina endurecida de coníferas. Cuando la última luna llena se puso, y el sol comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte, ambos fénix ardieron en una llamarada deslumbrante, roja y azul, oro y plata, trinando vibrantemente. Al desaparecer la multicolor columna de fuego, todos pudieron ver a las aves con las alas desplegadas, el pico alzado al cielo y los cuellos entrelazados, y entre ellos, un huevo de oro y plata. El nacimiento de un nuevo fénix, algo tan raro, que no existían sobre ellos más que leyendas. Los dos fénix arquearon el cuello y trinaron suavemente, mirando a su retoño. Con un crujido como el de una placa de hielo al romperse, el huevo se abrió y un polluelo cubierto de aun húmedo plumón de color blanco y plata se abrió paso entre los restos del cascarón. Fawkes respiró sobre él, abriendo mucho el pico, y el plumón se esponjó quedando seco. El fénix azul abrió su pico ante el tenue gorgeo de la cria y esta se alimentó glotonamente en su buche. Con un gesto de ánimo y un pequeño empujoncito de un ala azul, el polluelo trepó a la espalda de Fawkes y se enterró entre su plumaje, tan solo la blanca cabecita asomando entre las plumas gualdas de su espalda.

El fénix azul cogió con su pico los dos trozos del cascarón y revoloteó para poner uno en manos de Severus y el otro en las de Harry. Dejando que dos gruesas lágimas de color ligeramente turquesa resbalasen de sus ojos, el ave las dejó caer sobre la frente del joven, sobre su cicatriz, y trinó de nuevo, aleteando. El rugoso parche de piel enrojecido se alisó, y su color se hizo tenue y apenas visible, solo un trazo de piel entre blanca y rosada.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la verde hierba, en procesión, abandonaron el lugar. La ceniza procedente de las enormes hogueras fue esparcida por la hierba, y dejaron atrás un prado lleno de alta y madura hierba, pilas de fragante heno, grano, sal y los restos de provisiones no consumidas. Los encantamientos protectores del clima perdurarían un tiempo y todos los habitantes del bosque podrían disfrutar de la jugosa hierba brotada en la luna llena, tan preciada en el duro invierno. La proxima primavera el lugar seria especialmente fructífero, bendecido y vivificado por la magia y fertilizado su suelo por las mágicas cenizas. Los animales se dispersaron, retornando al abrigo del bosque, después de borrar rigurosamente a lengüetazos las runas escritas con sangre sobre las viejas piedras y los humanos y sus invitados recorrieron los helados senderos del bosque hasta el castillo. Un aire de perturbación, una invisible inquietud flotaba entre los viejos muros y les condujo hasta el lugar de máxima actividad de la escuela. Cuando entraron por las puertas del Gran comedor, reinaba la agitación y el nerviosismo entre sus inquilinos. Visiblemente aliviada, Minerva se levantó con premura, alzándose el ruedo de la túnica y se apresuró a reunirse con Severus en lasala de profe, seguidos de los otros Jefes de Casa. Los alumnos cruzaban murmullos inquietos entre ellos, aunque tambien miraban con curiosidad el aspecto algo desaliñado de los recién casados, su familia y sus curiosos invitados. Con un gemido ahogado, llevandose una mano al pecho, Minerva le tendió a Severus un ejemplar del Profeta y el hombre lo desdobló, frunciendo el ceño.

El titular, en grandes letras sobre una foto a toda página de Bellatiz Lestrange era: "Fuga de Azkaban". Un asalto y una fuga masiva la noche del 24 al 25, explicaba en las páginas interiores el diario, con fotos de todos los presos fugados: los mortifagos encarcelados y algunos otros presos comunes, sobre todo hábiles ladrones. Una fuga muy bien planeada. En esos días festivos el número de efectivos humanos se habia reducido a casi un tercio de lo habitual: después de todo, los dementores eran la mejor guarda y defensa de la prisión. Nadie se había percatado de nada extraño hasta media mañana del 26. Solo cuando el grupo de relevo llegado a la isla la noche del 25 realizó la primera ronda física para distribuir el rancho de la mañana entre los presos, los aurores se habían encontrado con la desagradable sorpresa de varias celdas vacías y de otras muchas con sus inquilinos habituales cambiados de sitio.


	59. Chapter 59

Es cortito, lo sé, pero algo es algo. Y gracias por los RWs!

Azkaban y sus consecuencias

Sirius palideció y reprimió un escalofrío de terror, para ser rápidamente tranquilizado por abrazo de un visiblemente preocupado Remus. Destellos de horrendos recuerdos asaltaron al usualmente jovial merodeador, haciendo de su rostro una máscara de impotencia y desesperación. El respeto a la dignidad y unos mínimos derechos humanos era algo que en su mundo los reclusos perdían apenas cruzaban el umbral de Azkaban. La supervivencia en la fría y húmeda roca en medio del Atlántico no era fácil, y la muerte, una bendición comparada con las terribles condiciones de la prisión. La esperanza de vida en las celdas de máxima seguridad oscilaba entre los 5 y los 15 años, según la fortaleza mágica y mental del mago. Sirius había resistido y sobrevivido sin secuelas de importancia mucho más que la media… Azkaban era un tema muy sensible en el seno de su grupo familiar. ¿A quién le importaba que los delincuentes solo comiesen dos veces al día? ¿Que los mugrientos cubos usados como letrina apestasen con un hedor putrefacto tras varios días sin vaciarse? ¿O que no tuviesen el mísero cubo de agua fría que se les entregaba una vez a la semana tanto para beber como para su aseo? Todo eso sin tener en cuenta la presencia constante y debilitadora de los dementores…Harry odiaba con toda su alma lo que la horrenda prisión le había robado a su padre, a su compañero y por extensión a él; privándole de la posibilidad de una infancia llena de afecto, arrojándole en las "amantes manos" de sus tíos. En general, tanto él como Hermione estaban en contra de la absurda parcialidad e injusticia del sistema judicial mágico. Tenían a su disposición medios para determinar fehacientemente la culpabilidad de un acusado, pero no los usaban más que en ciertos casos…Tristemente, la justicia muggle era más renuente a condenar a un inocente…

La fuga había sido perfectamente planeada. Tal vez, incluso teniendo en cuenta que durante esos días ellos iban a estar ocupados con la boda privada entre Sirius y Remus…la fecha y la ceremonia de firma habían sido públicas después de todo. Azkaban casi abandonado, muy poco personal, de baja cualificación y altamente desmotivado… Con el Ministerio virtualmente cerrado por las festividades y la mayoría de Aurores disfrutando de permiso, solicitar nuevos efectivos había sido casi imposible y comenzar un minucioso registro de la cárcel y de la isla, recuento e identificación de sus presos, en busca de los fugados antes de declararles oficialmente evadidos les había llevado casi todo el resto del día. Fudge no había tenido más remedio que informar a última hora de la tarde de una posible evasión, y la escueta noticia había ocupado la edición especial vespertina del Profeta. Ahora, con el recuento finalizado, el Profeta dedicaba una edición especial al suceso, con una ficha personal de cada prófugo.

Los Aurores que habían prestado servicio en el turno de la noche del 24 y día 25 –un reducidísimo grupo compuesto mayoritariamente por jóvenes recién salidos de la academia, con algún que otro veterano retirado del servicio de calle por lesiones- fueron drogados para hacerles fácilmente sugestionables, imperiusados y sometidos a una rigurosa desmemorización. Solo de algunos fragmentos de recuerdos obtenidos de algunos presos aun lúcidos, se dedujo lo sucedido. Los propios Aurores habían liberado a los fugados y alterado a capricho su ubicación dentro de la prisión, retornando después a sus salas de descanso a disfrutar sin más preocupaciones del menú especial navideño. Perfectamente limpio e intachablemente organizado, evidentemente desde dentro o con colaboración de alguien con acceso a Azkaban. Severus tendió el periódico a Riddle y este estudió el titular con el ceño fruncido.

Elwyn nunca había estado realmente marcado, no con la Marca Tenebrosa, aunque si conectado con Riddle. Lucius y Severus habían sido liberados de la falsa marca visible tan pronto como Riddle estuvo suficientemente recuperado y el papel de Severus como espía dejó de tener relevancia. Eran familia, y era su lazo de lealtad familiar lo que les conectaba. Amor, honor y lealtad sus ataduras. Sus marcas cambiaron de forma y color, cada una representando su variación personal del escudo familiar, su particular emblema. Los mortífagos de bajo nivel que tras el resurgimiento de Voldemort habían demostrado ser capaces de ser reconducidos a la verdadera senda de Thomas Marvolo Riddle, habían sido poco a poco liberados de la Marca Tenebrosa, a cambio de jurar lealtad, obediencia y respeto a Lord Ryan y sus herederos. Una férrea promesa inquebrantable de silencio aseguraba el secreto de su nueva identidad. Tan solo pensar en delatarles les despojaría temporalmente de la mayor parte de su magia, y por si eso no era suficiente…la muerte era la inmediata recompensa de los traidores, implícita en su juramento. En ese grupo se encontraban los Nott, Crabe, Goyle… Los que eran meros simpatizantes de las ideas tradicionales, como los Bulstrode y los Flint, fueron atraídos hacia la nueva facción más moderada, que poco a poco, aglutinó en torno a la prominente figura pública de Lucius Malfoy, a la práctica totalidad de antiguas familias purasangre y tradicionalistas, e incluso algunas un tanto más moderadas en sus opiniones y con miembros de orígenes menos puros. La pureza de sangre dejó de tener relevancia en los selectos círculos sociales, sustituidos por el respeto y observancia de su ancestral cultura y tradiciones. El nuevo Wizengamot no excluía de sus filas más que a los que albergaban prejuicios, fuese cual fuese su orientación política. En el amplio sentido de La Ley, incluso los derechos de los muggles habían de ser respetados, aunque no formasen parte del Consejo de Consejos, como seres inteligentes, capaces de discernimiento sobre la moralidad y equidad de su propia conducta y la de otros, capaces de engendrar magos. El Consejo de Hécate había dictaminado que aunque débil e inaccesible, la magia también estaba presente en algunos de ellos, como en un squib. ¡Y que los magos "tradicionales" habían de ser menos hipócritas y dejar de engendrar bastardos con los muggles! O de desheredar y enviar a sus miembros más débiles - los squib - al mundo muggle, borrando todo rastro de su pertenencia a las familias. El público comenzaba a clamar por la destitución de Fudge, mientras este se aferraba a su pequeña parcela de poder como una lapa. O una pegajosa y húmeda sanguijuela. Y esto podía suponer la puntilla a su carrera política. La definitiva y última estocada.

Pero también había un pequeño grupo insalvable, obcecados en la destrucción de todo lo que era diferente, más interesados en las torturas que en preservar de la desaparición su antigua cultura. Aunque raros, también existían entre los magos individuos antisociales, psicópatas, o sádicos, como Macnair o Bellatrix, los Lestrange o los Carrow… Irredimibles e incapaces de cambiar. Y otros, que sin llegar a esos extremos, para los que las acciones radicales y violentas eran el único medio de lucha contra el sistema actualmente establecido, bien por afán de venganza personal o porque realmente eran incapaces de entender otra vía. Dolohv, Mulcaba, Traversa, Jugasen…Una posible alternativa hubiera sido simplemente…hacerlos desaparecer de la ecuación. Pero eso hubiese alienado a los restantes miembros de la familia, especialmente a los jóvenes, que mayormente, eran inocentes y no responsables de los actos de sus mayores. Y Harry no estaba en modo alguno a favor de un gratuito derramamiento de sangre…Esos pocos individuos insalvables habían estado recibiendo esporádicas y breves visitas de Colagusano, solicitando pociones curativas, ingredientes, anunciando el progresivo deterioro de su amo…mientras la marca de sus brazos se hacía más y más tenue cada día, hasta casi desaparecer. Voldemort iba a esfumarse de la escena política, de una u otra forma y Riddle había escogido desvanecerse, evaporarse sin dejar rastro, sin pena ni gloria.

El único inconveniente, que debilitada hasta ese extremo la marca tenebrosa que una vez los ligara a él, Riddle ya no poseía control real alguno sobre sus exmortífagos. No a menos que volviera a reconstruir los vínculos que había pasado meses desmantelando gradualmente. Ellos ya no podían alcanzarle usando la marca como foco para llegar a él, pero a la inversa, su paradero y actividades le era desconocido. Y en estos instantes, eso era un gran problema.

Minerva balbuceó, visiblemente nerviosa:

-Suspendí los permisos de visita a Hogsmeade en cuanto llegaron las primeras noticias del 26 por la tarde, pero me quedaría más tranquila si el Ministerio enviase una patrulla de Aurores…

Severus rezongó con desdén y masculló alzando una negra ceja:

-Pues discrepo de tu opinión, Minerva. Si un grupo de esos idiotas vestidos de escarlata han dejado escapar de una prisión de alta seguridad a los criminales más peligrosos de nuestra sociedad, permíteme que dude de su eficacia vigilando un recinto tan extenso y abierto como este. Sin entrar en la cuestión de que esto ha sido evidentemente un trabajo interno y por lo tanto plantea dudas sobre ciertas lealtades…

Riddle arrugó el periódico entre sus manos y lo tendió a los demás, cuadrando los hombros con decisión mientras Minerva parecía haberse tragado de repente un limón muy muy amargo:

-Como representante de la Junta de Gobierno de esta institución, y dadas las…circunstancias de la fuga, tampoco confió en los Aurores para custodiar la escuela. Hay demasiados interrogantes y dudas en todo esto.

Minerva boqueó sin palabras, frunció el ceño y pareció dudar un instante pero acabó asintiendo y Severus se giró a toda la plantilla docente que había permanecido en la escuela durante las vacaciones de las fiestas navideñas:

-Necesito una lista con los nombres y direcciones de los alumnos que se han ausentado por Navidad. Con indicación de nº y nombre de los hermanos y padres, origen mágico o muggles o hijos de matrimonios mixtos. Y otra similar con el resto de alumnos de origen muggle o mixto. Minerva, por favor, encárgate de ello.

Con un leve giro, Severus miró fijamente a Flitwick y continuó:

-Necesito trasladores, capaces de lleva personas, programados para el Gran Comedor. Unos…10 de momento, hechos de cuerdas o cordones largos a ser posible.

Firence pateó el suelo y gruñó:

-Iré a prevenir a los míos. Hogsmeade y la estación también deben ser protegidos… Si el pueblo cae…Aragog puede ayudarnos a crear un perímetro de defensa…

Uno de los altos elfos se adelantó y murmuró:

-Estoy seguro de que mi pueblo puede prescindir de unos cuantos arqueros…

Una veela rubia y lánguida susurró:

-Y mi gente puede enviar a un grupo de los mejores luchadores…

Un par de hadas se miraron y una de ellas inclinó levemente la cabeza y murmuró:

-Nosotras también ayudaremos…estos bosques son un buen hogar…

Jasón inclinó secamente la cabeza ante un gesto de Riddle y el vampiro de ojos azules asintió. Unos cuantos vampiros leales tampoco estarían de más…Con un carraspeo, el duende que ofició la firma del contrato matrimonial gruñó enseñando los puntiagudos dientes:

-Nosotros cerraremos el acceso a las cuentas de los fugados, y ofrecemos armas y armaduras para los combatientes que lo deseen.

Los reunidos se dispersaron, y los profesores se dedicaron a reforzar e inspeccionar la seguridad de la escuela, revisando defensas y protecciones. Remus y Sirius se encargaron de los pasajes secretos, usando el Mapa del Merodeador, clausurando las entradas e instalando contraseñas de acceso en todos ellos. Riddle se encerró en las cámaras de las mazmorras, preparándose para crear en torno a la escuela y el pueblo una barrera que impediría el acceso de cualquiera con la marca tenebrosa, sumándola a la que impedía el de Dumbledore, Dolores, Flinch, Ron y Jenny Weasley y todos los alumnos expulsados por sus actividades en la Brigada Inquisitorial. Para estar seguros, y dado el estado de desmantelamiento de su propia marca, Riddle añadió a todos y cada uno de los mortífagos fugados, los que no habían podido ser atraídos al nuevo régimen, y todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix aun leales a Dumbledore de los que tenía noticias. Era un trabajo en exceso exhaustivo, pero mejor prevenir que curar…Lucius y Elwyn bajaron bastante más tarde a las cocinas, y reunieron a todos los elfos domésticos, alertándoles del peligro y de la necesidad de proteger aun más a la escuela y sus alumnos de extraños y personal no autorizado. Con las listas requeridas anteriormente, llamaron a los elfos responsables de los alumnos nacidos muggles y les ordenaron ir en busca de los mismos. Con estrictas ordenes. Aparecerse sin ser vistos, evaluar si había peligro en las inmediaciones, y regresar a Hogwarts con el alumno y la familia al completo, padres e hijos usando los trasladores. Aturdiendo a los adultos y demás miembros de la familia. La estadística decía que si una pareja muggle tenía un hijo mágico, las probabilidades de que los demás hermanos también lo fuesen eran entre el 50 y el 75%. Y que si había dos, la probabilidad de que un tercer o cuarto hermano o hermana fuesen mágicos ascendía al 95%...

Entre los alumnos de ascendencia mágica, todos aquellos que no tenían relación familiar directa con los fugados, recibirían igualmente la visita de un elfo, llevándoles una carta con orden expresa de regresar a la Escuela, usando la red Flu hasta la estación del Expreso de Hogwarts y desde ahí en los habituales carruajes, e invitando a sus padres y hermanos a acompañarles. Deán, Finningan y otros entraban en ese grupo de origen mixto…Hogwarts sería una vez más un santuario para los jóvenes en un momento de necesidad… Para los que tenían mortífagos entre sus familiares más o menos directos… el elfo debía aparecerse solo ante el alumno, después de verificar estaba solo y ofrecerle la posibilidad de regresar de inmediato a la escuela, incluso llevando consigo a sus hermanos y hermanas menores si aun no eran alumnos. No podían dejar a niños indefensos a la merced de los mortífagos. Los hermanos Lestrange y Bellatrix, Rookwood, Dolohv, Macnair, Avery, Yaxley y otros…muchas de las familias radicales no tenían hijos o habían optado por enviar a sus hijos a Drumstrang, pero tenían sobrinos, primos, nietos u otros parientes entre los alumnos…. Los adultos habrían de decidir por sí mismos…Hogwarts estaría abierta para todos aquellos que lo deseasen…

Poco a poco, un pequeño grupo de niños y sus padres muggles desvanecidos, se apiñaba en la enfermería. Poppy trabajaba sin descanso, realizando determinaciones primarias de consanguineidad, para dilucidar a quienes debía someter a pruebas de paternidad o incluso genealógicas. Después de la revelación de la autentica ascendencia de Harry, Severus terminó de preparar igualmente las pociones necesarias, para trazar por completo su genealogía y en su momento, también se emplearon con Hermione. Ahora, era acuciante conocer si los niños o sus padres tenían vínculos con familias mágicas, a fin de protegerles mejor. Para algunos chicos solo su madre era su madre, y otros eran por completo ajenos a ambos progenitores. Finalmente, se determinó la verdadera ascendencia de todos, con el resultado de que casi la mitad estaba emparentado con alguna familia del mundo mágico. Los padres que realmente no eran padres…fueron rigurosa y totalmente desmemorizados, implantando falsas memorias, haciéndoles creer que sus hijos habían muerto en alguna clase de accidente escolar durante las vacaciones y que nunca se pudo recuperar el cuerpo. Incluso en algunos que no tenían más hijos, dándoles un "empujoncito" y el deseo de tener un nuevo hijo… Severus había usado pociones para darles un nuevo bebé de inmediato. Era duro para los niños y para los adultos, pero no podían asumir el riesgo.

Los restantes adultos sin relación anterior en el mundo mágico, según el nuevo criterio del Consejo de Consejos, como padres de un mago, pasaban a ser técnicamente catalogados como squibs. Y por lo tanto miembros del mundo mágico, aunque sujetos a numerosas regulaciones. Riddle comenzó a preparar su traslado a nuevas localizaciones, nuevas identidades muggles, dispersándolos por Canadá, La India y Australia. Serian un blanco fácil si permanecían en el mundo muggle… Los estudiantes "muggles" con lazos familiares en el mundo mágico planteaban otra serie de problemas. Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletcher, los hermanos Creevery…Algunas familias no les aceptarían en su seno jamás, pero otras…había posibilidades alentadoras. Sobre todo si no se planteaban disputas hereditarias o sobre las propiedades…Si cada joven se presentaba bien respaldado económicamente, y con una excelente educación… las cosas debían ser relativamente fáciles, sobre todo para las chicas.

El escaso resto de las vacaciones fue dedicado a poner a salvo a los padres "squib" de los alumnos, y a validar discreta y calladamente ante Gringotts las verdaderas ascendencias y genealogías. Nadie iba a discutir que eran quienes decían ser, y llegado el momento, habrían de ser tenido en cuenta en la herencia familiar. El miedo permeaba la sociedad mágica, aterrada ante la liberación de tan temidos criminales. Hogsmeade se convirtió junto con la escuela de Hogwarts en el lugar más fortificado de Inglaterra. Protecciones mágicas, patrullas de magos y diversas criaturas, restricciones en la red Flu, barreras anti-aparición…Todo para mantener fuera de sus límites a los malos.


	60. Chapter 60

Estoy de vuelta! Lamento la tardanza, pero ahora tengo poco tiempo. Y estoy un poco atascada con la trama. Pero espero que os guste.¡ Y dejadme RW!

BAJO LA ATENTA MIRADA DE UN PADRE

Cuando el bullicio y los nervios de todas las novedades dieron paso nuevamente a una actividad más calmada, con el regreso a las clases habituales y la progresiva desaparición de casi todos los padres "squib", surgieron nuevos problemas. Tanto Harry como Hermione habían estado dedicando gran parte de su tiempo a ayudar a integrarse a los adultos y a sus hijos pequeños. Los niños, con independencia de su estatus, y tras mucho debate, habían acabado en el flamante orfanato de Hogsmeade, al cuidado de magos y criaturas leales…y a un tiro de piedra de Hogwarts. Draco también participó, por supuesto, pero la educación inicial muggle de los otros dos Aprendices hacia que entendieran mucho mejor por lo que estaban pasando los recién llegados. Un par de parejas no había sobrevivido a las noticias, y las demandas de divorcio estaban firmadas y en marcha legalmente. Descubrir que sus hijos no eran realmente suyos y todo lo demás había sido demasiado para el ego masculino de un par de hombres. Que se habían ganado una desmemorización exhaustiva, además de firmar en las condiciones de divorcio la renuncia a todo derecho de visita y la concesión a nombre de los niños de generosas compensaciones monetarias. La madre de Colín y Dennis Creevey, Marie, había solicitado quedarse en el orfanato, y dado que era profesora de primaria y su había roto con ella y los niños poco después de que Denis recibiera su carta, era ahora la flamante profesora de Estudios Muggles del orfanato de Hogsmeade.

El retorno a la rutina tras el fin de las vacaciones supuso el retorno a las habituales actividades de todos, y entre ellas, la atención y dedicación de los Aprendices a sus Maestros y viceversa. Y el primer fin de semana, la primera vez que Remus sorprendió a Harry saliendo del dormitorio de Severus, se enojó tanto que sin mediar palabra lo cogió del cogote y lo llevó gruñendo hasta su propio cuarto, entre entrecortadas, fútiles y cada vez más exasperadas protestas del muchacho. Sirius salió del vestidor al oír la conmoción, terminando de ponerse un batín sobre el pijama. Remus estaba furioso, los ojos completamente dorados, y gruñó roncamente, cerrando la puerta de un sonoro portazo y soltando finalmente a Harry. Indignado y frotándose el dolorido cuello, el joven se revolvió y preguntó con brusquedad, visiblemente sorprendido y enojado:

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa papá?

Sirius se acercó con cuidado a Harry, y tras una ligera duda, apartó su largo pelo. En su cuello comenzaban a formarse rojas marcas, huellas del férreo agarre de Remus. Con cierta vacilación, Sirius murmuró:

-Yo también quisiera saber porque le has hecho daño a nuestro hijo, Remus…

Remus se tensó un poco, pero replicó mirando enojado al joven:

-¡Estaba en el dormitorio de Severus!

Harry iba a replicar algo, y Sirius alzó las cejas en muda pregunta, cuando unos nudillos repiquetearon en la puerta:

-¿Harry? ¿Estas bien?

La preocupada voz de Severus se filtró a través de la puerta, y resoplando de indignación, Harry se encaminó hacia ella y la abrió, sin dar lugar a que ninguno de sus padres pudiera protestar.

-Si, estoy bien.

El tono del joven era seco, y sus hombros estaban rígidos, pero sus ojos se dulcificaron suavemente al cruzar la mirada con su Maestro… y flamante esposo. Los agudos ojos oscuros descubrieron las rojas huellas de los dedos de Remus, y los pálidos labios se tensaron levemente, pero el hombre decidió no hacer ningún comentario sobre ello. La situación era tensa, muy tensa, y Remus parecía…erizarse con su mera presencia… Con un leve carraspeó, mirando a unos y otros, Sirius murmuró:

-Harry, vete a tu cuarto por favor.

El joven miró a Severus y después a Remus, y dudó durante unos instantes. Un leve gruñido comenzó a reverberar en el fondo de la garganta de Remus y Severus susurró con suavidad pero decisión:

-Obedece a tus padres, Harry.

Cruzando una intensa mirada con Severus, Harry pareció relajarse un poco y exhaló un levísimo suspiro de frustración. Mascullando un casi inaudible "está bien", el joven volvió la mirada a sus padres y murmuró con resignación sus buenas noches, pero prescindiendo de su habitual beso y abrazo. No estaba de humor para eso, precisamente. Solo recibió respuesta de Sirius, ya que Remus estaba demasiado ocupado intentando hacer volar en pedazos con la mirada a Severus…En un último gesto de desafío, Harry besó levemente la mejilla de Severus y desapareció rodeado de un manto de indignado silencio, seguido del último gruñido de Remus. Cuando el portal de acceso al dormitorio de los chicos se cerró, el licántropo gruñó exasperado, avanzando un paso con los puños cerrados hacia el actual Director de la escuela que aun estaba plantado en el umbral de su dormitorio:

-¡No vuelvas a tocarlo!

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Severus murmuró apagadamente:

-Creo que ha sido al contrario, Remus…

Sirius se interpuso entre ambos, y musitó calmadamente:

-Remus, por favor…no creo que este sea el mejor momento para esto ¿Podemos hablar primero?

Aun enojado, el licántropo se volvió de espaldas, y Sirius miró por encima del hombro a su… ¿yerno? Reprimió un temblor e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Severus no se hizo de rogar, asintió y dejó a solas a la pareja, cerrando suavemente la puerta. Esperaba que la situación se normalizase pronto, porque las tensiones en el seno de la familia no eran buenas, especialmente ahora.

Tras la puerta cerrada, los dos últimos Merodeadores tuvieron una acalorada conversación, casi un monólogo por parte de Remus, donde este expuso sus angustias y miedos respecto a Harry. Las sensaciones no eran tan intensas con Hermione, quizás porque era mayor y muy juiciosa, quizás porque había tenido más tiempo para asimilar la situación. Le asustaba que Severus se aprovechase de su hijo, y que este se lanzase sin pensarlo a los brazos de Severus, ya que para él era aun un niño y no estaba preparado… Además, estaba la espinosa cuestión de las visitas del hombre a ciertos cuartos de la parte trasera del Cabeza de Cerdo y las dudas que eso planteaba sobre su verdadera inclinación sexual. Sirius suspiró, abrazado al costado del licántropo, los dos recostados sobre su amplia cama, ignoró las dudas de su esposo sobre Severus y murmuró con suavidad:

-Luny…Harry tiene dieciséis años, está por encima de la edad del consentimiento legal del Reino Unido muggle…

-¿Y no podemos mudarnos a Irlanda? ¿O a Estados Unidos?

Sirius rió suavemente ante el tono demandante y denegó, acomodando mejor la cabeza de su esposo en su regazo, hundiendo sus dedos en la masa de cabello castaño, deslizando las puntas de los dedos por el cuero cabelludo, masajeando y disolviendo tensiones.

-Me temo que no.

Remus suspiró, se removió y masculló con cierta frustración, entrecerrando los ojos bajo las caricias:

-Bueno, era una posibilidad…

-Absurda e inútil. En el mundo mágico la edad legal es de 15 años. Además…están casados, Remy.

Abriendo los ojos dorados salpicados de azul, y mirando con aspecto tenso a su esposo, Remus dejó ir una nueva y vehemente protesta, y aunque su voz no se alzo demasiado, estaba llena de emoción:

-Nadie debería encontrarse repentinamente casado a los dieciséis años, Siri. No es justo. Entró en ese claro siendo un niño, sin ni siquiera un novio o una pareja informal, ¡Y de repente, zas! ¡Un esposo y seis hijos!

Libre de la influencia calmante y relajante, liberadora de las pociones, alimentos y bebidas utilizadas en el Aquelarre, Remus había tenido tiempo para dejar que sus inseguridades y miedos creciesen. Todavía no acababa de entender por completo lo que había sucedido. El animago de ojos zafiro acarició un poco más a su esposo, y tras un rato murmuró:

-No habría sucedido nada ni estarían casados si no se amasen sinceramente, así que no veo cual es el problema.

-¿Y si cambian de idea? El asunto con Krum fue todo un fiasco…para Harry desengaño…

-¿Cómo van a hacerlo? Es imposible, Remus, la Madre no los hubiera unido y bendecido si su amor no fuese sincero y verdadero, capaz de perdurar toda la vida. Ella solo nos ha juzgado merecedores de su regalo, están…estamos unidos para toda la eternidad, en esta vida y en las venideras…

Los ojos de zafiro relucían con sinceridad y Remus guardó silencio un buen rato. Finalmente se giró, colocándose boca abajo entre las piernas de Sirius para mirarle mejor a la cara y murmuró con una vocecilla tímida e insegura, impropia de él:

-No estoy cómodo con la idea de Harry y Severus…

-¿Teniendo sexo?

Remus asintió visiblemente incomodo y Sirius murmuró reanudando las caricias al cabello castaño:

-No creo que eso vaya a suceder de inmediato…Severus es demasiado honorable y respetuoso…y Harry puede estar locamente enamorado, pero aun necesita tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ha pasado. Tenemos a nuestro favor dos cosas: los deseos de complacernos de Harry y el sentido del honor de Severus. Harry es completamente adulto legalmente ahora, independiente de nosotros y solo debe responder ante su esposo, Severus. No puedes tensar demasiado la correa, Remus, porque realmente, Harry ya no nos debe obediencia. Si lo fuerzas mucho, se revolverá contra nosotros. Pero si le dejas cierta libertad, es más que probable que Harry se someta de buen grado a ciertas restricciones razonables…

Remus guardó silencio, la mejilla descansando contra un muslo de Sirius, su mano en el otro y este murmuró suavemente con ciertos remordimientos centelleando tras los zafiros de sus ojos:

-Recuerda, Remy, que yo me rebelé contra los deseos de mi padre…e hice cosas estúpidas e impulsivas solo por ir en contra de él…

Remus se tensó imperceptiblemente, y una oleada de celos y posesividad le recorrieron. Había sido un infierno ver a Sirius flirtear y saltar de cama en cama, en batane desafío de las tradiciones y creándose una terrible fama de playboy, mientras ambos continuaban negando la atracción existente entre ellos. Hasta que Remus cumplió 16 años y el lobo en el demandó que sedujese a su casquivana pareja. Sexto había sido un curso intenso, con unas vacaciones de verano realmente memorables… Mientras acariciaba lentamente la pierna de Sirius, Remus susurró:

-¿Casados para siempre?

Sirius asintió, su rostro iluminandose y Remus esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme…a ser un hombre formalmente casado…

Y el castaño tiró con insistencia del elástico del pijama de Sirius, haciendo que los ojos de este relucieran con vigoroso interés. ¡Oh si! Definitivamente si.

HP&SS

El desayuno del sábado fue ciertamente…bizarro y repleto de sorpresas. Más calmado, relajado por la renovación de la intimidad entre él y Sirius - El Aquelarre y su ritual les habían dejado a todos….mmh nulificados en el ámbito sexual. Después de todo, sus cuerpos necesitaban un cierto tiempo para retornar a la normalidad tras la explosiva intensidad de esa noche - Remus despertó de mucho mejor humor entre los amantes brazos de Sirius, que aun tenía el aspecto satisfecho de que había reencontrado muy entusiásticamente los placeres del sexo. Cuando consiguieron salir de la cama, y después de la ducha, se encaminaron a las habitaciones de los Malfoy, para tener el habitual desayuno y reunión informal de los sábados. Lord Ryan estaba sentado en un sillón ojeando el Profeta, y los Malfoy tomaban una taza de té. Severus se les unió antes de que ninguno de los Merodeadores tuviese tiempo de sentarse y se disculpó por la tardanza. La escuela demandaba atención continuamente. Riddle cerró el periódico y se sentó a la mesa murmurando:

-Tonterías Severus. Es sábado, relájate un poco.

Los elfos sirvieron el desayuno y tras unos instantes, viendo que todos comenzaban, Remus preguntó:

-¿No esperamos a Elwyn?

Narcisa dejó su té, y con una tersa sonrisa murmuró:

-No creo que le veamos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Después de todo, no creo que piense dejar a Draco solo…no después de haber pedido permiso para dormir en la misma cama…

Remus se atragantó con su café, y tras un acceso de tos, unas palmaditas y una mirada de Sirius, el castaño dejó de boquear y farfulló con cara de asombro:

-¿Habéis dejado que…?

-Están mágicamente vinculados, más que casados, Remus. Y el contrato de matrimonio legal se firmará en pocos días, en cuanto se termine la revisión. No podemos prohibirles nada.

La tersa voz de Lucius hizo que Remus se girase hacia él y el rubio aristócrata continuó donde su esposa lo había dejado:

-Elwyn ha accedido a esperar para consumar por completo su unión, principalmente porque Draco no está preparado por completo para ello aun, y prolongar una especie de cortejo, pero sin restricciones. Por lo demás, no puedo legalmente interferir en su relación. Solo puedo aconsejar a mi hijo lo que creo que es mejor para él, y esperar que acepte mis palabras.

Remus miró a Sirius y este pareció decirle "Te lo dije" con los ojos y el castaño suspiró pesadamente. Sentados ante él estaban los esposos de sus dos hijos, de sus cachorros…Al menos con Riddle había tenido algo de tiempo para asimilarlo…Y su educación le hacía ser muy conservador y clásico. Con un carraspeo, Lucius abrió una gruesa capeta clasificadora de acordeón que había sacado de alguna parte y comenzó a rebuscar entre los múltiples compartimentos. Con una floritura, sacó un grueso legajo de pergamino, lo copió dos veces a golpe de varita y tendió uno a Lord Tyrone Michel Ryan y otro a Lord Severus Snape Prince.

-Si me lo permitís…contrato de matrimonio amistoso Malfoy estándar. Todas las clausulas particulares alguna vez usadas por la familia y las familias que han emparentado con nosotros y las que son necesarias legalmente están recogidas aquí. Solo hay que rellenar los nombres de los contrayentes en el primer pliego y seleccionar a punta de varita las condiciones que se deseen de cada grupo. Las obligatorias legalmente son las primeras, y si en algún aspecto, no encontráis una clausula a vuestro gusto, podéis redactarla, aunque habrá que asegurarse de que es válida legalmente enviándola a revisión del bufete de abogados.

Con cara de ligero asombro, Remus murmuró mirando al grueso fajo, a la repleta carpeta y a la socarrona expresión del rubio:

-¿Contrato de matrimonio estándar? ¿Qué demonios llevas ahí Lucius?

Con una sonrisa Lucius murmuró:

-Un Malfoy está siempre preparado. No se sabe cuándo puede hacerte falta un contrato de matrimonio concertado, de trabajo, de compra, de venta, arrendamiento, de maternidad subrogada, de reconocimiento de deuda…

Remus dilató los ojos, recordando que en un futuro próximo ellos iban a necesitar al menos al menos los de maternidad subrogada y se pasó la mano por la cara con un gesto de frustración. Sirius se había encargado del papeleo de su matrimonio, y cuando los ojos de ambos conectaron, el licántropo supo que Lucius había ofrecido su ayuda de igual manera antes. Y el resultado final era bueno. Severus tomó los papeles, y los guardó en su túnica y Ryan ojeó por encima el documento y murmuró:

-Tenía un borrador prácticamente casi listo, pero lo revisaré de nuevo. No creo que tarde más de un par de días, en poder presentar un documento y comenzar la revisión y aprobación del mismo, Remus. ¿Severus?

Carraspeando, el Maestro de Pociones susurró suavemente:

-No creo que pueda tener algo listo en tan poco tiempo, Milord.

Frunciendo el ceño, Ryan añadió con decisión:

-Una semana Severus. Al menos un borrador preliminar. Sin escusas.

Tomando un sorbo de té, Ryan fue contemplado por un boquiabierto Remus, mientras Severus asentía en silencio, levemente ruborizado. Cuando dejó la taza en la mesa y tras un bocado a su tostada, aun bajo la mirada de Remus, Ryan añadió:

-Y un anillo Severus. Quiero ver un anillo en la mano de Harry. Mi nieto estará legalmente casado en breve, pero esa no es excusa para privarle de un anillo de compromiso.

Narcisa ocultó una risa detrás de su mano, y Lucius pareció encontrar repentinamente interesantes los bordados de la servilleta. Sirius cruzó la mirada con Severus y este pareció palidecer. Con aire satisfecho, el actual Lord Black murmuró:

-Y Severus, dale tiempo para…ir a su propio ritmo, no le presiones. No le hagas sentirse obligado. Después de todo, Harry no va a ir a ningún lado…

Remus dedicó una mirada admonitoria a Severus y sonrió orgulloso de su esposo. Riddle era mucho más intimidante que cualquiera de ellos dos, pero Sirius era un buen padre, un padre igualmente preocupado y mucho más sereno, tomó su taza de té.


	61. Chapter 61

Espero que os guste! He cambiado mi cuenta de correo, me estaba dando problemas y no me llegaban los avisos ni nada… ahora estoy en yankeegomera (Que original soy, verdad?)

HARRY DICE NO

Durante la infinitamente larga semana posterior, Harry sufrió numerosos ataques de nervios y crisis de inseguridad. Sus padres la habían informado de que esperaban el primer borrador del contrato matrimonial, y que mientras tanto, Bells sería su chaperona, ya que consideraban que estaban en una situación de compromiso de hecho, hasta la boda formal. Harry se sometió más o menos dócilmente a las exigencias de decoro de Remus, dividido entre la necesidad de estar físicamente cerca de Severus y una aprensión más que fundada sobre la consumación física de la relación. Recordaba vívidamente su primera vez, algo que no le ocasionó más que dolor y ansiedad. Remus había reaccionado exageradamente cuando le encontró saliendo del dormitorio; no había hecho nada más que lo que siempre hacía, preparar el lecho y recoger las ropas de su Maestro, - sonrojado como un tomate eso si – y en un gesto de valentía, darle un suave beso de buenas noches en los labios; antes de huir en retirada estratégica hacia su propio cuarto.

Asi que en cierto modo, Harry agradeció la presencia de Bells, - siempre tejiendo con verdadero frenesí en algún rincón – y trató de adaptarse a la nueva situación. Severus era más cuidadoso que nunca, celoso de vigilar no poner a Harry en una situación incomoda en los excasos momentos en que estaban a solas. Ni siquiera le besaba si él no tomaba la iniciativa y no dejaba que el beso diese paso a nada más. No es que le hubiera dicho nada concreto, pero ¿Y si Severus no quería esperar? De seguro que el hombre tenia sus…necesidades. En un par de ocasiones, Harry hubiera jurado que los hechizos táctiles de discrección de la ropa fallaban…pero el contacto se rompía de inmediato. Asi que lleno de emociones contradictorias, Harry aguardaba nervioso hasta el extremo, sentado en el salón que la Habitación del Requerimiento había creado para la ocasión: una gran chimenea, unos sillones cerca de esta y una silla solitaria frente a ellos, al otro lado de la mesa de té. Estaban todos sentados, vestidos elegantemente, pedientes de la llegada del último de ellos. En el sofá central, estaba Harry, sentado a la derecha de su padre, con Remus flanqueando a Sirius por el otro lado. Hermione se sentaba con Ryan, debidamente separados, aunque unidos por las manos, en otro sofá a la izquierda. Los Malfoy se sentaban en otro a la derecha, y a la derecha de ellos, Elwyn y Draco, también muy correctos. La puerta se abrió y Dobby anunció con voz excitada:

-Lord Prince solicita audiencia.

Sirius asintió y el elfo condujo al hombre hasta la silla, sirvió te para todos y desapareció. El hombre estaba más palido de lo usual, vestido en ropas formales con el escudo de su familia bien prominente en su pecho, asi como el sello familiar en su mano. Tras un silencio, después de una rapida mirada a todos, Severus se dirigió a Sirius, mirándole directamente a los ojos y comenzó a hablar:

-Quisiera solicitar en matrimonio la mano de Harrison James Sirius Black – Potter, Lord Potter, Heredero de la casa Black y Heredero de Slytherin.

Sirius se volvió ligeramente hacia su hijo y este contestó muy adecuadamente, sonrojado y con apenas un hilo de voz:

-Lord Prince me honra con su elección. Aceptaré si esa es vuestra decisión, padre.

La respuesta era la esperada para un mago de buena familia en semejantes circunstancias, desapasionada y formal.

-¿La oferta matrimonial?

Severus sacó de su pecho una carpeta y la depositó sobre la mesa en respuesta la solicitud de Sirius. Igualmente, dejó sobre esta un estuche de terciopleo negro, cerrado, que atrajo la atención de Harry como un iman. Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Ryan, Elwyn y Severus se movieron a una mesa cercana y examinaron el documento durante un largo rato, mientras los tres jóvenes se apoderaban del sofá central y miraban fijamente el estuche.

-Debe ser alguna vieja joya familiar, porque el terciopelo es antiguo y no tiene el sello de ninguna joyería…

Murmuró Draco acariciando su anillo de platino con una preciosa aguamarina de los más finos yacimientos de los Urales, rodeada de pequeños diamantes. Una joya realizada exprofeso para él. Hermione le dio un leve codazo al rubio y este murmuró con tono ciertamente contrito:

-Pero eso significa que esa pieza tiene historia, que representa algo para él…

Harry no dijo nada, y dio un rápido vistazo a la banda de oro con una flor, un diamante rojo púrpura de forma octogonal por corazón, con diamantes blancos en torno como pétalos. (Los diamantes rojos son los más raros de todos. Ese diamante existe, se conoce como Red Graff y en 2007 el joyero Lawrence Graff pagó por el anillo descrito 2,66 millones de dólares. Su origen es desconocido, aunque pudiera proceder de Australia ) Hasta Narcisa y Draco habían estado admirando el rarísimo anillo, haciendo aspavientos sobre su belleza y exclusividad. Hermione podía lucirlo libremente ahora, después de haberlo llevado en una cadenita en torno al cuello desde la proposición de Ryan.. Mordiendose el labio, Harry dio un vistazo a los hombres. Él era el último Potter. Seguramente, tenia derecho a estar en esa mesa, no? Tal vez asi se darian prisa de una maldita vez… Despues de todo, el debía revisar el contrato tarde o temprano. Levantandose, ignorando los susurros de Hermione y la mirada incrédula de Draco, Harry cruzó en cada vez más firmes zancadas la corta distancia. Remus fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia y le miró con cierta sorpresa. Reprimiendo sus nervios, Harry susuró suavemente tras inclinar levemente la cabeza:

-Padre, creo que debo participar…soy el último y actual Lord Potter.

Sirius le miró atentamente, sonrió levemente y asintió. Complacido, Harry tomó asiento en la silla que la sala hizo aparecer para el y contempló las multiples copias que todos examinaban. Severus le miró nerviosamente e hizo una copia más del contrato original, y se la tendió en silencio. Harry comenzó a leer, saltándose las clausulas legales obligatorias, con un oído en los murmullos de los adultos a su alrededor. No estaba haciendo una lectura rigurosa, tan solo ojeando y mirando si alguna cosa llamaba su atención. Despues de todo, no tenía experiencia con contratos matrimoniales. Al cabo de un buen rato, apretando el pergamino entre sus manos, Harry alzo la mirada hacia Severus y dijo claramente no. Severus palideció y los cuchicheos cesaron abruptamente. Con más valentía de la que era de esperar en un Slytherin, y ante el rostro de absoluta determinación del joven ojiverde, Lucius Malfoy murmuró:

-¿Harry? ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

-¿Aparte de que este contrato es totalmente inaceptable? No me casaré en semejantes condiciones. Rehuso.

Harry no perdió de vista en ningún momento el rostro de Severus y le vió encogerse a cada palabra. Bien. Porque podía ser joven, pero no idiota. Sujetando con fuertes riendas su genio, el joven Lord masculló casi entre dientes:

-Las condiciones económicas son un desatino e injustas. ¡Por no hablar de la ocurrencia con los apellidos de los niños! ¡Eso parece una burla!

Severus bajó la mirada, avergonzado y murmuró muy calladamente:

-Aceptaré tus deseos, sean cuales sean en cuanto a los apellidos…y vere…vere que puedo hacer para mejorar las condiciones económicas, Harry. No era mi intención ofenderte ni burlarme, te lo aseguro.

Harry estaba francamente irritado, y exclamó perdiendo un poco los nervios:

-¡Borra el capitulo entero y vuelve a rehacerlo Severus! ¿Como ha podido ocurrírsete algo semejante? ¡Dos mil galeones de asignación personal al mes! ¡**Dos mil**! ¿Y por que no cuatro mil?

El joven rezongó una colorida maldición en parsel y miró a su abuelo y a su padre con ojos irritados, mientras Severus tragaba saliva y apretaba los nudillos. Cuatro mil galeones era mucho, mucho dinero…

-¿Vosotros, no teneis nada que ver en esto, supongo?

Sirius comenzó a denegar, suspiró y acabó asintiendo y admitiendo a regañadientes:

-Bueno…no me pareció mal la cifra cuando me preguntó Harry…

Aun más irritado, Harry se plantó en jarras, levantandose y exclamó:

-¿Estas loco Sirius? ¡Es una cantidad inaceptable!…

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, con cara de asombro, e intercambió una mirada inquisitiva con Remus, que parecía igualmente confuso. Lucius y Elwyn les miraban a todos, con cierta extrañeza reflejada en el rostro y Ryan releyó una vez más el maldito capitulo, sus ojos entrecerrrados en un gesto de concentración. Con un suspiro de frustración, tras pasear nerviosamente a uno y otro lado para alivir la tensión, mientras los demás le observaban un tanto desconcertados y en el caso de Severus, ciertamente preocupado, Harry añadió algo más calmado, sus ojos centrados en sus padres:

-La fortuna de los Prince esta en las rentas de numerosas patentes de pociones, acciones en algunas empresas, y sobre todo en el valor de la mansión y propiedades familiares. No tienen un volumen de capital líquido inmediatamente disponible tan grande como tú o por supuesto los Malfoy porque en la guerra con Grindewald sus otros negocios sufrieron un considerable reves. Severus ha estado aportando nuevamente dinero al capital familiar, pero es muy probable que para mantener ese nivel continuado de gasto, se vea forzado a vender propiedades, joyas o tierras que llevan en su familia generaciones…¿Qué legado podrá dejarle entonces al siguiente Lord Prince?

Severus había alzado la cabeza cuando Harry se encaró a su padre, y una semisonrisa se instaló en sus labios. ¡Harry no estaba enojado por que considerase su oferta insuficiente! ¡Le parecía excesiva! Aun flotando entre nubes de contento, el hombre murmuró roncamente:

-¿Harry?

El ojoverde se volvió de inmediato y vió las emociones brillando en los ojos casi negros: alivio, comprensión, alegría y amor. Harry rodeó la mesa en rapidos pasos y se plantó frente a su…futuro esposo y murmuró rozando suavemente su mejilla:

-Ordeno tu correspondencia, recuerdas? Además, no pienso quedarme sentado mano sobre mano en casita, estoy estudiando mucho y quiero ejercer como sanador algún dia… Y tengo mi propia fortuna…puedo hacer frente a mis propios gastos…si eso no hiere tu orgullo, claro.

Severus denegó suavemente, un brillo de complacencia por la determinación de su futuro esposo aflorando a sus ojos. Lucius carraspeo y murmuró:

-Creo que conozco la clausula perfecta para eso…se usó en el siglo XVIII en la boda entre Castor Black y Marcus Malfoy…

Harry alzó una mano, interrumpiendo con su gesto al hombre y murmuró sauvemente, la mirada fija en Severus:

-Por favor… simplemente quiero que todos los niños lleven los mismos apellidos, el tuyo, el mio, una combinación… me da igual, pero quiero que sea indudable que son hermanos. Hijos de los dos. Y las condiciones económicas han de cambiarse, esta claro…pero no hay que cerrar definitivamente el contrato justo en este momento. ¿Ahora podemos pasar al anillo?

Harry no habia dejado de mirar intensamente los ojos de Severus, y su abuelo se levantó y murmuró que era una excelente idea y todos retornaron a ocupar los lugares iniciales en los sillones. Con nuevos nervios atenazado su estomago, Severus cogió el estuche y lo abrió delicadamente, y se hincó de rodillas delante de Harry, que estaba sonrojado como un tomate - ¡Ese gesto era absolutamente innecesario! - y preguntó:

-¿Te casaras conmigo Harry?

El joven miró los oscuros ojos llenos de pasión de su futuro esposo y después al anillo que este le presentaba. Era un delicado trabajo en platino, exquisitamente labrado, y con dos pequeñas esmeraldas por toda piedra preciosa. La factura era antigua, élfica posiblemente, rezumaba poderosa magia y Harry se sintió inmediatamente enamorado de él, pese a que la joyería en general no le interesaba mucho. El anillo era un ouroboros, una serpiente devorando la punta de su propia cola, con relucientes esmeraldas por ojos. Si uno se fijaba bien, la serpiente parecia ondular levemente sobre si misma, como si estuviese viva. Harry podía verse llevándolo toda la vida. Alzando la mano, Harry murmuró roncamente:

-Si, por supuesto que si.

Severus sacó el delicado trabajo de orfebrería de su estuche y deslizó el anillo en el lugar apropiado de su mano y este giró un par de veces, adaptandose a su dedo. El hombre susurró roncamente, sus ojos fijos en los de Harry:

-¿Puedo…puedo besarte?

Harry sonrió radiantemente y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Severus, sellando sus bocas en un intenso y apasionado beso que les dejó a ambos sin aliento. Cuando los dos prometidos se separaron, Remus carraspeó y murmuró:

-Bienvenido a la familia, Severus.

Harry se rió suavemente y su abuelo alzó una copa de vino, que se habían materializado en las manos de todos:

-¡Por los prometidos!


	62. Chapter 62

Una serie de momentos, espero que os gusten y que merezcan vuestros RW!

Cultura y tradición

Bells se había deshecho en disculpas y lamentos en cuanto sus amos regresaron a la intimidad de sus cuarteles en castillo tras el Aquelarre, tirándose de las orejas y retorciendo con ansiedad las manos en su delantal. Por supuesto, la pobre criatura sabía de antemano cuales iban a ser los resultados de semejante encuentro – la definitiva e irrevocable exposición pública de sus sentimientos – y gemía sus alegatos entre hipidos y sollozos.

Severus calmó a su elfina por el expeditivo método de abrazarla con firmeza, acallando sus voces y provocando que la vieja Bells le palmease el hombro, por completo en modo nanny, mientras colgaba en los brazos del hombre como una extraña muñeca de gran tamaño. Severus se sentó en el sofá y soltó suavemente a su antigua niñera, la elfina tan fieramente leal a su madre como para escabullirse cuanto podía de Prince Manor a atenderla, en contra de las órdenes de su abuelo.

-Gracias Bells. Gracias. Harry es…lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida y me alegro de tenerle por fin a mi lado.

La elfina sonrió suavemente, haciendo que las arrugas se marcasen en sus mejillas y palmeó amistosamente su rodilla. Severus miró a Harry con adoración y el joven sonrió desde la puerta, acercándose y sentándose al otro lado de la elfina.

-Bells, aunque nos hubieses advertido, eso no cambiaría lo que ha sucedido…solo nos hubiese dado un pequeño margen de tiempo, una oportunidad para que los demás lo asimilasen mejor.

La elfina se alisó el delantal y murmuró, mirándole con aire tímido:

-Bells está muy contenta de ser la chaperona del joven amo. Y feliz porque el amo Severus tiene finalmente a alguien a su lado.

Harry trató de encontrar palabras, pero la elfina le palmeó suavemente el brazo y denegó:

-Los humanos se complican mucho con el apareamiento. Debería ser mucho más fácil, los signos están ahí, todo el tiempo, pero los amos se ofuscan… y los árboles no les dejan ver el bosque.

El joven sonrió y murmuró apretando la mano a Severus por encima de la falda de la criaturita:

-Ahora está todo claro, Bells. Y este bosque es realmente precioso.

Severus dejó que el orgullo y el amor llenasen de brillo sus ojos oscuros, inclinándose para besar suavemente a Harry…y Bells sacó sus agujas y comenzó a tejer con autentico fervor.

HP & SS

Harry apretó un poco más el paso, no quería llegar tarde a su clase de Cultura Mágica, y enfiló el corredor a toda prisa, pero sin correr, que eso tampoco era correcto. Su pequeño rodeo para visitar a Severus entre clases le había demorado algo más de lo que esperaba…pero el beso que había recibido, pasionalmente apresado contra la puerta del laboratorio de pociones había valido la pena. Eran las pequeñas recompensas de estar publica y formalmente comprometido y compartir lugar de residencia con el futuro esposo…Severus hacía que todo su mundo se iluminase, solo con estar en la misma habitación con él. Haciendo desaparecer la boba sonrisa de enamorado que aun flotaba en sus labios y entrando por la puerta de la sala de música de Ravenclaw, Harry se sentó junto a Draco, notando por primera vez la presencia de las familiares elfinas sentadas en escabeles de terciopelo. Mirando a su compañero con curiosidad, el moreno sacó sus pergaminos y apuntes, aguardando la llegada de Andrómeda Tonks. Las clases de Cultura Mágica reunían muchas veces alumnos de varios cursos, ya que el diferente nivel no suponía problema habitualmente. Andrómeda daba clases realmente interesantes, y las prácticas eran recreaciones de bailes, fiestas, comidas y otros eventos sociales, dando a los chicos oportunidad de acostumbrarse a los gestos y poses requeridos sin la presión de un acto real sobre sus espaldas. Sus charlas parecían cuentos o historias, ya que detrás de cada costumbre o tradición, había usualmente un porqué. Incluso algunos magos encontraban repentinamente nuevo sentido a las viejas historias y rituales aprendidos desde la niñez.

Andrómeda, la brillante y oscura cabellera recogida en una espesa trenza ondulando en la espalda de su túnica negra ceñida al busto, entró en la estancia, encaminando a los últimos rezagados hacia sus asientos y los jóvenes caballeros se levantaron de sus asientos para saludarla con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Las chicas se limitaron a un leve movimiento, sin abandonar sus asientos. Sentándose en su cómoda butaca y dejando sus notas en una mesita auxiliar, la mujer contempló a sus alumnos con una semisonrisa. Era extremadamente parecida a Bellatrix, tan solo el color más claro de su pelo - castaño intenso que no negro - permitía diferenciarlas claramente; y sobre todo, su prestancia, serena y calmada, con una sensual pero elegante belleza que hacia disociarla de la imagen de lunática de su hermana. Andrómeda era menos rotunda y voluptuosa que Bella, con un físico en un punto intermedio entre el exuberante de esta y la esbelta silueta de delicada factura de Narcisa. Se giró levemente hacia el rincón donde las elfinas continuaban tejiendo y encaró a su concurrida clase, recorriendo con los ojos los amplios semicírculos de sillas, sillones y sofás que formaban frente a ella en la sala de música de Ravenclaw. Tenían programada una clase interesante para ese día…

-Vamos a adentrarnos en algunos aspectos de las tradiciones que rodean el proceso de cortejo…

Algunas risitas brotaron de las filas más al fondo, pero la mujer ignoró por completo la interrupción y prosiguió como si nada:

-…aprovechando la magnífica ocasión que nos brindan algunos de los presentes.

Una nueva mirada en derredor a su audiencia y captó la atención de todos, silenciando los murmullos y cuchicheos. Con una semisonrisa murmuró:

-Hoy nos centraremos en el papel de las chaperonas. Inclusive entre los muggles esta figura fue de gran importancia en los compromisos de la buena sociedad, aunque en los tiempos modernos ha desaparecido. La chaperona era una mujer madura, experimentada y de confianza, en cuyas manos se ponía literalmente la virtud de la prometida en una época en la que simplemente el hecho de estar a solas con un hombre en la misma habitación podía dañar gravemente la reputación de una joven. Una pariente viuda o casada, en algunas ocasiones incluso podía tratarse de una antigua institutriz o de una señorita de compañía, siempre alguien de cierta edad, experimentada y reputación. En una cierta época, las jóvenes doncellas nobles solían rodearse de otras jóvenes, de menor rango, que actuaban como una especie de guardia de honor, una barrera física y numerosa, para resguardar su inocencia. Solían bordar, tejer o dibujar, mientras alguna de ellas leía en voz alta o tocaba música para entretenerse, siempre bajo la atenta vigilancia de una dama de edad.

Una pausa, un cambio de postura y prosiguió, engatusando aun más a su cautivado público:

-Desde luego, los magos no confían la custodia de sus hijas e hijos a otras mujeres. Una mujer es vulnerable a múltiples influencias, y si hablamos de magia…aun más. Por supuesto, vínculos de lealtad y promesas selladas con magia están disponibles, pero aun así, la opción más lógica para ocupar ese lugar son los elfos domésticos. Absolutamente leales a la familia a la que pertenecen y con una magia propia para proteger a sus cargos. La experiencia demostró que las mejores en vigilar el honor y la virtud de sus protegidos, eran las antiguas niñeras de la familia. Las viejas elfinas experimentadas lidiaban mejor con sus responsabilidades y estaban más preparadas por la edad y la experiencia para reconocer y afrontar las diversas situaciones entre los prometidos, además de ser capaces de actuar de modo…flexible y transigente sin rebasar los límites del decoro durante un cortejo, si esa era la voluntad de su protegido. En raras ocasiones, un elfo domestico que haya sido nanny en la familia del cortejado puede llegar a ser su chaperón, si no hay una elfina apropiada y disponible.

No se oía ni una mosca…todos escuchaban ávidamente el relato y tras un leve sorbo de té, la dama continúo hablando:

-Pero… ¿cómo resguardar la privacidad de los jóvenes cortejados y atender al mismo tiempo las demandas de saber que estaba pasando de los padres? Ese era un dilema para las pobres elfinas, que deseaban obedecer por ambos lados. Y la solución, bastante simple. Al convertirse en chaperonas, se vincula a la elfina y a su protegido con un lazo de empatía similar al que se usa con las nannies, permitiendo que la elfina chaperona sea consciente de las emociones del joven, y haciendo posible tras un cierto tiempo de ajuste, una supervisión más relajada. Sobre todo cuando la relación entre cortejado y cortejador es cordial y afectuosa, y nadie se siente presionado. Las elfinas "tejen" las emociones percibidas usando su propia magia, y producen al final del cortejo una mantilla de recién nacido. La pieza será mas o menos labrada según sean de intensos los sentimientos del futuro desposado, y confeccionada en su totalidad con una sola madeja de hilo, blanca, entera e intacta, si la virtud del joven también lo está en el momento de contraer matrimonio. Así que los padres pueden saber si sus hijos no han guardado la debida castidad, y esto no es una broma, y el grado de afecto que sienten por su futuro consorte. Una mantilla de diseño complejo y armónico habla de afecto y amor. Una lisa y sin adornos de indiferencia, y una de aspecto discordante, con puntos sueltos, irregular o mal tejida, de temor y desagrado, incluso odio. El volante o remate simboliza los sentimientos del cortejador que la elfina percibe a través de su joven protegido y sigue las mismas pautas.

Harry había enrrojecido hasta las orejas ante las palabras de Andrómeda y se removió imperceptiblemente nervioso. Hermione le palmeó levemente la mano y Draco le sonrió apenas desde su otro costado.

-Si unos padres encuentran este tipo de labor mal realizada como obra de la elfina chaperona, deberían reconsiderar seriamente el enlace de sus hijos, porque ni siquiera la más tradicional de las fórmulas de matrimonio puede sobreponerse al miedo o al odio. Podeis forzar a vuestros hijos a él, pero esas no serán nunca parejas felices. La ausencia de remate o volante también deberia ser una señal de alarma, al igual que cualquier discordancia en este. Con una labor mas o menos lisa, es decir, cuando los sentimientos son neutros, una adecuada elección de la ceremonia de matrimonio puede promover los sentimientos afectuosos entre los conyuges. Todos los padres aspiran a encontrar algo como esto cuando inspeccionan la labor de la elfina chaperona:

La dama sacó de un arconcillo una mantilla blanca envuelta en papel de seda azul y la despegó con cuidado sobre sus rodillas. Era un bella pieza, exquisita y delicada, decorada con ochos y trenzas que formaban un complejo patrón, un magnifico volante calado y rizado, y el escudo de la Casa Malfoy enlazado al de la Casa Black labrados en el centro con puntos de diversas texturas.

-Mi sobrino, Draconis Lucius Malfoy fue formalmente presentado al mundo envuelto en esta mantilla… y si todo va bien, su hermanito o hermanita también lo serán.

Draco sonrió, esponjándose como un pavo real, aun fascinado por la idea de tener un hermano menor en camino. A finales de enero, Narcisa sonrojada y esperanzada como una colegiala había confirmado que efectivamente, tenía un mucho debatirlo, ya que las pociones diponibles no serian por completo fiables con una preñez de tan poco tiempo y no querían arriesgarse con los hechizos de diagnostico prenatal, ya que al menos en una ocasión en el pasado le habían provocado un aborto, su cuñado había acudido a una farmacia muggle y comprado varios test de embarazo. Tras entregar mas pruebas para su desentrañado y examen posterior por Severus y la concienzuda lectura de las interminables instrucciones en apretado corrillo con las dos hermanas Black, Narcisa se había encerrado en el baño con su hermana para proceder a la realización de las pruebas. Era toda una novedad para las brujas el tener el privilegio de ser las primeras en confirmar su estado, ya que usualmente necesitaban recurrír a un medimago o a un Maestro de pociones. Despues de una espera llena de esperanzas y nerviosismo, en la que Severus explicó minuciosamente a los demás el aspecto que debían ofrecer los tests finalizados y sus diversos significados, Lucius se había desmayado en redondo cuando Narcisa le presentó en una bandeja la colección de varitas de plástico con rayas, puntos y cruces que confirmaban que tenían un nuevo hijo en camino. Andrómeda sonrió apaciblemente, tomando un nuevo sorbo de té y dejando que los hechos y la información calasen en sus alumnos. Cuando algunas miradas curiosas comenzaron a formarse entre su audiencia, retomó su lección:

-La mantilla de recién nacido es una prenda insustituible y de gran importancia. La magia usada para crearla calmará en cierto grado a un recién nacido, envolviéndole en un aura mágica familiar y protectora creada por la mezcla de las magias de sus padres. Normalmente, dormirá mejor si está arropado por ella y hasta que el bebé no alcance los dos años de edad, siempre que salga fuera de su hogar, lo hara envuelto en ella. Pequeños hechizos maliciosos pueden ser detenidos, absorbidos o dispersados en su trama, protegiendo al infante incluso de golpes y caídas accidentales siempre que este en su contacto. Nadie desea arruinar semejante escudo protector para sus futuros hijos, y es por eso que ciertas reglas has de ser observadas antes y durante el cortejo.

Blaise, sentado detrás de Draco, bajó levemente los ojos, enrojeciendo. ¡Que el tenia dos cortejadores muy muy exigentes!

-No obstante, hay ciertas excepciones a la regla general de castidad y pureza de los contrayentes. Como que la premisa de virginidad no se usa en viudos o viudas por razones obias, y tampoco es requisito imprescindible para los varones mayores de 25. Existen otras circunstancias personales que afectan a estos temas, y a las victimas de abusos sexuales, tampoco les atañe la clausula de virginidad. Ni a aquellos que han perdido su virginidad como parte de un ritual mágico que exija tal inmolación. Para todos estos casos solo se considera la regla de castidad, es decir, que las relaciones físicas entre cortejado y cortejante no llegen a la consumación. Normalmente, en la primera fase de un cortejo, cualquier contacto es siempre con los participantes vestidos por entero. Y solo después de la formalización del contrato de matrimonio se permite una mayor relajación, siempre que la parte más vunerable lo consienta. Hace algunos siglos, cuando era práctica habitual que los varones contrayesen matrimonio con jóvenes mucho menores que ellos, y los compromisos se alargaban durante años tras la firma de los esponsales, no era raro que se consumase el matrimonio tan pronto como la joven alcanzaba la edad de la pubertad, sin esperar a la ceremonia formal de bodas. Eran épocas en las que a menudo los muggles iban a la guerra en tierras lejanas para no regresar, y la continuación de su linaje más importante que el protocolo. Los magos tenían a su disposición medios de transporte mejores, pero estaban influidos por la cultura de la época y ciertamente, la consumación física era ocurrencia relativamente habitual tras la firma de los esponsales y contratos matrimoniales. Por lo cual, estas relaciones, siempre que fuesen mutuamente aceptadas y consentidas, tampoco influían en la labor de las elfinas. Hoy en día, aunque menos comunes, se aceptan similares salvedades. Y ahora, escuchemos a las invitadas de hoy, las elfinas de vuestros compañeros:

Zucchero, la elfina de blanco delantal almidonado de encajes perteneciente a la familia Zabini, arrugada como una pasa, pero de oscuros ojos vivos y penetrantes, carraspeó y miró con benevolencia al grupo de adolescentes. Con una vocecilla aguda murmuró:

- Nosotras defendemos y atendemos a los magos durante toda nuestra vida. Cambiamos vuestros pañales, os vestimos para las bodas y ceremonias, y cuando llege el momento, envolveremos a nuestros amos en sus mortajas para el sueño eterno. Los elfos son jardineros, sastres, cocineros y mayordomos, pero para una elfina no hay trabajo más satisfactorio que el de hacer de chaperona para su familia. Nos sentimos orgullosas de proteger a nuestros niños cuando estan en la cuna, y aun más de cuidar de ellos cuando están a punto de entrar en la vida adulta. Ver crecer a los jóvenes amos, unirse a sus esposos y esposas, para traer al mundo la siguiente generación es participar en la continuidad de la familia a la que servimos.

HP y SS

La fiebre de San Valentin había teñido de rosa las paredes del castillo. Corazones, globos, lazos y confeti brotaban por doquier y las cajas especiales de Sortilegios Weasley para la ocasión estaban haciendo furor. Desde la versión económica, con tres clases de confeti mágico, un surtido de bombones además de que el estuche era una caja de música, a la Deluxe Special, confeccionada en madera incrustada con oro y perlas, bengalas, cupidos y fuegos artificiales, además de confeti, serpentinas y una colección de dulces selectos, y la posibilidad de personalizar la melodía de la caja y la decoración. Por motivos de seguridad, ninguna de las parejas prometidas se desplazó a Hogsmeade para disfrutar de la velada. Blaise tenía una cita para cenar, pero como era un dia de enorme actividad comercial, los gemelos no podían cerrar temprano, y el italiano se moría de impaciencia, aguardando nerviosamente el momento de quedarse a solas con sus prometidos.

Ryan organizó la más extravagante fiesta en el propio castillo, y los alumnos disfrutaban de un baile casi formal, puliendo sus habilidades sociales y exhibiéndose para sus citas. Severus se inclinó respetuosamente ante Harry, ofreciéndole galantemente la mano y solicitando la primera danza. Harry se dejó conducir y giró entre las manos de su amado, perdido en la profunda negrura de sus ojos. A su alrededor, otras parejas bailaban, pero todo había dejado de existir para ellos, en un difuso segundo plano gris y poco relevante. Cuando la fiesta llegó a su fin y el salón de baile comenzó a despejarse de público, Severus se acercó a Remus e inclinándose ante él murmuró:

-Desearía acabar esta velada en la intimidad, con Harry. Si contamos con vuestro beneplácito y siempre que Harry este conforme, por supuesto.

Remus miró con ojos críticos a su hijo y maldijo a su olfato. El cambio en el aroma de Harry no dejaba lugar a dudas de que aunque sorprendido, estaba más que conforme con la propuesta. A su lado, Sirius se preparaba para intervenir en caso necesario, pero afortunadamente, no fue necesario. La necesidad irracional de sobreproteger a Harry había disminuido, y el licántropo respondió con cierta reluctancia, pero cortésmente:

-Si mi hijo no tiene objeciones, yo tampoco. Pongo su seguridad en tus manos, Severus.

Severus inclinó la cabeza de nuevo, y tendió el brazo a Harry, que se apresuró a su lado, antes de que su padre pudiera cambiar de opinión. No había dados más que unos pasos, cuando el joven sintió una mano en su hombro y se detuvo. Remus le miró a los ojos, suspiró y le dio un abrazo murmurando en su oído:

-Por favor Harry, no te precipites…

Subieron a la torre de astronomía, y se sentaron en una gruesa manta, bebiendo ponche y picando dulces selectos, mientras contemplaban el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales organizado por los gemelos sobre el lago que toda la población de Hogwarts estaba contemplando desde algún lado. Compartieron besos y caricias, y Severus murmuró cuando las cosas comenzaron a caldearse notablemente entre ellos:

-No tienes que sentirte obligado…esto es más que suficiente, Harry.

El joven se aferró a la camisa de su prometido y murmuró:

-Pero yo quiero…quiero estar contigo…estoy listo para más…

Mirando atentamente a su joven amante, el hombre murmuró:

-No digo que no, ya veremos lo que nos depara la noche.

Harry sonrió y besó suavemente sus labios, mientras Severus deslizaba sus manos hacia su firme trasero, en un delicioso achuchón. Aunque la pirotecnia era fantástica, Harry estaba demasiado…distraído para prestarle la atención que merecía. Severus era mucho, mucho más interesante.


	63. Chapter 63

¡Por fin estoy de vuelta! Mi PC ha resucitado casi milagrosamente y tengo algo de tiempo, así que…Os dejo un capitulo bien cargadito. Con lemmon inclusive. Gracias infinitas por la paciencia y espero que os guste. Los RW son la mejor recompensa para este esfuerzo…

ATREVIDAS CONFIDENCIAS FAMILIARES

El brunch en familia del sábado 15 - era una suerte que San Valentín hubiese coincidido en viernes – fue un tanto extraño. Hasta el momento, era casi habitual que Draco y Elwyn fuesen los últimos en aparecer, con el rubio sonrojado hasta la orejas y su prometido sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Riddle, el anfitrión, estaba sentado con Hermione frente al fuego, una mano deslizada protectoramente sobre sus hombros e intercambiaba casi inaudibles palabras con la joven, que sonreía suavemente asintiendo de rato en rato, su propia mano enlazada a la otra del indiscutible patriarca. Habían tenido una magnífica velada romántica, y si bien la educación casi victoriana de Ryan no le permitía sentirse cómodo tomándose ciertas "libertades" con su prometida, tampoco podía ignorar por completo las demandas de intimidad de esta. Morderla para tomar su sangre era una excelente manera de saciar múltiples necesidades en ambos y Hermione estaba razonablemente contenta con la situación.

Narcisa sonrió ante la visión de la embelesada pareja, que ignoró por completo su llegada, y besó suavemente la mejilla de su esposo que la condujo galantemente hasta un diván próximo. Top apareció con un suave plop y tras inclinarse hasta el suelo, dejó junto a ellos una humeante tetera, los correspondientes servicios de té, y una pequeña bandeja con pastas. Todos estaban sirviéndose una taza cuando Andrómeda y su esposo Ted se unieron a ellos. Ante la muda pregunta de los azules ojos de su hermana, la dama murmuró pensativa:

-Dora no ha regresado aun de su cita de anoche…tal vez este joven semielfo sea capaz de mantener su atención. Desde luego él parecía interesado…

Ted Tonks sonrió y apretó la mano de su esposa. Sirius y Remus aparecieron poco después, seguidos de cerca por Draco y Elwyn, sin que ninguno hubiese visto ni rastro de los únicos que faltaban. Remus estaba nervioso, pero disimulaba y trataba de contenerse, y tras un rato de espera Ryan miró ostensiblemente su reloj de bolsillo. Una cosa era apurar el tiempo, otra…ser descortés y llegar tarde…aunque nunca hubiesen establecido una hora formal para esos brunchs en familia. Era la primera vez que Harry pasaba la noche con su prometido, y todos estaban algo tensos. Con un carraspeo, Ryan murmuró, volviendo sus azules ojos hacia la pareja de preocupados padres que trataban de aparentar que no lo estaban:

-Mmh… ¿Tenéis idea de donde pueden estar?

Con un pesado suspiro, Remus asintió y murmuró entre dientes:

-Al menos anoche cuando nos retiramos, aparentemente y a juzgar por el olor…estaban ya en el dormitorio de Severus…

Tras una nueva espera de algunos minutos, Ryan chascó los dedos imperiosamente y Dobby se materializó con un blop a sus pies. El elfo se encogió levemente ante la hostil mirada y se inclinó profundamente.

-¿Dónde está mi nieto, Dobby?

Aplastando las largas y bamboleantes orejas contra el cráneo ante la imperiosa voz, el elfo se retorció las manos, se balanceó sobre las puntas de los pies y murmuró calladamente mirando fijamente a las puntas de sus coloridas pantuflas de fieltro:

-Tomando un baño…

El hombre alzó una ceja con incredulidad, desfrunciendo el negro ceño y el elfo añadió aun más bajito, casi inaudiblemente y sin alzar la mirada:

-El joven Lord dijo que realmente necesitaba uno…

Y Dobby desapareció sin dar lugar a más preguntas, con un pequeño puff por todo sonido y una minúscula nubecilla de polvo.

Quince minutos después, y sin que Dobby, Winky o Bells atendieran nuevas llamadas de ninguno de los adultos, finalmente Harry y Severus entraron en el saloncito. Harry se sonrojó ante las intensas miradas, pero alzó la cabeza, apretó la mano de Severus y tiró de este para hacerle entrar del todo en la habitación, ya que Severus se había quedado petrificado ante las hostiles miradas de Remus y Ryan. Ignorando la suspicacia de su abuelo o la tensión de su papá, Harry saludó en general con voz calmada, y besó suavemente en su saludo habitual a su abuelo, a su más tolerante padre y finalmente a su papá. Remus le abrazó posesivamente, apretujándole contra Sirius y sentándole a su lado, olfateándole como si pretendiera aspirar su piel a través de las fosas nasales. Ciertamente, Harry olía a limpio…y a poco más. El olor de Severus se mezclaba suavemente al suyo propio, y el rastro del contacto con Ryan y de Sirius estaba ahí también, además de un rastro o residuo de actividad sexual, pero nada tan intenso que permitiera deducir con precisión que había pasado esa noche.

Remus alzó las cejas con sorpresa y miró a los ojos de su hijo. "_¿Por qué se habían molestado en usar precisamente __**esa**__ loción de baño?"_ Con un parpadeo, Harry murmuró en tono cauteloso:

-Pensé que era prudente tomar medidas para no provocar una reacción…más primaria…y además, no es muy confortable que gran parte de tu familia olisquee literalmente tu intimidad…

La mirada de Remus se endureció por un momento, y sus ojos se desviaron con visible suspicacia hacia Severus que se había refugiado en la seguridad de una esquina del confortable tresillo de chintz que ocupaban los Tonks. Elwyn contuvo una sonrisa algo malévola, y sus ojos azul hielo chispearon jubilosamente mientras Draco bajaba levemente la vista y enrojecía un par de tonos más. Ellos y por supuesto Remus y Sirius también hacían lo mismo, pero nunca lo habían declarado o admitido abiertamente… Pero tras un instante de desconcierto, y reconociendo lo sensato y reflexivo del comportamiento de su cachorro, Remus esbozó una semisonrisa y revolvió afectuosamente el cabello de su hijo murmurando:

-Tienes toda la razón. Solo lo preguntare una vez, Cachorro. ¿Estás bien?

Harry sonrió traviesamente, sabiendo que la pregunta se refería no solo a su bienestar físico, sus verdes ojos girándose hacia Severus por un instante con un destello de brillo antes de retornar hacia su papá, y respondió sincera y pausadamente:

-Mejor que bien, papá. Soy muy feliz.

El licántropo le apretó los hombros cariñosamente y Sirius preguntó con cierta timidez, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro:

-Entonces… ¿Podemos desayunar ya? Estoy muerto de hambre…

Elwyn soltó una carcajada, Remus bufó indignado dando un cogotazo a su cónyuge…y la tensión nerviosa acumulada se disolvió cual humo arrastrado por la brisa en la concurrida habitación. Winky y Tip comenzaron a servir el delicioso y abundante desayuno y la conversación se generalizó con rapidez, mientras tres elfinas tejían muy concentradas en un rincón discreto y tranquilo, invisibles a los ojos humanos. Cuando se dio por terminada la comida y las charlas e intercambio de opiniones entre los adultos derivaron hacia los temas del régimen escolar o las últimas novedades de la política actual, el trío de adolescentes, encabezado por una determinada Hermione, se escabulló en silencio hasta las habitaciones privadas de los chicos en Slytherin. Una vez a solas, bien resguardados por encantamientos y hechizos de privacidad, sentados en la que oficialmente era la cama del moreno -aunque Harry nunca la ocupaba-, y que de facto y tácitamente era su diván informal, Draco miró con curiosidad a su compañero y murmuró con expectación, apoyando la barbilla en la mano y estirándose confortablemente:

-Vamos Harry. Queremos detalles.

El moreno envió una mirada de irritación al rubio y cruzó los brazos ante el pecho. El rubito insistió en voz suplicante:

-Vamos Ry…Yo he compartido contigo mis primeras experiencias con Wyn…

Ese tono y qué decir de su mirada de criaturita lastimada, eran prácticamente irresistibles, y Elwyn o sus padres hubieran claudicado casi de inmediato, pero el moreno mantuvo la boca tozudamente cerrada y miró alternativamente a Hermione y a Draco. Su hermana pareció comprender y murmuró:

-¿Te hago sentir incomodo? ¿Por ser una chica?

Harry no dijo nada, pero mandó una mirada de muda disculpa hacia Mione, un leve rubor subiendo a sus mejillas. La castaña meditó un instante y finalmente murmuró:

-Supongo…que entre vosotros ¿No existe esa tensión? ¿Por todo lo que habéis…compartido?

Draco asintió, y murmuró muy bajito sin dejar de observar a su presa:

- Ry y yo ya manteníamos una relación…afectuosa y fácil y cuando Wyn apareció, al principio no sabía muy bien que hacer… Era ciertamente halagador ser cortejado por alguien que tenía genuino interés en mí, y enseguida me di cuenta de que yo también podía llegar a amarle… pero no quería abandonar a Ry tampoco…

El joven de cabello platinado contempló penetrantemente a Harry y el moreno añadió con voz suave:

-Tácitamente decidimos que queríamos ser amigos antes que amantes, pasase lo que pasase. A mí, lo único que me importaba era no perder el afecto de Draco…jamás. Fue algo duro para los dos durante un tiempo…

-Así que más tarde, cuando estuvimos seguros, sellamos el lazo de hermandad. No hay mucho margen para sentirse cohibido con nuestros antecedentes y ese nexo entre nosotros.

Hermione asintió con comprensión ante las palabras de Draco. Harry y ella también se habían unido con igual ritual. Eran hermano y hermana en todos los sentidos, excepto en sangre. Y a través de Harry, Draco era…casi un medio hermano para ella y viceversa. Pero entendía hasta cierto punto el pudor de Harry a hablar en su presencia. Reacomodándose contra los cojines, mientras acariciaba con aire distraído a Yang, que demandaba sus caricias, Hermione caviló. Yin se había asomado brevemente a su llegada, reconociéndoles y chirriando un apresurado saludo, pero estaba muy ocupada con atender a sus cuatro cachorritos en el confortable nido que había creado con bufandas, guantes, calcetines y otras pequeñas prendas "robadas" a todos los alumnos de la casa de la serpiente en una cesta bajo la cama de los chicos. Los pequeños huroncitos, nacidos a principios de febrero, aun eran completamente dependientes de su madre…que había expulsado sin miramientos a su pareja de la que ahora era su zona de crianza. Hasta más o menos mediados de marzo, no abrirían los ojos y el mundo se enfrentaría a cuatro nuevos y traviesos torbellinos…

Carraspeando levemente, Hermione murmuro:

-Mmh…Harry, no sé si eres consciente de que Ryan fue el último en alcanzarme en el Aquelarre…

El moreno miró con cierta confusión a su hermana y Draco enrojeció hasta las orejas en tiempo récord.

-…lo que quiero decir es que a todos…ya os he visto hacer…esas cosas…

Con voz abochornada, el rubio de ojos plateados murmuró casi inaudiblemente, los ojos muy abiertos:

-Harry, tiene razón…ella y tu abuelo fueron los últimos en perderse tras el velo rosado, en desconectarse y aislarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor…

Rezongando, sonrojado con súbitos destellos de memorias de las "actividades" de los demás en el claro del bosque, Harry resopló una vez más y finalmente se sentó más confortablemente, aflojando imperceptiblemente la tensión corporal. Draco le miró con atención, Hermione adoptó la misma intensa concentración que usaba ante una lección especialmente complicada… y con voz baja y callada, Harry comenzó a hablar. No les contó detalles, no se trataba de eso, pero sí les dio una idea general de su primera noche con Severus…

"_Los fuegos seguían estallando en el cielo nocturno, pero ninguno de los dos les estaba prestando atención desde hacía rato. Pese al frio nocturno, Harry se había despojado de su túnica, y sus zapatos estaban tirados descuidadamente junto a los de Severus, a la entrada de la plataforma de observación de la Torre de Astronomía. Era…mágico, las luces de colores que iluminaban el cielo se reflejaban en los brillantes ojos casi negros de Severus tiñéndolos con destellos de todos los colores del arcoíris. La gruesa manta sobre la que se habían sentado a compartir dulces y ponche, ahora tenía además sobre ella la capa y la túnica desabrochada del hombre. Harry deslizó las manos una vez más por el pecho desnudo de su amante, y sus dedos se enredaron de nuevo en los rígidos pezones. Severus reacomodó la capa del joven sobre sus hombros, resguardándole del viento, que pese al hechizo calorífico, comenzaba a ser cada vez más frío. _

_Tras un par de nerviosos sorbos a su segunda copa de ponche de huevo Harry mostró escaso interés en cualquier cosa que no fuese su prometido: su sonrisa, sus negros e intensos ojos, sus manos… Severus no era una belleza en el sentido clásico, pero era atractivo y misterioso, con una sensualidad contenida y latente, que llenaba sus movimientos de algo especial…Frío e indiferente aparentemente, pero lleno de una pasión que centelleaba en sus ojos, encendiéndolos, cuando miraba a su joven amante con una sonrisa reservada solo para él. Y Harry adoraba la sensación que le producía ser el único capaz de provocar la erupción del volcán escondido bajo la nieve de su exterior. Todo lo que había hecho falta había sido una chispa…un gemido de excitación, un beso apasionado…y las ropas habían comenzado repentinamente a estorbarles…_

_Harry se removía gimiendo sobre él, besándole y manoseando su torso, su pelo, cada vez más excitado a juzgar por el duro bulto que se presionaba contra su propia erección. Severus invirtió sus posiciones, arrancando un gemido de sorpresa de los juveniles labios hinchados y enrojecidos por los intensos besos intercambiados. Los ojos verdes se dilataron aun más y una chispita de maliciosa complicidad brilló en las oscurecidas esmeraldas. Harry se retorció bajo el peso del hombre, arqueó la espalda y abrió los muslos para cerrar las piernas por detrás de las caderas que le apresaban. Severus se mordió los labios, conteniendo la ansiedad de la respuesta instintiva de su cuerpo, impulsándole con vehemencia hacia Harry. _

_Harry susurró roncamente "por favor" antes de que su voz se convirtiese en una sibilante letanía de suplicas y obscenidades en parsel. Casi sin poder evitarlo, Severus le besó con fervor, su mano alzando uno de los muslos del joven, ahogando con sus labios el excitante y sensual sonido. Cuando las nerviosas manos comenzaron a trastear tentativas con su pantalón, Severus las detuvo, separando su boca de la de Harry. Los verdes ojos le miraron con confusión mezclada al deseo y el hombre enredó sus manos en la densa cabellera negra y rizada, apretando su frente contra la del joven._

_ -¿Estas completamente seguro?_

_Murmuró el hombre con voz enronquecida por la pasión. Harry esbozó una levísima sonrisa y susurró casi sin aliento una única palabra:_

_ -Sssii…_

_Severus sonrió y le besó suavemente unos instantes antes de enunciar claramente mientras cogía en brazos a su joven amado, arrancándole un entrecortado jadeo de sorpresa:_

_ -Bells…_

_La elfina se materializó junto a ellos, tejiendo incansablemente y se inclinó suavemente. Sin mirarla, y reacomodando mejor la preciosa carga entre sus brazos, Severus murmuró:_

_ -Por favor, Bells, ¿Podrias recoger todo esto y llevarnos a nuestras habitaciones?_

_La elfina guardó cuidadosamente la labor y sus agujas en el amplio bolsillo de su delantal blanco, chascó los dedos y la manta, la cesta con los dulces y la ropa desaparecieron. Con un par de pasitos, la elfina colocó una mano sobre la de su amo y todos desaparecieron en un plop. Harry abrió los ojos con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho y se encontró en la sala de estar, entre los brazos de Severus y alzó la cabeza desde su pecho para contemplar su expresión. La sonrisa cálida de Severus le reconfortó y deslizó los brazos en torno al cuello, demandando silenciosamente un nuevo beso, y mientras Bells se acomodaba silenciosa en un escabel cerca del fuego, ambos desaparecieron en el dormitorio de Severus, que cerró la puerta con una nada sutil patada. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la elfina retomó su calceta y continuó tejiendo con intensa concentración. ¡Su labor era cada vez más bonita y compleja!_

_Depositando su dulce carga en su lecho, Severus se sentó en el borde, admirando la belleza sensual de Harry. Con una mirada cargada de pasión y una sonrisa, acarició su pecho y retiró lentamente la mano, observando las reacciones del joven. Pasión y deseo, pero sobre todo amor, relucían en las esmeraldas de sus ojos y Severus comenzó a desabotonar su camisa lentamente, notando acelerarse aun más la respiración del otro ante el roce de sus dedos en el juvenil pecho. Severus se recreó un ratito, apartando la tela cm a cm, deleitándose en los tremores que hacían palpitar el elástico cuerpo que se le ofrecía. Sin dejar de mirarle nunca, Severus se deshizo de su propia camisa. A la camisa se le unieron pronto los pantalones, arrojados al suelo de cualquier modo y los ojos verdes se giraron visiblemente a su entrepierna, para apartarse rápidamente. Con una risa ronca, Severus depositó sus manos en los torneados muslos, ascendió lentamente y tironeó de la cinturilla de los ajustados pantalones de Harry y el joven alzó las caderas. La prenda se unió al creciente e informe montón en el suelo, mientras Severus deslizaba sus manos en reverente ascenso desde los pies de Harry hasta sus caderas…y más allá, para comenzar a desprenderle de la desabotonada camisa entre tremores y leves gemidos. _

_Adorando su cuerpo, explorando cada cm de piel con sus manos, con sus labios, Severus se acomodó poco a poco en la cama, deleitándose en los jadeos, gemidos, suspiros y gimoteos entrecortados que Harry profería. El joven aferraba convulsivamente las sabanas, se retorcía y movía la cabeza, susurrando de tarde en tarde palabras inconexas, a veces en parsel. Cuando la necesidad del joven fue más que evidente, Severus englobó cm a cm el abandonado, hinchado y goteante miembro entre sus labios. Harry cerró fuertemente los ojos al principio y jadeó roncamente, enarcándose bajo la tortuosa caricia, tratando de mirar por entre sus párpados entornados después. Era delicioso, ardiente, casi demasiado… y demasiado poco a la vez. La experta caricia a sus testículos fue demasiado y el moreno gritó ahogadamente, convulsionado, tensándose y enredando las manos en el largo y sedoso pelo negro, aferrándose a él para no perderse, arrastrado por la sensación electrizante que le hizo enarcarse, exhalando en parsel el nombre de su amado mientras vertía en su garganta chorros de denso semen. _

_Jadeando como si hubiese corrido una maratón, pero mucho mucho menos cansado, aunque sus huesos se sentían de gelatina en ese momento; Harry parpadeó lentamente, entreabriendo los ojos y dio una ojeada, mientras Severus daba unos últimos lengüetazos apaciguadores a su sensitiva, semierecta y tambaleante polla - "¡Oh Merlín! ¡Eso era increíblemente excitante!" – relamiéndose con gusto los enrojecidos labios y haciendo que pese a estar momentáneamente exhausto, su miembro diese un vigoroso salto de interés. Severus trepó sobre sus manos y rodillas hacia arriba, dejando en su camino un reguero de lengüetazos, mordidas y besos; en busca de los mordisqueados y rojos labios de Harry; que recibió un beso pasional y lleno de su propio sabor que le hizo gemir y flexionarse bajó la caricia, enredando las manos en torno a los hombros de su amante. Más y más besos, jadeos y gemidos, mimos y entre la niebla de la recrudecida pasión – indudables ventajas de la juventud - Harry notó la erección de Severus deslizándose cada vez más insistentemente en su vientre, junto a la suya. _

_Con un ahogado suspiro de protesta, Harry tiró del largo y sedoso cabello negro, forzando a su prometido a interrumpir su meticulosa exploración de su boca. Con una lucecita de duda y temor en los oscuros ojos, Severus miró con una pregunta en la mirada a su joven compañero. -"Tal vez he sobrepasado algún límite…"- Enredando más las manos en la melena desordenada, Harry le dio un leve beso tranquilizador en la punta de la nariz y murmuró tentativo y algo cohibido:_

_-Ehh…Pensé que querrías…no sé, hacer otrass cossasss conmigo..._

_La expresión del hombre se hizo todo un poema. -"¿Acaso no le había gustado? ¿Tan mal lo había hecho?!"- . Viendo aflorar el pánico, Harry acarició las mejillas entre sus manos, y añadió roncamente, el parsel dejando aun más pronunciadamente un sutil acento en su voz:_

_ -SHa esstado mussho máss que genial, spero…essperaba…_

_El joven se mordió los labios nerviosamente y murmuró bajito y atropelladamente:_

_ -…sesssxperimentar algo nuevo…sssentirte dentro de mí…_

_Severus le miró con cierta incredulidad alzando con elegancia una negra ceja – aunque así lo creyese, aun no estaba preparado para eso - aflorando entre el ardor de sus ojos de azabache por completo dilatados, y Harry terminó finalmente su petición:_

_ -…yo también ssquiero probarte…en mi boca…_

_El hombre alzó bruscamente la otra ceja -La autodisciplina y la contención eran sus normas de conducta y aquella era su primera "cita" pero… ¿Cómo rechazar un ofrecimiento semejante? Incluso él tenía un límite ante la tentación y su diablillo particular era muuuy seductor- y besó suavemente los enrojecidos labios juveniles. _

_ -Si ese es realmente tú deseo…soy todo tuyo, Harry._

_Con una sonrisa loca, el joven le besó apasionadamente y se movió incitante, enarcándose contra él, susurrando roncamente:_

_ -Biensss…ahora termina esssto que hasss empessado…quiero que despuéss dure y dissssfrutarlo al mássximo…_

_Severus no se hizo de rogar. Lo que fuese por su Harry. -¡Ya le desollarían vivo después los demás!- Los dos se enredaron y movieron contra el otro, en busca de fricción, besándose y manoseándose sin descanso, gimiendo y deslizándose el uno contra el otro, hasta que llegaron a la deseada liberación en medio de una retahíla de roncos gruñidos, silbidos y susurros. Harry cerró los ojos, rodeado por el exquisito calor de Severus, flotando en la deliciosa laxitud que hacía que su cuerpo se sintiese al tiempo deliciosamente cansado y saturado de energía. Repleto y hambriento a la vez. El hombre, aferrado al tórrido y flexible cuerpo de su joven prometido y amante, dejaba pasaba a través de sus nervios las últimas oleadas de la devoradora pasión. -Esperaba estar a la altura de las expectativas de su amado, porque ya no era un jovenzuelo y su capacidad de recuperación no era la misma…-_

_Pero eso no fue un problema. Harry no parecía tener prisa ahora, recreándose en suaves caricias y besos, en explorar meticulosamente su cuerpo y en dejar ser explorado a su vez. Sin que el tiempo pareciese importarle, porque no lo hacía, Harry buscó y encontró cada punto sensible en la robusta y fibrosa anatomía de su amado, cada vieja cicatriz, cada marca y huella dejada en su piel por la cruel y brutal vida…y se recreó en ellas, dándoles nuevos significados. Los leves roces, los delicados besos, las fervientes miradas…era lo más excitante que Severus hubiese experimentado nunca…Aquello no era simple deseo carnal, lujuria, experimentación o una calentura más o menos pasajera… era la expresión física más íntima de un amor verdadero. Ni siquiera sintió más que una leve punzada de celos cuando Harry comenzó finalmente a devorar su hombría, algo que fue prontamente descartado. No había cabida para los celos en una relación como la suya…no cuando compartían cuerpo, magia y alma… __**Harry era suyo**__, por entero y para siempre, y lo que había tenido con Draco, una simple experiencia de aprendizaje, una clase diferente de instrucción. Las sensaciones fueron creciendo, extendiéndose, envolviéndole y consumiéndole por completo mientras Harry se deleitaba devorándole ávidamente…hasta que ambos estallaron en chispas y llamas que ardían con un fuego que les derretía y fundía por entero…_

Muy sonrojado, Harry terminó su esquemático y escueto relato -fuertemente censurado y resumido- y murmuró:

-…y después de que me dejara…esto...bueno, eh_…¡Ahrg…essto esss de lo mass embarazsossso!… _devolverle el favor, nos acurrucamos juntos para dormir...hasta esta mañana.

Draco alzó en un gesto dubitativo una refinada ceja dorada y musitó:

-¡Guau! Mi padrino ha sido muy osado. Wyn no me dejó intentar…eh…eso, hasta hace poco…

Hermione contuvo una risita entre las manos, tratando de poner cara de póquer, ante el desparpajo del rubio y el evidente bochorno del moreno, hasta que el sonido brotó ruidosamente, en una cascada de risilla nerviosa.

-¡Bien por ti, Harry! ¡Muy bien! – Dejando ir una nueva risilla, la muchacha añadió con aire cómplice - Supongo que la tardanza de esta mañana tiene una por completo inocente justificación…

Harry bajó los ojos -¡De ninguna manera iba a compartir que Severus le había introducido espectacularmente a los placeres de una felación mutua!- y denegó suavemente, susurrando:

-¡No! ¡Pero ya no pienso deciros nada más! ¡Os toca!

Draco se aclaró la garganta y murmuró muy apresuradamente:

-Wyn no me dejó hacer nada… ¡Dijo que solo tenía que relajarme y disfrutar!

Harry miró con cara rara al rubio y masculló entre dientes:

-Apuesto a que lo hiciste…

Draco tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse – Harry por supuesto era consciente de su "debilidad"- y añadió en un susurro:

-No iba a decirle que no…

Harry volvió a rezongar, y Hermione les miró a ambos, contemplando su fácil y cordial relación, las puyas sin maldad, la corriente de broma y buen humor, y por debajo de todo, su camadería y fraternal relación. Hermanos, eso es lo que eran todos. Ella era la mayor, y la única chica, y eso la hizo sonreír suavemente. Cuando los dos jóvenes dejaron de arrojarse el uno al otro armas verbales, Hermione carraspeó y aprovechó su renovada atención para murmurar con rostro impasible y total seriedad:

-Anoche estrené mi camisón blanco. Ryan me dejó por fin compartir su cama…Aunque no hicimos gran cosa, la verdad. Ya sabes lo conservador que es tu abuelo, Harry…

Con un par de lentos parpadeos, Harry boqueó en una excelente imitación de un pez guppy y tras un momento para recobrarse murmuró con tono incrédulo:

-¿El camisón…blanco?... ¿¡El de las margaritas?!

Hermione asintió impasible, conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa de complacencia. Blanco, con bata a juego, de manga larga, sin escote y hasta los tobillos. Adornado estratégicamente por candorosas guirnaldas de delicadas margaritas…y total, rigurosa y absolutamente transparente. Dejando que su sonrisa se ensanchase maliciosamente, la castaña se inclinó levemente y añadió con aire conspiratorio:

-Sus reacciones valieron la pena cada galeón…

Con un gemido y tapándose los oídos Harry masculló, ante la multitud de indeseadas imágenes mentales:

-¡Demasiada información!

Draco asintió vehementemente y Hermione se rió de nuevo, revolviendo el pelo de su hermano menor que murmuraba que no quería saber nada, absolutamente nada de la vida amorosa de su abuelo y abrazando a ambos muchachos, haciéndoles cosquillas. Rápidamente la amistosa algarada derivo en una batalla campal de almohadas, todos contra todos, con plumas de ganso volando por todos lados. Fawkes y Acuario, el fénix azul de agua, trinaron en su percha, aleteando y envolviendo en un abrazo protector a su pollanco, el joven fénix blanco de aire llamado Spirit, que se había vinculado a Harry como familiar mágico. Cuando el alboroto se calmó, agotadas por despanzurramiento las municiones almohadiles, los tres se quedaron tumbados donde estaban, en las camas o el suelo, riéndose hasta que se quedaron sin aliento a base de carcajadas, risas que se renovaron cuando Yang emergió sacudiéndose de un montón de plumón con un chirrido de indignación. Tras un rato comenzaron a recoger el cuarto y los cientos de plumas – menos unos cuantos puñados que acabaron almohadillando la cesta con la guardería huronil de Yin, como ofrenda de buena voluntad del padre de sus cachorrillos - y finalmente, se asearon para ponerse presentables. El trío salió a la sala común de la Casa de la Serpiente charlando amigablemente entre ellos, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes. Después de todo, era domingo y aun tenían tiempo libre…

Pansy estaba sentada en un sofá, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. La salida de los tres jóvenes aprendices la hizo alzar levemente el rostro, y girar rápidamente la vista al otro lado, mordiéndose impulsivamente el labio inferior. Hermione vaciló en su caminar…Pansy llevaba muy rara unos días…La castaña se aproximó y murmuró suavemente su nombre y Pansy, totalmente inesperadamente, rompió a llorar amargamente. Los dos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro, preocupados y se acercaron a las dos muchachas ahora abrazadas en el sofá. Semejante conducta, al menos en público, no era propia de su amiga que era usualmente bastante jovial y risueña, quizás hasta demasiado para los estándares de Slytherin. Hermione alzó una mano, deteniendo su aproximación y los dos jóvenes se detuvieron respetuosos a unos pasos. Igual que ellos a veces tenían problemas solo de chicos, las chicas a veces tenían problemas de chicas…Entre inteligibles murmullos, aun entre los brazos de Hermione, poco a poco Pansy dejó de llorar y Hermione murmuró girando levemente la cara y frunciendo el ceño con determinación:

-Necesitamos la asistencia de los demás…pero primero y de inmediato a mi prometido Lord Ryan…

Nadie dijo nada más. Relegados y olvidados quedaron los planes para esa mañana. Con Pansy escoltada por todos ellos, aun sujeta de la cintura por Hermione, se encaminaron hacia las habitaciones privadas del vampiro y tras unas palabras de Hermione, Pansy tuvo una corta charla privada con este. Hermione se mantuvo seria y callada, y pese a su curiosidad, los dos chicos respetaron su mutismo, los tres sentados en la antesala del despacho. La privacidad de Pansy merecía ser respetada. Con los ojos aun enrojecidos, pero mucho más calmada, Pansy sonrió tímidamente a Hermione, le dio un efusivo abrazo y las dos muchachas se perdieron de regreso a la sala común, ignorando a los dos jóvenes que las miraron desaparecer pasillo abajo. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cuál podía ser el problema, pero tampoco querían entrometerse o ser indiscretos. Si Pansy había hablado con Ryan…estaba en buenas manos.


	64. Chapter 64

Un capitulo con dos partes, o dos capítulos pequeños… La historia se acerca a su fin…y los finales son lo más difícil de escribir siempre. Espero que os guste. Y que dejéis RWs!

Mi pequeño One shot "La Última Batalla" parece que ha gustado… gracias infinitas. Era una espinita que me pinchaba una y otra vez…tenía que sacármela del pecho y publicarla…

Para próximos fics… bueno, parece que a la mayoría que ha visitado mi perfil y ha votado le interesa mi historia El pequeño Vampiro. Sigo trabajando en Azkaban…es un proyecto a largo plazo, y por supuesto dedicare tiempo a Atrapar una Quimera cuando termine con Aprendiz de Brujo…No doy para más…aunque las ideas siguen bullendo en mi cabeza como burbujas en una olla….

CAOS Y DESTRUCCIÓN

El Profeta había duplicado su tirada habitual, y la tirada vespertina que normalmente era una rara excepción, era desde las Navidades, algo casi habitual un par de veces en semana. Eran tantos los desastres, los robos y ataques, que las rotativas debían ser detenidas una y otra vez para cambiar algún artículo. La gente vivía en un estado casi de pánico: atrincherados en sus casas, saliendo tan solo lo mínimo imprescindible. Muchos aurores con familia habían pedido vacaciones, o incluso licencias sin sueldo; algunos otros, cuando las ausencias del personal comenzaron a ser denegadas, simplemente dejaron de acudir al trabajo: cualquier cosa con tal de poder quedarse en casa a proteger a sus seres queridos. La plantilla de San Mungo estaba desbordada, y también sufría de numerosas bajas entre el personal auxiliar y administrativo. El Ministerio tenía más personal de baja, de permiso o meramente ausente que nunca y las tareas burocráticas comenzaban a acumularse en ciertos departamentos. El comercio y los negocios se estaban resintiendo fuertemente ante la cada vez mayor ausencia de clientes. Las estructuras de la sociedad mágica se estaban resquebrajando bajo la presión y el miedo… Y por si fuera poco, todo eso afectaba también al mundo muggle. No había suficientes desmemorizadores para encargarse de todos los incidentes con muggles y el estado de alarma comenzaba a filtrarse entre ellos. Las relaciones entre ambos mundos eran cada vez más tensas. El Primer Ministro británico exigía soluciones y estaba cada vez más desesperado, viendo como asuntos que escapaban a su control, pero de los que el público le hacía en cierta medida responsable; llenaban las páginas de los diarios sensacionalistas. Robos inexplicables a bancos y joyerías, colapsos de estructuras y edificios, aparentes desastres naturales y asesinatos sin sentido…

Las órdenes de captura contra Dumbledore, Dolores y los recientemente fugados de Azkaban empapelaban cada muro en callejón Diagón y callejón Nocturn. Además de aparecer periódicamente en las noticias muggles. Arrugando el ejemplar de The Times con una foto nada favorecedora en sus páginas, hasta reducirlo a una bola de papel, Albus Dumbledore dedicó una mirada cargada de ira a Petigrew, que se encogió ante la furia del anciano mago.

-¿Estas seguro?

Tragando saliva y asintiendo, el tembloroso animago se descubrió el antebrazo y mostró el lugar donde debiera estar la Marca Tenebrosa. La piel exhibía una cicatriz, rugosa y mayormente rojiza, con restos de color negro irregularmente difuminados, pero nada más. Como si se hubiese quemado un simple tatuaje muggle. Tras un rato de minuciosa exploración, y satisfecho finalmente, Dumbledore murmuró pensativo y calculador:

-¿Cuándo?

Removiéndose inquieto en su asiento, Peter movió los ojos a un lado y otro rápidamente, frunciendo nerviosamente la nariz, como si agitase los bigotes de su ratuna forma animaga.

-No ha sido algo repentino…se ha ido debilitando de manera gradual…Tras el ritual estaba…eh como antes, negra y brillante. Pero…algo salió mal, tal vez la sangre…la sangre de Pot…Potter…no dio el resultado esperado…Hace meses que no nos llama…la otra vez se debilitó, se apagó hacia un tono grisáceo pero aun era visible…ahora casi ha desaparecido…

Dumbledore se mesó la barba, pensativo. Si Riddle estaba tan débil como para perder el control de su propia marca…No plantearía problema alguno deshacerse de él y del mocoso de una vez por todas. Pero no sin que antes él le dedicase su "completa atención" a Harry durante algún tiempo. Incluso, tal vez, sería buena idea pensar en poseerle…permanentemente. Debía pensarlo detenidamente, había múltiples posibilidades pero… Si, seria delicioso volver a tener un cuerpo joven y vigoroso, especialmente uno poderoso y atractivo. Necesitaría algún trabajo por supuesto…Deshacer su propia maldición, verificar que el cuerpo volvía a ser plenamente funcional…Después de todo…pretendía disfrutar de una buena vida, no? Era complicado, pero podía hacerse, de una u otra forma, especialmente porque solo le interesaba el soporte físico…Un pequeño beso de un Dementor… Sería perfecto, una jugada maestra…Una nueva identidad, y todo el dinero y poder político de los Potter…

Pettigrew tragó saliva ante la visión del brillo codicioso en los pensativos ojos azules y se convirtió en rata, para escurrirse bajo la rendija de la puerta momentos después. Tenía bastante experiencia como para saber cuándo alejarse de un mago poderoso y potencialmente cabreado. Deslizándose junto a las paredes, silencioso y furtivo, Peter llegó a la cocina, el único lugar medianamente acogedor del destartalado caserón. La vieja casona Dumbledore había visto mejores días y estaba infestada de insectos, arañas, bogarts, ghouls, doxis, chizpurfles, bundimuns y toda clase de criaturas y mohos que habían proliferado en la antigua casa familiar largamente abandonada. La cocina estaba limpia, o al menos, libre de criaturas molestas y era el único lugar aparte del despacho de Albus donde se mantenía ardiendo un fuego durante todo el día. Al entrar en su forma ratuna, fue recibido por la mirada hosca y resentida de Ron, el frio desdén de Ginny…y la maldición punzante de Bellatrix.

Una arcaica campañilla resonó en la estancia y Ginny se levantó con cierta reluctancia, pasándose las manos por el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza y alisando su túnica. Colocando un servicio de té y algunas pastas en una vieja bandeja, la joven salió de la cocina, ignorando las risitas burlonas de Bellatriz o las miradas lascivas de los Lestrange. Cuando la joven retornó a la cocina casi una hora después, con la ropa desordenada y la bandeja entre las temblorosas manos, tuvo que escurrirse de entre las ávidas manos de Rabastan, solo para ser manoseada por Rodolphus. Bella se rió cuando la muchacha abofeteó a su marido, y Ginny acabó saliendo a escape entre lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos. Ron estaba callado, iracundo pero prudentemente callado en su rincón, cuando Rabastan le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y le forzó a levantarse. Finalmente el pelirrojo había aprendido a contener su lengua…En semejante compañía era eso o morir prematuramente entre torturas. Ron se puso blanco como la cera, rígido, pero cuando el otro le empujó hacia la puerta, comenzó a andar, trastabillando. Con una sonrisa de tiburón, el hombretón murmuró roncamente:

-Ya que de momento no hay nada mejor que hacer…tú y yo vamos a divertirnos un rato, Ronny…

Dumbledore había restaurado más o menos y por medios poco ortodoxos, la salud física de los prisioneros, -aunque su apariencia aun mostraba signos de su larga encarcelación- y asegurado su lealtad sometiéndoles con una nueva marca de esclavitud, sobreponiéndose a la muy debilitada Marca Tenebrosa. Y para mantener contentos a sus nuevos seguidores, estos tenían libertad para acceder a Ron y torturar a los indefensos magos y muggles que se cruzaban en su camino. Bella soltó una carcajada y gritó:

-¿Puedo mirar? Ronny da los grititos más deliciosos…

Las carcajadas de otros se unieron a las de Bella y Ron fue arrastrado fuera de la cocina mientras más de uno exclamaba que se pedían el siguiente turno. Acurrucado en un rincón oscuro, entre pelusa y telarañas bajo un mugriento aparador, Peter cerró los ojos. Estaba asustado, sumamente confuso, desconcertado. Al igual que cuando comenzó a rastrear el submundo de la sociedad mágica en busca de Dumbledore, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo o porque, pero una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza murmuraba insistentemente que eso era lo que debía hacer…Dejando que la suave y acariciadora voz calmase sus inseguridades y miedos, la rata se enroscó en su polvoriento refugió y trató de dormir, ignorando los ecos distantes de risotadas lascivas y los gritos…

EL DESTINO DE PANSY

El Sr Parkinson comprobó un vez más su atuendo y tras un carraspeo nervioso, tocó con los nudillos en la puerta de roble. Un elfo vestido con una toalla de lino abrió la puerta, y con una ligera reverencia, le condujo hasta los pisos superiores del orfanato de Hogsmeade. Con otra reverencia, el elfo le dejó ante otra puerta y desapareció. Reuniendo valor, el hombre tocó de nuevo y una voz firme le concedió paso.

El llamamiento personal había sido inesperado, educado, pero claramente ineludible. Y Parkinson se había devanado los sesos intentando averiguar en qué podía haber molestado a Lord Ryan, o que podía necesitar de él…Tomando nota del aspecto serio - tenso pero no encolerizado - del influyente Lord, Parkinson aceptó el té, y contestó un par de preguntas insustanciales; notando crecer su incertidumbre. No le era desconocida la ascendencia del usualmente reservado Lord sobre su antiguo círculo y la deferencia de Lucius y Severus e incluso Gévaudan hacia el imponente vampiro hablaban de su poder en el seno de la facción política y social que estos representaban. Con duros ojos de penetrante color azul, Ryan contempló al hombre y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa.

-Hace unos días, mi prometida Hermione acudió a mí sumamente intranquila…y acompañada de su hija Pansy…

Parkinson se removió inquieto en su dura silla y la taza de té tembló apenas perceptiblemente en sus manos. Unos ojos acerados le miraron con dureza y continuaron:

-…y Pansy me informó sobre un muy desfavorable contrato de maternidad subrogada…parecía descontenta y triste al respecto. Y eso ha hecho que Hermione este disgustada también.

Esos ojos centellearon por un instante con un vibrante color borgoña. Un color de ojos que solo había visto en otra persona… Lo que creyó una mera resemblanza –en un vampiro semejante cambio de color en caso de fuertes emociones era algo usual- o una momentánea ilusión visual fue demasiado para los nervios del pobre hombre: La taza de té en manos de Parkinson tintineó audiblemente y el hombre la sujetó con nudillos reblanquecidos por la tensión antes de dejarla en la mesa para evitar tirársela encima. Con la mirada baja, el hombre se estremeció primero y suspiró casi inaudiblemente después, como si no supiera si estaba más aterrado o avergonzado. Su Pansy, su inteligente y voluntariosa nena… Con voz apagada y mortecina, desesperada, el hombre comenzó un escueto relato: las cada vez mayores dificultades económicas de la familia en la postguerra, el aprieto en que se veía para encontrar un marido adecuado para su hija mayor por falta de una buena dote, su desesperación ante la perspectiva de casar a dos hijas más y disponer aun de dinero para poder afrontar el indispensable matrimonio de su único hijo varón y heredero.

-…Donajev me ofreció una suma importante por el contrato de Pansy como madre subrogada. Es viudo y su único hijo, el ex jugador de Quidditch, recibió un terrible golpe con una bludger y desde entonces…parece que las secuelas físicas no son las únicas consecuencias…su padre dice que actúa de forma algo…inmadura, casi como si fuese adolescente. Quiere un nieto, o si eso no es posible, un nuevo heredero…

Cruzando las piernas y sin perder de vista a su antiguo servidor Ryan murmuró gravemente:

-Entonces…¿la motivación es puramente económica? ¿Solo por dinero?

Parkingson asintió tragando saliva. Ryan se inclinó levemente hacia adelante y murmuró, sus ojos acerados fijos en los de su interlocutor:

-Las condiciones son…altamente inusuales…y muy duras, crueles inclusive para Pansy. Normalmente, en estos casos, se especifica el uso de pociones o hechizos para lograr la concepción deseada. Y ni siquiera se le va a permitir admitir que el niño es biológicamente suyo. Lo que Donajev ha ofrecido raya con la prostitución…

El hombre cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo sus emociones y bajó aun más la cabeza. Era consciente de la influencia social de su interlocutor y sintió como su corazón saltaba alocadamente en su pecho, espoleado por el terror. No podía permitirse enemistarse con alguien tan influyente, ni siquiera provocar su malhumor…sería su ruina… social y económica si perdía el apoyo y el respaldo de las más prestigiosas familias nobles… Ryan valoró los gestos inconscientes del otro como lo que eran. La desesperación por sobrevivir con que un náufrago se agarra a un clavo ardiendo. Lucius le había informado con presteza de que los Parkinson habían reducido mucho sus apariciones sociales, solo celebraban discretamente una fiesta veraniega en toda la temporada, y que los negocios familiares parecían estar pasando un mal momento. Si ese era todo el motivo…tenía una solución. Se recostó de nuevo en su butaca y añadió:

-Pansy es una jovencita voluntariosa y decidida. De excelente carácter, además de inteligente y agraciada. Y buena amiga de Lord Potter y mi prometida. Sabe de los apuros económicos de la familia y ha aceptado que no puede esperar un contrato ideal de matrimonio e incluso la posibilidad de no llegar a casarse. Pero esto…es demasiado. Tengo una contraoferta a su oferta matrimonial inicial, Parkinson. Mi heredero y Severus planean tener varios hijos, y creo que sería prudente que contaran con la asistencia de una institutriz… a tiempo completo. Alguien leal y dedicado por entero a la crianza de sus hijos…

Parkinson alzó la cabeza, visiblemente sorprendido. Entre los magos, la institutriz a la antigua usanza, tiene un vínculo exclusivo y de por vida con una familia de alto rango social. El puesto a menudo lo ocupa una hermana, tía, sobrina o prima solterona; en su defecto alguien en similares circunstancias y siempre de extrema confianza para los padres. En estos casos, se requiere una promesa de lealtad a los padres y sus descendientes, pasando a ser vista socialmente como un miembro más de la familia, casi como un pariente político pero sin ningún derecho hereditario. Se les requiere renunciar a casarse y a tener hijos propios hasta el final de la educación de los niños a su cargo, a menos que actúen también como madres subrogadas para la familia. Forma parte a efectos prácticos de la familia y asiste con esta a la mayoría de fiestas y eventos sociales, haciéndose cargo de los niños cuando llega la hora de retirarse para estos. Además de responsabilizarse de parte de la educación y crianza hasta que estos llegasen a la edad escolar. Era un puesto de prestigio, y con reconocimiento. Solo en las más tradicionales y acaudaladas casas se mantenía semejante costumbre…

-Creo que Pansy sería una excelente institutriz…

Parkinson esbozó una mueca tensa, remedo de una sonrisa con aprensión. ¿Se le ofrecía la posibilidad de una excelente aunque distante alianza familiar con los Prince y los Potter, que además estaban vinculados o eran Herederos de varias familias de renombre?¿Dejando a su nena inmejorablemente situada y protegida en el seno de la que sin duda iba a ser una de las familias más influyentes en su sociedad? Con voz casi tímida, incrédulo de su buena fortuna, el hombre murmuró con cautela:

-Pero…¿Qué hago con Donajev, Milord? Ya me ha adelantado 1/3 de la suma acordada…y me es imposible devolvérsela en estos momentos…

Con una sonrisa helada ante la sincera y dolorosa admisión del otro, Ryan murmuró sedosamente, exhibiendo las agudas puntas de sus colmillos:

-Es simple y fácil...Nada está cerrado, así que cambie una hija por otra y ofrezca una mejora…Renuncie a percibir el resto del dinero ofrecido y reconviértalo en dote para casar a su hija mayor con el joven o incluso con Donajev si este lo prefiere así…el contrato puede incluir las clausulas necesarias para garantizar un heredero para la familia. Donajev está muy mayor y evidentemente no lo ha pensado bien…Está claro que alguien tendrá que ocuparse de ese niño mientras crece y si lo que dice del joven es cierto, también de este en un futuro, cuando falte su padre, no?

Parkinson parpadeó levemente, y boqueó por un instante antes de recobrar la compostura. ¡Era una solución casi perfecta! Donajev se ahorraba una buena suma – la dote de su hija pasaría a la cuenta privada del matrimonio - y Jasmine tenía edad suficiente para ser una esposa más adecuada para el joven Donajev. Ese matrimonio la situaría en una buena familia, no de gran prestigio o con titulo noble, pero si acomodada y socialmente reconocida. Además de librarle a él de la carga económica de procurar una dote a una hija casadera y de mantenerla.

-Creo que es una propuesta muy interesante para todas las partes. Comenzare a redactar la contraoferta cuanto antes, Milord.

Con una leve sonrisa, Ryan le tendió dos gruesos fajos de pergaminos encuadernados al hombre y murmuró:

-Ahí tiene un modelo de contrato matrimonial, redactado por el bufete de los Malfoy, que creo le será de gran ayuda. Y mi propuesta de contrato como institutriz para su hija Pansy.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza y murmuró:

-Gracias Milord. ¿Cómo debo hacerle llegar mis noticias al respecto?

- Johnson se encargará de resolver los pequeños detalles y preliminares, y de comunicarme cualquier discrepancia, aunque estoy casi seguro de que el contrato es más que favorable para todas las partes.

El tono de voz no dejaba lugar a dudas. Reclamar modificaciones sustanciales sería un suicidio. Con una nueva reverencia y apretando en sus manos los legajos de pergaminos, Parkinson se retiró, aun temblando interiormente, pero sumamente complacido. Su esposa dejaría de lamentarse, Jasmine finalmente se casaría y Pansy se pondría muy contenta…Oliver - su heredero- y Olivia –su hermana melliza- serian más fácilmente casaderos, sobre todo con tan ventajosas conexiones sociales…


	65. Chapter 65

Asuntos mundanos

Mientras los jóvenes aprendices y estudiantes de Hogwarts continuaban su muy mejorada y amplia educación mágica, la sociedad se agitaba, como si pequeñas piedras alterasen la paz de la superficie de un estanque con suaves ondas; las repercusiones de cada pequeño y sucesivo cambio se extendían imparables en todos los rincones. El poderoso resurgir a los ojos de los magos de a pie del cuasi olvidado Consejo de Consejos, la férrea depuración del verdadero Wizengamot y la purga de los miembros que realmente no eran sus integrantes, la cuidadosa revisión de numerosas leyes dictadas ignorando la suprema Ley de Leyes y la creciente integración con las comunidades de otras criaturas mágicas racionales… Pese a ello, el actual Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge aun se aferraba tercamente a sus ideas y sobre todo, a su posición, pero la sobria y elegante candidatura de Lucius Malfoy, respaldada por una cada vez más numerosa facción, tenía textualmente la victoria de las próximas elecciones asegurada. Es más, Fudge solo se mantenía en su actual puesto porque Lucius no había querido forzarle a dimitir como algunos sectores más vehementes deseaban, argumentando que era innecesario someter a la sociedad mágica a semejante trauma, ya que el poder real del Ministro emanaba del Consejo del Wizengamot…y este estaba perfectamente seguro en manos de Severus.

Aparentemente, los actuales esfuerzos del nuevo grupo político se encaminaban a lograr el acceso de Harry al Atrio de las Profecías, en una falsa búsqueda del registro de la más que publicitada aunque simulada profecía…y de cualquiera otra que pudieran encontrar, cansando y desgastando al Ministro y al Ministerio en una lucha que este tenía de antemano perdida. Estaba dentro de los derechos de un mago. Por otro lado, el orfanato funcionaba con eficiencia, y el pueblo de Hogsmeade se estaba convirtiendo con rapidez en un gran centro comercial, quizás el más importante; desplazando inclusive al Callejón Diagón ya que era más seguro que este, al estar bajo las antiquísimas y poderosas barreras y protecciones de Hogwarts, además de patrullado continuamente por toda clase de criaturas mágicas prestas a defender a sus habitantes y al castillo que albergaba a los jóvenes estudiantes. El más claro signo de este reflorecimiento comercial fue la apertura de una sucursal de Gringotts…los clientes necesitaban dinero y los duendes estaban más que dispuestos a proporcionárselo…Las nuevas y revisadas leyes ya estaban creando una diferencia en el trato con veelas, vampiros, hombres lobo, duendes y las demás criaturas…Era algo aun incipiente, pero visible como los primeros brotes verdes entre las últimas nieves…

El Valle de Godric, escondido entre los páramos y bosques de Exmoor, se había convertido en el nuevo hogar para la mayoría de nuevos "squib", los padres biológicos de los falsamente "nacidos muggles", además de Hogsmeade. La vieja Mansión Potter, solida y recia como una antigua casa de campo inglesa, había vuelto a extender lentamente los tentáculos de sus antiguas protecciones antimuggle a todo el pueblo, y poco a poco, los escasos muggles verdaderos que lo habitaban habían ido mudándose a otros lugares -voluntariamente o con un poco de persuasión psicológica y económica-, acuciados por las cada vez más intensas defensas, hasta que dejaron el lugar. Después de eso, el pueblo del Valle de Godric había desaparecido…borrado todo recuerdo de su existencia en las mentes de sus antiguos vecinos. El hecho de que inicialmente fuese un pequeño pueblo rural con pocos habitantes - sólidas y antiguas casas de piedra y cottages en los campos de labor, una iglesia con su cementerio, una oficina de correos, un pub, y poco más- había facilitado mucho la labor y ahora estaba oculto bajo un encantamiento de disfraz tan fuerte como Hogwarts. Los muggles que pese a todo osaran acercarse demasiado, serían alejados por la horrible aparición de la mítica Bestia de Exmoor, el ancestral fantasma felino de la Mansión. Ahora el Valle de Godric era técnicamente el 2º pueblo completamente mágico de Inglaterra, oculto por completo a los ojos de los muggles, aunque un gran porcentaje de su población se compusiera de nuevos "squibs". Era una buena solución a varios problemas. Los nuevos miembros exmuggles de la comunidad mágica estaban integrados y protegidos dentro de esta, sometidos plenamente al Estatuto de Secreto, tenían acceso a las ventajas del mundo mágico, y al mismo podían mantener un estilo de vida muy similar al previo en el seno de la nueva comunidad mágica. Y los magos se beneficiaban de su experiencia con la más reciente tecnología, y creaban un vehículo ideal para el abastecimiento seguro de mercancías muggles. Una escolta por obvias razones de seguridad y los recién llegados miembros podían fácilmente hacerse cargo de adquirir todos los suministros que fuesen necesarios en el mundo muggle.

Lady Zabini había aceptado finalmente a los gemelos, y porque no decirlo, el ventajoso contrato matrimonial ofrecido. Los pelirrojos no aportaban un titulo, y renunciaban a transmitir su propio apellido en favor del de su hijo. No tenían una fortuna que heredar en perspectiva o grandes bienes, pero si un negocio floreciente con multitud de nuevas patentes, un convenio con Industrias Malfoy y un acuerdo de distribución para las pociones de Severus, además de su inventiva para crear nuevos y originales productos. Los Polvos de Oscuridad Instantánea Peruvian y los Detonadores Sorpresivos eran un gran éxito de ventas, aunque los gemelos habían regulado su venta y requerían registrarse como compradores para acceder a venderlos. No querían que sus productos acabasen siendo usados en contra de sus aliados. La línea de Ropa Escudo, capaz de rebotar hechizos y maldiciones menores iniciada con el Sombrero Escudo y continuada después con la Capa y los Guantes era un gran éxito de ventas. Los Aurores habían adoptado como uniforme de campo versiones especialmente diseñadas para ellos, con un ventajoso contrato de suministro a largo plazo. Blaise era feliz con ellos y su madre esperaba gozosa el momento de tener un par de nietos para malcriar.

Pansy relucía con la perspectiva de ser institutriz para sus amigos, e incluso Jasmine –su hermana- estaba más que contenta con el matrimonio propuesto. El joven Erick Doanjev había perdido la mayor parte de la visión en el ojo derecho, tenía una gran cicatriz ramificada que iba desde ese pómulo, pasaba por el borde del ojo y se perdía en su espeso cabello; ciertas dificultades para hablar, limitaciones permanentes en el movimiento y uso del brazo y la mano derechos y una leve cojera que se notaba sobre todo al subir o bajar escaleras. Pero era gentil, amable y había peleado con sus tartamudeos para demostrar fehacientemente su vivo interés en su primer encuentro, sorprendiendo gratamente a su padre, sus futuros suegros y sobre todo a su prometida. Cuando la joven pareja se encaminó al jardín, paseando y charlando calladamente delante de sus padres, Jasmine del brazo de Erick; la sonrisa radiante de este haciendo relucir sus ojos, hizo que su estupefacto padre bendijese en silencio a la jovencita a la que iba dirigida. Era un buen acuerdo para ambas familias y al parecer, la motivación adecuada podía sacar de su indiferencia y apatía al exjugador de Quidditch.

Neville se había hecho cargo de la Jefatura de su Casa y estaba prometido oficialmente a Luna Lovegold, que finalmente se había ganado un hueco en el corazón de Augusta, pese a su carácter soñador. Era duro de admitir que con los conocimientos médicos actuales –incluso las técnicas de dudosa legalidad probadas por Severus con el permiso expreso de su nieto solo habían producido cambios de escasa consideración- su hijo y su nuera estaban más allá de toda ayuda posible, pero la estoica dama se animaba y suspiraba con la ilusión de tener sobre sus rodillas a un par de biznietos…Era vieja pero no tanto y no pensaba dejar este mundo sin ver antes crecer a una nueva generación de Longbottoms…No señor, Augusta estaba decidida a ver graduarse en Hogwarts a sus biznietos…aunque fuese por cabezonería.

Ryan tenía una deuda múltiple, una deuda de sangre que cobrarse con cierto rastrero mortifago, y pensaba hacerlo, por supuesto que sí, nada le haría ignorar semejante deuda…pero pensaba resarcirse en sus propias condiciones y términos. Así que había realizado secretamente un nuevo Aquelarre, uno muy diferente y particular, un Aquelarre negro… completamente privado, con la única asistencia como testigo de uno de sus más antiguos amigos: Elwyn. La lenta y cuidadosa venganza no le devolvería lo que le habían arrebatado, porque era irreemplazable, pero al menos haría más llevadera su carga, más dulces sus sueños…


	66. Chapter 66

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTERIOS

Los exámenes finales llegaron y pasaron, dejando a los estudiantes aplicados unos días de relax antes del final del curso…y poniendo a otros en una tensa espera ante el veredicto de las notas. Justo tras los exámenes, llegaron las esperadas elecciones. Tras el escrutinio y con el poder legalmente en sus manos, tan solo a la espera de ser formalmente nombrado, los esfuerzos de Fudge por impedir el acceso al Salón de las Profecías llegaron a un final convulso, tras una larga, pública y agónica lucha de antemano perdida. Claudicando, el actualmente Ministro en funciones hasta que Lucius tomase formalmente posesión de su cargo, dio su reluctante permiso al mismo tiempo que anunciaba los resultados electorales, en un desesperado intento de lavar su imagen pública y dejar una impresión favorable en la masa. A la mañana siguiente, una comitiva ciertamente extraña se personó en el Hall del Ministerio. Harry, Draco, Hermione, acompañados por Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus y Elwyn Rosier, Severus Snape y Tyrone Ryan. También venía con ellos Jasón, Neville y Augusta Longbottom, y Luna Lovegold. El vigilante de la entrada estaba hablando con el Sr Johnson, el abogado de los Malfoy y ambos se giraron hacia los visitantes. Tras comprobar la identidad de todos, el hombre les indicó que les aguardaban y el grupo se encaminó a los ascensores.

Por un instante, Harry creyó ir de nuevo a la hostil sala del tribunal, recorriendo aquel pasillo lúgubre y largo, al final del cual había una puerta negra y lisa. Pero frente a ella aguardaban Dawlish y Tonks, vestida con sus rojas túnicas de auror, acompañados de un mago alto y adusto, cubierto con una capucha, un Inefable. Tras un guiño vivaz de la metamorfomaga a modo de saludo, con un gruñido de hosca reluctancia y hostilidad, el hombre les indicó la puerta y la pequeña muchedumbre entró en una extraña sala circular, llena de puertas idénticas. Sin dudas, el Inefable les condujo hasta una de ellas y entraron en un extraño lugar, enorme, desierto hasta ese momento y polvoriento. Una serie de corredores y pasillos dividían en secciones enormes hileras de estanterías, repletas de esferas de cristal. Al principio Harry miró con ojos asombrados, pero luego comprendió. Profecías, al parecer se realizaban muchas, pero de ahí a que todas aquellas esferas se hicieran realidad… Los Inefables registraban automáticamente y guardaban todas las predicciones realizadas, por orden cronológico, y verificaban las que se cumplían, todo ello de alguna oscura manera. Comenzaron a caminar entre las inmensas e interminables estanterías, hasta llegar a la zona en que debía estar la profecía. Mientras los adultos buscaban entre las innumerables esferas, los ojos verdes de Harry vagabundearon entre las esferas más cercanas a él. Tirando de su manga, Draco atrajo su atención y le señaló una esfera luminosa, con débiles destellos dorados que titilaban en su interior, como si tuviese atrapada dentro de ella minúsculas luciérnagas.

-Deberías ver esto, Harry…

La esfera reposaba sobre un pedestal, con una fecha y unas iniciales bajo ella. "13-10-1995. De S.P.T. para H.J.S.B-P y D.L.M." Harry hizo rápidamente memoria y jadeó:

-¡Las cartas! ¡Es la tirada de las cartas!

Luna murmuró dulcemente a sus espaldas:

-Aquí hay otra, Harry…

Harry se movió hasta donde Luna y Neville contemplaban con aire ensimismado otra esfera débilmente luminosa. En su pedestal, una fecha anterior al nacimiento de Harry, pero posterior al de la profecía que estaban buscando "_oficialmente_". Y las iniciales "S.P.T. Concerniente ¿?. H.J.P. (H.J.S.B-P) y ¿?" Harry alzó la mano y vacilante, tomó la esfera entre sus dedos contemplándola pensativo. Tras una duda, Harry regresó a la estantería y tomó la otra profecía también, guardándolas en el bolsillo interior de su túnica de combate, oculta bajo la ropa. Estaba creando una segunda bola de cristal para sustituir las profecías cuando la voz de su padre le llamó.

-Harry…ya la hemos encontrado…

Apresurándose a dejar la falsa esfera conjurada en su lugar, Harry se acercó al grupo de adultos y miró con intensidad a su abuelo, antes de girar los ojos hacia Sirius. Cuadrando los hombros y con un pequeño suspiro, Harry tomó la esfera de su soporte e iba a tenderla a su padre cuando una carcajada estridente y rota se dejó oír entre las estanterías y un grupo de figuras encapuchadas se hizo visible:

-Muy bien Harry. Ahora dame esa maldita profecía.

Bellatrix Lestrange soltó una nueva carcajada y tendió una mano que asemejaba una garra, rematada en uñas largas, sucias y descuidadas, exclamando con un chillido ciertamente alocado:

-¡Dámela, pequeño Harrykins, o no te gustaran las consecuencias!

Los adultos cerraron filas ante Bellatrix, y los ojos azules de Tyrone Michael Ryan se entrecerraron. La trampa, bien cebada con el más apetecible señuelo, había funcionado, pero… ¿Habían logrado atrapar en ella a toda la manada de hienas? Y sobre todo, a quién sacó de Azkaban a semejantes dementes? Las familias de los fugados habían sido estrechamente vigiladas en busca de posibles pistas tanto por el Ministerio como por sus propios contactos. Pese a que ellos habían sospechado casi con certeza de Dumbledore, para el gran público la probabilidad de que el supuesto adalid blanco se aliase con los magos de más negro corazón había parecido remota. Por muy fuera de la ley que se encontrase actualmente, aun había quien no le consideraba capaz de ser tan vil. Y quien condonaba sus actos, aduciendo que en su afán de detener a Lord Voldemort, era comprensible que hubiese infringido la ley…después de todo, una guerra es una guerra y en ellas poco contaba el respeto a la legalidad vigente. Otras figuras avanzaron de entre las sombras y el hombre reconoció a algunos de los sus antaño más temidos mortifagos: los hermanos Lestange y Avery, Mac Nair… Ciertamente parecía que su elaborado cebo había funcionado…Faltaba por ver si atrapaban definitivamente a su presa…

Adoptando una postura defensiva el grupo se aprestaba a luchar con la ventaja de la superioridad numérica cuando de entre las sombras surgió aun más gente: miembros de la Orden del Fénix con Fletcher y Shacklebolt entre ellos. Ron, Ginny y sus padres. Dolores Umbridge, reconocible por su horrendo traje rosa bajo la túnica y finalmente…Dumbledore. Iracundo, con cierto aire de peligro emanando de él. Rodeado de sus fuerzas, con Bellatrix frente a él, como un vivo escudo humano. Lejos de la imagen de anciano bondadoso que tanto cultivara, sus ojos azules relucían con dureza, llenos de odio y codicia, ligeramente desquiciados, mientras ordenaba secamente:

-Entrégame la profecía, Harry. Entrégamela…y puede que te deje vivir…

Tras una breve y muda consulta con su abuelo, Harry avanzó un paso, la pesada esfera de cristal aun entre los dedos, semioculta entre los pliegues de su capa. Con en un gesto súbito y violento, lanzó hacia Bellatrix una falsa esfera, y esta intentó cogerla, tirándose hacia ella con un grito de intensa frustración, ignorando a los demás. Elwyn lanzó el poderoso hombro contra la estantería más cercana, mientras Remus hacia lo mismo en el lado opuesto, creando una violenta reacción en cadena, mientras el despavorido Inefable se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con un grito de pánico y el grupo se lanzaba a toda velocidad por entre las tambaleantes masas de madera y la lluvia de bolas de cristal que ahora llenaban el inmenso lugar, mientras los fantasmales espectros de las profecías surgían como humo de entre los fragmentos, susurrando palabras ininteligibles en medio de la cacofonía. Y el patronus de Harry, el poderoso ciervo embestía contra sus atacantes, emergiendo de entre los restos de la falsa esfera que lo había contenido. No tardaron mucho en llegar al final de las estanterías, lanzando maldiciones y hechizos hacia atrás, y alcanzaron la lacada puerta negra por la que habían entrado. La sala giró al cerrarse la puerta, y desorientados, eligieron una puerta al azar. Se encontraron en el Salón del Tiempo, lleno de giratiempos y relojes, y extraños artefactos en vitrinas. Todos llevaban ocultas ropas protectoras de piel de dragón o basilisco bajo las túnicas, todos menos el Inefable, que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Incluidas Augusta y Luna. Severus roció la puerta con una poción y esta se selló con tal fuerza que resonó en sus oídos. El grupo avanzó y encontraron otra puerta, que accedía a una sala llena de tanques con cerebros. Deslizándose entre ellos con absoluto silencio, repugnados por los largos tentáculos que se alzaban curiosos a su paso del viscoso liquido, entraron al Atrio del Arco del Velo. Aparentemente estaban solos, habían cerrado el camino detrás de ellos y comenzaron a descender entre ecos de sus propios pasos las gradas de piedra que rodeaban el imponente arco para alcanzar la puerta visible al otro lado.

Pero antes de llegar, sus perseguidores entraron con estrepito, usando Bombarda Máxima en la puerta y comenzaron a atacarles. Defendiéndose vigorosamente, el grupo retrocedió y Elwyn pasó a su forma semilobuna, situándose como un escudo delante de Draco, que le miraba con ojos dilatados por la adrenalina. El intercambio de maldiciones se hizo más intenso y Harry rodaba y atacaba, se ocultaba y contraatacaba otra vez, en formidable equipo con su Maestro y esposo. Dumbledore y los demás eran despiadados y pronto todos estuvieron cubiertos de pequeños detritus, rasguños y contusiones, atrapados en posición muy desventajosa. El anciano rió sádicamente y lanzó una maldición hacia la espalda de Harry…que se giró a tiempo de ver como su esposo le derribaba al suelo y se interponía entre el rayo y él. Cuando la luz le impactó, Severus abrió los ojos en un grito silencioso y cayó hacia atrás, en una prolongada curva, desapareciendo tras el velo que centelleó levemente al dejarle pasar. Harry lo vio todo como a cámara lenta, tratando de alcanzarle, gritando su nombre, y estirándose imposiblemente hacia el hombre, viéndole caer con impotencia y desesperación. Sus ojos conectaron un instante antes de que Severus atravesase el velo y Harry vislumbró un destello de ardiente pasión en los ojos negros, una llama que le llamaba. En el instante siguiente, Remus le abrazó y le sujetó, impidiéndole seguirle, reteniéndole en sus fuertes brazos.

Harry se debatió con violencia contra Remus, retorciéndose, gritando roncamente una y otra vez no, en una voz que sonó como un prolongado bramido animal de dolor, e intentando alcanzar el vetusto arco. Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse y Remus se encontró incapaz de sujetarle pese a su fuerza, mientras Harry se retorcía, cambiaba y transformaba ante sus ojos. Cuando el proceso acabó, Harry alzó la cabeza y abrió lentamente las fauces, paladeando el aire. Con pasmosa y exasperante parsimonia, entreabrió el primer juego de parpados y dio un rápido vistazo a su entorno. A su alrededor, un grupo de personas le contemplaba con ojos llenos de terror, otro sector con asombro e incredulidad. Estirando y replegando las alas sobre su lomo y elevándose más, Harry siseó amenazante:

_**-¡Dumbledore!**_

Y se deslizó en pos del rastro de olor del cobarde que huía hacia la puerta, abriéndose paso, enseñando amenazador los colmillos y amagando bruscos ataques que despejaron rápidamente su paso, derribando a varios magos enemigos al suelo simplemente con el empuje de su poderoso cuerpo, dejando a otros petrificados. Tyrone Ryan -antaño Thomas Riddle, también conocido como Lord Voldemort- contempló por un segundo como desaparecía la ondulante cola de su único nieto y gruñó una seca y tajante orden:

-¡Todos detrás de él!

Y saltó sobre el más próximo de los atacantes aun en pie, convirtiéndose a medio salto en un enorme chacal semi humano, muy parecido a las representaciones míticas del dios egipcio Anubis. Con una sonrisa canina llena de colmillos aterrizó en el pecho de su presa y mordió el cuello de MacNair, lo lanzó violentamente al suelo, mientras con su varita abría paso entre los hermanos Lestrange, derribándolos al suelo. Elwyn, en la salvaje forma semilupina conocida y temida por todos como Fenrir, arañó con sus garras el pecho de Rodolphus y se sorprendió al descubrir que Draco estaba mordiendo con saña la mano del hombre, que trataba de defenderse con ella, transformado en el esbelto lobo blanco, hasta arrebatarle la varita de entre los maltrechos dedos. Con un mordisco rápido al cuello, quebrando su nuca, el hombre lobo acabó con su contrincante y se dispuso a derribar otro enemigo, seguido de cerca del joven lobo blanco que enseñaba los dientes ferozmente, los belfos retraídos y ligeramente ensangrentados. Remus, en su forma completamente lupina, se desquitaba ferozmente con Bellatrix, que había empleado durante la lucha un vicioso hechizo cortante sobre Sirius, que se sujetaba el costado con un grueso vendaje provisional. Saltando por encima del cuerpo ensangrentado y fuera de combate de su prima, y lanzándole una nueva maldición aturdidora y un Incarcerus por si acaso, Sirius se lanzó de nuevo a la batalla, corriendo tras su marido. Hermione y los demás, en torno a Augusta, que se movía con mucha más agilidad de lo que su edad haría suponer, se mantenían cerca de Ryan, que trataba de mantener despejado un camino para ellos entre los mortífagos y los miembros de la orden. Pronto los esfuerzos de todos dejaron detrás un rastro de enemigos muertos, heridos o incapacitados. Cuando Riddle alcanzó las puertas, selló la sala detrás de él, atrapando a los supervivientes dentro, y gruñó aplastando las largas orejas negras contra el cráneo, enseñando los afilados colmillos de chacal:

-¡Por aquí!

El disparejo grupo se apresuró entre los laberinticos pasillos y salas del departamento, siguiendo el rastro de destrucción que Albus y Harry habían dejado a su paso. En la sala del Tiempo las estanterías se destruían y reconstruían continuamente, y al pasar por la sala llena de tanques llenos de un revulsivo líquido traslúcido, tuvieron que esquivar un par de cerebros que aun se retorcían entre los pedazos de uno de ellos, sus largos tentáculos de pensamientos tratando de atraparlos. En el suelo, los amorfos fragmentos desperdigados y ennegrecidos de varios de ellos humeaban con un olor nauseabundo. Remus se inclino y con la punta de su varita, desprendió una tira de brillantes escamas adherida a los chamuscados y retorcidos tentáculos. La mayoría de los adultos, menos Jasón, Augusta y el Inefable, apresuraron el paso al salir del Departamento de Misterios. Se escuchaban golpes y gritos lejanos en los niveles superiores y corrieron hacia el ascensor.

La lucha había llegado hasta el Atrio del Ministerio, y la Fuente de los Tres Hermanos reducida a escombros probaba la violencia de la misma. Los empleados se habían refugiado hacia tiempo lejos de allí, huyendo del peligro en desbandada por las chimeneas, incluso los aurores de servicio en la entrada, antes de que los combatientes llegasen al Atrio. Varias chimeneas estaban reducidas a escombros, y Harry se situaba frente a las restantes, impidiendo el acceso a la única vía de escape.

Un par de rastros sanguinolentos, despellejados y chamuscados adornaban su piel, cerca de los hombros, pero las heridas no parecían dificultar sus movimientos. Cuando Dumbledore amagó un movimiento, su cuerpo se proyectó hacia adelante, cortando el paso del hombre con fluidez. Desde el ascensor, Riddle observó a su nieto y reprimió una sonrisa de orgullo. No había tiempo para eso… El joven basilisco siseó enseñando los impresionantes colmillos, goteantes de veneno y lanzó un ataque, forzando al mago a defenderse con un escudo. Aun era demasiado joven para matar con una simple mirada, pero ya podía dejar paralizadas, petrificadas a sus víctimas con una mirada intensa y concentrada. El flexible y elástico cuerpo se replegó de nuevo, enroscándose sobre sí mismo, mientras Harry reacomodaba sus pequeñas alas de plumas rojas y doradas sobre el cuerpo. Era un basilisco de primera generación, es decir, uno nacido directamente de un huevo de ave incubado por un reptil o anfibio, no procedente de la crianza selectiva de estos raros y codiciados ejemplares. Y evidentemente, su nieto no procedía de un vulgar gallo…Su lomo era de un verde negruzco, con delicados reflejos dorados formando un dibujo poco destacable a primera vista, pero de fina sutileza y precisa belleza. El vientre era más claro, de un tono verde oliváceo, y la garganta y casi toda la mandíbula inferior, de un verde claro amarillento, con numerosas y profusas marcas doradas. Podía desplegar una capucha, no excesivamente grande, pero suficientemente intimidante y su cola estaba rematada en un pequeño pero sonoro crótalo dorado. A primera vista, podía ser confundido con un ejemplar muy grande de Ocammi por magos poco versados en herpetología. Además de la cresta roja de los basiliscos machos, aun poco destacable en el joven ejemplar, tenía un par de alas rojas y doradas, y un par de patas traseras vestigiales, poco más que unas garras. Sus ojos eran verdes, de intenso color esmeralda y aun cubiertos por el segundo par de parpados trasparentes - los que filtraban el poder letal de la mirada del basilisco- eran realmente impresionantes.

Dumbledore gruño de frustración y rabia no contenida. Había calculado mal, muy mal. Atrás quedaban sus sueños, abandonados sus aliados…lo único que le importaba era escapar, y si para eso debía sacrificar algunas vidas, que así fuese. Su enemigo había resultado ser más fuerte que él, pero no iba a marcharse sin hacer todo el daño posible. Lanzó un Avada Kedabra y Harry esquivó fácilmente el rayo, mientras su familia entraba en acción. Pero ni siquiera llegaron a acercarse. Finalmente, el basilisco dejó una abertura y el mago se lanzó hacia las chimeneas, riendo sonoramente….para ser atacado por detrás, un limpio mordisco en la pierna que le hizo volar por los aires. Deslizándose como un rayo, y enroscándose en torno a su presa, tras arrancarle con rapidez la varita – y la mano que la sujetaba de paso - Harry miró a los ojos azules de Dumbledore, clavando en su carne las afiladas garras de sus rudimentarias patas traseras. El veneno de sus colmillos comenzaba a hacer efecto, y el dolor pronto sería insoportable…bien…el hombre merecía cada segundo de tortura. Cuando los gritos cesaron, desgarradas las cuerdas vocales, tan solo gorgoteos, jadeos y estertores pudieron ser oídos, mientras el cuerpo aun sufría espasmos durante unos minutos, hasta que el corazón dejó de latir, demasiado pronto en la opinión del basilisco adolescente. Pero sus sentidos no mentían. Deslizando una vez más la bífida lengua por el cuello, el basilisco siseó de rabia y furia. Aquel cuerpo estaba muerto…Demasiado rápida había sido su venganza. Demasiado corto y misericordioso el castigo por todo el daño que le había ocasionado…Desenroscándose y dejando caer los restos aun calientes al suelo, el basilisco empujó de un poderoso coletazo el cadáver contra el mostrador de seguridad, escuchando con perversa satisfacción el crujido de los huesos al romperse en el impacto contra la madera.

Pero ni siquiera eso era alivio para su dolor. Severus…estaba muerto. Se había ido…y ni siquiera habían podido… Sus fauces se entreabrieron en un desgarrado lamento, el nombre de su amado brotando de entre sus colmillos, y reptó lentamente hacia su abuelo, cabizbajo, la viva estampa de la más profunda miseria aunque las serpientes no tienen rasgos físicos expresivos, dos gruesas lágrimas perladas formándose en sus ojos verdes. Arremolinándose en torno a las piernas del hombre, Harry puso su gruesa cabeza en su pecho mientras los brazos de su abuelo le rodeaban con suavidad, y pasó sin transición a su otra forma, deslizándose dentro de la túnica del hombre, deseoso de ocultarse en la seguridad de su contacto, y haciéndose un peludo ovillo negro. Los rasguños y heridas de su abuelo en contacto con las densas lágrimas tornasoladas comenzaron a sanar. Riddle agitó su varita, depositó los restos de Dumbledore en el pedestal roto del centro de la fuente, realizó un largo conjuro en parsel y finalmente, le prendió fuego, creando una virulenta columna de Fuego Maldito, una serpiente llameante que engulló rápidamente los restos. Un roedor, una rata que se deslizaba incospicua cerca de las sombras de las paredes, comenzó a chillar como posesa; intentando alejarse de una repentina fuerza que la impelía a acercarse a la pira, retorciéndose y cambiando para retornar a su verdadera forma humana, aferrándose con uñas y dientes a cualquier cosa; su cuerpo saltando como un ascua en el rugiente fuego entre gritos de pavor, rápidamente extinguidos por el ataque de la llameante fiera. Cuando la serpiente de fuego se enroscó, relamiéndose las fauces y bostezando, señalando que el fuego maldito comenzaba a extinguirse por falta de nuevo combustible, Ryan miró por un instante a los demás y lentamente, emprendieron el camino de regreso, ignorando el hedor a carne quemada que ahora inundaba el Atrio y la columna de humo negro y pegajoso que se filtraba hacia los pisos superiores.

Los aurores comenzaron a hacer su cautelosa aparición un largo rato después, y encontraron a parte del grupo que había solicitado permiso para visitar el departamento de Misterios en los oscuros corredores de acceso a este, desarreglados y sentados de cualquier manera sobre asientos conjurados. El Inefable a cargo de ellos estaba desmayado, tirado en el suelo y Augusta Longbottom se abanicaba, mientras su nieto y una jovencita rubia le ofrecían un vaso de agua y un vampiro de ojos violeta les contemplaba con aire circunspecto. Tras recibir las noticias de que un grupo liderado por Dumbledore, formado por los fugados de Azkaban, mortifagos y otros magos, les había atacado dentro de las instalaciones ministeriales; los Aurores solicitaron refuerzos, y trasladaron a los visitantes a un despacho cercano, dejándoles custodiados por una guardia de dos. Tras un rato, Ryan y los demás se reunieron con ellos, y con cara de póker, el vampiro mintió descaradamente a los Aurores presentes, indicándoles que cuando habían llegado al Atrio, había encontrado el final de una lucha a tres bandas, con Voldemort, Dumbledore y Harry, todos contra todos, habían caído primero el anciano bajo el fuego de Voldemort, después este ante Harry. Y que de los cuerpos de los combatientes caídos no quedaba nada, salvo ceniza, porque él los había incinerado por precaución con Fuego Maldito. Ante las preguntas sobre el paradero del joven, Ryan murmuró solemne:

-Lord Potter está a salvo. Y si me perdonan…hemos perdido dentro a uno de los nuestros y debo ir en su busca.


	67. Chapter 67

TRAS EL VELO DE LA MUERTE

Nadie había pensado interponerse, el magnetismo y la persuasión del vampiro doblegando la voluntad de los acobardados y temblorosos aurores a sus deseos. Así que ahí estaba de nuevo tras haber dejado a su nieto a salvo en los brazos de sus padres. Con un último estremecimiento y cerrando los ojos, Ryan cruzó el Velo de la Muerte. Abriendo los azules ojos con cautela, el vampiro se encontró a sí mismo en un lugar muy similar al Atrio que acababa de dejar, pero bañado por una luz que era completamente distinta, una luz fría que parecía emanar de las propias piedras del arco, y que recordaba vagamente la luz de la luna. Mirando en torno a si, el vampiro olfateó en busca de rastros, para encontrar el aire sorprendentemente vacío de ellos. Ningún ruido salvo los pequeños ecos de sus propios pasos en las piedras perturbaban la helada tranquilidad del lugar. Rodeó el arco una vez más, tratando de discernir si realmente había cruzado al otro lado y una risa ligera la sobresaltó.

Volviéndose con rapidez, varita en mano, encontró a una dama de edad indefinida, hermosa y voluptuosa, vestida en túnicas helénicas cuyos ojos relucían de deleite, una leve sonrisa flotando en sus labios, una serpiente enredada en su cuello, una leona y una perra negras flanqueando sus costados. Con una nueva risa y un simple gesto de su mano, la varita saltó a la mano de la dama y esta murmuró:

-No hay necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva, niño mío…

Parpadeando desconcertado, y mirando con aprensión como la mujer rodaba entre los enjoyados dedos su varita, Ryan preguntó:

-¿Quién eres?

Con una sonrisa y arrojándole la varita con un gesto descuidado y grácil, la dama se giró, seguida de sus animales y caminó lentamente por la grada, mirando con aire travieso al tenso vampiro:

-¿No me reconoces? Ah…es una decepción. Tengo muchos nombres…y muchas caras, mi pequeño. Pensé que esta te resultaría la más familiar…

Frunciendo el ceño y con cierta vacilación, mientras la dama continuaba paseando impertérrita con su vivo collar ante sus ojos, una mano sobre la testa de la leona, la otra rozando las orejas de la gran perra de presa. Ryan dilató los ojos con repentino reconocimiento y jadeó:

-¡Hécate!?

Con una nueva risa la Diosa aplaudió, casi como una niña ante una sorpresa y sus animales se sumaron a su entusiasmo con ladridos, rugidos y silbidos. Cayendo de rodillas ante la mujer, los ojos fijos en el suelo, Ryan se maldijo a sí mismo por su falta de respeto. Acercándose y acariciando su negro pelo con la delicadeza de una madre preocupada, la Diosa susurró:

-No te preocupes, niño mío. No he derramado mis bendiciones sobre ti y los tuyos para castigarte ahora por tan nimia cosa. Ven y siéntate conmigo…hace tiempo que no tenía una visita tan interesante.

Con cierta reluctancia, Ryan se sentó en la grada de piedra, junto a Hécate mientras sus mascotas peludas se tumbaban a sus pies. La serpiente agitó su lengua y siseó complacida un saludo, enroscándose en otra postura para mirarle cómodamente. Respondiendo cortésmente, Ryan se removió inquieto interiormente. La Diosa no era para nada como había imaginado…Con una sonrisa Hécate murmuró benevolente:

-Menuda situación has provocado. Si, ya sé que no todo es precisamente culpa tuya, pero no me negaras que esa tendencia de tu nieto a acabar metido en los mayores embrollos es algo que le viene de familia…Las Moiras tienen un especial gusto en jugar con vosotros, me temo…

Con una pequeña palmadita de ánimo, la Diosa prosiguió:

-Supongo que no eres consciente, pero tenemos una paradoja entre las manos…Como vampiro, tu muerte está virtualmente fuera de sus manos. Y como tu vida y la de tu nieto están ligadas…la de él tampoco les pertenece. Añade a la mezcla el vínculo que Harry tiene con Severus…y tenemos un embrollo descomunal. No puedo dejar marchar a Severus pero tampoco retenerlo aquí, y Harry no puede reunirse con él para volver a reanudar el ciclo…

Ryan suspiró y murmuró apagadamente:

-Ya me lo había supuesto. Por eso quiero…proponer un trato para resolverlo. Ah…Renuncio a mi inmortalidad. Yo…ocupare su lugar. Por favor, Hécate, devuélvele a Severus. Harry no se merece esto…¿No ha sufrido ya suficiente?.

La Diosa permaneció en silencio, canturreando suavemente y deslizando sus dedos por el cabello negro azulado del vampiro. Con un suspiro musitó:

-Por fin has reconocido la lección más importante de todas, pequeño mío. La verdadera inmortalidad solo se logra a través de los hijos…y la felicidad de estos siempre está por delante de la propia. . Esa es la lección para la que nunca es tarde…

Alzando el rostro del hombre, Hécate susurró:

-No puedo deshacer lo hecho y seguirás siendo un vampiro mientras permanezcas en el mundo mortal. Pero si que puedo aceptar tu palabra y tu promesa de retornar voluntariamente, ese es mi regalo. Harry ya perdió a sus padres, no merece perder también a su abuelo. Puedes llevarte a Severus contigo, Tom, con mi beneplácito y bendiciones. Y cuando estés listo, cuando estés verdaderamente listo, regresa a mí para volver a comenzar. Ya nunca más volverás a estar solo…

HP&SS

Harry se sentía helado, casi congelado por dentro. Lo único que le mantenía sereno eran las aseveraciones de Jasón…y el calor de los brazos de Remus y Sirius. Había derramado lágrimas de rabia, de pena, de furia…aferrándose a la chispita de esperanza, al rebullir de emociones en su interior… al tenue hilo que le unía al alma de Severus, hasta que ya no le quedaron más lágrimas …Cuando horas después, Ryan emergió de las profundidades del Departamento de Misterios, llevando cogido de la cintura a un algo confuso y tambaleante Severus, Harry se lanzó gritando a los brazos de su esposo, riendo y llorando, abrazándole hasta cortarle la respiración y murmurando una y otra vez:

-Nunca más…nunca más vuelvas a dejarme solo…

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente, un beso regado por las renovadas lágrimas de alegría de Harry, ignorando la presencia de los demás a su alrededor. Harry se transformó, enroscándose protectoramente en torno al cuerpo de su esposo, las singulares e inusualmente curativas lágrimas perladas de su forma de basilisco derramándose sobre este. Cuando Harry estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, agitó la bífida lengua susurrando su nombre y volvió a cambiar de nuevo. Mirándole con aire incrédulo, Severus meneó la cabeza y murmuró abrazándole de nuevo, enredando las manos en su pelo:

-No sé de qué me extraño…siempre haces posible lo imposible, Aprendiz mío.

Con una sonrisa radiante, aunque sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas llenas de surcos, mezcla de lágrimas secas y nuevas, Harry susurró:

-Sera porque me has enseñado demasiado bien, Maestro.

Draco contuvo con mala fortuna una risita y pronto la tensión se disolvió en risas compartidas, mientras todos se encaminaban hacia el futuro con renovado optimismo. Un futuro que estaban labrando en esos momentos. Por el que habían trabajado y luchado, derramado sangre y perdido amigos. Un futuro y nuevo orden, en un mundo mejor para todos.


	68. Chapter 68

EPILOGO: EL NUEVO ORDEN

Los supervivientes del Asalto al Departamento de Misterios fueron llevados ante la justicia del Consejo de Consejos y juzgados sumarialmente. Por sus numerosos delitos, Lestange, Avery y Bellatrix, fueron condenados a ser despojados de su magia, y prisión perpetua en Azkaban. Lo cual equivalía virtualmente a condenarlos a muerte, si es que sobrevivían el proceso. Sin su magia, la esperanza de vida en las duras condiciones de la fría roca en medio del Mar del Norte no superaba un año, aun habitada por los dementores. Años después los dementores de Azkaban fueron desterrados y recluidos en un rincón remoto de la Antártida, con el beneplácito de la comunidad internacional de Magos, todas las relaciones de las horribles criaturas con los magos descartadas, contenidos por un gigantesca barrera permanente similar a un hechizo patronus. En semejante páramo de hielo no podían hacer daño a nadie. Molly, Shacklebolt y Dolores Umbridge, fueron condenados al bloqueo completo de su magia, destruyendo los canales que permitían fluir la magia desde su núcleo mágico y prisión perpetua en el destierro, a cumplir en la prisión mágica de máxima seguridad de Numergard, que había pasado a estar bajo el control de los clanes de vampiros. Como todos los reclusos, también debían donar sangre regularmente para los vampiros. Dolores se suicidó poco después de ingresar ingiriendo pociones limpiadoras robadas de la lavandería. Mundungus fue condenado perder su magia, gran parte de sus memorias, a ser esterilizado permanentemente mediante una maldición e internado como paciente en un sanatorio mental muggle. Si alguna vez lograba readaptarse, tenía una posibilidad de recuperar la libertad y vivir el resto de su vida como muggle.

Ron y Ginny fueron condenados a la destrucción de sus varitas, a trabajos forzados para la comunidad durante 20 años en Numergard y después de eso al destierro de por vida del mundo mágico. Durante su periodo de privación de libertad tiempo residirían en el recinto de la prisión, aunque no encerrados como los otros internos sino como trabajadores pero sin la posibilidad de abandonar los terrenos en modo alguno. Después de cumplida su condena de trabajos forzados en prisión, serian esterilizados forzosamente y liberados en algún lugar remoto del mundo muggle. La ejecución de la sentencia de Ginny se dejó en suspenso, ya que en el momento de su captura estaba embarazada de dos meses y fue internada en un sanatorio de Rumanía, a la espera del nacimiento de su bebé, adoptado mágicamente antes de nacer por Charley y su prometido Valcan Vólkoff. Al nacer el bebé, una niña a la que llamaron Rose Valcanova Prewett-Vólkoff, el joven domador de Dragones reclamó ante el Consejo el derecho a servirse de su hermana para tener más descendencia y este le fue concedido. Al año, Ginny concibió mediante el uso de pociones y hechizos a los pequeños Hugo Valcanevich e Igor Charlovich Prewett -Vólkoff. Ni Rose ni los mellizos conservaron rastro alguno de Ginny, borrando toda huella de esta o del padre de Rose, siendo después de la adopción sus únicos progenitores biológicos Charley y Valcan. Ya que Charley ostentaba la Jefatura de la casa Prewett, optaron por usar este apellido para sus hijos, puesto que él y sus hermanos eran los único descendientes varones vivos de la familia Prewett. Bill era el actual Jefe de casa Weasley, aunque había designado como heredero para ella a Percy, que asumiría la jefatura de la misma cuando llegase el tiempo para que Bill tomase un papel más activo como Heredero en la Casa Delacourt, y adoptó el apellido de su esposa Fleur Delacourt, ya que sus hijos heredarían algún día los títulos de la familia Delacourt en Francia.

Con el paso del tiempo y la educación de las nuevas generaciones en las antiguas tradiciones, la magia en su plenitud y su Ley volvieron a ser reverenciadas, y otras criaturas mágicas retornaron a lugares abandonados por ellas siglos atrás ante la cerrazón de los magos. El Matalobos y otras pociones para el control de los licántropos eran distribuidas gratuitamente para todos, con la colaboración de los hospitales y sanadores. Elwyn también contribuyó facilitando su vida e integración, ofreciendo trabajo en sus establecimientos de cría de animales o viñedos a cuantos quisieran. En contra partida, se endurecieron las penas para los licántropos que causasen daño a alguien voluntariamente o que no tomasen sus pociones poniendo a otros en riesgo innecesario. Los vampiros que optaban por acudir a Hogwarts para su educación tenían un amplio surtido de donantes voluntarios y acceso gratuito a la sangre muggle procedente de los hospitales. El orfanato regido por el pequeño grupo de vampiros y su innegable labor social contribuyeron a cambiar la imagen del mago de a pie de los vampiros en general. Los Altos Elfos retomaron relaciones con los magos, y pronto instalaron una pequeña colonia de exploradores en los bosques de Exmoor, cerca del Valle de Godric. Las veelas, mucho más numerosas en Francia, iniciaron un programa de intercambio anual de estudiantes en las vacaciones de verano, facilitando el conocimiento y el encuentro de posibles parejas entre los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Hogwarts.

Se decretaron leyes para recolocar de inmediato con familias de acogida a todos los niños que habían sido previamente abandonados por sus verdaderas familias mágicas, y para garantizarles un reconocimiento en la línea de sucesión de estas, si no para ellos mismo, al menos para sus descendientes. Esto creo por un tiempo una verdadera turbulencia social innegable al inmiscuirse directamente en las herencias de las familias. Aunque se admitió que los herederos oficialmente reconocidos antes de dictarse la ley no podían ser desplazados por estos hijos ilegítimos, se estableció que todos los niños nacidos desde ese instante, fuese cual fuese su procedencia, serian incluidos sin excepción en la línea sucesoria de la familia o familias a que perteneciesen, según los usos y costumbres que regían la misma. Lo cual quería decir que cualquier bastardo no reconocido ni legitimizado podía ser declarado heredero al título familiar y al menos al 50% del valor monetario de las propiedades de una familia, en contra de la voluntad y deseos de esta, si al efectuar las pruebas genealógicas obligatorias para todos los niños magos mayores de 3 años resultaba serlo. Y en caso de no ser los herederos principales, derecho reconocido a obtener en dinero o propiedades una parte proporcional de la fortuna de la familia según unos baremos prefijados en función del valor global de esta y el nº de miembros que la componían. También se dictó que en caso de muerte, lesiones o incapacidad sobrevenida antes de llegar a la mayoría de edad, el dinero y propiedades que habrían pasado a sus manos, incrementado con hasta un 50% de recargo, fuese directamente a parar distribuido a partes iguales a los fondos para huérfanos del Consejo de Hogwarts, el orfanato de Hogsmeade y el Hospital. Era una medida dura, pero efectiva, necesaria para evitar que las familias se "deshiciesen" de estos nuevos miembros indeseados. Los vampiros aportaron fondos para dar respaldo económico y soporte familiar a los chicos y chicas cuyas familias biológicas les diesen de lado. Aunque no todos, la mayoría anhelaba experimentar algo similar a los lazos de la paternidad y la familia.

Cualquier interacción de naturaleza sexual no consentida por un muggle –incluso besos y manoseos- u coaccionada por medios mágicos de cualquier naturaleza –pociones, hechizos y demás- fue declarada delito punible con entr años de prisión según la ofensa y las circunstancias e inhabilitación de por vida para ocupar cualquier puesto público. Disuadiendo aun más y en gran medida a los magos y brujas de la buena sociedad de "divertirse" indiscriminadamente con muggles. La dilución de las líneas de sangre no era positiva. Se esperaba que en unas pocas generaciones la cantidad de "nacidos muggles" disminuyese radicalmente, reducida al pequeño porcentaje de mutación espontanea que hacía aparecer la magia y que aportaba sangre nueva a la comunidad. La reproducción voluntaria entre magos y muggles fue así mismo declarada ilegal, al igual que el aborto practicado para encubrirla. Suponía expulsión inmediata del Wizengamot para sus miembros, la inhabilitación de por vida para ocupar puestos en el Ministerio, Hogwarts u otros estamentos oficiales. Todo aquel mago o bruja que pese a eso engendrase voluntariamente un hijo con un muggle sería condenado a la restricción moderada de su magia por diez años, y la custodia del niño o niña entregada al familiar mágico vivo más cercano. Además de ser obligado a proveer de los materiales necesarios (sangre, semen, óvulos o cabellos) para garantizar que su familia no se veía privada de su herencia genética con la pareja mágica de su elección. El intento de aborto, el aborto consumado o la reincidencia llevaban aparejada una condena de hasta 10 años, seguida de 2 años de servicios a la comunidad, restricción severa de la magia y esterilización forzosa. Según las circunstancias, podía contemplarse la pena de destierro temporal o de por vida del mundo mágico. Por ley, cualquier mago o bruja que abandonase voluntaria o forzosamente el mundo mágico permanentemente debía entregar su varita y someterse a una esterilización reversible por medios mágicos.

Se dictó que todos los niños "nacidos muggles" hasta la fecha serían de inmediato removidos del mundo muggle, y que los nacidos a partir de ese momentos serian tempranamente introducidos al mundo mágico, preferiblemente antes de cumplir un año, y que se procedería con sus padres según el caso, haciéndoles creer que el niño había fallecido si no eran sus padres biológicos o introduciéndoles en la comunidad como nuevos squibs. Las familias completas de todos los alumnos de origen muggle registrados en Hogwarts habían sido cuidadosamente investigadas, en busca de nuevos miembros en los cuales la magia hubiese reaparecido, fuese o no suficiente como para ser admitidos en la escuela de magia. Las hecatemas habían colaborado grandemente en esta tarea y en la detección precoz de niños con habilidades mágicas, dada su capacidad natural para ver la magia que las rodeaba.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Hogsmeade y El Valle de Godric, surgieron lentamente por todo el Reino Unido nuevas comunidades exclusivamente mágicas: pequeños pueblecitos ahora exclusivamente habitados por magos y criaturas mágicas que fueron desapareciendo de la memoria de los muggles. Se protegió aun más la sede del Ministerio de Magia, y del Hospital de San Mungo, con hechizos repelentes de muggles y protecciones, y se planteó la necesidad a medio o largo plazo de relocalizar ambas instituciones en emplazamientos por completo mágicos o al menos mejor aislados del mundo muggle. Finalmente, se trasladaron ambos al subsuelo profundo de plantas nucleares en desactivación o desactivadas, el lugar menos apetecible para un muggle curioso después de una planta nuclear propiamente dicha. Las residencias de magos en medio de núcleos urbanos muggles no eran por completo seguras, y ocasionaban problemas logísticos para el mantenimiento de la red Flu, la distribución de correo por lechuza etc. No quedaron prohibidas, pero se favoreció el traslado a los nuevos asentamientos separados con políticas de incentivos económicos en los impuestos sobre dichas propiedades. La segregación casi total era el objetivo, para lograr la coexistencia separada y pacifica de ambos mundos. Se limitó mucho más la libre interacción individual con el mundo muggle, siendo preciso registrar las incursiones realizadas por los magos individuales en el Departamento de Regulación de Relaciones con los Muggles, endureciendo las medidas de separación entre ambos mundos y promoviendo las relaciones corporativas y comerciales a través de los "squibs". Para mantener contacto habitual con el mundo muggle era preciso disponer de licencia ministerial, revocable en caso de incidentes, hacerlo en nombre de una empresa o pertenecer a algún estamento ministerial autorizado. Los lugares autorizados para visitas al mago ordinario eran centros comerciales seleccionados o destinos de recreo turístico. Una parte de la nueva comunidad Squib se convirtieron en trabajadores o propietarios de esos establecimientos, guías autorizados de viaje o compras, en excursiones regulares organizadas al efecto por una nueva empresa, la Agencia de Viajes Malfoy-Prince, que ofrecía encargarse de todos los trámites y papeleo, contaba con los servicios de guías, escoltas de seguridad y servicio propio de transporte –una flota de relucientes microbuses amarillos que realizaban trayectos con destinos y horarios regulares por un precio módico, - incluidos Hogsmeade, El Ministerio y San Mungo - un par de autobuses rojos que funcionaban a la demanda como el antiguo Autobús Noctámbulo, y finalmente, un particular servicio de taxis y limousines- y que también organizaba viajes privados y exclusivos para magos acaudalados.

En el campo de la educación, por supuesto, no todos los jóvenes magos estaban dispuestos a pasar por un proceso de Aprendizaje formal, pero volvió a ser legalmente posible y socialmente más frecuente y aceptable, para los que realmente estaban interesados en profundizar sus enseñanzas a semejante nivel. Entre las familias más estrictamente tradicionales, se reintrodujo abiertamente lo que se había ocultado y disfrazado anteriormente. Para el resto de la sociedad, el ofrecimiento de de un vínculo de Aprendiz con un Maestro se convirtió tanto en una forma de acceder a estudios avanzados como de integrarse socialmente en una familia. Todo gracias a las numerosas reformas legales del Ministro de Magia Lucius Malfoy, reelegido sucesivamente por seis veces, hasta que se propuso darle el cargo vitaliciamente o hasta su renuncia. Sus extensas labores como político no le impedían ser el padre más atento y cariñoso para su pequeña princesa de ojos azules Lorena Lucretia Malfoy, su hijo mayor Draco, reconocido diseñador de Construcciones Mágicas y el marido perfecto para su esposa Narcisa. O el abuelo más paciente para sus actuales cuatro nietos: Ulver Elwyn Gévaudan (Ulv es lobo en danes, 1/2 elfo), Scorpius Draconis Malfoy (1/2 veela), Varg Tusk Gévaudan-Malfoy (Varg es lobo en escandinavo y Tusk significa colmillo), y la pequeña Lyra Mohn Gévaudan-Malfoy (Constelacion de Lira y Mohn es amapola en aleman)

Ted Tonks se incorporó a la vida política como asesor legal en exclusiva de su cuñado Lucius y demás miembros de la extendida familia, y posteriormente fusionando su pequeño bufete familiar con el prestigioso y reconocido Johnson & Mansfield, que llevaba asesorando a los Malfoy desde hacía varias generaciones. Andrómeda continuó enseñando, aunque a veces también colaboraba con Remus en la redacción de algún nuevo libro de texto sobre cultura y tradiciones. Dora se casó con Tannis, un joven semielfo, y su matrimonio fue socialmente muy sonado, al ser el primero reconocido entre ambas razas en siglos y siglos.

Sirius y Remus tuvieron finalmente sus deseados cachorros: Orión James Black, Lupin Wolf Gévaudan (1/4 elfo los dos) y Selene Thusia Black- Gévaudan, (gestada por una veela) (la tercera estrella más brillante de la constelación de Lupus, el lobo, Thusia, nombre proveniente del griego «el sacrificio animal».), adorados hermanos menores para sus respectivos y orgullosos hijos mayores, y nueva generación de Merodeadores para sembrar el caos entre sus pares, mientras Remus se dedicaba por entero a la enseñanza, compaginando las tareas de Subdirector y Jefe de Casa con la redacción de nuevos libros de texto y Sirius llegaba a ser el segundo Director de Hogwarts de la Casa Black, para orgullo de Phineas Black, que se lucía orgulloso como un pavo real en todos sus cuadros.

Hermione finalizó con gran éxito sus estudios en Hogwarts, terminó sus Maestrías en Artes Oscuras, Runas y Aritmancia, y tras recibir instrucción privada de varios expertos, se embarcó en el proyecto de creación del equivalente al primer lector de libros electrónico del mundo mágico. El Libro Universal Mágico permite al usuario disponer de una copia física temporal de cualquiera de los libros contenidos en su interior, en el tamaño y aspecto del original. Muy práctico especialmente para estudiantes o investigadores, ya que permite transportar en un cómodo formato hasta 100 libros, y permite rápidas consultas a múltiples materiales de referencia y la inclusión de notas y comentarios en los libros. El formato denominado Biblioteca Universal Mágica podía contener en su memoria literalmente una biblioteca, en tomos de la A a la Z, con un anexo de Índice y se recomendaba para instituciones académicas o bibliotecas familiares de importancia. Desde el tomo de índice de la Biblioteca Universal Mágica, se podían hacer búsquedas por autor, titulo, materia o palabras, y cualquiera en posesión de un Libro Universal Mágico y clave pare ello, podía descargarse en este la copia digital del tomo o tomos deseados. Las copias descargadas se borraban al cabo de un periodo variable entre tres meses y un año, a menos que se renovase la clave de descarga. Para añadir un libro permanentemente a la memoria de una biblioteca o libro mágico, se debía contar con un código de copia autorizada, emitido por el propietario del libro físico original, previo pago. Por supuesto, la primera Biblioteca en asumir semejante equipamiento fue la de Hogwarts, tras una intensiva labor de conversión de los libros originales más utilizados por los alumnos. Las obras muggles digitalizadas también eran compatibles con los dispositivos, y Hogwarts contaba con todas ellas, a disposición gratuita de todos. Incluso la estricta Madame Pince estaba encantada. Los preciosos originales estaban a salvo, y sin embargo, muchos más alumnos podían beneficiarse de sus contenidos. La labor de digitalización de grandes bibliotecas se convirtió en proyecto habitual entre las viejas familias, deseosas de preservar lo mejor posible sus preciados tesoros impresos. Pronto fue habitual que los nuevos libros mágicos se editasen en ambas versiones conjuntas, papel y digital, y que pudiesen adquirirse conjuntamente o por separado, a gusto del cliente y que apareciesen versiones digitales de libros antiguos pero con demanda.

Lord Ryan se consolidó como una figura respetada y admirada en la vida política y social, pese a que prefería mantenerse conscientemente en un discreto segundo plano. En colaboración con Lady Freya, Gregorovich y Olivanders y otros expertos fabricantes de varitas, comenzó a desarrollar su propia línea de varitas personalizadas para adultos, algo a medias entre las varitas clásicas de Olivanders y las exclusivas y personalísimas varitas de Lady Freya. Varitas que tenían una vinculación con sus magos y cuya lealtad no podía ser ganada o cambiada con un simple duelo. Pero mucho más económicas y fáciles de producir, partiendo de combinaciones predeterminadas de maderas y núcleos, a completar con la elección del usuario. Y sus creaciones comenzaron a hacer furor entre los magos, y sobre todo, entre las diversas criaturas mágicas y sus mestizos, cuyas magias eran menos afines a las creaciones clásicas de Olivanders. La primera varita de un niño aun era una las obras de Olivanders, pero cuando los adultos acudían en busca de un reemplazo o un segunda varita, muchos preferían las varitas Ryan. Los Aurores por ejemplo, encontraban una gran ventaja en ellas. Manejaban mejor más cantidad de magia, y no podían ser usadas en su contra. La pareja, compaginaba sus actividades con la crianza y educación de una pareja de mellizos, los dos con ¼ de sangre élfica, Apolo y Afrodita Ryan-Gévaudan.

Y finalmente Harry. Lord Harrison James Sirius Black – Potter, Lord Potter, segundo Heredero de la casa Black y Sir Fearn. Además de Heredero de Ryan, Gaunt, Slytherin y Jefe de las Casas de Peverell y Griffindor. Harry terminó sus estudios de Hogwarts, se matriculó en biología y medicina muggle, terminó sus Maestrías en Sanación y Pociones además de en Artes Oscuras, y se convirtió en un afamado Medimago y Sanador, Pocionista, además de Biólogo y Doctor en medicina. Aunque nunca tomó los exámenes oficiales del Ministerio para ello, su cualificación fue realizada ante el Consejo de Consejos en tres especialidades de su elección requeridas para ser considerado sanador: pediatría y obstetricia, sanación de criaturas mágicas y medimagia de emergencia. Junto con su esposo Lord Severus Snape Prince, fundó el Hospital Universal Eileen Lily a las afueras de Hogsmeade, donde se atendía no solo a magos sino también a toda clase de seres mágicos en alas especialmente diseñadas para sus necesidades y que fue el primer centro médico en distribuir gratuitamente pociones para los licántropos y en disponer de sangre congelada muggle para la alimentación los vampiros. Sus estudios en colaboración con diversas comunidades de criaturas mágicas y la exhaustiva labor de recopilación, elaboración y cruce de información se plasmaron tras un arduo y largo trabajo en la primera edición de la Enciclopedia Médica Universal para el diagnostico y tratamiento de Seres Mágicos, su trabajo más ampliamente difundido y apreciado por el personal médico del mundo mágico -publicado por las imprentas Lovegold- con volúmenes ilustrados específicos para cada especie y sus cruces más comunes.

Sus innovadoras investigaciones médicas, complementarias al extraordinario trabajo de Pocionista de su esposo, dieron entre otras como fruto el descubrimiento de un nuevo modo de afrontar la licantropía adquirida, dejando de considerarla como una enfermedad, y tratándola como una condición genética quimérica, en la que distintas partes del organismo tienen información genética diferente. Es decir, el objetivo no era eliminarla o controlarla, sino extenderla armónicamente y por completo a todo el organismo, de manera que unas partes no estuviesen en lucha contra otras, y hacerla más parecida a la licantropía de nacimiento, que era casi casi como una animagia hereditaria, con ciertos problemas de intolerancia a la plata y algunos otros ingredientes. En una investigación paralela y conjunta, Lord Severus Snape Prince llego al perfeccionamiento de una nueva fórmula que ellos denominaron Amansalobos, y cuya administración continuada durante un período que oscilaba entre lo años proporcionaba resultados permanentes, requiriéndose después tan solo dosis de recuerdo cada seis meses. La mayoría de licántropos mordidos, más de un 80% evolucionaban muy favorablemente con el nuevo tratamiento, y aunque para los restantes la Poción Matalobos seguía siendo necesaria, las transformaciones y estado de salud general eran mucho mejores. Tras algunos años, Lord Severus Snape Prince, Lord Prince, Lord Castle y Sir Beaconby dejó de enseñar pociones a todos los alumnos, reservándose solo a aquellos de 7 y 8º curso. Cuando finalmente abandonó la Dirección de Hogwarts para dedicar más tiempo a la investigación y al nuevo Hospital, descubrió los 3 usos de la sangre de unicornio –voluntariamente entregada- revolucionando la formulación de las más potentes pociones restaurativas y curativas conocidas hasta la época, y haciéndose merecedor a la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, otorgada por el Wizengamot por su extraordinario trabajo como Pocionista, al igual que su esposo, por sus trabajos para crear la Enciclopedia Médica Universal.

El conocido matrimonio tuvo una numerosa descendencia, todos ellos con los apellidos Prince-Black: Steve Severus, Heredero Prince (coronado de laurel,variante de Esteban ); Hervé James, Heredero Potter (activo en la batalla)(los dos con 1/3 sangre élfica); Héctor Salazar , Heredero Slytherin (Héctor: poseedor, también educar, esculpir, formar) Leonard Godric Heredero Griffindor (pequeño león), Merope Eileen Heredera Gaunt (Merope: máscara de abeja, dulce como la miel o elocuente Eillen Variante irlandesa de Elena. Bella como el sol, luz ) y Alexandra Lily Heredera Peverell, ( La Protectora, flor) (los cuatro últimos gestados por diferentes veelas) y destacadas carreras.

Y cuando por fin llegó el momento, tras una multitudinaria fiesta de cumpleaños rodeado de toda su familia y amigos para celebrar su centésimo segundo vigésimo cumpleaños, Tyrone Michael Ryan, nacido Thomas Marvolo Riddle, se despidió de los últimos invitados, su nieto Harry y su esposo Severus, los dos de aspecto sorprendentemente joven. Sin aparentar más de 50 años pero a la madura edad de 250 años, besó a su querida esposa Hermione, tan radiante como siempre y se envolvió con su mejor capa. Hermione asintió, reprimiendo una lágrima y murmuró besándole en la mejilla:

-Hasta pronto amor mío.

Y con una sonrisa, desapareció, rumbo al Atrio del Arco de la Muerte. Ya no sentía miedo. Era la hora de volver a empezar, y Ryan sabía que algunos amigos le aguardaban ya al otro lado y que finalmente, en el continuo carrusel del destino, todos volverían a encontrarse. En un mundo mejor para todos ellos.

Y mis mayores agradecimientos a todos y todas.

Sin vuestro apoyo y RW esto no sería posible.

**Nihon16Mer**

**Noemi Cullen**

**nonaloka**

**oadrianespa**

**papillon69**

**Phanter**

**Piroemil**

**Pitufina27**

**Polarres**

**Pomodorio**

**Princesa Vampirica **

**priska padalecki **

**Purple gremlin**

**RAC**

**Reykou Higurashi**

**rochy true**

**Rossy-Oriana-Black **

**Ru.Q**

**RubbyMoon-chang-Sly**

**Ruby90zoe**

**sakuritakiss**

**sam zmethwick**

**sam zmethwick **

** 311**

**sammy'sempai**

**SaoCa**

**Sarisslovess**

**satorichiva**

**saurita**

**sayurielena**

**SchwarzerFlugel**

**Sekhmet Malfoy**

**Seleina**

**shadonic25**

**Shani 3000 **

**SnarryLoveGirl**

**Sofy Malfoy**

**Sombra-Solitaria**

**StoryTeller-Slash **

**TamAnTam**

**Tamara Cohen **

**tamy03 **

**TenshinMiony**

**The darkness princess **

**Thitania **

**Tlacuilo1**

**Trinity17**

**tsukinotora**

**TURI**

**Valcalle**

**Valora74**

**Wolf **

**xonyaa11 **

**xramoon**

**yandros**

**Yarijos**

**Yasha**

**Yuki-Nodame**

**YUKINORYU18**

**zentry**

**Zussi**

**Fernylokis de hummel**

**natyob**

**yop07**

**sorguez**

**Vivi Neko**

** .5**


End file.
